The Tale of Fetch
by Teemuu
Summary: Follow the strange tale of Fetch as he makes his way from clueless simple water boy to clueless hardened adventurer. Will he encounter treasure, girls, odd companions, monsters, gods, tax collectors ? Of course! Please enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

Fetch's tale.

Our tale begins north. North of the republic of Darokin, where men are free and one's worth is measured in coin . North of the Great Forest of Alfheim, the last great bastion of an ancient race. North of the 5 mountains of Rockhome, where ancient treasures and evils are unearthed. Past the unrelenting sands of Yllarum, where dragons and djinns stalk the dunes. Past the endless plains of the horse lords, where the golden khan tramples all who oppose him. Even further north then the wrathful Norsemen, who are eternally locked in battle. Further north then the shattered Empire of Grom, a mighty empire raised by the demon king, now slowly splintering into city states. Past the knights of the frozen wastes, where life is harsh, and only magic and the strength of a blade determine life and death. North of the frozen halfling holds of Leeha...err wait...

not that far north...

Somewhere in the mythical frozen wastes is where our tale begins. Time is relative there. In Grom City, the emperors calendar says the year is 1070 AD (after the duke) , but time moves strangely in the frozen wastes and their calendars say 870 . (Maybe they have bad calendars, or more likely any historians that are raised there had their lunches stolen, and they died from hunger in the pitiless tundra) The frozen wastes is a savage land, populated by savage people. A few generations ago they were nomads, barbarians , and tribesmen , but after being exposed to the religious light of the Pantheon of Thaya in 660 , ( and the secrets of steel weapons and armor) their society was thrown into massive cultural and technological change. At their heart they were still merciless barbarians, but instead of wearing hides and wielding clubs , they wore full plate and wield two handed steel swords. The tribes were gone, and they were replaced by the mighty knightly orders. There were six main orders ( named after mighty beasts like the boar, lion, griffon, mammoth, narwhal, and squirrel ), and countless smaller orders (named after less impressive beasts like the bat, crab , husky, turtle, walrus, and caribou) . Despite their "uplifting" , life went on pretty much the same. They fight over territory , they battle against monsters, they even occasionally band together and crusade in the southern lands. Life was harsh in the north, but was basically good... a knight's measure in life was how many enemies he managed to kill before they managed to kill him .

Everything changed at around the year 863 ad. Which is around 207 or 7 years ago depending on which calendar you use. The earth shuddered and trembled as deities and demi gods stalked the earth. No one knew why these gods battled, but the common rumor was that a duel of divine powers was being played out in the north. Elder titans, disposed arch devils, maddened demon lords, elemental princes, and other outsiders ( a fancy name for creatures beyond the mortal realm) were engaged in a contest. The exact rules of this challenge were unknown , but the prize was for the mantle of Rawk, the god of war, the death bringer of the Norwa pantheon and by everyone's reckoning the land's most powerful,primal and cruel god. The first few years of this contest everything was thrown into chaos. Even the mighty orders were unprepared by the power of the challengers. This contest didn't go unnoticed. Mighty wizards and priests came from foreign lands to bear witness ( and to try to steal some of the powers) of these warring demigods. Armies were sent from mighty Thyatis, the Republic of Leeha, and the sundered city states of Grom. Roaming bands of thieves and bandits...err i mean adventurers also flocked there as well. Most however, were destroyed or vanished .

The northern wastes were engulfed in a cold soul draining mist, some form of magical residual from the great godly battles. They prevented and confused travelers, preventing for the most part expeditions to that cursed land except for the suicidal and the foolish for the last 200 years. Occasionally stories pop up every decade or so of a few survivors and mad men who found their way out of the mists. They tell stories of eternal battles, of ruined cities of obsidian , of fire creatures who burn with evil not heat. ... They tell of a mighty earthen behemoth who defeated all comers and awaits on his icy glacier. They tell of the surviving knights banding together and forming a mighty host to drive the invaders from their land. Tales of an endless horde of gnolls, of fiendish armies...and of the great plateau. Where an ancient god of war, tired of battle had created a sanctuary . A mesa raised from the frozen wastes that rose over a mile from the ground, high over the mists. Where no magic works and those who trespass tempt the god's wrath.

Of course most of these stories were greeted with doubt, and just fueled the curiosity of the local bandits...err adventurers to travel north. However during the year 1030 the existence of the plateau was confirmed by Captain Ramirez of the Grommish Sky Fleet. The Grommish Captain was on a diplomatic mission to Leeha from Grom City when fierce winds blew his vessel off course. Fearing the worse, he was surprised to discover that the damning mists of legends could be over flown with few adverse affects ( with the exception being attacked by winged demons and flying squirrels) As he was correcting his course he noticed a massive plateau which towered over the mists. As he approached his ship began losing power and only his skilled helmsman and his back up manual systems ( powered by some top secret magic) prevented a fatal crash. His skill at falconry allowed his pet hawk to fly to the plateau and deliver messages to and from the inhabitants. Being a Grommer , he didn't pass up this opportunity to trade and profit . He traded supplies and weaponry for barrels of wines and spirits, and plundered northern gold. Since that time, a few Grommish captains have journey there to trade . The journey to the plateau was perilous but the lure of cash is the siren call to the avarice prone Grommers.

On this desolate plateau a small settlement thrived. It was a simple settlemen. There was a garden , tended by an old woman called Gardener. The crops she grew were sparse but supplemented the food caught by Hunter, the huntsman. There was a small trading post, which dealt mostly in trades between travelers who passed by the plateau. It sold second hand weapons and armor, as well as a few mundane goods and sundries. It was ran by shopkeeper and his wife, Wife. There was a small smithy as well . There wasn't enough metal or coal to run a proper forge, but the three dwarves that operate it ,did a fine job on weapon and armor repairs and maintenance . There names were, King, Lord, and Bard. There was a fourth dwarf but he vanished awhile ago, he was aptly named Wounded. Finally the central building of the plateau was the grand Last Inn. It was operated by a man called Innkeeper and his wife called Hero. She left the plateau for months at a time , rumors had it she was a leader of a band of soldiers. They had a young son named Eagle. Most importantly there was the plateau's resident demigod, Drunk. Apparently he raised the plateau with his force of will , and was the only one who could perform magic in this sanctuary , and by all accounts he was immortal. He also drank himself into a stupor with the magic wine he created. Lastly there was also the inn's staff, there was an old dark skinned half elf woman named Cook, a busty young maid named Maid, and of course...

* * *

><p>"FETCH!... FETCH!" , cried Cook with a foreign but stern commanding voice.<p>

"Where is that useless boy? ", Cook grumbled.

Cook was a large menacing half elven woman with dusky skin. She was the newest resident to the plateau. The half elf knew Innkeeper before he settled there apparently and she fitted right in. She claimed to be a former priestess or soldier of some sort . Cook was a few decades past her prime , but showed little signs of the wear of age. She was tall for a half elf( a towering 6 feet) , her graying hair tied in a simple pony tail. From looking at her, it was clearly obvious the half elf seemed out of place at the inn. She looked like she was more suited on a battlefield , with weapon and shield in hand.

Maid shrugged her shoulders at Cook's question.

No doubt practicing swords or disturbing the guests again with his useless questions Maid thought, as she was cleaning tables.

Maid was a rare beauty in the northern lands. She came to the plateau when she was 12 with a caravan. Apparently her parents were slain, and the caravan master asked Innkeeper to take her in. Her curly brown hair, her radiant smile, and her low cut dresses were almost as much as an attraction for the inn as the local "demi god".

A thin , awkward youth stumbled through the back door, and hurriedly put on his simple breech cloth uniform. The uniform matched Cooks attire. It was a simple green cloth with faded yellow trim. Innkeeper liked his staff to look "professional" as he put it. Maid was the exception though. He knew it was better for the bottom line if she didn't wear the apron. The locals would riot if she did.

" Sorrry! Sorry!...look don't hit me ...I was busy stabling and feeding the horses of our guests.", stammered the youth named Fetch. " They have a lot of horses ! " , he cried, fearing the deceptively strong smacks of Cook.

Cook, fumed, then composed herself, " Ok, go fetch some water! NOW! ", she ordered while casually tossing a heavy pail at Fetch.

Fetch caught it with a pained grimace and raced back out the rear of the inn.

A bemused spectator , chuckled in the corner. Maid gave a slight gasp , as she didn't notice his presence till now .

"Don't mind me", said the cloaked nondescript man, "This is the first bit of "normal", Ive had in a long time. " , he said wistfully with a wink.

Maid smiled back at him with an exaggerated waitress smile and gave him a short nod. "Can I get you something to eat or drink my lord? We still have stew from last night, and the bread is fresh.", at first she didn't know who this man was, but she thought she might have been one of the sellswords accompanying the small band that came to the inn a few days ago.

"Bread will be fine", said the man. " So is it true? Magic doesn't work here? How do you people survive up here? Don't monsters attack?"

"Ah... its true magic doesn't work here, but the land is remarkably fertile, and Hunter is very good at his craft. As for defense...Shopkeeper,Wife , Gardener and especially myself are useless in a fight ," she replied with another exaggerated bar maid huff, " but the dwarves at the smithy are down right lethal with axe and blade. And of course I already mentioned Hunter , hes rather skilled with the bow,he once shot a snowball off my head to show off. "

" How about the inn ? This place seems sturdy enough.", asked the man , even though it was an understatement. The inn was more like a small keep with windows instead of arrow slits.

Maid exited the room, and returned with the man's bread, and continued the conversation where she left off. " Oh I've seen Cook toss out drunks twice her size, and once when gnolls swarmed the plateau, she got a hammer from her trunk, no not the smithy hammer or the one she uses to tenderize meat. A big war hammer ! ", once again gasping and giggling with the barmaid over zealousness," and smacked a half dozen of those beasts apart! "

"Fetch can handle a sword, I think he learns from Hunter , the dwarves and sometimes Hero. When Hero is here, that's the innkeepers wife by the way. Shes like a war chief or something, and nobody messes with her, or her soldiers will come or something like that. The Innkeeper, I assume he knows how to fight. Hes big and all, and aren't all innkeepers retired adventurers or something? Oh then there's Drunk. One time when a band of giants came to the plateau, ..he wandered into the midst of them. The giants took turns hammering him and chopping him up. It was horrible to watch...( her voice going to a whisper) he wouldn't die , no matter how horrible his wounds, they even tried to ..burn him...(she paused losing her composure for a sec) the giants retreated, unsure of what they were dealing with.( she said again with her barmaid enthusiasm.)"

"Thank you," said the man as he finished his bread. He left a generous silver, surveyed the quiet inn, and left through the back door.

* * *

><p>"Fetch this, go get that, blah blah blah...", mumbled the boy named Fetch as he tossed a bale of hay to the horses.<p>

Fetch was a tall boy , over 6 feet. Upon first glance at him, one would think thin. But he had that wry muscular look to him if you examined closer. He did all the mundane work around the inn. During the mornings he would help Cook prepare the days meals, at night he would help Maid with the inn's service. During the days, he would either help Innkeeper with repairs or one of the other residents with their work. The dwarves and Shopkeeper sometimes needed help moving stuff, or Hunter needed help setting traps or lugging meat around. Sometimes he had to weed gardens with Gardener. He grumbled about it, but at least they paid him. Despite his busy mundane life, he always found time to practice. Archery with hunter, melee with Lord. Even history, letters, and prayers with Cook. When he was younger..he even snuck around town with Maid. Playfully spying on his elders. These days, Maid doesn't play with him anymore, saying hes too big for that. She was probably right.

He heard all the tales from wandering sell swords, bards, and other adventurers that pass through the inn. He knew it was a big world out there, and he was glad he was here not out beyond the mists where monsters roamed.

Sure he faced monsters before. Every few months, bandits or worse tried to raid the plateau. He knew his limits , he was trained well. He knew he was a match for any bandit, most gnolls, even a wolf but he wouldn't dare face an ogre or a bear by himself. Cook told him, knowing your limits on the battlefield is as important as any martial skill. Hunter told him once, a clear mind is just as important as a strong arm on the battlefield. Lord told him, as long as you are standing at the end of the fight, you win.

Fetch was content to live the rest of his life on the plateau, but everything changed 4 months ago.

A band of adventurers, or ruffians as Cook called them, came to the plateau. It was the first time this particular group came to the plateau . At first they were in awe, but quickly grew bored of this place. They apparently met a band of Ogres or giants, that had maggots for blood and used fiery crossbows. They fought, were defeated and fled till they reached the plateau. The maggot ogres did not pursue however, and the group made their way up till they reached the inn. They were the typical arrogant adventurers that Fetch had seen a dozen times before. All full of themselves and wanting to pick fights, till Cook or one of the dwarves put them in their place. This group was different though . Sure they had a few big loud mouth warriors like all the rest, a preachy cleric that was useless without her magic, and a shady rogue, that tried to steal the silverware till Innkeeper or Cook caught him. This particular group had Nara. She appeared about Fetch's age, it was hard to tell since she was an elf . She had the typical elven grace and subdued beauty, that Fetch had seen before in other members of the sylvan race. She was of average height, lithe , had short dark hair and had the most striking green eyes. She radiated confidence and competence, but most importantly she talked, and Fetched listened. And when Fetch talked..she listened.

Fetch never met anyone like her before. They talked about monsters, about the north , about legends and tales . She answered his questions about the outside world, he answered her questions about the plateau. She told him that she was named after the famous tiefling Summoner Lady Nayra, the champion of Lueders. He told her that he was named because of what he did around town . It was a simple but effective naming system used by the old northern tribes. She told him , that she grew up in an orphanage in Grom City. She never knew her heritage or her parents. She took up adventuring to escape poverty. He told her that his parents were killed by a dragon in the wastes when he was a child, and he wandered in the wastes till he found the plateau and crawled his way up. He would have died if Hunter didn't find him.

Fetch never had a friend like her before. For the time in his life, he was not just content , but truly happy . Then one week later , she left. He knew that day would come , but she left without saying good bye or leaving a note. He asked Maid , and Cook but they said she didn't leave any messages. Fetch knew he shouldn't be surprised at that outcome. She was an adventurer after all. He was just a laborer at an inn. He was thankful for that brief time they spent together. So with a heavier heart, he set back to his daily routine. Trying to forget her and move on.

Fetch never forget her though. He thought of her everyday. He was told some people drink to forget. He tried some of Drunk's magic wine, but he didn't forget...it just gave him a headache the next day.

About 2 months past, and then... she returned! Her group was smaller. She also looked a bit more haggard, but Fetch didn't care, she was back. Nara seemed genuinely happy to seem him. They lied together that night she returned. She seemed a little distant and tired, but Fetch didn't care at that point. She was back. She told him her tale. She left and didn't say a word, because she didn't know what words to say, and hoped he would forget her. Her group went exploring in the ancient mines of the Diamond Khan, battled maddened beasts by the Walrus peninsula , and fought gnolls in an abandoned fortress. Finally they were ambushed by Fiends with fierce beards and sharp glaives. They slew some of her companions and the survivors retreated. When all seemed lost, they stumbled once again onto the plateau, which gave their pursuers pause.

Fetch noted the time discrepancy. It was like 2 years to his 2 months that she left. A common occurrence when one journeyed through the mysterious mists. He still felt a little betrayed that she left without saying farewell, but that didn't matter now she was with him again. He told her that he loved her. Never had he said truer words he thought. He felt his entire life leading up to this moment. She replied she loved him back, with a tear in her eye. He wanted to say more, but she silenced him with a kiss , as they laid together that night.

The next day when he awoke, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Maid said that the adventurers had left early in the morning. Something about heading south back to Grom. Deep in his heart, he knew , that he would never see her again .<p>

"FETCH!",cried Cook," Wheres that WATER!"

His train of thought was interrupted as he was lost in his day dream of the past.

The evening service was especially busy that night. Besides the locals and the small merchant caravan that arrived 2 days ago , a group of mercenary/swordsmen arrived late that afternoon. Fetch, thought he knew their type. They would drink too much, start a fight with one of the caravan guards, then Cook or himself would have to break it up. Thankfully though, they did nothing of the sort. They just ate sullenly and ...watched.

Probably too exhausted to cause trouble tonight , Fetch thought.

One of the Caravan guards on the other hand proved to be quite the entertainer to everyone's delight. He told a tale of a ruin in the swamp , crawling with snake men. Where a magical orb laid, that could control a dragon! Sadly no one knew how to use the orb , so the adventurers that sacked the temple sold it for a pittance.

He seemed quite worldly for a guard, Fetch thought he was an adventurer of some sort. Later cards and dice were being played. The nice nondescript guard seemed to be on an unlucky streak and lost a few coins, much to the delight of the dwarves, the other caravan guards and some of the sell swords .

After that he excused himself for some air, vowing to return later for revenge at the gaming table.

Fetch , stared at the crowded common room. He looked at the guards , and at the swordsmen. Some of them were missing and Fetch assumed they probably went to sleep early." They don't look that special he thought, I could do what they do ... I bet...", he thought to himself.

"FETCH!", a loud unmistakable voice roared. Fetch knew it was innkeeper and he sounded really annoyed. He quickly made a mental list , and breathed a sigh of relief when he was sure all his chores and duties were done.

The Innkeeper was a massive man, even bigger then Cook. He always kept his appearance tidy, and took great pains in his grooming. He looked like a cross between an ogre and a knight. Even though Fetch never saw him in a serious fight before, he was sure he could take a knight and an ogre on at once. No one really knew much about Innkeeper, save Cook and Hero , but neither talked much about him.

"Yes Sir," Fetch replied as he hurried to the back room.

"IS EAGLE in the common room? He's not in the kitchen or in the storerooms. Its past his bedtime!", Innkeeper bellowed with an edge of menace in his voice.

"No sir, Eagle is not here. I will look outside for him," replied Fetch. The Innkeeper was generally a reasonable man , but anytime his son was involved, his temper would flare.

Fetch quickly escaped outside. Even if he didn't find Eagle, at least he was outside and not inside. Poor Maid and Cook he chuckled.

As Fetch congratulated himself on his quick thinking, he saw a bit of movement several hundred yards away from the inn , near the center of the plateau. " Oh, I get to play the fox and the rescuer!" he smiled to himself.

He didn't want to yell out and panic Eagle, the last thing he wanted was to have to chase the brat around at night. So he swiftly jogged to where he saw the movement. The roar of the inn , quickly faded behind him, and he heard a muffled shriek. "Something's wrong", Fetch thought and quickened his stride.

When Fetch reached the spot he saw the movement he saw 5 of the sell swords, with something squirming and weeping in a bag. He knew at once it was Eagle. It was dark , but not complete darkness. He saw four of them wearing mailed shirts and wielding swords . The last one was bigger then the rest and was wearing a breast plate , holding the struggling bag over his shoulder.

"Quiet Brat! A nice ransom you will bring us , that big dumb Innkeeper shouldn't let his valuables run around so freely."

Fetch grew mad, he silently cursed himself for not having a sword or at least a dagger at hand. Lord would often tell him to always have a weapon handy, but he always scoffed at that notion. Now Eagle was going to pay for his lack of forethought. He needed to tell someone fast. No one would hear him over the noisy tavern. and it would alert the captors as well. He turned around and decided to quickly run back.

"Hey look what we have here", a sixth sell sword laughed as he stood in Fetch's path." Its that stable boy Fetch . What a strange name, its like something you would order a dog to do. I think dog would be a better name for you don't you think. " He laughed merrily at his own joke.

"Stop wasting time, he's useless ", said the man with the breastplate." One hostage is enough, kill the other one to show them we mean business."

Fetch knew he couldn't fight 6 armed men while he was unarmed. He might be able to outrun them, but he had to get past the last one first. Even if he did slip past him, he noticed a few had crossbows. He didn't relish a crossbow bolt in the back.

He suddenly grew frustrated at his predicament. Not only would he not escape and most likely die , but these bandits would steal Eagle, and make Innkeeper pay a ransom. Also the only girl he ever loved had left him, not once but twice without saying anything. Also when he thought about it , his life sucked. There was no future being a lackey at this remote inn.

Screw it, he thought. If I'm going down . I'm taking one with me.

Fetch, rushed the laughing man that stood between him and the inn. At first it looked like he wanted to slip by him, but he ducked within the surprised mans reach and head butted the mans nose with his forehead. A move that Lord taught him , in one of their sparring matches. His forehead stun a bit, but the sell swords nose exploded in blood as he dropped his sword and fell on one knee, grasping his face.

Fetch quickly grabbed the blade , and made a wild slash, at the man. The blade just grazed the shoulder of the wounded man. Fetch blamed both the darkness and his spinning head for the weak blow. Fetch prepared to finish the man off when a sharp pain exploded in his leg. A crossbow bolt was in his thigh, and he felt all his power quickly slipping away. He gave one last slash , but it was another glancing and hurried strike. It once again struck the bleeding man , but didn't penetrate his armor.

He laughed at himself , when he remembered Cook telling him mail was a good defense vs slashing weapon, better to to use a quick thrust then a strong swing. His laugh was cut off , when his jaw met the boot of an on rushing sell sword. Fetch found himself dazed. He dropped his blade, and was on all fours. His leg was going numb quickly. He knew an artery was hit and he probably wasn't going to make it .

All he heard was laughing , around him. The man who he disarmed, wasn't laughing though, he grabbed his stolen blade. "Ok Dog! I'm gonna give you a nice slow stomach wound...One that wont kill you ...yet...but your gonna lie writhing on this field. You will be too weak to shout, and all you can think of is pulling your guts back into your stomach. They will probably find you in the morning, hopefully one of them will put you out of your misery"

"Now,Now...there's no need for that. Kidnapping children is bad enough, but it takes six of you to kill one unarmed kid ? I don't even think goblins are that low.", a bemused voice said in the darkness.

A thin man in a gray cloak, walked out of the darkness, but he appeared unarmed." Now, i know you boys are looking for a quick buck, and I of all people respect that, but this is just unsporting. At least give the boy a quick death "

The man with breastplate unamused said."Kill him too"

Fetch wasn't sure what happened next. Two of the sell swords wielding crossbows, collapsed onto the ground with daggers in their throat. Another sellsword slashed at the grey cloaked man, but he was gone, and his blow instead struck the man Fetch wounded earlier. A blade flashed and two more men fell. Only the man with the breastplate and the squirming bag stood standing. He recovered from the shock of his men being slain and held a blade to the bag.

"STAND BACK! Drop your blade or the boy gets it. I mean it! "

"Oh, what makes you think I care about some innkeeper's brat. I only interfered because I thought the boy fought valiantly and deserved a better death.", despite his words the man sheathed his blade, and proceeded to retrieve his daggers.

"Back off, I've killed dozens of men...this brat means not...", his speech was interrupted by a dagger to his throat. He slumped wordlessly to the ground.

"Man , what a mess...I gave him a chance to flee, but he kept running his mouth off. I hate guys like that.", he turned to Fetch and squatted down to his prone body , " Look, here's the deal. I saved your life ..but i want you to do one thing for me. OK?"

Fetch stared at the man who stared back with cold dead eyes and just nodded.

"Ok, I didn't do this. Make up a story who slew them, but it wasn't me. Say you killed them or something... GOT IT?", he punctuated his last question while holding his throat seeking daggers.

Fetch nodded again, then the man was gone.

Fetch wasn't sure if he dreamed what happened. Surely that must have been the case. After the crossbow he must have started hallucinating. He clenched his eyes shut, then opened them. Sadly he was still surrounded by the dead sell swords. He grabbed a blade and supported himself with it, the wound on his leg wasn't as bad as he thought. He tied a quick wrap around it. He limped to the whimpering bag, and opened it. Poor Eagle was quietly sobbing in the bag, but stopped when he saw the familiar face of Fetch. Fetch ungagged and unbinded him.

"Get help. ", he whispered before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>Fetch woke up , but he wasn't in his straw cot. He was in one of the guest room's linen beds. He looked around, and saw Cook beside him, replacing the dressing on his leg.<p>

"You're awake", said Cook .

"What..what happened ...is Eagle is he alright?...", Fetch asked.

"He's fine, he ran screaming into the inn last night, said Fetch was in trouble. Muttering something about you saving his life from the bad men. We would have probably ignored him, but he was covered in blood you see. A few of us ran to where Eagle told us, and sure enough, there you were, a half dozen men at your feet. You were out cold , barely supporting yourself on a sword...that was quite a feat. So you killed all six men by yourself?"

"So it wasn't a dream .", he whispered to himself, he remembered the man with the daggers and swallowed hard.

"Yes , I killed them I think. "...he paused..." after the crossbow hit my leg, I'm not sure what happened , I think errmm.. I killed them by instinct...I think."

Cook considered his words. " Well its not the first time I've heard of something like that happening, and that's pretty much what Eagle said too. .. Well done my boy. Well done, you surprised us all."

Fetch found out later, that the four remaining sell swords, left the inn during the confusion when Eagle arrived.

Lord claimed, that through his training, Fetch learned how to channel the power of a dwarven berserker.

The caravan , left the next day as well. The caravan master was quite impressed that an unarmed boy could slay six armed mercenaries.

Innkeeper and his wife Hero thanked Fetch repeatedly. Fetch never saw either of them act this way.

The story telling guard, returned later and won all his money back and then some. The next day he left with the caravan, but he promised to tell the tale of Fetch .


	2. Chapter 2

"So , if you ask me Fetch, you should forget about joining up with Hero's tribesman. The life of an adventurer is the way to go.", proclaimed Lord as he examined Fetch's "plunder".

Lord was stocky even for a dwarf, he had several scars over his massive arms and bald head, and looked more like a short flesh golem then a dwarf. Despite this, he had an extremely well groomed beard, which was braided into 2 grand forks, decorated with gold and silver rings. Everyone knew Lord was foul tempered and a braggart, but for some reason Fetch took a liking to him. Even though he knew Lord told some tall tales, there was generally enough truth in them to make him an interesting fellow.

"I'll give you 200 gold for the lot of them...and don't try to negotiate, that's the friend and family rate...", said Lord shrewdly .

Fetch sighed, he didn't like haggling with lord but he needed the money after all...

After the failed abduction of Eagle. Fetch was the toast of the small community on the plateau. After the caravan left, with the mysterious non descript grey cloaked guard. Fetch admitted to everyone that he didn't kill them, but the mysterious stranger did and he told him to take the credit. Hunter said he scouted the area for additional tracks , in case a bandit or 2 left, but there was no sign of a mysterious stranger . Lord and King, also proclaimed that the guard in question was playing cards with them, and if he did indeed kill 6 armed men there would be at least blood on him, and they didn't see any. Everyone attributed this mysterious stranger to the fact, that innkeeper said that Fetch be sent away because he was too dangerous to have around. A berserker was dangerous as it is, one that is around old women and children is asking for trouble. Fetch protested, but a big part of him knew that this was his way out off the plateau. Innkeeper said as soon as his wife returned he would go with her , to be a soldier or something. So now Fetch found himself selling his "loot" from the slain bandits.

"But, Cook said the breast plate and sword were probably worth that much...", complained Fetch. He knew this game, and was sure he can beat Lord at it.

"What does an elfy know about weapons and armor, that a dwarf doesn't!", scowled Lord,"I'm like the best blacksmith around for a 1000 miles! She dun know a stick from a sword.. careful if you do get a stick , don't plant it in the ground.,..She might prance or something around it."...he chuckled to himself, proud of his joke. No one else in the room laughed, but that was fine. Lord knew it was too high brow for these twits.

King was tired of the haggling and decided to settle this, "OK look, we will give you 125 for the bandit's armor and swords. You keep the breast plate and the fancy blade. If you decide to change your mind , we can negotiate for those later."

Lord grumbled, but knew not to overrule King in matters of business.

Fetch thought it over." 120 , and you adjust that breast plate to fit me."

"Done !", said Lord. as he retrieved the breast plate and looked it over. "Seriously , you should hook up with one of those wandering adventure bands or even a traveling caravan as a guard. Trust me I've done some soldiering and adventuring in my day. And adventuring is the fast lane to success. Soldiers do stupid stuff like march, and stay on guard, and dig ditches. Maybe...just maybe they see like 10 minutes of acton in a month of boredom. Adventurers fight monsters, avoid traps, see new sights...oh and the women! The women literally throw themselves at you! Even in dungeons, there's a lot of maidens and princesses that need to be rescuing ! and they are very generous with their rewards "he said with an exaggerated wink" Adventurers get sex more then any other profession, except for maybe pimp or harem tester. Oh even the bad guy girls throw themselves at you. I'm talking about dryads, nixies, nymphs, succubus, vampiresses, xills, blue sladd...err never mind about the last bit"

"Yeah look at you now...", said Fetch with rolled eyes," this run down smithy in the middle of nowhere sure is a testament of your success."

Fetch expected Lord to throw one of his famous rants and tantrums at that taunt, but he laughed," Hey don't blame me ... Blame King there...", he chose to live here, and as his sworn body guard I abide. We could be in the richest dwarven court, drinking the finest mead, with beautiful dwarven lasses . "

Bard nodded his head in agreement. He was sort of the village idiot, but it was rare for him to form an opinion on anything.

Fetch noticed King was getting uncomfortable at Lord's boasting, and gave a cough to try to interrupt Lord.

"Listen Fetch, Despite my humble appearance, and simple abode, I'm like the greatest dwarven adventurer in 3 crystal spheres. I've slain dragons, ninjas, giants, gods, giant gods, giant dragons, giant dragon gods...giant ninja dragon gods...you name it I've killed it. I've sacked enough wealth and plunder to be a king. I have more magic items and artifacts then most magic stores! And I'm like some sort of super savant at all things dwarf, mining, smithing, carving..you named it , I'm the master! ", Lord continued with his boasting till Fetch interrupted.

"Ok , ok...mighty Lord, secret master of the universe. Even if I believed you, which I don't , are you telling me that this life you lead, here on the plateau, sharpening weapons for travelers is the pinnacle of the adventuring life. and its better, then being a soldier marching into battle, fighting and dieing with your comrades?"

Lord chuckled , he acted like a man that knew something that you didn't, " its a matter of perspective my boy. To you , we are just 3 dwarves in a shack in the middle of nowhere. What if I told you , I was hired at a dimensional trading Nexus, by the most powerful dwarven priest king in the land, to keep him safe as he sought wisdom from none other then the king's god himself. Which of course required a dangerous journey through magical mysts and ascending a region that was raised from the tundra itself by the gods force of will where the very essence of magic is nullified. Doesn't that sound more grand ? I'm like living the dream life of every adventurer! "

"Why look at the time,",King interrupted," stores close, sorry fetch...out...git..git ...out...now!", as he pushed Fetch out of the shop. "your money and your armor should be ready tomorrow" he quickly said as he slammed the door.

Fetch liked King. He didn't interact much with him, as much as the other dwarven smiths, but he helped King with his brewery business. He never referred to it as a business though. He treated it more like a sacred duty or something. Whatever thought Fetch as long as he pays. Once a month or so, depending on the delivery of bottles and kegs, Fetch and King would find Drunk. They would then whisper the type of alcohol they wanted fill the bottle or keg with water, and let Drunk touch it. It changed into whatever brew was desired. Apparently this was magic of the highest order, and the only magic that worked on the plateau, but Fetch wasn't impressed.

"Crazy dwarves ", said Fetch...as he walked back to the inn, he considered some of Lord's words. Not the crazy drunk dwarf bits...hmm adventurer or soldier. Cook admitted being a soldier before, Fetch didn't relish serving under another Cook. Who ever heard of a soldier getting rich, but you heard tales of adventurers striking it rich all the time. Innkeeper was probably an adventurer, and look at him now. Big Inn, pretty wife, the respect of the community. Nara was an adventurer as well, if I was an adventurer maybe we can meet up , group together.

Hey, how hard could it be? thought Fetch naively.

* * *

><p>A caravan finally arrived , that was headed to Mammoth Castle. Supposedly one of the few gathering areas, for civilized folk remaining in the north. The lady of the castle was said to be a patron to adventurers , and that sounded a good as place as any to start.<p>

Most of the small community gathered for Fetchs departure.

Cook was disappointed with Fetch's decision. She gave him a prayer book and an amulet to ward evil and keep him safe. She saluted him, and at that point Fetch realized he was truly going to miss her. "Don't forget your prayers... and keep practicing your swordsmanship she said solemnly."

Maid was in tears. She gave him a pair of traveling boots she had made. " be good, and stay alive. "she whispered to him.

Hunter and Fetch didn't talk much, even though they sometimes trained and practiced together. He didn't say anything , he just gave a simple nod as acknowledgement.

Shopkeeper, Wife and gardener. Gave him a backpack full of provisions. They too were in tears.

King , Lord and Bard. Presented Fetch with a fine war axe. Fetch never seen it before at the shop. It looked very ornate and expensive. They also gave him a simple wooden shield. "Traditionally berzerkers bite on a shield to help them get their crazy on.", said Lord with a smile."Now git out in and show the world some true adventuring!"

Innkeeper told Fetch, "I'm sorry to have to send you away and you seem to be taking it well, better then I thought. But you understand, berzerkers are too dangerous to have around children and the elderly. Truth be told , I always considered you just a servant, but you saved my boy and I owe you. " He touched his finger to Fetch's forehead. this wont hurt now but will probably hurt later, but it will serve you well ." ,he said cryptically.

Even young Eagle came up to Fetch and hugged his leg wordlessly. Till his father tapped his shoulder and he let go.

"Farewell my friends !, I'm going to miss you all !",Fetch climbed onto the last wagon of the caravan and watched his friends grow smaller in the distance. Fetch though, what I have gotten myself into.

* * *

><p>Master Logan was a shrewd businessman. He believe in maximizing his profits and minimizing his expenses. His caravan's goal was mammoth castle, but his route meandered through the small outposts and communities of the area. Also , anyone who wishes to travel with his caravan either paid for a berth on his wagons, or signed up as a guard. The quality of his guards were suspect but at least they lacked in quality they made up in quantity.<p>

At the Spire of the Narwhal , Logan recruited a man named Big Jim. He wasn't sure if he was any good or not, but he knew he talked a good game. A simple 2 silver a day plus food, was enough to keep Jim focused on his task. Jim kept the caravans safe and assigned guards and watches. He was loud and impressive enough that he kept the other merchants feeling somewhat safe.

Logan knew a deal when he saw it, but wasn't about to put his life in the hands of Big Jim. He hired his own bodyguard. A small dwarf woman, a mere slip of a girl, that carried a big axe. She looked out of the place in the rag tag caravan, but he witnessed her slay a centaur in the dueling pits.

Currently Big Jim had 9 other "guards" under his command. They recently picked up a tall youth from the plateau. He was leery at accepting him, but he brought his own weapons and armor. So he at least looked the part. The "guards" he had picked up were quite a diverse group, so he didn't look at all out of the place.

The ones that stood out were Otis, an man of average height but almost as broad as he was tall, the twins Frank and Hank, Some snotty artificer named Clovis and a red headed shield maiden named Brandy.

Logan's caravan despite its run down appearance, ran like clock work. He liked to keep things running smooth. He had enough worries on his mind, he didn't need need human error to compound them. In the morning they had breakfast, then depending on the route , they travel 3-4 hours break for a small meal then continue on for another 3-4 hours till night falls. Then they make camp. Some of the guards would do some light sparring , and the merchants would watch for entertainment. Some watches would be posted. Then hopefully an uneventful night will lead to the same routine the next day. Of course , due to the random shifting of the mists, getting lost or delayed is always a problem. Also the threat of monsters was always a problem. However, the local vigilante group, the knights of winter, had done a good job of driving the larger bands of beasts away. Still, smaller bands and more cunning monsters were still a threat.

As Logan prepared to rest he noticed most of the camp was gathered to watch the sparring. Most of the time, the sparring was rather lame. As a connoisseur of dueling pits and fighting arenas, Logan has watched the best of the best . From bear pits in Ostland, to the back alleys of Grom City, to the mighty Coliseum of Lueders. He signaled for his bodyguard to clear the crowd a bit , so he could watch the action. The small dwarf, despite her petite and harmless appearance, elbowed and shoved the merchants to the side so Logan can watch.

* * *

><p>Fetch , side stepped the big mans club swing with ease. Despite being freakishly strong, Otis was slow, he was using a sluggish weapon, and he was telegraphing his blows. Countless hours of training from his mentors at the plateau made this an easy fight for Fetch. Despite his advantage, he didn't want to embarrass the big man. He seemed a nice enough fellow, they were only fighting because Fetch embarrassed Big Jim, when he sparred with the new recruit to see how "tough " he was. After 2 more guards, Big Jim sent Otis to humble him, but it wasn't turning out the way he wanted. Fetch pivoted once more to avoid the club swing then gently tapped the big mans back with his sword.<p>

Otis stared blankly for a second, then smiled " tall man fast, Otis lose ."

The gathering of merchants cheered.

Big Jim was losing his composure at this point. If this new recruit , wasn't shown his place, he might lose his respect, and his sweet job. It was easier telling people to guard and be on watch then actually doing it yourself. "Ok, ok, nice one Fetcher. Round one is over...take a 2 min break.. Clovis come here."

A man wearing a very patched up and worn vest and merchant robe came to Jim. Jim whispered to him, and they both turned their back to Fetch...plotting apparently.

Fetch wasn't tired or winded. His high altitude training and naturally high constitution made it pretty hard for him to tire, while doing simple sparring. He felt a tug on his jerkin, he looked back and didn't see anyone. Then he felt the tug again, and looked down and there was a small girl wearing what looked like a white/blue dress with curly light brown hair.

"Can I see that axe? ", she said with a high voice.

Fetch was wielding the sword he recovered from the bandit leader and the simple wooden shield given to him by the dwarves of the plateau. It took him a second to realize she meant the axe strapped to his back. Part of his training from Cook involved marching while carrying heavy packs . He didn't even realize he was still carrying his pack and extra weapons on his back. He unstrapped the axe, and passed it to the girl.

"Take a look, but don't hurt yourself ok. Weapons are dangerous", he said while patting her hair.

The girl looked annoyed and shocked when he patted her hair, and quickly slapped and brushed away his hand. "Don't treat me like a kid! I'll have you...".. she was interrupted by Big Jim

"OK ROUND 2!"

Otis advanced , he warily swung his club , and was pleasantly surprised at its unnaturally swift movements.

Fetch, stared for a second, also shocked. "how?..", the club connected with his shield. A slight blue aura enveloped the tip of the club as it impacted. He brought it up just in time. Otis was strong, very strong, despite his blow being blocked it shook Fetch to his spine, and staggered him back . He fell to one knee for a second. Otis could have finished him right there, but thankfully the big man treated this a friendly sparring match, and did not have Big Jim's malicious intent.

"Otis strong..,,,,book man made club stronger and Otis faster...", said the big man ..now moving unnaturally fast.

Fetch's mind reeled...then he realized this must be magic. Since he came to the plateau, he was told that no magic worked there, except by the Drunk. He wasn't sure how prevalent magic was and what it can exactly do . He was about to find out.

Otis took another swing, Fetch blocked with his shield again. This time however he lashed out with his blade wildly in response. Fetch was staggered , and he could see a visible crack on his shield. The newly splintered wood glowed blue slightly for an instant. His counter blow struck Otis's side, but lacked the power to slow the big man.

Fetch felt his arm going numb, it was like the time the horse kicked him in the stable. Most likely he broke a bone.

Big Jim laughed" Round 2 goes to Otis...oh did the upstart hurt himself...we don't let slackers loaf around here you know. If you get beat up this badly in a simple sparring match, your gonna have to spend the rest of your trip with the fat merchants."

"Hey!" , said an annoyed fat merchant.

Fetch was getting mad now. This was personal now, he was gonna win this one arm or not. He instinctively uttered a prayer of battle. He felt the adrenaline rush into him. His arm felt better. He turned to the little girl," Sorry, I'm going to need that axe now."

The girl was mesmerized by the axe, she didn't even seem to notice the outcome of the precious fight. She snapped out of her trance, and handed the axe to Fetch. Fetch noticed she handled the axe easily , she also wore tons of make up. What type of trampy girl wears that amount of make up? he asked himself, as his mind began to wander.

"Oh, the upstart wants a third round. and using a wood cutters axe no less...hah...axe vs club...I get it", he said laughing.

Otis, smiled revealing his gap filled maw. He rushed forward with his unnatural speed towards his target.

Fetch hefted the axe. It was too heavy and unwieldy for him to wield one handed like Lord or King, but made a good two handed weapon. His mind focused on Otis, then his speed, then finally his club. At the last second he lashed out at the club with his axe. It was a well timed blow, and axe and club seemed to stand still , then the club shimmered blue , before fading as it shattered into splinters.

Fetch wasn't sure what happened but glad it worked. "Ok , I'm getting some rest, no more sparring unless its Big Jim,", he said defiantly

Otis stopped and looked." Tall man win...club gone." , He turned to the merchant Jim was talking to."bad magic man...bad!"

* * *

><p>The next few days were rather uneventful for Fetch. He proved himself to the rest of the guard, and they gave him a new found respect. Jim let the whole affair drop. Fetch could have made his life miserable, but he didn't have the time to waste on him. A few more days then he would be at Mammoth Keep and would probably never see Jim again.<p>

Otis ripped a two by 4 from one of the carts and was using it as his weapon. He seemed to hang around Fetch, his new best "buddy".

The robed merchant, was apparently a spell caster named Clovis. Fetch couldn't tell a sorcerer from an oracle, from a wizard, but apparently this fellow was an artificer. He specialized in enchanting people and items. A useful skill, Fetch thought.

The biggest shocker, was that the young girl, Ymir, he was talking to was apparently a dwarf! Fetch had never seen any dwarven women before. He always thought they would look like Lord ..but with boobs. But this one looked like a young girl , Her dress was a very ornate and decorated suit of chain and steel plates. She was apparently the carvan masters personal bodyguard and kept to herself, but she would come to Fetch to ask him about his axe and other gear. Fetch appreciated her curiosity, but felt she was an annoyance. He really wanted to get to know the shield maiden Brandy.

Brandy was a rare beauty for a shield maiden. Fetch had seen many warrior women before, but none ever struck him as beautiful. Most were built like men. Many also dressed and acted like men . Even Hero, could easily be confused with a man if it weren't for her long hair and large breasts. Brandy was different though, she had a definite feminine flair about her, she was like Maid except in armor.

Fetch didn't have a chance to talk to her , but gathered enough courage that day to speak to her.

Otis gave him a push ," Go, talk to pretty woman"

Fetch did a short jog to where Brandy was , at the front of the caravan.

Fetch cleared his voice..."Umm. hi Brandy?"

THUNK...THUNK...

She fell silently in surprise , as 2 short arrows embedded themselves in her throat and chest.

Behind him, he heard Frank yell," GOBLINS!"

Fetch quickly surveyed the situation. The wagons were stopped, and goblins seemed to swarm , everywhere. He noticed several guards already laid low. Off to the side several hundred feet away he noticed a large group of goblins and what appeared to be an Ogre charging towards the caravan.

"INCOMING!", Fetch yelled" Clear this trash now!"

As Fetch rushed back to the main group. He saw Otis bat a goblin with his new club. It crumpled , whimpering to the ground. As Otis was about to dispatch another , a goblin seemingly burst out of the ground and jabbed a long knife into Otis's back.

Fetch crashed into the backstabber with his shield , sending him flying to the ground. A quick thrust with his sword dispatched the cowardly foe.

Otis seemed unaware of his wound.. he just turned his head and smiled his gapped tooth smile at Fetch.

Fetch though, these goblins are clever and brave. Despite the carnage they were causing , they were being quickly dispatched. They were sacrificed as a pinning force , to prevent the caravan from taking a defensive formation. By the time the ambushers were slain, the main force would be upon them.

Fetch slashed another goblin, as a crude arrow, thudded beside him. Otis on the other hand, fared more poorly. An arrow impacted into his chest. Otis yanked the arrow out, causing as much damage as it did going in. He paused for awhile then said." Ouch...",as he dropped his club and fell.

Fetch slashed the face of the goblin he was engaged with and as it fell back and clutched its face he ran to his companions side. The wound looked bad. Fetch hadn't been on many battlefields, but hes seen death before, and Otis was dying.

"Hang in there big guy.", and he whispered a quick prayer that Cook had taught him.

Otis then opened his eyes. "Healer man." , he said with a gap toothed smile. He got up and retrieved his club.

The goblins at the caravan were dispatched, Fetched quickly counted Brandy , Big Jim, 2 of the merchants, and Frank amongst their fallen. Clovis was on top of a wagon sniping with a crossbow. Ymir, was standing knee deep in goblin gore, wielding an axe bigger then his own. Franks brother Hank, was quickly rummaging through his brothers gear. Running towards them was a vicious looking ogre with the head of a wolf. Or maybe was wearing a helmet shaped like a wolfs? Followed by 20-30 goblins.

"Gather", cried Clovis. Instinctively the remaining guards surrounded Clovis's wagon. Fetch could not see the tactical application of this maneuver, but did not want to be left alone to face the onrushing horde. After some of them gathered , Clovis shouted strange arcane phrases, and the remaining guards began moving rapidly, like Otis did the other day.

Unfamiliar with his new alacrity, Fetch thought they might stand a chance. He uttered a prayer of battle, and noticed a grey protective shimmer covered his group. Was that magic he thought? Did I just do magic?

Before he could answer himself. Otis hastily rushed toward the onrushing horde. This won't go well, thought Fetch disparagingly. Otis quickly slammed his club into the lead goblin. the force of his blow carried through to the goblin behind him, and the goblin beside him. All 3 crumpled lifelessly to the ground. He took an overhead swing into the goblin ahead of him, the force of the blow shattered his club but also splattered the goblin turning him into a geyser of blood, bone and eyeballs. He turned to the ogre and prepared to swing his now shortened club again . Unfortunately for Otis, he was surrounded by goblins at this point. Crude blades and spears, viciously jabbed and carved at his legs and back. Otis roared, and smashed another goblin, he then wavered, and fell...to the evil chortling cheer of the small horde.

Their cheer was interrupted as a crossbow bolt impaled a goblin, and they once again surged towards the caravan. Some of the merchants were either inside, underneath or ontop of the cart firing xbows, or bows at the goblins but most were hidden, praying to whatever god they worship.

Fetch noticed some of the other guards had fled, hoping the goblins would take their time killing and looting before worrying about them.

At the base of Clovis's cart , all that remained were Ymir, Hank , and himself.

I die with no regrets thought Fetch grimly. Ok maybe one regret...Nara.

The first wave of goblins charged them with spear and knife. Fetch readied his shield and stood near Hank. If they were goning to have any chance of victory it would be to out last them. Break their spirit. Maybe we could escape on a cart or something.

Ymir, lept straight at the goblin skirmishers with unnatural speed . Her axe arced over head, landing with a squishy thud into the lead goblin. She quickly recovered and swung her goblin wrecking axe in a wide arc, felling another goblin and clipping another. The goblins surged in as she recovered from her blow. One slashed her side, but unlike Otis's charge, Hank and Fetch stepped in and guarded her flank before she could be overwhelmed. Fetch slew another goblin with an efficient slice. Hank parried the one in front of him, buying Ymir enough time to smash it with her an axe.

The goblins paused their assault. The ogre roared and stalked forward. Clovis hit it in the shoulder with a crossbow bolt, but it glanced harmlessly off its armor. The remaining goblins warily followed their leader into battle, throwing spears and firing arrows seemingly random at the caravan.

Ymir shouted, a high pitch girlish war cry, and once again lept at her foe. The ogre swatted at her with its cruel looking blade. She gave a muffled cry , at its impact, but managed to score a deep wound to the ogres leg.

Ymir clutched at her side unable to stop the bleeding, her teeth clenched . Despite the carnage she had caused, she looks just like a little girl right now, Fetch thought. I can't beat that ogre,and I'm sure Hank can't. I don't even see the mage anymore. Shes the only that can.

The ogre roared in frustration , but continued its assault. Fetch muttered a quick prayer hoping to repeat his spell he did on Otis. Ymir, released the tension on her teeth, and looked at Fetch and then looked at her now healed wound. She wordlessly nodded in amazement, before picking up her axe again.

Hank stumbled from the Ogres blow. His shield and armor bearing most of the blow. A goblin tried to overtake him, but he still had enough sense to kick him away. Ymir took this distraction and slashes her axe at the ogres leg. The axe meets no resistance and for a second it looked like she missed. But then the ogre lost its balance and fell without its lower leg. Howling and thrashing .

Fetch seized the opportunity to slay the goblin that Hank kicked. The goblins howl in frustration and fury at their fallen champion, but their will for battle was broken . They scatter in every direction, and just as quickly as it started the battle was over.

* * *

><p>Despite their death toll , the caravan was mostly intact. Logan did a quick survey, they lost 4 horses, 2 of his teamsters, and 4 guards . 2 fled and were either lost, or food for goblins or wolves. Of the 4 surviving guards Hank suffered a broken arm and several broken ribs. Big Jim made a "miraculous" recovery..he claimed to have taken a heavy wound at the start of the battle but a hidden healing potion brought him back to full health . Clovis was skewered by spears, and still unconscious. Despite Fetch's clerical powers his condition was worsening.<p>

It could be worse, Logan thought, at least I still have my cargo.

2 of the carts were abandoned. Their cargo redistributed amongst the remaining carts. Logan was glad he hired Ymir. The little dwarf maiden proved to be a wise investment.

Hank , briefly mourned his brother, but as in the way of twins , when one falls the other takes his place ( and his gear). Logan thought it odd, that Hank never talked much when his brother was still alive, always hanging in the background, but since his brother died he took up where his brother left off. Must be a twin thing he thought.

Logan fired Big Jim at the next trading outpost. Jim protested angrily, but Ymir and Fetch told him to take a hike. Jim concede their point, and hastily left. After a lengthy haggling session, Logan bought a healing potion for Clovis. Logan was cheap, but at least he took care of his men.

After resupplying and recruiting the caravan left for its next stop Mammoth keep.

That Fetch fellow, proved to be really handy. No one knew he had healing powers, not even himself. He also proved really handy in a fight, good with the sword and more importantly kept his wits about him. He proved to be a good pick up. One of your better business decisions , thought Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

"...and that's my tale!", said Fetch with a long sigh.

"so ...let me get this straight...you are named for your ability to fetch water?", said a half confused, half-drunk Clovis.

"So, you gave up the chance to be in the honor guard of the champion of the boar? for a GIRL?...you only met briefly twice?.", asked a dull eyed Ymir," how sweet", she continued with feigned admiration.

"Great story...I love the part about the unicorns.", Hank muttered as he was watching the busty barmaid serve drinks.

The four companions had successfully reached Mammoth Keep. Fetch expected another outpost like the previous ones he visited. Sort of like the plateau but with a few more houses. Instead, it was a massive keep, larger than any building Fetch could imagine, surrounded by at least 100 houses and buildings, behind a solid stone wall. There were more people than Fetch had ever seen in his life here. There was so much, that houses and buildings were built outside the wall. . . Master Logan paid them a large bonus for their hard work, and wished them all the best. Fetch served as a guard for only 20 days but was paid 30 gold. He considered it a good start to his adventuring career.

Hank made it known immediately he was going to stay with the caravan. The other three immediately made their way to the keep to inquire about serving the local lady, who was said to be a patron to adventurers. However the guard told them the positions were filled and they were turned away at the gate. Fetch noticed an interesting job poster, and grabbed it. After some angry words and threats by Ymir to the guards , Fetch and Clovis dragged her to the first tavern they could find to cool her off.

The shack the locals called a tavern, was a dive compared to the Last Inn. There were an assortment of chairs, crates and barrels that people sat on. The floor was filthy, and the drinks were all watered down. Having the god of war and drinks as a neighbor had its advantages thought Fetch.

The friends settled into an empty table an ordered pitcher after pitch of the local spit water.

"A toast to Otis, Frank, Brandy...and all the others that fell", said Clovis loudly, trying to be overheard in the loud tavern.

The companions raised their glasses silently before downing their drinks.

After 3 pitchers of ale, 2 bottles of wine, a decanter of brandy and countless shots of some vile nameless brew, Fetch started to feel light headed. His companions on the otherhand were already dazed or in a stupor. They started telling their tales of their past.

Hank story was rather simple . Apparently he was from a small knightly order known as the order of the Crab. His childhood was rather boring, all he did was follow his brother around. He learned the same skills growing up as his brother, and even picked up the same combat maneuvers and fighting tricks as his brother. All his life he awaited the moment his brother died so he could continue his legacy. Fetch thought it was rather morbid, but apparently thats how twins operate.

Ymir on the other hand, started boasting how she was the worlds greatest adventurer, trained by the greatest weapon masters in the land, wielding the finest weapons and armor made from the finest blacksmiths in the world. Fetch felt he heard this speech before , he chuckled at the thought of Lord and Ymir in a boasting contest. Apparently Ymir was from a minor clan in the mountains of Nazag Narg, the home of the mountain dwarves. She was the youngest of the ruling family , which unfortunately for her meant little to no inheritance. So instead of waiting around for a rich suitor, she set off to find her own fortune and fame in the world. Perhaps one day returning and showing off to her elders. Oh...and she was going to buy a pony...a big pony, preferably pink, to do a victory lap around her clan's estates, just to make everyone jealous.

Clovis was apparently an orphan , much like Fetch. He grew up living in the poor part of Karlstown, with his mothers remaining loyal servants . He didn't know his parents, but apparently they were nobles who supported the wrong side of the Grom Civil War. His mother was a noble from the old house of Myer, and went into hiding after they lost the Civil war. She eventually fell ill after giving birth and her remaining servants took over his care and raised Clovis. His father was from Grom City apparently, and was banished/driven out by King Alphonso. Clovis still doesn't know what happened to his father, some stories are told that the exiles were slowly hunted down and slain in the wilderness by assassins from Alphonso. Others say that they fled to the mythical Isle of Dawn. Lastly he was told a group of them fled to mighty Thyatis to seek asylum, but were imprisoned by Emperor Thincol. His servants tried the best to raise him as a proper noble, but a lack of funds made that a difficult task. He took up the art of the artificer , because that's where he thought the future laid, but over time he realized the real money was in adventuring. However, he's still hadn't made that big score yet to restore his house to its former glory.

Another round of drinks were ordered. Things started to go down hill from there. Fetch remembered Hank and Clovis trying to toss Ymir. To see how far they can throw a dwarf. Some guy got in his face and then some yelling. A drinking contest. Some more drinks. Some big breasts. More drinking , a fist to his face. Someone was set on fire. A beautiful face with mesmerizing yellow eyes . More fists to his face.

Fetch awoke in a bed. It was similar to the bed he laid in after the bandits almost killed him in on the plateau. His body and face hurt. His head was pounding. In the other room he could hear some off key humming. He struggled to focus.

His hand was bandaged and he noticed some stitch work on his shoulder. he realized he was mostly undressed.

"My stuff!", he realized. and tried to spring up ..only to hit his head on the headboard.

"Oh your up,"said the humming voice in a deep strange accent. A tall , foreign looking woman dressed in a clean white shirt and simple cloth pants. She had a muscular athletic body with modest hips and breasts. Fetch guessed she was in her early 20s. a few years older then himself. She moved gracefully though, her movements were similar to a dancers, Fetch was mesmerized. Her face was similar to the one in his jumbled memories from last night, although now with a clearer mind he saw she wasn't as pretty and her features seemed hardened and angular. She had piercing yellow eyes, and a oval face with light brown almost golden skin. Her hair was a light reddish brown that was slightly longer then shoulder length. She entered the room, while apparently fixing and braiding her hair. She wasn't the most beautiful woman Fetch had ever seen, but there was something alluring that he found about her.

"Relax, one moment please ,"she said in genuine embarrassment, she retreated back to the other room and continued to talk," sorry for the trouble from last night. Im sure your friends are worried about you. But there are some questions I have to ask...If that's ok?".Her voice was deep and throaty but it was also meek and unsure.

Fetch noticed on the nearby chair , lied his equipment. He slowly reorientated himself and pulled himself out of the bed and started to put it on. His coin purse was empty. Did I just get robbed or did I spend it all. A quick tally of last nights drinks and entertainment confirmed his second suspicion.

"You took quite a beating last night. I dont think it was a good idea to get into a drinking contest with a band of barbarians, and then calling them pussies when they lost. That was really brave or foolish though. It was a pretty good fight your comrades put up, but they were stomping and kicking you into the glass pretty good. I got you out, before the fight ended. It didnt look like they were going to stop they were going to mess you up some more.

On the table next to the chair. Several blades were lain on a red silk sheet. Fetch assumed from the whetstone on the table they were recently sharpened by his host. 4 daggers, a rapier, one of those parrying main gauche daggers, a short hollow tube, some darts , a hand crossbow, a elegant elven bow and a long sword covered with runes seemingly wrapped in a low flickering fire . Even without touching them, he could tell they were of exquisite craftsmanship. The sword , despite Fetch's unfamiliarity with the arcane, seemed almost alive with magical power. The runes and the way wisps of fire would occasionally flare from the blade was hypnotic.

"So I dragged you to my room. That wasn't easy ...Sorry if I gave you some more bumps on the way.", she said with a nervous laugh," I gave you a healing potion and mended the wounds that it didn't heal. I know some magic, but my skill with it isn't so good . Sorry Sorry.", she repeated sounding genuinely embarrassed.

She reentered the room, she was now dressed in heavy leathers and furs. She must be from the south Fetch thought, not use to the "cold". Which was a shame because the armor was less then flattering for her form. Her hair was done up in a thick braids. Which hung losely on her shoulder . Fetch saw warrior women dress their hair this way, although in this instance he thought her hair would look better loose. Fetch thought she looked like a scribe then an adventurer.

Fully dressed, she seemed less then remarkable.

"Oh...don't worry about those, I'm not dangerous ",as she saw Fetch gaze upon her weapons."I wear them mostly for show , you know , to present a dangerous image so people dont pick on me.", she said once again in her embarrassed tone.

She sheathed her weapons and then strapped the rapier to her belt , and let it dangle comfortably and in full view, then slid the daggers in her boots and on her hip. She handled the weapons expertly thought Fetch, no wasted movements. The crossbow she place on her back. And the runic sword , just disappeared...Fetch wasn't sure where she put it, but it wasn't visible anywhere.

"Oh ...forgive me...my name is Tyris . I'm a bard from the Grand Duchy , not a very good one unfortunately. I will be the first to admit , I'm totally out of place in this harsh land, but I wasn't always traveling alone. I was with my leige the great Roland, "she paused looking a hint of recognition in Fetchs face " , chronicling his adventures for the last few years , but he was lost in a snow storm. Or I was lost...I'm not sure what happened it was a big storm. Then the wolves came, so maybe he circled back , but I left by then . But its no use second guessing , the bottom line is we were separated...", she paused.

"Sorry Im rambling..let me begin again. My name is Tyris . I am seeking my Liege lord Roland who was separated from me in a recent snow storm. I'm not sure if hes alive or dead, but I believe you can help answer some questions pertaining to him. I will pay for this information if it leads to our reunion . I implore you to answer my questions honestly . ", she said in a speech she praticed.

Fetch , wasn't quite what to make of this nervous unsure woman. He heard bards were suppose to be confident and charismatic. She didn't seem confident at all. She looked more like a lightly armored fighter or a rogue. Maybe it was an act. He decided to nod and continued to listen.

"My question is this, where and when did you get that amulet.", asked Tyris meekly.

Fetch took a second, to try to figure out what she was talking about. Then it dawned on him, she was referring to the talisman that Cook gave him. It was an ornate holy symbol of Rawk. The god of soldiers and battle. The craftsmanship was nice, but it was made from bronze and iron. Nothing too remarkable he thought.

"Oh this thing? I got it from my mentor Cook, on the great plateau, hmm about 20 days ago?...err did you want to buy it? It has some emotional value to me , but not really that much. If you want it so bad, we can arrange something." , Fetch didn't know why he said that. Shopkeeper taught him never let the other party in your transaction know how you feel about the merchandise. Something about this girl he thought, she had that sexy, innocent , naive thing going for her.

"No", she said with a sigh , clearly disappointed." That holy symbol. My master told me there were only 3 like it. One that he wore, one that his mistress wore, and one that her master wore. I half expected , that you retrieved it from a frozen corpse, or you bought it from a scavenger recently. I guess my master was wrong or maybe my appraisal skills aren't as good as they need to be. "

"You trust my word like that? What if I'm lying to hide my criminal ways?", Fetch asked playfully.

"Oh , but you aren't ...I could tell something that simple.", she said with a confident smile. The first sign of confidence Fetch had seen from her. "I'm sorry for troubling you. If this was given to you 20 days ago, this is clearly not the same amulet my master had. We have only been seperated for a week. On another note, you said you were from the plateau? The one that towers into the clouds? We tried to reach it a few months ago but could not find it. Could you tell me a bit about it ? if its not too much trouble...", her annoying nervousness returned.

Fetch couldn't resist her request. He told her about the plateau, supposedly raised by the gods. Of the people there and the relative peace he had there. He even told her some anecdotes about the inhabitants.

"Wow...so you left the plateau for a girl? That's very sweet of you." She said in genuine admiration.

Fetch started to protest, he deliberately only mentioned Nara once or twice in his tale.

"We should get you back to your friends , before they assume the worse.", she said.

"Oh? the horrors...I've been kidnapped and nursed to health by a sexy swords woman!", Fetch said teasingly. He would have continued with his attempt at flirting, but stopped when he noticed her turn a deep red and turn away and sighed.

"That was your last lead to your lord wasn't it?", asked Fetch. "Now what are you going to do?"

She hesitated for an uncomfortable moment," I'm not sure,... but I won't give up . My lord was always there for me I won't give up that easily. He's a resourceful man, I'm sure hes ok", she said with a forced smile.

She checked out of the inn. Apparently her cash was running low as well, and couldn't afford to stay at this establishment anymore. They walked to the tavern they were at last night to begin their search. Luckily his friend Clovis had the same idea.

"FETCH! ", Clovis yelled," Oh we thought those barbarians threw you into the lake or something. That wasn't too bright claiming to be the king of the berzerkers, then calling their leader a pussy and kicking him in the nuts like that. ", he said chuckling." who's your friend? ". Fetch noticed that Clovis seemed unimpressed with Tyris. He must be blind or something, Fetch though.

"Oh ..is that what I did? This is Tyris. She was just helping me out. I spent the night in her room", he said boasting. Tyris once again turned red and turned away. mumbling" nothing happened I swear."

Clovis came close to Fetch," look man, you're young and need to brag about your "conquests", but cmon you can do better. She's kind of too old for you and nothing to brag about, it makes you look...kind of pathetic."

Fetch was getting a little annoyed with Clovis, but quickly moved on." Where's everyone else?"

"They are still recovering at master Logan's Camp. He let us stay in one of his wagons last night. Lets goto them.", Clovis said .

Tyris bowed and started to walk away, but Fetch grabbed her arm," I want you to meet to them. You having nothing else planned right now do you? There's something I want to discuss.".

Tyris considered his mysterious offer a second, then said "ok." , curiosity getting the better of her.

Clovis rolled his eyes, at his friend. The beer goggles were still affecting him apparently he thought. Then they walked to Logan's camp.

Ymir eyed the stranger , her head was still hurting from the previous night, but she still had a strong dose of dwarven mistrust. She looked unremarkable, but Ymir was concerned she might have casted a glamor or something on Fetch. Fetch said she was a bard, bards do stuff like that. She chatted with her for a little bit and immediately took a liking to her , and all doubts about her vanished. A master manipulator she was not.

Fetch unrolled a crumpled poster. "Look , here's our situation in a nutshell. We wanted to become adventurers with a patron. That was going to be our golden ticket. That didn't work out. We could all go our separate ways, seek our fortune elsewhere. Hook up with strangers , people you don't know if you could trust or not."

"That's what I was going to do anyways", interrupted Hank. Fetch silenced him with a glare.

"Or... ", he showed his companions the poster.

ATTENTION

Captain Bartog requests a group of professional contractors.

For Monster extermination and trap removal

Applicants should be self starters and can work independently

Inquire within for more details.

"That's your master plan? ", asked Clovis, disappointed.

"I like it ! ", said Hank.

"So , we sneak into the castle and kidnapp this Bartog guy?...are we going to kick him in the nuts or something?" , asked Ymir puzzled.

"ummm..., thanks for the support Hank. ", Fetch said sarcastically to Hank.

" I mean what's adventuring really? disarming traps and killing stuff! So what if we don't have a patron. What are they good for anyways?", continued Fletch.

"A steady source of income, a base of operation, free healing, information, protection from the law, ", Hank interrupted once again.

"Thank you Hank,", replied Fetch even more sarcastically." I mean , no patron means we get a bigger cut of the profits doesn't it? "

Hank was about to answer, but Fetch cut him off, and gave him the "Don't make me hurt you look". "We can do this guys. Look at us we got all the bases covered for an adventuring a group. A tank, A healer, a wizzy , and a rogue. and I've seen most of us in a fight, we can all handle ourselves...what do you say? Lets do this!"

Everyone gave Fetch a blank look. Ymir more blank then the others.

Clovis was the first to speak. " First off, although Ymir is a master of the axe , she can hardly be described as a tank. A tank is a more defensive fighter, Ymir is all offense. she doesnt even own a shield . Secondly, although I'm flattered you think of me as a great wizard or something. Let me stress to you I am not a typical arcane caster. I don't throw fireballs, or charm enemies or scare them to death with unworldly illusions. I cast simple enchantments, and create magic items. but that's very costly, and we don't have any cash. Thirdly ,I'm not sure who your friend is, I'm not even sure if she wants to join us. I think she mentioned she was a bard. Last I checked bards are kind of stealthy, and cunning, but they aren't exactly rogues. They find traps like barbarians, face first. Lastly, although your healing magic is impressive..let me ask you this, which god do you worship? Your healing magic is a secondary skill for you, at best. This is great and all, adventuring with friends , meeting death head on with comrades , but do you guys really want to die , because we have a mismatched party? "

A silence filled the camp.

Ymir was the first to speak," Sure I'm in."

Hank said," Count me in."

Tyris stammered," I have no plans at the moment. I'll go with you , till I can find my lord...if that's all right with the rest of you."

Clovis stared at the rest of them and then relented with a sigh , " Ok...ok...someone has to keep an eye on you guys. Count me in...and Hank weren't you going to go off with the caravan?"


	4. Chapter 4

Fetch leaped upon the fallen ogre, and braced for his wounded foe's labored blow. It was a fair blow, but he easily blocked it with his shield and absorbed the force. The prayer he put on his shield gave it the strength of 5 folded shields. After absorbing the blow he countered with an unexpected kick to the chest. The kick didn't hurt the ogre, but it put him off balance. Which gave him the opportunity to slash the monsters face.

I got an eye I think , thought Fetch as the monster roared in pain.

"Stop showing off and finish him already !", cried Clovis.

This one's for Hank, thought Fetch as he slashed once again, this time scoring a blow to the creatures throat.

A small ball of fire exploded in the enemies rear rank, It wasn't a killing spell but it was good for disrupting enemy archers and casters. Clovis's handiwork , Fetch guessed. His helmet blocked most of his peripheral vision but he could "feel" Frank battling hobgoblins trying to get to Clovis on his left. On his right he knew Ymir was rolling up their flank, with Tyris supporting her attack. Tyris's singing was terrible , the first few weeks he called it the song of discord, but he eventually learned to block it out , like a creaky wheel on a cart. Still, she handled her self well in combat and the song seemed to drive the enemy more crazy then her friends. He could sense the enemy was about to break, since no foe stepped up to engage him. He decided to tip Ymir's flank. Cook taught him never to reinforce failure on the battlefield, and to throw reserves in where you are strongest as a finishing blow.

He picked a wounded looking ogre, and cautiously advanced to engaged him. He knew his mere presence was enough to doom this beast. He could either turn his attention to him , and faced Ymirs axe. Or he could ignore him, and face a sword to the back. The Cleric's dramatic dispatch of his last foe made him enough of a threat, for the ogre turned to face him, and roared a challenge. Something about a small hat on my pants? Oh..hes making fun of my manhood thought Fetch...Fetch learned a little giant on the plateau but there was still large gaps in his comprehension. Fetch easily pivoted away from the ogres first blow. Before he could strike back, the ogre fell with a gurgle, as his head was removed by a towering 7 foot tall Ymir. Ymir was scary enough, but when she used her "special" dwarf powers she was frightening . She didn't like to show her power, it was passed down from her mother, apparently it showed her clan had poor bloodlines. However, deep underground fighting ogres with her companions, she had no problem cutting loose.

That last slain ogre, was enough for their foes. The ogres and hobgoblins were thrown into a panic. A lone hobgoblin , perhaps a shaman or a leader tried to rally them but failed miserably. Some of the front rank immediately turned and ran. Frank got a glancing shot at a fleeing ogre, but the beast kept running. The rear rank, had enough as well and most broke and ran as well. The few that stayed in the front line , were dispatched by Ymir and Frank. The hobgoblin leader type, saw the battle was lost and was the last to run. But a blade from the shadows struck him in the armpit. The hobgoblin stood still for a second before the blade was retracted in a single motion and he fell motionless on the ground. Tyris was a fair fighter, better then Clovis in melee, but far worse then Frank or himself. Sometimes though, she would execute these flawless combat moves. Lord and Cook would be impressed he thought. Generally no one else noticed or appreciated the elegance of these blows though. Fetch was at a loss to explain them. Her ruthlessness in battle wasn't consistent , but they happened enough that he couldn't chalk it up to luck. Maybe she's a berzerker he chuckled to himself.

"I am the greatest fighter ever !" , shouted a high pitched roaring Ymir. "I've slain a half dozen ogres today. I thought it not too many!"

"Actually you killed 5", said Frank taking count of their fallen. " I killed one, and Fetch killed 2. an even 6 hobgoblins including their leader. I think 2 ogres and another 6 hobgoblins retreated. Good work on the Hobgoblin leader by the way Tyris. Good shot, nice and cleannnn.", he said with sliding motion with his hand.

Tyris just stood with her rapier in hand. She was silent and her yellow eyes smoldering. She almost seemed like she was in a trance, but Fetch could tell by her eyes, she was following everyone's movements. The rest of the group looted their foes, but Fetch always felt tense when Tyris had that "I'm about to kill everyone "look about her. Ymir tossed a jeweled short sword at Tyris, she instinctively grabbed it out of the air, and her trance was broken. Fetch breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great shot taking out the leader before he ran away, Tyris. The leader guys have all the good loot,", said Ymir happily as she sorted out the enemy weapon , coins, and jewelry. Tyris smiled sheepishly and took the weapon.

She was unable to locate her lord Roland in the 3 months since they were separated. No one saw or heard from him recently, she didn't give up hope in searching though. Fetch wondered if their relationship was deeper then lord and chronicler . She didnt speak much of him, but he could sense she deeply admired and missed him, which unexpectedly made him a little jealous.

Clovis, concentrated on the carnage, and simply said , " hand axe on the hob on the left, ring on the leader..the one with the scorpion...and the great sword on the mailed ogre. " One of the many talents Clovis had was his ability to sort out magic items. Apparently it was a common spell, but Clovis was specialized in the ability to find,identify and sort magic items from their foes. He even told Fetch he had a moderately magical axe, a minor amulet, and a minor enhanced breastplate. Fetch didn't even know he had magical gear. He felt kind of cheapen when he learnt he carried them. He always thought he was doing everything by his own skill and will. Apparently no one else had a problem with it though.

"Whoever has the most magic items...WINS!" , chipped in Ymir when Fetch revealed his distress.

Frank, apparently Hank was a triplet not a twin, filled his fallen brothers role. Fetch kind of grew attached to Hanks dry wit, and he felt kind of guilty that he didnt feel his loss more, but Frank was so damn close to Hank it made it easy to forget him. Hank served with them admirably for 2 months but was killed by a horrible acid covered demon. A bubba demon or something. His corpse was so badly dissolved that there was no way they could get his remains raised from the dead. However Frank showed up in the ruins in the caverns beneath Mammoth Keep, and took his brothers gear to continue the good fight. Fetch protested at first , expressing his fears that it was too convenient , and it might be a doppelganger. But no one else seemed worried in the least. Frank was the groups treasurer, and did a good job . As long as everyone got their treasure no one complained.

Ymir , was happiest though. Fetch didn't mind fighting on the front lines, but most of the heavy front line work was done by Ymir. Everyone else was support , and that just made Ymir look good. Having a bard write poetry, even bad poetry about her exploits kept her in a happy mood. Fetch has seen a glimpse of Ymir's bad moods, and was rather thankful that things were going well rather then bad.

Fetch himself, thought he was growing in skill as an adventurer. He wasn't the best at magic in the party , Clovis was. He was fair in a fight though, but he knew his limits on the battlefield. He could take an ogre or an owlbear one on one no problem, but something like a drake or a giant was beyond his skill. The rest looked to him as their unofficial leader. He did most of the talking for the group. His magic was getting stronger as well. He was surprised at the type of prayers he had mastered. He was even more surprised how easy it was for him to do it. He nominally picked Rawk as his patron god, but he never been to a temple of Rawk. Tyris told him, that the battle field was Rawk's shrine, and as long as he fought the good fight Rawk would smile on him. Fetch wasn't going to argue metaphysics with her.

Clovis and Frank were going over the treasure. "Ok 450 coppers, 500 silver, 100 gold, 3 small malachites, a jade umm...goblin ..head? a jeweled short sword, given in advance to Tyris , a minorly enhanced hand axe, a great sword...that changes in size... write moderately enhanced ...and what appears to be a minor ring of protection with a scorpion insignia on it. " Clovis was dictating to Frank as he wrote in his journal the treasure they claimed.

One of the duties of being the unofficial leader was he had to distribute the loot. coins and merchant goods that were easy to liquidate . Magic items on the other hand could get touchy. Normally he would give out the items to who could use them , but it was delicate balancing act to not give the appearance of giving too much to one person and always maintain the appearance of being fair. Fetch considered it for a second. " Sword goes to Frank, even though Ymir uses two handed weapons more, she uses axes exclusively. Frank could use a powerful two handed weapon if the situation arises. Ring goes to Ymir to augment her defenses since shes on the front line the most , hand axe goes to Clovis, maybe he can disenchant it or something and use its components for something useful . "

Everyone nodded and Frank marked it , in his journal.

Clovis came up to him after the loot was divided and loot was divied up. ,"shall we retreat to the surface, search the ruins some more, or pursue those guys that retreated. I doubt they have more loot though"

Fetch smiled ," we tie up loose ends." 

* * *

><p>The last expedition to the caverns beneath mammoth keep had proved to be their biggest haul yet. Captain Bartog was glad he hired these ruffiansadventurers to help him keep the caverns beneath the Castle clear. He was surprised at the extent the caverns stretched, and the ruins and monsters that lied underneath it. Well not completely surprised he knew that the old lords built this keep for the sole purpose of monitoring the caverns and preventing monsters from digging to the surface. They use to periodically collapse the tunnels, but the creatures below would just dig it up. Better to be proactive and send men to purge them, Bartog thought.

Frank emptied the skulls of the beasts they had slain onto Bartog's table from his bag. His magical bag was his prized possession , it let him carry all the loot he so adored . Bartog paid a bounty for monsters slain and was both delighted and dreaded when Fetch's crew came to the surface. 20 Ogres 30 hobgoblins, two displacer beasts, some type of jello creature, and a cave drake. That was 1050 gold, he felt safer when he saw the drakes blank eyes stare at him, but he would have to ask the lady Janya to increase his budget that month . She never had a problem with these budget shortages though, but he felt he wasnt doing his job properly whenever he asked for additional funds. He never questioned their bounties though. As long as they brought them their heads or proof of their deaths he paid them. Even creatures like shadows, their word was good enough. Once they brought 20 skeleton heads to him. He had his doubts at first but a divination spell later, confirmed that they had indeed dispatched 20 skeletons and hadn't stumbled on an ancient burial ground.

As he was counting out the coins he smiled, "Oh Fetch, the Lady Janya wants an audience with your group. This could be your big break.".

Everyone knew that the Keep was the headquarters of the famous knights of winters. The first knights of winter, were a truely noble and famous group. They slew numberous bands of giants, an elder titan, the demigod known as the king of ghouls, an even the devil queen of the Phelgathos. Since the lord Sealbach went missing after a duel with a fellow knight of winter, presumably he died, his wife, the Wise and eternally young Lady Janya , reformed the knights of winter 3 more times. The second group of knights , marauded through the north, eventually claiming the title of Silver Champion and battled the armies of hell itself. They even slew not one but two avatars of a wrathful goddess. However, internal bickering once again tore the group apart. The third group , sort of just vanished. Bartog didnt know much about them save for their names. Janya formed them and sent them out on a quest and never heard from them again. This current group seemed competent enough, but they were used more like soldiers then a band of questing knights. They didn't seem the type to inspire or achieve the greatness of the first and second order of the knights of winter.

Fetch looked at Bartog, "could you repeat that...sounded like lady Janya wanted an audience with our humble little group of second rate adventurers.". He was doing his self depreciation routine again sighed Bartog. I hope he doesnt try that crap on Lady Janya.

"Smarten up Fetch, this is your chance. Don't blow it. Get your group cleaned up and report to the castle tomorrow at noon. DONT BE LATE" , Bartog snarled.

"Yes Sir!", Fetch gave an exaggerated salute before hurrying excitedly to his comrades.

* * *

><p>Ymir and Clovis were naturals at dressing as nobles. Since they were actual nobles. Ymir didnt need to buy a new dress, she had plenty of fine clothing in her room at the house they rented , but she bought a new orange dress anyways.<p>

One of the first things Clovis did when the groups fortunes were improving was stock up his lab, and get a new wardrobe. His servants taught him how to appreciate fine food , fine wine, fine art , and fine clothes . He was happy for an opportunity to show off the formal wear he bought months ago.

Tyris , wasn't a noble and didn't seem to have the social graces that most bards had, but Fetch was sure she wouldn't let him down and look the part. Fetch though, anything would look good on her.

Frank knew he was out of his element. He showed up in a shiny new suit of chain, and wore a mammoth tabard. He wasn't an actual knight of the mammoth, but he serve the mammoth's militia troops, it was common practice to show your allegiance with these simple tabards. Apparently the heraldry on them, could tell , one who knew what he was looking for , the rank, station, and how many men one commanded. Fetch thought they all looked the same.

Fetch was out of his element as well. It was easy to tell everyone to get dressed up nice, but he wasn't sure what to do himself. He went to the crossed tusked inn, the fanciest establishment in town , rented a room, ordered a hot bath, and told the maid to bring him fine clothes and charge it to his bill. He knew it was going to cost him alot for the room service and the inn was probably going to charge him a price hike on the cost of the actual clothes. He was surprised an actual tailor came , did measurements , and hand made the clothing in the same afternoon. The clothes were definitely comfortable, and he thought he looked like a successful merchant or a wealthy noble. The inn charged a ridiculous amount , but Fetch was a wealthy man now. He understood it took money to make money. He looked at himself in the mirror, his beret and newly groomed facial hair made him look quite handsome he thought. His shirt had just the right amount of poof, and flare, and these pantaloons were absolutely sexy. The curved shoes might a bit too much, but they just felt right.

* * *

><p>Fetch's band arrived separately at Mammoth Keep. Clovis rented a building for his lab, and Ymir had a room there to keep her "stuff". But everyone else lived separately when they weren't adventuring. Tyris had a room at the Crossed tusk. Fetch didn't see her when he awoke , and assumed she left early, she liked to practice by singing to ducks or something in the mornings. Fetch rented a small house , as soon as he could afford it . It was more of a shack, but it was his own, and he enjoyed living by himself for the first time in his life. Frank stayed at the guard barracks. He was a part time member of the militia. His service was sporadic, but the captain of the guard understood his circumstance, and he welcome having a seasoned veteran in his ranks even if it was only for a few days of the month. Fetch arrived earlier then noon, but was the last to arrive.<p>

Ymir and Clovis, indeed showed up looking like important nobles. Fetch noticed that Ymir was wearing a lot more jewelry then normal. Clovis had the subdued courtier look to him. Frank had a simple military outfit on, not that impressive thought Fetch but at least he didn't look out of place. All Tyris did apparently was have her armor cleaned. She wore a new shirt, and he noticed new earrings, but that was all.

Ymir stared opened mouth at Fetch.

Clovis nudged Ymir, "Don't stare at the jesters they might want a tip...my god is that you Fetch?"

Frank chimed in .."Hey I thought we were suppose to meet Lady Janya..I didn't realize it was gonna be a masquerade party. "

Ymir paniced, "maybe we could all punch him the face and kick him on the ground.. and tell Lady Janya he was mugged." , Fetch noticed she was not laughing.

Frank continued. " So, is this dress like a clown day or something? Do I have time to get some make up on and a curly wig."

Clovis try to keep an aura of control, but couldn't help chuckling.

Frank kept talking, " Oh I get it,...you dressed like that to make the rest of us look good!, how thoughtful of you great leader!"

Frank just laughed at Fetch.

Fetch was use to being in control ...or at least to have some respect from his comrades, he wasn't use to this negative attention he was getting. He grew red with shame.

Tyris calmly walked up to him. She threw his beret off . She quickly drew a knife from seemingly out of nowhere. For a second Fetch though she was going with Ymirs plan. 2 quick flashes with her blade and Fetch's pointy mustache and goatee were gone. So were his groomed sideburns. He kind of liked those. She then said something in an arcane tongue and Fetch's clothes shimmered and changed. He looked similar to Frank now, but with a plain blue tabard. "We will discuss your clothing choices later", she said with a burning look in her yellow eyes, that chilled Fetch to the bone.

"I didnt look that bad did I?", asked Fetch still red faced.

"If we were being hired to fight mimes or to infiltrate an evil jester syndicate, then your golden." ,Frank said unable to suppress a chuckle.

* * *

><p>For all the times they visited the keep, Fetch and his crew had only been to the gate house of mammoth keep. The gate house itself was a keep onto it self. The entire complex should have been renamed mammoth walled city. or Mammoth mega castle. It was huge. Fetch knew it garrisoned about 100 guards and had about 20 servants. But he realized it was severly undermanned. another 400 guards and 200 servants could easily be accommodated here. The main "keep" was decorated like a museum. Every room seemed to have a relic of the past. A trophy from a war, a head from a slain monster, a suit of armor of a noble hero.<p>

When they arrived at the throne room with Bartog, Fetch realized he had never met or saw Lady Janya before. Supposedly she was the wife of the last lord of the castle. The great knight commander Sealbhach. She wasn't human, but some sort of super angel human. An assimar, her ancestors had celestial blood in them. It blessed her with literally angelic good looks, and long life. She was a middle aged woman, but she retained all her beauty from her youth, despite having several children. She had short curly blonde hair and wore a simple but elegant blue dress. She was the perfect picture of nobility Fetch thought.

She was attended by a younger lady in waiting. Fetch saw her in town before, he never caught her name, he didn't realize she directly served Lady Janya. He made a mental note of it, incase he met her again.

Sitting by Janya were 2 strange individuals. The one sitting in a chair and chatting with Janya , wore red robes, with gold trim. He also wore a purple cloak. He never seen a Grommish royal adventure before, but the infamous red robes of office, immediately tipped him off of his profession. The man was remarkable for his skin was deathly pale. Like those found frozen in the tundra. He had blueish black hair and what appeared to be small horns on his head. A tiefling Fetch thought. He also had pointed mustache , a goatee, and curved shoes. Fetch wondered how this guy could pull off the noble look , while he looked like a clown.

Standing next to the royal adventure, was an exotically dressed elf. She had a silken veil, and she was adorned with crimson cloths and silks. She wore numerous pieces of delicate jewelry, but it didn't seem out of place or showy. She had a pair of jeweled scimitars at her side that oddly did not look out of place considering her delicate appearance. She stood like a guard at the royal adventurer's side, Fetch noted.

Bartog was the first to talk" Lady Janya, Lord Reinhardt, lady Amirah...may I present to you the adventurer's of Fetch's band. " Fetch's band was not Fetch's choice for their groups name, but no one could come up with a better one. He remembered Bartok telling him , "Fetch's band will be your default name, it could be worse, I have one group registered as the raging goofballs. "

Clovis , Ymir , and Tyris all bowed. Frank and Fetch hesitated but bowed as well , trying to mimic their friends and not embarrass themselves.

Janya said in a melodic voice, " I've heard many great tales from your group from Bartok, which one of you is Fetch?"

Fetch cleared his throat" I am the one they call Fetch.", man that sounded dumb Fetch thought.

Janya smiled" The man they call Fetch, let me introduce to you my esteemed guests. The lord Reinhardt royal adventurer of the northern lands, and his companion the lady Amirah , royal tax collector. They have come to me seeking assistance, they have a small problem, and asked if I had some questing knights capable of solving it."

Lord Reinhardt took it as a cue to speak, "Greetings ", his voice was both smooth and calm, it was almost hypnotic how composed and confident his voice was," I understand that you are all busy adventurers, so I will get to the point. 6 months ago. The head of a foreign power that has had past hostilities with Grom entered the northern kingdoms. We are not at currently at war with this power, but we like to keep tabs on our former foes. 1 months ago we observed one of his servants riding to the region known as the Scar, a deep crevice carved into the tundra . One of the places where the demons from the last Chaos war fled I heard. This servant was observed tossing a chained box into the scar. Was this a gift to the demons ? payment for future services? Perhaps something he wanted hidden forever. A halfling prisoner perhaps? I do not know. We tried magic to help us divine the purpose and contents of the box, but due to the power of the individual in question, we are unable to gain any information on the subject. "

Reinhardt got up , the lady in waiting began to walk towards him, but he stayed her with a simple gesture with his palm. He walked to cabinet on the wall , and poured himself a drink. "Excellent spirits by the way Lady Janya , this is the finest elven wine I have ever tasted As fine as any libation from the court of stars. Dont you agree Amirah?" ,the silent elf nodded in agreement. Even though her glass appeared untouched.

Fetch noticed the bottle he was handling, He recognized the bottle and chuckled.

"Oh...you find something I said amusing?", said a bemused Reinhardt.

"No, no...that bottle of elven wine you are handling. I personally bottled it. ", said Fetch proudly , wondering if he made a courtly error.

"You are a wine maker? I did not know there was any local vineyards here.", asked Reinhardt intrigued while studying the bottle.

"I didn't personally make the wine, but I made the labels, ordered its production and personally filled and corked each bottle. See plateau breweries, thats my signature 20/1500 875. That's the 20th bottle out of 1500 in the year 875.", boasted Fetch, he didnt care if he was making a fool himself anymore.

"Ahh a man of talents I see. ", Reinhardt bowed to Fetch, "I salute a craftsman of your caliber.",he finished pouring a glass for Lady Janya and proceeded with his story.

"The information you need to know, or will probably ask anyways, is the foreign dignitary in question is also a man of many talents. Lord Kalidor, formerly the mercenary leader of the infamous Kal hounds , now the ruler of the former Grom province of Port Griffon, I believe they renamed it the tiny kingdom of Kalidon now. He is said to have taken a demon wife, no doubt the source of his abyssal powers , and also has a dragon at his disposal. " , Reinhardt said approvingly.

"The black blade ...", whispered Ymir in shock and admiration.

"Oh yes...hes also famous for wielding the black blade. One of those nasty vorpal weapons I've heard about. The ones that take your head off or something with a simple flick of the wrist." , Reinhardt continued, showing no sign of annoyance at being interrupted again.

"But fear not, your mission is not to battle this Kalidor fellow. We just want to know what secrets are in the box.", Reinhardt finished with a smile.

Janya resumed where Reinhardt left off," Grom is not the most popular nation to the northern kingdoms, but they have been our ally for the last 200 years. When we request soldiers they supply them. They have never failed us in the past. They are also our strongest trade partner. Even now a strong contingent of the Third Army of Grom is marching with the 7 orders to battle the gnoll horde that has troubled our lands. They already aided us in defeating the Infernal legions of Geryon, and years past they were instrumental in the last Chaos war. Sending troops into the Scar is suicide, but a small group of adventurers , they could succeed where numbers fail. "

"I do not have to tell you about the legendary coffers of Grom, you will be well compensated, your discretion and silence will be rewarded as well.", suddenly a white fox lept onto Reinhard's lap from underneath a chair , he didn't seem surprise and simply stroked its fur.

Bartok smiled and bowed. and signaled for Fetch and his group to follow him.

As the door closed, Fetch could vaguely hear Reinhardt ask,"Why was their leader dressed like a clown underneath that illusion?"

* * *

><p>"Look we aren't gonna seriously consider this are we? First off hes a Grommer and a royal adventurer. The most hated nation in the world, and the most hated profession. They give adventurers a bad name, they should be renamed royal parasites. Second, hes a tiefling, hes already half demon already. ", Clovis ranted.<p>

"Technically, not true. A tiefling only has a partial evil outsider bloodlines. A half fiend is what you are describing, most tieflings have very little lower plane blood in them. Also, the original source of the blood does not necessarily have to be demonic, it could be infernal or yugoloth in nature. Most in the north are 4 or 5 generations removed. From the great war.", said Frank plainly., "What? I learned that at the tiefling brothel."

Ymir calmly replied," you shouldn't judge a person by what their ancestors did.", the subject obviously close to home.

Clovis continued...," Third, didn't you guys feel that arrogant evil aura about him? The pressure of his evil ...I could almost cut it like a knife. I never felt anything like that since I was in Grom."

He paused..."Does giant white insect devil and weird wind woman mean anything to you guys?"

Everyone gave Clovis the ,"now you are grasping at straws", look.

Clovis sensed that his audience did not fully appreciate their situation at this point, " Lastly, you realized "IT" wants us to fight demons right? They aren't like our normal foes, each has strong magics at his disposal. Bred to fight, to inflict pain, to cause suffering. Our chances of survival are slim, and even if we do...each one of us will most likely be physically and mentally scarred for life."

A tense silence filled the room.

Fetch was the first to speak," We fought demons before. We killed that bubba demon and some of those chubby short ones with the spindly arms and legs."

"Babau", corrected Clovis," and if you recall it killed Hank as well." Clovis looked at Frank, but memory of his brothers passing didn't seem to evoke any emotion from him.

"I vote we do this, Grommers are rich, and most of the demons should be already recruited into the Gnoll horde anyways. ", said Fetch.

Ymir answered," Sure I'm in."

Hank said," Count me in."

Tyris stammered," I have no plans at the moment. I'll go with you , till I can find my lord..that's ok right?"

Clovis stared at the rest of them and then relented with a sigh , " I think I've heard this conversation before ...Ok...ok...someone has to keep an eye on you guys. Count me in."


	5. Chapter 5

Things had gone from bad to worse ...in a hurry. They had fought a running battle for the last hour, slaying at least a dozen, but they were tiring and the enemy seemed endless.

The winter storm was upon them , battering them as they ran. The cold resistance prayer was long gone, most of Clovis's magical infusions were used up. Even their pack horse was dragged into the night . Things weren't looking good.

A large Taer galloped on all 4s out of the darkness, and charged towards the band. They were like wolves, preying on the small and slow. Unfortunately for them the smallest and slowest of the group was a very angry dwarf . The creatures long arm , reached out and slashed at Ymir's back. She grunted in pain but kept her balance as she ran. She shortened her grip on her axe and drove its pommel straight back . The force knocked the surprised creature down. Ymir kept running as the beast stopped and howled into the air.

The main group of Taer were almost upon them. Half humanoid, half snow beast monsters, they were the ghosts of the tundra. Fetch fought them before on the plateau, but only a few half starved ones . Now he was in there territory and they were hungrier then ever.

* * *

><p>After accepting Royal Adventurer Reinhardt's offer, the group prepared for their long trek. The Grommers were quite generous with their funds, and Fetch realized how they earned their reputation as the richest kingdom in the land.<p>

Frank and Clovis handled most of the procurement. Fetch made a list of necessary supplies but knew Clovis would probably buy extra potions wands and scrolls. Fetch liked to be ready for any situation but Clovis took that maxim to even further lengths.

When they were supplied and ready, the group set off to the infamous Scar. Apparently the Scar was just a volcanic fissure in the earth. Nothing remarkable, except 30 or 230 years ago depending on the calendar, a great battle between knights and demons was fought close to there. The demons were defeated , when the famous hero and professional Lemming ball champion , the mighty Zug, kicked a mountain into their ranks. Most of the remaining demons fled and most were hunted down and slain on the open Tundra. Some however escaped to the Scar, where their kind have holed up ever since.

Maps in the north were hard to judge. Ever since the grey mists came, people report terrain moving, or disappearing. Even the greatest rangers and druids would get lost in the mists. Its said your best bet is get as much maps as you can , head in the right direction and hope you end up close. The journey to the scar was approximately 250 miles away. A 10 day journey if the weather was clear and there was no complications.

The first weeks journey was relatively peaceful. The companions laughed and joked. Enjoyed each others company, and savored the fresh tundra air.

Everything changed on the 8th day though. The storm came, then the Taer.

* * *

><p>"Ummph", cried Clovis as he stumbled to the ground. Another taer immediately pounced on him. If you saw a taer from the distance while its at rest, you might think it was an intelligent primitive humanoid, but at that moment all Clovis could think of was wild animal. The taer bit into his shoulder .<p>

"GAAAAAHHH", was all Clovis could cry out as white hot pain seared through his body.

Ymir stopped , spun , and immediately set upon the beast. She braced her foot on Clovis's head and performed a single underhand swing motion with her axe. It sent the creatures head flying. Clovis stared at her foot pressed against his head and how close the axe came to his shoulder, but was still thankful for the intervention.

A pursuing taer stopped 10 foot from the dangerous looking dwarf and unleashed an icy cone of frost from its wide maw. Ymir held her gauntlet to absorb most of the assault. For a moment she stood there motionless, trying to deflect the breath with her hand while standing over the decapitated taer and the wounded Clovis. After the breath subsided she performed a single axel jump towards the creature , while holding her axe in both hands. She judged the distance perfectly as the axe caved in the creatures chest.

Ymir shouted defiantly into the winter storm,"Is that all you got! My axe thirsts for more blood!"

Fetch knew more were coming. He said a quick prayer to the wounded Clovis. He could see Ymir was hurting bad. Her face was caked in ice, and her skin was already beginning to crack. His prayer magic was almost diminished , he luckily still had that healing wand Clovis made for him. It was handy , but not a replacement for his magic.

Fetch went to the dwarf and touched her with the wand. Ymir gave him an angry glance. He could tell she was tired of running. She was probably right, Clovis was stable but in no condition to run. The more they ran, the more likely they would get split up in this storm.

The cleric gave the signal to prepare for contact.

Frank smiled and gave a couple of cocky flourishes with his sword. Fetch thought hes either too brave or too stupid to understand the situation they were in. He thought having had 2 brothers died in the last 5 months, would make the knight more aware of his mortality. Instead Frank had become fearless in the face of certain death , hopefully not reckless as well.

Clovis struggled to his feet, muttered an infusion, then Ymir's axe blade bursted into fire. Fetch thought the way the fire and shadow danced across Ymir's face, was one of the most frightening things hes seen. The dwarf's visage told him, that she intended to make them pay dearly if she was on the menu.

Tyris , started her war hymn again. It was strange how such a bad melody always raised his morale for battle. She had her rapier drawn but appeared to struggle with her footing from the fierce tundra winds.

Fetch said his final prayer. The ring of blades. It wasn't as strong as the infamous barrier of blades , that was far too complex for him to attempt, but it was impressive nonetheless. Magical blades swirled around him, ready to slice into his foes flesh. He channeled the last bit of divine energy he had into to comrades , it invigorated and healed them, but he wasn't sure if it was enough.

"Behind us!", The bard shouted as 3 taer circled around and charged out of the snow behind of them.

Fetch glanced to see 2 of the monsters advance towards Ymir and Frank from in front , he realized there's no running now.

Ymir struck the first taer with an overhead swing. it brought the beast crashing to the ground. Its head bursting into flame. She shoulder checked the second beast , pushing the surprised creature back a bit. She turned her back to the second taer for a second, but before it recovered she spun around while swinging her flaming axe in a mighty arc both disemboweling and roasting the still surprised creature.

Frank walked to her side, and once again with a flourish stabbed his sword into the stunned and burning beast on the ground. "NEXT! ", he laughed into the storm as he readied his sword and shield.

Clovis , unfurled a scroll from one of the many scroll tubes he carried. He quickly read it and a horse sized wolf appeared in front of him. It was clearly not a normal wolf, it had evil red eyes, and painful looking bone spurs all over its body. It gave a fierce howl , before leaping into the fray.

Tyris swung her rapier in wide arcs, to keep her foes at bay . The beast in front of her was wary ,of her blade at first. It finally struck one, and the monster roared, realizing the rapier didn't have enough power to kill them. It charged, but was met head on by the large dire wolf.

The wolf tore at the creature , ripping and shaking the beast. The other 2 leaped at the wolfs flank. Biting and clawing. The beast was a creature born of the abyss, and its skin was enchanted so most of their blows were useless on it. It dropped its now lifeless prey, and looked at the attacking monsters . The taer were beasts, but Fetch could tell at that moment they knew fear. The wolf savored it, before leaping and tearing at another one.

Fetch's ring of blades was a blessing and curse. On one hand , if enemies were to engage him, they would be ripped to apart. On the other hand, if he approached his friends they too would be slashed. Fetch knew he had to place himself in a tactical position to fully use his ring. He spied a few more taer trying to outflank Tyris, and engaged them head on. The taer seemed unsure of what to make of his cloud of blades. But howled in anger as they started to rip into them. A particularly angry and large taer shrugged off the blades as they bit into his skin and jumped directly at Fetch.

"Oh, this is too easy.", thought Fetch. As he slammed his shield into the creatures face. The creature fell on its back, all the while the blades tore into him. It try to rise to its feet, but Fetch playfully pierced its hand with his sword. Briefly pinning it to the ground. The creature was a mask of fury and anger, even as blades slashed up its face and body, before it fell to the ground.

"Stop playing around", chastised an amused Frank.

"ROOARRRRRRR", the battle field paused for a second, as a monstrous roar pierced the howling winds. Something big, gulped Fetch.

He saw more taer swarming their band. 4 rushed the wolf and Tyris. Tyris was slipping through their ranks, stabbing the monster engaged with the wolf. The wolf was methodically chewing taer one at a time. Savoring the blood and carnage it was creating. 6 more rushed Frank and Ymir. Fetch could see Frank was relatively unscathed, but Ymir head and arm were bleeding profusely. Her once beautiful curly brown hair , was a mat of blood now.

Dazzling streaks of energy erupted from Clovis's wand. It struck one of the wounded creatures engaging Tyris. Fetch would have supported Ymir's flank, instead of Tyris's but now was no time for admonishment. Fetch charged a couple of Taer engaged with Frank. The knight had enough wits about him to leap back, as the cloud tore into their attackers. Ymir's breathing was labored, but her actions didn't show her slowing down. She swung her flaming axe in another wide arc. Setting fur on fire, and severing limbs as it streaked around her. A taer ducked through her swing, and lept at the dwarf. The creature knocked her over, the stunned dwarf dropping her axe. The creature roared in victory, drooling over the prone and disarmed dwarf. the roar was short lived however, as Ymirs gauntleted hand shot up and grasped the creatures face.

The surprised creature tried to claw away the mailed hand, but the dwarf's grip tightened. The creature was slowly forced from its straddling position , to on its back , its struggles grew weaker.

"NEVER, EVER drool on a girls face!", Ymir shouted at the pinned beast , her other hand grasped one of her hand axes, and embedded it into the creatures chest.

She looked around for her greataxe, but between the blood in her eyes and the bodies on the ground, she didnt see it. She instinctively drew a pair of war axes, gave them both a quick twirl in her wrists , mimicking Franks little show off maneuver. Frank was impressed with her move and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yiiippppp", Fetch wondered what could have made that noise. Clovis shouted, " Incoming!"

Through the snow storm Fetch could make out a monstrously large creature slamming its fist into the wolf. He could see bursts of energy harmlessly explode on its hide. This is bad, Fetch thought. Tyris was at the creatures feet , battling 2 of the creatures, seemingly unaware of the monster beside her.

Tyris avoided a Taer's swing, and answered with a swift kick to the chest. The creature staggered, but before she could seize her advantage, another taer backhanded her across the face. She fell to the ground. The giant taer pounced at her body, but she had rolled away as she fell. Leaving the giant monster to flail and claw futilely at the empty ground.

Ymir blocked a taer's blow with one war axe and chopped away at it with another. The Taer pushed the blocking axe away , but she responded by swinging both axes at once hitting its arm and it shoulder. The beast stumbled a bit, but before it could react, the axes swung again , this time on both sides of its neck. Its head popped up a bit, and in a fluid motion, the dwarf spun around and kicked it like a ball at an incoming taer. Having its comrades head strike it in the face stunned the charging creature for a second. Which was enough time for Ymirs axe to embed it self into the creatures chest. She used the second axe to push the stuck creature off her first axe. Fetch rarely saw Ymir use 2 axes, she preferred the power and accuracy of the great axe, but she was surprisingly adept with using them.

"Show off,!", smiled her partner. Frank blocked another taers attack, and countered with a slash to its exposed side. The creature was hurt bad so Frank slashed again at its head to put it out of its misery. Slash, block and counterattack , his style wasn't as flashy or lethal as Ymir's, but it was effective and methodical. Also it gave him time to make funny remarks on the battlefield," What the hell do these things eat in the Tundra to get them so big? Seriously whats up with that."

"Apparently ,they eat guys like us.", replied Fetch sizing up his giant opponent. He knew he had the best chance against this beast, He was going to concentrate on blocking while his blades tore into it. Hopefully his blades will finish the creature, before its giant claws finish him. But before he could put his plan into action , Ymir charged at the creature both axes twirling and swinging.

Ymir ran toward the creature, she had summoned the magic of her dark heritage and grew to a towering 7 foot tall and charged with her axes swept behind her. She planted her foot off the fallen wolfs rapidly disappearing body and leaped into the air, while bringing her back stretched axes forward. She smiled as both axes embedded into the creatures head like bizarre earrings. Her smile quickly faded as she realized all she did was make the beast mad.

" RRROOOOARRRR", the beast yelled once again, splattering Ymir with drool.

"Why you...", she never got to finish her sentence as the creature violently shook its head sending the large dwarf to the ground. She somersaulted in midair and landed square on her feet, but the creature was too fast for her, as it brought its fist down on her back , flattening her with a sickening crunch.

It brought its fist up again and sent it hurtling down on the prone most likely dead dwarf, but was blocked with a grunt by a metal shield. Frank grimaced with effort as he raised his shield to block for his fallen comrade. He made a quick jab at the beasts leg , but its thick fur protected it from his blow. He jumped back, and circled the beast trying to draw its attention away from the downed dwarf. A flash of energy erupted on the creatures back, but it ignored Clovis's attack. It roared again and charged the knight. Frank stood in front of the charging creatures path and in the last moment sidestepped the attack and deflected it with his shield. He tried to force it to the ground, but it was too big and too strong. Another slash with the sword, and a spurt of crimson rewarded Franks persistence.

The creature withdrew then charged again. Once again Frank sidestepped the attack , like a matador, and slashed at his exposed foe. He even added an additional slash at the creature's back as it once again withdrew from range. Both blows were rewarded by sprays of crimson.

"Look big guy, I can do this all day. Show me what you got", snickered Frank.

The creature reared back, and opened its mouth, a blast of frigid air struck Frank directly. A thin sheet of ice formed over his shield and armor, freezing his skin, and flesh..and more importantly locking his joints and feet. ,"This is going to hurt," was the last thing Frank said as the creature charged again.

It crashed heavily into the frozen knight, sending him tumbling onto the hard gore splattered ground. Before his body came to a stop it quickly pounced on Frank like a snow lion with its jaws, and threw his limp body into the air. He crashed wordlessly on the ground 30 feet away, contorted in unnatural ways.

"No!", cried Fetch. 2 of his companions were down , most likely dead. He didn't have enough magic to save them, and he knew his wand was insufficent to make a difference. This was about revenge now. He lept onto the creatures back, holding its fur tight. His ring of blades slashed repeatedly into the monster. It howled in pain and tried to scratch him off, but Fetch held on. Fetch felt its momentun suddenly shift, and he lept off the creatures back as it rolled on the ground like a dog. He kicked the beast in the face as the ring once again made contact with it . This time at its vulnerable head. Its eyes and nose were torn apart now. It gave one more defiant roar, and snapped its jaws onto Fetch's side.

Fetch's last thoughts were " Nara..."

* * *

><p>Fetch was dead. He had never died before, but he just knew he was dead. He got a brief glimpse of the battlefield, he saw the remaining Taer retreat, he saw Clovis firing his wand at the fleeing creatures, he saw Tyris running to his side. Satisfied that he died bravely and honorably in battle he felt his spirit "ascend". He was in a large hall. Hundreds, maybe thousands of warriors were lined up . He could see Frank waving at him. "I saved you a space in line , buddy.", the warrior behind and in front of him seem greatly vexed at his boldness. "Hey he died fighting a giant snow monkey man...what killed you? A kobold? A giant rat? Maybe you slipped on your way to the toilet. "<p>

Before things got violent, Fetch felt himself "descend". A small part of him didn't want to leave. It felt "right" there, but a large part of him welcomed it. There was still things to be done, and Fetch didn't like to leave loose ends. He felt a powerful presence directing him away. It felt familiar... Innke...

* * *

><p>Fetch felt a gentle hand stroke his hair. When he slowly opened his eyes, He saw a set of concerned piercing yellow eyes , a beautiful golden face, framed by beautiful copper hair. His head was rested on Tyris's soft lap.<p>

"He's up", said a relieved looking Tyris. Fetch hadn't seen her looking like this since the day he woke naked up in her room. That sounded better then it was , he said chuckling to himself. He took another moment to savor the moment burning the image in his mind. ,He looked up at Tyris, "Marry me?", he said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away and his head landed hard on the ground. "Owww...".

"You will be ok...you survived being bitten in half by King Taer there, you can survive a bump on the head." , said a relieved looking Clovis.

Fetch was confused , till it dawned on him he actually died there . He thought he was dreaming. He vaguely remembered a big hall or maybe it was an inn , Frank was there. Frank opened his mouth , there was going to be a fight. Wait that was last Tuesday at the tavern. His memories rapidly faded, and he found it harder and harder to recall his moments in the realms of death.

Fetch surveyed the camp. Ymir was wrapped up, in a blanket. She was gravely injured and barely survived the beating she took. She was breathing though , that's a good sign. Frank was dead. He was sure of that. Clovis or Tyris had laid his body on a blanket and tried to straighten his corpse. He still had that smirk on his face.

Clovis helped Fetch up," That was close, I wasn't sure if I could make that scroll work. Divine magic is not my specialty. Oh..I took some of our funds and bought a couple of raise dead scrolls for this expedition. Didnt think I would have to use them right away. Here use this on Frank. Should be no problem for you. "

Fetch read the scroll, it was a difficult prayer, but he managed to intone it correctly. Frank was bathed briefly in a reddish glow.

"GREETINGS! ", a familiar voice shouted behind them. The storm had greatly subsided, but the weather was still inhospitable and they were in the middle of nowhere. The chances of a random encounter with a traveler here was close to zero. Fetch was weakened but he still gripped his weapon at the mysterious stranger.

As the stranger advanced, Fetch was surprised it was Frank or someone that looked exactly like Frank, the copy approached Frank's corpse lying on a blanket in front of him. The stranger wore only light clothing, and appeared unarmed, but warning bells flared in Fetch's head.

"My god, my brother is dead! ", the stranger said with what appeared to be a practiced speech.

"What will mother say? Fear not brother I will avenge you! I have with me the last copy of your will, I will take possession of your belongings and more importantly magic items and I will avenge your death. Please strangers allow me to introduce myself. I am Tank, the younger brother of the triplets Frank,Hank and Frank . Please give me the opportunity to join your band, and continue where my brother left off. I am the perfect replacement for my fallen brother, I am a defensive fighter like he was, except I have studied the ways of survival in the tundra .", said Tank.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute...we are in the middle of the wilderness here, in a snow storm no less. Hundreds of miles from the nearest settlement. You mean to tell me you just happen to be Franks brother, and just happened to be strolling around here...right when he died!",demanded Fetch.

"Err...YES! ",said a puzzled Tank," That's right I was just wander..."

"cough, cough...its ok, Tank I'm alright", Frank said as he slowly got up.

"Frank!", exclaimed Fetch as he came to his friends side, Frank held up his hand.

"Tank meet my friends, Fetch, Tyris, Clovis, and over there is Ymir. Guys meet my younger brother Tank. Ok , now get lost Tank. I'm alright we don't need you right now."

"Yes brother! It was nice meeting you guys, bye!", he said cheerfully as he wandered off back into the tundra.

"Wait! The man doesn't have any gear, no weapons or armor! What if there are more Taer or worse ! He will die by himself! He should stay with us for awhile! He's your brother for Rawk's sake." , exclaimed Fetch.

Frank stared at Fetch for a second, clearly annoyed. Fetch stared back determined that Franks brother wont march into the tundra to his death.

"TANK! , cmere for a second, Tank! ", Frank cried out into the snow.

Tank made his way back to the camp appearing confused.,"err are you going to suicide or something? If you are...im ready to take your spot!"

Frank looked at Fetch, as he walked to his brother. He handed him a short sword, and a shield." HAPPY? want me to give him a bagged lunch as well?...OK now git".

Tank once again waved at the companions,"Bye ! ", he said cheerfully as he once again walked into the unforgiving tundra.

Clovis walked up to Fetch and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't think too much about it, its a brother thing."


	6. Chapter 6

The groups morale was low. They knew how close they were to death. Fetch and Frank were slain, and were only brought back due to Clovis's foresight in item acquisitions. Clovis himself had trouble moving his shoulder even with Fetch's healing. the taer that bit him messed up his shoulder really good. Ymir was lain on a stretcher. She was barely still alive , but it appeared she had several broken ribs, possibly a cracked spine. Tyris was in remarkable good shape though, even though she had a few scratches. Fetch thought her face was going to be messed up or something. He distinctly saw a taer backhanded her in the head causing her to fall. At worse she had a slight bruise on the cheek. For a second he wondered if she was holding out on the group , keeping healing magic to herself, but he dispelled the thought when he realized who he was thinking of.

I could depend on Tyris, he thought. She's loyal to the bone. Its been like half a year since she lost her old lord, and shes still searching for him. Someone like that wouldn't hold out on healing magic , especially now. Fetch knew he was seeing doubt in her because he was seeing doubt in himself . This was all his fault .

Clovis summarized the situation, "We have to get out of here, find some shelter, somewhere defensible where we can lick our wounds . Ymir's a mess , rest of us aren't much better. "

Fetch waited for an "I told you so.", but it didn't come. His eyes met with Clovis's and he knew now was not the time. They had other things to worry about.

Tyris cleared her throat, "Umm, can I say something?".

Fetch motioned her to continue. " I did some scouting around the area, and I think I can track them to their lair. "

Frank scratched his head" A) how did you track them...If I recalled , wasn't there a blizzard last night. B) even if you could track them, how do you know the trail leads to its lair, not a hunting trail. and C) Didn't some of the taer get away. Won't they be in the lair?"

Fetch looked at Frank. It was unusual for him to make so much sense. He gave a shrug , "I have my moments"

Tyris cleared her throat, " I'm a good tracker, and its not as hard as you think. Those creatures are heavy, they crush the ice as they walk. Even if the snow covers the tracks, there are signs that they traveled there. As for hunting trails, regardless if they are or not, they will converge back to the lair. "

Fetch added," If there are more taer , they will be back. Better we attack them , then they attack us. We aren't really in tip top fighting shape, but maybe we can set an ambush or something. "

The group pondered fell silent for a moment.

Ymir croaked from her make shift stretcher," Sure I'm in."

Frank said," Count me in."

Tyris nodded, "Its our only course. "

Clovis stared at the rest of them and then relented with a sigh , " Um deja vu.. Count me in."

* * *

><p>It didn't take a ranger to know another storm was coming. From the look of the clouds, and the thunder rumbling in the distance Fetch knew it was going to be even worse then the last one. They already lost their pack horses. Frank and Fetch although both still recovering from their resurrection, were the only 2 strong enough to be able to drag the makeshift stretcher carrying Ymir. Frank lighten the load by storing Ymir's weapons in his bag, but she was still extremely heavy. Fetch asked if they could store Ymir in it, Ymir pounded her fist into Fetch's leg.<p>

"I know how those bags work . People don't go in them..only corpses...", she managed to whisper.

Fetch was thinking a million thoughts as they raced through the tundra with their comrade. Will Ymir last that long? Getting dragged isn't helping her condition. Will they be able to even find the creatures lair in time? What if they don't have a lair, what if they nested above ground? How many are still left? Will they be able to kill them? He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He led his companions , no he led his friends here. If they die , it will be on his head.

Frank looked at his leader. "Hey cheer up, it could be worse. She could be one of those fat dwarfs or a half elf. ". Fetch tried to suppress a chuckle but couldn't.

"Still, I think if we make it out of here alive you should go on a diet Ymmiy. I heard the all cod Nordic diet is pretty good, has that omega 3 stuff , helps with the brain and thinking too. We could all use a dose of that heh.",continued Frank.

"Im going to kill...you... " , whispered Ymir.

"At least shes still conscious.", smirked Frank.

Their conversation was halted, when Tyris held up her hand. She spread her hand horizontal to the ground and slowly lowered it. The rest of them fell silent and instinctively lowered themselves to the ground. Fetch crouched and slowly made his way to Tyris.

Ahead of them was a man in black armor , lying on the ground. Beside him was a woman and 2 horses. The woman seemed to be pleading with the man, and getting annoyed. Oddly, the thing that caught Fetch's attention the most was the lead horse. It was a massive destrier. Fetch spent a lot of time handling horses in the stable, but he never saw a horse so big, and powerful looking. It was a grey stallion with light blue flecks and had a noble look about it. Its head was staring at the clouds, seemingly challenging the oncoming storm.

Black was not a common color for armor in the north, it was reserved for "black" knights. Those who turned their backs on knightly tradition, and weren't afraid to let others know. Men like those wore their armor proudly, waiting for people to challenge them. Fetch knew a few black knights that passed through the inn. They were shunned and feared, King told them they were often hunted . Fetch once asked why didn't they paint their armor grey or something else to blend in. That would make catching them harder. King answered , a lot of them don't actually want to run.

The woman upon closer observation, appeared to be an elf or a skinny half elf. She wore a simple chain shirt , a large sweeping blue cloak and high leather boots. She was tall and had very pale almost white skin . She had long loose dark hair, and her exposed skin seemed covered in tattoos. The exact pattern , Fetch couldn't make out from here. She looked out of place here in the tundra. Fetch found her odd appearance interesting.

"We have to leave now,...the storm is coming", the woman pleaded with a strong femine voice .

The man replied with a thin voice, " Its comfortable here, you know how long its been since I found a good patch of ground to lay down on."

"That's tundra! If we don't leave now, we won't be able to out run the blizzard. Even Pixietrampler wont be able to out run it.", the woman continued. The large horse snorted at the last comment, as if it was insulted by her insinuation.

The man in the armor started to babble, "Blizzards come and go, but a good patch of ground is hard to come by.", the old man continued," Whats the hurry , its not like we are in a rush are we? Wait, or we going to be late for Arnborg's wedding? I don't want to miss the wedding. They serve cake at weddings , and those tiny sausages on crackers. I like sausage, but not too much. Too much sausage makes my stomach hurt. I have to be regular you know. I hate fiber, but its a necessary evil. A necessary evil like floss. Oh how I hate thee floss. With all the time I've spent flossing in my life, I could have learned another language..or learn to play an instrument. I like music. Do you remember William, he was good with music. I miss William...Hey you , crouching on that ridge. Do you guys like music?"

The woman appeared surprised , and spun to determine which ridge. The man on the ground raised his hand and pointed his finger at Fetch's group. She drew a great sword from under her cloak and muttered what appeared to be an incantation of some sort. Her body glowed briefly as a breif outline of some magical armor glowed around her. "Who are you! are you friend or foe!" , she shouted.

Fetch got up with his hands open. "I'm Fetch and these are my friends. I have a severely injured comrade, we humbly request any assistance you can offer us. "

The woman stared at him, Fetch felt her gaze pass through him. She then turned her gaze at her comrades , one by one she stared at them. Her gaze settled on Clovis , she seemed to stare more intently on him. She put away her sword, and replied," I have some healing magic let me look . I am Brita of the Order of the Snow Lion, this is Sir Hildraxel."

Fetchs heart was seized in a panic for a second. Sir Hildraxel, was the bogey man of the northern wastes. He grew up with stories of how this legendary black knight, committed countless crimes and atrocities. His reputation started in the great war. He apparently betrayed both sides and was known to kill friend and foe indiscriminately . He slew the order of the lions champion, when they attempted to bring him to justice. He single handedly burned and looted an orphanage because he heard there was treasure there. He sacked the convent of Koryis, raped the sisters there , because he didn't like the snooty southern churches. He was the one responsible for wiping out the last tribe of ice elves from the north, because he didn't like how he curdled his cream . There was countless stories of how he would waylay travelers , usually by cunning and guile. He's sacked many castles and towns, his only companion being his impish halfling sidekick.

Fetch held his breath then slowly released it. Well this man couldn't be "the " Sir Hildraxel, for one thing, he doesn't seem like the pinnacle of cunning and guile, and his companion is an elf. He's suppose to hate elves . He's probably somebody who gets around on the real Hildraxels reputation. "I am Fetch, these are my companions Frank, Clovis, Tyris, and Ymir. " . He noticed when he pointed to Tyris she was not there, he knew she was good at hiding, but didnt realize she could vanish from plain sight.

The woman walked confidently towards them. She didn't look like a regular elf, she looked like a barmaid with pointy ears from a trashy bar, but with more tattoos. She was tall and muscular with very lusty curves. When she got closer, Fetch noticed that her tattoos were all of serpentine dragons . Fetch didn't know much about tattoos but he could appreciate the skill and design of her body art. He wondered how many tattoos she had.

" Hi , I'm Frank, how you doin ?",frank tried to be smooth but she ignored his greeting and stalked past him, to examine Ymir.

" I can alleviate her pain, but her injuries are beyond my skill. She needs shelter and a cleric. As you've noticed a storm is coming this way . She won't survive in the open.", Brita said solemnly she noticed the makeshift sling she was being transported on." We can offer you aid with our horses, but sadly I know of no clerics or shelter nearby."

Clovis spoke, " Thank you. We have a cleric, "he pointed to Fetch, " but we were involved a fierce fight recently and he has no magic at the moment. We have no shelter either, but our tracker thinks there is a taer lair nearby."

Brita considered his words, and seem to eye him warily, " We will go with you, there are indeed taer in the area, they can be dangerous. Especially the big ones. Unfortunately my "companion" is being difficult right now, he won't move. Hes in one his moods."

Sir "Hildraxel", face was old and parched, and his thin white hair almost gone. He still had the look of a seasoned warrior though, he looked like he belong on the battlefield not an old age home. He wore battered black ornate armor , Fetch could tell it was of the highest quality and craftsmanship It was adorned with numerous heraldic symbols. He had a traditional broadsword at his side, and he layed a simple black shield to his side. The shield looked unremarkable besides its quality and craftsmanship, but Fetch though he heard a muffled voice from the sheathed sword. On his belt he had what appeared to be a perfectly preserved woman's hand. For a second Fetch thought it twitched, but assumed that it was a trick of the light.

The old man continued to babble, " I m not being difficult, I'm just resting. I'm a busy man. ", he raised his hand with several ribbons tied to it, " Let me see...this ribbon says slay the god of war and save the world, this one says..eat more fiber..now thats wisdom you cant ignore...this one says find Williams corpse and raise it...hmm did William die? Or maybe its another William. I knew a William once , he was a bard . He was a great companion. Made great sausages for breakfast , only Arnborg made better sausage. He's gonna make a happy woman a great husband one day. I wonder if he ever got married."

Brita, threw up her hands, " as you can see, hes being stubborn and uncooperative."

She lowered her head to his ear, " I know you can hear me. WE HAVE TO GO... NOW"

Fetch shuffled towards the old man and try to move him, he was heavier then Ymir and didn't budge.

"Don't bother, if he doesn't want to move , hes not moving. You will need a giant to move him right now.", sighed the tattooed woman.

Clovis waved everyone away, and invoked an infusion. He motioned his hand rapidly. Snow and ice was moved but the old man remained motionless.

"I've tried that" said the woman, she waved her hand as well, and more ice and snow was levitated to prove a point.

Tyris reappeared, and she grabbed a leg. Fetch grabbed another leg, but the old man just squirmed and dug his shoulders into the ground. They both try to pull him, After about a minute, they think he might have moved 2 inches.

Fetch grew angry, "this is ridiculous, a storm is coming and my friend is dieing. Move you old man!"

The man grew calm and serene ," everyone dies, dear boy. This might be as good as time as any, especially for someone like me."

"Nobody is dieing , not today , not if I can help it! Move you selfish old man!", Fetch said with another tug.

"I'm perfectly comfortable right here, I can see the clouds, look that one looks like a fish , and that one looks like a sausage ...hmm they sure are moving rapidly today. maybe a storm is coming ", pouted the old man.

Fetch stopped and considered kicking the old man , but instead took a few second to calm down. He turned to the distressed woman ," I'm sorry, he doesn't want to move. We can't budge him, you are welcome to come with us to the Taers lair. The storm is almost upon us, we dont have much time we must move. ", he nodded towards Ymir.

She shook her head eyes downcast , " I can't leave him, hes..hes... my father. " The words came painfully to her throat. " You can take my horse Star for now to move your friend, shes not as sturdy as Pixietrampler here, but the stubborn beast won't leave his master side. He's dumb ,stubborn , foolish ,stupid, and he doesn't know when to give up on lost causes.", her voice grew weak .

Fetch appreciated her generosity, he thought it was senseless for her to die in the tundra , but he appreciated her loyalty , he wondered if he could die with his friends if a similar situation arose . Or would logic win out and save himself. He admired her courage for making the decision, even if he might not have made the same choice in her place. He accepted the reins of Star and led her to Ymir.

" YOOHOO crazy old man...look what I got!", Frank started to fish through his bag, " LOOK ! its sausage ! Yummy sausage! " He brought out several links of sausage. He held one a foot above the old mans head.

"Gimmie!", the old mans head snapped up but Frank drew it away. "Nuh uh...no sausage till we make camp. That's the rule right guys?", he gave a wink to the rest of the group.

"Gimmie! ",the old man scrambled to his feet.

"Sausage, sausage , sausage . I don't know about you guys, but I cant wait till we make it to camp. I'm so hungry! Sausage ! sausage!", Frank said as he led the old man to his horse.

Tyris continued to lead them, with the 2 new travelers behind them. Frank walked past Fetch with a wink. "Don't doubt the power of sausage my friend."

* * *

><p>There were a few more taer left in the cave. Tyris scouted it and told them there were 3 chambers in it. About 2 dozen "small" ones Another large one. and several pet wolves. Fetch wasn't sure if they were capable of dispatching them in their weakened condition. From their short time together he surmised Brita was a paladin who dabbled in the sorcererous arts. Or more likely a a sorcerer that started her career as a paladin. He asked if she could do the fireball thing , but she shook her head. He wasn't sure what she was capable of , but she seemed handy with the sword, so he was gonna place her with Frank . He drew a brief map in the snow.<p>

"Ok , this is going to be a tough fight guys, like last night, but we have the advantage of surprise this time. Frank Brita and myself will meet them, at the caves mouth. Clovis and Tyris will cover us with missile and spell fire. We will scatter caltrops and other obstacles near the front to plug them up. ", Fetch explained.

"Don't let them break our ranks, they outnumber us , and we cant let them break our ranks and press their superior numbers on us. Frank will center us, we keep his flanks covered ", continued Fetch.

"We haven't fought together before Brita, but I can do some healing. We beat them before we can beat them again. You have to trust me and keep fighting no matter what. I'll keep you healed and won't abandon you. We don't abandon our comrades here.", he met her deep blue eyes, and they understood each other.

She was impressed with his leadership and confidence, but broke the seriousness with a smile. "I don't think your plan will work."

Fetch was a bit deflated, he thought Brita and himself came to an understanding. They don't have much time to argue. " What do you mean, its a good plan"

Brita with a smile pointed towards the cave with her sword.

Sir Hildraxel waved at them with one hand, the other hand he was flicking the blood and gore off his blade, "Its all clear, can we have that sausage now!"

* * *

><p>The storm roared, howled , and battered the tundra. Fetch was glad there were 3 chambers. The first chamber wasn't much protection against the wind and cold, but the second and third proved more "cozy". They moved what they could of the taer bodies to the first chamber, to provide a bit of a wind break, and it seemed to work.<p>

Sir Hildraxel stood watch, in the first chamber, he was happy to munch on his sausage. The cold and wind didnt seem to affect him. He just stood there against the wind and cold, standing over the corpses of the dead taer holding his half eaten sausage . Fetch thought he cut a pretty heroic image right now, much different then a few hours ago. I can understand why great heroes have bards. It would be nice to preserve this moment. Minus the sausage , Fetch corrected himself. Despite all the effort Hildraxel made to get his sausage, he was only half way through eating his first. It didn't seem to matter though, he really seemed to enjoy it.

Fetch was still in shock and awe, at the martial prowess of the man. He looked like he was 100 years old, but he could still move in his armor and wield a heavy broadsword. More impressively was how he slew all the taer. At first he wondered if he used magic to slay them, but the wounds on the taers showed they were dispatched by blade. Most were dispatched with a single blow. He was disappointed he never saw the man in action, he might have picked up some pointers, but in the end he would probably just be embarrassed.

Fetch felt a tug on his arm , he looked and was surprised to see Tyris next to him. Her hair was down and she motioned for him to return to the inner cave. Despite being a bard, Fetch liked her more when she was silent. Her singing was awful, and her speech habits were annoying...but when shes silent, it just felt right. He began to say something to her , but she yanked his arm again and led him back into the cave.

Tyris brought him to Frank and Ymir. Ymir was awake again, she looked better, but was still weak. "Guys , I'm sorry to have gotten you two killed. ", she raised her hand to stop their protest," I tried to do everything myself, I should have bought more into the teamwork thing instead of showboating. Thanks for getting me out, I owe you two.", she continued apologetically.

"Its fine Ymimmy. We all made mistakes there. We all could make adjustments to our tactics. ", said Fetch appreciating Ymirs honestly.

"Is this your way of saying, "there's gonna be some dwarf sex involved."?, Cuz I'll tell you right now, I'm not into midgets. However, when you do that giant dwarf thing, that's a real turn on. Always wanted to make out with a woman taller then me. ", chirped Frank.

Ymir smiled and punched his face with unexpected force." I'm a noble I dont sleep with commoners."

Frank rubbed his jaw and pointed across the room , " oww...hey how about Clovis...hes a noble. "

"I don't do bookworms either.", smiled Ymir then yawned.

"Ok, that's enough , let our dwarf princess rest.", Tyris said as she shooed Fetch and Frank away.

Clovis was examining the taer's treasure. He seemed pretty excited at the haul. The Taer did not value wealth, but they dragged their victim to this lair, and the treasure of over a hundred victims were left here. It was too difficult to dig out all the coins admist the bones and the filth, but it was easy to dig out the few magic items they had here.

Fetch said they would divide the treasure with Brita and her father, Brita didn't care, and no one seemed to object to this idea. Fetch expected some opposition, but at the time, survival was more important.

"Thanks for the help there.", said Fetch to Brita."We wouldn't have made it without you guys."

She smiled and nodded."I have to thank you too. That's the first time I admitted to strangers that... hes my... father. ", her voice stumbled but she completed the sentence.

"Oh?...he doesn't seem that bad, a bit daft, but a lot of old people are like that.", pressed Fetch.

"You know who he is right? Hes "The " Sir Hildraxel, the terror of the north. He's not a nice man. He killed my mother and raped her corpse, but she lived and had me. ", she paused taking a deep breath," but everyone deserves a chance at redemption. I thought I was going to kill him, but I couldn't ..not when hes like that. His mind is broken the villain died along time ago . It would mean nothing if he died like that. I started to follow him on his wanderings...and...", she stopped.

"I'm not sure why I just told you all that , I guess I needed an outlet. ", she said staring at the cave. Her father silhouetted the entry.

"I think I understand, I'm an orphan, I always wondered what my father was like. I don't think I could kill him , even if I found out he was a villain. I would have wanted to know him." Fetch responded. Their eyes locked again, and for a moment time froze. They stood there in silence for a long time. She then came closer to him and he kissed her. 2 Lonely souls in a cave in the middle of a blizzard. He thought her lips tasted oddly minty. They retreated to the last cavern, Fetch explored her body memorizing and counting every tattoo .

* * *

><p>The next day , Fetch intoned his healing prayers. Ymir was still weakened but she could move and stretch. The taers treasure was divided between the two groups. They were mostly minor items, but Clovis pointed out a powerful horn and a sword. The group chose the sword, and unanimously gave it to Frank.<p>

They exchanged maps of the surrounding area, and they parted ways. Brita and her father heading south towards Mammoth Keep, Fetch and gang heading north to the Scar.

Brita and Fetch , agreed the previous night to keep their rendezvous a secret between them selves. Brita gave Fetch the horn, as a parting gift. Fetch had a feeling he would never see her again.

The group departed. An awkward silence between them all. Fetch could feel them stare at his back. He wondered if he just betrayed Tyris, or if she even cared.

After a mile, Frank patted Fetch on the back." Good job back there leader. I knew you were a team player, how did you get that horn from her? Did you whore yourself out or something? "


	7. Chapter 7

"You will all die! We will turn your souls into larvae..and make them wrestle with beetles in dung and coals!", shrieked the fly demon buzzing overhead . It was an ugly beast, it was as big as a man, and had many humanoid features, but its body was clearly that of a fly. Its droning wings, were maddening at first, but Tyris managed to drown out its sound with her song. Nobody in the group knew she was capable of that. It caught them by surprise as much as the monsters.

Several wierd creatures which appeared to be a cross between a dog and a rat, lept from a crack in the ground and rushed towards the adventurers.

A dozen squat ugly humanoids with bloated bellies and spindly arms and legs advanced cautiously at the group. Behind them were 3 tall rubbery misshapen demons, wielding cruel looking pole arms.

"Look on the bright side guys, we must be getting close to the scar!". laughed Frank. He swung his sword in exaggerated arcs and stumbled around like he was drunk, he enjoyed the white glowing trail it left behind . He loved his new sword. When the first rat/dog approached him. He tightened up his style and readied his shield. In a fluid motion he blocked the creatures attack, forced it to the ground, and delivered a finishing blow to the upended beast.

Clovis , used most of his infusion magic earlier. Transforming everyone's blades into cold iron. He assured them, that demons were vulnerable to it. He used his wand and shot the fly demon with several glowing missiles, but they dispersed harmlessly against an invisbile barrier.

Ymir's practiced her new motto. Fetch repeated it with her at breakfast and at dinner, and made her repeat it till she was sick of it. "Together, Everyone, Achieves , More...Together , Everyone , Achieves More. " ...she waited till the main pack of demons were upon them. They rushed Frank who was ahead drawing their attention. Frank weathered their intial charge, and fell back a step. Keeping them at bay with several thrusts and counter thrusts. Ymir seized the opportunity and countered with her signature overhead chop. Obliterating one of the small fat ones on Franks flank in the process.

Fetch didn't see any need for healing at this moment so joined the fray on Franks other flank. He used his war axe given to him by Lord, and try to duplicate Ymir's swing. The ratdog leaped out of the way, but the axe still grazed it side.

"Tsk, Tsk...someone needs more practice." chuckled the knight as his glowing sword pierced the cleric's ratdog.

Fetch snarled and swung again , this time in a wide arc at his foes. The smaller demons jumped away scurrying. but the blow clipped a rubbery demon on the shoulder this time. It was a good blow but it just made the creature mad. The demon, thrusted back at the now exposed cleric. The tip of the pole arm came inches from Fetch's face before it fell to the ground. The demon attacking him, eys looked frenzied..then they dulled as it too fell to the ground. Tyris stood behind it , with her rapier in hand. Several smaller demons sprang at her, but she weaved and dodge effortlessly past them. She gave a final twirl , slipping past the remaining demons, and ended behind Frank .

"Nice moves...", even the normally unappreciative Clovis was impressed.

The nobleman brought out a bigger wand. One that Fetch never saw before. It was more of a tube then a wand. He was stuffing something it . Fetch wasn't quite sure what he was doing.

Ymir approached battle a little more cautiously now, she wasn't about to break rank and get herself surrounded but she also wasn't about to be outdone by Tyris. She swatted the last ratdog, and waited for one of the big ones with the pole arm to get near. The creature had its weapon outstretched. They were wild fighters, but they knew how to use their weapons. It tried to skewer them from its long range. It hit Franks shield with a mighty thud. Frank felt that and his leg almost buckled from the force. He braced his shield again and readied himself to advance toward the creature. Ymir beat him to it though, she did a short jog, then slid with her left foot first towards the creature. She went underneath the creatures weapon, and brought her axe upwards into the creature, imbedding it into its hip. Her right leg shot her up and she brought her heavy gauntlet crashing into the beasts face. A small demon rushed her wildly. Claws and teeth flailing and gnashing, but she quickly drew her 2 war axes . One imbedded it self into the recovering rubbery demons neck. The other tore off the small demons leg. A heavy stomp with her mailed boot, ended its struggle.

Frank dispatched 2 more of the small demons, as he made his way towards the dwarf. Fetch followed him. He finally killed one himself . He was annoyed he had the least kills of the group. By his count, Ymir got 4, Frank 3, Tyris 1...no wait ..3 . Clovis...none. Hah! he had Clovis beat.

The artificer finally finished his preparations on the wand. He aimed it at the buzzing demon overhead , and a bright streak and a large "BANG!"was heard. It was like bottle lightning thought Fetch. The flying creature, spun, then crashed to the ground. It wasn't dead, but it was clearly injured by whatever Clovis did to it. Tyris appeared next to it, standing straight up to avoid its flailing arms and wings. and with an outstretched arm poked downward into the creatures belly with a single clean motion. It thrashed a few times sporadically, but its motions were slower and weaker. Ymir swung at another little demon, it ducked the first blow , but its head made contact with her other axe. She chuckled at how easy it was to predict these creatures movements.

Frank advanced on the last rubbery demon. He could see several of the smaller ones fleeing. Another large bang from Clovis , and one spun in mid flight, crashing into the ground. The demon jabbed with its pole arm, but Frank easily parried it with his sword. It lunged again at him, but was too late. Frank stepped into its arc, He brought his sword above the top of the pole arm, and slid it down along its shaft. He was rewarded with a howl of pain as several demon fingers were lopped off.

"That's why we have hilts", he said in a mock lecturing voice. The creature roared at him in anger , but he simply thrust his sword into its roaring mouth. Its eyes crossed comically , before they dulled and the creature fell lifelessly to the ground.

"A couple are getting away", Ymir shouted."They are gonna warn the others."

"They already know we are here", replied the bard . Clovis nodded in agreement. " They've been following us for a few hours now. "

"So...did we beat them all?", asked a puzzled Ymir.

"Doubtful, they are either testing our strength, or being the chaotic creatures that they are, a demonic lieutenant wanted to show his lords how tough he was and take us on by themselves.", Clovis surmised pointing at the now rotting fly demon.

"Thanks for killing that pole arm demon, back there Tyris", Fetch said appreciatively . The bard simply smiled at him and then helped search through the bodies.

Clovis waved everyone together, "Abysal spawn fleshtearer, dretch, rutterkin, chasme. ", he said pointing at different demons. "Lets try to get our naming conventions consistent ok?"

Frank cleaned his sword and walked up to his buddy Fetch, "aww don't worry buddy, shes just jealous or mad you slept with a complete stranger. ", he said with a wink not realizing how true his statement was . "shes not your type anyways. besides its normally bad form to sleep with members of your adventuring group. ", he sensed Ymir was overhearing them, " UNLESS of course its a hot sexy dwarf princess!". She responded with a painful kick to the leg.

"Oww...OWW...healing magic here...now.", Frank said with clenched teeth , holding his wounded leg.

* * *

><p>The Scar was everything they expected. It was literally a giant gaping hole in the ground. Wisps, of sulfurous steam occasionally jetted out from it. Several totems adorned with skulls of humanoids and other creatures were scattered around the mouth of the Scar. Tyris, scouted around the edge of the Scar, and returned after a few minutes. She didn't see a box anywhere but located a path going down into the Scar.<p>

"The fact we are still alive , means most of the demons here are most likely recruited into the demonic gnoll horde down south. Be on your guard though , demons aren't known for setting mechanical traps, but they are known for cowardly ambushes.", Clovis stated.

"I...I can scout ahead , I'm good at spotting ambushes", volunteered Tyris. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Shes not a good bard, but one hell of a rogue. ", said Clovis.

"Shes a fine bard, remember that counter song against the...Kaz me...", Ymir said crossly defending her friend.

"A good bard, could have charmed the Chasme, or throw the enemy into confusion.", Clovis replied simply.

"Hey, I didn't see you bring any down with your mighty magics.", Ymir replied getting angry.

"Cut it out you 2. Only I do the insults ok?",an unusually annoyed Frank replied. "no bickering during an adventure..unless you want to end up like a cautionary tale..like the Silver Champion."

Everyone fell silent at that name. Everyone knew how the hero that was instrumental in slaying Geryon the arch devil was defeated not by foes, but inter party bickering.

Fetch thought the knight handled that well, as the pair remained silent. Tyris returned and gave them the signal to advance.

The walls of the scar were adorned with chains and ropes of dangling skulls and bones. Several half eaten corpses of humans , taers, and "other" unidentifiable creatures also were strung up. The smell was masked by the overpowering brimstone/sulfur smell though. At the bottom of the Scar, there were several tunnels and passages of various sizes dotting the walls.

The cleric resisted the urge to throw up. He could feel the bile in his mouth, but he wasn't going to be the wimp in the group. Fetch looked at his companions faces, Ymir was clearly shaken , he could see her eyes were wide with fear, and her body seemed to be gripped in a slight shudder. Frank tried not to show fear, but Fetch could see he was gripping his weapon and shield too tight. As they descended Franks footing stumbled, and he bumped awkwardly into Ymir. The dwarven maid gasped and shot up straight, a panicked noise escaping her lips. They were afraid and he could see how jumpy it made them. Fetch couldn't see Tyris because she was up front, but the group stopped when she gave the signal to stop. She braced herself against the wall and threw up. Fetch walked up to her and offered her a handkerchief. She began to say something but threw up again. The twisted carrion and carnage finally breaking her resolve. Clovis, stared at the warped totems. He examined them with morbid curiosity. Fetch wondered how he was unaffected by these horrific sights.

Fetch intoned a prayer of blessing. It wouldn't last long, but it helped calm everyone's nerves. It seemed to work. Ymir wasn't shaking, Frank seemed a bit more loose. He even lost the urge to throw up. It didn't seem to help Tyris though. She was still gripped in terror at the bloody monuments. "So much blood, she whispered. So much blood.". For a second it looked like she was about to touch one of those monuments. Fetch wondered if he misjudged her fear for another emotion, lust , desire.

Before Fetch could work it out in his head a loud voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Are you the ones that slew my patrol ? Interesting, I expected a band of knights or powerful adventurers, not a group of brigands. ", a strong confident voice said from one of the dark tunnels. A pair of glowing red eyes stared at them from the tunnel.

"What is your purpose here! If you wish to prove yourself and battle demons I'm sorry to disappoint you but the main host has gone south. Or are you thieves hoping to steal their treasure while they are away? Or are you going to give me a laughable reason like you are lost? HA HA HA"

Fetch tried to say something, but he couldn't . His fear gripped him again. Clovis saw this and stepped in, " We do not come here to test our strength by fighting demons, although I believe we have already proven ourselves against your "patrol" . We are also not here to steal demonic gold, I'm sure you will agree there are easier ways to seek fortune. And we definitely are not lost, we stride the path of our choosing." Fetch was surprised at how commanding Clovis could be. He grew new admiration for his friend.

"Well spoken", said the voice it also seemed impressed at the artificer's reply." Then what are you here for?", demanded the eyes.

Clovis answered,"We simply seek answers. A package was dropped here about 6 weeks our time, our patrons wish to know the contents of this package. It was in a metallic container approximately 2 feet wide 1 foot deep and 4 feet long. We are not sure the exact dimensions, but those were the ones we were told. "

There was a pause, then some demonic sounding barking, another demonic voice replied. Clovis shouted something in return also in the guttural abyssal tongue. Some laughing echoed through the tunnels of the scar.

Fetch was taught some abyssal, but the conversation went too fast for him to follow. He could make out some words, but due to the chaotic nature of the language it meant nothing . The fell tongue constantly changed the meaning of words in a sentence , it was a constant flux of metaphor, inferred meanings, and connotation.

The eyes advanced. Fetch readied himself for some demonic horror to exit from the tunnel, but instead a handsome but naked halfling emerged. Halflings were very common in the northern lands. The great halfling union Leeha was to the east of the Land of the Knights. This particular member of their species appeared well groomed and handsome. Fetch thought he had the face of a courtier not a demon . The strange creature in front of them gave a bow to the adventurers.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, I greet you to the Scar. Last refuge of the tanari in the north , and homeland of the forge halflings. I am your noble servant, Squire Ackerberg. "

"The Ackerberg? Colonel Ackerberg of Greater Pieland?" , asked Clovis, his cool countenance suddenly broken by his curiosity.

"Ha Ha Ha! It seems I have admirers. Yes I am that Colenel Ackerberg, although I haven't used that title in years! I did not think anyone would remember me or my accomplishments in the great war.", laughed the naked halfling.

Fetch , immediately had thoughts that the halfling before him was a great warrior of the halfling war, perhaps a slayer of foes like Sir Hilderaxel, or maybe led his troops to some violent brutal war crimes. He could see his other companions mixed reaction to this strange fellow. Ymir was trying to avert her eyes from the exposed halfling, her nervousness replaced by her princess modesty. Frank seemed perplexed by the entire situation. He seemed even more nervous then before and his eyes darted around looking for hidden enemies. Tyris had her rapier drawn, but wasn't sure what to do. She positioned herself behind Fetch, clutching his arm and using his body as a shield from the halfling.

Clovis turned to the group,"Do you know who this guy is?"

Ymir sarcastically replied,"Umm naked?"

The artificer continued ignoring Ymir's remarks," Hes Colonel Ackerberg of the experimental weapon design division. He's the guy that invented the warforged and the portable pie fridge. "

The companions seem unimpressed. Fetch was taught a lot of the great war from Cook. Warforged were artificial versions of forge halflings used in the dieing days of the great war. Their might and power almost tipped the balance and defeated Emperor Neapolitian Bonbonaparte. However, the warforged evolved beyond that of simple forge halflings. While their predecessors were basically bestial warped fiendish halflings, warforged halflings were moral , versatile and sometimes even heroic. They were officially given "land" after the war and declared the 5th halfling tribe. (The other 4 being hairfoots, tallfellows, stouts, and forge)

"Technically I did not invent the warforge. The honor should go to my mistress. I just compiled her notes and basically followed her instructions to create the first one . In all honesty, I'm not even sure if my mistress created them or found the secrets of their making in some ancient text. However , the pie fridge is one of my proudest and greatest achievements.", said a reminiscing Ackerberg.

"Enough of the "good old days", lets get back to business then. I know of the object you speak of . However I cannot tell you its contents. Due to its design, we have not been able to open it. However, since you are obviously cultured and well educated, you are welcome to this object...for a price of course. The price is negotiable and I can assure you it wont be high. However a price must be paid for our troubles.", continued Ackerberg.

Clovis quickly confered with the group, Fetch sensed a trap but it was either trust this guy, or battle their way through the numerous tunnels. He gave Clovis a nod. Frank and Tyris were slow to nod , they were both uneasy of the whole situation. Ymir pretended to look away from Ackerberg but her eyes would slowly make their way towards him and then dart away, it wasn't an answer but close enough for Clovis."We are in agreement!" , he finished the rest of his conversation in abyssal. Both Ackberg and Clovis , laughed in agreement.

Frank quipped nervously," Soooo who wants to bet , he just sold our souls for a box?"

* * *

><p>The group made their way through the tunnels, Ackberg was a helpful guide, he directed them away from the pitfalls, and the geysers of poisonous gasses. During the journey he talked with Clovis about history, infusions, and various design techniques. Ackberg was especially interested in learning "current" Grom events. He told them that after the war, he left the newly formed Union. Even though the emperor had died at watermelon loo, his generals were still in power. Ackberg left for Grom and settled in a small halfling community known as the shire of Buckwheat. There he stayed for several hundred years till the Lueders rebellion. During the rebellion the shire was sacked by undead , but he fled back to the north with one of his mistresses daughters.<p>

Fetch saw many inconsistencies with his story, mainly that halflings don't live 2 or 3 hundred years, but he just assumed some powerful magic was involved. Ymir seemed to settle down some more when they reached the tunnels, but she still seemed torn between looking away and looking directly at the halfling.

They finally reached a large chamber, it had a sulfurous stink to it. In the center of the room was a large pool of bubbling tar, with several bones littered around it. Fetch was about to say something, when Tyris tugged his arm and whispered ,"hes gone."

Fetch looked around, and she was right . Ackerberg had vanished. Were they suppose to wait here? Did he lead them here to get lost ? The cleric was fairly confident he could find his way out.

Frank began looking behind the nearby rocks and stalagmites for their "host". Ymir was just glad the little exhibitionist was gone. " Was it just me, or did anyone else noticed his ...nakedness? ", she asked .

Clovis ignored her question , and whispered, " he went invisible ...then walked along the side of the room, past those rocks.".

Fetch whispered back," do we wait or follow?"

Frank whispered, "why are we whispering?"

"Ha, good riddance I say . I hope he never comes back, the little pervert!."exclaimed Ymir as something glittery amongst the bones caught her eye. Her natural dwarven curiosity and greed, then drew her to it.

"Hey look guys! A bracelet, its my lucky day!", she said cheerfully.

At that moment a large skinny humanoid creature approximately 10 feet tall, covered with oozing tar , leaped from the pool. It had small tar covered wings, blank fish like eyes, long claws and a elongated mouth filled with sharp teeth. It spoke a strange phrase, and a billowing green cloud covered the room. Thankfully the cloud wasn't opaque, Fetch had an obscured vision of what was happening, but it was powerfully acidic and burned all that it touched, flesh , armor, weapons.

With lightning speed it slammed a claw into Ymir's back. Ymir responded with a sharp yelp of pain. The creature bounded towards the group. A surprised Ymir was dragged along with it. Seemingly stuck to the creatures hand, either pierced by its claw or glued by its tar.

It swung again at the nearest foe, but Frank raised his shield in time. The creatures claws were sharp but didn't penetrate the shield, however the oozing claw seemed to stick the creatures hand to the shield. Frank quickly released the shield, avoiding being stuck to the creature like Ymir. Ymir thrashed and struggled, but was still stuck to the creature.

Fetch's skin was burning from the acid, he found it hard to concentrate. He invoked a prayer of dispelling and the cloud thankfully vanished. He breathed a sigh of relief. He could see his companions acid burnt skin and faces. Clovis seemed to be the worst off.

The creature bellowed and smashed its other hand at the now shieldless Frank. It easily hefted the dwarf it was attached to, and used her as a makeshift club to batter the knight who was hesitant to use his blade to parry her. Frank was knocked down by the heavy blow , but landed on one knee and sprung back up ready for more.

"Didn't I tell you to go on a diet", he cheerfully quipped at Ymir.

"Shut u.. OMMH!", Ymir started to say something, but the creature swung her again at Frank. This time the knight ducked behind a stalagmite. Ymir landed with a loud smack against it.

The creature tried for a third blow, but Ymir held fast to the rock. "Not again ", she said.

The creature roared in pain, as Tyris stabbed her rapier into its back. It penetrated straight through, but instead of a cheer of victory she gave a cry of despair. Her blade was stuck.

The creature, flung the knight's shield, the ooze apparently retreating back into its arm, and it hit the struggling Clovis squarely in the chest. He crumpled into a pile. His other arm released the battered but still resisting Ymir. Its torso quickly spun impossibly around and took 2 swipes at Tyris. Tyris somersaulted past the first swing, but the creature had great reach and was incredibly fast. The second blow struck her clearly in the face . She gave a surprised and gurgled yelp as it slammed her stuck head into the ground. Ooze flowing rapidly from its arm, covering her face.

Fetch was in a dilemma attempt to aid the bard or check on the artificer. He wasn't sure if he could do anything against the beast, but he was sure he could help Clovis. He ran to his friend. He was shuddering on the ground but still breathing. Fetch intoned his most powerful prayer of healing on him. Clovis glowed blue for a second, and then opened his eyes.

"Thanks...", Clovis replied weakly.

Ymir and Frank had their weapons drawn and approached their foe warily. Fetch threw Frank his shield. which he deftly caught.

The creature waved its free claw , challenging them forward. Meanwhile , he transferred the bucking and twisting Tyris against his body . Fetch's blood boiled. He realized after 6 months this was the first time he ever saw Tyris in trouble in combat, and he didn't like it. Her thrashings and struggles were getting weak. Clovis fired his wand from the ground. Most outsiders were protected from weaker magics and this one was no exception. The glowing shots bounced harmlessly against it.

"Speed and strength ", he ordered Clovis, Clovis nodded and infused Fetch with the strength of a bull, and the group with speed of the wind.

"Form on me , I'll take the blunt , he's gonna stick your weapons so make the shots count.", He ordered Ymir and Frank. They both nodded in agreement.

Fetch uttered his most powerful prayer, the prayer of might. His body warped and he could feel divine power coursing threw him. He grew to a towering 12 feet tall. Dwarfing even the demonic beast. He hefted his war axe , and roared a challenge in guttural abyssal.

"You ate my chair?", asked Clovis seemingly to no one as he struggled to comprehend the cleric's battle cry.

Fetch charged forward at the surprised creature with unnatural speed , with Frank and Ymir behind him. He swiftly sent his axe crashing into it , the creature bellowed and grinned its teeth. The creature was fast, but with Clovis's enchantment the cleric was faster . The axe struck the beast, but it didn't bring him down. He could see the ooze from its body wrap around the axe. He wouldn't be able to use it again.

Fetch held onto the axe and sneered, " It works both ways buddy.", he pushed the axe downwards pinning the creature to the ground. Sensing its predicament, it quickly retracted the ooze , but it was too late. Frank gave a war cry and dove its blade into the creature, pinning it to the ground. Ymir roared , "By Moradin's axe ! DIE!", And swung her axe with all her might, shearing the top of the creatures skull off . For a second it looked even angrier...then it seized up shuddered and died.

"Moradin uses a hammer you know?", said a heavy breathing Frank.

Fetch dispelled his prayer, and both Ymir and himself pried the weakly struggling Tyris from the creature. She was covered in tar, and most likely swallowed a fair bit of the ichor. She roared when freed and swung wildly with drawn daggers . She hit Ymir squarely but the blow was mostly deflected by her heavy armor. The cleric tried to catch her other arm , but was rewarded by a vicious slash to his face. She scraped some of the tar from her face, and she had a wild crazed look to her. After 6 months Fetch could tell her moods by her eyes since they didn't talk much. When they were subdued or clear she was mousy and nervous, when they were piercing she was generally in a serious combat mood. But he never encountered wild crazed eyes like this. She release her daggers and drew her longsword from seemingly out of midair , it seem to scream and wrap itself in fire as she kicked Fetch to the ground. Frank tried to stop her, but with a simple swing, she disarmed him and both burned and pierced his shoulder. Before Ymir could react , she raised her sword with both hands and drove it towards Fetch's face.

Fetch met her crazy eyes and whispered "Tyris".

The blade missed his skull, but pierced his ear, Tyris stood above him, covered in tar, her eyes were teared up and she was sobbing. She released the sword and collapsed to the ground. Fetch ignored his ear, and tried to comfort the hysterical bard. He held her weeping body and try to brush the tar away from her face, but he seemed to just spread it around some more.

"So did she just snap ?...or was that some type of mind control Tar? Because if it was mind control tar, Ymir got a fist full too.", asked Frank.

Fetch and Ymir both gave him a withering shut up look, and he fell silent. Clovis seeing that Fetch was busy, got out his wand and administered minor heals in case more creatures came. He didn't want to interrupt his friend, but touched Fetch's cauterized ear and mended it the best he could .

Ackerberg suddenly returned and surveyed the scene." It looks like I judged you correctly , consider your payment fulfilled .",he said as he handed Clovis a long metallic case and a solid oak box. Clovis could see behind him 2 short creatures with bloated bellies and spindly arms and legs, there were dressed in leather armor and carried paired short swords, forge halflings he thought.

Clovis surmised that the creature they had slain , was a rival or perhaps an obstacle that Ackerberg wanted to remove. He didn't know if he should thank or attack the halfling at that moment. But he sensed even more forge halflings nearby. No doubt he brought many reinforcements, incase they failed, they probably would have attacked the weakened beast to finish it off.

"I have a small request though, the final payment of this request is negotiable upon delivery but I can provide some minor trinkets, I know you adventurer types like. I have an.."incomplete"... construct in my possession. The abiltiy to make it function is beyond my power. There is only 1 person I know , who might be able to offer insight in its construction and completion. Unfortunately she is far to the north , beyond where mortals can reach. In the land of eternal ice and stone. However its come to my attention that my colleagues old lab is currently being occupied, by an "apprentice" understudy...I would like you to bring it to her if your paths travel in that direction. She is located outside the village of Veb.", asked Ackerberg.

Clovis replied, " I know of that village. Its north of Lower Lueders. "

Clovis nodded to Fetch, " I can't guarantee when we will deliver your package...but IF... we are in those parts we will certainly deliver it for you."

"Excellent "replied Ackerbeg," please finish your ...looting... or whatever business you have left here, and I will guide you out of the Scar. "

Frank picked through the bones of the tar pit while keeping an eye on Ackerberg and the other glowing eyes in the tunnel. Ackerberg seemed content for them to finish their business, waiting to escort the strangers out . Clovis scanned the pit for magic , and used his power to levitate a few choice items out. After the demon died, the tar slowly reverted to a more watery substance. He hated himself for worrying about treasure at this time, but there was nothing else for him to do. Fetch , had more success cleaning Tyris face as the tar turned more watery. He tried to console her sobbing but she kept repeating " I'm sorry , I'm sorry ." He uttered a prayer of soothing on her. He wasn't sure if it would work in this instance but she fell calmly asleep.

Ymir finally found enough courage and walked to Ackerberg, while digging out a blanket from her pack.

"Yes , how can I help you dwarf maiden?", asked the halfling.

"PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!", she yelled as she shoved the blanket into his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who knew that a portable pie fridge would be so handy !", exclaimed Frank with a new appreciation for Halfling technology. "It keeps pies at just the right temperature, no waiting for them to defrost . Its like pie time all the time !". To demonstrate his point, he opened and shut the wooden box, and took out a perfectly chilled pie.

Ackerberg had indeed kept his end of the bargain. He gave the party the item in question and also rewarded them with his greatest invention. Clovis had examined the case, and said it was cold iron in construction, it also bore the seal of the Kal hounds, (the fiercest mercenary unit of the North, also Kalidor's personal army), and also of the tiny kingdom of Kalidon (Kalidor's most recent conquest) . They were the military and political puppets of Sir Morgan Kalidor, the famous mercenary general . It was locked, and Clovis was unable to open it. Even with his magic and tools, he could not get it to unlock. A strange light voice could be heard inside of the case. No one could make out the words though, but it sounded elvish. Which made the party wonder more what hidden contents it held.

"I bet its one of those talking birds ", thought Ymir.

"Nah, the voice is too soft , by the shape of the box I bet its a small elven child.", said Frank.

"If Sir Kalidor wanted to imprison someone or hide a bird, why would he put them in a case and send it to the demons...its most likely an enchanted item too dangerous to use. A talking mirror perhaps.", chipped in Clovis.

"That makes sense, lets pick something super dangerous and send it to demons. The pinnacle of restraint when it comes to using dangerous items.", laughed Frank clearly enjoying this game.

As the 3 comrades argued. Fetch sat by Tyris. They had marched back roughly halfway to mammoth keep. Tyris was still weakened by the mouthful of tar ichor that seeped into her mouth. Fetch noticed her strength was returning but she wasn't fully recovered . She was mostly back to her old self however. Mostly back, he grimly thought. She had that nervous shyness back, but she was even more silent then before. She was deeply ashamed , and troubled by the events in the Scar. She stopped apologizing though, that was a start.

Fetch looked at the weakened girl at his side. He never saw her so vulnerable. Parts of her armor were destroyed by the tarry demodand,( Clovis identified it to them later), and her hair was loose around her shoulders. A few days ago he would have thought it "hot" to see her looking like this. Right now though, she didn't just look beat up but look defeated. The cleric though how little he knew of this mysterious comrade. She was from the Grand Duchy, and she lost her lord in a snow storm. That was about it. She also claimed to be a bard . True, she had some success with bardic skills and magic , but Fetch met many bards at the Last Inn, and in honesty she was terrible. She was good at espionage though, her hiding and other rogue skills were peerless. Not counting the fight with the tarry demodand, she was arguably their most reliable combatant. Not flashy like Ymir, or yappy like Frank, but she killed the most ruthlessly and efficiently. Fetch wondered if she was a spy, that would explain a lot. If so , who was she spying for.

Their eyes met briefly, her yellow eyes were wide and tear stained, Fetch looked away, "You don't trust me...I can tell from your eyes.", she softly said surprising Fetch. "That's ok. I don't trust myself anymore. Its like I'm in a dream ..I'm flying high and free like a swallow or a tern...but then I wake up, and I'm not a swallow but a raven or a vulture , fierce , cold, heartless, picking through the carrion of a battlefield." . Fetch considered her words, and waited for her to continue, but she grew silent at her own words.

After a lengthy silence, she got up and walked to the cold iron crate.

"Careful with that,", said Clovis but she ignore him.

She examined the box, then drew some oddly shaped needles and wires from a hidden sheath. After a minute , a loud audible "click" was heard. The symbol of the Kingdom of Kalidon, and the Kal hounds both rotated, and hidden support pins were half ejected from the box, and it opened .

Tyris walked to the furthest spot away from Fetch around their camp fire, and sat down crouched with her knee to her chin.

Frank , Ymir, and Clovis nervously peaked inside the box, and was surprised to see a silver and white bastard sword in a scabbard. Its pommel was wrapped in silvery, most likely mithral thread and a glittering white gem adorned its pommel. The sheath was decorated in a leaf and unicorn motif, it appeared to be constructed of the finest leather , silver, and diamonds.

"Look its an object...I win.", declared Clovis.

"Silence fools! I am not a mere object ! I am the mighty scourge of the abyss!", said a haughty feminine voice.

The 3 jumped back , and peered around for the source of the voice.

"Oh its a talking sword!", said Ymir. "My uncle had one, it was funny. As children we would hide nuggets of silver and it would find them!" , she explained merrily.

"DO NOT COMPARE ME to your uncle's charlatans blade. That's like comparing coals to a diamond! I am Galatea one of the greatest swords ever forged! The merest touch of my blade can decapitate a foe. Demons scatter at my presence. Empires were built and crushed at my bidding! While your uncles blade , did what? Amuse pubescent dwarf maids!"

Ymir was clearly hurt by that remark, but was in awe of the glowing glittering sword.

"Who amongst you is worthy to be me wielder! Who shall stride across the world, crushing armies underneath his or hers sandalled feet. The bold shall speak now! The meek can flee my sight !", continued the blade.

Frank cried ," GIMMIE!", but Clovis blocked him. Fetch, who was worried about Tyris, gathered to see what the commotion was, and caught the last bit of the swords speech.

"DON'T Touch it!",said Clovis sternly.

"But..but...I want to crush armies under my sandalled feat, have demons scatter, and cut my foes head off.", said Frank.

"Look , don't they teach you anything. Its an intelligent sword, any intelligent weapon has a will of its own. Some blades and items, like Ymir's uncles for example are weak willed, and anyone can use, but this item, either its lying or more likely its telling the truth , is a powerful weapon and most likely has a strong will. If you grab it , you will end up being its slave."

"Ha! Slave is a strong word!", laughed the sword , " but the mage is correct. Only those with the strongest of wills can hope to master me, less I master them. Are there any brave enough to pit their wills against mine?"

"Oh its bossy...I'll shut its mouth" said Frank, as he tried to grab the sword again. This time Ymir helped hold him back.

"Wait ! ", said Ymir. "It said its name was Galatea. I know that name."

"Long ago, master smiths and wizards were said to be able to create swords that were known as vorpal blades. They were crazy powerful. They would seek their opponents neck and sever it, no matter if it was goblin or giant or dragon.!" , to emphasize she made a slashing motion to her neck, then a closed eye with a stuck out tongue expression.

"The creation of the swords required the greatest of magics , and only 3 were made. Each was a legendary blade. There was Woebringer, the sword of the orginal Sir Eggbert It was said to be the sword that shaped Grom. There's the Blackblade of Sir Kalidor, its said to have destroyed 3 mighty kingdoms ..so utterly that their names are lost and forgotten into antiquity. And finally Galatea the scourge of the abyss. The greatest demon slaying weapon ever created. It would personally lead crusades into the abyss . Its responsible for the death of 2 balor lords. "

"I am impressed dwarf. Though your information is slightly wrong. First there were 4 of us . One of us has been lost for 3 millennium, no doubt in a dragons horde or in a forgotten vault, and I've slain 3 balor lords!" , said the sword arrogantly.

"Ok , Mrs. super sword. If your so great why did sir Kalidor's men throw you into a pit of demons. ", asked Fetch.

The sword paused, "A good question, but I am ashamed to say I was defeated in battle. Not by mere mortal droppings like yourselves , but by Sir Kalidor himself. The Blackblade and I do not get along, and I especially do not like his wielder. My wielder was weak and foolish , no match for the current paragon of immortality . If anyone else defeated me ,then surely I would be wielded by him, but since Kalidor already possessed the Blackblade, and both fear and loath my power. He sent me to a place where he thought no one would recover me. The demons would surely not use me, I would burn their hands , and if one of their thralls tried to wield me I would control him and turn him on his masters. Also he thought no one would be foolish enough to descend into a pit of demons to recover me. ", Frank shrugged and pointed his finger in a circle at his comrades.

"Little did he know most of the demons left , to join the great demonic host, thereby giving even the foolish a window of opportunity to recover me. ", once again Frank shrugged and pointed his finger in a circle at his comrades.

"I only seek 1 thing right now... a wielder with a pure heart and a strong sword arm. One who will forgo all other magic items, relying solely on my self. A person who shares my purpose to hunt and slay demons. A hero whose deeds we will both write into history! " , the sword said proudly.

The group paused, Frank was the first to comment," pure of heart? Does that mean a virgin?"

"No ", the sword answered annoyed ," pure of heart meaning his heart is free from evil and greed."

"Oh ..ok...when you mean forgo all magic items, you mean other weapons or everything?", continued Frank.

"Everything", Galatea responded.

"OOOHhh KAY...I'm out.", said Frank. The rest of the group looked away. Fetch considered the swords offer for a bit, but the cost of its power seemed high. Everyone in the group had accumulated a nice bit of magic items since they started. It would be a shame to lose them.

Frank sighed, " Sorry miss bossy sword, looks like no takers. back into the box for you! "

"No...wait...do not put me back in !", said the sword as Frank found a stick and began pushing and prodding the sword back into the box.

"Don't worry, when we find a suitable sucker...er host for you, we'll be sure to introduce you two. We'll be the nosy matchmaking neighbor you never had.", said Frank.

" WAIT!...WAIT!...Perhaps a compromise...I will allow one of you to carry me, in return I promise not to exert my will over him or her. Besides my martial prowess my knowledge of demons and outsiders is peerless. I also know a few useful spells. As long as none of you attempt to draw me, I will serve your group till a suitable knight or hero arrive.", bargained the sword.

Fetch could see where this going, but he was also interested in what spells or knowledge it possessed. No one seemed to volunteer to carry the blade, so Fetch walked up and tied the sheath to his belt.

"Excellent! I will be a quiet observer, do not mind me! I will watch quietly , like a simple zephyr, a fragile leaf drifting on an ocean of turmoil. Observing all but barely breaking the surface of the tumultuous tides. ", the sword continued.

Fetch was about to change his mind, when Tyris returned to the main camp. "I want to say something, ...I want to get this in the open now, not back in the city. First I'm very sorry for what happened back at the scar. I lost control, for a few seconds I was ready to kill everyone in my way. ", she took a deep breath," I..I am going to leave the group when we reach town and conclude our buisness. Im sorry...I don't trust myself anymore, and I wont be able to bear it if I bring harm to any of you. ", she said wearily.

Fetch listened wordlessly. He didn't expect it would come to this.

"Don't go . Please.", was all he could reply.

Ymir shouted." No! Nobody's will is iron all the time. We were under stress! Everyone breaks down physically and mentally. We ..we need you Tyris! We're a team! "

Frank interjected. "Hey its no big deal, If you kill one of us, we can just get raised. We'll take it out of your share so everything's good!"

Fetch's eyes met Clovis's . Clovis was silent about this, Fetch could tell he agreed with Tyris . Fetch remembered Cook and Lord teaching him , being mentally prepared was as important as being physically prepared in combat. Tyris was gifted in the killing arts and was a good addition to the group, but was it right to push her into something she wasn't ready for.

Ymir was saying a million things to try to change Tyris mind, not much made any sense, " Who cares if your a danger to the group, listen. When I was younger I had an uncle Dwalin , he was one of those berzerker types. In battle he sometimes lost all control and went wild with rage. Granting him incredible strength but poor judgment, he almost killed my father once in his mad rages. A great skill to have when your at war , not so good during peace. People normally send the berzerkers away to live in the wild. Calling them only when the clan is at war. However, we didn't send Dwalin away. Do you know why? Because hes family!"

Frank also responded, "If you leave, Fetch is gonna be miserable. He's already miserable enough as he is. Spare us the misery!"

Galatea spoke, "I am not sure the exact circumstances of you leaving, but let me tell you child. I've been on over 1000 battlefields. I've seen Eladrin generals and heroes break under the strain of battle. It is not a desirable thing...but there is no dishonor , especially if you stay true to your friends and your heart. Heroism is not a simple state of being, its the act of conquering ones fears and doubts. Sometimes fears and doubts conqueror us, but we must endure the failure and strive to do better."

Fetch was surprised at how empathic the sword was. He half expected an insult, but the swords words were wise and kind. He began to think he made the right decision to carry it.

Tyris appreciated the sentiment, but intoned. "I'm not seeking a referendum on me staying or not, my mind is made up. I am leaving when we return to Mammoth Keep."

The group sat glumly in silence.

Clovis stood up," I guess while we are all here, and talking the future of the group , I have an announcement. I too am leaving the group when we return. You guys...you guys are great. When I left Karlston to seek my fortune in the north, I never expected to meet a group like you. I expected guys like Big Jim. People who used me and I used them in return. But you guys...you guys are solid people I can depend on . Your the closest thing to a family I ever had."

Everyone knew Clovis's background, and his statement was heart felt.

"However, I didn't go adventuring because I love the danger , or wish to crusade against evil. Lets face it, we do it for the cash. My original goal was simple. Restore my family's fortune and honor. I figured 5k should be enough ,I thought it would take about 5 years to accumulate. By my estimate we've each accumulated 10k not including magic items and whatever payday awaits us when we bring Galatea back to Mammoth Keep... I'll take Ackerbergs package down to Veb. Its not that close to Karlston, but I will probably be going to McDunnalds and Lower Lueders as well. ... Lets face it guys, there's only 2 ways you leave the adventure business , retired or a corpse. I'm going to leave while I'm ahead and restore my house. ... I'm sorry if I let you down.", stated Clovis. Fetch could tell he prepared this speech, but it wasn't easy for him to say it.

Frank chimed in" Umm...I'm gonna leave too... My lifelong dream is to become an innkeeper, and I think I have enough to fulfill it."

"Wait a sec, you told me your lifelong dream was to have sex with a princess! ", interjected Fetch, who was now clearly annoyed at everyone leaving.

"Ok,Ok...I just said that , because I didn't want to be the last person in the group with Fetch. If its just him and I, people are gonna start spreading rumors. Like Alexander and his companions, Achilles and Patroclus, Hercules and Newton, the Lone Ranger and Tonto. But yeah, the princess sex thing is still my dream", he said with a sigh.

Fetch noticed Ymir's ears turning bright red. "Oh don't worry . I won't have sex with you! Having sex with your adventuring companions is just wrong! Its like having sex with your sexy cousin . I'm sure people think about it, but its just wrong! If the relationship goes sour, then the party is basically broken, worse, people will have doubts on whichever one stays. If the relationship works , its just as bad. Other party members will think you're playing favorites. They question if things go to the wire will you do things for the benefit of your party or the benefit of your lover.", Frank continued merrily.

Fetch was now confused and annoyed." Wait a sec, first off I don't know anyone you just named, secondly if a ranger was alone, why would he have a partner named Tonto? "

Frank was about to reply when Ymir sighed sadly, " I guess this is it then. I also came to the north to find my fortune and also to prove and hone my strength . Things are a bit more costly in the Nazag Narg then Karlston but 10k is a large sum of money. I can establish my own thaig. I could stay here and continue to adventure. But you guys are like family I don't think I can adventure with another group. "

Fetch was about to say "Fine!" and storm off, but he was too sad at this point. Is this how its gonna end. Abandoned by his friends. What had he earned at this point? Some gold some respect from the locals? Was he after respect? or was he after something else? He looked at Tyris, her eyes had dried, but she still looked small and lonely. He wanted to say something to her, but he held his tongue. Fetch didnt want to quit, he knew he could do more. But what was his purpose? Battling monsters? Earning cash? Was he one of those thrill seekers or adrenaline junkies like Clovis mentioned.

His mind wandered, as everyone sat in silence.

"So , if your quitting the group too, I guess we wont be party members Ymir. Want to help fulfill my dream?", asked Frank.

A gauntleted fist to the face was her reply.

* * *

><p>The group journey back to Mammoth Keep was relatively quiet. There was a skirmish with giants, but there were only 4 giants, and 5 of them. No real challenge there. A larger band of gnoll raiders and scouts proved more challenging, but it was a mild diversion at best. Despite their low morale, the group was still good at killing. Very good in fact.<p>

The group was gone for about 1 month, but 2 months had passed in mammoth keep. It didn't surprise anyone but it was annoying, Fetch had to pay 2 months rent . The news they heard was that the final battle with the gnoll's were drawing close. They somehow cornered the avatar of the demon lord Yeenoghu into an ancient ruin. Cut off from his horde. The demon lord was too entrenched with his honor guard to be slain, but while he was separated from his army the horde was vulnerable . The armies of the north were converging, a final battle would be fought soon.

Fetch presented Galatea to Reinhardt. Reinhardt was surprised they had completed their mission but had no desire to take Galatea. Galatea had no intention of going with Reinhardt either. They had history between them apparently.

The royal adventurers paid well. Extremely well, not only did they reimburse them for the 2 raise dead scrolls, but also paid them an incredible sum of 25,000 gold. It was almost enough to make the party reconsider splitting apart and work for the grommers full time. All told each member of Fetch's band earned 18000 gold, and received a lifetimes worth of magic and other treasures. Tyris had the least magic items , and even she received over 15. Frank gave a brief estimate and figured they had between 50 to 100k worth of stuff each. The money seemed unimportant at that point though. Their rich bounty was tempered by the fact they were splitting up.

Frank threw a party with a portion of his share . 2 days with all the booze , music and dancing girls he could find. He even rented a hall in Mammoth Keep. Fetch was in no mood to party , but he par took it anyways. He didn't wake up till 3 days later. Ymir reluctantly decided maybe it was for the best to rejoin her clan. She had no desire to form a new adventuring group and put her trust in strangers. Apparently Ymir and Clovis left together. He vaguely remembered wishing them safe journeys, but he was too drunk to be sure. Ymir was like a sister to Fetch, like Maid but with an axe he chuckled. He was going to miss Clovis ..of the group, he got along best with him. He was going to miss his counsel and friendship.

Frank was the last person Fetch remembered seeing after he sobered up. Frank told him he was going to go back to his clan. They were probably gonna need him, either to defend their holdings or to fight the demons directly. Fetch admired the young knight, even though he appeared whimsical and flippant at times, he lost 2 brothers and still kept a cheerful disposition. Or maybe he was nuts , smiled Fetch. Frank told him, he might have lost 2 brothers, but he gained one in return. If Fetch ever was in trouble he would be there for him, the knight said . And with that, he left.

Tyris was gone, he wasn't sure if he said good bye to her. Fetch felt a part of his heart left when she left. He tried not to live his life chained by regret, but he felt...he felt there was things he should have said, things he could have done, but was too stupid or too cowardly to do. He still had memories to drown so he picked up a few more bottles of wine and headed for the shack he rented.

His shack was in a small area of town, closest to the wall. His neighbors was humble tradesman and shopkeepers. Fetch thought he could probably buy out the whole neighborhood, knock it down and build a mansion here. A fancy place, like the last inn he thought. He settled into his shack, and started a fire while drinking his wine. He wanted it to be silent, but he could hear the laughter of his neighbors as they ate. One couple was arguing. Another family was apparently singing ...perhaps for victory in the oncoming battle. Yet another appeared to be in throes of love making.

Fetch just listened and felt the weight of the world on him. What was he going to do now? Go back to the plateau? No... there was nothing for him there . He imagined returning to the plateau one day , to boast to his friends of his accomplishments, but what had he done? Slew a few monsters, ran some errands, made some gold. He could travel and see the world . But it seemed empty and pointless to do it alone. Maybe join another adventuring group. He considered starting another one, but he couldn't handle the responsibilities of leadership again..not so soon. Maybe he could buy a nice house here, settle down. Settle down at the young age of 19 , he thought grimly. Is my life over before it started? Settle down by myself, picking up barmaids or cheap tarts. He grew angry...angry with his choices , angry with how things turned out.

He sat in silence..but the sounds of his neighbors , interrupted his thoughts. He laughed at himself, here I was thinking how big and mighty I've become , how I was gonna buy the neighborhood. Here I am alone with my gold jealously wishing I was like my "poor" neighbors with their friends and families. He threw the bottle of wine at the wall.

A knock came on the door.

Fetch though,"If someone is complaining about the noise, I'm gonna bust him up". He angrily swung open the door.

Tyris was there, she had bought new armor, and her hair was done up again. She looked the same as when he first met her , except with a nicer fur cloak. "Am I disturbing you?", she asked meekly.

Fetch though of many replies he could have said at that moment "What do you want nut case? I thought you said you were leaving? Still here? Come to laugh at me once more before you search for your master?", but he just replied.." No, come in"

"I..I ...thought you might need some company, you seemed angry," she said her eyes downcast.

Fetch suddenly remembered, he felt ashamed. While he was drunk, he said those things and worse at her. "I'm sorry..I was drunk. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated that's all."

She hesitated to enter, their eyes met and he knew he could see her doubts about herself . He could read her thoughts at that moment, she worried about losing control and hurting her friends again. He simply replied ,"We will deal with it, if it ever happens again."

She entered his shack, it was sparsely decorated. A few trophies from their adventures, a cot , and a table. He sat on the cot and motioned her to sit next to him.

She hesitated again for a second, but then promptly sat next to the cleric.

The two sat there in silence seemingly content with each others company.

"I'm sorry too..I didn't realize ..I mean ...all this time...what your feelings were, ", she finally said . To indicate this she slid closer to Fetch.

Fetch stared into her yellow eyes their noses inches apart, their bodies edging closer, their hot breath mixing with each other , " Are you going to leave me?", he asked.

Tyris drew even closer and replied "No...as long as you don't leave me...", as their bodies intertwined.

Galatea interrupted.."AHEM... I believe, this is NOT how the guardian of the Sacred scourge of the Abyss should act.". Fetch considered Galatea's statement then threw the sword out the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Fetch was glad to be on the road again. Not that he hated his life at Mammoth Keep, on the contrary, the last year was the best year of his life. His life was simple . He had a simple job at the inn. He could have easily bought his own inn and ran it, since he knew everything about an inns operations, but he just didn't want the responsibility. Also the book keeping gave him a headache. He ran the Crossed Swords inn for the Captain of the Guard at mammoth Keep, Lord Aethulwulf. He never met Aethulwulf , since he was battling demons for the last 2 years, but Bartog suggested the job for him. He had plenty of staff so things ran smoothly. He would drink, play bar games, greet visitors , help prepare and taste exotic meats and foods, and most importantly hear the tales first hand from the bards and travelers of distant lands. He also had challenges to knights to find one that was worthy enough to wield the Scourge of the Abyss, Galatea. So far none had met her standards.

More important than his job at the inn, was his lovely bard Tyris. She would sometimes visit the inn, but most of the time she spent busking in the town square. Her singing wasn't the stuff of legends but it improved quite a bit from before, Galatea had tutored her in singing and her lessons had worked. Sometimes, Fetch and Tyris would venture into the dungeons and caverns beneath Mammoth Keep to rid it of some monster infestation or underdark invasion. The place wasn't as dangerous as it was before, since they cleared most of the denizens last year, but it provided a welcome distraction and some additional gold. Not that they needed the gold , they were already rich and led simple lifestyles .

However , all good things must come to past. The last few months, reports of the gnoll demon horde were getting more and more alarming. Several call to arms were raised, and troops were levied and recruited to battle them. Fetch resisted the urge , until Bartog came to his inn and talk to him.

"You know Fetch, if we lose down south, this will all be gone. I know you've done your share of fighting demons, more then your fair share actually , but we could really use someone like you. I could conscript you if I choose, but its not like I can force someone like you to go. Even the Grommers and halflings take up our cause. If we fail, there will be no place to run for anybody. Think about it ok?", was Bartogs recruitment speech. The cleric considered it, and consulted with Tyris.

Even though they weren't married. Fetch felt that they were. They shared everything ,their gold, their thoughts, their feelings and their love. They shared everything except her past . But not by choice, Tyris explained to him that she can't and don't want to remember her past. Which was a good enough reason for the cleric . Fetch didn't realize how he could come to rely so much on a person. Up to this point, he always relied on himself. Sure he had friends and mentors but when the chips were down , he knew he could only rely on himself. Things were different now, thought Fetch, different for the better.

Tyris agreed with what Bartog had to say, so the 2 reluctantly took up arms again. Fetch hadn't sparred for ages, and felt a bit rusty. Tyris on the other hand, hadn't lost a step. She claimed to be a just a simple bard but her skill with blades was unmatched. Fetch couldn't remember anyone as good with a blade as her, ...well maybe one person. The nondescript man on the plateau that killed Eagle's attackers , and "made" Fetch take the credit. That seemed a lifetime ago.

Since Fetch wasn't a "knight" , Bartog made him a senior man at arms, of Mammoth Keep. This last call to arms, netted almost 100 soldiers , trappers, mercenary and commoners who wished to do battle with the gnoll host. Most of the veteran and elite troops responded to the summons awhile ago, but Bartog felt good about this group. This was most likely the last call to arms, so even Lady Janya marched with them . It seemed odd that troops from Mammoth Keep only had 2 mammoths amongst them, but they marched with pride and honor.

To confirm Bartog'ss faith. The first skirmish this band fought, they won handily. Fetch had a lot do with it. He summoned a barrier of blades in front of the hyena mounted raiders. Those that didnt stop in time, were shredded. The remainder were crushed by Bartog and Janya'ss counter charge. Sure it was just 2 of them, but 2 of them riding mammoths. The rest of the troops mopped up the shattered survivors. It was a good for morale and experience building.

Fetch and Tyris were on the road once again, and Fetch was glad.

The camp of the Knights , stretched for miles. Fetch hadn't seen this many people before. There must have been over 100,000. the logistics to feed and supply this group must have been staggering . Not only were there a lot of people but people of different nations, orders, tribes, and races. Fetch's mind was spinning at the variety.

Janya grew attached to Tyris during the journey to the "Great Host". She apparently had attended a few of these hosts before. A guest of the Champion of the Mammoth, the elderly but deadly Magdar. She told them, that this was the largest Host ever assembled, greater then the one that assembled to battle Geryon the outcast. From the information gathered by her messengers she told them there were 10,000 knights under Magdar the elder of the Mammoths . 10,000 under the Great Lioness Kalinka of the Snow lions, 5,000 from Lord Felwind of the Ice Griffons., a staggering 20,000 from the Champion of the Boar, Hero. , 10,000 from The Grand champion Erland of the Squirrel, and finally 5,000 from Fleur the Traveler of the Narwhal. Also since the Silver champion had fallen , the black knight Oswald has taken temporary leadership of the 15,000 knights gathered by the Silver Champion. And another 8,000 unaffiliated northerners , brigands, barbarians, and savages who wished to battle demons as well. That was just over 80,000 just from the Land of the knights! The Halfling union of Leeha sent a large expeditionary force. 2 armies worth of troops totaling 10,000 seasoned halfling soldiers and warforged scouts. The Dwarves of Khazag Narg sent 2000 Hearth guard. Their most elite heavy infantry. Around 4000 mercenaries, including Kalidor and 1000 of his veteran Kalhounds. The emissary of the Diamond Khan sent 5000 steppe warriors, Finally the Grommers sent the 3rd Expeditionary task force led supposedly by General Olive, one of the heroes of the last demon war. 10,000 troops, supported by the wondrous Grommish war machines. Iron and Stone juggernauts, dragon golems , and their wondrous sky ships.

Fetch's mind boggled at the numbers. How could any foe hope to defeat such a force? Bartog bursted his bubble fairly quickly. It was rumored that their foes numbered over half a million. Bartog's assessment was rather sobering. This would most likely the greatest and last thing he will ever do.

After their group made camp in the area designated for the mammoth. Fetch and Tyris decide to take a quick look around the rest of the camp while Bartog and Janya figure out what their bands role in the upcoming battle was. A lot of other people were also doing the same. The camp had a county fair atmosphere to it, except that people had the anticipation that a lot of them would be dead soon.

Fetch saw a few people he knew, but most were strangers with strange customs. He marveled at the Griffons and other flying mounts of the Order of the Ice Griffon. He found the tents of the narwhal strange looking. He sampled some food offerings from the halfling camp. He was dazzled by the smiths at the Dwarf compound. And he was struck with amazement at the war machines of the Grommers. Giant men of iron, steel dragons, ships that fly... no wonder Clovis chose to be an artificer . The orders and tribes of the Silver champion were the strangest though. All the minor orders and tribes were there. The swift Caribou, the Knightly Turtle, the savage Walrus, the mysterious Bat, the stalwart Crab, the monstrous Penguin ...more then Fetch could name.

"Master Fetch? is that you?", said an unfamiliar voice. Fetch looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice. Tyris tapped his shoulder and pointed to a familiar looking elven woman wrapped in bright red and gold silks and cloths. Fetch tried to remember her name but couldn't , she was Reinhard's companion thats all that he could remember.

"Amirah." ,said Tyris with a bow. The woman smiled back.

"Oh its the turncoat,", said Galatea. Fetch ignored his sword.

"Greetings, mistress Tyris , Greetings Lady Galatea.", said the elf politely. Ahh Fetch remembered now, he could remember her voice because she never said anything in their last meetings. He was surprised how personable this elf was. "Its good to see you here, we will need your skills in the upcoming battle. However,my master has private matters to discuss with your companion Fetch."

Tyris gripped Fetch's arm tightly. Fetch gave her a nod , he didn't want her to leave, but remembered how profitable the last time he dealt with Reinhardt was. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll meet you back at the camp, when my business is concluded.", he told her.

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble.", Galatea chipped in.

Tyris nodded, then was gone. Fetch was always surprised at how she could vanish into thin air. Tyris tried showing him a few times, real slow, but it still didn't make any sense to him. With magic he could understand, but without was baffling. Fetch wondered in the back of his mind, if she went back to camp or was following him. Either way, he didn't care. He smiled, no one could control his Tyris.

Fetch thought they were going to go to the Grommish compound , but instead they were headed to the command Camp. Where the leaders, generals and champions stayed.

"So, were you looking for me specifically there? Because by my count there's over 100,000 people here. That was a pretty good coincidence we met.", asked Fetch.

"No, I wasn't looking for you specifically I was just looking for someone like you. But I was hoping because there were 100,000 people there would be a few that fit the bill. By chance it happened to be you.", replied Amirah. Fetch was confused, but she gave him an "all will be explained soon " look.

"FETCH! FETCH!", cried a familiar feminine voice.

Fetch turned and saw a tattooed elf running towards him. " BRITA!" , he cried.

Brita ran and hugged him, she tried to kiss him, but Fetch hesitated. Brita immediately saw this, and their eyes met. For a second Fetch could see the understanding in her eyes. Things were different now and she grimly accepted it. Fetch knew that look, it was the look he sported for an awful long time. He felt sorry for her. The paladin hugged Fetch, the sorrowful look in her eyes was gone now. She was just happy to see him.

"I ..wasn't sure if you remembered me. Its been a long time. I'm glad you made it out of the Scar! I sort of knew you would be here at the Great Host. Are your other companions here as well?", asked a cheerful Brita.

"Only Tyris, the others left a long time ago. ",said Fetch. His gaze fell on Amirah who seemed annoyed at the intrusion. "Oh this is Amirah, shes a Grommer."

"The term is Eladrin or Azzata, and by the looks of her a Bralanni. Why an Eladrin would work for Grommers is beyond me ", Brita said with a shrug. Amirah was getting really annoyed now. she was being talked about like she wasn't even there.

"I'll make it short, since your companion seems to be in a hurry. You remember my father right? The old man?", asked Brita. She was trying to be evasive with her words. Fetch thought for a second then realized Sir Hildraxel was one of the most hated men in the north, so he played along.

"Yes, I remember the nice old man. Hows he doing?", Fetch replied playing along.

"He's old and crazy as always, however...hmm its hard to explain. Lets just say when I rejoined the Order of the Lion to fight the demons I brought him along. I'm in good standing with the knights so I get the privilege of riding in front. My father on the other hand. Lets say they have no confidence in his fighting skills, so they gave him a menial job, hes currently counting supplies or something. Since he informally rejoined the order, hes been acting overly serious with his duties. Well you know how he is..you can imagine how hes acting.", explained Brita. Fetch had visions in his mind, with the supplies stacked like troops, with Sir Hildraxel ordering them around.

"The thing is, I know he can never be forgiven for what hes done. No amount of demons he slays can ever change the deeds hes committed. However. He's old, I think proving himself one more time in battle would really help him find his own redemption. I'm in good standing with my order, Im a senior knight but I have no clout in matters like this. Perhaps, you can take him under your wing or find him a more useful role in the upcoming battle. It would mean a lot.", she pleaded her eyes downcast. Fetch knew how much she loved her father, or at least try to love. She had a lot of respect for him, despite what he done against her mother and her.

"Of course I can.", Fetch replied.

Brita smiled then shouted. "FATHER! Come here, you are being reassigned.!", then she smiled.

Fetch , waited...expecting Brita to lead Hildraxel to him or the other way around.

CLOMP!, amazingly a grey blue horse leaped at least 100 feet into the air and landed heavily next to them. Sir Hildraxel was atop the angry snorting horse and gave a salute. " Hildraxel and Pixiesmasher reporting for duty . SIR!"

Fetch gave Brita a grin...then he unexpectedly kissed her on the forehead." He'll be fine, Just stay alive ok?".

Amirah was all over the horse as they made their way to the command compound. Her explanation to why she chose Fetch was forgotten , as she fawned over the proud beast.

"Is that a wind steed? I didnt think there were any here. I've only seen them in the court of stars, Sigil and the great Outland. This is the only one I've seen that has accepted a mortal rider.", The horse seemed to bask in her praise as it pranced with his babbling rider.

"So am I going to be fighting in the front? I've fought a lot of battles before. In really big fights too. But with halflings. Just because their really small doesn't make the battles really big! In fact it takes 8 halflings to make 1 human, so if the battles were really big for me...they must have been really really big to a halfling. Like a really big fight with giants fighting humans. Wait I've been in one of those 2. Ragnersomething...that was a big fight! There was this snake that wrapped around the world, some guy with a super hammer, A one eye guy. An eight legged horse! Hah when I saw the eight legged horse I thought I was drunk. Or the horse went into one of those matter transporter things with another horse and they fused together. Like that fly guy. why can't they fuse something useful together like sandwiches...imagine 2 sandwiches made into one! Or fuse something really weird like an owl and a bear. Now that would be something wouldn't it. " , Fetch found the chatter amusing. A reminder of a time when he was fighting for his life with his friends.

He saw Hero, Innkeepers wife, in front of a large procession of boar warriors riding the biggest war boar he had ever seen. He waved at her, but doubted he could see him in the large crowd. He knew she was a leader in the boar clan, but thought she led a small band, 10 or 20 tops. But it looked like she was leading the whole army. Maybe shes like the majorette for the army or something. She didn't do much baton swirling but she had the looks for one, he thought.

They finally reached the Grom tent in the command compound. It was the most impressive tent of the compound, Purple and red with gold trim. Several guards with iron wands and clubs guarded the entrance of the tent. Fetch told Sir Hildraxel to wait there, he'll be back after he conducted his business. "Yes young master! ",Hildraxel responded with another salute. As both him and the horse stood at attention. Amirah and Fetch entered.

It was a well furnished tent. If Fetch didnt know any better, it looked bigger from the inside then the outside. Inside was Reinhardt the well dressed pale skinned tiefling, apparently sipping tea or some other beverage with a small girl , in an elaborate grommish cloak, wearing a military costume.

Fetch thought she looked cute, like a small version of Ymir.

Reinhardt was the first to talk," Welcome back Amirah, I see you brought...master Fetch? Is that you? ...Ahh I see your plan now ",as he pointed at Fetch." But are you sure it will work? They will most likely challenge his claim?"

The girl spoke next," They will absolutely challenge his claim. ", she said angrily,"I won't put this boy at risk. Even if he meets your criteria."

Fetch wasnt sure what they were talking about, but he was getting mad," Who are you calling a boy, Im twice as old as you, missy!"

The girl stopped, obviously confused he turned to Amirah,"Doesn't he know who I am?" she said puzzled.

Reinhardt replied," Apparently not,heh..allow me to do the honors. Master Fetch this is General Olive of the 3rd expeditionary army. Yes that General Olive. The one that led our collective forces in the last demon war. I can understand your confusion, but I thought everyone knew her tale, how the grizzled and season veteran drank from a magic fountain after slaying a dragon which turned her from a crone to a child."

Olive seemed doubly annoyed..she mouthed the words "crone...really?", before she continued however , a strangely familiar non descript man entered the room.

"GUYS! GUYS! You will never guess whos outside the tent right now! SIR freaking HILDRAXEL ! the terror of the north. My god, look he signed my receipt book!", said the man. He stopped and turned to Reinhardt ,"Whos the kid ? Wait I know you. You're Waterboy the berzerker! Since your here and not dead. I guess things turned out ok for you. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm the local troubleshooter."

Olive continued, "This is Earl, he does janitor work , he's good at cleaning. He's also pretty handy, hes a part time mechanic I hear. He claims to be an adventurer of some sort, but he's more a troublemaker and card shark in my opinion . ", Earl seemed to be annoyed at Olive's not so subtle hints, but they flew over Fetch's head , but the General just smiled at his annoyance.

"Love you too Olive. Puberty in a few years...just remember that.", Earl jested then became more serious, "So whats the plan. The strategy laid out by the high priest of Rawk is terrible. we have to change it. We can "ahem" hope for an accident for the priest ..but thats too risky right now, but might be our only option. I heard Amirah had an idea."

Amirah nodded," The tradition is the high priest of Rawk or if none is available another war god, draws up the plans subject to the champions approval. If another priest were present, the "higher level" priests plans would be presented instead. However , his claim would most likely be challenged, and a duel of sorts would be fought."

"How did you get them to follow your plans last time Olive?", asked Earl.

"I worked closely with Priestess Zevelle. We came up with the plan together.",stated Olive.," and no shes not around. I heard she went off to some plateau or something ..to commune with her god"

"ahh thats too bad , I heard that as well . A shame really , she was sexy for an older broad. (he winked at Olive.) you know how I like those old broads,", he chuckled," So the current plan is we get Waterboy's master to challenge the priest of Rawk, Sir Konrad or something.", Earl speculated as he was making playful gestures towards Olive.

"Close ", said Reinhardt as he pointed towards Fetch's amulet.

Earl stared, then he stared again at the amulet, " Waterboy is the high priest of rawk? Are you sure he didnt just buy it a rummage sale? Or found it off a corpse?", he said with a puzzled look." Sorry Waterboy, you look like you've done good for yourself since we last met, but if I recalled a couple of bandits almost killed you if I didn't step in. I don't think your up for it."

Fetch was about to defend himself, he wasn't sure why. He still wasn't sure what was going on, but Galatea interjected." HIS NAME IS FETCH NOT WATERBOY. He is the master of the dungeons of Mammoth keep, conqueror of the SCAR, and the holy guardian of the Scourge of the abyss! You will show him the respect he deserves!"

Earl was shocked for a second, but quickly fell back to his banter, " Whoa...Galatea! good to see you...how'd that last duel with Kalidor go? Not so good I heard. Too bad, what's the score now? Kalidor 10 , Galatea 0, Don't worry I'm sure you will break the shut out soon. ", he turned to Fetch then bowed, " My humblest apologies if I slighted you Sir Fetch. I see you have grown quite a bit since we last met. I guess anyone who wields Galatea has at least a 50/50 chance against Konrad."

"I just hold the sword, I don't actually wield it. I'm just waiting for the proper wielder to present the sword too," , said Fetch , still confused.

"Oh really? Well...I have no love for demons, and...I'm handsome and charming! ...I also speak Elvish... wait..you have that no other magic item rule, ...NOT INTERESTED!", joked Earl.

Olive was getting frustrated at the banter," Are you done Earl? ..Let me show you this scroll Fetch, its the preliminary battle plans drawn up by Konrad. Recovered by our very own jokester master spy, garbage collector."

"The word is cleaner", said Earl as Olive unfolded a large map.

Olive continued ,"I'm not sure if you understand tactics, but this plan is horrible. The knight orders operate as small independent armies consisting of mainly cavalry . Which is useful in many situations, but Konrad has the main orders all lined up in the center, flanked by us on the right, and the silver champions forces on the left. With the auxiliaries and rest in reserve. ".

Fetch studied the map. "The infantry should be in the center, preferably the silver champions, the narwhal, and the grommers. The cavalry should be on the flanks. Preferably one flank should be weighted heavier then the other. One provides a screen while the other rolls up the enemy flank, as they engage with the center. The reserve should be mobile to either reinforce or attack the enemy where it shows weakness, the halflings I guess.", Fetch never fought in any major battles involving over 100 men , but during quiet times at the inn, he played many "war games" with Cook , Lord, King, Hunter..and sometimes Innkeeper and Hero. Cook and innkeeper were the best at those games, Hero the worst, but they were all fairly good players .

Olive studied him carefully, "I like this kid. Yes you got the gist of it. The current plan will appeal to the Champions because it promises the most glory, but its a terrible plan . If we were fighting an equal number or even double our number, it might even work. But we are fighting over 5 times our number , and they have a considerable amount of demons with them as well. The current plan is suicide."

Fetch studied the plan some more , the Grommers and the silver champions host were the most vulnerable ," Do you want me to help you change it, to put your forces out of danger?"

Olive shook her head," As a general, I loathe to sacrifice my own troops, however if it means victory vs defeat then I won't hesitate. Sacrificing ones comrades is never easy, making vain their sacrifice is unacceptable. This plan not only sacrifices our troops but almost guarantees a brutal defeat. Our flanks are mostly infantry, meaning they can outflank us easy, Our Calvary is centered in the middle, meaning they are most vulnerable to attack, and their mobility is limited. Our reserve is made of dwarves and secondary troops. You want high morale mobile troops in that position. The list goes on and on."

Fetch thought about it, "I have one more question. Why the big fight, we have so much cavalry, wouldn't it be better if we just destroy elements of their army piecemeal? Its our territory, we know the terrain. Why risk it all in such a big battle if its not to our advantage."

Olive smiled ,"My your a sharp one. A few months ago, which could be a year , or 2 years ago depending on your position in these damn mists. Their leader, the demon lord Yeenoghu suffered a catastrophic defeat in the deserts far to the south. He was gravely wounded when he returned, and the knights cornered him into the ruins of Almarth. The ruins were an ancient site where no magic worked, sort of like the mystical plateau we all heard of. The demon with his elite guard was firmly entrenched there, but was unable to leave by magical means. A watch of the realms greatest warriors were set up to slay the demon if it tried to leave. His horde meanwhile grew more chaotic and desperate. At this time your strategy would be perfect, however they attempted several tries to break the siege of Almarth only to be beaten back. This time they assembled almost all their numbers. High priest Konrad convinced the champions now is the perfect time to strike their confused and leaderless foe down. I can see the merit of his argument, although I probably would have taken a different approach, but his plan snatches away whatever small chance of victory they had. We are committed to our course though, breaking up now would be a logistical and strategic nightmare. "

"Im sure you heard lots of bad things about Grommers, and they are probably all true. We are greedy, we are manipulative, we know no honor...but there's one thing you should know about us. Doesn't matter if its the realm of politics, economics, or war. We like to win , and we do whatever is necessary to achieve victory."

A mock tear came to Earls eye, and he gave a solemn Lem ball clap.

Fetch thought about it, thought of Tyris, thought of Brita, even Sir Hildraxel , he didn't want to lose either, especially not to demons. "Tell me what I have to do."


	10. Chapter 10

Fetch was led to the Champion's tent. He was escorted by Olive and Reinhardt. Sir Hildraxel had followed them till they reached the tent, the young cleric then told him to wait outside .

"Yes young master! ",the old knight said as he saluted and stood at attention , ever vigilant outside . The tent was quite large and crowded. Reinhardt then told them to all wait and walked towards the Narwhal contingent. Olive herself lost her calm composure when she saw the food platters laid out and rushed for a plate and headed straight for the dessert section.

While waiting Fetch got a good look at the gathered champions. Magdar of the Mammoth was an old man, but was as massive as his orders name sake. He didn't look as old as Sir Hildraxel, but he looked like hes been in 1000 battles, most of which he won. Kalinka of the Lion was standing close to him chatting, she wore very ornate gold engraved armor. She was a thin woman approximately 40 -50 years old, with many scars on her face, which she wore proudly. Erland of the Emerald Squirrel was the current Grand Champion of the North. He was the designated spokesman and war leader, while the knights were united. He wore a simple mail shirt, and had what looked like a dead squirrel rug draped over his shoulder. He would have looked comical if they were anywhere else but the northern wastes. Fetch only caught glimpses of lord Felwind of the Ice Griffon , he was discussing matters with his inner circle. His cold gaze fell on Fetch briefly. The cleric turned away but was already unnerved by his sinister gaze. The lady Fleur of the Narwhal was a small woman who wore an elaborate robe, with a fancy rose and leaf motif. Her bodyguard was a beautiful blond amazon woman. Fetch only had eyes for Tyris, but it was hard not to gaze at this strangely hypnotic looking woman. Fetch though her body guard was more suited to be champion then the woman in the robes. Fetch looked for the Champion of the Boar . Instead he saw Hero from the plateau, dressed in the most elaborate armor he had ever seen her in. Hero stared back...then a look of recognition filled her face.

"FETCH? is that you?", she said almost running across the room and giving him a painful hug.

"My god, It is you! I thought the worst had happened to you when you left the plateau. My ..you've grown..how have you been.!", she said as a contingent of boar knights quickly followed her.

Fetch suddenly realized Hero of the plateau equals Hero the champion of the boar ,"Umm does innkeeper know you lead an army? ", was all the could think of to say.

"HAH! Of course he does...I though you knew?", she struck a heroic pose , one hand on her massive black and silver axe the other on her hip . Staring at some unknown point in the ceiling. " I make for a pretty striking champion don't I! Yeah I'm even better looking then you Magdar", she shouted playfully at the smiling Elder of the mammoth.

"What are you doing here? umm did you get lost, they don't tolerate intruders...", she asked with a worried voice.

"Its ok,I'm with the Grommers.", replied Fetch.

"Grommers! Oh Fetch, don't get mixed up with that group, they smile and say they're your friend while getting ready to stab you in the back.", sighed Hero disappointed. She was about to continue, when Erland gave the signal that the meeting was about to begin.

The man with the squirrel hat started the meeting. " Great warriors and champions, Foreign generals, and other warlords ...the battle is almost at hand, where we rid the north of the demon gnoll horde. We shall strike down our foe with one decisive blow. High priest Konrad of the temple of Rawk has devised a battle plan to destroy our enemies. Study it well, adjustments will be made if it does not meet our approval.", commanded Erland . A large map was lain out , with carved soap stone statues on the map representing the various armies. Carved pieces of red wood were also pushed on the map to represent troop movements.

"AHem...", interrupted Reinhardt," Sorry to interrupt, but isn't the high priest of Rawk suppose to draw up the plans."

The Grand Champion was very annoyed at this point, "You will hold your tongue , Grommer! ", he said with great disdain," but I will indulge your question and tell you that the high priest of Rawk has indeed drawn up these plans.", he pointed to Master Konrad, an older man wearing an impressive suit of iron full plate, with a massive stone hammer at his side, surrounded by a half dozen burly priests.

Reinhard, gave a mime like zip motion to his lips demonstrating to Erland his obedience to his commands.. Olive kicked Fetch." I challenge his claim to being high priest of Rawk!", Fetch struggled to say.

The gathered champions gave out a loud roar, and there were many shouts and insults "Whelp, puppet of the Grommers, liar, bed wetter!, ", were amongst the least offensive remarks directed at him. Fetch could see Hero, she had a very disappointed look to her face. He could feel her telling him ."don't do this ..stop now..", but Fetch was determined to see this through. Despite the shouts, the young cleric quickly rearranged some of the blocks and arrows, before several knights stopped him.

"ORDER! ORDER!", exclaimed Grand champion Erland , his voice grew and his demeanor darkened, and for a second he looked like a great hunting squirrel perched on his chair, ready to strike down his prey. "FIRST OFF, WHO ARE YOU? Know that your life is at stake here. We will not be mocked by children or Grommers! Chose your answer well and with respect."

Fetch swallowed hard, and concentrated on his prepared speech." I am Fetch of the Great Plateau, gulp I am the master of the dungeons of Mammoth Keep, Conqueror of the Scar, and guardian of the scourge of the Abyss , Galatea. I am also the high priest of Rawk! ", he spoke as he hefted Galatea into the air, and raised his amulet as proof of his statements.

Galatea shone brilliantly illuminating the room, the sword was clearly appreciative of all the stares she was getting.

Erland looked at the sword, and stared at the amulet. He waved Kalinka forward , and silently spoke to her , she examined the amulet, and nodded her head.

Konrad was enraged at this point," Are you going to listen to this ...to this boy! I have served at the temple of Knight hold, and been to the various shrines of Rawk as far south as Karlston. I've never seen this ...impostor before. ", the older cleric demanded.

Erland held his hand for silence, "Where did you get this amulet boy. Speak truthfully. I've been told only 3 exist. The honored Lord Warrant , The noble Mistress Zevelle, and the stalwart Lord Roland have the only 3 amulets. ", asked the champion.

Fetch could feel Erland's steely squirrel like eyes , burn through his soul. "When I left my home, the great plateau , my mistress Cook gave it to me." , the young cleric replied.

Erland considered his words, and his gaze fell across the room to Hero. She gave a disapproving nod, and Erland's gaze returned to Fetch," Your story and claim is legitimate...", relented the Champion.

"Your not actually going to listen to this boy are you!", gasped an angry Konrad.

"SILENCE, interrupt me again...and i will show you the wrath of a vengeful squirrel.", exclaimed Erland.

Fetch could see Earl at the back of the tent, giving a mock "oooh ,ahhh, a scary squirrel," motion to an unimpressed Reinhardt.

"As I was SAYING,,,your story and claim is legitimate however there is something your Grom puppet masters have failed to realize. Your claim is groundless unless a champion supports your claim.", added Erland. Olive, and Reinhardt suddenly looked nervous. Earl was gone once again.

"I do not support his claim, I feel its a Grommish ploy to manipulate our affairs. What say you others?", asked Erland snarling at Fetch.

Magdar shook his head," An amulet and a sword does not make a high priest of Rawk, i do not support the claim.", spoke the Elder of the Mammoth.

Kalinka shook her head "No."

Felwind laughed "Kill him and lets be done with it."

A mysterious looking man in dark armor with white hair which Fetch had failed to notice before shook his head ," I am not a true champion, I only lead while the Silver Champion is gone. I abstain"

Fetch started to get really worried at this point, but Hero was next, surely she would support him.

Hero seemed torn, Erland was amused at the length of time it took her to consider her answer," No." , she said simply. Regret already filling her face.

Fetch couldn't believe it. He was gonna die, because he followed this stupid Grom plan. He looked for a way out, but saw knights closing in on him.

"I support his claim ", said Fleur of the Narwhal.

More roars came from the room.

Erland gave a beast like squirrel roar to silence them. The roar was unearthly and chilled everyone to the bone. Even Reinhardt, felt its power.

Fleur continued, "Its true a boy with a fancy sword, and a amulet doesn't make a warrior and his familiarity with the Grommers is disturbing , but the current plan laid out before us is laughable at best, however...this boys plan shows great insight . I support his claim."

Erland considered her words." His claim is legitimate then, I suspect that Lord Konrad wishes to challenge it then?", the champion asked. His attention focuses on the older cleric.

Konrad was visibly mad, he was shaking with anger." I shall rend this pretender limb from limb. How dare he desecrate the name of Rawk. ", spoke the man.

Erland smiled. "Excellent it appears we have this evenings entertainment."

* * *

><p>Olive explained to Fetch that the battle would be best of 3. Fetch expected a simple brawl or duel, but Rawk was apparently a more "complex" god then that. The first battle would be one of strategy. Normally determined by a game of Grommish Chess or Thyatian Go or whatever passes for a war game in the area. A high cleric of Rawk must be versed in strategy and tactics. The second battle would be one of magic. A test to see how much divine magic he can channel. Finally , the true test. A test of martial prowess. No magic items, simple weapons. A true test of a cleric of the god of war.<p>

The champions tent was a lot more festive after that . The assumption of a duel , livened up the atmosphere considerably.

Fetch was brought to a table where an old set of Grommish chess was laid out. Konrad sat on the side of the table. The 2 could not have looked more different. Fetch was wearing a plain blue tunic. It wasn't much to look at, but Tyris knitted it for him..and it was cozy. The younger cleric had some scars but he still looked like an out of place youth. Konrad on the other hand was wearing his war armor. He was a middle aged man, with a balding head framed by grey hair. He had one large scar across his forehead. Fetch thought it was suppose to make him look "dangerous" but he thought it made him look "beat up" more.

Grommish chess, was one of the few inventions that came from Grom that scholars agreed made a positive social impact on society. It was played from the south Thyatian thrones, to the western Darokin courts...all the way to the northern war tents of the Knights. It was a complex game with various pieces. The pieces moved and interacted differently on the board . The game was played till one side lost its general piece. The game was popular because various different tactics could be used . A direct assault, clever feints, attrition battles. Most warriors considered it an entertaining diversion from real warfare.

Fetch had some experience playing this particular game on the plateau. He knew he was far from good, but did well playing against his friends. His strategy was simple , make the other player think he was up to a clever and complex plan and capitalize on his over thinking. It was a frustrating strategy and it worked on most players except of course Cook. Cook always saw through his simple plan .

Konrad flashed a toothy smile. He started with bold aggressive moves , and Fetch could tell he was a seasoned player. Fetch gave his best dwarven poker face. His tactic was simple. He discovered this tactic against Lord. Fetch would trade pieces , not because he had an elaborate strategy, but because there were too many pieces for Fetch to keep track of. When there were a manageable amount of pieces on the board then he would play seriously. However , Fetch found Lord and most other players would get frustrated and eventually made mistakes to capitalize on. He never told them his strategy , he just acted like it was all part of his plan. Do not try to outmaneuver or out think the other player. Since both sides started with equal pieces with equal powers, it was simple to trade pieces. Later in the game positioning would play a bigger role, but at the start it was easy enough to exchange pieces. From Fetch's experience with this game, most players had a set strategy. The cleric found his lack of strategy threw most players off their games.

Fetch responded with similar moves. The cleric could see Konrad trying to set up some "Whatzhisface" Gambit, but Fetch never gave him a chance as he just simply traded pieces. Fetch fully expected to lose, but at least he was going to act like he knew what he was doing. He looked at Konrad, and thought he could probably take him at the skill at arms battle. Magic he wasn't sure about. It was still an unknown element.

Most of the gathered spectators found the match exciting. There were plenty of pieces being traded, and the action seemed pretty fast. Some of the more seasoned players try to second guess the players. They couldn't see what they were setting up for. The true masters of the game shook their heads, they considered the current game to be "amateur" at best. Fetch was getting bored. Konrad was taking much time with his moves, trying to outguess him. He started to rock and shake his legs as a sign he was bored. Konrad grew agitated with his opponents lack of respect and his unreadable strategy.

Fetch responded with "Today please? The gnolls are waiting", which drew some chuckles from the crowd. Konrad grew red, and moved his commander piece aggressively. The cleric of course duplicated the move without hesitation , and traded pieces once again. Konrad grew even more frustrated and moved his secondary commander into an even more aggressive position. Fetch examined the board and smiled again. The game was his. Konrad stared at the board, and knew he made a mistake. He angrily threw the pieces aside.

"A stupid game! We will settle this with magic!",growled the seasoned veteran.

"Hey don't be a poor loser, we can play another game if you want? How about lemming bowling?", taunted Fetch to the chuckles of some of the older knights.

* * *

><p>The battle of magic was fought in a dueling pit. One of the Boar shamans invoked the spirits of the earth to dig out a pit from the frozen ground while a mage from the narwhal invoked a spell that furnished it with stone walls and tiles. It was large enough that they could invoke their magic, but not large enough that one could run. The rules were simple , use only spells to defeat your foe. No melee but evocations ,summonings, even enchantments were allowed.<p>

Fetch fought a few goblin shamans and mages underneath Mammoth Keep, but never in a duel. He normally relied on strengthening magic to enhance his friends abilities , or his sword arm to finish his foes. He seldom used magic exclusively to defeat his foes. Reinhardt gave him some advice before the duel, but Fetch quickly forget his words.

Konrad was more confident in the realms of magic and he started the fight by summoning a pair of fiendish dire wolves. They rushed at Fetch, but the young cleric responded with a simple ring of blades. The wolves ignored the deadly barried and leaped through the blades , and tore at him.

Konrad smiled and summoned another pair of wolves.

Because Fetch was busy parrying the first pair of ravenous wolves, he only managed a simple spell that summoned a spirit hammer. The hammer flew at Konrad and its aim was true, but it was a mere annoyance compared to the 4 wolves biting at the younger cleric.

The crowd murmured at the way this match was going. It looked like it wasn't going to last too much longer. Konrad summoned just one wolf for his next spell, his supply of magic was waning. His first 4 were still snapping and tearing at his foe . The ring of blades was taking its toll on his minions though, but he thought the battle would soon be over.

Fetch was bloodied, but was confident. He cast a heal spell on himself . Reasoning that healing and defensive magic was a cleric's strong suit. Not spells that summon or spells that evoked the elements. Fetch reasoned that every two offensive prayers Konrad used, he could counter with 1 healing or defensive one.

Konrad's smile dropped from his face as the younger clerics strategy dawned on him. He was seemingly so close to victory to have it snatched from him. His wolves were almost done for, while his opponent was fully healed. Worse still, Konrad's magic was reaching its limit, while his opponent has conserved his.

Fetch did a windmill motion with his arms as the last wolf fell to his blades. "I'm going to walk in your direction, ...its not my fault if anything gets in the way.", as he strode forward with his childish windmill movements .

Konrad tried a simple blind spell, but he knew it would fail before he casted it. Such spells are mostly used against rogues and magicians, not seasoned fighters or clerics. He tried a last ditch prayer of command, but was negated by Fetch's formidable mental defenses.

The crowd could see Konrad's magic was getting weaker, and before Fetch's blades struck him down, Erland signaled the fight to stop. The younger cleric ceased and raised his arms in victory to the cheering crowd.

* * *

><p>Fetch was pleased with himself, he thought he might win in 3 battles, not in 2. "So, its over right? I won?", he asked his conspirators.<p>

"Not quite .", said General Olive, " In most lands, where people can count, it would be over, but up here you have to fight the third battle. Mostly for their honor. Konrad will try to give a good fight for himself to save face. "

"But I won right? I could just surrender and it would be over.", asked Fetch.

"Yes...and ...no.", answered Olive mysteriously," Its true you already won 2 of 3 fights, but if Konrad kills you in the next round, he wins by default. If you surrender he may or may not show mercy and accept it. and yes, last round you could have kept going and shredded that defenseless man. BUT its considered to be dishonorable to do so. Don't worry, the most likely scenario is he will just attempt to regain some of his honor and give a good fight."

Fetch was confused, he began to say something but was cut off from Olive.

"Just fight well , don't hold back . He seems like an honorable man, he just wants to salvage his pride, dont go easy on him though . Make him earn it. Remember you already won.", the small General said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Fetch didn't like the armor they fitted on him. He was use to heavy mail or at least a sturdy breastplate , but the chain shirt they gave him felt heavy , and scratchy. They offered him a traditional hammer, but he chose a simple sword. He was more comfortable with a sword, even though a hammer was suppose to be his gods weapon. They used the ritual of purification to rid him of any spells and enchantments he might still have , and then lowered him into the pit.<p>

Fetch gave a chuckle at how absurd that was. Here he was battling for the right to be called high cleric of Rawk, when he hadn't even been to church of Rawk before, let alone train in its sacred weapon. This Konrad guy seems pretty competent though, but that plan of his was horrible, who would have thought someone who had such skill in Grommish chess would come up with such a bad plan. It seemed almost deliberately bad...

Fetch considered the implications . He turned to face Erland and motioned that he wanted to speak, but the roaring crowd drowned out his request.

Konrad leaped into the pit once again to face Fetch. Unlike Fetch he was wearing his full battle gear, and wielding an over sized hammer crackling with power.

Fetch looked at his plain sword.."Excuse me , I think there's an equipment violation on the field."

Konrad roared...suddenly transforming in front of Fetch's eyes. His skin grew red, he physically transformed almost a foot taller, and he sprouted red bat wings from his back. Fetch's trained magical eyes could see wards of disguise and deception suddenly breaking. Konrad had placed powerful magics on himself to ward off detection spells, but they were breaking one by one...revealing to the amazement of the tent . The crowd gasped as members of his entourage also transformed, to other demonic shapes, boar demons, frog demons, vulture demons...

"Your meddling has cost us boy! But victory is not yet yours! Instead of leading you to your slaughter, we will cut the snakes head off at the neck! ATTACK! ", roared the demonic Konrad.

Fetch couldn't see what was happening above the pit, but he assumed the battle was joined in earnest. Fetch was too busy concentrating on his foe at hand. Konrad raised his hammer and brought it down towards Fetch's chest. Fetch attempted to block but the simple wooden shield they gave him shattered from the force of the blow . The young cleric stumbled back with his now numb arm. Konrad then gave a wide swing with the hammer, but Fetch easily avoided it, while countering with a jab with his sword as the demon was recovering from his swing. The jab was text book perfect, but it bounced off the creature's skin unable to pierce its magical hide.

"HAHAHAHA...this is too easy",laughed Konrad. One of the spectators tried to help Fetch by firing an arrow at Konrad, but it too was deflected.

Fetch was beginning to panic, no spells and a crappy weapon against a foe that can't be hurt by traditional means . "Maybe I can wait it out, till the Champions finish their opponents. I mean IF the champions finish them" , he thought .

The young cleric was on the defensive the next time Konrad swung his hammer again. Fetch tried to parry the blow with his sword , but the hammer cracked his blade, forcing him against the wall.

Fetch noted his sword could only take 1 or 2 more blows like that. He considered trying to wrestle his foe or something, but quickly dismissed the idea. Konrad was a 7 foot tall demon, covered with muscles, horns and claws afterall.

He could hear Galatea screaming at him somewhere in the distance , where he stored his gear he thought. "Demons! Demons! Somebody draw me for Arboreas sake!", the sword pleaded. . The initial surprise the demons had was lost now, and Fetch thought the knights weight in numbers would prevail in the end. However it would be too late for him.

Fetch considered his options, and did the only thing he could think of at the moment, " HELP! Someone throw me a rope or a weapon or something!", he yelled.

"End of the road for y...OOFFFF...", Konrad sneered , but he was suddenly thrown off balance . It seemed improbable but a horse had disrupted the demonic cleric . Fetch wasn't sure, but he could have sworn the horse jumped from the top of the tent and almost landed on his foe. Konrad regained his balance from the attack , but a dark clad rider on the horse simply slashed him across the face.

"My eyes!", exclaimed Konrad dropping his hammer and clutching his face.

"Sir Hildraxel reporting for duty . Sir!", the old man said while giving an exaggerated salute.

"Take care of him for me will you?", smiled Fetch at his savior. As soon as he finished his sentence Hildraxel stabbed his iron blade through a stunned and blinded Konrad's throat. Fetch could almost hear a muffled maniacal laughter from the old knight's blade, and the cleric wondered if it was a talking blade like Galatea.

Fetch looked for a weapon but spotted none but the heavy hammer. He reluctantly picked it up and was surprised at how light weight and well balanced it was. Hildraxel help him up on Pixietrampler and they both were carried out of the pit to join the fray.

* * *

><p>The battle was vicious but short fought. The remaining demon priests were promptly slain, but several knights were also felled in battle. Thankfully none of the commanders or champions were seriously hurt, a testament to the dedication and determination of their bodyguards.<p>

Afterwards Fetch was proclaimed the new (Temporary) high priest of Rawk, and the battle plan General Olive had prepared was to be implemented.

Hero hugged Fetch . He could tell she was sorry for not supporting him, but Fetch sought no apology, he was just glad to be alive.

"You've come along way , Fetch." , your parents would be proud said the admiring Champion.

Fetch nodded, and though about what she said. Shes right...I have come along way. and my parents WOULD be proud! He thought confidently.

The champions and Generals all gathered and spoke to Fetch. Some congratulated him, some gave veiled threats to him if his plan failed. One man was in a drunken stupor and missed all the actions. He asked fetch to go retrieve his horse. When Fleur of the narwhal came to wish him well, she told him that the narwhal expects great things from him. Fetch couldn't help but notice she gave a wink and smile to Reinhardt. The well groomed Royal Adventurer smiled back but grew serious and attentive when the Grand champion came to congratulate Fetch .

"The plan is a good one, although I would have been satisfied with the original plan. I like a challenge. It also purges the weak.", Erland said with no hint of humor in his voice." I would have liked to see you in martial combat with Konrad. However my guardian mages have failed me."

Grand Champion Erland then grew furious and turned to his mages , "HOW COULD YOU LET DEMONS DISGUISE THEMSELVES AND COME INTO MY CAMP! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

Reinhardt repeated Erland's demands in a much calmer tone with a smug smile on his face," Indeed...this is ridiculous, whoever thought it would be so simple for evil outsiders to infiltrate this place."


	11. Chapter 11

It was late at night and Fetch though he should be thinking about the battle, but instead all he could think of was Tyris. . After the great meeting he had appointed General Olive as his adviser. There were obviously some grumblings to his choice. Even though some of the older knights knew and respected her, most thought she was some form of halfling military adviser. It didn't matter thought, it was the high priest of Rawk's desire, and Fetch had the backing , although tenuous, of the Champions.

It was past midnight. Fetch was tired after the dueling , the subsequent victory party later, and the logistic planning with Olive. Despite looking like a 10 year child, Olive and Fetch worked really well together. He admired her organization and her vast knowledge of the art of war. Also she wasn't preachy or pushy like some "command" types he worked with in the past. She just radiated confidence and leadership and others flocked to follow her orders. Occasionally though she would "act her age" , and take a nap...or a "candy" break. In the end, all the orders were drawn up, and Fetch's approval was stamped on them. (Fetch found his amulet worked well as a seal )

Fetch and Hildraxel tried to reach Bartog's camp, but somehow lost their way. The cleric thought it was by the rest of the Mammoth keep contingent , but a brief trip around the fringes revealed nothing. Finally a knight told them, that Bartog's camp was moved to the camp of the Silver Champion recently . It seemed it was getting too crowded, (mammoths need a lot of room), so they had to relocate from their fellows.

Fetch felt kind of silly walking, with a mounted knight following behind him, but Sir Hildraxel's horse didn't want the cleric riding him. The horse was definitely "unique", it was obvious of a special breed. Fetch recalled Amirah calling it a windsteed , but beyond that he had no idea of its origins. Besides its imposing physical attributes (incredibly large, capable of jumping tremendous distances, tireless, ext) it also seemed to be fairly intelligent. Fetch wasn't sure how much it understood him , but it seemed to be very aware of it surroundings.

As Fetch made his way to the Silver Champions Camp, he got a feeling for their morale. Some of the knights were anxious for the glorious battle ahead . Win or lose, it would be legendary. Others were more cautious. There were stories that a boy drew up their war plans, and they were going to be heavily outnumbered. The young cleric had no desire to enlighten them of how accurate the rumors were. Still, it was common belief that a knight was worth 2 gnolls in battle, so there was still some subdued confidence amongst the ranks. Despite this belief , some knights were still very vocal about the coming battle.

* * *

><p>"4 to 1 I heard! We are numbered 4 to 1! My brother was on a scouting mission and he said there were over 400,000 gnolls and demons awaiting us tomorrow ! We can't fight that many. Its suicide!", shouted a large and hysterical knight.<p>

"Sure If it was a fair fight , I would be the first on the front line, but our leaders are deceiving us. They want to send us out to die, why they wait in the rear. Notice they changed the battle plans. The cavalry are on the flanks now. Better for them to flee!" , another knight added , both dissenters had now attracted a fair bit of listeners.

Fetch was about to interrupt but a familiar voice beat him to do it," 4 to 1? 4 to 1? You're right ! This is NOT what I signed up for. I was hoping for 10 to 1 myself. Tell you what, you 2 wussies give me 3 of each of yours. So you 2 both are fighting 1 to 1. I'll take the slack and fight 10 to 1 myself. "

"Hold your tongue, cur. Its easy enough to boast when you are safe at camp away from the battlefield. But we are veterans of many battles. Retract your words or face our ire.", challenged the 2 knights .

"Look , if you want, how about I kill you 2 now. Save the gnolls some trouble tomorrow and I'll fight 12 to 1. If I hear you 2 walking vaginas bitch anymore , I'm gonna get really annoyed. Then I wont get any sleep. Then I'm gonna be really crabby tomorrow. Trust me you guys don't want to see me crabby.", The warrior challenging the knights was pushing through the crowd. He was a young warrior with short blond hair and a battle hardened look about him. He was wearing the tabard of the crab and was pointing to it to emphasis his "joke". His tabard designated him as a mere man at arms, to some nobleman of his order , but his armor, shield and scabbard appeared to be of the highest quality. He was followed closely behind by a man with much simpler gear that could have passed for his twin.

The first knight was about to draw his weapon, when one of his squires came up to him, and muttered "Demonbane". The 2 knights looked fearfully at each other and humbly dispersed with the crowd.

"That's right you bitches...Demonbane is in town. Whose house? This is my house! ", the man said obviously proud of himself.

"FRANK!.", cried Fetch as the crowd broke up and he got a good look at his former comrade in arms.

"eh?...FETCH! ... CRAZY OLD GUY! ...Err I mean Sir Hilderaxel...I thought you were dead , I lost track of you after that big party. You were moping around pretty good. Yelled at a lot of people , even made that bard Tyris cry and leave. I thought you might have wandered off into the tundra and grieved yourself to death or something.", he chuckled.," Oh you've met my brother Tank right?"

The man that looked like Frank bowed respectfully to the cleric.

"Demonbane ? Really? ", intoned an indignant Galatea.

"Hey, that's not my first choice.. I wanted to be called FRANK THE DEATH KNIGHT .", he said while giving jazz hands in the air. " But apparently that name was already taken! By a paladin coward of all people...what a waste of a perfectly good nick name. Besides I deserve the nickname Demonbane more then you. "

"Oh Missy high and Mighty I'm too good to be wielded by anyone sword. I've killed ...", he looked at Tank.

"37 " , his brother replied to his unasked question.

"37 demons since last we met...how many have you killed?", boasted Frank.

Galatea fell silent.

Fetch interrupted before feelings were hurt and heads decapitated. "Have you seen old Bartog's camp? We heard it was around here... Tyris is there.", he asked.

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Tyris ? ", he looked surprised ," You...her... unh unh unh?" , he said while lewdly thrusting his hips.

Fetch responded with an embarrassed nod.

"You old dog! , and yeah I've seen his banners its over there, I'll take you to it.", said Frank with a smile while pointing wildly in a broad direction.

* * *

><p>Fetch, Frank, and Sir Hildraxel meandered through the various minor camps , till they spotted the banner of Bartog. Most of the area was asleep. Fetch could see a light in Bartog's obviously marked tent, and he thought the old warrior was most likely studying his orders he himself wrote recently.<p>

Fetch looked for Tyris's tent, but instead spied her chatting with a hulking half orc warrior. She seemed quite engaged with her conversation with this warrior. The half orc was a brute by all measure of the word. By his greying hair and war scars the cleric could tell he was a veteran of many battles. His armor was both ornate and practical, and he carried a similar hammer to the one Fetch claimed earlier from Konrad. Except his was much bigger and impressive.

"Fetch !", exclaimed Tyris. She did not seem angry at him for being so late ,"Good news! My master Roland ...he's here! Apparently he was lost in the snow, and spent the last 2 months..or 2 years our time, looking for me...and here he is..!", she said giddily.

Roland stood up... and look even bigger then Fetch thought.

"I bet he wears platform shoes,", Frank whispered unimpressed .

Roland looked at Fetch and smiled with a grin," Thank you for taking care of Tyris , It must not have been easy...wait where did you get that amulet.", the cleric said as his gaze turned to a stern icy stare.

Fetch felt the man's inquisitive look and replied" My teacher, Cook, she gave this to me. From the plateau where I came from.".

Roland considered his words, "A dark skinned half elf?", he asked.

Fetch nodded. Roland's gaze relaxed. "Ahh I see it was your seal on the recent orders then . The plan is good, not perfect...but infinitely better then the last one. You have my respect as a priest of Rawk. It saved me the trouble of hunting down that Konrad fellow and doing the silly challenge ritual. I'm horrible at those board games.", admitted the half orc.

"The hour is late. I hope to see you all safe after the battle. I should see if Lord Oswald needs any last minute prayers prepared. ", Roland said as he left the camp with a respectful salute.

"He's so great.", cooed Tyris as the half orc left.

Fetch was speechless.

Frank looked at Fetch ," Ruh Oh... old boy friend troubles..."

* * *

><p>As the high priest of Rawk, Fetch had some privileges. First off, he was able to choose his honor guard. He naturally picked Tyris, Hildraxel, Bartog and Frank. He picked Bartog for his ability to ride a mammoth. He planned to use it to get a good view of the battle. Th cleric kept his group small as he didn't particularly want to draw troops away from their duties. Secondly he got to choose his location in battle. Other then that, his role was purely symbolic. Grand champion Erland was the true leader of the battle. The orders and tribes of the north operated independently but they all answered to him. From his own Squirrel knights, to the the chaotic and wild Ice Griffons warriors.<p>

Fetch chose to be situated between the Silver Champion's and the Grommish forces. The very center of the battle . The cleric figured this is where he will be most needed and the most casualties were going to be. He trusted Olive would handle the signals and orders better then he could. Before the battle he went to each unit and gave them a symbolic blessing of victory. It would be impossible for him to impart magic to all the troops, but his action boosted the morale of the soldiers he visited.

"If you're gonna act like a General, you should at least look like one. ", chuckled Bartog.

The old Mammoth Knight loaned Fetch his cloak. With Bartog's nobleman's cloak, the gleaming sword Galatea at his side, and astride a war mammoth , Fetch looked the part of the high cleric of Rawk. His noble mammoth driver, his infamous body guard Frank Demonbane, and even a bard at his side to sing his deeds. Fetch's image was complete. Hildraxel rode behind Fetch. Pixietrampler at first jumped up and balanced himself impossibly on the back of the mammoth , but Fetch shooed him off , since it was too distracting.

The mighty host finally appeared ready . The Western Flank was guarded by the Brave Order of the Snow lion. With their massive war lions the grim warriors were at the ready. When he made his inspections Fetch saw Brita in their front ranks. She saluted him and Sir Hildraxel almost wandered off to her side. Luckily Frank brought him back with a link of sausage. Next to the lion was the Mighty Mammoth. Fetch though his mammoth was big , but there were some twice, triple and even 10x the size of the one he was riding. Bartog told him they were the mighty siege mammoth. The specially bred living war engines were so big they were capable of carrying or dragging small castles or keeps . Only a few exist , since it took a small army of farmers just to feed them.

In the center of the Great Host were the Grommers. They looked quite unusual compared to the knights. Their outfits were more uniform without the myriad of heraldic symbols and banners that the knights had. Fetch was fascinated by their vast array of war machines. Their vast army of stone , iron and dragon golems seemed like giants at attention. Over head of them were 5 of their famous flying ships. One looked like a galleon, the other looked like various fish or animals. Fetch wanted to see more, but his tour continued. Also in the middle was the infantry commanded by Lord Oswald. He was the steward of the Minor orders and clans in place of the missing silver champion. Although they weren't as famous as the larger orders, they still seemed like competent and dangerous warriors. Most of them were dismounted according to the plans Fetch and Olive had devised. As he surveyed them, Fetch thought it was odd to see half naked tribesman of the Caribou stand alongside the heavily armored knights of the Turtle. The mailed warriors of the wolf at the ready with the mystical mage knights of the Bats. The last group of infantry at the center were the famous Dwarven Hearth Guard of Nazag Narg. Fetch thought how different yet somehow similar these dwarves were compared to Lord, King and Bard. Supporting the dwarves , the normally naval Narwhal were ready. Fetch expected lightly armored marines, but the soldiers he encountered wore heavy armor and shields. They came well prepared thought Fetch. In their lead, he could see Champion Fleur, flanked by what appeared to be 2 celestial looking giants with feathery wings. Next to her was her beautiful bodyguard that the cleric had spotted the previous night. Fetch tried not to stare but she was wearing incredibly form fitting and revealing armor. Her armor made no sense from a protection point of view, but Fetch figured she must have some form of magical protection from Fleur.

"Hey , how about introducing me to her after the battle good buddy?", asked Frank but Fetch ignored him.

On the Eastern flank was the vast horde of the barbaric Boar. The warriors were the most savage and "tribal" of the great orders. Fetch was told that they slid into barbarity when their old Champion,Zalthar the Slayer, died and wasn't replaced. Champion Hero stepped in, and had since led the horde back to their former savage greatness. Their "army" consisted of boars, men, giant boars, boar men,and giant boar men. In their lead was Hero, and when she saw Fetch, the champion smiled and gave him a heroic pose on her boar mount . The Savage Squirrel Knights anchored the eastern flank. Fetch expected them to ride giant squirrels, but they rode simple horses. They were known to be the fastest most skilled horsemen in the north. Grand Champion Erland was in the front of the column, and Fetch wondered why he wasn't in a rear command group. He guessed that his skills were more suited in the thick of combat then giving orders from the rear.

Due to time constraints Fetch didn't get a chance to inspect the rear echelon. The Ice griffon , Leeha halflings and Ethengar steppe warriors were held in reserve. Fetch knew that despite their position, it was most likely that the battle would be won or lost by these elite warriors . Olive place them there due to their high mobility. Fetch wondered about the halflings, but Bartog told him that they rode giant dogs. The dreaded hot dogoon, was the pinnacle of the halfling warrior caste. A deadly raider, infantryman, and skirmisher all in one. Fetch almost laughed out loud , but held his tongue when he saw the old Mammoth Knight held them in the highest respect.

The rest of the mercenary, bandits and assorted soldiers were positioned behind the main infantry ranks. Besides Kalidor's unit, both Fetch and Olive didn't trust their battle effectiveness so had them cover the rear ranks.

The terrain was mostly flat, with a set of low hills anchoring their Eastern flank. The ancient city of Almarth was behind them . Various heroes and knights were stationed there, to keep the demon lord Yeenoghu prisoner. Its anti magic qualities were not prevalent on the battlefield but it did prevent some travel magic, which posed an interesting tactical situation. They could not be outflanked by magic, but they couldn't use magic to retreat as well.

After his inspection, Fetch noticed the enemy was already on the march . The cleric finally took his position in the middle of the army, and gave the signal to advance. Bartog nodded and blew a large war horn. The sound was deep and rumbling , the entire Great Host paused before a mighty shout pierced the air . The battle was on.

* * *

><p>The initial engagements were fierce. The Lion and Squirrel were the first to fight in skirmishes with the gnoll's hyena mounted and faster demonic troops. Meanwhile the main gnoll army marched steadily towards the knight host. The Grommers and dwarves used their exotic dragon golems to rain relentless fire and metal down on their foes as they advanced . The gnolls ignored the mounting casualties and pressed onwards . Archers fired from both sides when the distances closed a bit more. The famous gnoll composite bow was individually more powerful then the longbow used by the knights, but the knights fired in volleys and their front line troops used shields and heavy armor, compared to the lightly armored 2 handed troops of the gnolls. When the horde got with in 100 feet. The Grommish Dragoneers fired their hand held dragon golems in a devastating volley, but it wasn't enough to stop the gnoll charge. A thousand gnolls fell to the Grommish attack but a half million more roared and charged the host. Fetch watched their primitive strategy, the cleric surmised that they wanted to break their ranks with a sheer mass of gnoll warriors.<p>

Fetch's mammoth was centered between the Grommers and the Silver champion's forces . On his left he saw golems and demons wrestle and pound away at each other. Reinhardt of the Royal adventurers was raining ice and sleet onto the rushing horde, but it didn't seem to stop the furred marauders. On his right, the battle was even more chaotic. Several monstrous turtles appeared from nowhere , breathing scalding steam onto the surprised gnolls. Fetch found it curious he didn't notice them before. The cleric was sure he would have noticed a dozen giant turtles on the battlefield.

Demons of various types were the first line of enemies to attack. Their magic and savagery could easily overwhelmed even the strongest of warriors if they weren't supported. A particularly fierce vulture demons attempted to leap at Fetch, but Bartog's mammoth instinctively grabbed its bird like feet with its trunk and slammed it to the ground. Before the creature could recover. It calmly took several stomps into the creature. Literally flattening it into the tundra.

Another horn blew from behind Fetch. He knew that was the order for the mammoth . The Boar and Mammoth were considered the 2 strongest orders and both anchored their respective flanks . They were to engage after the enemy had committed. Fetch wondered why the signal for the boar to engage wasn't sounded. He surmised that Erland must have saw a weakness in the western flank or the enemy fully engaged. He suspected the hills in the east probably slowed the enemies advance so the boar were still held in check.

Fetch and his companions used bow and crossbow from atop Bartog's mammoth. Hunter taught Fetch well, but it took him too long to aim from this unusual platform. Bartog and Tyris seemed to use their bows effortlessly however. Frank used a slow firing heavy crossbow but even he was firing at a faster rate then Fetch. Something else he had to work on, sighed Fetch.

Sir Hildraxel seemed in his element , he kept his horse close to Fetch, and relentlessly struck down any gnoll or demon that tried to get through. Sword and lance made quick work of his foes. Not many made it to their mammoth.

Galatea was excited! "Quick ! find a noble knight in this melee. Surely you can see someone worthy enough to wield me!"

"How about that guy? ooops never mind..his arm just got ripped off...how about that one...",Fetch humored the sword, but knew it was futile . The sword was just too picky. For the last year he earnestly tried to find her a wielder, but they were either not experienced enough, not of a high moral character, or not heroic enough.

Fetch watched the battle and knew they could really use the swords help. , "Hey do you want to fight or what? Cuz if I know you, this battle will be over before we find you an acceptable wielder."

"Nonsense! I know I shall find someone in this battle. ... I have used my magic and divined that I a great hero during this battle shall wield me. His deeds while wielding me will be legendary , going down into history! You just have to make sure you find this person . ", proclaimed the sword.

"Divination? like fortune telling? you believe that?", asked Fetch. The cleric was skeptical in anything that meant their future was preordained.

"Oh...Oh...can you tell me if I'm gonna get lucky with that narwhal bodyguard? Im gonna try my luck after this battle. Turn on that "famous "Crab warrior charm...", oozed Frank.

Before Galatea could answer, several horns were blown. One meant that the boar was to engage. The other was more ominous , it meant the center was to fall back.

Fetch looked around...were they losing? He couldn't tell, the battle at the center was chaotic. The Grommers and minor orders were suffering heavy casualties, but so were there foes. A small hill of gnoll and demon bodies were forming around their feet. Bartog tried to wheel his mammoth to fall back, but the bodies hampered their path. A huge boar demon, as big as their mammoth, charged on all 4s at them. Before, Hildraxel could intercept it, it used its tiny wings and leaped into the air, evading the knight and crashing mightily into the mammoth. A sickening snapping noise told Fetch that the mammoth was done for. The war mounts legs buckled and like a tree, slowly fell on its side. Frank dropped his crossbow ,jumped off and rolled to his feet, unslinging his weapon. Tyris calmly put away her bow and in the last second did a flip and landed like a cat with her blades now drawn. Fetch try to scramble out but landed heavily , part of the Howdah platform pinning his leg painfully to the ground.

In his youth , Bartog was a great warrior. Compared to most other knights he was stronger , faster , and smarter then the rest. He won much honor and many battles with his strength speed and skill. However, the many years had caught up to him. He was unable to climb off his mammoth in time, and the great warrior Bartog laid crushed by his slain mount.

Pixietrampler jumped into the air to avoid the intervening bodies. Fetch could see Hildraxel with an incredibly long and dark metal (most likely adamant or cold iron) tipped lance slam it into the boar demon's spine. Pixietrampler landed on the skewered creatures back, snapping more ribs and vertebrae in the process. Hildraxel, withdrew the lance with a sucking sound from the dead beast. A rubbery demon jumped at him while his weapon was still trapped, but he calmly backhanded it with his shield. The rubbery creature stood momentarily stunned from the unexpected blow. Pixietrampler spun around and calmly mule kicked the creature back into his fellows. Hildraxel once again held his lance and calmly aimed it at the boar demons head. When the huge creature finally recovered and attempted to rise, Hildraxel ,with his ready strike, thrust the weapon through the creatures eye . It died with a surprised and shocked look on its face.

Frank after taking the effort of unslinging his weapons, dropped them and ran to aid his friend. Frank was strong, but Fetch thought he wasn't strong enough to move a mammoth's howdah. The cleric prepared a spell to augment his friend, but surprisingly the mammoths body inched slowly upwards. The cleric took the opportunity to scramble out of the debris.

"The only thing I bought with my share of the loot that I didn't drink away ", Frank said pointing to his belt. "ANDDDDD it keeps my pants up.", he added.

Tyris flicked a dagger at a charging demon catching it in the throat, all the while singing a war dirge. Her singing had improved considerably ever since being tutored by Galatea. It was an elven warsong of some sort, Fetch could only make out a few words , but it filled his spirit with the will to fight . The creature tried to remove the dagger lodged in its wind pipe and screamed in pain from its efforts. Hildraxel finished the screaming creature with a lazy swing, as Pixietrampler wheeled back and came trotting back to the companions . Several more gnolls and demons tried to intercept them from rejoining the line, but Frank and Tyris dispatched them quickly. Frank's sword flashed brightly as it dropped a charging centaur demon , while Tyris's rapier struck various eyes, throats, and ears.

"39...40...41..." , chuckled Frank as he tallied his kills,

"Hey Galatea..how about Frank? Hes experienced, hes noble..sort of..., and he already has a heroic reputation.", Fetch asked the sword .

"Oh surely you jest..", laughed Galatea , "I have standards you know! "

"Your loss Gally...Women have lined up to be wielded by the Frankster...", he said while flexing his battle bloodied frame.

* * *

><p>The line held, after they fell back. Fetch noticed there were less demons and more gnolls now. Their shock troops were probably used up, and it will be a war of attrition now , thought the cleric. Fetch noticed an overturned dragon golem and a smashed stone golem on his left , surrounded by dead Grommers and gnolls. To the right, there was 2 dead dragon turtles with cracked shells and bleeding bodies. A lone spear woman was atop a dead turtle, surrounded by gnolls and demons. She seemed an extremely powerful warrior , felling demons and gnolls with mighty swings and thrusts with her spear, but the cleric thought she would soon be overwhelmed.<p>

Fetch was moved by her bravery and did not want her to die in vain with a gnoll axe buried in her back. He intoned the prayer of the barrier of blades , blocking her rear flank from further attacks. The barrier caught both the gnolls and her by surprise. She looked around on the battlefield for her benefactor and gave Fetch a salute. Then she bounded back behind the front lines to once again do battle.

As predicted, the battle at the center became a war of attrition. The gnolls unfortunately had the advantage in such a fight . Fetch was glad he took Hildraxel under his wing. The cleric thought he was a god of war. The creatures hardly touched him or his mount. He was a methodical killing machine. The old knight was single handedly blunting the enemy advance. Frank didn't want to be out shined by an old man, and shield rushed a seductive half naked bat winged female demon. Fetch could tell it tried to lock her gaze into Franks, but he averted his eyes, and did a simple leg sweep, sending her falling on her back with a girlish yelp . A simple sword to its gut dispatched the surprised erotic appearing demon.

"What...no breasts jokes, no on your back comments, no demon pick up lines?", joked Fetch.

"Its cool , I got her digits, that was 55 by the way Galatea . Whats your count?," laughed Frank as he picked up the demon's mutilated hand. Galatea of course continued to ignored him. Sir Hildraxel pointed to a twitching woman's hand he had on his belt and gave Frank a thumbs up for seemingly emulating him.

Frank was this then dropped the hand ,"On second thought ...I think picking up dead woman demon parts is the first step of going Hildrcrazy."

The battle continued to rage around them. The center was holding , but Fetch knew it was on the verge of breaking. They killed many gnolls and demons, but their ranks seemed limitless. Fetch hated the gnolls, but they had his respect. Their fearlessness made them worthy opponents.

Three more horns blew. Fetch knew that each horn meant each one of the reserve companies were to engage. Fetch couldn't see the accompanying signal flags and he wondered if it was to cover their retreat or if one of the enemy flanks had broken. He wished he was still on Bartog's mammoth so he could have an idea what was going on. An idea struck him and he signaled for Tyris to get on his shoulder. She nodded and nimbly vaulted up and landed almost weightlessly on his shoulders.

" The eastern flanked is obscured by the hills. I can't see a thing. ", she paused her report to deflect an arrow streaking at her with her rapier, "The center is holding but barely. The dwarves , husky, walrus, and caribou, are either shattered or wiped out. I can't spot their banners. We should tighten up the center. The battle seems to go well on the west. I can see the siege mammoths making headway against the gnolls . The sky is a stalemate, their flying hyenas and demons are locked in combat with griffons ,dragons, and airships." , she reported. With her scouting completed she did a quick flip and landed back on the ground next to Fetch.

Fetch was always in awe at how she moved so impossibly gracefully on the battlefield. While Hildraxel was the master of straight brutal tactics, she was the mistress of finesse and skill.

With the information presented to him, Fetch yelled for the remaining infantry in the center to tighten the ranks. The remaining forces rallied under his command and shortened their lines in response. They would make an easier target for the enemy but it would give the shattered battalions a chance to reform .

A particularly large gnoll, the size of a giant crashed through the ranks. Its axe was dripping in blood and covered with carved metal skulls. Its armor was adorned with spikes, many had a victim or sacrifice impaled on it. It wore what appeared to be a dragon skull for a helmet. It saw Fetch giving orders, and bellowed a gnollish challenge and stomped towards the high cleric of Rawk.

A brave knight stood in front of the beast. The warrior was covered in blood and the nature of his order was obscured. The warrior readied his shield and blade for the monsters charge, but his actions didn't even slow the champion down. The creature simply used the point at the tip of the axe to impale the over matched knight. Then with its free hand it picked the dieing warrior from the tip and transferred it to a spike on his armor.

Frank didn't want to repeat the knights error, so waited obtusely at the creatures side. When it passed, he rushed towards it and struck from its flank. The creature tried a similar lazy swat at Frank, but was deflected and awarded with another slash to his side. The wound was deep, but the creature ignored it. He lashed his mighty clawed foot at Frank. The crab warrior managed to block with his shield, but the sheer mass of the appendage drove him to his back on the ground. The creature picked Frank up by the head, and was about to impale him on his armor like he did his previous victim.

Fortunately for the young knight, Hildraxel's lance suddenly pierced the creatures hand and in reaction it dropped Frank. It shook his fist, wrenching the lance from the older knight's hand. It looked annoyed and roared a challenge at his new attacker . Tyris bounded behind the distracted creature and gave 2 slashes at its armored leg. Both blows avoided armor, and drew blood, but the creature seem to have a habit of ignoring lethal blows. It took a wide swing with his axe at the bard . Tyris tumbled out of the weapon's arc , but was set upon by several gnoll berzerkers in the process. One landed a mace hit to her back, knocking her down on her face with a grunt. Hildraxel attempted to block the gnoll champion's axe but the weapon struck mightily on his shield knocking both the rider and the mount to the ground. Fetch took this opportunity to run to Franks side and intone a prayer of healing to his fallen friend. In the melee he lost sight of Tyris to the gnolls. He saw her overwhelmed but could not find her exact location. He knew all he could do was to continue to fight and readied one of his most powerful spells. He sent a prayer of smiting at the large gnoll, and it bellowed in frustration as waves of holy power struck him down and blinded him. Fetch knew it wouldn't last long, and bounded towards the creature striking it with a 2 handed hammer blow. To his surprise the creature didn't ignore it like all the other previous attacks. Fetch was rewarded with a roar of pain from the seemingly unstoppable monster.

Fetch's head seemed to explode. He was knocked down and had trouble seeing as blood and stars danced in his eyes. It must have lashed at him with a wild swing thought Fetch. From the ground, through his blurred and spinning vision , he saw Hildraxel. The old knight's shield arm appeared to be broken, hanging uselessly at his side. He was crouched ready for the creatures final blow, trying to limp slowly backwards to safety. The creature grinned and lashed out at him. The old warrior suddenly sprung into action, his wounded arm miraculously healed . Hildraxel dodged the axe with ease and then drove his shield into the creatures closest elbow. The blow did not throw the creature off balance, but it did jerk the creature forward a bit exposing its head to a quick stab to the face from Hildraxel's ironblade. The creature gave a curious grunt, then Hildraxel rattled the blade inside the creatures brain. An unnecessary move, but the old man seem to enjoy the sadistic pain he inflicted. The gnoll lord collapsed with a thunderous thud on the ground. The old knight surveyed the carnage and then calmly flicked the blood off his sword and retrieved his lance.

"I call that move...Hildraxel's gambit, good for giant demons, angry shopkeepers, and penguins." , chirped Hildraxel.

Fetch turned and saw Tyris standing over the body of 2 gnolls. Frank limped over and dispatched the third. The crab warrior supported her as they both limped towards Fetch. The young cleric channeled some of his divine power into a healing aura around him and his friends. He felt some of his pain , wounds and fatigue vanished, but didn't show to his companions that he was still hurting. He wanted to conserve his energy so resisted the urge to heal himself to full . Tyris and Frank smiled weakly at him, and Fetch knew they were doing the same. The cleric sighed and channeled the last of his energy , filling his companions with renewed health and vigor despite all 3's deception.

Hildraxel climbed on top of the slain giant gnoll, and looked around . He then started waving towards the west. A few seconds later a huge lion bounded across the battlefield to join them. It was the old knightl's daughter, Brita of the Snow Lion. Fetch recognized the celestial lion immediately as a magically summoned beast , similar to the creatures summoned by Konrad. The lightly armored tattooed woman was riding the lion without a saddle but it did not seem to hinder her. She held a two handed sword easily at her side , floating next to her were 2 long swords dancing around her in an almost musical pattern. Above her was an 8 foot long glowing blade . Murmurs from the knights and men at arms around them were audible " The mistress of the lion blade ! The maiden of swords!" they said with hushed reverent tones.

"Now, that's a nick name!", said Frank in awe.

The large sword above her suddenly streaked towards Frank. Before the crab knight could react it flew past his shoulder , impaling a gnoll warrior behind him. It twirled in midair, slicing the gnoll in half and returned back to its former position. The two swords at her side also streaked out to slash 2 retreating gnolls. One stumbled and fell, and both blades took turns hacking into the screaming creature. Brita saw the horde was still advancing and calmly invoked a spell, the weapon at her side turned ethereal, glowing a dark wraith like glow. She casually threw the blade into the main horde. It spun like a deadly windmill, slicing a dozen gnolls in its path before returning to her hand.

"" AWWWw...that takes all the fun out of it., ", pouted Frank.

"Im here to report that the battle progresses well on the Western flanks. The Lion and Mammoth have broken the enemy flanks, even now the halflings and Ethengar mounted troops are exploiting their shattered ranks. Barring a disaster the day is ours! Fight with pride, fight with honor! ", She roared to the surrounding troops. Her voice loud and clear, clearly enchanted by magic.

Fetch marveled at her, off the battle field she seemed timid and unsure of herself. On the battlefield she was "the maiden of blades!". As fearsome an opponent as her father in the slaying arts . Which was no small feat considering the carnage the young cleric had witnessed.

Hildraxel stared at her,..."Do I know you? you looked familiar...wait wait ...your the lady that does my laundry right!", he said it with no hint of humor or recognition in his voice.

"Father, you're the one that waved me over a few moments ago!", his lack of recognition hurt her like no blade wielded by the enemy could. She assumed a joking tone, "Father is always joking around ..." Brita said...her voice losing its strength and trailing.

Fetch, saw that the host's infantry in the center had rallied from there near collapse. With the news of their victory on the west flank, and the reformed companies of the dwarves , caribou and walrus, they surged ahead once again. Punishing the suddenly demoralized gnolls.

Fetch stood proudly and kissed a surprised Tyris. He was so proud at this moment. The north was finally going to be free and he played an important role in the events. Frank , gave him a thumbs up. Even Hildraxel saluted the kissing pair. Brita smiled but looked away. Fetch regretfully knew he was distracting her.

As the companions savored their eminent victory a rush of air blew past them. The wind swirled along the blood soaked tundra and formed into an elf adorned in mail and silks. Amirah spoke in haste. "Yeenoghu is breaking out from Almarth, we need those that can make it , to go there right away." , after her message was delivered she discorporated to wind again and blew past them most likely to continue to relay her message.

Fetch though about it for a second. and it made sense. This entire battle was a diversion. The demon lord Yeenoghu would throw a half million gnolls away to provide a distraction for him to escape.

Brita finished his thoughts out loud, "If the demon lord escapes, this will all be for nothing. We must stop him! ", she shouted. The Lion maiden aved Fetch and Tyris onto the back of her lion. As they climbed on she intoned a simple spell and wings sprouted from its back. Hildraxel grabbed Frank one handed and threw him onto the back of Pixietrampler..and with a flash they were gone. To the fabled and ruined city of Almarth to confront certain doom.


	12. Chapter 12

Almarth was an ancient city , built by a long forgotten god before even the Dynasty of the Sun lords. It had an interesting property in that magic does not work in certain areas with in. Making Scrying, divining and teleportation magic almost impossible. Over the millennium bandits, deposed overlords, and various villains had made use of these ruins as a hide out. Its unique properties and its odd ability to shift various chambers and rooms, made it a very defensible area.

The city was built on top of a set of low dark iron hills, large deposits of dwarven ore scooped up from the south and dropped off by a retreating glacier from some unknown era . It gave defenders a good view of approaching enemies and stopped all but the most determined of sappers. The entire area reeked of power of a forgotten age.

It was mist shrouded, but Fetch could tell that many buildings and towers still stood. Pixietrampler and Brita's lion arrived at the edge of the city , directly entering overhead was considered too dangerous even for the brave band. The lion was shimmering oddly, and Brita dismissed it before it faded by itself. Pixietrampler was uncharacteristically uneasy in this area and refused to advance, the horse leaped out of sight into the mists after Hildraxel and Frank dismounted . Fetch could tell by the looks of his companions that all except Hildraxel and himself suffered from some strange heavy aura of despair.

"Everyone grasp my hilt ", commanded the blade Galatea. They did and their fear vanished instantly . As the fear subsided they could hear sounds of battle ahead. Also a booming cackling animalisitic laugh that seemed to echo through the ruined city.

Fetch reasoned that with the Knights engaged in all out war with the gnolls , this would be the perfect time for the demon lord to escape. There would be little or no reinforcements from the main host to stop him. If the demon made it a sufficient distance outside the city's borders he would be able to use magics to escape, raise a new horde, and start this brutal cycle all over again.

Fetch gave a prayer to bolster his group. They had their weapons ready and advanced into the city.

* * *

><p>"MORE!, MORE! ", laughed the 15 foot tall demon. It looked like an impossibly tall and thin dark furred gnoll. It wore a simple dirty loin cloth and a simple necklace of skulls. The skulls chattered in approval. It wielded a 3 headed flail, that seem to bend , twist, elongate and shorten at his whim. Fetch could feel the terrible arcane energies radiating from the flail as his band approached. A small group of defenders laid scattered and dying around the monster.<p>

The demon swung his flail at a lone knight. The knight wore a golden lacquered suit of plate. The way he moved and blocked , told Fetch he had considerable experience. He blocked the flail , but the chains magically lengthened and wrapped around the shield striking the knight 3 times. The blows did not seem fatal, but the flail heads glowed a deathly black. The knight screamed, dropped his weapon, threw off his helmet and attempted to gouge out his own eyes. Tyirs mercifully threw a dagger into the knight's throat, leaving him to die in dignity. As he fell, his body grew dark and a dark cloud flew from his body towards the demon gnoll. The demon opened its maw and the mist flowed into him. The monster seemed to grow a little bigger and fiercer with his snack.

Yeenoghu looked at the new group in front of him and grinned with a smile, that showed impossibly countless teeth. "MORE..."

He was interrupted by a massive arrow that embedded into the creatures chest. Madgar of the Mammoth stepped out behind some ruins, flanked by Hero of the Boar, and Kalinka of the Snow Lion. Several other knights and mages appeared behind them.

Fetch wondered if anyone else responded in time.

Madgar gave them the signal to spread out, there was going to be no heroic one on one fights here.

The demon stared at the arrow embedded in its chest, and it turned to ash. The wound was visibly closing. He cackled once more, and pointed his finger to the ground. The ground tore open, and 2 demons made of shadow and fire emerged. They wielded whips of flame and swords of lightning. They had the faces of hideous bestial gnolls.

Galatea whispered..."Balors".

Several other demons materialized behind the demon lord, they were of the more common variety but they seemed to be more battle hardened and armored then the ones they previously faced when they battled the main horde.

Kalinka rushed the closet Balor, her sword lashed at its chest but was parried by its sword made of lightning. The rest followed her lead and rushed the dozen demons facing them.

Frank, approached the Balor demon closest to their party cautiously. Tyris and a knight of the Boar circled behind it.

Hildraxel was beset by a vulture demon, ...spores flew from the creature like a giant diseased moth. They landed on his armor, and quickly grew into demonic plants, its roots digging into his flesh.

Fetch was attacked by a demon made purely of shadows. He avoided its sneak attack at the last moment only because Galatea shouted a warning to him.

The demonlord laughed and awaited his minions bounty.

* * *

><p>Kalinka , bore down on the demon, slashing and parrying its blows as they were engaged in a deadly dance of blades. Hero leaped at the distracted beast, but its fiery whip lashed out and unnaturally entwined her body , burning her with flame . The monster parried Kalinka's blade with one weapon, while pulling Hero towards him with the other.<p>

Madgar calmly fired several arrows at the beast, missing the 2 women by inches, and buried his shots into the creatures chest. The creature grew angry , and its body burst into flames. Despite their enchantments versus fire , the creatures infernal power stripped away their protections and burned both warrior women badly.

Hero gave a fierce battle roar, and her body suddenly transformed. Her normally lean lithe frame grew hairy and bestial. The whip snapped in several places, the Champion of the Boar was replaced by a hideous monstrous half beast woman. It landed a heavy blow to the creatures jaw with its slab like fist, momentarily stunning it. The Champion of the Lion in turn took the opportunity to stab her blade into the creatures side. The creature roared again but was silenced with another arrow into its mouth.

The creature should have died, but it was the personification of power. It roared again, buffeting Hero and Kalinka with its wings. The Lion Elder was thrown violently back, while the boar beast deflected the blow with her heavy forearm. The demon used the distraction to leap into the air and land next to Madgar. The Mammoth Champion calmly spoke a word, and his ancient bow transformed into a gleaming blade. He aimed for the wound that Kalinka inflicted and stabbed it unerringly into it.

The beast staggered for a second then smiled. It drew its lighting sword, and it flashed with deadly energy . Madgar ...oldest and most revered champion of the north , one of the greatest warriors that ever born, who was only bested once in battle by Zalthar the Slayer...fell headless to the ground. His body growing black, and a cloud fed the smiling demon lord.

Before the balor could revel in its victory. Hero retrieved her axe, and jumped at the creature...channeling all her bestial power and strength at its unprotected back. She landed mightily with a thunderous crash, flattening the creature into the ground and breaking its spine in several places. Kalinka followed up with a blow to the back of the creatures neck. Gouts of black blood, puss, and what looked like maggots streamed from its wounds. It lashed out at Kalinka and ripped ribbons of armor and flesh from her legs with its claws.

The Champion of the Lion staggered back, but stayed standing. The demon tried to rise once again, but it sustained too much damage from the blow to its spine by Hero. The Boar Champion gave several chops at the creatures legs and arms, effectively, immobilizing it and disarming it. Kalinka surged forward again at the screaming creatures exposed neck. Her blow didn't sever it, but the creature shuddered and collapsed from that last blow, continually oozing impossible amounts of bile, blood and maggots. The creature in a final act of anger, roared and it exploded in a thunderous blast , engulfing the champions in a ball of white fire.

* * *

><p>The creature made of shadow lashed out at Fetch. The cleric had to fight it alone as he was separated from his companions in the melee. It was a frustrating creature to fight , it would appear then vanish using hit and run tactics. Its blows weren't particularly lethal, but its claws were sharp and they were slowly ripping Fetch apart.<p>

Fetch intoned a healing prayer on himself , buying himself so more time as he was unsure of how to defeat this opponent. He backed up and ready a spirit weapon prayer. The shadow creature came at him again, lashing at his legs from the ground . Fetch took the blow and unleashed the spell. It formed into a ethereal sword then struck the creature, and pursued it. The creature attempted to fade back into the darkness, but the spirit weapon tracked it perfectly. Fetch pursued the demon and took a heavy swing at the beast with his hammer . It gave a grunt, as Fetch felt his hammer connect. The creature flailed at Fetch in a frenzy, but he was ready with his shield and easily blocked the blows this time. The spirit weapon impaled the creature again in the back . Fetch wasn't sure how much damage the creature it was suffering but it gave pained grunts . Fetch slammed the hammer once more into the central mass of the creature . A satisfying crunch of bone greeted his blow as the darkness surrounding it faded away . A wet lump of flesh dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Fetch knew he didn't have time to congratulate himself for his small victory. There were more demons to kill.

* * *

><p>Frank saw the Champion of the Mammoth fall headless to the ground. He knew it must have been wielding one of those vorpal blades. He thought how unfair it was that there was one in reach, but refused to be wielded by him. One of life's great jokes he thought. He laughed out loud, drawing stares from both foe and ally .<p>

The Balor facing them lashed its flaming whip at Frank. The young knight was waiting for that attack however and slashed at the whip with his holy blade. The whip wrapped around the sword, spiraling down its blade, and arm, leaving scorch marks on the metal, and terrible burns on his arm. Frank ignored the pain and twisted and pulled his sword upwards. The righteous blade was anathema to the unholy demonic lash as it severed the whip into several pieces.

Brita summoned forth a spectral chain which flew at the occupied demon. It saw the chain and timed a mighty overhead chop at it. It connected and the chain and shattered it harmlessly. The demon smiled, and motioned them to dare to make another attack.

The sorceress complied and directed the 5 swords hovering above her to attack. The 8 foot blade dispersed against an invisible field, and 2 of the long blades fell to the ground inert. 2 of the short blades that were animated penetrated the creatures defenses and slashed at the creature with little or no affect. She threw her two handed sword directly at Frank and the demon. Frank didn't notice, but it detoured around him, striking the creature with sparks before flying in a wide arc back to her hand.

A fly demon swooped down to attack the mage, but she simply invoked a spell. The new attacker stiffened,... turned to stone...and it crashed into the ground...showering the balor with shards of rock.

The unknown Boar knight seized this opportunity and struck a mighty 2 handed blow to the creatures side. The knight was rewarded by a roar of pain by the demon. His expert blow and his great strength penetrated even the demon's unearthly hide. Tyris tumbled behind it, and jabbed her rapier and parrying dagger into its back. Both blades bit deeply into the demon's hide, creating rivers of black blood and maggots. She rolled away with her rapier, but her dagger was lodged firmly into its back.

The creature dropped its destroyed whip to the ground and raised its arm into the air. Frank slashed at the arm, drawing a spray of blood, but fire surrounded its hand then . It made a fist , and the fire seem to concentrate into a ball into its hand before he released it. The nearby area was engulfed into a torrent of fire. It further immolated its body with dark flames. Doubly scorching Frank and the Boar knight.

Brita was unaffected, protected from fire by her magics. Her dragon tattoos seemed to light up in blue arcane energy to challenge the flames. The Boar knight dropped his weapon , and fell to the ground rolling in an attempt to put himself out. Frank though the knight was screaming like a girl..then he realized he was the one screaming . He fell to the ground ashamed at his weakness and rolled away. Tyris changed her tumble to a somersault, and vaulted away deftly from the fire. When she landed she raised her arm to shield herself from the remnants of the flames.

The Balor was proud of its handiwork. It walked towards the Boar knight and its lightning sword wrapped around the knights head. He pulled the sword like a whip, and the knights head came off with a dark cloud trailing it.

Frank thought," Great! Another vorpal weapon."

With supreme effort the young knight got on one knee, and willed himself to stand up. He had no intention to turn into a dark cloud and feed the demon lord. Brita walked towards Frank and spoke impossibly quick. Another celestial lion appeared, at the same time she touched Frank and he felt his body renewed with energy. He nodded at her, and re focused on the demon.

Behind them , the other balor exploded in a large ball of white hot fire. Brita saw Hero and Kalinka tossed aside by the fiery burst and made a note of its death throe tactic.

The beast before them spread its wings and flew at Tyris, with Britas 2 short swords flailing uselessly behind him. The bard stabbed the approaching beast in the cheek. Her rapier pierced its mouth. The demon in response rammed its horned head down onto her head. At the last second she lunged forward avoiding the bulk of its attack, but it still connected heavily on her shoulder. Tyris gave a pained gasp , as the demon followed up its attack with a sudden bear hug. It immolated immediately with dark fire.

"No !", Frank cried. He rushed the back of the creature. Driving his blade into the creature's muscular behind. Franks heroics were rewarded by a lashing of darkfire around his body. The creature roared in pain and dropped its lifeless burned target to the ground . Frank saw that the burned corpse was that of a large lion. He looked behind him, and saw a staggered Tyris nodding at Brita. The knight didn't know much about magic but he had seen magicians switch the position of allies during battle before. It was a handy way to save archers and magicians in a chaotic melee. Brita intoned another spell and both Frank and the remaining warriors began to move with unnatural speed. Frank recognized that spell, it was one of Clovis's favorite. Despite his burns, Frank drew his shortsword, and warily circled the creature , carefully watching the lightning blade. Tyris's attack was a bit more straightforward, shot forward like a lighting bolt, scoring a dozen blows with her rapier and another drawn dagger.,

The demon pushed past Frank's and Tyris's combined attacks , it knew who the most dangerous foe was and it charged at Brita. Frank swung at the fleeing creature drawing more blood but it ignored his blows. Brita was lightly armored but Frank suspected she had magical wards and guards. The creatures claws met glowing blue shields and barriers, but with a crackling of energy it broke through. The paladin sorceress hewed it with an expertly placed blow on it shoulder, but the creature slashed her with its deadly claws in response. She gave a sharp bark, but stood standing with a deep wound to her side. Frank wondered why she didn't heal herself but suspected that she already used her healing on him. Tyris shot after it again like the wind, it reacted by a fierce buffet with its wings, keeping the bard at bay. Brita slashed at it again with her greatsword, but it blocked the attack dismissively with his massive arm, and returned with a claw once again at her. The last blow bit heavily into the sorceress's shoulder. She fell to the ground her sword clattering away from her. She tried to intone a spell but the demon gave her a cruel kick to the face, sending her sprawling on her back.

Frank limped towards the creature. Despite the carnage and suffering around him, he thought it funny that the demon was moving around with his holy sword up its ass. "Careful sitting down there, you don't want the lesser demons making you the butt of their jokes. ", he joked more out of habit then as a taunt.

The creature stopped briefly its ears perking up. Frank smile, he saw its weakness, " Hey nice loin cloth...does it come in men's?" The creature spun around , its attention firmly directed at Frank.

It slashed its sword toward Frank in a flurry of attacks . Frank raised his shield to block, each blow he stopped still gave him a fierce electrical jolt. By the time he blocked the last blow of the exchange, Frank couldn't move his shield arm anymore. The demon sensed victory and swung his lightning sword at Frank. The deadly blade wrapped around the young knight's chest . The Balor sensed victory and pulled , the weapon then snaked up to Frank's neck in response. Frank of the Crab, shut his eyes, awaiting the fatal blow, but it didn't come. He looked and saw the lightning blade had fallen to the side and began to dissapate while the demon was wrapped in spectral chains. It roared in frustration, but was still bound. He attempted to intone a spell, but Tyris quickly pinned its tongue to the top of his jaw with an upward thrust of her rapier . She gracefully bounded up and landed softly on his chest. The weight of the sylph like bard, finally unbalanced the demon. It fell crashing to the ground. The bard smiled evily as she took her daggers and began carving out its eyes, nose and tongue.

Frank never seen her like that before. It was scary and sexy at the same time. Frank laughed , a woman chopping wood would be sexy to him. Brita intoned another spell, Frank can tell she was reaching her spell casting limit. The demon began to levitate, and Tyris nimbly lept away. She levitated the bound demon impossibly high up in the air away from the group. She released her incantation and it fell gurgling , eyeless, noseless, earless, into the stone rubble. It exploded harmlessly away from them into a ball of white fire.

Brita collapsed , but Tyris supported her. Brita gave Frank a look and said " Thanks for the distraction."

Frank was about to say something that would sweep her off her feet and into his bed after the battle, but suddenly a terrible vulture head appeared before his face.

"BAWK BAWK BAWK. BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!", Frank jumped back dropping his blade , then realized the head was attached to a long lance. Sir Hildraxel was chuckling as he dangled the severed head in front of him. The old knight was holding an unconscious Kalinka with one arm. Behind him was a badly burned , half boar half giant woman carrying a great black silver axe.

"Whered that cleric go ?", he asked looking around. They were the only ones standing , both balors and the the demons were all slain, One of the champions were beheaded, and another down. The other mages and knights were shriveled on the ground. Several more knights and heros were arriving as reinforcements however.

A 20 foot tall demon stared at them hungrily and simply said " MORE!..."

* * *

><p>Fetch's battle with the shadow demon, drew him well away from the main fight. It took him awhile to refocus after that draining battle . It was a long day of fighting and most of his prayers were used up. He poked around the ruins retracing his steps. Using one of the last wands Clovis had bought him to restore his health. The memory of his friend Clovis seemed like a lifetime ago as he stumbled through the ancient ruins.<p>

From around the corner , he saw a giant gnoll hunched over, roaring, "MORE ! ... MORE!"

The creature then started saying something in a language he never heard before. "Cthulhu, Astartoth, Chronus, Bow...",

Galatea suddenly interrupted."Grab my hilt now Fetch!", she commanded in haste.

"Mow! ", the creature finished. A pulse of impossibly evil , dark energy erupt from the demon lord in a dark corona. Fetch , felt the impulse to slay himself at the moment, but he felt the sword he was grasping protect him from the brunt of the psychic attack. Despite the swords powers , he still felt nauseous and found it hard to hold the contents of his stomach in let alone stand.

All the newly arrived knights fell to the ground. Some died instantly of fright. Others fell to the ground screaming. Some with weapons impaled themselves on them , others tried to claw their own eyes out. Most were sent into seizures and writhed painfully on the ground. Tyris stood briefly , seemingly unaffected , she strode confidently towards the creature, her gaze fell on the dieing squirming knights, and then she stood still. She suddenly fell to the ground writhing in pain as well . Even the mighty Hero of the boar was not spared the power of Yeenoghu's blasphemous word. She rolled painfully on the ground , shaking the earth and knocking down ruins in the process. Frank found his mind filled with terrors. It was too much for him to bear. He reached for his longsword, but he remembered it probably exploded with the balor. He tried for his short sword, but remembered it clattered away when Hildraxel scared him. He even reached for his crossbow, but remembered it was most likely under Bartogs' mammoth. He was in a panic, this was too much for him, he just ran hoping he would dash his brains out against a ruin.

Fetch struggled, the fear and panic too much for him. He saw Frank fearlessly rush the demon lord. The demon lord laughed and slapped Frank out of the way. His friend landed in a heap 20 feet away. The cleric doubled his resolved seeing how his friend faced up to the demon even without magical protection. He struggled , but he managed to raise himself up , while holding using Galatea as a brace.

The demon saw him and smiled, then stalked with an unnatural gait towards him . More akin to a giant insect in gnoll form, then a humanoid.

A voice sounded behind the demon. Sir Hildraxel strode forward, more calm and collect then Fetch had ever seen. "My word,...it looks like that last spell of yours cleared my mind. All those nasty good thoughts placed by my misguided and foolish daughter gone !", he said with a grin," Its been 20 years since I've been walking around with that fog on my mind. Today's my lucky day it seems. Seems like Sir Hildraxel, terror of the northern wastes ,Aka the Eternal Enemy is back in business!"

Fetch remembered through his spinning mind that an unholy word was amongst the most evil and vile of spells. Uttered by a demon lord it was a death sentence. Only the strongest magical defenses or those with the blackest of hearts could escape its power.

The demon stared at Hildraxel and cackled, "It seems there is one who is worthy amongst this rabble. ", It drew itself erect to its full height. " Join me ...as I reform my army. I will need a new general. ", it sniffed the airs towards him ,"I see you had a hand in slaying my old general. You will make a worthy addition to my army. Prove your worth...go forth and harvest souls."

"Let me get this straight...All I have to do is kill these goody two shoe knights, and I get super abyssal powers? PFfftt... I was gonna do that anyways . ", He drew his blade and scanned the battlefield . He spied his daughter nearby moaning and crying at nameless terrors. He studied her for a moment. Then he strode towards the thrashing Brita. He stepped on her hand cruelly, grinding it into the ground.

The demon stalked behind him, completely ignoring Fetch. "You make your daughter suffer , even in her last moments. How delightfully cruel. It will place a delightful flavor to her tortured soul when I devour it. "

Hildraxel, spun around and with a swift motion and caught the surprised demon lord with a savage blow below the arm pit. The creatures bones were like iron and his skin like stone however. Hildraxel grunted as he tried to lift the blade through the creatures hide "Ugghh,,,actually I was just making sure she doesnt claw her eyes out.". Even though the blade did not cut him, the demon howled in pain and lashed at the black knight. It tore large chunks from his armor and back, but the man would not fall.

Finally resistance to his blow relented, Hildraxel finally managed to raise his blade , but it was the sword that came apart not the arm . It had cut the demon lord badly but the creature's shadowy black blood, melted , and hissed on the remainder of the blade.

Hildraxel, shoved the remainder of his weapon, which mostly a hilt with jagged shards, into the creatures chest, and fell back. " Irontongue, I had that sword for 50 years...Now I'm really mad."

Fetch snapped out of his trance and try to walk forwards towards the battle. When he was close enough he intoned the last pulse of his divine healing aura . Several knights' wounds disappeared but they were still writhing on the ground. He hoped he could do what he could to help Sir Hildraxel.

The demon lord awarded Fetch with a blow with the flail. He was too weak to defend against it and he felt his arm shatter and his ribs crushed. He stumbled, and fell to the ground again. His mind briefly lit on fire, but the sword he was holding soothed him.

The creature turned its attention back to Hildraxel, who had already retrieved a sword from one of the fallen champions. He looked at the sword and smiled. "The ancestral sword of the lion...this should have been mine you know. Well no time to reminisce now. I have serious killing to do . " . He took the the sword in one hand, and raised his lance in the other. It was an impossible weapon style, but Hildraxel seemed to balance them well.

The creature roared at this insect that dared to challenge him. He rushed forward with his flail in one arm, his half clawed off arm should have hung limply but it seemed at the ready and was prepared to tear flesh from limb. Hildraxel jumped back with his armor, seemingly ignore any encumbrance. Fetch had heard that the greatest warriors , treated armor like a second skin. He was seeing it first hand now. Hildraxel moved with unnatural precision before, but now his movements seem to be on a whole new level of speed and agility.

The demon swung his flail wildly, shattering stone and rock wherever it struck. Hildraxel just continued to back up. In a slow circle. The cleric noticed however the creatures wounded arm seemed to be regrowing as the battle wore on.

Hildraxel finally stopped. The creature grinned, "Enough running die!", It raised its flail to deal a death blow to the knight. However, in a flash a massive horse landed with a mighty crunch onto the demons back. It howled , as Sir Hildraxel lunged forward with the spear, impaling the creature into the ground. Its metal point burned and hissed. It wasn't immune to the creatures blood, but it was sufficient enough to pierce the creatures hide. The beast thrashed wildly , and caught the horse with a mighty kick. It flew back smashing into a stone pillar. The demon's crazed eyes met with the Black Knight's. It attempted to claw him and kick him. But the knight simply parried the claw and dodge his kick. He struck again at the wounded arm pit. The blood sparying on his armor. Fetch saw acidic wisps, come off the openings of his armor. Suddenly the knight gave a triumphant roar as the demon's arm was finally severed. The creature tried to batter again with the flail, but Hildraxel stabbed it deeply in the hand with his new blade. The flail fell, but the ancestral blade of the lion shattered as well. Hildraxel gave a shrug and jabbed the fallen fragments into the creatures neck.

The creature and the battlefield fell silent. Hildraxel paused ..then he began to stumble around . The fight with the demon lord had exhausted him. He found the direction of his daughter and began walking towards her.

Suddenly the beast rose up, the spear finally melting off his belly. It gave a gurgling sound from its horribly slashed neck. With unnatural speed it grabbed Hildraxel's arm and with a powerful motion yanked it off in a spray of blood.

The old knight spun around and fell to the ground. Fetch noticed he bled red blood like everyone else. He wasn't a demon in human form. He was going to die like the rest of them. The demon grasped its neck, and yanked the dissolving shards from his throat. "We both lost an arm...cackle now we can play."

"FETCH GET UP! Throw me !", commanded Galatea. It was burning white hot in his grasp. The cleric found it was painful to hold. Fetch nodded and tried to move but he couldn't .. He cursed his frail body. They were all gonna die. Hero, Frank, Brita, Sir Hildraxel, ...Tyris... , Fetch tried once more...he managed to move his arm this time, and attempted a feeble throw. The sword was barely lifted off the ground and the cleric figured it would travel 2 or 3 feet. However Galatea stopped in its fall, and the eladrin sword flew from its scabbard like a lighting bolt. It wasn't directly aimed at Hildraxel, but it changed direction in mid flight, lighting up the room, and flew firmly into Hildraxels grasp. The sword flashed an incandescent light. Fetch could see the Black Knight's hand burning from the sword. The lightning blinded the demon temporarily, but it never received a chance to recover. Hildraxel swung the legendary demon slaying blade at the demons lord neck. The creature still had enough wits about it to block with his other arm. More black blood sprayed out from the deep wound. It stepped forward with a savage check with its shoulder sending the battered and wounded one armed knight spinning to the ground.

The old warrior broke his fall by stabbing the sword into the ground and directing his strength to balance himself up. It was another impossible maneuver, but seemed on par with what the knight was capable of. He took a short thrust at the demon, but it blocked his blow warily. As the battle began again Fetch could see tendrils of blood slowly clotting and forming an impossibly thin arm from the stump of the old one on the demon . In a minute , Yeenoghu would be at full strength once again.

The demon sensed its imminent victory. He didn't have to beat his foe, just outlast him. He roared and waited for the knight's next attack. The 2 foes stood apart for a moment. One getting weaker one getting stronger as time moved painfully forward. The demon was like a grotesque cat playing with his prey. Hildraxel sensed this as well. His shoulders slumped, and his arm hung limply at his side. His head bowed towards the demon, awaiting the death blow. The demon cackled in victory and lunged forward to finish his foe.

Fetch had seen this maneuver before, and he broke in a grin, It was Hildraxel's gambit. At the last moment the knight stepped into the demons lunge while crouching. The demons claw shredded his armor, tear a deep wound into the knights stomach. The knight however was now inside the beasts defenses. The sword flashed towards the creatures neck.

An intense icy chill filled the room. Time stopped for a second, as the one armed knight's sword connected with the surprised demon lord's exposed throat. Then its head flew off. Its face locked in surprised shock. The Demon Prince of Gnolls, the slayer of millions, the conqueror of Orcus , was defeated by a human. A pained and piercing elven voice filled the room. Fetch could see that Galatea despite being the legendary Eladrin Vorpal sword of demon slaying was not unscathed. Its blade was scarred by the potent wisps of dark energy and the gushing black blood. Hildraxel, breathed a deep and pained breath. He awaited for the head to land on the ground. Then stomped his mailed boot on top of it. Fetch was surprised to see the head still moving. It tried to say something, but Hildraxels boot kept it in place. Its eyes rolled up , as the black knight brought the holy elven weapon crashing into its skull.

Time stood still once again. As a shrieking , but triumphant elven voice filled the room. It was at once both terrifying and invigorating. The tip of the sword shattered. Pieces scattered everywhere, hissing and burning with black blood and the evil dark tendrils. The shattered blade continued its descent however, and its remenants drove deeply into the creatures brain and pinned it to the ground. The battlefield finally laid silent.

Hildraxel looked like a broken man , his aura of invincibility suddenly gone, and he looked like an old broken man hunched over his broken sword. He had several mortal wounds. His arm was missing, his stomach torn open. Fetch didn't know what magic or power kept him standing..."FFFeeetch...FFeeettccchh.", he uttered.

Fetch was shocked at the resiliency of this man. He struggled to his feet and limped towards him. "Brriitttaa...", he said pointing his chin to his motionless daughter.

Fetch understood, and hoped she was still alive. He knew that those slain today , were most likely beyond the power of divine magic to raise. The demonlord was a devourer of souls, and you needed a soul to return to life. He touched the still form of the tattooed half elf with his wand and she stirred. She looked around and saw her father , and weakly stumbled towards him , eyes tearing up. . Fetch noticed that the demon skull was slowly rocking. The blood and dark energy was drained from it however and the broken sword was no longer dissolving. Fetch could see fleshy growths attempting to regenerate trying to push the sword out of the skull, but Hildraxel just pressed it deeper. Fetch was filled again with a cold panic. The creature was still alive, barely but still alive, only Hildraxel was keeping it at bay and he was going to die soon.

"Takkkee crrrr of Brittttt, nnnd hrrr chldrnnn. " he managed to gurgle , seemingly oblivious to the regenerating demon.

Fetch couldn't understand the dieing mans last phrase, a hand touched his shoulder, he looked and saw it was Tyris. She looked shaken but relatively unharmed, her soft yellow eyes strengthened his resolve. She looked at the broken knight and said "We will."

Hildraxel turned to Brita and weakly commanded," stonnnee nnowww..."

She understood and began casting a spell, Fetch was pretty sure the demon was too resilient to be affected by her magics, especially in her condition. Hildraxel shook his head at his daughter and their eyes met. She nodded and casted the spell bursting into tears. Hildraxel smiled as he swiftly turned to stone. The sword was locked into place in the demons skull. Its eternal guardian forever vigilant in his watch.

* * *

><p>The other champions and heroes of the host arrived. They were shocked to find the carnage and death that greeted them. Fleur of the Narwhal, looked at the trapped demon skull and nodded. She muttered a spell and the stone form of Hildraxel turned black. Fetch knew it was adamant ore. One of the hardest and most magical resistant substances known. She then placed some wards aaround the skull, and a stony hands emerged from the ground grasping and hiding the knight and his eternal prisoner.<p>

Various clerics tried to revive the fallen, but Fetch was correct. The demon devoured the souls of those that had fallen. Magdar of the Mammoth was given a funeral on top of a massive pyre. The knights of the mammoth threw corpses and bodies, of slain gnolls and demons onto it . Something for the old champion to slay in the afterlife to keep him company.

Hero , suffered grave wounds, but due to her bestial nature, she recovered fully. Apparently she knew Tyris from a long ago, and they chatted privately for awhile . Fetch tried to listen in to gain more insight on Tyris, but Hero shoved him away with a mighty push and a laugh. "Girls only ! "Fetch never knew she could transform into a were boar, but she winked at him and said she normally only saves that trick for Innkeeper. Fetch responded with a nervous laugh, not knowing if she was joking or not.

Many people wondered who the mysterious knight was. There were wild rumors that it was a Knight of the Mammoth , there were stories earlier of a knight matching that description fighting alongside the mammoth in the center of the battle lines. Others said he was a knight of the lion, because his black armor had a lion insignia on it. Kalinka responded it was an old knight she once met when she was still a child during the great war .She thought his name was Sir one remembered a Freyaxel, but her word as champion was not to be questioned. The name meant Valiant battler in the old tongue of the land. His battle with the demon lord became the stuff of legends.

Frank won renown and a new title that day. The Lord of the Crab not only made him a knight but a knight commander for his valiant actions. The survivors remembered he was the first to attack the demon lord, and he was given the new title of Seigeirr. or Victorious Javelin, Frank hated that name at first...but then thought of new ways to pick up women with it. Knight Commander Frank Seigeirr, the victorious javelin , had a certain ring to it he thought.

Brita was a terrible mess after her father died , she spent a week in mourning , each day praying at the shrine erected for her father. Fetch felt great pity for her and wanted to aid her however he could. Tyris joined Brita in her prayers, and they became fast friends. Fetch knew that warriors who had battled together even for a short time had a tendency to easily befriend each other. Thats the only way he could explain Frank, he joked.

Pixietrampler recovered from the backbreaking attack he suffered. He stood at Hildraxels statue for a week, nobody able to move him. Finally he left his vigil and literally jumped beyond the horizon.

Bartog , was buried with full honors by Lady Janya. She renamed the wall surrounding the town of Mammoth Keep Bartog's wall, for his stalwart defense of the Order.

The Grommers, dwarves and other foreigners that answered the call for battle, were rewarded with choice shares of loot and ancestral treasure. In return they renewed their vows of friendship and alliance. They prepared for their long trek back to their respective homelands.

The gnoll horde was broken, utterly. Demons attempted to flee back to the Scar, but it was a long ways off , and most were hunted down by the relentless cavalry of the Knights. The gnolls that survived were scattered, leaderless, and godless, the harsh tundra quickly dwindled their numbers. Only those that managed to escape underground survived. The rest died from exposure or from their Knight hunters. It was estimated that 95 % of the horde died from either battle or exposure in the first few weeks after the fight. Combined with the victory in Yllarum over the gnoll horde, the threat of the gnoll tribes were broken most likely forever on the surface from the northern wastes to the mountains of Rockhome.

The champions took great pride in rewarding the heroes of the host. The horde had amassed a quite a treasury since it formed and rampaged through the north. Magic , gold , gems, properties and titles were heaped upon the companions. Fetch,Tyris, and Brita donated their gold to the various orphanges that were set up after the war to take care of children left parentless after the battle. Frank donated a sizable portion too...after a bit of arm twisting.

Olive offered Fetch a commission in the 3rd army. Reinhardt offered him sizable lands and properties outside a city called Lower Lueders. Even Earl offered him a job referral if he was ever in the south . Fetch had never been outside the kingdom of the knights, but seriously considered their offer.

Roland slew many demons in the battle, and was personally singled out by Lord Oswald for helping to hold the Silver Champions troops together. He accepted his praise humbly. He went immediately went to see Tyris after the battle. They talked privately for a long time. When they returned, he gave Fetch a defeated smile. "Take good care of her my boy , she will be needed soon.", was all he said before he left again . It was cryptic but Fetch felt that single phrase was the greatest treasure he was awarded after the battle. He told Roland that he will guard her with his life.

The mists slowly retreated after the demon lord was slain. Weather ,time and distance started to make sense again up north. Only the areas surrounding the plateau and the ocean surrounding Ogremochs icy island were still covered with the mists. The Knights took this as a sign as a start of a new age of honor, chivalry and victory.

Finally Frank, try to hit upon the beautiful bodyguard of the champion of the Narwhal, he was doing pretty good, till he asked her if she wanted to see his victorious javelin.

Fetch used many prayers of healing that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Fetch looked at the documents on his table. There was an offer to head the church of Rawk at Porlock's Port and another for Knights hold. There was a captains position at the citadel of the Golden tusk. There was even an offer for a sheriff position in Leeha. Several lords also invited Fetch to their castles to court their daughters. Lastly there was the offers from the Grommers. A commission in the army, a grant of land, and even a junior royal adventurer position.

"Hey how come you get these "come court my daughter" letters and not me?", asked an annoyed Frank. "Like com'mon...I'm the valiant javelin guy...thats worth a daughter or two don't you think?

Fetch was also awarded a title. As the high priest of Rawk for the battle of the holy host against the demonic horde, he was given the title Warmaster. A honorific rarely given to general priests of war gods. The last Warmaster was named "growing pool of oil"...or ..."impossibly slippery and greased" in the old tongue. It was a strange name, but Fetch thought it meant hard to catch in combat. He would have been happy with a simple Sir Fetch, but the locals now refer to him as Warmaster Fetch.

Fetch sighed, and shoved the papers to the side. "I need a change ...Mammoth Keep is nice and all, but I want to offer a better life for Tyris."

Frank nodded," Are you sure Tyris wants a "better" life? She seems happy here. ".Fetch thought about it and Tyris did indeed seemed happy. She was smiling and singing a lot these days. Even though their shack was crowded, the 2 found privacy in the outdoors. The northern spring was quite romantic. There was only one thing that seemed to weigh heavily on the bard. The 2 young lovers had tried for a baby for some time now with no success. Fetch didn't mind. He'd like to try some more.

After the Great Host dispersed the 4 companions (Fetch, Tyris, Frank and Brita) made their way back to Mammoth keep. It surprised Fetch it took several weeks to get there but only 3 days to return. The mists must really be gone. During that time, Tyris and Brita became close friends. Fetch was nervous at first at how close they became. He feared his secret with Brita would be exposed, but apparently she still kept it a secret. Fetch wondered if she even remembered it. Apparently it was about 1 year in Fetch's time since they met , but 25 years for Brita. Frank told them it was like 5 years since the taer for him. Brita said she had some unfinished business in Mammoth Keep. She wanted to stay at an inn, but Tyris insisted she stay with them in the shack. Frank was banned from the local inns. So they reluctantly let him stay too.

"Im heading south ...to the Eagle Claw Barony. To visit my... relatives.", stammered Brita one day." My duties as a mother has been neglected the last few years, while I was joining the great crusade. "

"Mother?", questioned Frank..."I didn't think you were married...you don't seem like the wifey type. No offense. You seemed more suited in a library or a battle field. You're either in super quiet mode ..or ...super kill mode.", He playfully taunted.

"I'm not married,", she stammered looking downwards...she paused thinking...," it was a chance encounter with a handsome knight...he died soon afterwards.",her face turning red.

Frank started to say something, most likely something embarrassing but Tyris threw a wooden bowl at him to silence him." Poor girl...you raised the child by yourself?", she asked with genuine concern. Fetch's curiosity was also aroused, as he gathered to listen to her story.

Brita ..looked around...she regretted every bringing up this subject," I knew I was with child but I couldn't raise it by myself. So I left the north leaving my father. My adoptive parents left the north long ago, we keep sparse contact but I knew they settled with the Star Elves at the Eagle Claw barony. My reception was less then warm...", she said with down cast eyes. Tyris sat next to her and put her arms around her shoulder...

"I burdened my adoptive parents before, and my coming burdened them further. I had some funds, but I am but a humble wandering knight. I did some mercenary work in the area to get by, but I spent most of my time helping to raise my wonderful children. Ah did I mention I had twins, a beautiful boy and girl.", her expression brightening.

"It wasn't easy, but I was happy and content.", she continued with a smile. Fetch noticed that her words brought a tear to Tyris's eyes. He wondered if they couldn't have a child, if they could adopt one from an orphanage. It was something to explore later. " I stayed with them till they reach their 20th year. It wasn't an easy 2 decades but I treasure them. Syr was a clever girl, her magic was not from her blood like mine but from skill and practice . Agnar was athletic and strong, he had a knights physique and attitude. ", she said with pride. "The crusade against the demons was called and because of my knightly vows I had to answer. If we would have failed, the world would not be safe for my children. So I left my precious dears ,...", her voice once again trailed..."they weren't happy about it, but I vowed to return. "...that was 5 years ago, for me. I'm not sure how long its been for them...but its time I return."

"Your children will be proud of their mother.", comforted Tyris. " and with your share of the horde, you should be able to provide a better life for them."

Brita just nodded. Fetch looked at her and knew she thought otherwise, she seemed to have a sorrowful ashamed look.

Brita left a few days later, after her errands were completed. She resigned her active knighthood with the lion, but kept an errant title. The prestige she had given to her order, made it easy for her requests. She also liquidated the bulkier pieces of her share of the horde for easier to carry gems and coins. With a tearful farewell, she bid the 3 remaining companions good bye.

Frank finally rented his own shack. The 3 way accommodations was getting uncomfortable. He took Bartog's job , but was fired by Janya after 2 weeks for dereliction of his duties. He went back to clearing and exploring the basement of Mammoth keep. Fetch and Tyris turned down his offer to join him, but he managed to get some rookies to accompany him. Their first foray was apparently successful , barring a few casualties , but he quit soon afterwards. He said it wasn't just the same. So he bid farewell as well and went north back to his Order. His family apparently were involved in the shipping business, and he was going to rejoin them.

Fetch and Tyris were at last alone. Between them, they had more wealth then anyone in the keep, including lady Janya. Their days were spent either busking or working at the inn, their evenings were spent in each others embrace. All was well in Fetch's world. A warm house, a full stomach and a loving woman. Well not quite a full stomach, neither of them were good cooks, but 2 out 3 wasn't bad.

* * *

><p>6 months had passed since Frank and Brita left. Fetch and Tyris were still a happy couple . They were still frustrated by lack of a child, but their bond together remained stronger then ever. Fetch wanted to discuss the idea of adoption with Tyris, but he found it hard to do. It seemed like admitting defeat. Fetch thought they were still both young, they will eventually have a child. He felt healthy, ate well at the inn, and was strong. Tyris was even more athletic and healthy. It would just be a matter of time he thought.<p>

Fetch's train of thought was interrupted , when 6 tall men in white cloaks entered the inn he worked at. There appearance was not uncommon, the north was a magnet for adventurer types, and they tended to dress "strange". The lead stranger looked around the near empty inn. Only Fetch , a serving girl, a non descript prospector and and an old hunter were in the inn. He walked twards the old hunter silently drinking his mid day ale. They exchanged some words then the old man pointed at Fetch.

"Greettinnggs, northman, ", the stranger said in a strange hissing accent," We seeeek the one , they call the Dancer of the Dragons fire..or Dancer of the Dragon's flame."

Fetch heard a lot of strange titles before, but not that one. "Hmm...Dragon dancer? Never heard of him. Can you be more descriptive...maybe he has a first name or some other title."

The lead stranger talked in an unusual tongue to his fellow. Fetch recognized some words in the language , it was one of the mythical jungle tongues. Hunter told him of a far away land where the plants grew a foot a day. Rain fell all the time , and the entire area was a mass of vegetation crawling with animal life. Fetch thought he was pulling his leg, but Cook told him of the jungle and even taught him some simple phrases from the "Jungle " land. One of the languages was Yawn Tie.

"Greetings! ", Fetch tried to say in Yawn Tie. The strangers all stopped and looked at him . He noticed they had yellow eyes like Tyris, but different. Hers were like a cat sometimes, fierce and piercing when she wanted. These were like a fish's or an ice lizards or a snakes . Fetch thought they must be sick with scurvy or something. A common ailment when traveling long distances.

The leader said something back ..Fetch couldn't make out what he said, they were speaking too fast, all he could understand was .."brotherhood!" . Fetch knew making a rapport with customers meant better business, he replied " Friend ! Brotherhood! speak slower " in the words of the Yawn Tie.

The leader relaxed a bit and spoke slower to Fetch , Fetch could only understand bits and pieces of what was said., "Watch... friend to the great Sertrous . Surprise me, brotherhood blood pure blood around world. Wait to stand up . ", he said in a low voice. Fetch had no clue what they were saying but just smiled and nodded. "The Dancer of the Dragons flame , hiding mouse, stories tales here. Golden skin, yellow eyes, red hair."

"Tyris ? ", asked Fetch. Fetch thought that maybe they were relatives or friends of Tyris. She had such a mysterious pass, it wouldn't surprise him if they were distant relatives or at least knew her from long ago.

The white clad strangers seemed excited at Fetch's recognition. The leader unfurled a scroll. There was a sketching of a longsword, inscribed with symbols and surrounded by a flaming aura . Fetch recognized it, It was Tyris sword. Although she preferred the rapier, parrying dagger, or throwing blade, Fetch had seen her wield a flaming sword on the rare occasion. He wasn't sure where she stored it . He suspected in a magic bag or something like what Frank has.

Fetch pointed at the blade and nodded with a smile. The strangers started to hiss happily. One of them intoned a simple spell. Fetch could tell it was a simple message spell. He started to intone a message . Fetch wasn't sure what he said since he seemed excited and in a hurry, but he stopped mid message.

His fellows stopped and looked at him, he was pointing at his throat with a dagger imbedded in it...Another dagger flew and embedded into the leaders back, but he didn't fall. He just gave a horrible sounding hisss..

The prospector got up and said in a familiar voice "Are you stupid or something Fetch, get up and fight!"

The remaining strangers threw off their cloak, and Fetch could see they were bald and had small scales on their face. Some type of tiefling Fetch thought. They drew curved swords like the ones used by the steppe warriors , and charged the prospector. The leader grabbed the dagger at his back , and yanked it out. It should have been a mortal wound, but the leader did not seemed fazed.

Fetch was caught unaware, but he recovered quickly. He drew a sword he had under the bar, but wasn't sure what to do. The prospector attacked first, but he seemed to know him.

The old hunter ran from the inn. The barmaid shrieked and try to run past the strangers, but their leader casually cut her down as she ran past him. Fetch knew which side he was on then.

3 of the strangers charged the prospector, but he hopped back with dagger and handaxe in hand. They moved unnaturally, almost flowing on the ground. The front stranger kept the pressure on the prospector while the other 2 surrounded and flanked him. The front stranger lunged forward with his scimitar, but the prospector calmly evaded the blow and stabbed his arm with the dagger with enough force that it was pinned to a bar table . The stranger hissed angrily, but the prospector followed with a quick hand axe to the wrist severing it. His flankers lunged at him, but he spun and directed one of their scimitars into his fellow. It shrieked as his allies blade bit deep into his stomach. The other scimitar slashed the prospector deeply in the arm and he staggered back.

He looked at his wound in surprise then his expression grew dark and serious . He dropped his weapons and with a simple fluid motion drew a long blade and said mystical words. The sword transformed into a nightmarish spinning rod of teeth and darkness.

Meanwhile the leader started to intone a summon spell. Fetch could tell it was a powerful summons, but before he could finish his incantation, Fetch interrupted him with a fierce jab to the shoulder. The leader , choked and looked surprise at his ally attacking him.

Fetch leaped over the bar, but was tackled by the last stranger. The mans grip was strong, but Fetch was a fair wrestler and thought he could break free in no time. The mans mouth stretched and fangs seemed to emerge . He bit the cleric deeply in the arm. Fetch had fought snakes before underneath Mammoth Keep, and thought the bite was similar, it was most likely poisoned too he thought. He rolled on the ground towards the bar, propelling himself with his strong legs. They both hit the bar hard. His opponent was winded , and a quick elbow to the side was enough for him to release Fetch. The cleric scrambled up, but the leader slashed at him with his scimitar. The weapon slashed deeply into his back, Fetch was wracked in pain and knew it was a serious blow.

Fetch scrambled around the bar and ducked away from his attackers, and intoned a prayer of healing. His wounds vanished, but he could still feel the poison in his arm.

The one on the ground got slowly he up, he wasn't injured but he was winded. The leader directed him to charge Fetch which he did. The stranger jumped across the bar, but flew back and landed in front of the leader in a boneless heap. Fetch stood up, brimming with divine might. He stood 12 foot tall, and he had to crouch a bit to avoid hitting the roof. The leader backed up and spat a glob of liquid at Fetch's face. The liquid unerringly splashed the cleric's eyes. He was both surprised by this attack, and in shock at suddenly being blinded. The pain of the poison in his arm and in his eyes was maddening. While disorientated he hit his head heavily on the roof further frustrating him . He ignored the pain and swung the blade at where he last saw the leader. He felt resistance to his blade and a hiss and knew he had hit him . In a rage he kicked the entire bar forward and was awarded with another hiss. He invoked the prayer of Rawk's fist on the kicked over bar. The prayer summoned a giant shimmering hammer of force that smashed all those before of him. He couldn't see clearly but knew whatever he was facing was most likely smashed. He then invoked holy fire ...and felt the heat from the burning bar infront of him. He took a few more swacks with his sword at the broken bar. He wondered if he scared the last 3 strangers away.

"Hey Warmaster Fetch.. I think he gets it. don't fuck with you.", a voice said chuckling. Fetch's vision was blurry, but he managed to stumble out of the burning inn . He walked past the corpses of the remaining strangers, they were cleanly killed with stabs to either the throat or heart, but even with his blurred vision he could tell their faces were filled with fear when they died . His mind cleared a bit and he offered a prayer of antidote to remove the poison from his body. He saw the prospector standing with the barmaid in his arms. It was that Earl guy he met briefly on the plateau and at the Grommish command tent. Fetch got to a know a little of Reinhardt, Olive and even Amirah but this guy was an enigma.

"She could probably use some healing as well ,", he said in an uninterested tone. Fetch nodded and invoked a powerful healing prayer on her. She stirred and gave her rescuer thanks. Earl took her and gave her a deep kiss, then slapped her butt and told her to get help. She nodded and ran to the militia.

"We should go, you should shrink too.", Earl said calmly.

Fetch wanted to take Earl back to his shack, but he shook his head. "Someplace more neutral.", he was told.

Fetch wasn't sure where he meant so he went to the trading grounds. The area where caravans unloaded and resupplied. It wasn't Earls first choice but it was sufficient. He found a table with a few guards at it. "The Warmaster wants this table.. NOW!", he said pointing to the bloodied Fetch. They bowed and scrambled away.

"SO...where did you learn to speak Yuan ti...oh never mind probably from your tutors at the plateau . More importantly what did you tell them and what did they tell you?", asked Earl.

Fetch didn't expect him to be so direct. He knew the stranger seemed flippant but was pretty serious when there was trouble. He reflected back on the battle, and knew he would have probably been slain if it weren't for Earl. He barely killed 2 of them, while this man killed 4 . Lack of gear wasn't an excuse. Since both appeared to be wearing simple clothes.

Fetch told him, what he could remember. Earl shook his head. "Normally I don't get involved, but I like you Fetch. ", he said with a wink." I'm not exactly sure what is going on , but I do know it involves dead gods, the heart of an immortal, and a whole can of snake men."

"Those were snake men? They didn't look long and slithery..just a few scales and teeth. Tieflings look more snakey then that. ", said Fetch unimpressed.

"Those were the purebloods. The yuan ti have had a long and successful...breeding program...", he said with a shudder. " Trust me there a lot more "snakey" looking ones in their cities and lairs."

"I'll get to the point. Snake men want to revive their dead god. To do that they need the heart of a demi god. Last I checked that's not an easy thing to do. However...one who has taken the path of immortalitly , their blood will do as well. This Dancer of the Dragons Flame, I assume they think that's your woman?", asked Earl

Fetch slowly nodded and realized the mistake he had made. He told them , one sent word, they would be back.

Earl read his young companions face, "Calm down, no need to go crazy yet. Sure you opened your big mouth, but its not like they wouldn't have found out eventually and besides Red hair, yellow eyes , golden skin...that's not common, but not an impossible combination. Its probably just a coincidence, they will do some divination to confirm it, then look elsewhere." He unfurled the scroll the lead snakeman had. "Now this...this is what they are after. Whoever has this, is the one in trouble."

Fetch stared at the sword again..it was unmistakable..He's only seen that blade 2 or 3 times. And only really examined it once, but the markings were the same, and the aura of fire around it was a dead give away.

Earl looked at Fetch's face ...a thin smile crept to his face,"You recognize this blade...you've been sleeping with the dragon fire dancer! Haha ...Not much catches me off guard...but you're always full of surprises my boy." , he said with a mock punch to the arm.

"What does that even mean? Are they after her?", he said worried again.

Earl looked around, grumbling they weren't at an inn. He spied a woman laborer , she wasn't beautiful but was certainly easy on the eyes. "Warmaster Fetch requires some drinks, honey. Hurry up or he'll destroy this caravan like he did the inn. " , he pointed to the burning inn in the distance. The girl was both entranced with the smooth talking stranger and fearful at the Warmaster, and left to get them beverages. She returned promptly , with the caravan master behind her. She whispered something to her, and they both gave large fearful smiles as they produced a bottle of spirts and some glasses for their "guests". Earl gave her a pinch as she was leaving and winked at her. He mouthed the words" I'll meet you later" , as she turned red and hurried off.

Fetch was in a panic and growing annoyed at Earl , he should be warning Tyris, but Earl motioned for him to sit and poured drinks for both of them. " Don't worry ...even if they did get a message, it will be weeks before another group comes. The mists are gone, but magic is not as reliable as you think, especially up here. Anyways , one of my duties in Grom is internal security. I "take care "of dissidents and rebels before they can really start trouble . I caught wind of a strange religious cult operating in the shadows of several cities. After some infiltrating and interrogation (he said with a smile) I found out it was one of those doomsday cults. You know end of the world , blah blah blah. We get enough of those. Anyways I would have just ordered their elimination, but they seemed fairly wealthy , so after a few raids into temples and ruins I found out that they were very serious. I don't speak yuan ti, but I found out they require the heart or blood of an immortal to conduct a ritual to revive their dead god. Now that's nearly impossible itself but I did some more interrogating and they think a being on the path of immortality would suffice as well . "

Earl paused letting Fetch soak it all in ," The path to immortality is not easy, or everyone would be gods. I think in the last 1000 years many have tried and all failed or at least haven't succeeded yet. It takes someone with incredible skill , luck, and power to even attempt this path. Someone like that Sir Hildraxel guy...or even moi ", he joked with a chuckle ," Most attempting this path are killed or driven insane . Not only is it dangerous but many...many people would love to see you fail. Including real immortals. The blue mage was said to be on the path of the paragon and was nearly complete when she was struck down. I heard tales that Sir Kalidor took a similar path, but the strain was too great and he left it. I guess immortality takes a heavy toll on your soul."

"Anyways there are 4 paths, the empire building dynast, the multi talented polymath , the world changing paragon, and the epic hero... I won't get into details but the epic hero is a person who has done incredible deeds, but to follow this path you need a catalyst ,an artifact of great power. ", he pointed to the scroll again." If your wife , she is your wife right? If she is indeed the dancer of the dragon flame, then she must have this blade. I'm guessing she must have failed , stalled or given up her path. That would explain why shes slumming it here.", Fetch thought he was going to say" with you", but he didn't have to.

"Soo...between you and me, I don't actually believe they can revive a god, but they do, and they are a very subversive influence. Cult killings, political manipulations, evil curses ...that type of nasty stuff., bad for the real bandits of the land. I was following this group in hopes to find their head quarters . They came here, they seemed excited and started casting spells. I wasn't sure if they were trying to communicate an important find, attempting a dangerous travel spell, or gonna kill you. I would have probably just waited, but your a friend , so I decided to cash in my chips there, and kill them and try to interrogate their leader...but you made quite the mess of him back there, so that's out of the question.", finished Earl.

"I have to warn Tyris! They will be back.", said Fetch.

Earls eyes met with Fetch's, and he could feel the assassins tone change and grow serious "Before you do, consider this ...if she is indeed the so call "dancer of the dragon flame", then she most likely abandoned her path of immortality. If you bring it up, ...lets say things might change. Its my belief people should be happy with their lives, and make the most of it, you witnessed first hand what happens when immortals fool around. There's already too many gods. "

Fetch considered his words, and things became clear to him. It was impossible to believe, but Tyris had in the past demonstrated skill beyond "mortals", and she always seemed to be suppressing her past . Fetch knew it wasn't a perfect suppression, hes seen her lose control , and a darker, more powerful ,more violent ,more cruel Tyris took control. It frightened him that his normally kind hearted girl, could change into something dark and sinister.

Earl let Fetch think it over...then interrupted his thoughts, "You will have to leave, make up some plausible excuse. Don't try to hide in wilderness areas, that's where they can bring their full strength. Pick someplace north of Vestland, they don't like the cold . They are everywhere it seems, but some climates more then others. They can only use the weaker purebloods in civilized areas and they aren't that hard to spot. With the hissing and small scales and all that. I'm not sure how much that mage told his masters before I killed him, but you might want to keep a low profile. I can help with that. Ill assume your identity , lead a false trail then vanish. It will take awhile for them to sort out the clues ."

"Think this over for a bit. To tell you the truth I don't think its probable that the yuan ti will be resurrecting their god anytime. This immortal heart business is just another pile of snake man crap. I highly doubt your girl is some near immortal that has given up her quest either. However...I do know there is a cult of snake men and they will be searching and hunting what they believe is the "dancer of the dragon flame". So whatever you decide to believe, just remember in a few weeks, another group of snakemen ..possibly bigger and better prepared will be arriving looking for her. ", said Earl calmly drinking his ale.

Fetch considered his words and was shocked at what must be done. In the past , if he had an enemy before him he would kill them. He barely survived 6 and he had lots of help . what if they send 12 next time and Earl wasn't there. What if he somehow killed those too, they would most likely send another group. More importantly , he worried about Tyris. What was she? A woman ? A god? something in between. Was the woman he fell in love with the real Tyris or a dim shadow of a darker power hungry demigod. Where was he going to run to? Halfling land he would stick out, one of the free cities hes heard about on the coast? Grom?

"Groms not a bad idea .", answered Earl as Fetch realized he was vocalizing his thoughts , " You have friends and allies there don't you? and its quite a busy area, easy to get lost in. Change your names, take that army commission Olive offered you, or maybe settle down in Lower Lueders with the estate Reinhardt granted you. You'll fit right in, till this blows over. You don't have to run and hide forever, just till I expose their "nest". Or you could stay here, these snake men aren't the most organized people in the world. They might attempt another attack or might give up. Random violence is a pretty regular occurrence up here, "IF", your girl is this dancing flame woman they might decide to find another source for a divine heart and blood. Or they might decide she isn't the real deal. "

Earl poured Fetch another drink. Fetch took it and swigged it down. He wondered if Earl had an angle here, he didn't seem the type to do favors for people . Maybe he wanted Tyris's blood and heart for himself. He stared at his drinking companion, and was ashamed of his thoughts. If he wanted Tyris, he could have killed him while he was still blinded at the bar. Or poison his drink and kill him here. Then make an attempt on Tyris at his leisure. He thought of Grom. Ymir and Clovis were there. Its been almost 2 years since he last saw them, but he figured at least 30 for them. Maybe more. He had been given lands and a commission there. He thought of their wondrous flying ships and golems.

Maybe this is what I need , a new start. His thoughts drifted to the tales he heard of Grom. Of great cities and magic. An ancient empire built by a demon king , but now a collection of loosely allied city states. Where knights were a rarity. Where merit and skill determined ones worth not hereditary and titles . Where anyone with sufficient money could vote, not just electors. The thought of a grand adventure also stirred his heart. Smacking that snakeman was the most exciting thing he done in half a year. He yearned for more.

"I'll do it! Ill convince Tyris to goto Grom!", he said snapping out of his thoughts.

Across the table, he saw a very close mirror image of himself. He could tell it wasn't him, but had to take a double take to confirm. On his lap was the caravan labourer that got them drinks earlier, she was giggling at his twins attentions . His double was adjusting a red wig on her head.

"Too red? I don't think they will notice.", said his double in Earls voice.

"Fetch...meet the new Tyris and Fetch.", said his double now with Fetch's voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Fetch awoke with a gasp. He was covered in sweat and his hands were shaky. The cleric took several moments breathing deeply to calm himself down. He had a horrible nightmare where Tyris left him to journey with Roland and Hero to battle some ancient evil. Fetch wanted to go, but they said it was too dangerous. He tried to follow, but dragons barred his path, and they cast him down into a giant pot of water. The vision that haunted him slowly left as his breathing calmed . He then looked at Tyris at his side sleeping calmly . She laid there with him, looking both beautiful and serene. Fetch marveled at her almond shaped face, her golden skin and her blonde hair . He felt better and centered knowing she was safe and at his side.

Tyris's left eye flickered open. She started at him with a piercing yellow eye. "Goto sleep, Fetch. Its just a nightmare." she said sleepily. The bard's eye followed his movements as he rested back into bed. He played a bit with her blond hair before settling back into sleep. The hair looked strange on her,but he couldn't blame her, it was his idea. He thought he must have looked pretty strange as well with blonde hair. Thankfully it wont stay that way forever. 2 or 3 months tops was what Earl told him.

Fetch followed Earls plan exactly. He told everyone back home some drunks started a fight at the inn and burned it down. Since he was out of a job, he told Tyris that he decided to look into that commission and estate to the south. If it worked out, they would stay. If it didn't they would go back. Tyris seemed amiable to the idea, she seemed to like mammoth keep but wasn't terribly attached to it. The bard had the same wanderlust as he did it seems. Earl planted a crazy story that blonde hair was the style in Grom, Tyris didn't want to but Fetch convinced her if they were going to try to make it work they should at least give it a try so they would fit in. Lastly, Fetch and Tyris told everyone they were going to leave, which was true. Except they left in cover of darkness, while Earl and his "Tyris" would leave visibly in the opposite direction in the morning.

Earl told Fetch that his "network" would also place subtle false leads in various cities to throw off any trail. Minor things, like having a woman with red hair and a flaming sword stay at an inn overnight at Turtle Island. Having a dark haired youth and a golden skinned red head walk around Valiant hold. Having a ship rented at Leeha under the name of Tyris. Fetch thanked Earl, he was appreciative of the effort he made to aid them, but still wasn't fully convinced of his intentions. He thought about assuming a pseudonym, but that would be too obvious and tip Tyris off . So he did the next best thing. They used their regular names, though Fetch left out his title of Warmaster, but at inns he would sign Fletcher and Tyra or just simply F and T. He bought several different cloaks as well, they wore them on different days. Tyris was delighted at them but had reservations of their cost , but Fetch told her they're rich, they might as well act the part. Fetch followed all Earls suggestions. They would head to Narwhal hold, book passage on a ship and head to Baltar's Port. There they will make their way to Karlston then McDunnalds. Inquire about the commission, and then make their way to Lower Lueders to his awaiting estate and new commission. Earl wrote a letter to present to General Olive. There they can hide in the crowds of the city , till Earl dispatched the cult.

It seemed pretty elaborate and more like a big vacation then an elaborate plan to hide. Fetch wondered why they couldn't just go on a flying ship, but Earl told them, they would probably be spotted. Hiding in the open is the best place to hide he chuckled.

* * *

><p>After a restless night at the Bear Hill inn, Fetch and Tyris once again set out , they were a few days away from Narwhal hold. They were on foot, which both of them didn't mind, in fact just being on the road again gave him a new found energy . Since he left the plateau he never had a regular mount. He had a packhorse once , but it was eaten by a Taer. Another time he rode a mammoth in battle, but he was more a passenger then the rider. Despite his familiarity with riding mounts, he was never a good rider. Tyris on the other hand seemed to have a remarkable skill with animals. They were discussing the topic, and she claimed she could ride horses, cats, dogs, gorillas, bears, birds, griffons, dragons...the list went on and on. Fetch wasn't sure how much she was exaggerating, but despite being a bard she was fairly honest and tended not to brag. In fact she would normally do the opposite, she was generally quite humble about her skills.<p>

A merchant at another table had heard them talking and interrupted as they were leaving the inn. "Hold travelers, I cant' help to overhear that you are skilled at riding all manner of mounts?". Tyris looked away but then nodded when the man wouldn't stop pestering them. "I see you have much baggage, and I can help."

Fetch and Tyris did indeed carry a lot of baggage. Fetch bought a small magical bag awhile ago to store his extra stuff, especially his armor, but they still had more gear and supplies that needed to be packed that the bag could not hold. They packed 2 large backpacks, full of the extra camping gear, food and supplies. They were heavy but Fetch and Tyris were accustomed to the encumbrance. At the start of their journey they had no thoughts of getting a mount for their trip. However after 10 days of marching ..if this man offered them to sell them a mount, Fetch was willing to listen. Fetch had heard Lord told him once, that if you ignored encumbrance then it ignores you. Fetch scoffed at that idea, but wish it were true now.

"Let me introduce myself I am Harald the honest, Its not uncommon for travelers to be armed in the north, but I can see by the quality of your scabbards and armor that you aren't mere travelers. Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but I was with the great host last year. Aren't you the Warmaster Fetch? ",the merchant inquired.

Fetch was surprised he saw through his disguise, but it wasn't that hard to do. He was fairly famous after the war, not Mighty Zug or Monte Nabisco famous. But people from miles around Mammoth Keep knew him. Fetch nodded and he followed the man to the stables.

There were several wagons of various sizes parked behind the inn. There were also several beasts besides horses rigged to them. Most people used plain horses or oxes for wagon pulling. But after the war, many who took arms in the crusade returned to their old professions. The exotic mount market was flooded and many merchants took advantage of it to buy cheap beasts of burden. In addition to 4 horses, There was a large lion, a "small" scout mammoth and a wingless metallic green dragon.

" My title was Sir Harald of the Badger Knights, and I served under Champion Oswald. That's how I recognized you. If either of you were alone I probably wouldn't have noticed. But I remembered you and your lady companion fighting valiantly on that mammoth in the vanguard. After the battle I took up the family business , I sold my family's tapestries and rugs to the south and returned with rare goods to the north . Its a good trade but I spend many months on the road . I bought these 3 , a few months after the great battle. They serve as adequate mounts, but my knight's heart breaks when I see them put to use in this way. I regret that decision but after seeing you two, I can rectify a bit of my problem. ", he said. The large cat looked forlorn and restless , the mammoth didn't seem to mind one way or the other, the dragon lied down despondent.

Fetch expected to play a haggle game next. Tyris despite being a bard, was too timid to really negotiate. When Frank was with them he would normally do the talking , but Fetch was fairly good at it too. "I offer the mighty Warmaster a choice of his mount. A debt repaid for leading the north to victory , ridding the mists, and allowing people like myself to live a life not dictated by the sword. I am guessing, by the way are dressed , you understand the path I seek and are on a similar road . "

Fetch was taken back by the generosity , admiration and insight of this man. Fetch examined the 3. He was a good judge of animals. The cat and the mammoth looked healthy, the dragon a bit sickly. The cat would be faster , but the mammoth would be a steadier ride. Both seemed fairly tame.

Tyris pointed to the dragon,"We'll take that one...it seems to resent being a mount the most." , Fetch would have preferred the mammoth but he sighed and agreed with Tyris. It was only going to be a few more days anyways, then they will sell it or trade it for passage on a ship. Fetch had never ridden a dragon, he heard they were rough rides on the ground, the only reason to have a dragon would be for the flying, but this one was wingless. "

"Ahh the drake. An interesting choice. The knight who sold it to me called her Molly. I can see you are more interested in redeeming the spirit of this noble steed. Its strong , but it tires easy. But I'm sure it was a superb war mount in its day. Maybe you can revive the flame in its heart once again. ", he said while patting the drakes head.

Fetch didn't know much about dragons or drakes. He just remembered that dragons were intelligent, powerful , and often knew speech and magic. Drakes on the other hand were their more bestial wingless cousins. Some of them could talk and had breath weapons, but most relied on physical might and animal cunning. The common drakes in the north was the ice drakes or winter drakes, both were powerful predators. This one was green and fairly skinny. It was probably from the south and either young or a runt.

Tyris insisted on giving Harald some gold in return, Fetch could see he didn't want to accept it, but he graciously took the money. Business isn't as well as it could be thought Fetch.

A few blankets and rope made a makeshift saddle and Harald provided the harness and reins. With a farewell and salute the pair was off again.

* * *

><p>Tyris was concerned about the creatures health, she asked Fetch to heal it ..he tried but its condition didn't seem to improve. It was indeed strong, but it tired after only 4 hours of walking. Despite Tyris's skill at handling a dragon mount it was exhausted and the pair had to take a break and walk the rest of the day leading the drake. For a drake , Fetch thought it was small. It was about the size of a large draft horse. Upon further examination, he noticed that it might have had wings once but they were clipped , sheared or ripped off. The remainder of its wings were now just tiny stumps on its back. After the second day its endurance and happiness seem to improve and it was able to last a couple more hours. Tyris said it was probably just depressed , one day being a mighty beast of war the next day becoming a beast of burden. Fetch thought about it and thought about himself and agreed. A dragon should fight battles not do mundane tasks.<p>

After walking 4 more days they finally reached their destination of Narwhal hold. Freed from walking with a heavy pack , Tyris sang for them as they traveled. Fetch thought her singing was vastly improved and by the way Molly reacted he suspected the drake thought so too. Others thought her singing was quite good as well, other travelers would stop and applaud them often. She sang a wide range of songs, but her favorite were elven and eladrin songs. Taught to her by Brita and Galatea.

Despite being bossy, nosy, and mostly useless. Fetch missed Galatea. It supported him when he needed her and when the chips were down she helped saved the day by sacrificing her life/existence.

Narwhal hold was a fortified wall settlement but when the war and mists ended, it experienced rapid growth. The population of towns with strategic value were shifting to those of greater economic value. Narwhal hold was no different. Outside the fortified wall, many buildings arose. There was an overworked guard post on the road, they ignored Fetch and Tyris as they approached. Fetch suspected the wall guard would be more vigilant and that the guard post was more for defense purposes against obvious foes.

Tyris sang an eladrin song about a 2 lovers who loved each other but they both knew it couldn't last. So they left in deep sorrow. It was one of Fetch's favorite. As Tyris finished one verse, a beautiful haunting feminine eladrin voice started the next. Tyris looked confused, not many people knew that song let alone speak eladrin, (besides Fetch of course..but only a little) She directed Molly to the sound of the voice. After a few blocks they narrowed it to a small open bar. It was midday , and most people were at work in the busy port city. The bar seemed deserted except a lone boy who swept last nights refuse away, and a man who looked passed out on a table.

Tyris sang another verse , hoping to see who was singing back. The return verse definitely came from the bar. The boy sensing what was happening ..pointed at the drunken man. Sure enough the beautiful femine voice came from the man. Fetch was hoping it would come from a beautiful woman eladrin . Tyris quickly dismounted, and pointed to the drake to stay, which it promptly did. She walked to the singing drunk man with the high voice.

"Frank?", she said with a poke to the drunk. The man stirred then woke up snorting and confused.

"Tyris...Fetch...Why are you here? Why am I here ? Why are you 2 blond? ",he said with squinted eyes. He yanked out a strand of his own blonde hair and examined it. "Still the same. "

"Greetings Lady Tyris, Warmaster Fetch. ", said the feminine voice. Which made Frank jump, and spin looking for its source.

"Did you guys hear that? I've been hearing it sometimes in my head ...I think I'm going nuts.", said a panicked and still confused Frank.

Fetch dismounted as well, and walked to Frank. His prayer of detection was up. He sensed a powerful magic on Franks chest. He took a closer look and saw an unusual necklace made of a jagged shard of gleaming metal. He pointed to the shard "Is that...?"

"Yes it is I ..the mighty Galatea. Slayer of Yeenoghu. ", said the shard in the clear eladrin voice.

"Whoaa...", said Frank, "It talks...I'm getting freaked out here."

"How did this happen ? ", asked Tyris.

"I'm not 100% sure, actually my consciousness drifts in and out . The last memory I had when I was still "whole" , was flying into the black knights hand and aiding him in slaying Yeenoghu. His black blood was the most potent of acids and he had over 1000 tormented souls at the time of his death. Even my finely crafted body was broken by such vileness. I remember shattering when my body pierced its skull. Then darkness. I was in the darkness for a long time, then one day I awoke I was on the neck of this ...person...and he was battling a minor demon aboard a ship. He dispatched it, and I just stayed silent and observed. He was working for his family's ship, and he was a guard of some sort. Day after day I tried to communicate with him but to no avail. I just watched him waste his life on his slack performance of his guard duties during the day ...and his drinking...and his vile and disgusting whoring at night... Finally I could take it no more and exerted my will over his. I sought a powerful mage or smith to either restore or reforge me , so I made him travel to Narwhal hold . I heard the Champion of the Narwhal is a mage of the highest caliber but at last she is away on an important errand. I was considering going further south to seek aid at the mage schools of Grom, but this host has ran out of funds. Every item I sold of his to raise funds for the journey , he promptly wasted on cheap drinks and cheaper women. It was not until I heard your song, and your lovely voice that I was inspired or awakened enough to discover my voice again. This I thank of you.", said the gleaming shard.

"Where did you get this necklace Frank?", asked Fetch solemnly. Not sure if he fully supported Galatea's ability to command those of weaker wills.

Frank was attempting to sober up and slapped himself a couple times, " After the battle most of the pieces that shattered off were melted or dissolved, but I found this piece. I kept it as a souvenir. I forgot all about it till I returned to Crab Keep, and got a jewel smith to attach it to a necklace. I've been wearing it as a good luck charm ever since... Look at me now! I'm broke again, in a strange city. I'm just brimming with luck...Every so often I awake and I have one less item but more money! So I do what I do naturally I drink it ! So what happened to you twos hair? is it contagious ? " he asked in an uneasy half drunken voice.

Tyris shook her head. " Ok lets get you sobered up" ... Fetch and her led Frank to the drake . The drake backed away from the drunk and reeking man, but Tyris spoke some soothing words to it and it calmed down.

* * *

><p>The group passed through the inner wall with no trouble and a minor levy. There was only 3 inns, but they were all full. Luckily they met a blind knight named Arnborg who rented a small room for the group.<p>

Arnborg was a large and handsome noble knight of the Narwhal. He saluted Fetch saying it was an honor for the Warmaster to stay at his residence, despite not being told he was the warmaster and the fact he was blind. Everyone could clearly see that he was blind, with his clear blank pupils, but he seemed to be unhindered by his handicap. His house was large and well furnished. Fetch marveled at the beauty of it. Paintings, carvings and art objects adorned his house. He had no servants but he introduced them to his wife, Rydia . Rydia wore a thick veil, and a cowled robe. Even underneath the robe, Fetch could tell she had a stunning figure, her voice was soft and musical. The pair let the companions stay in their well furnished guest room. Their only request is to not to enter the main house unless knocking first.

The guest room was as tastefully and artfully decorated as the rest of the house. There was a painting dominating the wall of what appears to be Arnborg , a bowman of the mammoth, a barbarian of the boar , a steppe nomad girl, 2 halflings , and what appeared to be Sir Hildraxel and Brita and of course a large grey horse with light blue dots. Arnborg returned with an extra cot for Frank. Then he left again attending to their steed.

Fetch was amazed at this room, hes stayed at several inns, but was amazed at how nice this place felt. He whispered to Tyris he wanted a place like this. But with different art. Maybe some pictures with lemmings playing cards. And definitely something in velvet. Perhaps a velvet knight fighting a dragon. Some statues of a few clowns or mimes would be nice too, since Fetch liked street performers . Tyris stared at him and was about to laugh then realized he was serious..she said she would considered it and told him they would discuss it later.

After they settled into their room. Fetch and Tyris told them were going to Grom. Possibly start a new life there. Galatea requested to be taken there too , she still needed to find a powerful mage or smith. 2 professions that Grom supposedly had many of. Frank thought about it and said he wanted to come too. Since he was bankrupt anyways, this was as good as time to restart his life. Besides, he already had blonde hair. He would fit right in!


	15. Chapter 15

"So ..let me get this straight...you're named for your ability to gather water?", asked a puzzled Arnborg.

Fetch rolled his eyes,"Yes..." he said in resignation.

"Well it could be worse , imagine if you were really good at cleaning toilets or something. Warmaster ShitScrubber...hero of the north! ", chuckled Frank.

The 3 were at the Wooden Horn tavern, relaxing after a day of heavy work. Fetch tried to book passage for a ship, but was told that they were all booked. Even the cargo ships had all their berths taken. The harbormaster told them he will ask incoming ships to reserve a spot for the companions if they were headed to Grom. So in the meantime, the 3 decided to return the hospitality shown to them by their hosts. Tyris and Rydia spent their time exchanging songs and shopping from the plethora of new merchants invading Narwhal hold. The new peace had really opened up trade, and it brought a wealth of new goods previously unavailable . Although Tyris was not much of a performance artist or an orator, her taste in art and style was impeccable. The two women spent the days happily shopping while awaiting for the next boat. Fetch offered to attempt to heal Arnborg's eyes, but he shook his head. His injury was beyond the ability of simple magics to cure. Fetch would have liked to try anyways, but the man declined his offer. Instead Fetch and Frank helped Arnborg with constructing a porch for the villa . Even though it seemed impossible for Frank to hold down a steady job, he was a remarkably hard and skilled worker. Fetch wasn't a craftsman , but he knew a wide range of useful construction skills. Despite his enhanced senses, Arnborg was still blind and made a terrible carpenter and designer. After the porch was completed their host took the 2 to his favorite tavern .

The Wooden horn was amongst the fancier taverns that Fetch had visited. It was recently opened to appeal to the influx of merchants and wealthy knights . The floors and tables were clean, and the drinks were surprisingly good and varied. Fetch chuckled as he saw a patron order a bottle of Thyatian brandy that he bottled 3 years ago. Had it been that long since he left the plateau. So much had changed.

After several rounds Arnborg told the pair he must hurry to attend his beautiful wife, but they were welcome to stay, he had a standing tab with the Tavern. Fetch wanted to return to Tyris but Frank elbowed him to stay for a bit more. Never turn down free drinks, was one of Franks mottos. Arnborg waved goodbye and fumbled out of the tavern.

"Think a blind drunk man will make it home?", asked Fetch.

"I'm giving him a 50 % chance to make it back before us.", smiled Frank as he ordered another round.

* * *

><p>After a few more rounds of the taverns best.<p>

"So Fetch, are you and Tyris ...umm officially married. I know you've been together awhile..Like 2 years? Don't you think you should make that commitment. She only has eyes for you, and as far as I can tell you feel the same.", asked Frank . Fetch was surprised his normally raw and vulgar friend made such a thoughtful insight.

Fetch considered his statement, and then thought of things like fallen immortals, flaming artifact swords, snakemen assassins. "Not now...maybe when we settle down."

"You were settled for 2 years, what are you waiting for , till she runs away ...", Frank mumbled quietly, but still audible enough for Fetch to hear.

Fetch was about to answer , when Frank kicked him sharply. Fetch yelped but saw Frank was pointing with his mug to the Taverns entrance. A drunken knight wearing golden ornate field plate was stumbling out the bar. Behind him were 5 dark cloaked men. 2 had incredibly large crossbows on their backs. Fetch and Frank were sitting by the window, and saw the knight stumble down the quiet streets with the 5 men trailing him.

"5 on 1 doesn't seem like fair odds", smiled Frank.

"I think all this porch building is tiring, I think I need to stretch a bit.", nodded Fetch in return.

Frank was wearing a light chain shirt, but he drew a sword and a shield from his pack.

Fetch wasn't wearing any armor at all, but he learned long ago to always carry a weapon. Recently Fetch was favoring the warhammer, but he carried a sword around town and while traveling because they were lighter and easier to conceal. Frank threw Fetch a pair of Bronze bracers, " Put them on " , he said.

Fetch knew the bracers were normally used by mages for protection. They weren't as good as heavy armor, but was better then nothing. As he put them on , he was surprised how light and protected he felt. He should invest in some later , thought the cleric.

The pair followed the 5 dark cloaked men. Who in turn was following the knight. The knight turned into an alley, and the 5 swiftly followed him. Frank and Fetch quickened their pace , but were greeted with a cry of pain. Then a fiery explosion!.

The pair stopped and looked at each other. They were expecting to beat up some thugs, but they can hear the sounds of fierce combat from the alley. A dark cloaked man, staggered out with a golden sword in his gut and collapsed in front of them. The 2 hurried and rounded into the alley.

In front of them, the knight was on his knees. A massive crossbow bolt skewered his leg, it was attached by a long chain leading to a cloaked man wearing heavy leather armor with a crossbow who was securing the chain to a post. In the corner was the other crossbowman, he was slumped to the ground, his neck at an unnatural and sickening angle. Behind the knight were 2 of the cloaked men also wearing heavy leather. One was wielding a club the other a pair of long daggers . They seemed to be attacking the knights armored back. In front of him there appeared to be a wizard of some sort. Fetch thought he was a mage since he was wearing no obvious armor or wielding any weapons like his fellows . He kicked the prone drunken knight in the face. All around the alley fires engulfed trash and empty merchant stalls. The cloaked men and the knights seem unaffected however.

The knight fumbled for a dagger at his boot, but the man with the club brought it crashing down on his hand, causing him to drop it. The mage noticed the pair first, he waved his hands and arcs of energy erupted from them striking Fetch and Frank. "Interlopers, kill them too!"Fetch took 2 bolts to the chest, they felt like knife wounds. Frank was struck in the arm and face. Blood erupted where they struck, but he just smiled .

At this point Fetch mumbled a prayer of resistance on Frank and himself to ward them from attacks . Frank leaped forward at the man with the daggers, catching him by surprise. He performed a simple but deep slash at the mans chest. The force of Frank's blow caused his foe to drop his weapons as he staggered back. Fetch noticed that he was using a different sword then the holy one he one he had in the last demon war. This one definitely looked exotic, with the head of snarling animal on its hilt, but it didn't do anything that would make one think of magic.

Fetch charged the crossbowman. He gave a wide over handed swing at him . He normally disliked such dramatic attacks, they were potentiality devastating but left him open for a counter attack. However this man was using a crossbow that was obviously not loaded. The man cooly jumped back, hit a switch on his crossbow and a fierce bayonet sprung out. He jabbed it towards Fetch's gut, piercing his side. The cleric gasped in surprise and pain , only the magic of Frank's bracer deflected it enough from being a lethal strike.

Frank saw his friend was in trouble. He finished off the stumbling man with the daggers with a quick strike to the heart. He was disarmed and dispatched before he even hit the ground. The man with the club swung at Frank as the crab knight sprinted to the crossbowman , but his shield caught the brunt of the blow. Fetch fell back to the basics, since his fancy move failed miserably. He engaged his enemy with his side turned to him, to prevent the smallest target. He lunged forward with his blade catching the man in the shoulder , he tried to block with the crossbow but was too slow. The crossbow with the bayonet was a useful last ditch weapon, but was cumbersome to use. He gasped in pain , fumbling and almost dropping his makeshift weapon. Frank was already on him, he smashed his shield into the mans face, and followed with a deep stab into his gut. He twisted his sword as he brought it out. The crossbowman gurgled as he fell lifelessly to the ground. Frank was in a dangerous mood, thought Fetch.

The mage let loose a bolt of lightning. Fetch dived to the side, but Frank caught the full blast. He managed to raise his enchanted shield to block some of the energy, but it seemed to just flow around it. The blast lifted Frank off the ground, and sent him flying 30 feet out of the alley. The man with the club, smashed the knight once more in the back of the head, bring him crashing into the ground once again. Then he charged Fetch who was still recovering from the dive he took.

Fetch saw the onrushing man and quickly intoned one of his favorite combat prayers. A ring of deadly blades sprang around him. The man tried to halt his charge, but blades sliced deeply into his flesh. He seemed more stunned then hurt, but the shock of suddenly being engulfed in blades caused him to temporarily retreat.

The mage laughed and casted a spell towards Fetch. The cleric could feel his blades being disrupted. He concentrated on maintaining them. For a second , their eyes met , both casters trying to dominate the other with their wills. Fetch felt the enemy slowly gain the upper hand, but a blade burst out of his stomach. Frank still smouldering from the lightning stood behind him. "Nice shot, but next time make sure you finish the job ." He said to the dying mage. He withdrew the sword and made a quick slash to the mages neck. He tried to sever it with a single blow, but just ended up giving a lethal slash across the back of the neck. The mage fell in a sobbing and screaming heap.

Fetch readied his weapon as the man with the club was caught between the ring of blades and the deadly swordsman. Frank lunged carelessly at the man, even Fetch could see the wide opening he left for the last attacker. The man took advantage of his opening and smashed Franks side. Frank tried to return a slash at the last moment, but his blow was too slow and clumsy. He grunted heavily as he fell into the flaming trash.

"What the hell was that? ",yelled Fetch.

"Ouch...I was trying out one of Hildraxel's moves...guess I need more practice.", smiled a beaten Frank.

The club man ran from the alley, but a golden mailed fist connected to the side of his head as he ran. The man fell wordlessly onto the ground.

The knight stared at his 2 rescuers and bowed. He try to compose himself, but Fetch could tell he was very drunk. "Thank you kind sirs, Sir Barrick of the knights of the Dragon at your service."

Fetch never heard of the knights of the dragon before. An order with a name like that would be easy to remember. Are they called that because they ride dragons? Or maybe they killed one. Fetch cancelled his blades, and helped Frank slowly up. A quick healing aura, and Frank seemed ready for more action.

"I am Fetch and this is my friend Sir Frank. Who were those guys? " Asked Fetch as he approached the knight to tend to his wounds. " The heavy crossbow bolt with the chain was still attached to his leg. His leg was bleeding profusely but his wounds didn't seem to slow the drunken knight.

The knight knelt next to a slain attacker and brought up a medallion of a griffon. He waved Fetch closer, but stopped as he approached. He seemed to smell the air, and the expression on his face darkened. He sprang up at Fetch, his eyes suddenly maddened and tackled him to the ground.

Fetch hit his head hard on the ground, and it stunned him briefly. The next thing he knew, the knight had wrapped his hands around his neck and was choking him while slamming his head into the ground. "Where is she! Damn it answer me!", he yelled as he was battering his rescuer.

Frank was surprised at the turn of events but ran and grabbed the chain connected to the bolt imbedded in the mans leg. He gave it a hard yank, and then man screamed as he was dragged back.

"Settle down fella, we don't want to harm you, but do that again and Ill tear your leg apart," , dictated Frank while holding the chain. The man stared at the bolt and chain, he intoned a spell and a spray of acid washed against his leg and the metal bolt. The bolt and chain burned off, but his leg and armor seemed untouched.

"Nice trick!", cheered Frank as he dropped the limp chain and readied his sword once again.

Fetch was slowly recovering and rolled over to try to get up. He noticed the knight charge Frank with his shoulder . Frank braced for the blow, but the knights impact sent him flying into the wall. He crashed painfully into the wall, and thrashed around as he slumped down. The knight grabbed a club from one of his fallen attackers and lept at the downed Frank. Frank managed to bring his shield up in time, but the blow of the club broke the weapon and the shield . Franks shield arm fell to his side , obviously broken.

Fetch had had enough, he shouted a word of command at the knight to kneel. The knights will power was strong, but Fetch's was stronger. The knight dropped and knelt on the ground. Fetch knew it wouldn't last long. He stabbed his sword deep into the knights back, his armor was incredibly thick though. It was more like a kick then a sword wound. The knight in return grabbed Fetch's leg and crushed it with his incredible might. Fetch was surprised at how strong the knights grip was. It was like fighting the giant taer again. He slashed again at the knights back. His sword struck his armor, but by chance slid towards his armpit, finally breaching the armor and drawing blood. The knight ignored the wound and roared "Die !" as he increased the pressure on the ankle. Fetch felt his ankle give, he was shocked he had the strength to crush his ankle with just a grip from one hand. He fell painfully to the ground but landed in front of the knights face. The cleric had few options so he readied to stab the maddened adrenaline crazed knight in the face with his sword.

"BARRICK STOP!", shouted a commanding woman's voice. The loud yell stayed Fetch's hand, as he hoped for a peaceful resolution to this seemingly pointless battle.

The knight shouted ,"NEVER ! For my sister!", he continued his grip on the already broken ankle. Before Fetch could stab Barrick's face. A barbaric looking man pounced on Barrick's back, and placed a scimitar underneath his neck.

"Easy now son , let it go...let it go.", said the barbarian.

The knight stared at the blade, then at fetch, then the barbarian. Then he released his grip.

"My sister...my sister ... he has my sister", the knight babbled with sobs.

Fetch used prayers of mending on Franks arms and his ankle, but they still felt sore and felt weak. A tall woman, walked imperiously into the alley carrying a long spear and full shield. She was wearing an ornate helmet of a sea turtle, and had green grey armor which was even more ornate then the knights. The armor was not only impressive but very form fitting showing off her lean warrior physique. Behind her was what appeared to be a woman dwarf . She had elaborately long braided hair, and was wearing black armor like that of the hearth guard. Fetch wondered if they were a band of traveling nobles or something.

"You better have a good explanation for this Barrick!", she said coldly as she surveyed the dead in the alley. Several militia came running, but the dwarf silently waved them away. She apparently had a great deal of pull with the local guard.

Barrick just continued to weep and babble...he pointed at Fetch "He has my sister. I can smell it."

The lady stared at Fetch and Frank who were both crouched and had weapons at the ready. They looked like ruffians at this point, who were tumbling in flaming trash. She seemed to smell the air, then her eyes narrowed and focused on Fetch. Then she did something Fetch didn't expect.

She knelt in front of Fetch , her spear lowered and shield at her side. " I apologize for my friend's drunken behavior and his unwarranted attack Warmaster. His accusations bring shame to his honor and the honor of his companions. Please accept my apology.", she said in a voice that was noble and sincere.

"Errr...its all cool.", said Fetch not sure what was going on.

The barbarian appeared to be sniffing the air hastily , then sniffed the bodies and even sniffed Frank and Fetch. The 2 beaten friends were wary of the odd barbarian. He turned to Alina and shook his head.

She got up, "My friends and I are members of the order of the dragon. We are a small group of crusading knights. Our comrade Sir Barrick here is normally a noble knight, but it seems hes unable to hold his drink. He's been overcome with grief recently, for he lost his sister in the mists. A common story I'm sure you heard it before. After the mists retreated, he had hoped to find her, but has been unsuccessful the last few months. He hasn't come to grip with the fact she might be lost, and has taken solace in the bottle.", she said ashamed .

"I am Lady Alina, of the House of the Turtle. We've met before but only on the battlefield. ", she saluted with her spear. Fetch suddenly remembered her, she was the knight cut off from the front line. She was bravely fighting the hordes of demons and gnolls but would have been slain if he hadnt placed a blade barrier to give her time to escape. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"This is Sir Guy of the Iron Glacier, and Airelles of Kalidon. We apologize for any trouble we have caused. ", Alina continued.

"Umm this is Frank.", was all Fetch could think of in reply.

"He has my sister...", Barrick continued to sob.

"Silence !", Alina cut him off..,"get a hold of yourself, you are making a mockery of the noble ideals you are suppose to represent. Public drunkenness , Back alley brawls, baseless accusations. You even accuse the Warmaster of the Great war with kidnapping! Sir Guy , get him out of my sight!"

Frank whispered to Fetch, "Well I've done 3 of the 4 at one time or another."

"I would love to continue this conversation in more civilized circumstances , but my companion needs attending to. I bid thee farewell.", said Alina once again bowing. Sir Guy didn't say much , he just casually hefted Barrick on his shoulder and stalked off. Airelles , used a similar twin war axe style like Ymir did, but she looked like a hardened noble warrior not a dwarven princess. She nodded at the pair and stalked silently away. Barrick was silent now, he was either asleep or passed out. The 4 left the alley leaving Fetch and Frank with the dead cloaked assassins.

Frank looked at around making sure no one was in earshot. He walked to Fetch and gave him a punch to the arm. "You've been kidnapping noblewomen and taking advantage of them behind my back! I thought we were friends! You could've have let me in on that action."

* * *

><p>Tyris was hysterical when they returned. She's seen Fetch and Frank in bar fights before , but this was completely different. Even after his healing the pair looked fairly roughed up. Fetch gave a shrug, and Frank assured her, that the other guy got the worst of it. The knight told her that the other guy started it. They were just trying to do a good deed, but were a victim of mistaken identity. She doubted their motives , but was thankful they made it back.<p>

The next day, Fetch managed to book passage for the 3 companions on a galley. The price was exorbitant and they had to share room in the hold with 20 other people. Fetch would have preferred an actual room for Tyris, but she smiled and said it would be fine. Fetch offered to pay for Franks passage, but the proud warrior would have none of that. He still had a few gems left from his share of the spoils from the Demon war. Frank took out his money bag, and bartered and haggled with the captain till the price of 1 sapphire was settled on. Frank didn't have much but he still had his pride. The boat would be leaving the next morning so the friends and their hosts enjoyed 1 final dinner together.

Arnborg and Rydia , seemed made for each other . The blind warrior and his wife with the skin and hair condition. (She also refused treatment from Fetch). Fetch hoped one day Tyris and himself could be such a model couple. Tyris as a final farewell gift, gave the couple Molly the drake. They never bothered looking for a buyer in town. The beast had grown quite accustomed to Tyris . Fetch could tell , Arnborg was leary of accepting a drake as a gift. It was definitely prestigious to own one, but the up keep , handling and training made them unwise to maintain during times of peace. It was still a gracious gift , and Rydia and accepted it gladly.

The next day , the 3 set off on their ship the Northern Gambler. It was an old livestock ship, instead of cramming cattle it was cramming people in the hold. Everyone on board seemed unhappy with the accommodations but such was the price to pay to leave the north on boat. The other method was a dangerous trek through the wastes. Even with the gnoll army broken, and the mists gone, it held many other dangers. Frost giants, Taer, polar worms, squirrels.

As the Narwhal hold drifted off in the distance, the 3 companions looked at the home growing smaller and smaller in the distance. Frank had a smirk. He traveled the various before but never far south as Grom. He was eager to see what wonders and pleasures awaited him. Fetch had a worried look . He worried about the snakemen, of not meeting Olives expectations, of finding the estate granted to him was a shack worse then the one he left. He worried that Earl had led him by the nose and deceived him, he worried about Earl playing it straight with him and everything was true. He worried about sea monsters and viking raiders. He worried about all the myths he had heard about Grom. The land of dragons. The empire of the demon king. The tax collectors haven. For a moment he felt like jumping off the boat but swimming back. He turned to Tyris and saw she had a smile on her face . She was deeply optimistic about starting fresh in the southern lands. Looking at her, made Fetch feel everything was going to be alright.

"Forwards and onwards! ", said Fetch with a sudden smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Fetch was sick. Really sick. He had trouble standing, couldn't hold down food , and was dizzy. He didn't think sailing would be that bad. He never realized what the ocean was till after the northern gambler left port. The bay that Narwhal hold was connected to didn't seem that remarkable. The ice and snow , hid the fact that the water was not frozen. Fetch had never seen unfrozen water outside a pot before. Even on the plateau, the only water outside peoples houses he saw was from the well, everything else was frozen. Frozen lakes, frozen rivers, Frozen marshes. The crashing waves and rolling tides were just too much for him.

Tyris was by his side. She seemed to relish the fact that he was suffering he thought. She enjoyed doting and caring for him. Normally he was so independent and strong. Now he was helpless at her mercy, he weakly smiled. Many other passengers were afflicted like Fetch. They were huddled in the corners of the galley's hold. Some were trying to sleep others were trying not to throw up .

A loud chorus of yelling came from above decks. Fetch could make out the sounds of combat . He looked at Tyris and she nodded. She smiled then grew a serious look to her face. She drew a dagger and put it in her teeth. Then she leapt up , grasped one of the ships beams , and with a fluid motion propelled her graceful legs forwards and upwards. She released and her momentum carried her upwards out of sight onto the deck. The other passengers were shocked at how effortless her grace was. Fetch wasn't surprised , hes seen it too many times. He was appreciative of seeing her in action though, it was poetry in motion . It made him feel very very lucky, that she was still with him.

Fetch struggled to his feet and used his sword and scabbard as a crutch as he began making his way up to the decks . The sounds of combat subsided, before he made it to the stairs. . Fetch was curious why the crys of the wounded weren't being heard. He can hear some arguing as he made his way up the stairs. There were several sailors and passengers blocking his path, they seemed as interested as what was happening as Fetch was.

"STOWAWAY! STEP ASIDE , SO WE CAN CAST HER OVERBOARD!", exclaimed the bosun.

"Wait...a minute...guys... look at how frightened and afraid she looks...and hot...and sexy...", Frank said in his familiar voice.

"Step aside or you and your companions will be cast off as well!", yelled the bosun with a chorus of "ayes" agreeing with him.

"First off, I paid good money for my berth. Second, leave my buddies out of this.. Third...I'll like to see you try...One at a time or all at once. ", said the cocky Frank.

"I'm not afraid of him. I served with the Boar once. ", said a gruff unfamiliar voice. Fetch knew there was trouble coming, but was too weak to force his way up.

A quick grunt and heavy thudd followed Franks boasting , "Who's next! Nobody's throwing anyone overboard while I'm around. I'm a knight you know. Helping damsels in distress is part of my code. Under the section about getting laid by sexy women.", Frank continued to boast.

"WHATS GOIN ON HERE!", cried the distinct voice of the captain."You!, the stupid one with the sword, tell me whats going on."

"Umm...they found a half naked stowaway. They wanted to throw her overboard, I said no. and there was some heated debate.", said Frank simply.

"BOSUN! We will not be throwing people overboard. But stowaways will not be tolerated, we will set close to shore, and drop her off there.", proclaimed Captain.

"Wait! We're in the middle of nowhere, if the elements doesn't get her the monsters will!", said Frank.

"That's my decision. Unless, someone is willing to pay for her passage. Otherwise , set course to the coast.", said the Captain. His willingness to make a profit once again guiding his decisions.

There was some yelling. Then Fetch could hear Tyris say ." No...Don't".

Frank finally yelled, "Here you money grubbing Grommer. Your lucky I'm so well mannered or I'd kick all your asses right now."

After some more angry mumbling , the crowd dispersed. Fetch was pushed down the stairs, and he made his way back to "their" corner.

Tyris literally flipped into the hold, and landed with arms stretched out, like a cross. She barely bent her knees to brace for her landing. She first helped Fetch down then started to explain what was going on, but Frank came and interrupted her.

Frank came down leading a young wide eyed woman down with him. She seemed like a beautiful maiden or a princess out of a story book not a dirty stowaway. She was naked except, a makeshift toga made from a potato sack. She had the most golden blonde hair Fetch had ever seen, and deep sky blue eyes. Fetch wondered how a stowaway kept so clean. Fetch was a paying customer and he was filthy. Even Tyris who took great pains to keep clean was getting to look worn and dirtied.

"So guess what !", said Frank." I rescued this maiden from a horrible fate. All it cost me was the last of my wealth ...and now shes gonna repay me back ...with some kisses or sexy time or something.", he said with a grin on his face. The maiden gave him a blank look in return.

"Kiss? How about a hug? ...Does she even understand me?", ask Frank getting confused.

The mysterious maiden seemed to react to her surroundings. She looked at whoever was talking to her, but that was the only reaction she gave. She had a dumb confused look to her. Even dumber looking then Frank's.

"You're the linguist. Try some of your lingo magic on her.",asked Frank. Tyris nodded with his last statement. She showed some disapproval at his previous statements but guarded her distaste for the entire situation.

Fetch wondered what they meant about his lingo magic, they must mean my knack for knowing bits and phrases of a few languages he though. He began by saying hi, whats your name in several languages. Elvish, dwarfish, halfling, ..then some of the more exotic ones like infernal, celestial, aquan, Arborean, eladrin, asurian, draconian ...then some really bizarre ones like Aklo, thieves cant, Jotun, Ixitxachitl . None seem to have any effect although she did react a little to draconian. Further proddings in that language produced no recognition. She most likely reacted to the harsh way the syllables are pronounced Fetch thought.

Fetch noticed more of a reaction from Tyris when he spoke Thieves cant. She seemed genuinely shocked that he knew it. Shock was an emotion he seldom saw from her. Her shock quickly melted away to a smile . She moved closer to Fetch and whispered thieves cant in his ear. "The abram auntess hoists your love. Sham abrams and lets find a fencing ken." ...she looked into his eyes intensely and mouthed a "now".

"I'm not feeling so good , Frank. Watch our corner ok", said Fetch suddenly holding his stomach.

Tyris helped him up and the two left .Fetch said something Tyris and she giggled.

"Wow that was weird. What the hell were they babbling about? ", Frank said at the retreating couple. Despite failure, Frank tried again from square one. He decided on the speak slow method. "What...is...your ...name? You ...cost ...me ...a lot ...of ...money.", he said rubbing his fingers. She looked blankly at him.

"It will do you no good. I tried reading her mind, its ...how should I say...a fog over a storm.", said an elvish voice.

Frank looked around, then realized it was Galatea."The princess awakes. I didn't know you could read minds. "

"The greatest magic items know telepathy. It helps us communicate with wielders who do not know our tongue. Its a big world out there and there are more languages then one can hope to learn , there are at least several human languages and there are even elves that do not speak the same language. ", replied Galatea.

"Hmm so your tele pathetic powers says shes a blank.", Frank stared at the smiling but blank eye beauty before him. Her features were delicate and her eyes and breasts so inviting. "So she wont mind if I did this." He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss. He kissed for a long time. When he finally withdrew the knight smiled, and looked again at her face. She continued with her blank look.

"Were you expecting your kiss to break the "evil enchantment " over her? You disgust me!", said Galatea.

Frank was disappointed. A few moments ago he wanted to take her right there in the hold. Who cared if anyone watched, but all his lust and passion were gone now. "Forget ...its like kissing a fancy porcelain statue of a woman. No reaction, no feeling. next thing you now you break it, and try to clean it, but your mom finds out. So you blame one of your identical triplet brothers and they hold a grudge on you. ...err not that has ever happened to me."

* * *

><p>After 5 days, the boat sailed out of the savage northern glaciers. The northern Grom seas, were still icy and unforgiving, but had less icebergs. The sailing was easier and smoother.<p>

Fetch was feeling much better. Not only had he conquered his sea sickness, but he seemed to be enjoying the ship more . He was seen all around the ship with Tyris talking in some strange nonsense tongue.

Tyris seemed to have changed overnight. Ever since she discovered that Fetch could talk Thieves cant , the normally shy and reserved young woman, was constantly chattering to the her companion. Fetch was amazed at this transformation, the closest thing to an explanation he could think of was that the northern tongue was not her first language. For some strange reason she could easily express herself with this strange language he picked up from Bard on the plateau. He didn't question it, he enjoyed talking freely to Tyris. Many of her secrets were still unanswered but he was just glad she was opening up. As well as talking more, she was more frisky and uninhibited. That suited Fetch just fine.

Frank was feeling trapped. Ever since he "rescued" the stowaway she had followed him around the ship like an obedient slave. She still didn't react to anything he said and gave everyone that dumb blank look. Sometimes she would smile, at Frank or Tyris but otherwise her expression remained the same. Galatea kept quiet for the rest of the trip, despite the fact that Frank would sometimes talk out loud to her. Fetch though his Frank was slowly losing it.

The bosun told the passengers that they will dock at Baltar's ( or Porlock's depending on the map you used) Port in 2 days or so. The bosun and his "boys"still hadn't got over the way Frank slapped them around a few days ago and Fetch wondered if they would try anything on board or at the docks.

*CREEAAAKK*

The boat suddenly slowed down rapidly and came to a stop. The bosun looked overboard and yelled to get the hooks..They were stuck on kelp. A sailor handed him a hook and he leaned over to start chopping at the kelp, when suddenly he fell in with a splash. The sailor next to him looked overboard to find his boss, but then a large green slimy claw raised it self over the galley and dragged the screaming man into the cold ocean.

"SCRAGGGGSS! ", yelled a panicked sailor."There bee SCRAGGGSS!"

The crew were unready for monsters. It was foolish considering how dangerous the north was, but the captain saved some money by not employing marines. It not only saved on his payroll but opend up room for more paying customers.

Several large green and slimy humanoids crawled their way up onto the deck with several more behind them. They landed with a flop like a large wet fish. Fetch had never met a scrag before, but heard they were like trolls. Instead of a long troll face with short hair and a long almost comical nose, these creatures had large wide heads filled with rows of teeth and wild long hair. One leaped at a passenger , gnashing with his tooth lined jaw, and slashing wildly with his long claws. At that point the scared crew and passengers panicked. People were running everywhere. One man pushed a barrel overboard, and jumped upon it. A large claw from the green waters erupted from the water and dragged him out of his container and into the sea . It then returned and dragged the barrel down as well.

Fetch normally carried a sword since it was both deadly and easy to travel with, but for some strange reason he had a feeling he should use his hammer instead. Fetch grabbed the large stone hammer at his side, and it seemed to almost burn his hands with its power. Fetch had felt the hammers power before but never so intense. He spotted Tyris mercilessly jabbing at a scrag several times with her rapier, singing a haunting song that he never heard before. The creature had longer reach then her , but she seemed to almost dance out of reach every time she lunged forward to jab the creature. After a few more jabs the creature grew frustrated and jumped back in the water. Frank on the other hand seemed to be protecting his "woman" , The violence seemed to have no effect on her and she stood on deck gazing blankly at the creatures. Frank ordered her below decks, yelled at her, and even pushed her,...all she did was stumble a bit and straightened up to watch the fight some more. A Scrag slashed at her with its long claws, but Frank intercepted with his shield. With a grunt he threw the hand off, and chopped deeply into its wrist. Despite being wet and slimy the creatures claw caught on fire, as Frank did a flourish with his flaming blade. Fetch didn't realize he had a flaming sword, but it didn't surprise him. The knight always had a trick or two it seems.

The captain was cornered by 2 scrags, he was unable to make it below decks in time. He slashed at one with his scimitar but bit only the heavy leathery skin of the creature. The creature grabbed his sword arm and took a deep bite into it. Drawing a frenzied scream from the captain. Fetch charged at the biting creature and tried to smash it away from the captain. Lightning and thunder erupted from his hammer as a thunderclap sounded when his hammer connected with the creatures side. It flew like a rag doll, smashing the rail of the galley and falling lifeless on the ground. Fetch expected the creature to stagger back but didnt expect that.

The other scrag pointed at Fetch and screamed in Jotun," Thunderbringer, Thunderbringer!"

The remaining trolls roared and charged Fetch.

Frank stabbed one deeply in the back as it broke melee with him. Frank was a dangerous foe to turn your back to in melee. The one fleeing Tyris was rewarded with a deep slice to its ankle. It fell screaming on the ground , clutching its foot. Another ran past her when she seemed occupied by her down foe, but she casually swept her rapier backwards. Catching the creature in one eye. It stopped and howled and clutched its empty eye socket. Its eyes focused on a rapier point a mere inches from its eye. Impaled on the raper was his eye. A quick jab to the confused poked its other eye out. It screamed and ran in a random direction. Frank gave the fleeing creature a kick. and it tumbled into the hold with a heavy crash. Sounds of thrashing and screaming were heard from below decks.

"Errr...sorry about that! Don't worry it cant see you! ", cried an embarrassed Frank .

Including the one in front of him, 4 trolls surrounded Fetch. Fetch instinctively grabbed the hammers leather belt loop, and flung it around him in a wide arc. He wondered what made him do such a unorthodox combat maneuver, but it worked. The one in front of him was hit soundly with another clap of thunder and it too fell lifeless on deck. It caught one with a glancing blow to the arm, the arm flared and shattered, then it hung limp from the creatures shoulders. The other 2 backed off , and with a nod between them they leaped overboard, out of reach of the hammer.

The one with the broken arm staggered back, and screamed at his attackers. Fetch was before him. To his left was the man with the accursed flaming sword. To the right was the eyeball poking woman. It spied a woman paralyzed in fright, and pounced towards her like a hunting dog. It crashed heavily into her. She was quite heavy for her size but the troll was heavier. She fell on her back, the scrag then attempted to grab her by the shoulder with his teeth, and use her as a hostage to escape, however Frank swung his shield as a club towards its face. It met the creatures long teeth , and they shattered before it like crystal goblets. The creature eyes bulged in shock and pain. The crab knight then used his shield hand to grasp the surprised creatures head and pushed it back. With its neck and lower jaw exposed, he drove his flaming sword through its lower jaw and into its brain. The creatures head burst into flames as it fell briefly thrashing before it laid stilled.

Fetch scanned the boat for more Scraggs but saw none. Frank withdrew his blade, and put to torch any Scrag bodies he could find. Fetch found out later that Scrags could only use the mystical regeneration power of the trolls while in sea water. Above water they were more like big bestial ogres , with longer teeth and sharper claws. Some more struggles were heard below deck in the hold, but that soon stopped .

Frank checked the fallen girl, and gave Fetch the thumbs up. She was ok it seems. Fetch looked at his hammer, its power rapidly dieing down. He wondered if its true power would only manifest itself in the presence of scrags, or had it expended its powers. Tyris stopped her singing and silently flipped into the hold . Fetch wanted to say something to impress her, but he didn't feel the need to . He would give her a few phrases of thieves cant later. He raised his hammer, and it roared a final time with a thunderclap , threatening any scrags that would dare attack the vessel.

Frank walked up to him and gave him a jab. "Hey whats the deal showing me up. I bring out a flaming sword, and you one up me with a thunder hammer.", he said with mock anger in his voice. "Seriously though, we looked so cool there like heroes or something, too bad everyone was hiding in the hold."

"I can't wait to get to Grom, look at us, we're a trio of taer mopping, demon slaying, scrag killing mother fuckers. We banish demon lords on weekdays, and save the world on weekends. What could they possibly have in Grom that could challenge us!", declared Frank proudly.

* * *

><p>"MERCY! MERCY! please no more", cried Frank.<p>

His attacker continued , unmoved by his pleads ," so with the clean air tax, and your slave tax. Your total comes to 2850 gp. Oh an 2851 gold if you intend to pay with gold. Gold tax you now. "

"But but...shes not my slave! She just follows me around. ", exclaimed Frank.

"If shes not your slave, then her taxes will be done independently from yours, fear not , she has little possessions so her bill wont be that much. Lets see clean air tax, basic grom tax, salt tax, resource tax, travel tax...Only 21 gold. And your total drops 2830 gold . If she can't pay then she will be put in paupers prison , to work her debts off or sent back on the boat she came from. ", calmly explained the tax collector. The tax collector seemed fairly nefarious from the start, he had 4 large orc "assistants " next to him. And a large armor plated spikey demon thing behind him. It was a creature that Fetch never saw before, but it looked intimidating and deadly. The collector himself appeared to be a dark mage or something. He wore black and red robes, and had a sinister look to him.

"She can't pay the tax, shes an idiot and broke!", continued Frank.

"Oh..shes broke...the pauper tax raises her total to 22 gp. 23 if she pays with gold." , continued the tax collector.

"Grrrr...alright ...here's your 2851 gold.", said Frank angrily.

"2853, I had to do her tax assessment. Thats 2 gp administrative fee.", continued the Collector undetered.

"ARRRRGHGGGGG!", screamed Frank as he dug deep into his remaining cash. In the end Frank did not have the funds, and ended up borrowing from Fetch. Another 5 gp was taxed to Fetch for holding loans over 1000gp. Fetch and Tyris already went through their taxes earlier and Fetch was in a foul mood. The 2 angrily rejoined Tyris with the mystery woman in tow.

"She seems quite attached to you,", observed Tyris with disapproval in her voice. Despite her blank expression, she seemed to have grown a "bond " to Frank. She still had the blank look, but would follow Frank around like an obedient pet or slave. Frank was growing annoyed and near the end of the journey he even yelled at her to leave, but it seemed to make no difference. "So, you paid the slave tax on her..Is she your slave or something?", Tyris continued with a cold tone in her voice.

Frank didn't notice her tone and explained," I was thinking of just finding a crowd and running, but...look at her. Some sex crazed fiend would quickly take advantage of her.", said Frank.

"Yeah...those crazed sex fiends..there everywhere. Always getting into trouble, " , she said at Franks expense. but he didn't notice the reference.

Before Frank realized he was being insulted, Fetch decided to step in" Maybe we can find a home for wayward women or something. Or we can find a helpful church. I heard there are churches to gods that aren't war gods in Grom. Anyways for now , lets give her a name..so at least we don't have to call her "Hey You!" ".

Fetch tried out a bunch of names to test for a reaction .

Beth... Ruth...Rose... Lily...Lila...Darla...Drew...

Sue...Suzzana...Adriana...Adrienne...Aylenne...

"Alice...Allison...Madison...Morgan...Morganna..Goldanna..."

The last name drew a response from the woman, she turned her head to Fetch.

"Goldilocks...Goldy...Golgatha...hmmm...Goldy...Goldanna...Goldanna."

"I think she likes Goldana ',said Fetch and 3 agreed on a name for her.

* * *

><p>Baltars port was the largest settlement Fetch had ever seen . A fellow knight from the northlands told them that over 100,000 people lived in the city. More during the summer when the port was full. The port area was bustling, seedy and full of life. A pick pocket tried to steal Fetch's coin purse, but Tyris pinned him to the wall with her dagger. A shake of her head and a wagging finger, convinced him to find better targets elsewhere. Even after his recent fleecing Fetch still had funds, but knew their money were rapidly vanishing at this rate. He wondered how the Grommers get by with all these levies and taxes.<p>

They decided to spend a few nights in Baltar's port. Fetch needed to get instructions to Karlston and then McDunnalds , and find a caravan or a guide to lead them there. Also he wanted to explore the city. Tyris seemed at home here, although she didnt seem to particularity like it. She was comfortable and navigated the noisy city easily. Which was the opposite of where she was the last 3 years, she was happy in the north but seemed confused and disorientated there.

Frank left with Goldanna, he was going to hit the local churches or women's shelters and find someone to take her off his hands. Frank seemed a bit more at ease then Fetch here. He was a much more worldly traveler and had been to big ports before. Despite his idiocy and poor judgement at times, he was a lot more streetwise then Fetch.

While Fetch and Tyris were scouting and sightseeing , Fetch saw an unusual store on the street. "Fetch's Fortune. " , He turned to Tyris, but she was gone. Fetch wasn't worried, that was like the 10th time that day she took off for a few minutes to buy something , or look at something . Fetch started to look around for her again but decided to examine the store while he was in font of in it.

The store seemed unremarkable from the outside. Some beads served as the door, and the scent of incense wafted from within. Fetch didn't really believe in fortune tellers , and almost never used divination magics, but for some reason he wandered in.

A short fat elf, sat on a table with a typical crystal ball on it. The elf wore old wrinkled colorful clothes and had that unshaven look to him, which was rare for elves since most can't grow facial hair. On his hat he wore a large white turban with a glowing gem on it. He beckoned Fetch to sit down.

"Errr , is this gonna be expensive.?..I just wanted to take a look because the name of your store was weird.", explained the young northman.

"Sit down, this stores for you.",replied the elf. Fetch wasn't sure what he meant, and then he thought the sign might changed to the name of the person observing it. If Frank saw it it would be Franks fortune . He decided to play this interesting game and sat down.

The elf pointed at a sign "Fortunes read for 4gold. Special rate for Fetch 2gp"

Fetch chuckled, that confirmed his suspicion , he happily paid 2 gp to reward the fortune teller for his clever use of magic.

The elf continued" Would you like to know about your future, your love life, or your destiny."

Fetch wondered what the difference between his future and his destiny were, but he replied" Love life" , without hesitation.

The elf stared at his crystal ball intently. As he was staring intently at the ball, what looked liked the Elf's doppelganger , except without the strange clothes, snuck into the room. He walked silently behind the fortuneteller and held his finger to his lips while staring at Fetch. He put his arm by the fortunetellers hat and with supple grace and incredible speed he pried the gem free. He then placed a large frozen fish on the turban. He smiled at Fetch and then snuck out.

Frank clapped, at this bizarre show. His 2 gp was definitely worth it. The fortune teller looked at him with an odd look. He motioned for him to be quiet .

"I see 3 loves in your life. One is a dark hair beauty , the daughter of a evil that devours demons, that will be kindred to you in your soul and whom will bear you children. One that walks the path of fire, has stolen your heart, and you hers , her passion will forge you from iron to a blade . And one that inspires you to great things, but always brings you to misery , she will come to you like a boat through the fog, but she never docks. Oh wait, this fortune is 3 years old. It would have been more cryptic and prophetic 3 years ago.

Fetch thought the fat elf used some pretty sexy imagery , but he wasn't sure what he was talking about...the elf continued" tell you what, I'll give you another fortune for free. take your pick. "

Fetch thought, "the future"

The elf nodded, and looked at his mirror again ," I see old friends and new enemies. enemies of your friend that you think are your enemies but are his enemies but will become yours. I see a goddess of the north, cruel and laughing. Golden arches...a Many eyed beast,... battles to fight the shadow, but an even greater shadow growing in your midst, An old debt, dragons fire, an a forge of souls...wait...whats that smell...Hey who put this fish on my head. Wheres the eye of Poseidon! ." The elf stopped and threw his hat and fish on the ground. He started muttering in elvish and started looking behind cabinets and rugs.

Fetch wondered if the elf had a generic phrase book he used. He nodded, and though of what he said. it made little sense. The only thing he could think of was the golden arches of McDunnalds . But he figured that's a pretty popular fortune since it was a major city of the north. He paid the man 2 more gold hear his destiny. He was pretty entertaining so far.

The elf stopped his maddened search and smiled ," The higher you climb, the farther you will fall."

Fetch wanted to complain that the last fortune was a rip off, but suddenly he was back in the crowd, with Tyris at his side pulling on his sleeve. Fetch looked around , to look for the mysterious store and its keeper. The memory of the smell of incense and the strange elf's prophecies still crystal clear in his mind.

"This way, there's a caravan heading to Karlston. We can book passage there.", said Tyris with a puzzled look on her face. "Are you all right, looks like you hit your head." , she said with a worried look , while feeling his head with the palm of her hand.

He took her hand and kissed it, she turned away and blushed, embarrassed at being kissed in a crowded street. "I'm fine , i just spaced out or something, there . Had some weird thoughts in my head."

"Are you going to make me a "provender in ruffles" later? That kind of weird.?", she asked in the cant with a mischievous smile.

"No..but that can be arranged.", he smiled responding to her cant.

* * *

><p>Fetch and Tyris waited at the west gate. It was a few hours past morning now, and they were getting impatient. They lost track of Frank, but assumed he could handle himself in a port city. They all knew they were leaving in the morning.<p>

The caravan was preparing to leave, they booked passage as passengers instead of guards but the good spots on the wagons were rapidly being taken . A guard even came to ask them if their companion was showing up , but Fetch assured them he was going to be there soon. They began to argue, when finally Frank arrived. His armor was put on hap hazzardly and his weapons hung loosely from his belt.

"Sorry." , he said simply,"There was a party, then a goat got loose, and there was this fountain, and somebody summoned a celestial unicorn...", Frank smiled.

"Oh forget it , lets go.", sighed Fetch. They hopped on the last wagon, it had a squeaky wheel and it wasnt covered. The sundry supplies were kept on it. After a mile or so , Fetch grew bored. He was going to ask Tyris to sing a song, but she shot up and pointed behind them. Frank and Fetch narrowed their eyes and could see a brown figure following them on the road.

"Hey I thought you sent her to a church of something, ", said Fetch when he noticed it was the recently named Goldana.

"I did, the Sisters of Koryis.", sighed Frank. The 3 weren't sure what to do at that point. They didn't want her to follow, but they felt kind of bad watching her walking the rough roads.

Eventually her brisk pace caught up with the wagon. She just stared at them blankly while following them . She looked the same , a young blonde woman with perfect features and flawless beauty. She didnt even look haggard or dirty following them on the dirt road. she wore a simple Koryis Acolyte robe now, but still was barefoot.

Frank looked through the supplies and found some nuts. He began throwing them at her , "Shoo! go back to the Church..its too dangerous here !",

Goldanna ignored the projectiles and kept following them. Tyris finally hopped off their transport, and helped guide her onto the cart. Frank muttered, "its easy for you to do, shes not following you around"

They caravan slowly rolled its way past the Oceansend hills. They passed several staked goblins and giants . They also passed a burn out farmstead, and some overturned and destroyed wagons. Fetch was surprised that the edges of civilization were so close to the city they were just in. A totem made of human and animal skulls was the sign they had finally left civilized lands.

Frank told them, "In the days of the great republic and the demon king, the roads were controlled and "safe". Now between the squabbling city states, they only control whats around their own city. I heard Grom City has been pushing and enforcing more central controls recently, but its still a bad situation for the general population. Especially farmers and merchants. Well bad for them..good for people like us. "He said with a wink.

Fetch was beginning to miss the straightforward politics of the north. "Well , onwards! Lets see what challenges awaits us !"


	17. Chapter 17

A large shadow eclipsed the cart. The merchant stared up , paralyzed with fear. The boulder seem to hang in midair above the cart.

*Crash*

The huge rock sent shards of wood, flesh, bone, and ceramic wares flying. The cloaked guard incanted a spell, and a shield deflect most of the debris from herself and her riding dog. The other guard raised his shield, a piece of wood ripped his leg, but he didn't seemed hinder by it.

"They got the second cart. ", said Frank while firing his heavy crossbow. The bolt sang with fury, slamming heavily into a hobgoblin. It tore into the creature but its force was unabated as the hobgoblin behind him met a similar fate. It path finally stopped as it struck a Frost giant's shield. "I didn't know those guys lived down here.", observed Frank calmly as he was reloading his crossbow. "Glad I bought these bolts last time I was in Leeha. Gotta hand it to those halflings, they make good shit."

Tyris fired her bow while reciting northern war poetry , her aim and speed were a match for Franks power. Fetched prefer her singing better then her poetry but it worked either way. Fetch figured they both brought down 5 a piece since they were ambushed.

Fetch fired his crossbow as well, it struck a hobgoblins shield . The hobgoblin roared in defiance and continued its charge. Fetch frowned ...he needed a bigger crossbow like Frank or more practice.

The normally passive Goldanna was crouched hiding in the bed of the cart. Her face was still blank, but it seemed she recognized the danger of the violence and yelling around her. She was a bit more responsive then when they first met her, but she was still basically a blank slate.

A monstrous horn blew in the distance. It appeared to be a fall back signal to the attackers , they had not expected as much resistance. Fetch looked at the other side of the river, the lead elements of the caravan fared much worse then they did. He could see the outline of humanoids beheading merchants and stabbing downed guards. Several carts that were already looted were set on fire. The lead ambushers seemed not to react to the signal, instead they waved their red banner, with what appeared to be a black stylized lake or river on it.

* * *

><p>Fetch recalled how it all began. It wasn't that bad at the start. The caravan was heavily armed. There were 12 carts, and 2 guards per cart. The caravan master Ivan , was a mage of some sorts, and rode a magically summoned bear . The guards seemed fairly hardened too. Fetch didn't get a chance to see all of them, but the 2 assigned to their carts were former men at arms for the order of the Lion. He tried to talk to them, but they didn't seem to keen on talking. They were focused on their job. The guards in the cart in front of them, seemed competent too, a cloaked woman with a bow riding a large dog, and a large dark skin gladiator of some sorts. Fetch felt uneasy in their presence, he had the feeling they were watching him closely whenever his attention wasn't focused on them.<p>

One of the guards assigned to them, Bruno, told them that there were rumors that the monster tribes from the north had moved south since the mists broke. Apparently the confusing qualities of the mists kept most of the monsters in check for several hundred years, and now they were free to rampage in the south. Fetch in return, told them his group could fight, but they just smiled and nodded.

The first 2 days after they reached the "borderlands" were tense but uneventful , they passed a few more totems and some more burnt carts but the scouts up front reported no signs of an ambush. On the third day, they arrived at an old bridge. Ivan and his scouts checked for monsters hidden underneath the bridge but saw no signs. However when the caravan began crossing it one by one. A shriek filled the air, and a large fiery red draconic creature soared through the sky. It streaked from the clouds towards them and ignited the bridge. Fetch wondered how long it waited up there. War drums were then heard from the distance. A large group of raiders engaged the caravan up front. A smaller group engaged Fetch's half. Fetch figured they were just meant to pin them, while the larger group took care of the lead group . When they were done they would move to them.

"North! move north!", cried Ivan. The caravan master was at the front of the caravan but was unable to save it. He intoned his magic as his attackers surrounded him, and he switched places with an unsuspecting guard in the rear section. The guard yelled in surprise and anger, but was swiftly cut down by the victorious raiders.

Fetch hadn't really studied their map, but their ultimate destination was south. He wondered if Ivan knew a ford or something they could cross. Their carts driver obeyed the order and their cart rolled with the remaining carts to the north. There were only 5 left. The rest were cut off or smashed by boulders. Several of the hobgoblins from the other side of the river followed their group. Frank cursed as the moving cart spoiled his aim, his piercing bolt imbedded in the ground in front of the lead hobgoblin. Tyris's arrows found there mark however , as three arrows landed in rabid succession into a hobgoblins chest. The remaining hobgoblins took notice with the deadly archery skilled displayed by their prey and broke off pursuit.

Fetch had already blessed his group with fire protection in case the dragon returned. Tyris looked up at the clouds, and stared into the empty sky.

"Move!", she said while jumping nimbly off. Frank and Fetch looked at each other and knew not to question her instincts. Frank grabbed Goldanna roughly over his shoulder and jumped heroically off the rear of the wagon. Fetch scrambled off, almost tripping, but managed to scramble to the next cart. Their driver was confused for a moment. The last thing he saw was a dragon appearing from thin air diving at him. It spewed white hot flames engulfing the cart then the poor driver.

Bruno threw a javelin at the beast but it clattered against its scales. His partner fired a crossbow that struck the beasts tail , but it didn't seem to slow it down. The cloaked woman uttered an elvish incantation and streaks of energy flew at the dragon but they dispersed harmlessly as it struck an invisible shield.

Fetch hopped onto the cart in front of him, helped by one of the merchants. He looked for Frank and Tyris but the smoke obstructed his view. He saw one of the merchants and the cloaked woman was wounded ,so he released some of his divine energy to heal them. The large gladiator had long perished. His size and dangerous appearance singled him out to the ambushers at the start of the attack.

A roar echoed through the smoke. Fetch could feel the air pressure change as the beast flew at him through the smoke. He intoned the barrier of blades between the incoming beast and the cart, hoping the creature's vision was blocked as well. His gambit paid off, as a surprised dragon flew through the smoke and painfully into the wall of swords . The creature lost control of its flight and it crashed heavily into the cart. The cart spun like a ball, and then lurched on the edge of the river . After a few unpredictable seconds the cart fell with a mighty splash. Fetch was immersed in the freezing waters, and his nose and lung rapidly filled with fluid. He thrashed wildly in the water. The cold wasn't a problem for him, but the swift current and the fact he didn't know how to swim were. The last thing he saw before being pulled under , was Frank leaping at the slain beast and chopping at its long serpentine neck, and Tyris running towards the water at him.

All Fetch could think of before black out , wasn't the fact they killed a dragon , or that he was about to die, it was " Tyris ".

* * *

><p>Fetch felt soft lips meet his, a steady flow of air, and then water came sputtering out of his lungs.<p>

*Cough..Cough..hack *, was Fetch's only response for the the next minute. He was alive, but he didn't recognize his surroundings. He was in a grove of trees and brambles, and it was dark. Fetch cursed the south. Everything was alien to him here. The trees had things called leaves...the water flowed and it could kill a man. Tax collectors were as dangerous as any demon, Insects the size of his thumb would bite and feast on unprotected flesh. His head spun, but he finally got his bearings. He was in a camp away from the caravan, he remembered falling into the water, he must have washed away. The camp was most likely hidden from their pursuers. He looked at the woman above him, his head was on her lap, it was the cloaked woman with the dog. His rescuer unexpectedly touched his face softly , and she smiled. Fetch then noticed her green serene eyes.

"Nara?" , asked Fetch unsure if he was dreaming.

The elf smiled softly,"You remembered me. "

Nara continued" Its been so many years, yet you still look like a youth. Do you have elven blood? Or dabble in forbidden preservation magics? "

Fetch sat up and took off her cowl. She was exactly the way he remembered. Light brown hair, delicate elven features, a warm smile, and wide light green eyes. "You haven't changed either."

She gave a light laugh, Fetch noticed her large dog's ears perk up at her mirth. "Of course not, I'm an elf we live for centuries. Its been 40 years since I last saw you. When you joined the caravan , I wasn't sure if it was you at first , I didn't recall you being blonde,...I was going to ask, but you seemed quite busy talking to your companions.", she said eyes staring at the darkness. "I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me, I figured you should be 60 by now, an old white haired man."

Fetch shook his head,"Its only been 3. The north plays tricks on the passage of time, or at least it use to.",he paused...,"Why didn't you say anything when you left the second time."

"You were young , you seemed happy..and more importantly safe. I didn't want you to follow my life. You wouldn't have been ready for it. I didn't want you hurt ", she said quietly .

Bbut it seems I was wrong!", her voice seemed to fill with new enthusiasm," It appears I was wrong about many things, you stopped that dragon, your magic is strong. I didn't think such power was with in you, but then that plateau seemed to have a talent for hiding ones power."

Fetch considered her last statement. She was pretty much exactly as he remembered her, but on the plateau she seemed weak and vulnerable, not much of an adventurer. Here she not only rescued him, but seemed quite competent and skilled, even dangerous.

"Does she treat you right? Are you happy?", Nara asked suddenly.

Fetch nodded,"We have our problems, but nothing we can't face together.", replied Fetch , knowing instinctively that Nara was inquiring about Tyris.

She nodded, Fetch noticed a slight regret in her expression. Its been 40 years it was probably just the light playing tricks on his eyes he thought. "Cushi had to swim a mile to get you, and then we spent another 4 evading our pursuers. In the morning we'll find the caravan. Or decide our course of action if we can't find them."

Fetch agreed, he was positive Frank and Tyris would be alright. They fought through worse and lived.

They sat around their small fire, talking at each other for a long time. Fetch remembered the last time they met, they talked , they shared, they made love. This time an uneasy tenseness filled the air, but oddly enough he felt a link to her even after all this time time. He still felt a connection between them.

Nara asked, "I heard tales of a great General in the last demon war, Warmaster Fetch. When I first heard that name, I Imagined an old general who left the plateau and fought for 40 years to free his people. Was that you?"

Fetch considered her question, if it was anyone else he would deny it . Mainly for Tyris's safety. But he simply nodded his head . He showed her the mallet of Rawk he took from the old high cleric.

"That must have been quite a story how a 21 year old boy , was able to lead an army of 100,000 knights against half a million gnolls and demons ", she said with genuine admiration.

"It wasn't that big a deal. I was just a figure head, General Olive did most of the planning and decision making.", he shrugged.

"Modest as always,", she giggled. Fetch was amazed how easy they could talk to each other. Fetch loved Tyris but it wasn't the easiest to talk to her, despite their new found connection with Thieves Cant. . He found himself drawn to Nara's eyes and her confidence and magnetism. He couldn't help himself and he kissed her on the lips.

They kissed like lovers for a few moments, then she turned away, but he didn't regret it. They sat for a few minutes in silence , unsure what to say next.

"Yourself, what have you been up to the last 40 years? Surely your tale dwarfs mine.", he finally questioned.

"Well...I quested a few more years , but my companions died or left one by one till I was the only one left. I spent a decade wandering from town to town , selling my services. After that I went to Grom City..", she paused considering her next words ," I met a wonderful man, but we parted ways...and I returned to the north. Now I'm trying to raise funds for advanced sorcery training in Barkwark. Despite the 40 years I'm still young for an elf. I want to master the ancient secrets of Blade Singing. However , this is Grom, and my people are not as numerous as they use to be. Everything costs money."

"How much money?", asked Fetch.

Nara considered his statement and read his face ," No..no.. don't even think of giving me any. I can get it myself."

She sat in silence for awhile ,"10,000 ", she said with her head lowered.

Fetch pulled out his money pouch, 10,000 was a lot, he only had 15,000 left after passage on the northern bandit, taxes, and caravan fees. He was going to use this to start a new life with Tyris. However, Nara inspired him to leave the plateau, she saved his life, he wondered to himself how things would have turned out if they each chose slightly different paths. If he never met Tyris...His mind began to drift down a train of thought that he didn't think he would ever venture to. He stopped his inflection.

He handed her 10,000 gp . "Keep this between us ok? If we get out of here I expect to hear how great a blade singer you've become. "

She smiled at his generosity, "I will keep you updated", she smiled.

Neither of them were particularity cold, but hey huddled next to each for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Cushi, proved to be an adept tracker. Fetch didn't think it would be that hard to track a caravan, but there were many confusing tracks in the snow. At about noon they found the spot where Fetch's wagon fell in the water. Fetch looked around, and didn't see anything indicating this was the place but Cushi growled something that the cleric had trouble understanding. Fetch wasn't surprised he couldn't talk to Cushi, he wasn't good at animal languages.<p>

They continued a few more miles to the north and saw a wrecked wagon stuck on the rocks. Cushi examined the water, and then waded across the ford. When they got to the other side, he stopped and growled angrily.

Nara uttered a phrase of protection and she was briefly outlined by a green shield. Fetch intoned a prayer of protection for his small group. A band of hobgoblins led by a large 2 headed giant burst out of their hiding spot. The humanoids most likely didn't know about this ford till after Ivan crossed it, and set up an ambush for future crossings. The ettin released a brace of white wolves that bolted toward the pair.

Fetch doubted they could retreat back the way they came, it was too slow to cross, they would be easy pickings. Nara drew her bow and fired arrows at the wolves. The arrows bursted into flames as they found their marks, burning the wolves horribly, but they kept coming. Cushi met the first wolf head on, and savagely knocked it to the ground. It grabbed its neck and shook it violently. The other wolf breathed an icy cone of frost at the struggling pair. The elven dog's hide formed frost crystals, biting into his skin. Nara covered herself with her heavy cloak and seemed to be protected from the frost. Fetch took it on the side but it didn't slow him , he's taken this and worse before.

Fetch gave a prayer of ice warding next, Cushi barked happily as it snapped the wolves neck. Nara uttered a spell at the remaining wolf, it glowed green briefly as tendrils of force held it in place. The cleric seized the opportunity and drove his heavy hammer into the held creatures head. His blow caused it to dangled lifelessly from the tendrils holding it.

The humanoids led by the 2 headed giant finally reached them. There was around 30 of them, and Fetch heard more wolves in the distance. The cleric intoned the ring of blades around him, and charged at their center. Most of the hobgoblins fell back, but a few were too slow and were chopped mercilessly by the blades. Nara uttered a spell of haste , and Fetch felt faster and more mobile. She followed up with a few arrows into the ettin, she hit it square in the chest but seemed to anger it more then hurt it.

"I'll lead them off, make your way south!", she yelled in Elvish as Cushi broke through their ranks and headed north.

"WAIT! Don't GO!", Fetch yelled as she bounded away with most of their attackers in pursuit.

Fetch felt they could have fought these together, he worried more for her then himself. There were still 10 hobgoblins and an ogre around him. They had backed up now. A few brought out long spears to jab him through his ring others were backing up and readying crossbows.

Fetch fought defensively with his shield , as crossbow bolts and spears were directed at him. At first he caught a few within his ring, but when the haste faded his attack was easily avoided. The bolts weren't able to penetrate his breast plate, but a spear caught his leg, and his leg buckled.

He gave a prayer of healing, but the ogre seized the opportunity and smashed through his ring and shield and sent Fetch rolling onto the riverbed. Fetch threw his hammer angrily at the ogre, and it collapsed in a shower of sparks, the hammer returned to his hand like as if it were a trained falcon. Fetch smiled at discovering his weapons new power, and thew it again at a hobgoblin. The hammer landed meatily on his head, both liquifying its skull with its impact , and disorienting its nerves with electricity, causing it to comically twitch while standing up before collapsing. The hobgoblins thought about running, but that last blow insulted their warriors pride. A few more crossbow bolts were fired along with a few charging in with spears. The cleric avoided or blocked the spears this time. But a crossbow bolt landed in his shoulder. His injured leg and the pain in his shoulder caused him to tumble forwards. He struggled to his feet but a hobgoblin stabbed him deeply in the back.

Fetch couldn't believe he was losing, but then he found himself fighting better in groups then by himself. As he laid dieing , he hoped Nara got away. Tyris should be safe with Frank, or the other way around. He tried to chuckle but just coughed up blood instead.

Fetch braced for the final blow, but the battle seem to stop as an elven war melody was loudly heard over the battlefield . A swift shadow darted between the two hobgoblin spear men. Within seconds they both fell to the ground. In the distance, Fetch could see Frank dispatching a crossbowman up close. He held his heavy crossbow awkwardly in one hand, and a light crossbow in the other. He fired both at the hobgoblin before dropping them and drawing his sword and shield.

Fetch turned away from the fight , and looked at Tyris, she flipped through his blades, nimbly twisting and avoiding them. Fetch never saw that before. She landed at his side then crouched close to him to avoid the deadly ring. She then applied an ointment to the wound on his back, before leaping and twisting again out of the blades. Fetch felt better from the ointment but was in no position to fight. He struggled up to attempt to help his friends dispatch the last hobgoblins. Not that they needed to help. Frank seemed to be toying with them before dispatching them.

"I expected to find you washed along shore , half drowned, didn't expect to see you fight 10 by yourself. We got here just in time too, we saw the elf abandon you and flee for her life. Good bye to trash," , Frank said while supporting his friend.

Fetch tried to defend her actions but he was too weak. The tactical part of his mind agreed with Frank, but his heart knew it wasn't true. Tyris returned after doing a brief scout of the area, the way she was flicking the blood off her blades told Fetch she found stragglers. She took over supporting Fetch from Frank.

"Hey Fetch, check this out. " Frank said with a big grin as he motioned Goldanna from her hiding spot in the trees. "Look I taught her some tricks. Wait! ", she stopped, "Come!", she walked towards them , "HEAL!", she placed her hands on Fetch's wounds and they healed.

Fetch was surprised that Goldanna could do anything useful at all. Her healing magic was nowhere as strong as Fetch's but it was still a nice surprise and handy addition. Fetch looked for Nara, but knew it was useless to attempt to follow her, Cushi was much faster then any of them, it was more likely she would find them.

"Lets get back to the rest of the caravan. I'm gonna try to teach her some new tricks ! ",he changed his voice to a deep comical seductive tone..." Bed...tricks...".

Tyris threw a pebble casually behind her, and it hit Frank squarely on the forehead.

"OWW,...I was just joking."

* * *

><p>Nara didn't return. Fetch wondered if she didn't make it and was dead,if she assumed he didn't make it and went back to town, or she just didn't care and left. Ivan seemed less concerned about scouting now, he was more interested in speed. Those attackers were interested in their deaths not their cargo. They seemed more likely to be scouts for an invasion then raiders.<p>

There were only 4 wagons left, 8 merchants , 5 guards , and Fetch's companions. The merchants seemed more concerned for their lost cargo than their slain guards and comrades. Such an attitude surprised Fetch, but it seemed common place in Grom.

After Frank "cracked" Goldanna's shell, she became more receptive to commands and even showed a bit more emotion. Things like the occasional smile or frown, made her seem more human , less automaton. Tyris kept a close eye on his teachings. She developed a fondness for her when she discovered that Goldanna seemed to be entranced by her singing, which made her Tyris's number one fan.

Fetch wondered if he would ever see Nara again. He looked at Tyris singing at Goldanna who seemed genuinely pleased. He went over and sat with them, enjoying her voice and song.


	18. Chapter 18

They met an army patrol the next day. 40 armed men in their padded light armor wielding clubs, shields and slings and seemed well organized . They didn't seem like much, but Fetch knew better. He saw first hand what Grommers could do in battle. They were organized and had many secret weapons. Frank was chuckling how a bunch of guys with clubs were gonna get smacked around by goblins, but the cleric saw iron wands also known as dragon golems in addition to their clubs. There were even a few crates labelled M.A.U.G. but Fetch wasn't sure what was in them. The cleric discreetly inquired if any rangers on dogs came through this way, but no one recalled seeing anyone of that nature.

The patrol captain was surprised that anyone got through the humanoid blockade. They sent a message to Baltar's Port warning them of danger and told them to restrict caravan travel. Fetch wondered if the message got through or did Ivan know and tried to crash the blockade anyways. They were escorted to Karlston for the next 2 days.

Karlston was an unremarkable city from its appearance , about the same size as Baltar's port, except land locked. It had a river that was still mostly frozen, and a wall that actually encompassed most of the city. The outlying farms and manors were all like small fortified keeps. It seemed to have seen its share of raids. The city itself was very clean and organized. One of the guards told Fetch that it use to be the Capital of the Kingdom of Tholok Myer before it was conquered and annexed by Grommers. Many nobles here can still trace their lineage to those days. Fetch was told Governor Nils and his family had ruled Karlston as stewards with a fair but iron fist for several generations now.

Ivan's company broke up angrily when they reached town. Several merchants accused him of withholding information of the dangers. Ivan lost half his caravan and at that point he just didn't care. He ignored their criticisms and went to drown his grief at the nearest Tavern.

Frank decided to find out for himself if traveling to McDunnalds was safer. In the meantime Fetch and Tyris went looking for their friend Clovis. The cleric didn't know if his old artificer friend still lived or if he was successful at restoring his house. Clovis mentioned he came from Karlston , so they asked if anyone heard of him. They all answered that Clovis was an influential nobleman in Karlston. He had a large estate in the city and several manors and farms outside. They were directed to a large building called the Tholok Trading company, apparently the artificer was the primary owner of it. They made their way into the busy building but were told Master Clovis was out of town attending to his other businesses . Although his business and personal headquarters were in Karlston , he had many other businesses in northern Grom.

Fetch thanked the man , as he was about to leave he thought he heard an involuntary hissing. The young cleric turned and saw a sickly looking man wrapped in heavy cloths. He was sure that man hissed. He wondered if he was followed or if this was just a chance meeting with one of the yawn ties members. He was glad he didn't declare who he was to the merchant, and resolved to be more careful in the future.

They met up with Frank and Goldanna and made their way to an inn. They were hassled by a tax collector and his thugs, but they had the proper receipts to avoid him. Fetch thought he might be in trouble because he was drenched earlier, but apparently his papers were written on special magical water and tear resistant paper.

The golden goose inn, was quite surprising. It was referred to them as a moderate price and quality inn, but the food preparations and the quality of the accommodations were above any expectations they had. The companions loved the quality of the food and accommodations so much that they decided to stay another day. Fetch really liked this city , so much different then any other they had been to. He wondered if the rest of Grom was like that.

Fetch was surprised at how well Frank and Goldanna were getting along. He never saw Frank treat a woman the way he treated her. Even though she was mute and stared blankly most of the time, Frank would talk to her endlessly regardless. He even bought her a different change of clothes so she wouldn't have to wear the thin priest robes. Goldanna even broke out a smile once in awhile in his presence. Fetch teased Frank about his new girlfriend. He expected a witty comeback or a headlock, but he just smiled. They shared the same room together, Tyris didn't object. She could see the rapport they had.

Fetch wondered if that was the secret of happiness. Frank was neither rich or smart, and Goldanna was worse, but they seemed to share a small bit of happiness between them. He looked at Tyris , he wondered if he was truly happy. He loved her, but he had to sacrifice and bear so much for her. Even now he knew so little about her. For a moment he thought of Nara , but looking at Tyris those thoughts were dispelled.

"Fetch? Are you OK?", said a worried Tyris. Fetch nodded at her. She place his hand in hers, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She whispered something in thieves cant in his ear, he smiled, and together they found a small broom closet in the inn.

* * *

><p>The journey to McDunnalds was uneventful. While Karlston was known as the jewel and culture capital of the north, McDunnalds was the bastion of power and glory. The famous 3rd army of Grom was stationed here. The city had a massive population of 200,000. Outside were many walled farms and manors like Karlston. The walls outside the city were truly impressive, they seemed like they were built for a castle not simple city defenses. They towered a massive 50 feet high. Each guard tower a small keep by itself. As they approached the city a massive stone tablet intoned the words "Over 1,000,000 ...SERVED!" as a reminder of all the soldiers that enlisted in the Grommish 3rd army. 2 Massive golems of iron the size of a small keeps kept guard outside the city. Inside the city, statues of the most famous of Grommish Heroes lined the streets. Their Founder the unstoppable Kirk McDunn, the wise General Christy, the Victorious General Olive and numerous ones of the Legendary Prodigy Monte Nabisco. Interesting enough the statue of Olive was that of an old woman. Fetch was surprised how much features her younger self shared with it. Inside the city, there were many monuments to the great victories the 3rd army achieved over the years. The most stunning monument was the twin golden arches. Victorious armies would march into town through the arches to celebrate. They were amongst the tallest human structures Fetch had ever seen, They were clearly not made of gold, but the glittery paint that was used was most impressive. A fitting tribute to victorious armies. The only thing that looked out of place was what looked like the ruins of a once mighty tower . There were guards patrolling the perimeter of the ruins . Fetch wondered why they didn't just remove the rubble and put something more aesthetically pleasing. A passerby told him that was the ruins of the Tower of Boryis, a powerful sage of some sorts. As they proceeded inwards Fetch noticed they were in the process of erecting one for the 2nd demon war. He noticed they even had a statue of him. He had the younger version of Olive on his shoulders, they were both pointing towards victory or something.<p>

"That looks nothing like you .", said Frank "The nose is too big, and the muscles are too defined", he said with a sarcastic smile.

Fetch was glad it wasn't an exact representation of him. After encountering the snake man in Karlston he of course wanted to keep a lower profile.

Frank and Goldanna once again left Fetch and Tyris after they agreed upon an inn to meet at later. Fetch went to the city headquarters of the 3rd army. He presented the guard with his letter , who in turned summoned an honor guard to escort them a few miles to the edge of the city to the Fortress headquarters of the army. Tyris was asked to stay in a meeting room. She smiled and lightly kissed her husband for good luck.

Olive was surprised and greeted him warmly, "FETCH! so good to see you. Its been too long. 7 months? Whats with the hair? Did you lose a bet or something? hehe ... I'm glad you decided to take up my offer. My people will set you up right away. Do you know what a general staff is? Its a group of officers and other thinkers that review and make up contingency plans in case of war. I want to put that tactical mind of yours to review some of the plans. Offer suggestions and criticisms that kind of thing. ", she breathed deeply, "This deserves a break! Lieutenant...get us some cookies..and milk...!"

As they waited for the snacks, Fetch gave her Earl's note.

"Whats this? Earl,...whats that rascal got you into now...now this is bad.", she looked at Fetch with slanted eyes."Snake men? Snake men? Really?"

Fetch nodded. "I saw one in Karlston, although he didn't seem to notice me"

"And they think your wife is some kind of goddess and you have to keep a low profile in Lower Lueders to protect her?This is pretty hard to believe... Whose idea is this?", asked Olive rhetorically.

Olive grumbled, but cheered up when the cookies and milk were brought in. She stuffed one in her mouth and happily munched on it. Her smile returned instantly" Well, it cant be helped. This can still work out. I'll send the Lueders garrison copies of our theoretical plans. You can review them there. It might work out better, gives you a more objective judgement, you wont be swayed by working relations or anything. Let me draw up your orders. One more thing, you still have to finish training..Everyone finishes training. If you skip training it might alert umm the snakemen."

Fetch was rather annoyed at the prospect of marching around, sit ups or whatever they do for training in Grom."How long is this going to take?"

Olive smiled while eating another cookie."Since we've been getting so many battle hardened troops from the north we have instituted an accelerated training program. We will skip your basic training. But we need you to attend military orientation and have a supervised first mission. Nothing too dangerous, we aren't gonna send you to the horde coming from the north between Karlston and Baltar's port. Garrison relief or an escort mission. Something along those lines. Its about 5 weeks."

"I didn't expect this delay...what about Tyris , Frank...and Goldanna?",asked Fetch.

"Who? Oh your wife and companions...They can stay at one of my estates as my guests.", Olive said after draining her glass of milk.

Fetch thought about it. 5 weeks without Tyris, but then he will be set up in Lower Lueders . Olive looked at him with wide expectant eyes.

Fetch shook her hand, and gave her the best imitation of a Grommish salute he could muster.

"Excellent !" , exclaimed Olive, while stuffing another cookie in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Tyris wasn't happy with the plan at all. She didn't even like the accommodations that was assigned to her. The estate was nice, luxurious, even had its own staff. Fetch had never stayed anywhere so fancy, but Tyris was against anything that saw her separated from Fetch. The cleric thought it over, and realized since they met they've only been separated a few days at most. Even before they shared their bed, they were adventuring companions. Frank and Goldanna however , seemed happy to stay at the estate.<p>

Tyris and Goldanna saw him off the next day. Fetch didn't see Frank, he thought his friend must have been drunk somewhere. Tyris kissed him passionately and promised to pray for his safe return. Goldanna gave him her typical blank look.

Fetch was led off to the training center, A cart with several other veteran recruits took him to their camp. The training officer looked at his papers carefully and told him to climb aboard. There were a pair of thin noble looking half elves, even though they were brother and sister, they were androgynous enough to make it difficult to tell them apart, there was a large knight of the boar, that smiled at Fetch as he approached, and a strange looking halfling , wearing a heavy cloak and thick armor. The twins spoke softly to each other and they gave him disapproving looks. Fetch caught a glimpse of the halfling skin..it looked withered and grey. He introduced himself in a monotone voice as Trip. The large knight offered him a seat next to him, and introduced himself as Sir Branndr. Fetch told them his name and the large knight laughed,"You should have called yourself Champion Magdar! ", he said with a wink.

The veteran recruits reached a secluded camp. There was a barracks and a wooden lodge, some pits and posts. Fetch looked at the recruits that arrived before him, there was a few more knights, some Grommish noblemen, a few dwarves...

"FETCH!", cried an all too familiar voice.

Fetch could see Frank talking to a group of other recruits, he was surprised his friend was here.

"What are you doing here?", he hissed.

"Well I needed money, and these Grommers pay pretty good, and since you were gonna be gone for 5 weeks I volunteered.", said Frank.

"Tyris tried too , it was her idea, but apparently they didn't need bards or shy stoutly built women. A massive handsome knight like myself however, I got signed up with a bonus. " . he said with a smile.

"What about Goldanna?", asked Fetch unsure what to make of it.

"Tyris is taking care of her. Shes the only one that can make her follow anyways besides myself. This is gonna be great buddy, you and me together in the Grom army. Lets show these Grommers real heroes"

"LISTEN UP,,,,,PAIR UP EVERYONE!", cried their instructor.

Frank pointed at Fetch and he nodded.

"Listen up ,you all got here , because you are supposedly veterans or something. Well , I'll be the judge of that. I want you and your partner to do some full contact sparring for me . If you don't impress me, you'll be sent home. This is the Third Army! Not some noble vacation lodge!", the trainer directed his ire at some of the Grommish nobles.

The big knight Branndr fought the halfling Trip first. The halfling lost but gave a good account of himself. The knight beat him but was winded from the effort. While the halfling, stood up after the pummeling and shook his hand without any lasting strain .

The twins fought next. One seemed skilled with magic with some swordplay mixed in , the other quite skilled with the blade with some magic tricks up his sleeve . They were evenly matched and the battle lasted awhile, with neither side giving quarter. The instructor told them to halt before any serious damage was done.

Fetch and Frank squared off. Fetch knew Frank was the better fighter, but he had magic. It wouldn't be a problem to defeat him with a simple command or hold prayer. The captain signaled them to start. Frank offered his hand to shake before the match. Fetch knew it was probably a trap but Franks sword wasn't drawn yet. Fetch shrug and shook it. The next thing he knew, Frank pulled him towards his shield, which impacted heavily on his face. Fetch stumbled back and Frank swept his legs out with a sweeping leg kick. Fetch landed hard on his back. Frank stood over him, with his sword drawn. "Enough! ", cried the instructor scribbling notes.

"Are you trying to get me kicked out! ", asked Fetch angrily.

"Sorry ",said Frank he said with a sad face, but turned to a grin and struck a pose when one of the female nobles walked by.

The other recruits sparred with each other. At the end of the day one of the knights and 2 of the nobles were sent back. The instructor Sgt Hakon took Fetch aside. " You should be on that cart as well, but your orders were approved by General Olive herself. Did you give her candy or something? Says you have clerical powers, you better not disappoint me. General Olive or not, the Third army will not be embarrassed by the likes of you."

There were 17 of them left in total. Hakon assigned them to squads . Fetch's squad consisted of squad leader Frank, Fetch, the twins Surry and Agni, Sir Branndr, and Trip. Apparently the first week was a combination military drills and military traditions. After that field work for another week. And after that an extended patrol . After the patrol they would be evaluated. Of those that pass some would become officers, others would be assigned to specialized divisions.

"So your named after your ability to get water?", asked a surprised Branndr. "HO HO HO! That's the funniest thing I heard all month. I thought you chose that name to make people think your Warmaster Fetch himself. " Fetch let that part of his history slip. He didn't want attention drawn to himself.

Frank already told them his history. How he was a triplet of the order of the Crab. How his brothers were slain, but he took up the blade in their memory. How he fought with honor . Culminating in him being the one to lead the charge against Yeenoghu and him being knighted afterwards. He skipped the part about how his life was a failure after the war though.

Branndr told them he was a boar warrior, but he regretfully missed the main battle, he was frozen in ice for apparently 200 years. When the mists retreated he found everything had changed. His champion was gone, the battles were over, and his lands were gone . He decided to start fresh in the Grommish lands. He heard they were always hiring people of talent.

Trip was a warforged scout created for the great war. He couldn't find his place in halfling society , since he was bad at pie eating contests , singing and other halfling habits. He came to Grom because he heard tales of their advanced weaponry. He wanted to see more. A few years in the Grommish army seemed a good place to start.

Surry and Agni , were apparently half elf twins from a nearby barony. The Eagleclaw barony had a large population of displaced elves. Most were from a displaced northern elf tribe while others were from the Iron Glacier. Agni wanted to study at the war collage and Surry wished to attend wizard academy but their family was poor, very poor. They never knew their father and their mother abandoned them at an early age. Despite working as mercenaries and adventurers for the last 20 plus years, they were no closer to their goal. They finally decided to join the 3rd army while they were still young and earn their tuition in exchange for their service. Fetch felt bad for those 2. They both have lived longer then him, but their life seemed full of abandonment and tragedy. If he and Tyris ever had children he would never abandon them. If for some reason he had to leave, his kids would be well provided for.

Frank asked " So ...which one you 2 is the main twin? "

They looked at him with confused looks.

Frank gave them an exasperated look ," Cmon, I know how it works. One of you does all the talking and fighting. The other one stays in the background. If the first one gets clobbered, the second one takes his or her stuff, and starts taking over the talking. Its a time honored twin tradition. Believe me it works great, you save on equipment costs, and the non twin can train and adjust his kills while needed. Best of all, since your practically family, your group will accept you more easily."

They both gave him a "are you crazy " look. "

Agni spoke first, "We don't do that..."

Surry finished "...and we've never heard of that before ."

Frank threw up his hands" Oh my god, I can't believe you 2. Twins both talking at once! Even having their own separate gear! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD!"

* * *

><p>The next 2 weeks went by fairly fast. Instructor Hakon taught them basic military etiquette and traditions of the 3rd army. A brief history lesson was also taught. The long and proud tradition of the 3rd army impressed Fetch. Their military history was as long and proud as any of the knightly orders. As with most warriors from the northern wastes, Fetch didn't think much of the "weak" Grommish army and its "milk drinking " soldiers . They had light armor and shields , and used clubs and slings. Physically a Grommer was smaller then a northern knight, even Fetch who was a slightly smaller then an average knight was larger then most Grommers. After the orientation Fetch had new respect for these men, when he thought about it , it didn't surprise him. An empire doesn't survive for over 1000 years if it had a tradition of losing.<p>

Afterwards Hakon taught them how Grommers fight in units. Simple phalanx fighting, Grommish battle square, line formations and echelon formations. Branndr and Frank had trouble with the formations. Knights were trained to fight one on one. When they did fight in groups it generally degenerated into a chaotic melee once the initial charge was over.

Hakon was a pretty strict by the book guy. He was the archetypal training instructor, short, stocky, bald, scarred, and tough as nails. His assistant Corporal Samuel was the opposite. He was very helpful and offered a hand to the trainees whenever they got stuck or confused. They trained in the proper use of Grommish transports and even group tactics for Grommish weapons like the club and sling.

They even received brief instructions on the operation of dragon golems and certain wands. He even learned that MAUG meant Massive Armored UNIT -GROM. They were apparently sentient automatons created by the demon king hundreds of years ago, much more powerful and larger then the warforged, but way fewer in number. Fetch was told centuries ago during the age of King Alphonso , the Grommers created many great constructs. Some were bigger then giants, some as large as castles. The army still created golems but they were the "smaller" ogre and giant sized ones. Fetch wasn't given any instruction in their use but heard stories and rumors that only a person of the old royal bloodline could command the greatest of the golems.

Fetch thought the group bonded well together. Branndr and Frank were good front line fighters. Surry was a capable front line fighter mage, she had considerable talent in magic but was not anything special. Agni was a more rounded fighter, he augmented his skills with magic. A magus was what he called himself. He was a solid fighter but had few tricks in his repertoire. Fetch though the half elf could learn a lot from Branndr and Frank. Despite their age, Frank and Fetch saw a lot more combat action then those 2. Trip was a solid scout and skirmisher. He didn't speak much of his past, but Fetch found out from he was a veteran of the Great war, the first demon war, and countless campaigns against giants, goblins and the saughain tribes of the north.

They had inter squad combats after their initial training. Franks squad almost lost due to poor tactical decisions , despite the groups skill at arms. At the last moment Fetch seized command and barely pulled out a victory. Afterwards Hakon demoted Frank and placed Fetch in charge. Partially for his failure at command, and also for his strange habit of babbling about phantom canary's following him. Frank said he didn't mind, he was more of a fighter then a leader, and he also told everyone the canary was real. He was disappointed that he lost his command but he knew his place in battle, it was on the front dealing death not in the back giving commands. The others of the group backed their new leader , the past two weeks showed them his ability to lead. Although Frank supported the change, he could tell his friend's pride was hurt. A smuggled flask of spirits managed to cheer him up however.

* * *

><p>After their initial training, Hakon told them to prepare for a patrol to the west towards Khazag Narg. Fetch wasn't too concerned, he was told by Olive it was to be a regular patrol , to test how they perform on the field. Their group was suppose to relieve a guard tower, and maintain watch till they were in turn relieved themselves.<p>

Fetch felt strange, his vision was blurry . He didn't remember drinking last night, in fact he remembered going to sleep early, because they were starting their march towards the guard tower tomorrow. He looked at his hand and it looked more then blurry it was rippling. As if he were staring at it from a pool of disturbed water. He shook his hand in disbelief, and it slowly reformed into a more standard image. He looked around, he was in a silvery landscape. He couldn't tell up from down...he should have been panicked but he knew he was dreaming.

He explored for awhile in his new environment. He wasn't sure how long it took. It could have been a few minutes or an hour. He lost all sense of time. Eventually he came upon a wooden shack. With a sign saying "Fetch's Fortune". He walked in, and once again he was greeted by a short fat elf, that was slightly unshaven wearing a turban.

"Do you know why you are here?", asked the elf with a smile.

"Umm...too much Lemming chilli?", answered Fetch playfully.

The elf frowned," not quite...", he waved his hand and before Fetch many strings sparkled as they became visible to his eye. Some were glowing and golden, others bright and silvery , some still looked dark and cold. A myriad of different strings seem to flow across the table. They started invisibly at one end of the table and disappeared on the other end. The elf pointed to something that looked like a knot amongst the strings. He took out a thin dagger and traced one glowing thread towards the knot.

"My domains as you know ...is that of chaos, luck, shadows...", the elf continued but Fetch interrupted.

"Wait a minute ..domains? What are you talking about? You're just some crazy guy in a hut in my dreams.", snorted Fetch

"Oh...you don't know who I am?", the elf asked surprised ,"I thought you were the high priest of Rawk. I thought religion training was part of the job. Don't you recognize me?"

Fetch felt embarrassed. He never learned much about gods, and never actually cared. He prayed for victory in combat and that was apparently enough for his patron Rawk, " Ummm are you Rawk?", Fetch answered sheepishly.

The elf laughed and waved his hands again. "Maybe your companions will know." To the corner of the room Frank rippled into existence, next to Frank the most beautiful Silver haired elf he ever saw appeared as well. Fetch was stunned by her beauty, she was not as tall as Brita but had a noble serenity about her. Her skin was ivory and flawless, and her hair sparkled like a polished mirror . Her eyes shined like sapphires , and she had an aura of beauty and nobility that the young cleric had never encountered before.

"Whooa...too much Lemming Chilli, ", said Frank stumbling, he then noticed the beautiful maiden and then stopped and stared.

"Hi I'm Frank...how's you doing?", the knight said in a smooth practice banter.

The elf oracle bowed 3 times once to Frank , once to the elf, and once to the empty air " Sir Knight, Lady Tulani, Mistress Shadow"

The silver haired elf seemed as stunned and surprised as Fetch and Frank. She stared at her hand and waved it to test if it was real. "Where am I?"

Frank began to answer, but then he noticed the elf at the table with the threads. The maiden noticed as well, and they both exclaimed together " KARD! ", the elf bowed curtly, Frank followed with a more nervous bow.

"Who's Kard ? Is that some famous wandering fortune teller or something.",asked Fetch.

"Shhh...", Frank told Fetch while still bowed," don't insult the god of thieves or he'll take your magic items and money."

"Oh ...the god of thieves and luck...I see that makes sense now," ,Fetch snorted once again still not believing this entire scene. He was positively sure he was dreaming now but decided to play along. "Oh mighty trickster king...please give your MOST humble servant a piece of your OH SO infinite wisdom. Oh and who's the hottie elf? I thought you were gonna conjure Tyris to my side ."

The chubby elf grew annoyed " Oh...your mocking me now? I've slain dragons for less...Don't push your luck mortal, I'm here to help you not slay you. and I'll let the lady introduce herself."

The elven maiden was lost staring at her hands and legs, and touching her face. She noticed that everyone was looking at her, and she recovered her composure." Hello Fetch, Frank ...I'm Galatea...or I think I am. "

"You can call yourself whatever you want baby.", Frank replied lost in her beauty.

"Wait a second , Galatea is a sword..and you don't even sound like her. She has a deeper , echoing voice.", laughed Fetch.

She looked around, and pointed to Franks shield. He nodded blankly, and she took the shield and spoke behind it. "Hello Fetch, Hello Frank...I'm Galatea...does this sound better?" , she said in a deeper echoing voice.

"Wow! This is one trippy dream!", said Fetch. " Is this your true form or something? Its stunning ! "

Galatea nodded and handed Frank back his shield, " I was once a Tulani eladrin, the highest caste of my people. My beauty was legendary. it was only eclipsed by my queen Morwell. After a set of "unfortunate circumstances" I volunteered to have my soul bound to a blade to seek justice and vengeance against the foul demons of the abyss. ...Its been so long , I forgot the sensations of having a body once again. ", she said articulating her limbs. "Thank you Kard, although you are not a friend to the Eladrin, I owe you my thanks for this brief respite.

The fat elf nodded with a smile. "Now these people know the proper respect given to a god. As I was saying...as you can see from the threads, many seem to be converging here at this knot. I can see this knot will affect the futures of nations, of millions of people, of even the gods. Now normally I would just wait and watch, but something is pulling them together on purpose . Something is manipulating the fates. As the embodiment of chaos, this offends me. When someone pulls, I push", he said with a smile.

"However I have a reputation to protect. If I start helping people willy nilly, people will come to expect it, and that wont do. So I'm here to offer 2 things. A warning and an answer. I've already given you the warning, so choose your question wisely ...or foolishly. Ask anything you want but know that your fate and that of others will depend on you. .", said the elf with a sly smile .

Fetch then noticed a duplicate of the elf sneaking into the hut, once again holding his fingers to his lips. He delicately placed another fish on "Kard's" head and stalked out.

Fetch started to say something , but he thought better of it. Just a strange dream, better not start an argument over this craziness. He noticed Galatea and Frank laughing to the side, Frank was completely entranced by the elven beauty and was turning on the charm. Galatea for her part missed the attention she must have received when she was "mobile" and playfully lead Frank on.

Kard waited patiently for the question . Fetch thought this whole affair was stupid , but he decided to indulge his dream and gave it some thought. "Will I ever have kids?", he considered about asking if Tyris loved him, but he knew the answer to that. The only thing in his life that seemed missing was that he wasn't able to have kids with Tyris. They tried many times, but he could see the strain it was placing between them.

Kard rolled his eyes. "Meaning of life...the combination to the great vault of grom... how many roads must a man walk... or the location of the jacnith of beauty...and this is your question? Ok I'll be nice. Since your question is not that specific I'll be nice and give you 2 answers. The first is you already sired 2 of them. , the second is "no".. Tyris will not bear you any children. "

Fetch was confused and disappointed. He shouldn't be , he told himself, he didn't believe any of it . 2 kids already? That's crazy talk. This is of course a dream. Kard seemed disappointed and waved them away. "You can leave at any time, the realm will cease when you awake. "

Fetch began to leave ..and then stopped. "If you are Kard, and this isn't a dream...I have another question. Why choose to warn me about the fate of millions...why not Frank...or even someone of note like General Olive or that Earl person, someone in power that can make a difference " Fetch paused and considered his next statement " I'm just a guy who can't have a child with his wife, who has a few crazy friends. I only became Warmaster because I was in the right place at the right time."

Kard laughed "I stated you could ask but one question. But why not, I break rules all the time, even my own. Don't sell yourself short my boy. Lets see, you probably don't recall but you survived a dragon attack when you were but a child , you made your way by yourself up the great plateau. You rubbed shoulders with heroes, kings, assassins, high priests and even gods. You even saved one! You cleared the dangerous dungeons of Mammoth keep, you survived an encounter with Sir Hildraxel and even fucked his daughter under his nose ," Fetch felt uneasy at that last statement. He could see Frank passionately kissing a surprisingly submissive Galatea at that moment. Frank gave him a finger point then a thumbs up at that statement." You survived the demon infested Scar, you were the guardian of Galatea, one of the most sacred of swords, You defeated the false high priest of Rawk, you commanded and rallied the Great host against the demon horde. You battled balors , you even aided in the imprisonment of a demon lord. You've earned the respect of generals, royal adventurers, the grandfather of assassins, and the legendary Mighty champions of the north, you fate is intertwined with not just 1 but 2 souls on the verge of immortality...and most importantly you amuse me. "

Fetch shrugged...he thought for sure he was going to mention he killed a dragon, even if it was a small one. He would have put that on top his resume.

"Oh and you killed an adolescent dragon the size of 4 dogs", Kard replied as if reading his mind..."pffft...I watch things, I can see things that most can't ..even other gods can't . After an eternity of this, I found its more amusing watching interesting people then powerful people. Interesting people do more anyways...hey you smell something...smells like ..sniff...fish...WHO PUT THIS FISH ON MY HEAD AGAIN!"

The elf started to rant and began a search around the room. Fetch yawned and felt like sleeping.

* * *

><p>Fetch awoke in the tent . It was just a dream he thought. His memory was rapidly fading and he wondered what he was dreaming of. He looked at Frank sleeping close to him. He had a happy smile on his face , he muttered, "You like it when I touch you like that don't you.. whos a bad sword...whos a bad sword..." Fetch thought to wake him, but he thought better of it. Tomorrow will be a long day.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Fetch felt uneasy the entire morning. The dream or nightmare he had last night still hung with him. He didn't remember much about it, all he remembered was a guy with a fish on his head told him he and Tyris weren't able to have children. The more he thought about it, the sillier it seemed. Eventually the memory was forgotten and he only focused on the march.

Hakon took his corporal and squad leaders aside , Cpl Samuel will travel with 1 squad ahead, Sgt Hakon would travel with the other 2 around a quarter mile behind. If there was any danger a horn would be sounded. Every 5 miles a different horn would be sounded to indicate everything was safe. Fetch was surprised at the level of planning and communication the Grommers took. Hakon told them in different environments different signals would be used. Smoke, Arrows, flags, magic were all common. Also depending on the the danger of the surroundings the distance between the 2 groups would vary. Fetch recalled his lessons from Cook , she mentioned knowing the battlefield was integral to winning a battle. The cleric always took that to heart, but these Grommers took it to the next level. Hakon appreciated Fetch's willingness to learn. He was the youngest of all the "veteran" recruits. Most young men his age went through regular training. Hakon could see the potential that General must have saw in him.

Fetch's squad went with Hakon on the first day. The cleric kind of expected to be scouting first, but it was just as well, his group didn't seem to have their wits about them. Branndr and Trip seemed like their regular selves. . But the twins seem edgy and unnerved. Frank was acting stranger then normal. He kept staring at a canary or something that he said was following him. He tried shooting it , but Surry spoiled his aim. Apparently shooting innocent animals wasn't tolerated in her presence.

Fetch learned a long time ago to forget about the age difference when it came to commanding people under his command. He was the youngest in Logan's caravan but he still took over after Big Jim left. He was slightly younger then Frank when they formed his first adventuring group, and he was most likely the youngest high priest and warmaster ever in the host. Most youths would have trouble assuming an authoritative tone to their elders, but it came naturally to Fetch. The twins were the pair he knew the least about his group. They kept mostly to themselves , but seemed to enjoy Franks company. He knew they were from a poor family and only joined the army to continue their training. He wondered if they would take up the adventurer's path , become mercenaries or become career soldiers. Surry and Agni were poor but noble looking half elf's. They both had pale almost white skin and an unusually slender build for half elves , a sure sign of their family's poverty. They both looked lean and dangerous though, Fetch always had a soft spot in his heart for all things elven, and thought they both a had mysterious attractive androgynous look to them.

From what Fetch could observe, Surry's magic was mostly enchantment magic with some direct attack spells. She favored creating a simple blade of force, as well as creating daggers of ice, and sheathing weapons in fire. Her use of magic was skillful but unremarkable. Fetch had seen much deadlier blades summoned by Brita and other mages. Her archery skills were very good though. Almost as accurate and rapid as Tyris...which was saying a lot. Agni was a fine swordsman. He used a bastard sword mainly with two hands ,and he typically cast a few enchantments on himself before proceeded right away in melee. They were around 40-50 years old, but appeared to be Franks age in human years. Their gear was unremarkable but of fine craftsmanship . They were probably his 2 most reliable people in the squad, but today they seemed different.

"Something wrong you two? Frank giving you his twin speeches again?", asked Fetch with a smile as they marched.

Surry shook her head, but her expression betrayed her. Agni knew their discomfort was obvious so he spoke " We are nearing our home. We left on less then perfect circumstances." Surry nodded in agreement with her brother.

"Care to talk about it? I find it helps if you share these things.", said Fetch emphatically.

Agni wasn't sure why, but he trusted the young human." As you know Surry and I came from a poor family. All the elves in the Eagle Claw barony were refugees from one place or another. " , Fetch remembered the name , thats where Brita went after she left the northern wastes. "Our family was no exception. Our grandmother was a noble woman...", he paused,"but her family and ancestral home were destroyed by a small band of ruthless raiders in the northern lands. She barely survived, and her servants led her to the barony,. There she died while bearing a child from one of the marauders of her village which forced himself on her. Our mother left the tribe at an early age and engaged in various forms of trouble making and mercenary work. Eventually she journeyed back to the north supposedly in search of her heritage. She was gone for 100 years or so, but eventually crawled back to the village, broke and with child."

Surry took over when she saw her brother was unable to continue. "Our mother was a simple woman, she never held a steady job even though plenty of work was available. She was always getting into trouble with monsters and bandits instead of leading a quiet villagers life. She eventually abandoned us when we were a mere 20, and left us to the care of our grandmother's remaining servants. She claimed she went to the north to join the great host, but as you know thats impossible . When the mists still settled on our northern borders travel to the north was impossible save for the strongest heroes and wizards. Its most likely she succumbed to her own irresponsible wanderlusts. Our guardians took care of us for a year but told us straight up they could not afford to house , feed and educate us anymore. So abandoned by our mother, and turned away by our guardians, we made our way into the world. We tried the adventurer's path but we fared poorly in that career. We eventually joined the Free Armsmen in Nazag Narg under Commander Ymir , where we learned much about combat. But our magical training was sniffled, dwarves can make amazing wizards but it is not a profession they encourage , especially in the Nazag Narg clans. After 2 tours with the Armsmen we returned to our village to resume our learning there. We were shocked to find our mother had returned once again , and was seeking us.", explained Surry who seemed to Fetch was getting angrier and angrier while telling their tale.

Agni interrupted as he saw her sister growing livid, "No doubt to borrow funds. We heard from our few friends what had transpired. She brought all sorts of angry accusations against our guardians, and through cheap judicial means, had them imprisoned or exiled. We thought it over, and decided to leave her to her own devices. and thats when we joined the 3rd army."

After her brother's interruption , Surry had calmed down and decided to finish her narrative," So you see why we are concerned. We are traveling close to the Eagleclaw barony. It would not surprise us if she found us, and that would be quite the embarrassing scene. ", she said in an icy tone while gripped her weapon tightly," I would not hesitate to strike her down if we met and her words were miss chosen."

Fetch nodded and backed off...These 2 clearly had anger issues.

Frank walked up to them as they walked in silence. "HEY...I heard you guys mentioned a Ymir...was it a short dwarf chick with light brown curly hair, and a big axe? errr Ironblood clan or something. I tried to listen in but it was impossible. You know with the stereo speaking and all. ", he emphasized by making alternating duck gestures with his hands. " Like if the hive mind approach works for you guys , thats great. But I prefer the one speaker, the other guy shuts the hell up approach."

Agni gave him a light shove, then considered his statement. "Well Ymir is not an uncommon name for a woman dwarf, and she does indeed have light brown hair, and she did use an axe. But that's like 90% of the dwarf women in general. "

Frank thought about that, and asked Fetch for his old waraxe. Fetch hadn't used it for along time, but kept it in his magical bag. To the amazement of the others, he dug out the masterfully crafted war axe. The entire squad stared at the amazing piece of metal work. Frank took the axe, and duplicated one of Ymir's moves against a fallen log. He lept up and bent his back in an arc and swung the axe down full force into the log. It was a dangerous move, if he would have missed the axes path would most likely strike his own leg, but if it connected, it would be certain doom for the enemy.

Agni and Surry both gasped in recognition of their commanders signature move. "That's her move! Ive seen many a giant and beast fall to her masterstroke." Branndr and Trip were both impressed by the workmanship and the quality of the axe he held. Trip inquired about the craftsman, Fetch shrugged and he thought Lord made it. Trip asked if that was a warforge's name.

"Cool! Fetch and I have to visit her sometime, we use to be old adventuring buddies. ", Frank exclaimed proudly.

"Did you 2 use magic augmentation to prolong your life, or are you assimars or something? ", asked Surry puzzled. "Mistress Ymir hasn't been adventuring for over 40 years. Were you even born back then , or are you like 60 or 70 years old.?"

"Nahhh...we come from the north..We're just bad at counting", said Frank with an honest look in his face.

* * *

><p>Several more days past, and they passed the EagleClaw Barony with no incident. Nothing except Frank complaining about a canary following him. Fetch looked for this mysterious bird but couldn't find it. Fetch's group took point for the last 2 days. Hakon thought they traveled well and made good overall scouts. Fetch agreed, but it was all Trip and Surry. He told Hakon those 2 were as skilled as rangers in the woods , Trip and Surry replied that's because they were rangers.<p>

They used mainly game and hunters trails. They could have went on the main road, but Hakon wanted to check several campsites for activity. Fetch surmised that their "safe " patrol might have some complications but they reached the tower in under a week, without seeing any combat.

The Lake tower was strategically important because it was the crossroads between Nazag Narg, Khazag Narg , and McDunnalds. Fetch didn't know much about the local politics, but it seemed that the 2 dwarf kingdoms were at odds with each other. There wasn't any open warfare, but border skirmishes occurred frequently. Many merchants conducted their bushiness at the base of the tower or the adjacent field. It was considered a political safe area. The tower was well constructed, and well supplied. Having merchants come up to your doorstep made restocking easy. The tower was apparently maintained by the 3 nations on a rotation basis. They would each hold the area for 2 weeks a piece, to ensure the Lake tower remained neutral ground.

Waiting at the tower was one of the easiest things Fetch and Frank had to do. One squad kept guard, one remained in the tower, the last had time off, to explore the small bazaar next to the tower or examine the local country side. Fetch was surprised Frank and Trip were discussing weapon forging techniques together on their off time while Branndr normally hung out in the tower. With his free time Fetch explored the bazaar mostly by himself. The time he spent at the bazaar was very enlightening , he learned about as much about the dwarven kingdoms and Grom speaking with the merchants then the rest of his journey through the country side. He confirmed that Ymir of the Free Armsman was indeed his old friend, and he longed to pay her a visit.

"Howsssss mucccch?", hissed someone in the crowd.

Fetch stopped, and listened again.

"Tooosss mucccch." , the voice said again.

Fetch slowly scanned his surroundings. He saw a slightly scaled hand , a hissing man, some men with cowls. He saw snake people everywhere. He calmed down and redirected his thoughts. There cant be snake men everywhere, I must be paranoid he thought. He assumed the role of a guard and started a random shop inspection. His inspections were brief but the affected merchants were annoyed , but weren't going to question his authority . He used this as a pretense to examine his suspects more carefully. After reconnoitering the area, he counted over a dozen snake men. They didn't seem to be searching for him so what were they after, he thought to himself.

His first worry was that they had followed him, but he calmed himself down and realized that was ridiculous. He thought they must be after something else, or maybe waiting for someone else. Perhaps a traveler, or maybe they were spies. He ruled that out, if they were spying there wouldn't be so many. They were definitely waiting for someone . He watched and they stayed in the bazaar till nightfall. Then left , not down the path , but into the woods.

Fetch wasted no time and alerted his squad to the danger.

* * *

><p>"Snake men ? Yawn Ties? What have you been drinking and where can I get some?", asked Frank.<p>

"Whats a snakeman? ", asked Branndr.

Surry replied "They are a race of degenerate people, also known as the yuan ti, who live on the outskirts of civilization, through infernal breeding some are able to infiltrate human society for their own malicious ends. We found a small nest of them once while with the Armsmen. They are a tough lot, some spit acid, some have evil mind powers."

"We should alert Hakon right away.",said Fetch and the group proceeded up the tower immediately.

"Hakons not here.", said the dwarven veteran on watch. "He left in the morning with a squad to escort special guests or something. Guess you weren't paying too much attention to the briefing." , sniffed the dwarf.

"Theres like a dozen snakemen in the woods. I think their up to no good.", said Fetch.

"Sure,,sure.,,,are they breaking any laws or something, are they sacrificing babies? Stealing eggs? If they are we'll do something about it, otherwise we wait till Hakon returns.", said the dwarf unimpressed with the youth.

Fetch angrily stomped down the stairs, his youthful pride showing. "Can you believe that? We could be drowning in snake men at any moment and they aren't even concerned."

"umm Fetch...who else has seen these snakemen?",asked Frank. "Like your the only one thats seen them."

"They've been following me since I left Mammoth Keep!", blurted Fetch.

"umm yeah. I don't seem to recall any when we were traveling here. ", said Frank.

" They disguise themselves! They can look like regular people...Look...I heard one in Karlston...he hissed." , said Fetch.

"Errr are you sure he didn't have a lisp? I broke many a mans teeth in a bar fight, and some of them lisp if they are missing the correct teeth.", said Frank." Like if you want us to beat up some merchants cuz you think they are snakemen that's cool with me. We'll get tossed from the army or worse, but I'm cool with that. I'm not sure about the others. though."

Fetch looked at his other comrades, they all stared at the floor or distant objects. Except Trip." I want to see a snake man. Please show me a snakeman."

"How about we come up with a compromise, we keep an extra close eye on these "snakemen" of yours , if they try something , we'll be ready.", asked Frank.

"That seems to be our only choice, ", Fetch said knowing Frank was right.

* * *

><p>The next day , a dozen armed and dangerous looking dwarves marched towards the Lake tower. It was Fetch's squads turn to guard, so the cleric was the one to officially greet them.<p>

Fetch saw their leader, an aged dwarf nobleman in rich grey and golden robes.

"FETCH! FRANK!", a familiar high voice greeted them.

"Ymir?", Fetch asked looking around.

A short dwarf woman, pushed the nobleman unceremoniously out of his way. Her armor was black chain with heavy iron plates. It was quite the contrast from the light dress like armor she wore before. Her hair was in a similar style but shorter. Ymir appeared more mature, but still kept her youthful grace and energy. She leaped up and hugged Fetch , almost knocking him down.

"Ymir? is that you?", asked Frank.

She smiled and leaped like a monkey off Fetch and landed on Frank. She grabbed him in a headlock and playfully messed up his hair" Who else could it be!", the dwarf declared.

"This is important business Commander Ymir..I must protest, " , began the dwarf noble.

"Shut it! You old coot! you can talk later, the other party is not here yet anyways. ", she motioned for the other dwarves to go inside the tower. The heavily armed dwarves escorted the protesting noble into the tower, "Lets get a drink you 2."

They went to the bazaar, and she promptly procured them a table with her commanding voice. Drinks were served rapidly to them. Ymir it seems was well known in this area.

"Look at you 2, you haven't changed. Except Frank he looks like hes starting to loose his hair. ", she said happily.

"No...that's my hair getting caught on your gauntlet as your rubbed it, ", he said mockingly rubbing his head." Look at you! Miss mighty Commander Ymir. I guess things have gone well for you!"

She stood up on her chair , and puffed out her small chest in pride. Despite the years, she still had unremarkable breasts . "When I returned with my hard won treasure, I established my own thaig, I led a hundred armed dwarves into an abandoned dwarven fortress and reclaimed it for my people. Afterwards I established my own clan and was very successful, since I was the first dwarf clan mistress to use Clovis's inventions. He really is a wonder you know. After awhile I found being a merchant didn't suit me, sure I like the gold and all the fine things you do with it". She waved her hand over her fashionable designer armor, and showed off her golden jeweled earrings and necklace. Fetch thought she hadn't change a bit, she still liked to show off .

"So I used most of my profits and I established the Free Armsman. There were a lot of clanless dwarves, and ex soldiers drifting around at the time, so I started to hire them . My personal army you can say. Its the 4th largest military force in the north right now. Just behind the 3rd army, the Hearth guard, and the Lueder Guard. We are the biggest force in Nazag Narg ! "

"So what are you 2 doing here? You 2 got married and decided to come down south for a honey moon right? ", laughed Ymir.

Frank shook his head , then pointed at Fetch and mouthed" Tyris!"

"WHAT! and I wasn't invited! ", she punched Fetch's arm with a solid blow."I thought we were friends. " Frank laughed at Fetch receiving the dwarfs punishment for a change. Ymir saw this and punched him in the arm too, just because.

"Yeah...but we aren't officially married, we've just been living together the last 2 years.", Fetch said somewhat embarrassed.

"My god man! Get her a ring or something, every girl wants a ring and a big wedding. I've been proposed to a half dozen times, but their rings weren't big enough. You need money? I can loan you some.", she cheerfully chimed. before Fetch could answer, the excited dwarf changed the subject again." So what have you been doing for the last 40 years! Tell me tell me! Were you in that big host thing. Hey you weren't related to that warlord Fletcher guy were you? When I first heard about him I thought it might have been you but hes suppose to be a kid, and I thought you'd be a grey beard by now. But looking at you..."

Fetch shook his head careful not to draw attention," No that wasn't me..."

Frank nodded and pointed at Fetch, " Hes a humble Warmaster .", he said in a mock whisper. Fetch gave him an angry look, but relented his anger, when Ymir pushed herself next to him and stared at him with huge eyes. "My god, that's amazing, here sign my journal. Make it out "To Ymir, the dwarf that taught me everything I know"! ", she said will full sincerity.

Frank grew cocky, "Yep we battled the great host, the mighty Warmaster, and his faithful guardian, we even beat the demon lord of gnolls himself and a few balor in the process."

"Lies ...", said a familiar elven voice.

"Ok...we met the demon lord and got smacked around, but I'm proud to say I was the first one to charge him and got slapped down . Sir Hilderaxel defeated the demonlord, with the help from the tall, elegant, beautiful , sexy, perfectly proportioned love goddess Galatea here", boasted Frank. Fetch thought the silver shard blushed at that point.

Ymir wasn't sure how to take that last strange statement from Frank but quickly recovered, "No wonder Clovis hired you guys!", exclaimed Ymir.

Fetch and Frank , shook their heads. " Err..we haven't even seen him yet, I went to one of his stores in Karlston they said he was out."

"Wait a minute , if your not with Clovis why are you here?", asked Ymir growing suspicious.

Frank came closer to Ymir, and whispered loudly in her ear,"Apparently this is all because of snake ...men..."

Ymir grasped her axes and quickly looked around. "Are they here?"

Frank chuckled,"Apparently a whole nest of them!"

Ymir grabbed Frank's neck and choked him tightly,"This is serious! "

Fetch nodded, and made a motion for her to calm down. He gave another motion with his finger swirling around in a large oval. Ymir understood and release Frank.

"There aren't any here right now, not like yesterday.", said Galatea.

"Oh..you can tell ? You have a snakemen detector?", asked Frank to a shard of metal around his neck.

"No but I can slowly read surface thoughts, and Yuan Ti are easily discernible from humans and dwarves. I can tell you there parent any here right now."

The 3 sat in silence, unsure of what they had discovered. Fetch tried to piece it together "So you are aware of snakemen in the area? They aren't after me or Tyris or anything like that?"

Ymir shook her head," I've been hired to specifically guard against snakemen. They made an attempt on Clovis life 3 years ago . We've caught a few and even cleared out a nest in the wilderness but they are a sneaky bunch."

"So Hakon left yesterday, to escort a group to the tower, I'm assuming you are waiting for that group as well. and all the snakemen waiting here left last night.", asked Fetch out loud.

"Hey Fetch, where did Cpl Samuel go, you'd think Hakon would have left him in charge instead of us...", asked Frank nervously, unsure where this path of reasoning was leading him.

Fetch pushed off from the table and marched to the tower, Ymir nodding catapulted herself into the air with a strong push with her arm against the table and sprinted after Fetch.

"Hey...can't I finish my drink first!" , yelled Frank behind them.

* * *

><p>Fetch and his companions hurried back to the tower, they found Surry and Agni chatting with the dwarven Armsmen. Fetch told them that his squad were going to find Hakon. The other squad was to stay here and be on full alert. The other squad leader began to protest, but Fetch's cold serious stare caused him to back down. Ymir ordered her group to move out as well. She left 2 of her armsmen to guard the nobleman more as a formality then to actually keep him safe.<p>

Surry and Agni gave nervous salutes to their old commander. Ymir blinked and saluted back when she finally remembered them. The 15 of them set off to find Hakon. Fetch ordered Branndr to gave a warning horn to alert Hakon if he was in the area. No horn was blown to confirm his presence so they proceeded forward.

"So you guys knew Clovis was coming right? right? Or was all this a coincidence?", asked Ymir , marching hastily with Fetch.

"Its like all the threads of fate have been suddenly drawn and tightened together. As if some cosmic hand of fate were controlling our actions. ", Frank said in a calm and detached voice.

Everyone stared at him.

"Hey thats what the god said in my dream. ", shrugged Frank. Fetch remembered something similar but his memory was hazy.

"So what do they want with Clovis,", Fetch asked Ymir. His mind was firing off many questions, but could come up with no answers. Was they after one of his inventions, were they after him to get to Tyris? He sounded successful was this just a simple shakedown?

"Who knows, they swallow their own poison when we catch them. Some even mentally burn out their own minds before capture. , we can't even infiltrate them, they speak their own lingo. We haven't managed to put a mage with a translate language spell and a snake men together before they know they realize they were being observed. Their pretty sneaky.", said Ymir annoyed.

"The best our divinations can tell , it has something to do with a dead god or something.", Ymir said." Maybe they expect him to reanimate him like a flesh golem. With wires and electricity and stuff."

Ymir grew serious, "You know what we're gonna be up against right? Snakemen are tough really tough. I hate to say it, but we might be in trouble if its our 15 vs their 12 in a straight up fight. We will have to rely on surprise or splitting up them , and take out their casters fast."

"I've fought them before , they almost took me down. It was in Mammoth keep. There were 6 of them and only 2 of us. ", Fetch said, then he paused and considered his next statement carefully," a prospector helped me defeat them. The 2 that attacked me, ...they could have killed me if it weren't for the prospector. "

Fetch was a fair combatant, but he knew his limits. He could handle 1 or 2 small dragons by himself, but he had doubts he could fight a snakeman or one of those snakemen abominations solo.

Ymir seemed impressed that he was able to best them with 3 to 1 odds against. "Thats why your the warmaster I guess, " she said with a grin.

Frank didn't really believe Ymir's assessment of their foes , most of the snakes hes met in the north were very sluggish and slow, snake men couldnt be much different, "This is gonna be just like old times. I can't wait to show you some of my new tricks.". He demonstrated by spinning his sword on his palm. And seemingly stopping the spin with a finger. The sword ignited, and Frank withdrew his finger in an exaggerated motion, pretending he was burned. " My sword play is soooo hott..."

Ymir shook her head unimpressed. "Lame... We'll spar later and you can show me some of your new moves."

"When you say spar, you mean sex right? That's the code word for dwarf sex right?", asked Frank earnestly.

*Whackkk*

"Hey you two stop wasting my healing before we even get in battle yet." , Fetch said with resignation. This indeed felt like old times.

* * *

><p>As they marched, Ymir voiced Fetch's thoughts. "You know guys, we're meeting up with Clovis...all we need now to complete this reunion is our favorite red headed bard. I wish she was here."<p>

"Umm...Hi guys.", said an unexpected voice from the shadows ahead.

" TYRIS!", shouted Ymir...she jumped up and hugged the young woman emerging from the shadows. In mid hug, she stopped. "Wait!...", she shut her eyes, crossed both of her fingers " I wish for a million gold , I wish for a million gold!"

Frank grabbed a large lock of the dwarfs hair and twirled it painfully around his hand "I wish for a hot princess, I wish for a hot princess...OWwwwww", Ymir responded to the hair yank with an elbow to the gut.

"Errrrr...Tyris...what are you doing here?", asked Fetch.

Tyris's eyes were downcast, "I...I...I missed you... It wasn't fair Frank got to follow you. So I followed you too. I wasn't sure when was a good time to reveal myself. But with Ymir here, ...I just had to say hi.", she said apologetically.

"You've been following us for 3 weeks? What did you do with Goldanna! You didn't just leave her!,"exclaimed Fetch.

Ymir shot him an angry look, "Don't yell at her! She came because she loves you! ...who's Goldanna anyways? Is that one of your kids?"

Tyris shook her head," No, its just a strange mute stowaway we found. umm...she disappeared... I tried following her tracks, but they...vanished...completely gone . I left instructions at the estate to take care of her if she returned. I wasn't sure what to do after that."

Fetch believed her, Tyris was an amazing tracker, he wondered if she was abducted, or if some sort of magic was involved.

Frank scratched his head, "So she just vanished? Poof ! That seems weird. ", the knight said in a disappointed voice. Frank fully trusted Tyris's version of events, but he found himself a bit sad to see the mute disappear. Contrary to his companion's beliefs, he was not actually intimate or close to the strange girl, but he did develop a fondness for her.

Fetch waved Tyris over, and gave her a hug. "I missed you too", he whispered. He wondered if she left before or after she discovered Goldanna vanished , and wondered why she didn't tell them that right away , but recriminations could wait for later.

"C'mon guys lets find Clovis and make this a real reunion.", Fetch said with a smile.

Surry ,Agni, Branndr , and Trip looked at the reunited friends and then looked at themselves . Branndr said, "Wow , kind of makes me feel like a secondary character in a stupid story or something."

Trip shrugged "I don't care...I just want to see a SNAKE MAN!"


	20. Chapter 20

Tyris, Surry and Trip scouted 100 yards ahead. The distance was shorter then Fetch wanted but they were moving fast, and he wanted them to stay together. Ymir produced a small statue and created a fearsome black goat, with smoking hooves. She hopped on the creature's back as it reared back and struck a fearsome pose. Despite the odd combination, the dwarf maid in black skull armor riding a fire snorting, smoking hooved goat was a scary combination. Frank tried to one up her and took out a carpet . He rolled it on the ground, sat on it, and said a command. The carpet flew like lighting , flipping Frank to the ground and flying off in a random direction out of sight. Frank cursed ...ranting at the purchase he made at the magic store in Karlston. He had to sell some of his extra magic items to afford it.

"You didn't buy that at Dimitri's did you?", asked Ymir. Frank nodded, and the Grommers all groaned as one. The magic store in question apparently had a reputation for less then quality goods.

Before they were able to tease their gullible companion. Surry fired an arrow above them. Fetch saw the sign and signaled them to stop, and slowly crept forward. Tyris met them, and waved them to remain low. Ymir sensing battle was near dismissed her goat to her annoyance, she thought it would have been cool to ride down her enemies on it.

"A dozen men in Grom uniforms down the road with corporal Samuel. Some more in the woods, numbers unknown. ", Tyris reported .

" Another group half a mile away coming our way. Looks like merchants.", added the warforged . Fetch was surprised Trip could see so far. He looked at the little warforged and his eyes were extended like stalks. Fetch assumed he must have climbed a tree or something to get that much information. He had to make his decision fast. Was Samuel working for the snakemen? Was Hakon working with the snakemen? Were they both in on it? Were they both manipulated? Maybe this was a legitimate Grommish patrol sent to reinforce the area because of the snakemen danger. But Fetch was told this was a safe mission. They wouldn't send trainees vs Snakemen. Unless it was a mix up.

He considered the variables and decided his course of action. He told the others what must be done.

* * *

><p>"Hey Samuel!", yelled Fetch walking with Frank down the road. " We have a problem with the tower, and we need either you or Hakon to straighten it up."<p>

"What are you doing here! You were told to guard the tower!", exclaimed a surprised and angry Corporal Samuel. The Grommish guards next to him, seemed quite unsettled by this interruption. "Get back to the tower, and I'll handle it later! ...Now Soldier!"

"So...whatcha doing here?", said Frank as he approached the guards. Fetch and Frank hadn't seen them before, but upon closer observation they were still unsure if they were snakemen. Small scales on their skin and slitted eyes were hard to detect unless they were specifically looked for. The guards did a good job of hiding it though, if they were indeed snakemen , their hands and arms were well wrapped despite the temperature. Even their faces had a thick matte of make up to disguise them. Fetch knew he had to play his ace in the hole.

"All hail Sertrous the slumbering god! May his venom drown the world and rid us of the pale ones!", Fetch said in rough Yuan ti.

The guards and Samuel turned collectively at him, that was expected. A few hissed and muttered some yuan ti in response to his proclamation. Samuel was puzzled and asked "What did you say?" in perfect yuan ti in response. That was all that Fetch needed. The cleric and the knight both dived to the side of the forested path.

Several loud cracks and twangs erupted from the far side of the road. The dwarves and Grommers unleashed dragon golem fire, crossbows, bows, and even a fireball at the false grommers. 3 snakemen fell immediately to their volley. Ymir had fought them before and told them to concentrate fire, they were a lot tougher then they appeared. To their credit, the snakemen recovered from their surprise quickly. One of the snakemen that fell even got up from the ground. They charged their attackers in a strange slithering run. Samuel paused and held his fingers to his head. Whatever spell or mental attack he was preparing was interrupted though. His head was suddenly jerked back, and a dagger sliced through his throat in a swift fashion. Samuel choked and fell forward silently , as Tyris emerged seemingly from the shadows behind him .

The dwarves and Grommers, managed another volley before the snakemen's charged impacted. 2 more snakemen fell from the second volley . The creatures hissed in triumph as they approached their prey, but suddenly they began toppling and hissing in pain. Their front ranks were thrown into disarray as hidden trip wires, and caltrops stopped their advance mere feet from their foes. The obstacles weren't lethal, but managed to stop their attack effectively. One snakeman fell face first and hissed in pain as his body was embedded with spikes . Another used his fallen comrade as a bridge, and jumped over his down allied. The creature lunged at the Grommers, but the massive form of Sir Branndr awaited him with a large tower shield. Branndr timed his landing and smashed the lithe snake men directly in the chest as he landed. The reptilian attacker flew back and landed on his back against the caltrops it was so careful to have avoided. It writhed briefly , but a third volley from the dwarves and grommers shattered their remaining morale. Of the 12 that started the charge, only 8 remained. Half made their way past the caltrops by going around them and engaged their enemy but the other half started to retreat.

Fetch sensed an easy victory but suddenly a primeval, almost prehistoric roar filled the forest.

Frank stopped "Squirrel?" he asked nervously.

Up the side of the forested path 3 monstrous bestial snakemen burst through. They were as large as mammoths, their upper torsos could be best described as ogre like and their lower torsos were that of a giant green python. They wore leather harnesses and wielded massive curved swords. In front of them were 2 dozen human sized yuan ti. These snakemen wore little clothing, and had similar harnesses as their abomination leaders. They were much more bestial then the ones Fetch had saw. It would be impossible for these ones to hide in public, unlike their cousins . Fetch could see from their cold hateful eyes, that they weren't here to talk and negotiate, they sought only death to their enemies.

Frank breathed a sigh of relief ." Wheew...I thought we were goners, I thought it was a squirrel"

The fleeing yuan ti stopped their retreat, whatever fear that Ymir's group brought to them, paled compared to their fear of their more bestial brethren. They circled around again to engage the dwarves and Grommers with renewed zeal

* * *

><p>.<p>

Frank dodged a halfblooded snakeman with a simple motion. He slashed at that creature but its thick scaly hide absorbed most of the blow. He was careless though, he left his flank wide opened for the halfblood's attack. The yuan ti seized the opportunity but it was a ruse, Frank whipped around and caught the snakemen behind his neck with his flaming sword. It bit deeply into the creatures neck, severing arteries and veins, while setting the flesh on fire. The creature crashed and writhed painfully. It lashed madly with its tails, claws, and teeth. Frankly calmly gave the creature a solid kick and it rolled to the side of the bloodied road , its death throes far away from anyone it could hurt.

"Did you see that Ymir! Did you see that!...damn, I don't think she saw that. what a waste of my time. ", Frank complained as he began parrying another snakeman, disappointed that no one saw him imitate Hildraxel's signature move.

"It was a good attack, Frank. ", spoke the metal shard on his neck appreciatively .

Fetch was getting annoyed at his companion's banter. They were outnumbered and cut off. Things looked grim and Frank was yapping away seeking attention. He swung his hammer in a wide arc at the head of halfblood. It thought it could easily dodge his slow moving hammer, but at the last moment it erupted in lightning and struck the creature with explosive speed and force. Its skull smashed and bits of its brain and blood squirted out of the cracks, like a smashed watermelon. Fetch knew they were powerful casters, and took the breathing room he just won and invoked a prayer of conviction to aid his allies. The small group briefly glowed blue, but his action singled him out as a caster.

A cobra headed snakeman lunged at him with lightning speed with its scimitar. Fetch barely raised his shield in time, but the cobraman struck again and again in rapid succession. The creature was driving Fetch back, he could hear the hiss of another yuan ti behind him. Fetch could tell they were maneuvering him into an unfavorable position. Suddenly the cleric saw Tyris step behind the cobraman while engaging a pair of snakemen in front of her, all the while singing an Elvish war song . She gave a wide extended slash with the tip of her rapier. One snakemen parried the blow, the other was too slow and the blade slashed lightly into its face. It screamed and staggered back as the blow tore out an eye. With her other hand she stabbed the dagger backwards into the cobra mans shoulder . It struck deeply and cleanly into its shoulder. Before the cobraman could react, she gripped the dagger and flipped lightly onto its shoulder. She kicked the wounded snakemen with her heel as she flipped up , sending it staggering backward from the blow. She performed a quick jab into the top of the surprised cobraman's skull while she was perched crouched on top of him, and then once again lightly flipped backwards again, withdrawing both her blades. She crossed her weapons as she landed behind Fetch. He lost sight of her briefly , but heard a gurgle as he glanced back. She landed behind the yuan ti that was outflanking him and had both blades in a cross position sliding quickly out of the surprised creature's neck.

"Oh...Frank can't have his fun and be the hero can he? Someone is always showing off. Have some consideration people!", Frank commented with a laugh.

One of the large abomination snakemen roared at the 3, and a wave of green bile spewed out of his mouth at them. A bestial yuan ti was also caught in the breath, and he screamed as his torso and arms began to melt away. Frank raised his shield and it absorbed the bulk of it. But Fetch could see his unprotected legs and sword arm began hissing and smoking . Fetch invoked a quick prayer of protection and the acid splashed harmlessly off him. Tyris spun like a top, while still singing , and the acid somehow missed her altogether. Fetch shook his head at how lethal she truly was , any doubts he and Earl had about her background were dispelled. Her victory was short lived though, as a massive curved blade swung at her with deadly swiftness and accuracy. She barely managed to step back from the blow, but a large tail lashed at her while she was off balanced and struck her heavily in the back. She gave a pained grunt as her song was interrupted as she fell to the ground in a heap. A snakeman seized the opportunity and leaped at her prone form with its blade, plunging it into her back.

* * *

><p>Ymir barely blocked the flashing blade of the snakeman. Her ornate hand axe and its scimitar were locked for a second , then it lunged at her with its fang filled mouth. She shifted her shoulder , and it missed her neck and it bit instead into her steel shoulder pad. Its teeth cracked on the metal armor to her approval. The dwarven warrior maiden then threw the dazed snakeman back with a mighty shove, and swung at it with her waraxe. She slashed it deeply in the chest , rending scale, muscle, and bone. The creature however just took a step back and appeared unfazed from her attack. Ymir then threw her ornate handaxe , and the creature ducked , but it was not her target. The handaxe swirled like a vortex of steel and flew with a swerving but unwavering path. It struck a snakeman that was taking the long way around the caltrops and snares. It tore ribs and armor from the creature as it impacted. The wounds inflicted were much greater then a handaxe should have been capable of. The axe continued on its path then curved backwards and flew unerringly back into Ymir's hand. The snakeman slashed again at her with its blade, but Ymir once again parried with the returned axe. The creature learned from the last exchange , and closed the range to Ymir while axe and scimitar locked, and pinned the waraxe with its shield. The two were engaged in a duel of strength , Ymir's power was great, but was no match for the supernatural might of the bigger snake man. It forced her back a bit, its jaws hovered mere inches from her face, Ymir grunted and kept the creature from spanning the last few inches. As they were locked in their test of power, it smiled and spat poison and bile directly into her unprotected face .<p>

The creature grinned , but suddenly the dwarf rammed her iron tiara into its face. Its nose and skull cracked under the great force. It stared at the smiling dwarf , she seemed unfazed by the deadly poison dripping off her eyes and face. Their weapons still locked, she brought her iron boot into the creatures groin. She wasn't sure if the creature could be affected by a groin kick, but her foot was 30 lbs of steel spikes and mail . It struck the creature like a sledgehammer, and it tumbled onto its back.

"Don't you know us dwarves love poison, I pay 30 gold for a poison facial once a month.", she said while stomping the creature head in with her steel spiked boot.

The snakeman she struck earlier with the returning axe, stopped in its tracks and held its side painfully. It spoke some words of power, and some of its wounds started to mend. But before it could continue, a small ball of wood and metal struck it from the side. The surprised snakeman lurched to the side and screamed as it landed onto the caltrops it so carefully avoided . Trip jumped onto its back, driving the caltrops deeper and further in. A man or a dwarf would have been felled or crippled , but the creature continued to struggle to raise itself. The small warforge then unslinged 2 dragon golems from its side, and aimed them point blank at the back of the creatures head. It fired them both simultaneously, splattering the resilient yuan ti's brains onto the bloody road.

Trip dropped the dragon golems and drew a more conventional crossbow from his back. He surveyed the battlefield for targets. 4 dwarves laid dead or dying scattered around him. Commander Ymir had just finished one with a stomp to the head. Counting the one he just finished that was 2 dead snakemen. The warforged halfling saw the twins fighting back to back against 3 snakemen. 2 dwarves were fighting a lone injured yuan ti near the back of the group . Finally Branndr and 2 dwarves were engaged with 2 snakemen in a chaotic melee near him.

Branndr suddenly chopped at the snakeman before him with his battleaxe. The big knight's blow, cleaved the creatures arm and side and severed part of its spine. It fell backwards flailing and lashing. Its wild sword blow caught a dwarf deeply in the leg. The random attack must have severed a tendon or an artery , because the dwarf toppled to the side clutching its leg. The other yuan ti seized the opportunity and slashed the falling dwarf across the throat. It turned to the roaring Branndr and spat a bolt of poison to his face. The big knight yelled in pain and stumbled backwards from the venomous strike. The snakeman leaped at the unbalanced knight and sent him crashing to the ground with his weight. The creature stood over the blinded man, but an injured dwarf with a knife hopped on its back with dagger and hand axe. The dwarf wrapped his strong legs around the creatures waist and slashed and pierced several time into the creatures sides with his weapons. The snakeman was angered, it smashed the prone Branndr'ss face with his shield, and twisted its arm unnaturally and pierced the surprised dwarfs side. The dying dwarf strength rapidly faded, he dropped his weapons, but his legs still wrapped tightly onto the snakeman. The creature extended and rippled its spine in a grotesque and natural motion, tossing the dying dwarf to the side. It roared in triumph, but suddenly Trip's crossbow bolt imbedded itself into its neck.

The stunned and dying creature , just stood there for a second , it couldn't believe it just dropped 2 foes only to be taken out by a mechanical halfling. Branndr, shifted his weight and the creature tumbled lifeless to the ground. Half of the large knights face was covered with ugly purple molts from the poison , the other with a deep gash from where the shield met his cheek. His one eye was swollen over with poison, but he spied the twins fighting a desperate battle with 3 yuan ti. He also spied Trip giving him a nod as he loaded his crossbow again, while standing atop a snakeman surrounded by a barrier of caltrops. The big man rolled himself over and quicker then expected was on his feet. He tried giving a battle cry , but the poison was already swelling his tongue and sapping his strength.

Surry and Agni fought back to back. They had fought yuan ti before and knew the power and danger of their foes. The ranger mage placed several enchantments on them before they engaged, she knew they couldn't fight them one on one , their magic and strength were greater then theirs . They had to rely on guile and deception . Surry's form shimmered and split into four exact duplicates , confusing her attackers. Agni's image faded, flickered and blurred. The snake men facing them were wary of them because they were obviously magicians of some sort. One lunged slashing like lightning at the ranger, it connected with an image and was rewarded by a kick to the face. The half elf warrior swung his bastard sword with both hands at the creature, but it quickly withdrew. The other 2 yuan ti sensing their foes misstep swung their blades at the warrior . Agni's image faded and vanished before one, but the other struck his leg, his light armor no match for the creatures steel. Surry began chanting, while the first snakeman jumped back into the fray, once again slashing and disrupting another of her images . Agni's wound was deep but he cared not anymore,as blood lust seized him. He swept his blade in a wide sweep at the creatures legs. They both jumped back, but the one that hit him was too slow. The great blade tore and almost severed its leg. The warrior quickly recovered his blade and followed up with an overhead swing onto the reeling creatures shoulder. The impact jolted it suddenly and it collapsed onto the ground . His victory would not go unpunished though. His overhead swing left him open and his blade engaged. The snakeman that hopped back suddenly jumped back in , piercing his side cruelly with its blade. The halfelven warrior could feel his lifeblood fading from him, as he collapsed from the last attack . The snakeman prepared to make sure the warrior was dead with a stab at his downed foe, but suddenly a large hunting cat , glowing with a holy aura, leaped at it. Both the snakeman cat tumbled to the ground a mass of claws, teeth, fur, scales and steel. Surry satisfied with her magical summons turned her attention to the snakeman harassing her. Its tactics changed. It lashed wildly at the images with scimitar , shield, and fang. It was less worried about lethal strikes then simply just striking the images. In an instant her last images failed her, and she was battered on the side from the creatures shield. She invoked missiles of force to strike the creature, and they flew straight and true, but the creature ignored its wounds and just smiled its fang filled maw and prepared to finish the defenseless mage.

Before the snakeman could strike Surry down, Sir Branndr's shoulder crashed heavily into the creatures side. His mass and speed sent the creature tumbling sideways to the ground. He swung a wild swing at the prone creature but his swollen eye foiled his blow. The creature rolled onto its feet, and sprang at the knight. The large knight swung again and missed, as a scimitar tore upwards into his armpit. Branndr silently locked his arm, trapping the creatures blade and brought his heavy axe downwards onto its head. The creature eyes bulged in surprise, as its skull was cracked, but it flailed madly in its death throes. It struck Branndr a few times before it fell, but its blows were trivial compare to the ones the knight had already taken. The knight fell to his knees but did not fall. His arm was almost torn off from trapping the blade, and his face and throat was now fully swollen with poison. Surry tearfully attempted to pour a healing potion down his throat, but the big knight's mouth was too swollen to drink it. She looked around for help , and saw Ymir and 2 dwarves corner and tear apart the last snakeman standing over her defeated cat. Trip had hopped off his "island" and was tending to Agni's wounds. Down the road she could see a dozen bestial snakeman and a monster that could only be described as an abomination stand over the fallen bard.

* * *

><p>Tyris rolled away from the downward swinging blade at the last moment . She evaded most of its force, but it still slashed cruelly into her back. Wordlessly she rolled backwards into a ball and stopped with her feet angled towards the ground. Taking only a fraction of a second to regain her balance she sprang at her attacker silently with her yellow piercing eyes seemingly ablaze. A large tail once again swung at her, but she timed the blow and skipped effortlessly over it. The bard pierced the shoulder of the smaller snakeman who slashed her back with her rapier. With its shoulder pinned she stepped spinning backwards against her own blade and slashed at its pinned shoulder with her dagger . Her blow was strong and accurate and its limb was severed. She swiftly withdrew her rapier and spun again, in mid swing she pierced its other shoulder . The creature was still in shock from losing its first arm, it hissed futilely as she repeated the move and sliced its other arm off. It fell backwards, but the rapier jabbed its leg. She twisted it, to slow its descent and was about to sever its leg, when a huge curved blade came crashing down at her. She was long gone before the blade struck. Only the mutilated snake man collapsing in a heap was evidence of her passing.<p>

Fetch had summoned the righteous might of his god , he grew over 12 feet tall and towered over the attacking snakemen. With his height he could get a better sense of the battle. Ymir's group were finishing the last of the disguised yuan ti. 2 of the larger abominations and over a dozen of the bestial snakemen had charged down the road , probably towards their primary target. There was still 1 large snakeman and about 5 of the bestial snakemen engaged with them. The cleric threw his hammer and crushed an injured one with blood coming out of its eyes. Better to take the wounded ones out first, he thought . Frank tried to engage the large one, but the abomination seemed more concerned with Tyris. It easily fended off Franks attacks while pursuing the leaping and spinning bard. Fetch briefly met Tyris's eyes and he was shocked to see they were chilling orbs of amber and fire. He had only seen her like this a few times, no was safe when she was in this state. He knew he had to end this battle quick. The cleric began reciting the words for the ring of blades. A snakeman rushed him, but he casually kicked him away with his now massive foot. The blades burst out from thin air around Fetch and he brought his hammer down on the snakeman he had kicked. It dodged his blow, but his blades tore mercilessly at its flesh. The wound did not deter it as it jumped towards Fetch and slashed his leg. Its bravery was rewarded by more blades slashing at its sides and face. It stumbled out of the blades, Fetch timed his attack better this time, and caught the creature in the back. It was knocked flat, bones , and organs shattering from the blow of the massive hammer.

Frank was annoyed at the abomination he faced. It wasn't taking him seriously. He lashed again at the creatures tail and drew a deep wound, but it seemed unconcerned with him. The abomination simply swung its blade at the leaping Tyris and missed its target once again.

"Hey the lady doesn't wanna tango bud, but you have a willing dance partner right here!", he said while jabbing its tail once again. "Hey I'm easy ...You only need to give me a drink or two and I'm ready for some action. Even on the first date.", he said with a wink.

His verbal barbs finally did the trick, instead of engaging him with tail and sword though, it turned its gaze on him. The creatures eyes seemed to multiply to Frank and soon he was surrounded by eyes. He was powerless and couldn't move under the mind shattering gaze of the creatures eyes. The abomination turned its attention back to the rogue and left Frank to the mercies of his minions. A bestial snakeman seized the opportunity and ran towards Frank , scimitar aimed forwards for a deathblow .

"Snap out of it !", an elven voice whispered to him, " The consort guardian of Galatea will not be felled by a simple half blooded yuan ti.". the shard around Franks neck briefly glowed, and he swung into action. The charging snakeman met a solid shield across the face. The creature spun around from the force and a flaming sword burst through his chest. The dying creature was kicked off the sword, as Frank chased after the abomination once again.

A snakeman sprung with lightning speed and matched Tyris's pace. It slashed at her, and she parried with her dagger. She slashed at it , and it blocked with its shield. The creature hopped back and spat poison into her face, but she was gone, and it found it couldn't close its jaw. It looked and saw a dagger hilt protruding from its mouth. The bard had thrown it while his jaw was opened when it was launching its poison. A sudden kick to the face, drove the dagger through the back of its head. Before the creature fell to the ground the bard simply used her rapier and lifted the dagger quickly and smoothly by the hilt and flicked it up and caught it with her free hand, before rolling away from another massive falchion blow. She turned to the abomination and gave it an evil grin . Her eyes blazed like a cruel cat playing with its prey, she was going to kill it last.

Fetch's body ignited from fire, but it didn't hurt. He had placed simple fire protections on his group before the melee started. He turned to see a snakeman mage hiding in the woods. He recalled how one almost took him out at Mammoth Keep a few months ago, and he promised he wasn't going to make the same mistakes. He smiled and remembered how he was blinded by poison. He invoked a prayer of shadow, and the creature suddenly clutched his head. Fetch leaped towards the blinded mage, and battered it against a tree with his hammer. The amazingly tough creature still stood , even while the clerics magical blades cut his flesh mechanically . It shouted a few invocations and suddenly Fetch felt his magic fading. He shrunk back to normal size and his blades were gone. The creature was mad and it hissed at him. It sprang forwards at him with dagger in hand and fangs ready. At this close of range, the spells either of them were able to cast would be quite limited. Fetch figured it thought it had the advantage in this type of fight.

They rolled and grappled on the forest. Fetch was strong, but the creature was stronger. Fetch was quicker then most knights but this creature was lightning fast. The creature bit and slashed with its dagger at the cleric. Fetch could feel its bite against his arm, it pierced the steel, but the leather underneath barely stopped the deadly fangs. The creatures teeth were momentarily stuck and Fetch took the opportunity to swing his arm and the creature towards his chest. He had the creatures back , and wrapped his other arm around behind its neck, cutting off its air like a vice. Several knees to the small of the back , disorientated it as it tried to break free. After what seemed like an eternity he felt the creatures grip suddenly grow limp. The cleric thought it fitting that he employed the wrestling move called the Cobra Clutch , which was taught to him by Lord, on the snakeman. Fetch normally wouldn't strike a down foe, but he felt he had no choice, it was a creature of evil and a mage, it was a battle to the death and he would give them no quarter . He took the unconscious creature and drove its head with all his might into a tree. Its jaw was crushed and its head crushed. He smashed it again to be sure, and dropped the limped creature onto the forest floor and quickly recovered his hammer.

Tyris dispatched the last snakeman as she silently taunted the abomination. She didn't say a word, but her smiles and glances at the abomination drove it to a rage. Frank finally caught up and slashed the creatures back as its concentration was held. The creatures tunnel vision was broken and it slashed down at the knight with his falchion. Franks shield met the creature's blade, but the force almost knocked him down. The creature swung its tail in a wide arc at the knight. Franks sword bit deeply into the tail before it smashed him into the ground. The force knocked the wind out of him, but he still managed to roll to his feet. He readied for another blow, when suddenly he was kicked to the ground by Tyris.

She was angered that Frank took her prey. "I'm on your side you dumb bitch!", Frank yelled angrily. Her eyes blazed at him, but he didn't recognize the danger they represented. He was the type of guy that didn't look at a woman's eyes . He always looked a bit lower.

The Abomination invoked a powerful spell and both were covered by a billowing cloud. The bard spun again to attempt to avoid it , but the acid burned her skin painfully. Franks skin burned but pain was the knight's constant friend. If you felt pain you were still alive his trainers taught him. He got up and charge out of the cloud towards the abomination. He would have words with Tyris later.

The knight's charge caught the creature by surprise . Frank evaded the creatures over sized sword, and stabbed deeply into its chest. The creature tried to bite him , but Frank wedged his shield painfully into its mouth. It tried to pull out, but the shield was firmly wedged into its fangs.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work. Wonder what would happen if I did this. ", Frank said as he violently twisted his shield. Fangs flew from the creatures mouth as the shield burst free from its jaw. It wasn't a killing blow but the pain drove the creature in a frenzy. It lashed its massive tail in wild convulsions. Frank stepped out of the way, but it caught Tyris as she stumbled from the cloud.

Tyris was driven to the ground by the blow, but hoped up nimbly onto its tail. In an absolute gravity and reality bending maneuver, she quickly sprinted up the thrashing creature's long spine. Seemingly jogging as if on a flat road, despite the creatures convulsions and random lashings. She flipped once again when her road was nearly at an end, and landed behind it. Suddenly a flaming longsword burst from the creatures head and it sliced downwards while ignoring the creatures iron hard bones and leather like flesh.

Frank was clearly angry now" First she kicks me, then she steals the spot light, now she steals my kill. FETCH control your woman!"

She suddenly appeared next to Frank, holding her blazing hot sword. Hey eyes gazing at her next victim.

"WHaaa.? She even has a better flaming sword then me! Whats going on!", Frank continued still unaware of the danger.

She thrust the sword directly towards Franks head but stopped in the last second. Fetch had interposed himself between his wife and friend. The fire faded from Tyris's eyes as she realized what she had almost done. She dropped the sword and it clattered inert on the ground. She held her hands to her face and began to sob.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry", she cried as Fetch held her close.

"Aww...Im sorry for calling you a bitch, I was just goofing off and a bit jealous ," Frank said sensing an apology was needed. He was secretly glad Tyris was Fetch's woman and not his. She would have driven him nuts.

"The blade of the Dragon's Flame", Galatea said in a tone that bordered on fear and awe."She wields Dragon's Flame."

Tyris shook her head, and picked up the sword. White hot flames flared from the blade, she took the blade and gave it a mighty throw into the forest. Its flew out of sight behind the thick vegetation. She held onto Fetch tightly. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry" she repeated tearfully.

Ymir and the remaining troops finally caught up with Fetch. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" 13 of us barely took out 12..but you 3 killed like a dozen by yourself , including one the size of a house. No wonder they made you Warmaster!" She stopped and saw Tyris crying . She saw Frank look away and came to her own conclusions. She kicked Frank with her heavy boot, and went to hug Tyris. "There there, the big dumb knight didn't mean it. "

Trip interrupted their small victory hug. " The rest went to engage the merchants. What are you orders ,...", he was about to say squad leader but instead stated", Warmaster."

Fetch took stock of his remaining companions. Frank, Ymir, Surry, Trip , 2 dwarves and Frank were still able to fight. Agni was barely standing, Branndr and a dwarf looked to be in critical condition. Tyris seemed to be in no condition to fight as well. Fetch invoked several prayers of healing and poison remedies. The wounded were remarkably revitalized. "I don't have any diamond dust, ", he said in a resigned tone to the dead.

The dwarf was surprised he still lived . He saluted Ymir and Fetch. Branndr had expected to be in the Halls of Rawk after such a glorious battle. Frank told him its not all that its cracked up to be. The lines were long, and no snacks while your waiting. It was mainly a dude fest, all dicks no chicks. Surry was in tears and thanked Fetch for saving her dying brother and Branndr. For some unexplained reason Fetch had a soft spot for those two. Maybe because he never had a sibling and admired their bond.

Ymir shook her head,"People in our profession know that dying is the only sure thing in life. Even if you come back that's a rare thing. Make your peace when you die , and live for the battle, you can't depend on the fact you might come back.", she said unexpectedly sagely.

Tyris looked at Fetch, her eyes no longer flared in anger. sShe nodded her head . The cleric knew that meant she was alright . Trip came out of the woods, carrying Tyris blade. "This sword ...it called to me...it says it belongs to you. It told me to return it to you .", he said offering the blade to the bard. She looked at Fetch and he nodded back. They didn't need words to know the others thoughts. She took the blade and it seemingly was placed into an invisible or extra dimensional scabbard. Trips mechanical eyes almost fell out of his head at that sight.

"Ok, lets kill a few more snakemen.", ordered Fetch as his band continued down the path.


	21. Chapter 21

Fetch's small group moved quickly after their healing and reorganization was done. Fetch thought they had better chances of attacking as a group, then coming at them piecemeal. He also thought there were most likely more snakemen down the road. The ones he observed didn't seem that fast. For them to rush at the merchants like that meant they had some ways of slowing them or had more forces ready to cut them off. The cleric dismissed an idea of a physical mechanical trap. They would be more patient if a trap was involved. Fetch figured their original plan was for Samuel to intercept them. Then the hidden yuan ti would attack, while another group blocked the rear.

That's a lot of yuan ti for merchants he thought Even if Clovis was amongst them. Fetch didn't recall Clovis as being a great warrior or wizard. He was cunning, but cunning would only get you so far against brute strength. They must also have a way to block travel magic. Fetch could master some barriers himself, he figured the snakemen must be able to do the same. It would be foolish to attempt to stop a wizard with so many yuan ti if he had a simple means of escape.

Fetch wondered why so many snakemen. They had enough to stop 20 or 30 soldiers.

"So Ymir, why do these snakemen want Clovis so badly?", asked Fetch as they hurried down the road. " It might explain things, and help us in our coming battle."

Ymir frowned, but knew it was hopeless to resist. Besides , she was pretty sure Clovis would tell their friends" Hes working on a new forge. Not just any forge , but one that could change the north. Almost a thousand years ago , the dwarves of Khazag Narg grew powerful and rich for their ability to forge adamant . They accomplished this from the great forge they stole from our lands. Sure it was abandoned and left in monster infested halls, but we were eventually gonna reclaim it. Well two hundred years ago the forge was stolen, and a minor war broke out because of it. The war was indecisive but worse yet, the forge was not recovered. They can still work adamant but nowhere near the volumes they were capable of in the past. Well, it seems that Clovis had devised a method of creating a new forge that would rival the legendary great forge. My clan help finance it, but its completion is a long ways off. We were going to begin the first stages of the forge's construction. Since we started building the forge a year ago, the yuan ti had made several attempts on his life. I've assigned bodyguards to him, and hes also hired the best that money could buy, but it was too dangerous. We both thought it prudent for him to relocate to somewhere safer like my clans thaig. As you can imagine its a fortress."

Fetch considered her words, could that be it. Were the snakemen going to start creating vast amounts of adamant weapons. He could see how it would help with their vision of world conquest, but it would require lots of heavy and tough work to mine adamant ore. Mining didn't seem like one of the snakemen's strong traits. Maybe whoever had stolen the great forge wanted a monopoly on adamant. That seemed more likely but the snakemen didn't seem the type to work for others.

As Fetch and his companions continued down the path, the sound of a horn broke the sound of their march. Fetch knew the sound. It was Grommish and it meant ambush.

* * *

><p>Hakon and his men broke from the initial assault of snakemen. Clovis try to gather as much of his followers as he could and use his scroll of teleportation but the arcane words erupted in flames as the magic failed.<p>

"They've planned this ambush well", he thought grimly. He glanced behind and saw more yuan ti rushing behind them. The ones behind were dressed as humans , the ones in front were more varied, some were bestial half breed snakemen other were the legendary abominations, snake creatures the size of giants. He considered trying to make a run for it through the brush,...but that would mean leaving his precious crates. Also he was a horrible woodsmen. He would most likely be tracked down and killed with in the hour.

Hakon and his remaining men regrouped and tried to hold off the surging snakemen. They fought well, much better then regular Grommers. Hakon told them they were veterans and soldiers from other armies, and they certainly fought as such. A few of his own bodyguards took up covered positions on the armored wagons, and fired crossbows and dragon golems at the approaching horde. One of Clovis's wagons attempted to break the blockade. It scattered some of the smaller snakemen, but a large tail lashed at the cart, tipping and sending it rolling till it hit a tree. Clovis saw no movement from the still cart.

Clovis drew a wand of lightning from his wand belt. He remembered a battle in the north ages ago, where he fought on a wagon with his friends against a horde of goblins and ogres. Just like old times he thought, but his heart betrayed him, no this was different. When he was a younger man before he made his fortune, and restored his family's name and honor, he adventured in the frozen wastes. He was frequently engaged in life and death struggles. He grimly thought those struggles made him the man he was today. Those battles seemed different. He had his friends with him, and they knew they could count on him, as he knew he could count on them. It was different now. These men and women were all his employees of some sort. Even Hakon was paid to provide extra protection. He was ashamed to admit , he even briefly considered abandoning them. Things were simpler back then. His only true friend now was Ymir, and he rarely saw her. The rest of his "friends" were business associates, employees and sycophants trying to curry his favor.

He cursed his bitter life, and fired a lightning bolt at a mass of yuan ti. Most evaded the bolt with their twisting and serpentine bodies, but a few were too slow. Despite hitting them, they were extremely hardy foes and slowly got up from the electrical assault. Hakon and 3 of his remaining squad locked shields to form a barrier against the snakemen. It seemed to work briefly but a large falchion broke their ranks with a few swings. A guardsman was rended in two, before the other 2 broke ranks and fled. Hakon cursed the cowards and stood to face the abomination before him. The grizzled sergeant gave a war cry, but 2 smaller snakemen slithered to his rear and cut him down. The sergeant caught one his attackers, and struck him. but his blow was weak, and he fell lifeless to the ground.

Clovis glanced behind him and one of his bodyguards seemed to be at least earning her pay. She was an old acquaintance he briefly met in the northern wastes. She was apparently in need of a lot of cash, and he was in need of decent bodyguards. He figured if she came from the north she probably knew what she was doing and it was worth his money. It turned out his investment was paying dividends. The tall and beautiful warrior was single handedly holding off the horde of snakemen. She was like a heroine from a bard's tale . She was atop a mighty celestial lion, and was surrounded by a swarm of blades. It reminded him of the ring of blades one of his companions use to cast but was much more deadly and accurate. The lion and other guards she passed didst seem to be unaffected by her swarm, but any yuan ti venturing too close was mercilessly cut down. A snakeman thought it was clever to stay out of her range and used ranged attacks on her. But a particular large sword from her swarm broke off and dispatched the archer.

A frenzied yell of panic , interrupted Clovis admiration of the beautiful warrior. He turned to the front and saw an abomination grapple with one of his wagons. The horses were already slain, but the creature had its coils wrapped around the vehicle. He could see men inside the wagon , jab and stab the creatures tail, but their attacks didn't seem effective. The wagon creaked and suddenly it imploded. The poor men inside died painfylly, crushed by coils and splintering wood. Clovis knew his wagon was next, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He hoped his apprentice had finished his task as he fired another lighting bolt at the forward ranks.

The front of his wagon exploded as several bronze scorpions made their way out. "Kill those creatures!" , shouted Clovis with renewed hope. The automatons were suppose to be a gift to Ymir to help guard her clan, but he suppose she wouldn't mind that he used them in this instance. The mechanical horrors jumped at the surprised snakemen. Metal met metal, and claws met scale. One even leaped at the coiling abomination over the ruins of the last wagon. They fought in a twisting and grinding melee, but the abomination eventually emerged victorious. Not unscathed though, Clovis noted it lost large patches of scales and suffered bloody wounds. Clovis smile and invoked one of his few magical spells. The scorpion it had seemingly dispatched began reforming and after the completion of its spell it had fully reformed. Clovis knew it was a matter of time before they were overwhelmed, but he knew he was going to make them regret attacking his caravan.

* * *

><p>Fetch and his crew saw the melee down the road. 1 wagon was on its side, and another crushed into pieces. He could see the snakemen's forward advance stopped by what appeared to be mechanical scorpions. Trip was atop Branndr and he reported that a cloud of swords and a lion were keeping the rear yuan ti at bay. Fetch thought that was odd, although it somehow seemed familiar. He ordered the group to form a firing line, and fire at will.<p>

The rear yuan ti ranks were caught by surprise at the fierceness of the attack behind them. Frank and Ymir were both experts with crossbows, and each tried to out do the other . They both employed a variety of magical bolts and if it weren't for the deadliness of their game, Fetch would have enjoyed watching them. Trip proved to be a surprisingly accurate shot with his weapons. He used both dragon golems, before switching to his crossbow. Despite not having magical ammunition his aim and speed were the equal of the dwarf and the knight. Agni and Surry didn't seem particularly proud of their bow skills, they seemed more confident with sword and spell, but their speed and accuracy impressed Fetch greatly. He could see how the elven peoples fame at the use of the longbow came to be. Branndr and the other dwarves weren't exceptional with their aim, but they seemed adept at the principles of volley fire. The concentration of fire made up for their lack of accuracy. Although Tyris was normally deadly with the bow, her mind seemed off, she fumbled with her arrows and missed a few times. She eventually settled on just singing, but even her singing seemed to suffer. Fetch threw his hammer and was surprised at how accurate he had become. Or maybe the hammer was naturally accurate . It didn't matter , the sound of snakemen being crushed was a sufficient answer.

The yuan ti sensed the battled had turned against them. They began to panic as they were caught between scorpions and missile fire. The largest of the abominations, grabbed a scorpion with both hands and tore it apart. He threw the pieces away from each other . It lashed its tail at the remaining wagon sending it crashing to its side. He roared and charged the Grommish range troops.

It moved with unnatural speed, it was even quicker then the other normally speedy snakemen. Before Frank and Ymir were able to draw their melee weapons the creature was upon them. It grabbed a dwarf and threw him to the side. He crashed with sickening crunch against a tree. It grabbed Branndr, but the big knight held on as it tried to do the same to him. It tried to throw him a few times but the knight held tightly to his hand. It shrugged and smashed his hand hard into the ground. Branndr, knight of the boar, slayer of snakemen was no more. The abomination wasn't satisfied with his small victory and swept his tail in a large sweep,scattering and smashing the rest of Fetch's troops. The cleric tumbled from the heavy blow and found himself stunned and on the ground. He glanced and saw Tyris pulling him away from the melee.

Ymir staggered from the blow, but was not knocked over. She intoned the blood of her ancestors and grew to become a towering 10 foot tall dwarven maiden. She gave a chilling warcry and threw her handaxe at the large snakeman. The axe was thrown straight and true, but it was unable to penetrate the creatures skin. "It's fiendish! We need blessed weapons ", she shouted as she ducked the creatures claws.

Frank kicked up and landed on his feet. He wished he still had his old demonslayer sword. His flaming sword was good but would do little against a fiendish creature. He discarded his shield and wielded his weapon with both hands. He seldom used this tactic , but he figured he needed the extra power to have any chance of penetrating the creatures hide.

Agni thought along the same lines as Frank, he signaled his sister to fall back and support him with spells as he drew his trusty bastard sword . He saw Franks signal, and the both of them simultaneously charged the Fiendish Abomination.

The creature was preoccupied with the "giant" dwarf maiden. Despite her blows doing little affect to him, they still hit with great force and impact. Frank drove his sword into the creatures tail and was awarded by a spray of black blood. He was briefly surprised and relieved as the blood sprayed him . He smiled realizing it wasn't acidic or poisonous for a change.

Agni struck a mighty blow against the creatures torso. It drew more blood but his blade seemed caught in the creatures side. The half elven warrior tried to yank his blade free with his foot on the creatures body as leverage. Before he could free the blade , the creature slashed the half elf with his taloned hands across the face . Agni released his grip and spun drunkenly in a circle, until he collapsed in a bloody heap on the ground.

"AGNAR !", came a clear and angry cry across the battlefield.

Everyone stopped to see what made the noise. Even the abomination stopped. Suddenly a huge winged celestial lion crashed into it. It seemingly flew from the heavens. The lion seized the creature by the neck and shook it vigorously as it clawed the beast with all 4 claws. A tall tattooed maiden with seemingly possessed eyes was on the creatures back, she wielded a sparkling silver greatsword and struck the creature repeatedly. Spectral swords slashed the creature mercilessly at her command. The creature roared, and it tail lashed wildly around him. Ymir, the lion and the maiden were both thrown to the side. The dwarf barely kept her balance and stabbed her axe into the ground to keep from falling. The lion landed heavily on its side, and before it could recover, a monstrous tail had grappled it. The maiden tumbled and landed lightly on her feet. A claw lashed out at her, but she managed to parry it in time with her greatsword, before jumping back to safety.

Another volley of spectral swords stabbed the creature, as it threw the wounded form of the lion at its attacker . The maiden waved her hand and the carcass dissipated before it struck her. She readied her blade for another strike. But suddenly Frank , leaped at the creature, a glowing shard in his hand. His leap was strong, but it seemed to lack the power to propel him close to the creature, but just before he landed, it seemed a force pushed him forward and upward. Frank seemed to be as surprised as his spectators but he flew towards the creatures neck. At the last moment he lashed out with the shard. His graceful flight ended as he came crashing to the ground. The fiendish abomination stared for a second , then a thin line appeared on its neck. Great gouts of black blood poured out of the severed throat. It lashed its tail violently, but only Frank was in its range. The tail smashed him heavily and pinned him to the ground. The creature prepared to slay its tormentor, but suddenly the maiden threw her greatsword . It spun like a silver disc till it struck the creatures head again. The blade came to a halt as it lodged itself into the creatures neck . It seemed to be in shock , as its thrashing stopped . It collapsed lifelessly like a falling piece of rope.

Frank sighed in relief , and attached the shard in his hand back onto his necklace. "That's how its done." he said with a smile while patting the shard.

"Agnar! Agnar!", the maiden shouted in a panic ,as she scrambled next to the collapsed Agni. She placed both her hands on Agni and a light blue glow enveloped him briefly. Agni coughed and awoke from his bloody slumber.

"Mother?", he said weakly.

"Yes mother is here, ", Brita said weeping while holding him tightly.

* * *

><p>The battle was over, the remaining yuan ti fled, the slow ones were hunted down by Clovis's mechanical scorpions. The merchant artificer managed to squeeze out of the collapsed wagon. Age and easy living had given him a merchant's paunch. He smiled as he saw a large dwarf girl dusting her self off. "Ymir ! Somehow I knew you would be the one that would save me!" He stopped as he saw his other rescuers. A cocky young knight was being helped out from under the abominations tail, he was boasting how he almost had it, and he could see a plain looking bard helping a young boy up.<p>

"Frank? Tyris? FETCH? My stars! What are you doing here! You 3 haven't changed from when I last saw you...well except the hair? Whats up with that?

Their casualties were staggering. Ymir had lost 6 of her 8 dwarves that she started with. Fetch's squad lost the big knight Branndr. Surry and Trip seemed to be affected most by his passing. Hakon and his entire squad died from the initial snakeman assault. Clovis lost 8 body guards as well. Only the 2 in the last wagon and Brita survived. Despite the heavy losses, the mood was triumphant. The legendary and feared yuan ti laid scattered and broken at their feet. Fetch figured there were more , but they had suffered a grievous lost. A lost they wont be able to recover from for awhile.

Fetch wasn't surprised to see Brita, he was more surprised to find out that Agni and Surry were her children. They looked older then her! He had to remind himself of the time changes that occurred in the north. He also remember Cook, who was also a half elf, told him that not all half elves were the same. Some took after the human portion of their blood, others the elven portion, the majority took on a blend of both. Some even grew to extended proportions and instead of being the blend of both heritages they were the sum of. Many famous "big boned" half elves were known in the Grom , from the Mighty Zug , to the deadly Sarisha D'rice. Fetch was surprised that Surry and Agni seemed to have such a low opinion of their mother. Brita was one of the nicest and noblest knights he had ever encountered. He couldn't imagine her being anything but loving and caring to her children. She was fairly wealthy as well, considering her portion of the taers and the gnolls treasure, he wondered why they lived in poverty.

Tyris seemed to be a little calmer after the danger had passed. She seemed to be wracked by self doubt. He was about to speak to her, when Brita and her children came to them.

"Fetch, I want to talk to you. I've seen you met my children. I haven't been a good mother, and I haven't been exactly honest either. Seeing Agnar so close to death made me realize I should tell them and you the truth. ", she turned to Tyris, who was her best friend,"I'm sorry Tyris. Sorry If I'm going to hurt you. but you should hear it from me first."

"You don't have to be sorry. I know. I've known for awhile.", Tyris smiled and hugged Brita." They're lovely children like you said, they have their mothers heart and their fathers courage."

Fetch wasn't sure what they were talking about and what all the hugging was about."Know what? What are you talking about?"

Frank was finished chatting with Clovis, and decided to slip back to Fetch before they got him doing any work."Oh? You don't know? Surprise! You have twins!" , Brita's gaze never left Fetch and she nodded with downcast eyes." Geeze I thought you would have taken the hint when the god basically told you.", explained the knight.

"God? Told me? What are you talking about?", said Fetch even more confused. He looked at Surry and Agni and they looked confused as well.

"The guy with the fish on his head, the dream house, ", Frank was amazed his normally sharp friend was behaving so dense.

"He was showing you the fates, you were given a chance to ask a question...", Tyris continued. "I was there too, but I was hidden. I wasn't sure where I was and decided to stay hidden ."

Fetch vaguely remembered...he remembered the cave, the night with Brita, he remembered the oracle with the fish, he asked if he would have children...he told them he already had 2 and he wouldn't have any with Tyris.

Agni and Surry looked at him, Surry yelled "More lies mother! He's younger then us! He can't be our father . He would be over 60 years old now. I've had enough !", she turned and walked angrily away.

Agni wasn't sure what to think. On one hand Surry was right, Fetch couldn't be over 60 , he was a human, even with magic longevity potions the most he could forestall would be 20 or so years. But he's seen wondrous things today. He never knew his mother was capable of summoning such powerful magic, he wasn't the most skilled magus, but her magic was beyond anything he had ever seen . She didn't appear to age from the last time he saw her, maybe Fetch was really 60?

Brita started to go after Surry, but Tyris held her back, "She just needs time. I know what type of person you are. You care deeply for them like you did your father . You've sacrificed so much , battled so hard, you always try to do the right thing...and a broken family is your reward. ", Brita began to weep again and Tyris held onto her tighter "Things will be alright, look everyone is here, you've been basically given a second chance to restart. Treasure it."

Fetch's mind was still spinning . Were those 2 his children? Even though they were half elves they appeared much older then he was, and from talking to them they were over twice his age. If they were his children , he understood why Brita told them he died. He felt ashamed when he remembered the poverty stricken lives they led. He could have helped if he knew. He tried to get angry , at himself , or at Brita , or Frank for being Frank,but he couldn't, he just felt drained.

*Crash* the last cart was righted. Clovis began hooking it to his surviving scorpions. "Lets get to the Lake tower and have a proper reunion. Its too dangerous out here!"

* * *

><p>As they marched back to the tower the group was definitely divided into 2. Frank, Ymir, Clovis, and the surviving dwarves seem jubilant in their victory. Surely just like the old days, where bubba demons and giant monkeys stalked their every move. Agni, Surry, Brita , Fetch , and Tyris were decidedly less jubilant and celebratory. Trip was stoic as always.<p>

Fetch couldn't look any of his "family" in the eye. He felt he abandoned Brita , he betrayed Tyris, and failed Agni and Surry. He wanted to make it right , but he didn't know how. Brita walked up to Fetch and gently touched his arm. He turned and smiled but was speechless. "Its my fault you know, I lied to my children and I lied to you. You shouldn't blame yourself, you didn't know , I didn't want you to know. " ,She called for Agni and Surry, but only Agni came.

She tried to summon Surry again but she refused to come. The sorceress sighed and she began to tell her tale . Her story was mostly directed at Agni but it seemed she just wanted her tale to be known. "After our tryst at the taer caves, we parted ways. I followed your grandfather, the infamous Sir Hildraxel terror of the north lands. After a few weeks I knew something was wrong and I knew I was with child. I bid my father farewell and told him I would seek him out again. It was a dangerous and deadly trip but I eventually escaped the northern wastes and mists. I found my way to where my people had fled to after your grandfather killed and scattered them. My mothers old servants were there, and they helped me raise you 2. I know now that I foolishly put my faith in them. I gave them the treasure I had won to help with the costs of raising you 2 the best I could. A knight of the lion is given very little training in monetary matters I'm afraid. Soon we ran out of money and I was forced to adventure in the dwarven and Grommish lands to support my family. It was profitable but I only adventured when I had to. The rest of the time I spent with the 2 joys in my life. Things were hard , but we were happy. However events change. I was given word, that the fate of the world hung in the balance and I was needed in the great host to battle the demon gnoll horde. I saw first hand the destruction the horde was capable of and I knew if the host had failed, all of the north then all of Grom would fall to them. So i left my children in the care of my mothers servants along with all my remaining savings and left for the north. Little did I know they've been squandering my funds for the last 20 years. When the demon lord was slain and your grandfather laid to rest, I settled my affairs up north and made my way home. I found out that the servants had cast you 2 out and kept the funds I entrusted to them for your education and safekeeping. I was furious and for the first time I claimed my right as the heir to the last princess of the ice elves and demanded justice from the elven council . After hearing my tale and seeing my evidence the elders sided with me , the servants were imprisoned or exiled for their fraud. I spent the last year looking for you , to try to make things right. I heard from your friends that you followed the path of the mercenary but you were still short on funds to continue your education. I searched the mercenary companies but as you know there are many in the free cities of Grom. I eventually heard that you joined the army and were stationed at the dwarven holds. An old acquaintance of mine needed help going to the dwarven holds so I signed up with him...and here we are... I know I cant make things right with you and your sister, and I certainly don't expect you to understand what I've done...I just want you to know I love you two and I want to make things right for you."

Tyris supported her friend and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Fetch wondered if she felt betrayed or angry that her best friend was the mother of her husband's children. Tyris gave no indication she was, and hiding emotion and bluffing wasn't one of her stronger abilities.

Agni, marched with them wordless. Finally he spoke,"Mother , I believe your story. Surry and I were happy till you left, things went down hill really fast after that . I won't tell you the things we did and were done to us when we were cast out. While living on the edges of society in misery and poverty , its hard to believe that the mother that had abandoned you was some great knight and crusader . The mistress of swords or whatever they called you. But ..but I'm willing to give you another chance. Surry on the other hand, might take awhile to come around. ", Brita smiled and hugged Agni deeply. To a casual observer she looked younger then her child and the embrace looked wrong. But to Fetch it couldn't have looked more right.

"I'll do whatever I can to get you to war collage. I'm told I have the ears of important people. I don't like to drop names but I'll do what I can to make things right for you." , stated Fetch. Agni nodded to the cleric. He had already won his respect a long time ago. Fetch thought it must be a shock to him. One day he thought his mother was a wandering vagabond, the next day he finds out that his mother is the famous mistress of swords, his father the "Great" Warmaster, and his grandfather the most deadly man that ever walked the north. He wondered if he knew his grandmother was a princess. That would probably make him a prince he thought.

As they walked , Fetch and Tyris slowed till they were at the rear of the pack. " How long have you known. About Brita and I , about my children."

Brita stared at him and smiled. It was a weary smile , something Fetch didn't think she was capable of after his betrayal and revelations and so soon after her near mental breakdown. "I knew when we were in the taer cave , she had your heart first even if it was briefly, I felt like I was the one betraying her ... and I knew about your children ...when Brita first mentioned them in mammoth keep, I quickly deduced who their father was . When we were in Kard's realm, he told me nothing I didn't already know. Except the part where we can't have children of our own. I was surprised that was the question you asked."

Fetch replied, "I didn't think he was a real god, I thought I was dreaming , and I knew how much that meant to you. So I figured I might as well ask it."

Tyris smiled" I have a confession to make. After the first battle a few hours ago. Where I almost killed you and Frank. ...After I recovered , I thought of running away..", Fetch stared to protest, but she silenced him," I thought of running far away, maybe to the mists to lose myself in its timelessness. Maybe into a pit somewhere so I can hide forever. The moment I lost control I really wanted to kill Frank...and more importantly I really wanted to kill you. I felt you were holding me back...keeping me from reaching my potential. No...that's not entirely right...my other self thought that. You can probably guess by now, my mental state is not all there. It seems fragmented and split.", she said softly with a bit of shame in her voice," I don't know when she will come out again, and if I'm able to control her . I really think she will kill you the next time she resurfaces..."

A long silence fell between the 2 as they marched.

"...whatever mental duel I fought with myself long ago. Tyris the bard was victorious . I must have forsaken whatever bloody path my other self was on and chose a life of song instead of the sword. I mean the dragon sword...Even if I left you , I'm sure you will track me down. You're persistent like that. ", Tyris said finally.

They walked again in silence, Fetch unsure of what to say.

"A long time ago I asked if you would leave me, and you said you wouldn't if i wouldn't. ..I believe that still and I know you still believe that... I know your not afraid of death, you'll risk death to keep your promise to me. That's a bit conceited of me to say, but I know its the truth...the only regret I have , is knowing we wont be able to have children together. I know its not your fault, you already have 2 beautiful children. I thought it would be nice...", the bard said sadly.

Fetch could tell Tyris was hurting from that last statement. "We could adopt...Lots of people do it. ..."

Tyris smiled an angelic smile, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "We could..but first lets find you a real job and a proper house first."


	22. Chapter 22

The squad they left behind was in shock. 1/2 of their patrol was dead, Hakon slain, and Samuel was apparently a traitor. The remaining squad leader began to protest, but an angry glare from Ymir silenced him. She wasn't part of the army, but her unit had great clout with them.

The dead were buried in a small cemetery behind the tower. Trip carved an elaborate head stone for Branndr, it read Branndr Snakeslayer . Everyone was impressed by the courage, resilience, and strength the big knight showed during the battle.

Clovis apparently lost much of the equipment he needed to lay the foundation of his new forge. He dismissed it as a temporary setback. The materials could be easily replaced. The real rare components would come later he said. He invited everyone to his manor outside of McDunnalds after their patrol was done. The master merchant seemed to enjoy the company of his old companions. They all looked as they had during their last meeting , except Clovis. He was a middle aged man now, with a slight paunch. He seemed the most successful though. He wore elaborate gold rings and jewelry, and his clothes were of the finest materials.

Clovis rented the small tavern outside the Lake Tower, and a small reunion celebration took place. Trip, Brita and her children were invited but Surry declined. She still couldn't come to terms with Brita's return and the revelations of her father and her past. Trip and Agni seemed out of place in this gathering of the wealthy, famous, and powerful but they seemed appreciative of the chance to rub shoulders with such personalities.

"To Branndr ! May he push his way into the front of the line in Rawk's halls and party till Armageddon!", Frank toasted. It was an odd toast, even inappropriate, but the companions had a few too many drinks and merrily toasted anyways.

Brita and Tyris talked about the last 9 months. Tyris told some anecdotes of Mammoth keep , of the mysterious master bard Rydia, and the various cities that she visited on the long travel down to McDunnalds. Brita told of the sights along the Karlston highlands, of the fashions and styles in Nazag Narg and Eagleclaw barony. They seem to deliberately leave out the battles they had fought getting there and of the events earlier that day.

Ymir and Clovis were engaged in discussions on their next move. Should they attempt to build the forge at Ymir's thaig or was it safe to construct it at McDunnalds. Clovis also talked about his shrew of an ex wife. Apparently he had married 3x since last they met. Each marriage starting in bliss and ending in ruin . Clovis's second marriage was declared a holiday in Karlston and it lasted the longest, an impressive 10 years. Fetch was only married to Tyris for 2 years, and they weren't really married. He couldn't imagine anyone in his life other then Tyris, but wondered if that was naivety on his part speaking. 10 years of marriage seemed like a trivial and an impossible thing at once to him. He drank another ale and shifted his thoughts elsewhere.

Fetch thought Agni was normally quite a confident person, he never had trouble talking or joking around with him in the past. However, upon discovering their relationship, he seemed rather apprehensive. Frank solved the problem by getting the pair a couple of Khazag Coalwaters. They tasted awful, but it seemed to work. Agni asked about Fetch's adventures, about the north, about how his grandfather, and about his mother. Agni and Surry knew very little about their mother. They always assumed she was just a simple sell sword who got drunk one night with a lonely adventurer. Then fled home in shame. That's what their guardians told them. Their mother was apparently quite humble and never told them much about her vows and her deeds . She also almost never told them about their grandfather. Fetch could understand why. Fetch saw the nobility in the man, but he had heard the stories too. Fetch told him the truth, at least as much as he could remember.

Near the end of the party, Clovis wanted to talk to Fetch alone. Clovis was the one person that Fetch could depend on the most when they adventured together. He wasn't a great mage and certainly not a great fighter, he survived on his wits and preparation. Frank was a great friend but wasn't always dependable. Ymir was like a sister, but she was unpredictable. Tyris...well Tyris was still a great unknown. But Fetch knew that Clovis would always have his back.

"Its good to see you, if I haven't said that yet.", said Clovis sipping his dwarven brandy.

"You've said it like a dozen times already," chuckled Fetch.

"Its been half a lifetime for me, but it seems like yesterday that we parted paths. You know, I never questioned that decision, but there was always a part of me that yearned to continue to adventure. The friendships, the belief you were making the making the world a better place, the thrills!, and especially the profits!", he said smiling staring off in the distance.

"Let me get to the point Fetch, you're gonna find yourself making some serious decisions soon. It looks like you've already made them, but you can still change.", Clovis said with a serious tone.

Fetch wasn't sure what he was talking about , and motioned for him to continue.

"The Empire or Republic of Grom , whatever you want to call it, is a farce. Its nothing but a collection of city states, held together by self serving "royal adventurers". I blame small minded governors and weak generals, for the current system of city states we have. Travel between cities is almost impossible except by heavily armed caravans. The country side is rife with monsters , bandits, and violent tribes of humanoids. However, since the mists have left , a large contingent of the 3rd army led by your friend Olive has returned. Along with several thousand knights they represent a potential game changer to the political climate. Sure, there's been a resettlement phase for the additional troops, but only a fool would think Olive would disband her army. She will use it to unite the north, and possibly central and south Grom. "

"Isn't that a good thing?", said Fetch growing more intrigued.

"I believe so, imagine the trade, commerce and peace if she managed to bring the city states into line. A new age of peace and prosperity. However, there will be those that will lose a lot if such a thing came to pass. Satraps, stewards, city governors, and independent military commanders. ", Clovis continued grimly.

"Powerful merchant princes too I'm assuming.", said Fetch with uncommon acumen.

"Yes, I would be affected as well. Mercenary commanders like Ymir will be as well. Though they would probably get a lot of work at the beginning. In the end, they will have to downsize or relocate. Any powerful central government won't tolerate the large mercenary armies like we have today. You've allied yourself with Olive already, if you were a minor officer that wouldn't be a problem. I'm sure she didn't realize it when she recruited you, but like it or not you're an important player. Due to your past victories and accolades, people will assume , rightly or wrongly , that you have a lot of influence. "

"Like I said , people don't like change. Some people will do violent and unsavory things to prevent change. ", Clovis said...he began to speak again, but thought better of it.

"Should I take that as a threat?", Fetch asked , unsure of what to make of Clovis's speech.

Clovis laughed, " No..No.. I haven't seen you in 40 years, but you're still a friend. We fought and bled together. You even saved me again the other day. The world is too cold and uncaring to cast away friends like that... I won't make a move against you if you decide to support the New Republic. I'm just giving you a warning of what to expect. "

"Besides I didn't become a master merchant without knowing how to adapt. I'm sure there will be new opportunities and new ex wives waiting for me if the north is unified.", Clovis said raising his drink for a toast," To new ventures and new wives"

Fetch smiled and raised his drink .

* * *

><p>Their patrol was relieved by a small task force from Nazag Narg , nearly 40 heavily armed dwarves came in response to reports of a war between Grommers and Snakemen. A dwarven royal adventurer was in charge of the group. Sir Bazlin demanded explanations. Half the training patrol was killed including the respected Sgt Hakon. Frank explained it easy, as he poured out the heads of close to 50 snakemen, Including 3 monstrous skulls out before Bazlin from his magical bag. He even fished out a small red dragon skull for effect.<p>

Bazlin sorted out the paperwork for Fetch and his surviving patrol. As much as they wanted to stay , the companions parted once again. Ymir escorted the remaining pieces of the forge, to her stronghold . Clovis and Brita went to accompany her to see to the initial stages of construction and secure the area. Bazlin assigned several of the patrol to accompany them,Bazlin thought since the army had a minor stake in the project, it would be good to keep an eye on it. Also he felt additional protection would be warranted, after hearing the tales of the battle. Agni ,Trip and the others were assigned to that task. Fetch and Frank were sent back to McDunnalds to report and be reassigned. Clovis insisted they visit his mansion, he told them a letter of introduction would not be necessary just tell them what happened . Ymir chuckled and agreed with his assessment.

"So, we just walk into your house and say Clovis says its cool, and we get the run of the house? No letter, no seal , no nuthin? Do you talk to them magically or something?", asked Frank.

Clovis thought about Franks statement and scribbled some notes, " That's an interesting idea,...but no, nothing magical in that sense. Communication by crystal balls and messenger spells is not that reliable anyways , especially in areas of high magic. "

Brita and Tyris said their goodbyes. Besides himself, Brita seemed to be the only person Tyris opened up to. Maybe they both walked the fine line of being a mortal and being a demigod. Or maybe they both shared the bed of the same man, he mused.

Trip saluted , bowed and waved good bye. "I will never forget that I served under the The great Warmaster , and briefly held the blade of dragon flames. I thank you for the honor and privileged. " Fetch was gonna miss the little guy.

Ymir gave hugs to everyone, even Frank. "Lets get together soon, and lets not wait 40 years next time!"

With that , the companions dispersed once again.

* * *

><p>The travel back to McDunnalds was relatively peaceful. The only thing that broke up the idyllic trip was Frank would occasionally pull out his heavy crossbow and shoot at a canary he claimed was following them.<p>

They met some travelers coming from McDunnalds and Karlston. Apparently the third army were engaged in a fierce campaign vs the Darkriver Horde. From their descriptions they appeared to be the same group that ambushed Master Ivan's caravan . Many that were leaving , weren't confident in the army's ability to protect them. So they packed up and literally headed for the hills.

While the group was nearing the end of their trip, Frank awoke them in the middle of the night. Fetch awoke and saw Frank had his blade pressed against the neck of a tall cloaked figure.

"Look what I caught, sneaking around our camp.", Frank said proud of himself.

"Surry?" ,Fetch said. The figure nodded. Frank's eyes focused his eyes and her identity was confirmed, he sighed and sheathed his sword.

The woman , relaxed a little, and backed up a bit. She seemed to be thinking of taking that opportunity to stay or flee. Tyris appeared behind and surprised her , and then directed the half elf to sit down.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the others?", asked Fetch half asleep.

Surry felt uncomfortable being ordered around by Fetch. He was younger then her in both age and appearance. The fact that he was her father made it really awkward. "I signed up for the army, but its impossible for them to ask me to follow a woman I despise. "

Fetch shook his head, he knew she still had major issues with her mother. He understood her anger, but he wouldn't tolerate insults directed to Brita.

Surry sensed that and choose her words carefully. "I told the others before I left, I know its deserting, but I was hoping you'd put a word in for me. It took a while to catch up to you guys, you travel fairly fast. I know you have special orders for your next assignment directly from General Olive herself. I...I was hoping if I could come along."

Fetch started to object, but he saw Tyris behind her motion for him to stop and listen.

"Mother followed her father in the north before , or so I was told. From what everyone has told me he was a great , famous man. Please allow me that opportunity. I know we just met...",she said in a shaky non confident voice.

Tyris nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey if my vote counts, I say yes. Too many dicks not enough chicks in this group. Even plain looking broads count I guess. " said Frank.

Fetch knew he was outvoted, but he also had the final say. " It will probably be dangerous, seems we find danger where ever we go. Even when we aren't looking for it."

"Do we ever look for it? ", laughed Frank.

"I can handle myself, I've been a mercenary for almost as long as you've lived.", she said plainly without disrespect.

Fetch agreed with her observation. She acquitted herself well in the battle with the yuan ti and would have probably been more effective if her gear was better. He cautioned her," I accept , but know that if you seek apprenticeship to improve your skills, you probably chose the wrong people. None of us know arcane magic . Also don't expect free gear, we distribute fairly but everyone earns their stuff here and finally we aren't glory hounds here , don't expect to get famous hanging around us. "

Surry head slumped " I do not seek a master wizard ...gear... or fame, It would be impossible for me to serve with my mother...Please allow me to serve under you". Fetch nodded, and she took over guard duties from Frank.

Fetch wondered if he made the right choice , he wondered if he even had the authority to make such decisions. He laid on his blanket and stared at the stars. He blinked and Tyris was next to him. Her presence came unexpected and silent as usual , he stared at her amber eyes and sighed. He was getting use to her suddenly appearing out of thin air.

She whispered to him, " I think your words were poorly chosen Fetch, I do not believe she is following you to learn your skills, your art, or bask in your "fame". "

Fetch replied ," I don't have to be nice, she deserted her unit and disobeyed orders. Her excuse was she didn't like her mother. If its not skill, fame or fortune what else could be."

Tyris shook her head," Have you ever considered you're her father and shes your daughter?"

* * *

><p>The group arrived at McDunnalds and reported to the third army's offices with Sir Bazlin's papers. Fetch was informed that Olive was with the main army. His transfer to Lower Lueders would be temporarily delayed. For now he was given a commission as a captain to a reserve company to back up the campaign against the Darkriver horde. He wasn't surprised at his orders, just the timing. A bit of him thought , he would be finally off to Lower Lueders. He asked to see his unit, but found out they haven't fully formed yet. Apparently they were recruiting from mercenaries , militia, and glory seeking knights from the north. The duty officer couldn't even tell him what the exact role of his company was.<p>

Fetch tried in frustration to see what troops he currently had under his command, but the officer told him to return in 2 days. The cleric threw his hands up in frustration. Even the great host was more organized then this. He began making notes of things he would change. Surry proved to be quite useful in that regard, her wizard training made her an excellent scribe. Fetch thought it was a waste of her talents to be a scribe, but she gladly accepted any role that made her useful.

Frank began suggesting possible roles and positions she could assume to make herself useful . Surry in return , dismissed him icily and simply stated she didn't have affairs with boys half her age.

Tyris went to the estate that Olive let her stay in, and they reported that there was no sign of Goldanna. Frank inquired around the local country side as well, but there was no sign of her. It was as if the mute woman had vanished . Fetch wanted to relax and regroup for the next 2 days, but Frank insisted they check out Clovis's place. Apparently he already raided the villas wine racks.

* * *

><p>The mansion was extraordinary from the outside . Fetch had never seen such opulence. Even the "mansions" in Karlston paled before this building. It was built inside the town, and had sturdy 20 foot tall decorated walls. Beyond the walls were gardens, groves, fountains and statues. Clovis even had a real satyr and dryad prance and dance in the garden . The mansion itself was a white and grey castle with steeped towers . It was like a castle from a fairy tale thought Fetch. The guards at the gate escorted them to the mansion , only because they were wearing their new uniforms. The guards didn't seem too impressed with his rank though , but smiled when he claimed he had was given permission by Master Clovis.<p>

The guard knocked on the door, and a mouth appeared on the door. "What is it? I'm busy preparing a shipment of dragon powder. ", said a familiar voice.

"I have a captain from the army claiming that master Clovis had granted him and his friends permission to stay in the estate.", said the guard incredulously.

"Oh really? Master Clovis said that ? They are to be given free reign around the mansion? This I have to hear myself. ", said the voice not impressed.

Fetch felt kind of stupid, he knew that Clovis should have given him a letter. He gave an angry stare at Frank. This was his fault, they should have stayed in Olives estate, now hes gonna look stupid the first day on the job. He was pretty sure that word of this would get around. He didn't normally care that much about his reputation, but he didn't want to be considered a fool.

The door opened, and the companions were shocked when they saw who it was that greeted him. It was Clovis! At least a younger version of Clovis. Older then when he left the north but a lot younger when they saw him a few days ago. Clovis was surprised at seeing them too. "Fetch! Frank! ..Tyris! my god! come in!"

"Wait , whats going on here? Are you Clovis's son or something?", asked Fetch as he entered the opulent mansion.

"Hah! I see you've met Master Clovis. Its difficult to explain... ", said the slightly embarrassed duplicate.

"He's a simulacrum. A magical construct imbued with the same personality ,memories and skills of the original. A rare spell, but not surprising from the Master Artificer Clovis. ", said Surry calmly.

He greeted the strange woman with a smile and they politely introduced themselves.

"Ahh...you have someone of talent with you I see. She's correct I am a simulacrum of Master Clovis. He doesn't trust his main business to just anyone so he created me 30 years ago. While Master Clovis gallivants around the country side to make new deals and set up businesses , I labor tirelessly in this hovel to make ends meet and support his many unappreciative ex wives . ", he said with a feigned frown. "but seriously, its a good life. I was created at a time in his life where he was at the height of his creative drive. I do the mundane parts of the business and enjoy the fruits of his fortune , while he travels abroad and lives in caravans and inns. Please ! Tell me your tale , you obviously must have met Master Clovis recently. Please tell me how you made your way to McDunnalds and why you three haven't seem to age . I guess you aren't simulacrums like myself."

Fetch was tired, so he and Frank took turns explaining. Clovis's reactions were similar to Master Clovis's a few days before. Their entire conversation seemed to closely mimic the one they had a few days ago as well. Clovis could sense their fatigue , and decided to satisfy his curiosity at another time. He requested his servants to prepare guests rooms for his friends. Surry seemed uncomfortable at such treatment, especially since she hardly knew Clovis, but he insisted that a companion of his friends was welcome in his home. He was impressed at her knowledge of constructs and magic in general and used it as an excuse to flirt with her . Fetch wasn't sure if he should mention she was his daughter. He wondered if he should be feeling mad or overprotective , but the whole situation was still surreal to him.

Fetch was tired, when he thought about it , the last time he relaxed was when he took a day off from his journey in Karlston. That was a wonderful day, he and Tyris had a romantic day exploring the picturesque city , had supper at a cozy restaurant and enjoyed each others company in their room at the inn. That was over 2 months ago, since then, hes marched to McDunnalds, signed up for the army, took 5 weeks training and marching, battled snakemen, and marched back to McDunnalds. He was hoping to get a relaxing night sleep.

* * *

><p>When he entered the room Clovis's servants had prepared for him, all thoughts of sleep vanished from his mind.<p>

Only one candle illuminated the room. The magical chandeliers and lights were off. On the bed, he could see Tyris wearing nothing, but her leather, boots, gloves, bra, and panties. It was a game they played when intimate, he would try to take them off without using his hands. Her hair was loose, and it scattered around her face. Through the darkness he could still see her mesmerizing yellow eyes and her inviting smile. She seldom smiled, but it melted his heart when she did. She had a tall thin muscular frame and her body was covered with slight scars, even in this state she looked more a warrior then a courtesan or temptress, but seeing her like this all thoughts of the war, his new found children, snakemen and immortals vanished from his mind.

Fetch only had limited experience with women. With Nara, she was confident, and was like knowledgeable teacher. The one time he was with Brita, she was shy and tentative, Fetch felt like a hunter seeking a hare or a fawn. With Tyris, it was always chaotic and unpredictable. Sometimes it was slow sometimes fast. Sometimes soft, other times hard. Certain times she was submissive, others dominating. Fetch had trouble keeping up , and he wasn't ashamed he used magics to match her endurance and stamina. If he was to describe her in one word, it would be hungry.

Fetch eagerly climbed in bed. It was hard to talk to Tyris, most of the time he didn't know what she was thinking. Often he was wracked with doubt over their relationship. However there were 2 times when he knew they both had each others complete trust and love. One is when they are in battle, even the few times she almost killed him, he still had trust in her. The other is when they are throes of passion. Nothing felt more right to Fetch. He briefly wondered if their relationship could survive just on their lust, but he pushed all the doubts from his mind when he embraced her. 2 months without her hungry embrace was more then he could take.

After the 3rd time they joined together , Fetch stared into the yellow eyes of his wife. He thought when he built or bought his next house, it should have a bedroom like this. Not like that shack he had at mammoth keep. Tyris's eyes suddenly narrowed and for a second they appeared catlike. Fetch thought "did she just read my mind?" She violently shoved him off the bed.

*Thwanng*

Fetch's shoulder was on fire as he hit the floor. He looked at his shoulder and it bled profusely. A quick look on the bed showed a crossbow bolt, where his head was a few seconds ago. Fetch looked around and saw the door was closed, his eyes narrowed and he could see movement from the rafters. Tyris had already vaulted up to the roof, only the glint of steel in her teeth gave her position away.

"Assassin!" , Fetch instinctively yelled as he intoned a prayer on his injured shoulder. He glanced at the bolt, and noticed it was barbed, and oozing with a dark liquid. He intoned a prayer of poison neutralizing on the wound just in case.

A clang of metal against metal erupted above him. He grabbed a short sword he had handy under the bed. He learned along time ago to always have a weapon handy. The short sword was given to him as a gift from an elector count of the Ice Griffons. It had the unusual property of being disguised and camouflaged to all but its owner. It was handy to have , but Fetch never had to wield it in battle till now. He drew the blade, and it felt balanced and light.

A high pitched yelp, and a small figure fell from the rafters. Fetch pounced on the small figure and held his sword to his head.

"Trip?", Fetch said as he pinned the warforged scout to the ground.

The bedroom door flew open as Frank and a few servants came scrambling in. Tyris descended from the roof, wearing only her boots and wielding a dagger. Surry and Clovis were the last to come, they had weapons but were only partially dressed.

"What? Am I the only one not getting action tonight?", commented Frank as Clovis and Surry entered embarrassed. He turned his attention to Fetch and Tyris and smiled, "Well , looks like you 2 got me beat when it comes to bedroom games. I thought some ropes and a gag was inventive. But blades, and miniature warforges, thats a little too fetishy for me!"

Trip blurted out,"Forgive me ! I don't know what came over me! I beg for mercy! ", as the servants began securing the small wood and metal man.

Fetch put a blanket over Tyris's shoulders . He examined his shoulder, the prayer had healed it, but he shuddered at thinking how close he was to death. Even if Clovis had some means of reviving him, such methods were not always reliable.

"We need to talk...now.", said a familiar elven voice.

* * *

><p>The servants prepared drinks and a late night snack for the companions. They even provided robes for the undressed members. On the middle of the table layed a silver shard with a chain attached to it.<p>

"What is it?" , whispered Surry to Clovis.

"I'm not sure, but the voice is familiar, If I were to hazard a guess that would be a shard from the sacred Elven Blade Galatea.", said an intrigued Clovis.

"Why is it a shard? and why does Frank have it?", Surry continued to whisper fascinated by the broken but still beautiful piece of metal.

"I'm right here you know. I can hear, even read your surface thoughts.", sniffed the sword indignantly." To answer your questions Fetch Spawn, I am indeed the Sacred Blade Galatea. The scourge of Demons. I was shattered in an epic battle where your Grandfather, the redeemed Sir Hildraxel wielded me to slay the demon lord Yeenoghu. It was a glorious battle, but even the eldritch magics that created me were not able to prevent me from shattering . I am here before you , because Seigeer Frank has a habit of taking trophies."

"That means victorious javelin by the way.", winked Frank." I'll gladly demonstrate if any ladies are curious..."

Galatea interrupted Frank by raising her voice to a commanding tone, "The reason I called you , is to let you know the fears I have are apparently real and dangerous. I suspect you know vaguely what I speak of but have ignored or evade them till now. A week ago I glimpsed the Dragonsflame being wielded by Tyris. Dragonsflame is an ancient artifact similar to myself. Where I was created from the soul of a beautiful and radiant Eladrin princess, Dragonsflame was created from the darkheart of an ancient and terrible dragon. An artifact is not merely a powerful magic item, it is a nigh indestructible conduit to immortality. It can only be created by the greatest of magicans or by intervention from deities or demigods. My own creation was for the destruction of demons in the great Eladrin and Tanarii wars, but if I so wished I could set a worthy possessor on the first steps on his path to immortality. My arch enemy ..the Blackblade of Kalidor was created for the sole purpose of elevating the Polymath to immortality. The Dragonsflame is a special artifact , its creation preceded the creation of the legendary vorpal blades. It is a destructive weapon, with all the anger, bitterness, cruelty of a red dragon, multiplied by its imprisonment in a sword. Unlike the "noble " paths of immortality it seeks the path of entropy. It seeks massive destruction upon the land. The type that sinks continent and make entire cultures and people extinct. "

Fetch interrupted,"Wait a minute...umm I was told the sword was a catalyst for the epic hero."

"Who told you this?", demanded Galatea.

Fetch thought about his answer ," ummm a prospector I met, he was a caravan guard once, he mentioned he did janitor work occasionally."

The shard of metal glowed angrily at him and Fetch shrank back in his seat." Dragonsflame can't be wielded by just anyone. It is more stringent then myself on who can wield it. It probably searched millennium till it found a suitable host. If it was separated from its host it would do whatever it could to reunite with her. Your poor friend Trip, was most likely defeated in an ego duel , and forced to do its bidding. It probably sees Fetch as an obstacle in its path, and ordered Trip to eliminate him. "

The shards attention seemed to shift to Tyris, "I bow my head to you. For being a person deemed worthy to be wielded by Dragonsflame and more importantly to resist the temptation it represents. You may have already known the dangers , but I doubt everyone here knew them. I present this to you all as a warning .

"So Trip couldn't handle an ego duel? and went all batty and tried to kill Fetch here? What a wuss...I would ...cluck..cluck..cluck...cluck...", the group stared in amazement as Frank started to strut around clucking like a chicken," ..cluck..cluck...never lose my mind to a sword."

Galatea continued,"As you can see , an ego duel with an artificat is not so easily won, and the power it can exert over the loser is great indeed. I am sorry Tyris, I can surmise that you sought to keep this knowledge hidden, but its danger is too great to those around you .

Tyris shrank in her chair, "I didn't know...I swear I didn't know...I sometimes hear voices, but I thought I was just slightly crazy...I didn't know I was the harbinger of doom or anything like that."

Fetch grasped her hand "I'm sorry. I was told about your "circumstance" but I didn't truly believe it or knew the extent of it. I didn't mean to ..."

Tyris shook her head, "you did nothing wrong. I ..I .. this is too much to take in. I thought I just lost control in battle ...but now your telling me the next time I lose control it could mean the death of everyone."

Galatea sighed ," Achieving immortality is a difficult path, even if you lost control and continued on your path , you would most likely fail. However you would no doubt bring a great deal of pain and misery on the world. Your plight is not completely hopeless though, you could try to seal the blade, if you knew the exact method of its creation you could even attempt to destroy it , although such an endeavor would most likely be as epic as achieving immortality. You could even try to abandon it, but if anyone finds it they would most likely be warped like poor Trip. I get that feeling that your current situation is due to the fact you rejected the temptation of the blade awhile ago. That's a good sign. "

Clovis seemed intrigued , "Where is this blade? and how do we seal it? A cold iron case similar to the one we found you in Galatea? Cast into a pit of demons? It didn't take long for us to recover you. "

Galatea remained silent for a moment ," I would suggest the construction of a deadly vault or a dungeon. Or an area desolate and warded from magic. "

Tyris stuttered..."I remember...bits and pieces...Roland and I attempted to reach the great plateau many times, to place the blade there, but were never able to. I thought the mists prevented our journey, but you're telling me it might have been the blade. Roland was a high priest of Rawk , but we were still separated for years ."

Fetch knew it was the blades doing. The blade separated her and Roland, and even attempted to have him killed. He wondered what his next course of action would be.

Surry finally spoke. "I'm not sure if I'm understanding whats happening. But you seek a place that's powerfully warded, that no one can enter. I know of such a spot. I'm sure you all regard it as myth, but the Great Vault of Grom...I met a man once that swore it was real. If any one place is safe, the magic stores of the Royal Adventures would be."

Clovis chuckled,"I personally know that the vault is real and is most likely the safest spot available , but as you know to place a magic item there, it requires it being handled by Royal Adventurers, would not the blade take control of the fool and continue its vengeance. I highly doubt we can hand such a powerful weapon to those greedy bastards in the first place and tell them not to touch it, or else one of them might risk turning immortal and destroying the world."

"...I mean where do you even keep that thing? I've only seen it once. Um, do you have a secret feminine hiding spot or something? Is that how you placate it? ", asked a very curious Frank.

Tyris ignored the lewd portion of his question, Galatea didn't appear to be pleased, and Frank continued his clucking and scratching around the room. " I'm not sure where It is. Sometimes it just hides in plain sight, other times I just know its near . I can bring it forth , draw it from its hiding spot though. . I would show you , but I fear the consequences it might bring now. I don't want to be a monster... I just want to make people happy with my songs.", she said in a hollow voice.

Fetch held her hand firmly, "Its just a sword, if it wants me killed then it knows its in trouble. We'll figure something out." , he said in a firm voice.

Clovis shook his head " That's either admirable confidence or pitiful naivety. Sorry my friend, but I think we need more concrete measures . It seems most fortunate for you all that you came to my residence. Might I make a suggestion. Master Clovis and I have been working on various containment methods . The forge we seek to create requires the capture and containment of several unique ingredients. A balor's heart, A brijidine's laugh, a pitfiend's brain, and a phoenix's feather . All are creatures linked with intense fire, I'm guessing a dragonsword would could also be contained by such a device. I have a working prototype. I am willing to part with it ..."

"For a price right?", said Fetch sighing. He didn't blame Clovis, it was probably a part of his commands as a construct to never part with anything valuable without suitable compensation. Even if it was the real Clovis here, he doubted he would part with his invention lightly.

"Yes, I am sorry, but even for friends such a device is costly to construct. I do not seek monetary compensation, but I need aid in retrieving very rare and powerful components. I've already requested Ymir to be of assistance, but I doubt even she or her mercenaries could secure the above components. If you were to promise me to aid me in retrieving just one of the above I would willing part with this device.", said Clovis.

Fetch thought that was fair. He didn't recognize any of the names except the balor and phoenix, he assumed a pitfiend was a similarly powerful demon as well, and he had no clue what a brijjillii was , but it couldn't be that hard to make it laugh would it? His friends fought a balor once , the fight was deadly but he was sure he could gather a powerful enough team to repeat that feat. Brita, Hero, Ymir...maybe Earl.

"I have a balor's heart ," said Frank. The table sat in stunned silence. Frank reached into his pack and probed it with his arm for awhile , finally he pulled a hideously black heart out ...it slowly beated in his hand. "Don't worry I use it as a punching bag every few days with my righteous brawler gloves. Its perfectly safe ..I think"

Clovis drew a small case, and retrieved a pair of glasses from it. He muttered a few arcane words and stared at the heart. His head snapped back and he almost fell from his chair, as Surry barely caught him. "Yes! it is indeed a balors heart! Where did you get it!"

"Well, you see I have a habit of collecting trophies of anything I kill . It impresses the chicks and sometimes gets me a bounty. ", smiled Frank.

The night was filled with frenzied activity. Fetch held a depressed and sulken Tyris for most of it. Most people would be overjoyed to find out they were chosen to become an immortal and possessor of an ancient artificat, but Tyris seemed to already know the consequences of such a path. Fetch thought she must have buried the memories and now they came back to haunt her. She didn't blame Galatea , she did the right thing in bringing it to light. He blamed himself for not having the courage to confront his wife. He feared angry denials or even worse alternatives, she might have fled. The thought of her slaying him or getting someone else to kill him never crossed his mind till now.

Clovis was tireless and with Surry's arcane help, managed to finish construction on a metal sphere . It was similar to the iron case that held Galatea , but smaller and spherical. He told Tyris to place whatever magical means she kept the sword into the sphere, he would then lock it, and dip it in a thin coat of adamant and a mysterious substance known as quintessence. Then he would seal the gears of the lock and render it almost impervious to scrying by all but the most powerful magics .

She appeared to reach into the air, but she stopped. Fetch could see tears and sweat pour down her eyes and brow. He wanted to support her, but Surry held him back. Fetch looked at his daughter in surprise, and she returned with a sorrowful shake of her head. "Its her battle now, if she can't do this willingly , she will be driven slowly mad for her desire of the blade." Fetch was surprised at how knowledgeable her daughter was on such matters. But it shouldn't have surprised her, she was a wizard, and wizards were known for being knowledgeable about all forms of magic.

Tyris , slowly seemed to grasp an invisible object and tightened her grip on it. She stayed motionless for a few tense seconds and breathed heavily and slowly. She then drew the blade. It appeared to be an inert rune covered sword, not at all like the engine of destruction Galatea described. She then relaxed a bit and placed it back into its invisible sheath , and walked to the waiting sphere. She placed the invisible object into the sphere. Clovis nodded, and uttered some words , his glasses glowed and he inspected the contents of the sphere. He filled the sphere with a strange grey liquid he called quintessence. Confident that the task was done, he shut the sphere, and moved and shifted a series of complex locks and tumblers. When he was done, he lowered the sphere into a small pot of dark liquid. After a few seconds he raised the sphere up , and a small dark sphere was the result. Tyris seem to breath a deep sigh of relief.

Clovis seemed pleased, "Its done, whatever magical compulsion it had upon you or Trip is broken now. The only thing that would force you to retrieve it would be your own desires. Do not take such temptations lightly, its still your key to "ultimate power", and I guess since you've handled it before you know its power and lure. I would store it in a safe place as well. You could store it here, or even attempt to secret it in a pit or throw it the ocean, but I suggest something more complex, perhaps an area of anti magic , a dangerous dungeon or an impregnable vault. You might want to keep it on your person. You wont be able to get at it, not without extreme measures, but being cut off from such a powerful source of power will probably be a shock to the system, it might be reassuring to have it around , till you are confident of its disposal."

Fetch was concerned,"This is all happening so quickly, what do you mean source of power? Will she change?", Fetch was concerned Tyris's unique abilities in combat might be affected or she might age rapidly. He never discussed it , but he suspected she was far older then she appeared.

Clovis shrugged," I don't know , but whatever powers the sword had on her, has been cut off, even a diety would have troubles projecting his power through that prison." Tyris nodded at his statement. Unsure how this would affect her.

Clovis seemed pleased with himself, "One more thing, Lady Galatea?"

The shard on Franks neck shimmered "Yes? How can I be of assistance to the esteemed construct artificer?"

Clovis smiled, " No , it is I that can be of assistance to you, I humbly ask to be the one to reforge your shard. "

"Oh , you think your skill is a match for the greatest of eladrin smiths?", stated the shard haughtily.

Clovis began to boast, "Please, Please...if the greatest dwarfs ,bladelings or even fiendish smiths forged you. I would gladly admit I am no match for their skills. However you were created by the greatest eladrin smiths, that's like saying you were made by the greatest orc smiths in my opinions. Eladrin magic is mighty, but their smithing techniques have much to be desired. Please do not take my confidence as insulting, but I was constructed when my master was at the height of his craft, before he moved onto more mercantile pursuits. My arcane specialty is specifically the creation of magic items, and I assure you , my skill is second to none. Perhaps the legendary Demon King of Grom or the the dark Lord of Baradur might be my equal, but no mortal in Grom save Master Clovis can equal my craft. It would be my honor and privileged to reforge you . " m

"For a price of course!", Clovis injected before an answer was reached.

"Ummm...I have some demon lord fur...and a red dragon skull the size of 4 dog skulls", said Frank.


	23. Chapter 23

Fetch tried to relax, but he couldn't . Tyris was a mess after the ordeal of the previous night. She was willing to go through with Galatea and Clovis's plan but she seemed worse off for it. She curled up into a ball and laid shivering by Fetch's side on their bed.

He tried healing spells but they seemed to have no effect. Whatever affected her was psychological not physical. He kissed her gently and tried playing with her hair. She normally liked that, but today she arched her head away, seemingly shunning all contact.

Fetch wondered if it was the right thing to do. He wanted Tyris freed, but at the cost of her mind , that seemed too much. Having a small chance of her going crazy and killing him didn't seem that big a deal compared to the state she was in. His heart ached for her.

He kissed her again and whispered, "I'll be back , there's things I must attend to. I'll be nearby holler or get a servant to come find me." . She nodded .

Fetch got dressed , and went downstairs. Frank ,Clovis and Surry were in the study. Clovis was showing Surry some rare tomes , that he or his master had gathered in their travels. They seemed pretty close. Once again Fetch wondered if he should be feeling defensive or mad . Frank was admiring a blade in an exquisite ornate silver scabbard.

"Oh your finally up Fetch, ...umm hows Tyris doing,", asked Frank.

Fetch shook his head," She's not taking it so well. First it was dizziness , then she seems to have the shakes or something. None of my prayers seem to help."

Clovis grimaced, " It should be temporary. I've seen item withdraw before. None of it is ever permanent. "

"He's correct. Even an artifact's control when broken will eventually be cured. I know you've tried the direct approach with healing prayers, but have you considered protection wards. Especially from evil, that's a good way to counter enchantments and compulsions. ", the silver scabbard sword said in a strong elven voice. Fetch took a second look, and realized it was Galatea reforged. He didn't think that Clovis could accomplish this feat so quickly , but the blade before him otherwise.

Fetch considered her course of action and wonder why he never thought of that . He never received proper training in how spells interact, he was more of a on the job learning type anyways. He nodded and quickly ran up the stairs. He quickly casted the ward, and the change was instant. Tyris stopped shivering and sweating, and a calm came across her face. She got up , and wiped the sweat off her head. She looked in the mirror and saw how disheveled and strained she looked. She frowned, "Thank you Fetch. Everything was going crazy there."

Fetch shook his head, "It wont last long, 10 minutes or so. I might have some scrolls ".

Tyris smiled "That's OK, I just need time to refocus. It won't be easy , I guess this is like an addict under withdraw. ...don't feel bad, In the end it will be for the best."

The pair walked back to the study together. "Thank you Galatea, you are correct once again. Unfortunately it is only a temporary reprieve. "

Clovis handed Tyris a box, "Take this, no charge. ", he said with a smile.

Tyris opened it and inside was a simple jade ring, with a silver design on it. She looked at it and nodded , "Thank you Clovis", and put it on.

Clovis continued, "I wouldn't rely on it all the time. Maybe take it off a few minutes a day first, then maybe a few hours. It will ward you from evil and the compulsions of the Dragon's flame, but you will eventually develop your own resistances as well."

Tyris nodded and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek,"Thank you. For everything."

Fetch was relieved. He hated to see Tyris suffer . As he relaxed in a chair. Some servants brought in a large tray with an object under a cloth. When they set it down Clovis, withdrew the cloth.

"Before we congratulate ourselves there's another matter we must attend to. Our little assassin. Normally I would dispose of him, but he's a warforged..and therefore quite interesting, also I believe you know him. I feel he might not be responsible for his actions.", Clovis proclaimed with Trip in a small cage.

Trip pleaded," 1000 pardons! I don't know what came over me. I was compelled by a voice to slay Master Fetch, but strangely now its gone. "

Frank poked the warforged scout through the bars with a sheathed dagger." Aww ..can we keep him."

Fetch signaled for him to be released. "Its OK . Guess your coming with us. "

* * *

><p>The companions spent another night at Clovis's mansion. The rest of the their stay was quite quiet and comfortable. Tyris seemed fine, she seemed a little clumsy but otherwise was fine. Frank spent a good hour arguing with Galatea to let him wield her, but she flatly refused. Surry spent the last night with Clovis. Fetch didn't want to know what they were doing. It was still too weird for him. Trip promised to repent for his actions. He swore to serve faithfully till his debt was repaid. The cleric thought of dismissing his oath, but he had spent too much time with knights. He knew that most military types placed strong conviction in their oaths. Dismissing an oath would be a grave insult.<p>

The next day Fetch's crew bid Clovis farewell. Clovis insisted that they stay again at his humble abode the next time they came back to McDunnalds. He summoned a carriage to take his guests to the 3rd army mustering area.

The Mustering grounds was chaotic and a mess. Many soldiers , guards, and knights were lined up in various ques. There were some official soldiers here to attempt to keep things organized, but it was a losing cause. Fortunately the carriage driver seemed to know the area well, and inquired about their destination from a friendly guard. In a few minutes, they were headed to their destination.

"Captain Fetch!", a young boyish soldier yelled, as Fetch and his friends were dropped off.

Fetch nodded at the approaching soldier ,"I am Captain Fetch, and you are?"

"Bram! I'm Lieutenant Bram. I will be your liaison officer till we get things settled. Its been a mess here. We aren't use to handling so many soldiers at once. This campaign against the Darkriver horde is new to most of us. ". Bram said quickly.

"New? I thought you guys were constantly battling humanoids and bandits.",asked Fetch.

"Yes that's true. But mostly skirmishes and defensive engagements. When we do go on the offensive its normally on a small scale. But Olive has mobilized over 10,000 troops. I'll explain more when we meet Colonel Fields. Your companions...are they your personal guard?", asked Bram

"This is Frank , he will be my head man at arms. This is Trip, he will be my personal scout. This is Surry my personal mage. And this is Tyris, my bard.", Fetch said quickly.

"Well whatever you want! I've heard of stranger camp followers. One guy brought along his personal astrologer. Another guy had a masseuse.", Bram said as he led them to a large command tent. Fetch's companions stayed outside as he entered.

Inside the tent was an elderly man in a chain tunic, Fetch could surmise from his tabard that it must be Colonel Fields. Sitting on his right were 2 men. One appeared to be a young knight from the north lands, another appeared to be a young soldier from Grom. They were both about Fetch's age and their tabard indicated they were lieutenants . Sitting on his left was a large smiling dwarf, his tabard indicated he was a captain like Fetch. , Next to him was a red haired halfling, and a pretty elf with short magenta hair. Further to his left was a large Grommish man wearing an unusual spiked helm. He only had 1 lieutenant with him, a thin gaunt bald man with a large scar across his face.

"Welcome aboard Captain Fetch. You came highly recommended by General Olive herself. From your file , it says you were promoted immediately to captain , skipping lieutenant, you must have impressed her greatly . " . The 2 younger human lieutenants muttered their disapproval . Col Fields directed him to sit next to the 2 uncomfortable men. "Welcome to the 15th battalion of the 3rd army. The Goldchips! ", Fields seemed proud of the name, the smiling dwarf just rolled his eyes.

"Let me start with quick introductions. That's Captain Hrolf , and Lt Gainey. Thatès Captain Torsten , with Lt Kanjo and Lt Cala. and finally your 2 lts. Osk and Vickers. Its a bit chaotic out there, only Cpt Torstens company had been together for awhile. Captains Hrolfs group was decimated by the first wave of attackers. He's here to recruit and reform his company. Your company hasn't been completely formed yet. I suggest after this meeting Osk and Vickers will aide you in forming your band. "

An aide brought drinks and sweet breads into the tent. Everyone but Hrolf partook in the snack. Lt Kanjo gladly took his share. " Lets get down to business. This is new to most of us. Cpt Torsten being the exception. We've engaged in short raids and skirmishes in the past but never a battle of such magnitude. The logistics alone are quite staggering. General Olive has taken the bulk of the army to engage the Darkriver horde near the northern wold. Its our mission to patrol and engage enemy forces that attempt to use or raid along the road to Karlston. My plan is to move in force and engage any enemy we find. Afterwards we can split up and guard the following strategic positions."

Col Fields took out a map and had several areas marked. Fetch recalled traveling down the road, but some of the land marks and roads seemed out of place or misdrawn.

"Err Sir, how recent are those maps? I've been down this road 2 months ago, and they don't seem 100% correct.", said Fetch unsure if he should voice his opinion here or in private.

Fields frowned at the comment, " I can assure you, the best cartographers in the land has guaranteed me of the accuracy of these maps. My scribes will provide you with a copy as soon as possible. Please ready your forces immediately. Our marching orders can come at any time."

Hrolf and Gainey left after the meeting was adjourned. Fetch offered to shake Hrolfs hand but he returned his gesture with a steely gaze. "Damn noble brats...", he snarled in a whisper, but still loud enough for all to hear.

Osk and Vickers did not seem enthused to meet their new captain. "Love to chat sir, but we have to see to the organization of the men. Will meet you soon at the base camp.", they saluted and marched out .

Torsten however was engaged with a heated discussion with his men. He simply walked up to Fetch and saluted. " So my men and I have a wager. I say you're the famous Warmaster of the host, they say there's no way it could be you."

Fetch was unsure about his answer , he still wanted to remain incognito, and he guessed from Olive's orders his cover was still being kept.

Torsten waited for his answer, but after Fetch's hesitation he gruffly remarked, "Never mind, I don't know what I was thinking. Lets go, I'll buy drinks Kanjo." The dwarf and halfling left. The elf stayed and curtsied elegantly for Fetch, before she followed the pair. She winked at him seductively as she left. Fetch marveled at Lt Cala. She was stunning even for an elf , she was of average height , fit not overly muscular and had generous curves, she seemed out of place as an officer in a war camp.

Fetch wasn't sure his next course of action, he left the camp and was met once again by Bram. "I hope that went well Sir, lets get you to the main camp and properly assemble your men.

Osk and Vickers , although both were young, and appeared similar were arguing about troop composition. They were attempting to come to a conclusion of what troops to recruit from the mustering grounds. Vicker's appeared to want tactical and assault squads, while Osk wanted support and skirmish units. Fetch had some familiarity of the way Grommish troops were divided.

The basic unit was the tactical squad. They were an all purpose group composed mainly of light infantry with shields, clubs and slings . The rarer heavy infantry squads were called assault squads. They were typically armed with 2handed weapons with heavy or medium armor and were tasked with breaking enemy ranks and leading charges. Support squads were mainly exclusively mages and clerics. Skirmish squads were light footmen , specialized in open combat in rough terrain. There were also heavy weapons squads , composed of golems , and Dragon squads, which were equipped with various dragon golems. Grommers rarely relied on cavalry but there were also the rare cavalry squads. Finally the command squad was the unit commanders personal squad, most leaders employed one as an elite unit, or at least had a group that could be sacrificed to ensured his survival.

Fetch was tired of their arguing. He quickly interjected "Listen you 2 dolts. While you 2 are arguing other units are recruiting all the good troops, you 2 just follow me. Now look, we are going to do a lot of traveling, and from what I understand there won't be much heavy engagements. So we'll probably be looking at the majority as tactical and skirmish . Maybe 1 or 2 support. How much field experience have either of you 2 have anyways?"

Osk proudly stated ," I was a crusader in the great host, I served under General Hero himself . I came to the south after our victory seeking new challenges. "

Vickers looked a little ashamed, "I don't have any field experience . I had 2 years training in the McDunnalds war academy . This is my first command."

"General Hero himself eh? Where in the battle were you positioned? ", inquired Fetch.

"I was at the center of the battlefield along with the rest of the Order of the boar. Fiends and gnolls fell to my terrible axe as they attempted to break our ranks!", he boasted proudly.

"LIAR LIAR LIAR HAHA PANTS ON FIRE!", Frank laughed as he grabbed Osk and vigorously messed up his hair. "Listen , I was in the center of the great host, and there weren't any boar there. The clan of the boar was on the right flank in the hills with the squirrel boys. And none of the war chiefs refers to themselves as general in the north, its champion. And Hero's a chick , with honking huge breasts not a dude! Like if your gonna put on airs and make up tall tales, at least do it right!"

Osk finally squirmed out of Franks grasp, and drew his axe. "How dare you lay your hands on me and question my honesty ! I've split men in half for less!" he yelled fiercely.

A small crowd started gathering, Fetch threw up his hands. The first day on the job and one of his subordinates was gonna get killed. " Listen, here's my guess, from your age you were a member of a militia along the border. When the mists left you took the opportunity like a lot of us eventually did to make a name for yourself in the south. Some careful boasting and you passed their joke of a veterans program , and with enough butt kissing you earned a commission. I could be wrong, and you served with the host, but if you did, then you should know who I am. Am I right or am I right?" , asked Frank .

"You stain my honor, for that DIE!", said a clearly agitated Osk. He swung his axe at the unarmed Frank. Frank easily stepped to the side and the axe bit deeply into the ground.

Frank placed his foot on the blunt of the axe and calmly pressed down. "Nice swing , but it leaves you open, also if you missed you are vulnerable to a counter attack."

Osk released the axe , and drew a hidden dagger from his back. He thrusted at the mocking warrior in front of him. Frank scrambled back as the dagger came close to piercing him." Whoa, that's close. Your skill with the blade is much better then that of your axe. I revise my theory. I think you weren't part of the militia but a 2 bit thief or bandit. After the mists, you decide to reinvent yourself in the south, and live off the glories of those that bled in the great battle."

Osk quickly tired of chasing the taunting warrior and prepared to throw his blade. His throwing stance was that of a master. He adopted a similar stance to Tyris or Earl when they prepared to throw . Despite his lack of skill with the axe, Fetch could see he was skilled at dagger throwing. He could sense that things were getting out of control fast.

"Thats enough , son. ", a high pitched mechanical voice said as a crossbow bolt was placed against Osk's throat. Trip had scrambled up and pressed his loaded crossbow upwards against Osk's exposed neck.

"Awww, things were getting interesting. ", said Frank.

Osk dropped his blade, and Trip lowered his crossbow. "This isn't over! I don't care who you are! This isn't the last you heard from Sir Osk of the Boar!" . Osk turned around and marched out of the camp towards Fields camp.

"Hey , if he quits, can I have his job? " asked Frank.

* * *

><p>Fetch together with Lt Vickers and temporary lt Trip made their way to the mustering grounds. Lt Bram witnessed the entire affair earlier, and went to Col Fields camp to explain the situation. Fetch could tolerate Vickers with little field experience, but he would have nothing to do with Osk who not only lied but an attacked an unarmed man with both axe and blade. He was fairly sure Frank was in no danger , but an officer should not throw tantrums at taunts.<p>

Most of the hastily assembled squads were already selected. There were still many troops to be selected but their quality was questionable. Fetch didn't like this recruitment method, it seemed more like an auction to him. However the more the thought about it, the more it seemed to fit the way the merchant princes of Grom operated. He had Surry make a note of his suggestion to change the current recruitment structure then he went and talked to some of the recruits . He didn't worry about his appearance or age. If any of the men had trouble with him in command, he was sure Trip or Frank could beat it out of them. He was looking for experience and cohesion in his squads. He met several authentic veterans from the great host. Unlike the other squads that sniffed or seemed unimpressed with the young captain. They bowed and humbly requested to serve under him. Despite not wanting to pick assault units, Fetch decided having a few squads of veterans might not be a bad thing. In the end . He ended up with 4 tactical , 2 assault, 1 skirmish, and 1 support squad. He hand picked a few others from various assault groups to round out his command group. Vickers didn't seem too impressed with his selection, but he kept his mouth shout.

Fetch wasted no time in organizing the groups. He had Trips platoon composed of 2 tactical 1 skirmish and 1 support squad. He appointed Surry as Trips sgt. He hated to admit it , but she probably had more practical experience then anyone in his group except Trip. Vickers group group was the 2 assault and 2 tactical units. Vickers didnt seem comfortable with the troops assigned to him, he preferred a more mobile group and diverse group, but Fetch wanted to give him an easy command to begin with. He also appointed Frank as his sergeant to make sure things ran smoothly. Fetch wasn't sure if he could appoint sergeants and corporals, but he did it anyways. Things were chaotic enough without having to wait for leaders. His command group was practically another assault squad. It was an assault squad with Tyris and himself included. He loathed to split up his group, but he wanted people he could trust and depend on in positions where he could count on them.

After a haggard Bram returned, they were off to requisition supplies and gear. Most had their own gear, but he wanted additional missile and engineering gear. Shovels, saws, picks , ropes,...as much as he could get he gathered. A small train of mules and carts finished off his group.

Fetch was in his element. He knew there wasn't time to train all the men properly. So he had a quick meeting with his people in charge to run down basic procedures, and what was expected of them. Some of the men grumbled about the amount of work , and serving under officers so young. Many hinted that he must have gotten their posts from grafts or bribes. A quick beating from Frank or Surry straightened them up.

* * *

><p>Fetch waited behind the ancient wall. He could hear the ogre and goblin voices. His scouts told him there were approximately 30-40 raiders. Maybe 5 ogres or giants. He could hear the snarl of wolves as well.<p>

He grinned. If he was the enemy, he would have the wolves scouting, but his opponent was lazy. It would save him the trouble of trying to track and hunt them down. He looked at his men. There were only the 2 assault and his command squads. He saw Tyris, and a thin wrinkle of worry bothered him. She seemed to be doing better, but had bouts of dizziness and sickness the past few weeks. Sometimes she would snap and lose her temper for no apparent reason, but he could tell she was still Tyris. He was deeply worried her personality would change to something he wouldn't recognize but his fears were unfounded.

Tyris turned to Fetch, she seemingly knew he was thinking about her. She nodded and smiled. Fetch relied on her to signal the attack. Her hearing was amazing. She signaled with gestures that there were 60 raiders, mostly hobgoblins and goblins, amongst them 10 ogres, 20 wolf riders and 4 of something else Fetch couldn't understand. She nodded again and suddenly stood up with her bow singing a Northern war song. Fetch rolled up and intoned a prayer on his men, as he saw a series of arrows strike a hobgoblin wearing priestly garb.

The rest of the hidden troops rose up as well, and roared various war crys. Fetch had them redivided into their former orders. The first squad drew their numbers from the lion, mammoth , and ice griffon. The second squad was from the squirrel, narwhal, and boar . His command group , he put everyone else in, or people that might need to be watched. Torsten told him that he should put the best people in his command squad, but Fetch didn't like the idea of weaker units and elite units. He just wanted units that worked.

The former knights left their hidden positions and attacked the raiders in the narrow ruins. Even though they were outnumbered, the element of surprise and the narrow corridors threw the enemy into confusion. The enemy quickly recovered however and they moved their heavily hobgoblin and infantry to the front, and retreated their goblin skirmishers and archers to the rear. Most of the wolf riders were caught in the ruins, but the surviving riders began their outflank on their outnumbered foe.

An armored ogre smashed his maul into a knight's shield, cracking it and driving the man to the ground. The ogre calmly stepped on top of the wounded knight , crushing the remaining life out of him, and readied another swing at the retreating warriors. It shouted insults at the tepid knights, but suddenly his body was thrown back in a thunderous clap, as lightning and stone impacted heavily onto its chest. The assaulting object was an ancient rune covered warhammer and it hovered in midair briefly before flying back to Fetch's hand. The knights surged forward once again and pierced the stunned and staggered ogre with several mortal wounds. Before the knights could push their advantage a robed reptilian mage engulfed the bloody corridor with a swirl of fire. One of the knights fell, but the rest fell back and dispersed into the ruins. Most apparently had experience fighting demons and mages.

The battle had stalled quicker then Fetch had hoped for. Their mages had stopped his initial assault sooner then expected. Fetch fought reptilian foes before but wasn't sure what these types were exactly. They were fiery red in color and they appeared to favor fire magics. Tyris calmly touched his shoulder, and signaled him to duck. Fetch chastised himself for losing track of the battle and he quickly ducked under the cover of the ruin wall as a hail of arrows fell into their position. Fetch's armor and shield protected him from any stray arrows that fell or deflected past their cover. Although Tyris was tall, she still managed to roll herself up into a small ball against the wall and avoided the missile fire.

A Grommish war cry suddenly roared from behind the enemy ranks, mixed in with frenzied Goblin yells. Fetch waited a few seconds then stood up and saw Surry's and Vicker's remaining squads engage the enemy's rear. He spied another red lizard mage casting a ball of fire into the advancing Grommers. The squad scattered , but he saw Frank leap at the mage striking him down with a shield bash then sword slash combo. Tyris assumed her former position , she scanned the battlefield, and fired a succession of shots seemingly at a wall. An arrow struck a reptilian foot, its owner shot up, and a arrow buried itself into its neck. The mage fell backwards but another arrow buried itself into its chest . "just in case", Tyris said pausing from her song.

The battle was soon over. With their heavy infantry caught in the ruins, and their archers and support troops caught by the Grommish flanking attack, the raiders were thrown into confusion. Fetch could see Surry raise a wall of ice, to cut off any hope of escape. He frowned at her choice. He would prefer if they chased a fleeing foe rather then fight a cornered foe. His company came together fairly well in the last few weeks, but there were still some tactical issues he had to work out.

Tyris and Fetch exited their sniper position to survey the battlefield. Fetch took the normal way down, while Tyris sat on the wall facing away . She leaned backwards , so her body was upside down with only her lower legs supporting her weight. She paused a second, and then waited. Fetch saw her do this many times, but wondered why she suddenly stopped.

"Can I get a hand here Fetch,", she said in a quiet embarrassed voice, so the other knights couldn't hear . Fetch raced down and supported her, as she flipped down . "Sorry about that, I lost my balance there. I'm losing my edge ", she said with a smile. Fetch knew she was going to lose some of her "edge" after her link with the Dragon's flame was severed. He just didn't expect her to take it so well.

He considered saying something witty, when suddenly a bloodied ogre burst from a pile of corpses, and smashed Fetch's side with a heavy spiked gauntlet. Fetch barely had time to block the blow with his shield, but the force of the attack slammed him back heavily against an ancient wall. The ogre grasped a large spiked club and swung once again. Fetch quickly intoned a prayer of protection as he raised his shield again to block. The spiked club clipped Fetch on the shoulder, crushing bone and tearing flesh. Fetch ignored the pain and took the time the ogre needed to recover from his swing to fall back . He readied a blinding prayer, but the ogre howled and lurched awkwardly on one foot. Fetch could see a blur of black and red spin around the ogre. A stab to the foot, a slash to the tendon. A kick to the knee. Fetch had trouble following the flurry of blows Tyris landed on the ogres leg.

The ogre lost its balanced and fell forward. Tyris took a short leap and landed on its back . She delivered a quick stab through the neck with her rapier before the ogre crashed to the ground. She waited a second on top of the beast, then satisfied that it was incapable of rising, hopped off and appeared at Fetch's side.

"I guess you didn't lose ALL your edge," Fetch said as he intoned a prayer of healing on his shoulder. They continued their survey over the battlefield. They met up with Frank and Surry who were dispatching their downed foes.

"Any of the mages survived?", asked Fetch. Frank and Surry shook their heads.

"When they die they either burn up or they explode. ", grimaced Surry.

"Makes it hard to loot.", said Frank clearly disapointed.

Vickers found the 4 companions and was clearly happy. "That was epic sir! Now I know why you bring along your own bard! To compose songs of your great victories! That's the second group of raiders we vanquished. We taught them a lesson they won't soon forget!"

"Are you sure? cuz their all dead !", said Frank as he grabbed Vickers , put him in a head lock and messed up his hair. He released him before he could protest ."Now go count bodies or something, work out a kill ratio or whatever you do. " He told his commanding officer.

Vickers nodded and happily went about his work. Fetch didn't like the fact that Frank was bossing around his commanding officer, but the 2 seemed to work well together.

All in all , Fetch's company lost 6 men. 14 were wounded but Fetch quickly got them back to their feet. The other clerics assigned to them, marveled at their young commanders mastery of the healing arts. Most of the injured were from the enemy mages. Trip later returned and reported 3 wolf riders escaped. His unit was only able to stop 5 of them.

Fetch knew that was one the weakness of the Grommish army. If a full detachment was deployed they could compensate for their lack of cavalry with their skyships and their magic. But in small scale battles, they had to rely on positioning to counter enemy cavalry. A northern cavalry charge could easily break his ranks thought Fetch.

The other weakness was their lack of specialized ranged troops. Most of their troops had some missile capability, and their dragon squads were more then a match for archers, but they didn't have enough of them. Once again, a large force could compensate but in small battles the weaknesses were more glaring.

He thought about ordering their troops to strip their foes , but they were already happily engaged in their task. It was a Grommish right to loot the fallen. He instead told them they had 10 minutes before they moved. It was getting dark, and he wished to fall back to his prepared position. It was true they stopped 2 large raider detachments, but he was concerned about the amount of raiders they were facing. Could the enemy forces be more then were reported? Or was it just a coincidence the raiders came along his route. The news from the front was that Olives forces had tied up the main force of the Blackriver horde. Her skyship raiders were systematically destroying the enemies supply and isolated elements. It was a good strategy, one they should have used instead of risking it all on a large field battle like they did with the gnolls. He would submit his report and hope someone with a clearer view of the overall battle could make sense of what was happening.

* * *

><p>Fetch kissed Tyris as he made his nightly patrol. She was getting fatigued earlier then normal, but she claimed she was alright. He was naturally concerned for her well being, but she said she wanted to stay and compose a song about the great Warmaster. He chuckled at that thought, she generally never wrote any songs, she sometimes changed a verse or a phrase of a song or a poem to better suit her tastes, but he never saw her compose her own piece.<p>

"If you're gonna write a ballad about me. Please don't tell everyone the truth, exaggerate as much as you possibly can!", he said as he slipped out the tent.

Since Fields maps were terribly incorrect , they had to revise their initial patrol areas. Fields and Hrolf's units camped by the ruins near McDunnalds and were in charge of the patrols there. Torsten's and Fetch's companies camped by the ruin fort closer to Karlston. Fetch initially considered it inefficient, but with the large patrols of raiders in the area, he thought it was most fortunate Fields maps were incorrect. Fetch's and Torsten's company had a friendly rivalry going on, to see who can kill the most raiders. Incredibly, Torsten's company was leading, but Fetch thought today's battle would bring his numbers closer.

Fetch passed Surry and Cala's tent. The two were apparently childhood friends from the Eagleclaw Barony. They both served together in the town guard or something, he recalled Surry saying. She also laughed that Agni use to court her, before they left the barony, and told Fetch that he should get to know his future daughter in law. Cala was supposedly a better tracker and archer the Surry but lacked her versatile magic ability. He could hear them chatter away in their musical elven tongue , and thought it best not to listen in. For a human, Fetch could understand and speak Elvish fairly good, but he lacked the distinctive rhythmical speech pattern.

He walked by Torsten's tent, and heard loud snoring from within. The guard posted outside his tent saluted him as he walked by. Fetch kind of liked Torsten. The dwarf was a veteran of the last orc war, the great war, and the demon horde. He always took the direct approach in battle, which often resulted in unnecessary casualties but he always pulled his unit through in the end. The dwarf was very skilled in a fight too. He watched Frank and Torsten in a friendly duel last week. They were both evenly matched. After a few minutes, Frank used Hildraxels move by "opening" his guard to lure Torsten in . Instead the dwarf refrained from the opening and commented to Frank that he had his guard open. The spectators laughed at that comment. Frank protested and tried to explain what he was doing, but Torsten took his lapse of concentration and slammed Frank to the ground. It was all in good fun , Franks pride was hurt more then his back.

Next he walked by the supply tents. Outside Lt Kanjo was sitting on a barrel, whittling wood. He gave Fetch a creepy smile as he walked past. Trip and Kanjo had history apparently. They didn't talk much, but he noticed how the 2 would stare menacingly at each other in camp. During the Great War, Trip's unit the 5th Warforged Marine Corp attempted a beach assault against positions held by Kanjo's unit the 3rd Dogoons. The battle was particularity fierce. Even though the marines managed to break through, the casualties they suffered forced them to abandon their gains and retreat. Kanjo was a specialized fire sorcerer, and it was rumored he didn't care if friends got in the way of his blasts. The cleric wasn't sure if that was reputation or truth. If that was true , Fetch thought his own fellows would have killed him by now. However, he was in Torsten's unit, and the 2 both believed in victory at all costs.

Fetch thought it was important to check the guard , and gauge the morale of his men. They seemed pretty confident after the 2 easy victories, but he still liked the contact he had with his men. A few of them were engaged in a knife throwing game at one camp. At another camp he saw a large group watch Trip and Frank play a simple balancing game with sticks. Each would take turns to pull a stick out of a pile without it toppling. It was a game children played, but it took on an adult flair when money was involved. Satisfied with the state of his camp he began to walk back to his tent.

"Let me in! There's monsters out there!", said a haggard voice.

"Sorry Sir! No one is allowed in our camp after dark. You can camp 50 paces outside if you wish.", said the stern guard.

"How about if there's 10 gold in it for you.", said the voice.

"How about if I take your money and kick your ass 50 paces outside of the camp.", said the guard angrily as a scuffle began to take place.

That wasn't the response Fetch wanted, but it got the desired result. Grommers will be Grommers he sighed as he moved in to break up the melee.

When Fetch got to the guard post, he saw the 2 guards wrestling each other in the dark. He intoned a simple orision of light. The guards saw what had happened and they released their grip on each other.

"Sorry sir, there was a trapper or huntsmen here, he gave us the slip in the dark.", said a red faced guard.

"No I didn't I'm still right here.", said a nondescript looking trapper, leaning against the wall.

"I'll handle this ", said Fetch recognizing the trapper. He walked towards the man and both of them left the safety of the camp.

"You saw through my disguise rather quickly,"said the disappointed trapper.

"No..your disguise was perfect, its just your cocky attitude I recognize.", smiled Fetch, "So why are you harassing my guards , I'm sure you could easily slip past them or put on some Grommish captain disguise and demanded entry. "

"Oh no...it would be royal adventurer or nothing. I just wanted to test them out, see if they were doing their jobs. Its little things like that , that makes me happy with my work.", he said wistfully.

"Your plan didn't go quite as expected ", said Fetch," It kind of went off track at McDunnalds, and now I'm not sure if I need to maintain a disguise. Tyris lost the link to her sword. I don't think she qualifies as an immortal or near immortal anymore. I'm not sure if even the snakemen are even after her anymore, the last time we met them, there were 50 of them, big ones too, they didn't seem to be targeting her."

Earl the trapper looked at Fetch questioningly, "First off, do you think the snakemen will care if she lost her artifact if they attack again? Secondly, don't think your little girly bard is the only immortal in these parts. There are other people they are after."

Fetch considered telling him about Clovis's forge, but he enjoyed the idea that he knew something he didn't. "So what are you here for anyways? Just to visit an old friend?"

" I don't have any old friends...its a long lonely road..friends only get in the way or get killed...", he softly said in a bitter tone. Fetch almost felt sorry for him but his tone changed," I have better things to do with my spare time anyways. There's always a tiefling brothel opening up that I have to visit and rate. For my book I'm writing you see. Earls guide to damned women. ", the thought of a tiefling brothel gave Fetch a slight chill. They were amongst the ugliest women he had ever seen, but after every demon war there were always a rash of them. Tieflings had very few avenues of work, banditry, mercenary , adventuring, or whores were there only employment choices.

"But seriously... I need you to pass an urgent message to Olive. The forces that were suppose to reinforce you from Karlston aren't coming. ", Earl said.

"WHAT! Olive was depending on them before she made her final push. What happened, why did Governor Nils cancel his support.", exclaimed Fetch.

"Well...long story...Nils is dead. I killed him...now don't give me that look. He was going to betray you guys. I found out he cut a deal, with whoever riled up the Darkriver horde. I'm sure it wasn't just them either. I placed a lot of incriminating evidence at the murder site, his command staff will be paralyzed with indecision for the next while. They won't be sure who to trust. They wont be aiding you, but they wont be attacking you either.", said Earl stretching and yawning .

"Why would he betray us, we're humans , races of light all that good stuff, why aid goblins. ", asked Fetch confused. " Was it money ? I'm sure you Grommers have more then the goblins."

Earl looked around for a soft area of ground." Governor Nils saw the writing on the wall. With the mists gone, and Olive and entire army at her back things were going to change. Trade with the north was gonna reopen. The 3rd army will systematically wipe out any tribes or bandits in Grommish territory. Reestablish centralize rule. Guys like him wont be able to run their territories like their own private fiefdoms anymore. He liked the status quo, but knew he wasn't strong enough to resist change. So he sided with someone he thought was strong enough. Unfortunately for him, he fell down the stairs on top of my dagger...5 times. "

Fetch nodded, he knew Clovis was right, but he never thought it would degenerate to civil war. Olive would have to be told at once.

"Oh and another thing. The Infernal Legion of Ari the fallen has thrown his lot with the Darkriver horde. Also the Goblins of the howling woods, and a sizable contingent of giants from Frost haven. ", said Earl grimly as he finished making his camp. He started to light a small fire.

Fetch heard the name of Ari the fallen. He was the son of Lady Janya from Mammoth keep . The story he heard was he was banished for some reason or another. He wasn't sure what infernal legion he commanded. The goblins of the howling woods were a mystery. He didn't recall any howling woods from any maps he studied. Perhaps it was a local name. The giants of Frosthaven was a name he heard often enough. Frosthaven was a nation of giants that frequently launched raids with their massive longboats on the civilized lands. They were a terrible sight to behold in battle.

"How many? Do you know? ", asked Fetch trying to get as much information as possible.

Earl unwrapped a half eaten roll of bread, and ate a cold piece of cured meat. " Exactly 3333 in the legion, barbazu, or bearded devils mainly. Nobody knows the exact number of goblins, not even the goblins but I figure at least 50,000. And at least 40 long boats landed so roughly 1000 giants is my guess. "

Fetch was stunned by the numbers. This afternoon victory seemed certain, but now...a full scale retreat would have to be ordered.

"Don't beat your self up right now. You won't be able to get a message through to Olive by magical means. The hills she fortified herself in are protected. Warded against malevolent as well as benign magics like that. You will have to wait till morning. I'm leaving in the morning as well, to make sure Baltar's port is still on our side . Organize your thoughts , get a good night sleep. Tomorrow will be busy.", said Earl calmly.

Fetch breathed deeply, he knew Earl was right. He already started to draw up plans on who to warn, and the path they would have to take. Earl handed him a scroll with a royal adventurers seal. Fetch had seen seals like this before but never this elaborate. He always suspected Earl was a royal adventurer, but was never sure till now. He somehow thought it would be a free wheeling lifestyle , where all your expenses would be paid, and you could wine and dine on the governments expense. He was sure that was how they all lived, but looking at the trapper in front of him, sitting in his small camp, eating a half roll of bread and cured meat, he knew some took the job quite seriously. He thought about handing Earl the imprisoned blade, but something held him back. He trusted the man, but wasn't sure if he could part with it. It was a part of Tyris, a cold dark part, but a part of her all the same.

Fetch unexpectedly sat down next to Earl and handed him a flask of Plateau brandy. He picked it up in Baltar's port, because he thought it funny that he was buying brandy he helped prepared himself. King paid him 4 silver a day to bottle crates of it. The merchant sold it to him for a princely sum of 25 gold. Earl took it and smiled. "You're alright Fetch. When I saw you fight those brigands unarmed on the plateau, I thought maybe I should step in , because there's not enough good hearted people in the world. Too many people like myself ..cold blooded murderers heh."

"You have to do what you have to do. If that many forces are coming to get us , I'm sure they wont leave quietly even if they defeat us. They must have been promised much treasure. Treasure they won't get unless they sack a city or two. If you didn't kill the governor, his armies and more importantly his city would serve as a base against us. ", said Fetch drinking from the brandy as well.

" That's only a guess. Who knows, a public revelation of his dealings might have been enough to stop him. I took the direct brutal approach. He had a wife and 4 children you know, I'm sure they would prefer if I took another approach..", a silence hung between the 2 men huddled by the fire," Don't worry I stopped caring about my victims a long time ago. You can't be in my line of work if you care. I hate to admit it Fetch , but I admire you. I'm sure since we've met you've killed at least as much men as I have. Maybe more. But you have still have hope, still have friends, you even managed to keep a wife. How is she by the way? Besides the fall from immortality, and that crap..did you manage to knock her up finally heh?" , Earl said relaxing.

Fetch considered telling him about Kard's Prophecy but chose against it, it was too weird to talk about . "She's fine, it took awhile to adjust from losing her artificat but she seems fine now, just gets dizzy in the morning, throws up occasionally, sometimes gets moody and eats a lot. and to answer your second question, it doesn't look like we are able to have kids. " Even though he was apparently capable of having children, Surry and Agnar being proof of this, he didn't want to single her out. They were in this together.

"Your joking right? but I'm a bit jealous, it would be nice to find someone who was in my line of work . Someone I could rely on , share with, care for. But that would probably end badly. I'm sure I would kill her with in a week." ,Earl said with a rare bit of raw honesty. He quickly realized his "lapse", " well its late..I should get some sleep, people to spy on , bad guys to kill tomorrow. Whatever you do not choose Earl as a name if its a boy.", he said as he lied down his blanket.

"What are you talking about. I told you we can't have kids. ", said Fetch puzzled.

Earl looked at him puzzled and sighed . He then got up and packed his blanket. Fetch was interested in his strange change of behavior. Was the ground too hard or something?

"Ok , lets get into camp and find your lady friend a real old fashioned healer. One who has an idea about midwifery .", chuckled Earl.


	24. Chapter 24

Fetch was stunned. His initial reaction was shock , then joy, afterwards a sense of confidence and happiness. Now he was stunned.

He looked at Tyris , she was sleeping but she had a large smile on her face. Fetch couldn't remember if he ever saw her so happy. Her intial reaction to Earl was less then favorable. It seemed she met him before ...a long time ago. She was ready for a fight at the sight of him, but Fetch stopped the situation before it degenerated. Earl explained a long time ago he crossed blades with Roland and Tyris. Something about an Avatar of Rawk and a mental asylum. After the initial uneasiness, the 3 went to one of the older clerics in his support squad and had him examine Tyris. Fetch thought Earl didn't need to be there, but Earl was pretty insistent he didn't want him to mess this up.

The old cleric was of the Koryis faith. A faith of peace and healers. Fetch thought if he had to rechoose a god, he would pick someone like that. After his examinations, he told them the good news. Tyris was with child. Tyris and Fetch were both shocked. It was the height of the young couples dreams.

"I'll let you 2 be,", said Earl," Don't forget your errands tomorrow. ", and with that he vanished.

As Fetch laid with his purring wife, he recalled the supposed god Kard, came to him in a dream, and told him that Tyris would not bear him a child. Was the god wrong? He didn't seem like that great of a prophet. He had a fish on his head, how could anyone take that seriously. Besides , he was the god of trickery, wouldn't it be his prerogative to lie about stuff like that. A cold shiver ran down Fetch's spine, what if something happened to Tyris before the child was born. Would that fulfil his prophecy. Was his prophecy absolute? He mentioned that someone was changing the fates, didn't that imply that fates could be change. What would be capable of changing them? A wizard? Another god? an artifact? Fetch's head started to hurt from his own questions and the implications they raised.

He stared at his happy sleeping wife, and decided to be content for the moment.

* * *

><p>"I should be going with you! We can't separate now!", protested Tyris.<p>

Fetch shook his head and repeated his orders, " Surry and Trip will accompany me to Olive's camp. Surry says she has the ability to get herself and 1 or 2 others there rapidly. The rest of the company will accompany Torsten's company to report to Fields and fall back to McDunnalds. "

Torsten didn't like the plan at all, but Fetch had received written orders from a senior royal adventurer. Their word was equal to that of a general on the field. "Shouldn't we wait for Olives orders to fall back? Wouldn't it be more wise if we waited with Fields and Hrolf?"

Fetch looked cross, "Listen, the orders are for us to fall back towards McDunnalds. This position will not be defensible . Olives forces are already deadlocked. Our reinforcements have turned coat. As well we have Duke Ari's legion, the howling goblins, and close to 1000 giants heading this way.

Torsten grimaced then sighed , he loved battle but he wasn't too big on suicide. "Well if you put it that way."

Frank slapped the glum dwarfs back, "I wouldn't worry too much about it Torsten. I'm sure we will be waist deep in goblins or giants before this campaign is over." Franks words brought an evil glint in the dwarfs eye as he started making preparations with his Lieutenants.

Fetch called Frank over to talk privately, Frank was curious about the secrecy. " Listen Frank, I need you to guard Tyris make sure nothing happens to her OK? You're the guy I trust the most, so don't fuck up . Stop with the canary following me routine ok ? Just till I get back "

Frank was puzzled , despite his skill he knew Tyris's skills were on a different level then his. "Oh, I see. The artifact sealing thing. Your worried that she lost a step. Gotcha boss, I won't let anything happen to her. Oh, and the canary is real. I've seen it follow me. Vickers saw it too."

Fetch grew annoyed about the phantom canary once again, he put it out of his mind as more important things were on his mind. He thought about hiding his secret , but Frank was his best friend, and he had to tell him." She's pregnant Frank. That's why shes had bouts of dizziness and morning sickness. "

Frank's eyes narrowed and he looked suspicious. It wasn't the reaction Fetch was expecting. "Kard said she won't be able to bear you any children. He's the keeper of secrets. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't lie."

Fetch countered, " He's the god of trickery. of course he would lie."

Frank shook his head. " Nooo...where were you in religious studies? He's the keeper of truth and secrets. Kard often masks the obvious , he often makes the truth appear as something it isn't . But he doesn't lie . That's what makes him so tricky. To tell the truth and make you think its something else. You asked the god if you were able to have any children, he said you already have 2 and "Tyris won't be able to bear you any children" seems pretty straightforward to me."

Fetch was ashamed of his lack of knowledge of gods. He didn't realize that Kard was that complex of a god. His initial fears started to come back to haunt him. Was the baby in danger? Or even worse, was Tyris in danger?

Frank saw the panic in his friends face and changed his tone, "Hey, forget I said that. You're probably right. Kard was most likely deceiving us , how can you trust a guy with a fish on his head. "

Galatea unexpectedly added ,"We will be vigilant in the defense of your wife and unborn child, have no fear!". Fetch forgot she was there . He only wanted Frank to know, but felt a little reassured with Galatea's oath.

Fetch nodded back uneasily , Frank saluted and walked back to Lieutenant Vickers and Bram to make preparations for the march.

* * *

><p>Fetch waited for Surry outside the camp. She told him that she could get them to Olive's camp faster and safer then anyone else. Even through monster infested territories and through antimagic zones. Fetch brought Trip along as well. Since he was a warforged , he was remarkably small and light weight. Fetch found that besides being an excellent scout, he was a remarkable cartographer and surveyor. The maps he prepared for him were of the highest quality and accuracy. His Intel of the area would be invaluable to Olive, Fetch thought.<p>

Fetch saw Surry and expressed his doubts, "So whats this special means of transport you have? A magic carpet? A spell that summons a Pegasus or griffon ? You know I can do that as well, I'm not sure if it would last long enough or be sturdy enough for our trip. Also I'm not sure the extent of the magical warded area. It might be painful if our means of transport disappeared and we fell tumbling to the ground."

Trip added in his squeaky voice ," Olives forces are approximately 150 miles to the north of us through rough terrain . That would take us 8 days marching or 5 days double march. That's not factoring any delays like enemy patrols or monsters we might encounter. "

Surry seemed nervous, despite his daughter following him for the last 2 months and them training together for almost 2 months before that, Fetch still knew very little about her. Amongst the troops she seemed to know a lot of people, but kept very few if any friends. The only friend she had that Fetch was aware of was Lieutenant Cala from Torsten's company. They were an odd couple the cleric thought. The beautiful archer, and his plain looking daughter.

He knew she was a fair wizard, her skill at magic had improved a fair amount since first they met. He also knew she was an excellent archer, her skill at archery was unrivaled in his company save for Trip and Tyris. Frank asked her if she was studying to become something called an arcane archer or something, Surry responded he should use the proper elven term for "Arcane archer" ...which was loser.

Fetch could sense she still had a deep resentment to her mother. Which was a shame, since Brita was a wonderful woman and Fetch considered her a dear friend. Maybe that's why we don't get along thought Fetch. His daughter still felt betrayed by her, and since Fetch was always supportive and respected Brita that was the last barrier between them.

Surry finally spoke, as Fetch and Trip awaited her method of travel. "This is kind of hard to explain. It started over a year ago. A creature, unlike any I've met in my travels appeared in front of me. I was ambushed by rival orc mercenaries while serving with Ymirs Armsmen, things looked grim for me , but this beast suddenly appeared then crushed and scattered the orcs before it. I was scared at first, the creature was surly and fierce, but it didn't seem to want to hurt me. It even allowed me to ride it , as it literally flew through the heavens and deposited me back to camp. I thought I must have been delirious from a poisoned arrow or something, but over the next few months I found I met the creature a few more times. Even Agni and a few of the armsmen met it, although It only seemed to respond me. I found over time I could summon it. I'm not sure if its linked telepathically like one of Frank's twins and come when I called for it or if it was summoned from an extra dimensional space or dimension. I even considered it to be some sort of subconscious eidilon I created like the mysterious summoners are able to conjure. A projection of ones self created from the aether to do the summoners bidding, but I have serious doubts of that idea. Anyways, It seemed like a noble although vicious beast, and I had no intention of summoning it unless absolutely necessary. It's the fastest creature I've ever seen, faster then a quickling, faster then a dragon , faster then even an air elemental. I think it actually is a form of elemental but I'm not sure."

Fetch and Trip were both fascinated by her tale. Trip who was always curious, clapped his hands at the story. "Summon it ! Summon it!"

Surry nodded, and motioned for them to fall back. Suddenly a greyish blue blur descended like a hurtled rock from the heavens. The 3 soldiers jumped back in surprise , as the massive beast snorted in anger.

"Pixietrampler! ", cried Fetch. He was the first to walk up to pet it, but it snapped its angry jaws at his hand. Fetch withdrew just in time. He could sense the horse wasn't about to attack him, but he knew he shouldn't try crossing his "personal space".

"You..You've met him before?", asked Surry as she approached the horse and petted him. Trip's eyes literally bugged out of his wood and metal head as he watched the massive majestic beast.

Fetch nodded with a smile." That's Pixietrampler! Your grandfathers horse! It carried him through many battles, even the battle against the gnoll demonlord. I've only seen it obey 2 other people, your grandfather obviously and your mother.", Fetch blurted and suddenly wished he hadn't said the last part.

Surry gave a slight frown as she continued petting the horse,"I see, and here I thought I had my own special gift. ...I shouldn't be disappointed, I'm glad I have something of grandfather's legacy. Pixietrampler...thats an odd name. Did my mean old mother gave you that name? Who would want to trample a poor pixie..."

The horse shook his head violently, and stamped its mighty hooves into the ground to indicate it would gladly crush any pixie present.

"Your grandfather didn't like fey ...", Fetch answered, he was about to say "and elves", but he didn't want to bring up his dark past.

Surry gave him a puzzled look," why would anyone hate fey? Elves are practically half fey, thus someone like myself is quarter fey...never mind hop on, We'll bring you to Olive and back , before the evening .

Fetch had rode Pixietrampler before and remembered it as both a scary and exhilarating experience. He remembered literally flying through the chaotic melee of a half million combatants below as Hildraxel and his steed made their way to Amarath.

Fetch placed Trip in his backpack , The little warforge stuck his head out to get a good look at the surroundings, Surry looked at the 2 and smiled. She then reigned the horse and it bounded through the sky .

* * *

><p>The journey was incredibly fast. Fetch thought they could reach their destination in one or two hours. Pixietrampler wasn't exactly flying, but it was leaping and almost hovering in the air. It seemed to enjoy flattening small trees, patches of mushrooms, Fetch wasn't sure but he thought it landed on an unsuspecting brownie once. They past a large band of goblins along the way. Fetch cursed that they were able to evade his company . Instead of going around the group though, Pixietrampler landed right in the middle. It seemed to aim directly at a shaman, and his entourage. Before the goblin knew what happened , he and a nearby underling was squashed flat by a monstrous blur of grey and blue. The other goblins gasped in terror, but Pixietrampler was long gone. Trip managed to get a crossbow shot off from his backpack and nailed a goblin in the chest. He wasn't able to confirm if it was a fatal hit or not , since they were long gone before the goblin fell to the ground.<p>

Surry seemed truly happy and free on the horse. Fetch thought he should mention to her that she didn't need to summon and re summon the horse all the time. He never saw Hildraxel far away from it. He didn't even realize it could be summoned till now.

He turned his back and looked at Trip. He seemed to be absorbing the terrain the layout of the terrain below him.

"So Trip ...what's the deal with you and that Kanjo fellow. The great war was a long time ago, even for those caught in the mists. I thought after the war, all you halflings buried the hatchet, signed a peace accord, formed the Leeha Union. ", asked Fetch trying to make conversation. The great halfling war was one of the few subjects in history that he was familiar with. Cook told him many stories and tales about it. To the people in the north , it was one of the most pivotal and bloody times in history. Over a 2 million halflings and their allies died in the terrible battles between the halfling countries. Demons,Demigods, dragons, dinosaurs, devils , devas, demodands, and daemons were all summoned and deployed in the war by both sides. It was a terrible tragedy . The people of the south only heard veiled rumors of the great halfling war. It was a popular misconception that all the halflings lined up and threw snow balls at each other till one side got cold and wet. Then they all went home for hot chocolate.

"That is true, after the war many peace treaties were signed. The governments of the halflings did not want such a lethal and devastating war to engulf the halfing nations again. Almost all halflings accepted the need to move forward. Those that still had grudges were given the opportunity to settle their differences in honorable duels or accept exile. However, to answer your question, Kanjo is not a halfling and is not bound by such agreements.", explained Trip.

"Wait..wait! Kanjo is not a halfling? He's not a gnome is he? I've seen gnomes , and hes not a gnome, He's about the right height for a halfling, has that paunch, definitely has the appetite , slightly pointed ears, and has that ruddy child like country appearance most halflings have. ", replied Fetch puzzled.

"Let me explain a bit more. After the Great War, the 3 great nations of halflings , the hair foots, tallfellows and the stouts signed many accords of peace. However there were other tribes of halflings that fought as well. The mysterious and magical ice halflings, the country dwelling hobbits, the brutish and harsh forge halflings ... These tribes were not your typical halflings but were accepted into the union as long as they followed its rules. 2 other tribes petitioned to join the union. The artificially created Warforged , and the Kenders. We warforged fought valiantly like many of the other minor tribes. Even the humble hobbit , who are normally pacifist fought bravely. However the Kenders were flighty, sickeningly "cute", and generally kleptomaniacs. They perpetuated many negative connotations of the halfling race. The union were only going to accept one more tribe. And when put to vote, the warforge were overwhelmingly accepted.", said Trip with great pride.

Fetch was extremely puzzled," umm...I hate to break it to you guys , but Kanjo looks more like a halfling then you warforged do, or even forge halflings. I don't know about hobbits and ice halflings. I've never met any."

Trip shook his head, "you don't get it..What defines a halfling? Obviously from the name, our height. But what really separates us from lets say gnomes, or short elves and dwarves?"

Fetch wondered for a bit," umm your appetite?"

Trip shook his head once again, "more stereotyping. I'll make it simple and spare you from more shameful guessing. What's different from Kanjo compared to other halflings. It should be quite obvious to a halfling, but you might miss it due to your height."

Fetch thought but then shrugged. Trip laughed "He wears boots! Hah no self respecting halfling wears boots! Not the winged magical ice halflings, not the evil forge halflings, not even the plump hobbits and definitely not the warforged. We could wear boots if we choose for extra armor, but we generally go with out . Kenders however are like you humans, always wearing shoes. Its disgraceful for a halfling to consider wearing footwear in a non combat situation. That's why he hates me so. Because the warforged were accepted into the union over his soft soled people. Most Kenders still harbor that grudge. It doesn't matter , nobody trust Kenders anyways. Most halflings consider them snotty losers. ", Trip said with a rare streak of venom in his voice.

Fetch shook his head, and then realized it was probably that type of animosity, that started the great war in the first place. He considered it for awhile, and thought he liked Trip a lot more then Kanjo anyways. He wondered if anyone liked Kenders.

* * *

><p>Pixietrampler made quite the entrance at the 3rd army's command corp. In one stride he was past the guards, in another he was outside Olives camp. Or what Fetch thought was Olive's camp. It was similar to the previous tent that he saw at the Great Host. There seemed to be the most people lined up to get in , and messengers and Officers were constantly streaming out.<p>

There was a small alarm at first, of an unidentified object streaking past the aerial defenses, but an officer on a horse drew little attention. Fetch thought about explaining the situation , but he wanted to inform Olive of the situation , get his orders, and rejoin his company as fast as possible.

Fetch dismounted, and told Surry to wait by the stabling area. Fetch took Trip along for the visit. Despite Trip almost killing him a few weeks past, he trusted the little guy . Any maps and surveying information he might provide could be invaluable.

Fetch was at the back of the line, but he shown his royal adventurer sealed orders to the people ahead. Despite his lowly rank, and his youth, he confidently pushed his way forward. For the most part the other messengers and couriers let him pass . There were a few grumblings, but despite his appearance, Fetch was good at projecting a no nonsense serious demeanor that even Majors and Colonels wanted to avoid.

"Coming through", said Fetch " Royal adventurer business." Fetch said to a tall darkly dressed man, that refused to budge.

The man sneered at him, and presented him with his own sealed scroll which also had a royal adventurers seal. " Get back in line boy, know your place and know who your betters are. " the man said coldly.

Fetch wasn't sure what to do at this point. The man might possibly have business more urgent then him, but he doubted it. The man also had a sinister aura about him that also rubbed Fetch the wrong way. Under normal circumstances he would have let it pass, but lives could be at stake here.

"Hey , this isn't some junior royal adventurer's seal here, this is a veteran royal adventurer's seal.", Fetch said making it up as he went. Hakon briefly taught royal adventurer hierarchy but their seals and ranks were all confusing to Fetch. " Let me pass , my mission is of utmost importance, lives could be lost if I am delayed."

The dark dressed man chuckled and showed his seal again, "This is Master royal adventurer Kerr's seal. The Royal Governor Commander of Lower Lueders, the new capital of the north. However important you think your message is from whatever 2 bit royal adventurer its from, he pales in importance compared to my master. Wait your turn boy, before I make it personal." . He said with dark intent and barely hidden contempt.

"Wait,", said a mechanical voice. Trip hopped down and stared at the mans seal, then motioned to see Fetch's seal. "This gentleman's here seal is from a master royal adventurer. Of the 100 royal adventurers fielded by Grom, a master royal adventurer is amongst the 10 most influential. However...my captain's seal, is also from a master royal adventurer. Also it has the honorific of Sir Eggbert. I'm certain that both seals are at least equal in this situation."

Fetch was surprised at Trips knowledge and shamed that he paid such little attention in class. He grew more confident at this knowledge, and assumed this Sir Eggbert thing gave him the edge in this debate. Besides he didn't want to back down to this snobbish courier. He tried his best Frank impression to make his point, " Yeah its Sir Eggbert's seal, so back of the line loser. Before someone gets hurt." , He added that last line, because he grew tired of this man.

"Hah, you expect me to believe that its Eggbert's seal. The title has not been bestowed for the last few hundred years. Your seal is an unknown Master Adventurer's seal. Obviously your seal is a fake then. And the fate of imposters is death! ", cackled the man. Fetch didn't think this situation would get out of hand this rapidly. He was in a military camp, surely there wouldn't be a duel or combat fought over a spot in line. However, he had heard royal adventurer's were equivalent to generals in rank and prestige in Grom. Maybe it was common practice for them to misuse their power , or get away with violence and threats.

The dark mans eyes grew dark and fierce, from out of thin air a huge multi armed giant with a black iron curiasss stepped out of a shimmering portal. It was a fantastic looking creature, equivalent to appearance to any Demon Fetch ever faced. It roared as the man motioned towards Fetch and Trip. The rest of the officers and messengers fell back. They obviously had dealings with this man before, and his actions must be somehow legitimate.

"Slay these 2 fools, Ahazin.", said the man as the summoned giant nodded.

Trip stared at the creature, stricken with awe as the creature raised a massive foot to stomp the 2. Fetch however was tired of not being taken seriously by this man, and even angrier that this man would choose to attack him in the middle of a camp. He wasn't even part of the army. Despite Fetch only being in the army for a mere 4 months, he felt he belonged to this organization and this man was clearly the outsider. Fetch seldom got angry , even in combat, but he was angry now.

The foot hovered above them, then hurtled downwards. Trip jumped out of the way. Fetch channeled his most destructive spell. Literally the prayer of Destruction. But that wasn't enough. He focused his normally benign deities channelings to warp the spell to empower it even more. With a mighty flash the creature shimmered briefly before collapsing in onto itself in a sickening and horrifying crunch. The giant that stood before him was rended asunder, leaving only a dark dust in its place.

The dark dressed man was obviously taken back by the death of his creature. He staggered as if a heavy blow was delivered onto him. The 2 appeared linked , and when Fetch thought about it, they shared similar facial features. He wondered if he was one of those summoners that Fetch heard about . They were supposedly capable of summoning powerful creatures called Eidilons. Whose appearance and abilities they were able to shape from the Astral aether it self.

Trip wasted no time, and leaped at the mans chest knocking him down. He placed his crossbow directly above the stunned mans eyeball. Waiting for Fetch to give the signal so he could execute him. He obviously had more experience in military disputes then Fetch had. Dealing with the problem now with a deadly solution would be a clean end to this whole messy affair.

"Wait...wait...hold on... ", said a soft but firm voice. A humanoid, slightly smaller then even Trip appeared out of the tent . He was strange looking to say the least, he looked like a small fey creature dressed in a fancy servant uniform, but had fiendish qualities about him. Batwings, small horns, reddish skin, even hooves for feet. Despite his obvious demonic heritage, he didn't looking threatening at all , he even looked friendly.

"There's no need for violence . We are all Grommers here working for a single purpose.", the creature pleaded. Trip however still focused on the man below him. Both remained motionless. Trip flexed his trigger finger to taunt his prey , daring him to say something.

"Sir Zahzon, you shouldn't have been so quick to provoke a fight. I'm sure whatever message from the most esteemed Kerr , isn't worth killing a captain and a lieutenant from the army. I'm sure its just an angry retort to Olive's demand for more troops anyways. ", the creature said trying to defuse the situation.

"And you Sir. Let me see your sealed letter. Zahzon is correct, there aren't too many master royal adventurer's in the north, let alone those with the honorific of Sir Eggbert. However , you did destroy Zahzon's eidilon with a single spell, I thought I knew all the people in the army with that kind of power hmmmmm..", the creature began examining Fetch's seal.

"I assure you , this seal is legitimate. Go ask Olive, she knows me!", said Fetch giving Trip the order to stand down. Trip hesitated, and mouthed an "oops", sending the Zahzon below him briefly writhing in an uncontrolled spasm. He hopped off the terrified man, and watched him get up. He left a puddle of shame on the ground, as he slowly got up. Trip "accidentally" brushed against him, knocking him back into his liquid discharge, as he marched back to Fetch. He rotated his head unnaturally almost fully backwards , and stared the white faced man down as he walked back to his captains side.

Zahzon, was clearly afraid, never had he met a man that could destroy his eidilon in one spell. He knew he wasn't popular in the army, for having killed several minor officers in the past. If he was killed now, they would probably cheer his attackers. Zahzon was clearly out of his element, and waited in his filth till Trip was a good distance away, then scrambled away to the jeers of the laughing soldiers.

"Its ok Kube, I know that troublemaker . Let him in before he kills someone.", said a chuckling childlike voice inside.

Kube, the fiendish looking pixie butler, bowed, and ushered the 2 in.

* * *

><p>"Fetch! How are you! I've read your reports, seems like you are making a lot of progress in the south. We are kind of stalemated here, but our outer groups seem to be making great headway in the attrition battle needed to break the enemy's will.", said a beaming Olive. The "young" general was dressed in full military garb, sitting on a booster seat in front of a big table. The table had a map and various blocks and models representing the various forces in the area. Because of her youthful appearance, she looked like a child playing with army toys at that moment.<p>

"You read my reports?", said Fetch surprised. He thought they would be sent to a scribe or something. or to some junior officer which compiled it to an easily read report for her.

"I read all the reports!",Olive said indignantly." Well, I normally flip through them quickly, but have aides point out anything I need to focus on. Its not as hard as you think. There's only 150 companies here, most reports are fairly short and to the point. Doesn't take me long to get through them all. I hear you have a special report for me. With Eggbert's seal? Hmmmm lets see what Earl has to say."

Fetch handed Cube the scroll. Cube flew with his small wings gracefully to Olive. She began reading the report, while eating cookies. "You know...I use to smoke, quite heavily . One of the advantages of having your youth accidentally restored is I can avoid some of the pitfalls of my life. The best part is , I'm still young, I can eat as much as this crap as I want, and won't gain weight!" she laughed , while Cube gave her annoyed frown.

Fetch waited for her to read the letter but decided to ask," So is that Earl's real name? Sir Eggbert? That's kind of a silly name, I can understand why he chooses to go by Earl instead."

Trip, Cube, and Olive all stopped and stared at Fetch, "Don't they teach you anything in the north? Sir Eggbert is the title of the kingdom's Champion. Well not quite the champion, more like lethal enforcer. In ages past when the Republic was first formed, a particularly nasty and grim royal adventurer named Sir Eggbert terrorized the land and enforced Grom's rule. When he disappeared, the chancellor would appoint other people to take that role. Even when Alphonso took over the republic and established it back to a monarchy he kept that role. and to clarify things for you. Yes Earl is the last surviving Sir Eggbert. After the kingdom degenerated to city statedom, a few Sir Eggberts were appointed in the past, but they failed in their job miserably. Not only did they have to deal with Grom's dangers, and general civil rebellion, but he had to watch his back against the growing powers of the various city governors. After awhile, the title was left vacant. Our "friend" Earl however, was stuck with me for most of the time in the north. We had our own troubles, but treacherous city governors was not one of them."

"How about this Kerr or Zahzon guy? Do I have to worry about them? ", asked Fetch now regretting taking Trip along instead of Surry. He was sure , Surry wouldn't have made the man piss his pants, then shoving him back into his own shame. Fetch like to build bridges, Trip pretty much demolished any chance of that happening with Zahzon and supposedly his master.

"Kerr I've dealt with in the past, I don't think he really cares what happens to his minions as long as theres an advantage or profit for him. I don't think you have to worry about Zahzon, you destroyed his eidilon in one blow. He's most likely gonna do something childish or stupid like spread bad rumors or something about you, but thats about it. I'm glad you taught him a lesson. He killed some of my men in the past, but was under Kerr's protection. I was going to eventually deal with it but I've been busy and it would have looked bad. I'm glad a captain in my army put him in place. ", said Olive finishing her plate of cookies and motioning Cube for a drink.

"Well this is bad...I didn't expect this. Well I partially expected it, but didn't think it would come to this. I expected the city states to drag their feet with reinforcements, but not outright betrayal. The other 3 forces arrayed against us, We could take each 1 on 1, but all 3 of them combined with the Darkriver horde, that's a massacre waiting to happen. ", she said grimly while writing new orders. "KUBE...cancel all the other appointments. Have one of the junior officers sort them by importance for me, and wheres my drink!"

"So how are you enjoying army life? I heard about the ...Hakon was it?...and how yuan ti attacked your group and almost wiped them out. Normally we would have a full investigation but we are strained for resources at the moment. I didn't realize you knew Master Clovis or commander Ymir. I loathe to hire mercenaries, but we are probably going to need her troops soon. I might make you a liason officer to the Armsmen due to your relationship with her. ", said Olive busy writing down orders, while Cube delivered a milk. He then took the orders and magically made copies of them.

"Army life's fine. I'm a bit surprised . When I left the plateau, I chose the path of the adventurer instead of being a soldier for Hero. Now look at me, I'm exactly where I didn't want to be !", Fetch said with a sigh.

"Well you are a priest of Rawk , every priest of Rawk serves sometime in the army so I hear. How's the wife? Is she enjoying my estate?", Olive continued.

"Oh...I took her along with me. The men like her singing and she's handy with a blade.", Fetch said, as Trip made an unexpected grinding noise at his understatement." Oh, and she's with child!" Fetch had trouble blurting the last part out, it still seemed surreal to him.

Olive stopped her writing and stared. Trip stared as well. " WHY congratulations! I wish I heard this news under better circumstances. I can't wait to see whatever little terror you 2 will raise. I love kids, when I grew up I was trained as a professional nanny. Can you believe that? The high general of the 3rd army use to be a nanny!" Kube nodded his head to confirm her last statement. Fetch guessed he's been her servant for quite some time.

Fetch paused , the talk about his vulnerable wife made him think of the situation at hand, "So, are we going to be trouble here? I can see the vast forces arrayed against us, I don't think its the work of the Darkriver horde. Something has to be pulling the strings here. I don't know about this Ari and his legion or the howling goblins. But the giants come from Frosthaven, and that's not an easy trip to make unless you have powerful magics. Does it have to do with those red lizard men? "

"That's very perceptive. I'll let you know since I can trust you. It has everything to do with those Red Trogs. or Red Dragon Spawn as they like to call themselves. We have reason to believe, the once great wizard Dalton the red, is pulling the strings here, and the Red Dragon spawn are his direct minions . To brush you up on your history lesson. He was a powerful dragon slayer several hundreds years ago. Between the great war and the mists. He even gained the rank of high mage in Khazag Narg. However his ambition got the best of him, it was rumored he stole the great forge and plunged the dwarven kingdoms into civil war. He retreated with his prize, and kept quiet ever since. However, there's been dark rumors about. He destroyed Boryis the grand sages tower in search of a piece of an artifact. He failed and was driven back. I suspect that this has everything to do with him attempting to get that piece and complete his artifact, and he's willing to plunge the north into a bloody war to do so.", said Olive.

"Err don't tell me. He wants the piece to complete his artifact so he embark on his journey to become an immortal. Become an epic hero , or villain in this case.", said Fetch unimpressed.

Olive paused then nodded," How come you know so much about the paths of immortality but don't even know who Sir Eggbert is?", before he could reply she continued," Yes that is my belief. He intends to take McDunnalds by force, and rip apart the city seeking the artifact. Even if we knew where it was , giving him the artifact is out of the question. He's willing to destroy the city and kill hundreds of thousands now, imagine what he would do if he was a god. Don't worry, it would take more then what he has now to siege our city. And with Karlston defecting. It makes our task a slight easier at the present. Although I suspect dire consequences for Karlston. "

Olive was finished with her orders, and Cube took them . He summoned messengers and they went off to deliver the orders. He began to set up another table, and started to prepare chairs. Olive however continued with her explanation. " We obviously have to pull back, our airships have ruled the skies so far and will be able to cover us. Not even dragons and wyverns could break our hold of the air right now. Although I suspect they are holding back the bulk of their air power. We will fall back to McDunnalds, keep our lines of supply to the west and south clear. A detachment will be sent to Xaber , but their backs are to the swamps and the Devil's woods. So they have an easy path to escape if things get desperate. I believe they will try several quick assaults. To claim the south and the west would be very costly for them, and due to the changing weather I don't think their frost giant allies would be sticking around too much longer. The goblins are numerous and they won't be able to keep supply. By the way, that's why a professional army is better then a horde. With the magics i have at my disposal I can supplement my stores so I can feed and supply my army for months , they however will run out of food fast, especially in the harsh Grom wilderness. As long as we can weather their initial siege , we can begin the long task of counter attacking. Karlston may or may not be around after that. I suspect that they will be either attacked for failure to aid their "allies" or they will be sacked to provide supplies for the enemy. In either case , its bad news for them. "

Fetch was in awe at Olive's quick summary of the situation. He thought it over , and what she said made sense. The attacking army would not be able to maintains its cohesiveness for long. They would make one or two dramatic attacks. As long as the third army was able to resist, they could counter attack if the giants leave or the goblins disperse. "This campaign is going take months isn't it? "

Olive nodded "Maybe a year if we're lucky. but most of the hard fighting will be in the next month or so. After that its just mop up. That's how things work in the army. We take time to do things right here. "

Olive finished setting up her war table. Kube and Trip aided her. Trip was given a chance to present to her , his new maps of the area. She was impressed at the craftsmanship and the accuracy of the new maps and thanked the small warforged. She got Kher servant to make a note of his skill if they ever need it in the future.

Various high ranking military officers, royal adventurers, tax collectors and people Fetch was unsure of came to Olive's tent. She told them the grim news, most expected reinforcements from Karlston and a quick victory over the horde, now they were faced with an overwhelming enemy. Fetch could appreciate the benefits of a professional army compared to levies like they had in the north. If this was a champion telling his nobles their quick campaign will drag on for a year. Many would protest and some would even leave. However most of those gathered here are professional soldiers. This was their job.

He noticed Zahzon in the group, but he was far at the back from the tent, away from Fetch and Trip. Olive even made a brief show to introduce Fetch to the officers. Despite Fetch not wanting to be known as the "Warmaster of the north". Olive told everyone that anyways. Fetch didn't mind, it would probably improve morale at this point, and after the earlier confrontation, he realized the importance of reputation in this realm. It might have been diffused if the Warmaster demanded an audience with Olive, instead of some captain and his wooden mechanical man.

She methodically presented her plan, and considered their opinions. She listened to her officers insights, and made minor changes, but her plan was mostly intact. The main change to her plan was protecting agricultural communities from the raiders. If the enemy decided to attack them, a fierce defense would slow their advance and more importantly the soldiers could burn the crops leaving nothing for their foes if their position seemed untenable. It was a harsh decision , but Fetch saw its practical aspects.

Fetch's own battalion The "Goldtooths", would fall back to McDunnalds, and procure the services of the Armsmen. Together they would guard the western flank and keep supply from the dwarven realm open. Due to the terrain, any fighting would be small scale skirmishes, which was suited to the style of Fields units.

Olive's main concern was from the other city states. Lueders, Baltar's port, Heldann, Xaber, Nendits , Tunaville and Tornic. She gave their representatives a veiled a threat, that if they did not provide sufficient support or if they dragged their heels in providing aid there would be consequences. To emphasis this point she asked Zahzon from Lueders for his support.

Zahzon , with new breeches, composed himself from his earlier humiliation began to speak but Olive motioned towards Fetch and Trip. He quickly turned white, and blurted out he would implore High Governor Commander Kerr to send as much troops as possible. With that said, he took his orders, and quickly hurried out of the command tent. Since the normally proud and haughty Zahzon seemed so quick and eager to fulfill Olives orders, the other representatives of the city's seemed eager to do the same.

Olive winked at Fetch, "Some battles are easier won then others."


	25. Chapter 25

Twin rays of fire struck the soldier next to Fetch. The soldier appeared to have grunted in pain but his muffled cries were overshadowed by an elven warchant. The protections Fetch had ordered to be cast before the battle were doing their work. The tiefling mage that casted the spell didn't have a chance to cast another as Sir Gunther skewered her through the gut. He twisted his sword painfully into the mage's stomach before withdrawing it out of the dieing creature . The mage fell to her knees and looked dumbfounded as she stared helplessly at the gaping hole in her gut, still not believing her life was ended by a mere human. A quick kick to the face by Gunther sent her into the welcoming darkness.

Fetch nodded at Gunther, his bodyguard, and thought he was a worthy replacement for Frank. The cleric was worried about Tyris and the addition of Gunther relieved some of his stress.

A deadly stinger smashed heavily into Fetch's shield. The young captain's attention was brought back to the battle. The stinger belonged to a large crouched skeletal devil. It was a bizarre looking creature, Surry identified it as an Osyluth or bone devil earlier , before she was sent scattering. Fetch counted close to 100 of these beasts on the battlefield. They were the ones that summoned the pudding creatures, and tried to break up their ranks with walls of ice. Fortunately for the Grommers, several massive golems were assigned to Colonel Field's "Gold tooths". The massive constructs easily smashed the ice barriers.

Fetch hopped back from the sneering creature, he noticed that unlike the demons he fought in the north, these creatures were more sinister then mad, more scheming then cunning, more sadistic then blood thirsty. Fetch sneered back, and threw his hammer towards the creature. The hammer changed direction in mid flight, avoiding a block, and catching the bone devil in the jaw. Several knights rushed the stunned creature and tried to bring it down with axe and sword. Its tail lashed furiously at its attackers, battering and stinging its foes . Suddenly it was pinned to the ground by a quick rapier thrust. A quick dagger blow to the thrashing tail severed it. The knights surged once again and hacked the tailless creature to pieces. A woman with a red pony tail stood over the slain devil singing her war chant , without missing a beat, she smiled at Fetch as she withdrew her rapier.

Fetch shook his head in disappointment at his wife, he told her to stay in Clovis's mansion back in the city. The city was protected by powerful wards preventing suprise magical attacks. Of course she ignored him. She said she was fine for now and things would be ok. He guessed she was only 2 months pregnant but Fetch was worried how well Tyris could fight while with child, but so far she didn't seem to lose a step.

Fetch retraced the steps that led to this battle. General Olive's orders were simple , Colonel Field's battalion, was to be reinforced. The "Gold tooths", would then rendezvous with elements of Ymir's Armsmen , and various levies from the south. They were to protect the western flank, ensuring supplies and reinforcements from the dwarven realms would be maintained. It was away from the main battles, but it was still an important task. The longer McDunnalds can hold out, the more reinforcements from the southern Grommish cities, and their northern knight allies would come. The enemy also saw the importance of this supply route and sent Ari's legion to disrupt their supply chain. The legion was small but considered an elite division. It was mostly tieflings, but had many strange and powerful devils in their ranks. Surry assured Fetch, that most of the devils spotted were of the lesser variety. However even the lesser devils were capable foes. Apparently their leader was Duke Ari the Fallen. The lost son of Lady Janya of the north. Fetch didn't recall Janya mentioning Ari directly, but did remember the rumors he heard in Mammoth Keep of one of Janya's sons succumbing to the lure of infernal power. He fell from grace and the son of an assimar was reborn as a powerful half fiend.

Fetch surveyed the battlefield . Dzads field was one of the few clearings capable of having a major field battle, everywhere else between the Nazag Narg to McDunnalds was mountains, forest or hills. Colonel Fields chose this spot to make use of his superior numbers. Duke Ari was more then happy to oblige him. Fetch and Torsten's companies held the center of the battlefield. On his left was a large detachment of Ymir's Armsmen. To his right was militia from Helmar or Heldann. In reserve was Colonel Fields command company and Hrolfs reinforced company. They weathered the initial onslaught of strange pudding creatures called lemures. The enemy summoned over 1000 of the creatures. They washed against their forces like a tidal wave of slime , but they were mindless and stupid. After the initial shock, they were quickly put down. The Helmar militia was hit hard, and for awhile it looked like they were going to break, however Col Fields sent Hrolf"s unit to reinforce them. Fetch thought that was a risky gamble. If the Helmar militia broke, that would send the entire flank including Hrolfs company into confusion.

Fetch spied that Ymir"s 5 companies were making similar progress against the tieflings and bone devils against them. He could spot a very big dwarf in a blue dress leading the attack, next to her was a woman riding a lion. He saw Frank decapitating a wounded Osyluth, then stopping to argue with Trip to see whose kill that was. Torsten"s company was once again in the thick of combat. The dwarf seemed not to care about casualties as long as he could claim victory. Fields gambit with the Helmar militia and captain Hrolf"s unit seemed to have paid off. The unsteady militia rallied around the veteran Grommish forces, as they held the flank. Fetch's own unit was holding the center splendidly. Fields was able to request several war golems, and they were more then a match for any bone devils or fiendish giants the enemy had. Fetch knew that the golems were the key to winning this campaign. If used correctly they could turn this war of attrition to a quick route for the legion.

Fetch was unimpressed with the reputation of the infamous Duke Ari's legion. They were capable foes but their renown for being the best of the best was clearly overstated. The Grommers were easily defeating their fiendish foes . The bone devils they had were impressive, but the tieflings and various half fiends and fiendish hobgoblins were no match against Field's army. A horn behind them was blown, to press the attack against the legion. Fetch thought it might have been premature, their right flank was shaky and the enemies troops weren't all committed yet, but he obeyed the order . Fetch signaled Bram , to break from their entrenched positions and crush the withdrawing legion. The first few minutes of their counter attack seemed to go pretty well.

Then literally all hell broke loose.

Shouts came from behind Fetch. Fetch turned and saw Fields unit completely surrounded by cruel creatures. Teleportation magic he guessed grimly. Roughly half appeared to be fiendish men, wielding wicked glaives with wild spikey beards. They swung with forceful blows , keeping the enemy at bay while breaking armor and bone. The Grommers that were able to get close were hideously mauled by the creatures' freakish beards. The other half were slightly smaller then the bearded the creatures, and had large horns on their heads, Fetch vaguely recalled Surry calling them legion devils. They wielded swords and shields. They seemed to have a knack of teleporting around the battlefield. They quickly surrounded weakened soldiers by appearing out of thin air. They were practiced enough with their magics that they were able to strike their foe down as they teleported in. After their enemy was slain, they transported to another broken unit and repeated the process. Fetch assumed they were waiting in reserve, striking after they heard the location of the enemy command horn.

As the tempo of the battle raged, beautiful but deadly dark angels flew from the clouds and rained relentless clouds of flaming arrows down upon the the now surrounded Grommish forces. Fetch knew then that the battle had turned.

Fetch could see Colonel Field's body pierced by half a dozen glaives. His body was hoisted up like a cruel mockery of a banner, to taunt the Grommish forces. The tieflings and bone devils rallied at the sight of the enemy commanders death and renewed their assault. Panic began spreading amongst the Grommers on the battlefield.

The Helmar militia was the first to break. Hrolf"s unit was thrown into confusion as well, as a thousand men panicked and broke ranks. The bearded devils disappeared from the rear ranks and appeared within the militia. They swung their mighty glaives cleaving their foes shattered ranks.

Fetch knew it was only a matter of time, before his own units broke. He saw the legion devils form a double line and marched grimly towards his exposed rear flank. In front of him the tieflings and bone devils renewed their assault. A massive black red mammoth was trumpeting loudly behind the tieflings. A tall sinister looking man in armor rode the mammoth, and for a brief moment his gaze locked with Fetch's.

"Your army is broken Warmaster, your commander is slain, I come for you!", Fetch heard in his mind. The sinister man extended large bat wings from his back. A malevolent cheer arose from the battlefield. The mammoth turned directions and reared upon its massive hind legs , challenging Fetch.

Sir Gunther gurgled as 4 flaming arrows pierced his body. A shrieking cackle was heard overhead,as the deadly dark angels rained death upon their foes. Fetch uttered a powerful prayer, and the wounds upon Gunther disappeared. The knight was shaken but staggered to his feet , nodding to his leader.

Fetch attempted to slow the advancing Bearded devils or barbazu with a long barrier of blades, that stretched a significant distance across the battlefield. However the fiendish troops just disappeared from one side and reappeared on the other. Fetch knew what must be done. A unit would have to be sacrificed to stop the enemy from harassing the retreating Grommers and dwarves. The golems were the best bet , but sacrificing them would mean losing all hope for a future victory. He briefly considered Torsten's units or Ymir's mercenaries.

Fetch roared his last command, his voice rung through the battlefield ,"Fall back! Commence a withdraw to the Lake Tower. Assault squads 1 and 2 rally to my command unit. The rest of you fall back to the Tower !"

The knights in his command squad and those of the first assault squad knew that their leader pronounced a death sentence on them. But they rallied around him anyways. Most were veterans of the great host and stared into deaths gaze before. Demons , devils , it mattered not. They were knights of the north, regardless of what country they served now, they would meet death with weapons in hand. Fetch invoked a powerful prayer of conviction for his small group as they readied to meet the first wave of attackers.

A band of tiefling heavy infantry was the first to press the attack. Fetch hadn't seem them before , most of the tieflings they encountered were light infantry and skirmishers. Fetch guessed that they were kept out of the front lines and used to crack heavily defended positions. He motioned for the assault squads to engage them, while his own group were readied for teleporting foes. Fetch guessed correctly as a group of barbazu appeared in their midst. He guessed that they were waiting for them to be engaged before striking, Fetch saw the way they attacked, and noticed a few seconds after they teleported were required before they could orientate themselves to strike . A few seconds proved costly to them as Fetch and his unit tore into the devils.

Gunther hewed a creature in the back, shattering its shoulder and sending it sprawling to the ground. Another knight stabbed the down creature to make sure it wouldn't escape . Fetch battered his hammer mercilessly into a surprised bearded devil's chest. He was rewarded with the sound of snapping ribs, and a spray of black blood from the creatures mouth and nose. Tyris eclipsed all the knights however. She was normally a deadly opponent in melee, but against unprepared foes she was absolutely lethal. She thrusted her rapier through a surprised Barbazus neck, while her dagger found its mark in the back of another. With a quick flourish she withdrew her blades and stabbed 2 more in a quick motion . Before they realized what happened all 4 fell lifeless from her simple and clean blows.

The Tiefling heavy infantry were competent enough , but the knights were masters of heavy armor and heavy weapon fighting. Their advance was brutally beaten back, and Fetch's unit remained intact ready for another attack.

Fetch could see the rest of his army withdrawing out of the clearing. About 20 of the dark angels were harassing them overhead . Their deadly aim was only eclipsed by their dark beauty. He threw his hammer at one, but it woefully fell short of his target. As the hammer fell short and plummeted to the ground, it gained speed and changed directions, flying back to Fetch's hand. Despite his futile attack, it drew the attention of 3 of the fallen angels. They swooped over head. One of them screamed at Gunther. She was certain he fell earlier and was furious he was still alive.

"Hey you bitches, you want some of Gunther? One at a time or all at once, I'll have you 3 begging for mercy before I'm done!", Gunther roared at his flying foes.

All 3 rained flaming arrows into the defiant knight.

Gunther's last words were " Whoops "

The warrior was pinned by volleys of long arrows, his body was pierced beyond healing , he would have fallen face first, but his body was so full of arrows it was held up against them.

The 3 readied another volley. It would have been better if they chose separate targets, but they seemed to enjoy playing with their prey. The head angel pointed at Fetch , and the 3 drew aim.

A large spectral sword pierced the wing of an angel, as a winged lion flew close to her. A tattooed woman riding the lion struck the stunned devil in the leg, with a lightning fast strike with her sword. Swirling swords that were previously hovering around the tattooed slayer , slashed and chopped at the fallen celestial, its screams unnerving both sides on the battlefield.

The other 2 angels turned to face their attacker. Suddenly a descending horse with an elven rider plummeted from the heavens. The elf had a bow drawn and patiently waited as the horse rapidly fell, she shot an arrow at one of the angels when her aim was true , tearing feather and bone from its wing. The injured angel shrieked , took flight and fled the battlefield. Meanwhile the horse changed direction and landed directly upon the surprised lead angel. Its weight and force drove the angelic creature towards the ground. It drew a sword and feebly tried to slash and claw the horse. However the screaming creature could not avoid its fate. It landed with a thunderous crash into the ground, all that remained of the angel was a twisted bloodied body of broken bones and feathers. Its hand twitched slightly but the horse bit heavily into it, tore it off and threw the offending appendage into a crowd of stunned tieflings.

Surry saluted her father, before Pixietrampler leaped into the heavens again , seeking new prey. Fetch was stunned, not at the carnage before but at the sight of the 2 half elves working together. He didn't think Surry and her mother Brita could work together so well.

A defiant roar brought Fetch's attention back to the battle at hand. A second wave of attackers rushed his delaying force. A dozen trolls with infernal scales and beards shambled towards them . Fetch hadn't encountered these creatures before, but he could guess their strengths and weaknesses. They were part troll part devil. Meaning they had the physical power of their giant ancestors with the ability to ignore most acid and fire damage from their infernal lineage . Killing them would be difficult.

The lead troll crashed into the front rank of knights. The northern warriors chopped and slashed at the creature. Their weapons inflicted grevious wounds on it, but the troll gurgled with glee as it ignored their blows and rended a knight with its claws. The wounds upon the creature already started to heal, as more trolls followed their brother. A knight slammed his shield into the trolls face, smashing teeth and stunning the creature. A spear pierced its heart, but the creature smiled as it fell. It knew it would be fully healed soon.

Fetch ordered his group to engage the trolls. They would have to risk another barbazu attack. He signaled some knights to stop attempting to light fires on the wounded trolls. The fires would not be hot enough to get through their infernal resistances. Fetch flattened the head of the down troll with his hammer, its eyes and brain splashed in an explosion of lightning and flesh. He knew it would just regenerate from the wound, but at least it would take a long time . Tyris shuffled lightly between several attacking trolls. She jabbed crippling blows with her rapier into an engaged trolls back. The bard seemed oblivious to the fact she was surrounded by the monsters, who were going to do the same thing back to her. She danced away from their blows at the last moment, twisting and twirling out of harms way. A troll struck his comrade in the chest, and was rewarded by a meaty punch back to the face. Tyris spun away from harm, evading all blows, but stumbled at the end of her dance. Luckily she was with in her allies ranks and Fetch caught her in time. She seemed shaken but simply smiled at her husband. Fetch wanted to yell at her recklessness , but her smile disarmed him of his anger.

Another wave of teleporting demons materialized. It was the weaker but quicker Legion devils this time. One on one they were weaker then their fiercer barbazu cousins, but they were faster and more skilled at teleporting magic. Fetch also noticed they gained considerable strength while together. A knight barely parried a devils blade, but fell to 2 more, as he was surrounded and hacked to pieces. 2 more legion devils appeared before the 3, and another again their number increased to 10. Fetch's small unit was going to be quickly surrounded, between a growing mob of legion devils and ravenous trolls.

Fetch swung his hammer in a wide arc at a troll. The troll could have easily dodged the slow moving hammer, but he stepped into the blow, so he could rip the human attacker to shreds. However, his ploy proved costly, as the hammers innate magic vs giants activated. The troll was slammed heavily into the ground, his muscular frame wracked with lightning. Fetch kicked the fallen beasts head forward, and brought his hammer down again onto its skull. Its skull exploded, and its body seemed wracked into a continuous loop of spasms.

Tyris fought with her back to Fetch. Several legion devils advanced warily towards her. She attempted a few jabs to keep them at bay and judge their skill. They easily blocked her rapier and continued to advance towards her . She crouched and seemed to step backwards into Fetch's shadow. The devils blinked , but she was gone. They scanned quickly for their missing foe,unsure whether to advance towards the hammer wielding human or find their elusive prey. Their decision was made for them, as a rapier pierced one of the devils backs. Another blade slid across the other devils chin. A quick jerk strained its head back, exposing its vulnerable neck. The dagger slid effortlessly into its throat. 2 more devils slashed at the rogue. She avoided their blades, but a shield battered her side heavily. She stumbled back, and crouched to the ground. For a second it looked like she fell on all 4s, but she rolled into a ball, and tumbled past her attackers back to Fetch.

The devil with its back pierced and the one with its throat slashed slowly got up and smiled. Their wounds were still visible, but they didn't seem to affect them. Tyris studied them with more curiosity then fear. She noticed that the devil she stabbed had a throat wound, and the devil she slit the throat from had a chest wound. She took a step back , and was mouth to ear to Fetch. She whispered in their shared cant to her husband.

The 4 devils locked shields and rushed the 2. Fetch fell back from the trolls he was fighting and swung his hammer again in a slow clumsy arc. The devils easily jumped back, and readied to pounce on the out of position human, but Tyris slid underneath Fetch's blow with perfect timing first. She tossed her 2 weapons into the air as she slid, planted her hands into the ground and kicked expertly at the knees of the closest jumping devil. Her kick connected and the creature fell forward. Then the bard remarkably reversed her momentum and rolled back on her haunch, she paused a bit to catch her weapons and pounced at the remaining 3.

The 3 other devils changed their attack to the charging bard. She parried a blade each with her rapier and dagger. Their strong blows were easily turned aside by her elegant strikes. She ducked underneath the 3rd blade, and brought her knee down heavily onto the forehead of the fallen devil, stunning it . Fetch saw his opportunity and dropped his shield. He repeatedly rained heavy 2 handed blows onto his stunned and prone opponent. The first blow landed on its stomach and would have killed a normal foe, but the creature and his companions seemed only barely shaken. His second blow was to its head and drove it into the hard ground, yet the creature still struggled, Fetch noticed that the rest of the devils stopped in their tracks, they acted like they were trying to shake off a strong drink . A third thunderous blow to the head of the stunned devil, seemed to send it and all his companions to convulsions. Fetch intoned the divine might of Rawk for his 4th blow, and brought it down with all his might onto the fallen creatures head. 2 dozen devils heads suddenly exploded in unison, to the surprise and of his surrounded troops.

His troops didn't cheer though, Fetch bought them some time, but the trolls were still advancing. The knights and trolls exchanged vicious blows with each other. Fetch's healing magic kept his side from falling, while the trolls natural regeneration did the same for them. It was a deadly game of attrition, but Fetch knew it would only be a matter of time till he ran out of prayers.

The rest of the legion were busy finishing up the right flank. Fetch could already see piles of skulls and cruel totems erected by the infernal legion. It won't be long till they turned his attention to his small unit, he thought grimly.

A troll punched a knight into the ground, his helmet was knocked off as his head bounced off the hard ground. The beast snarled and savored the fear of his enemy as its slavering jaws roared inches from the semi conscious knight. Several knights made quick thrusts at the beasts, in a vain attempt to rescue their comrade , but the creature didn't budge. It seemed to challenge the knights to see if any of them would break ranks to come closer to try to save their friend. Disappointed that none of the knights took his bait and charged, the creature raised his clawed fist to deliver a finishing blow to the down warrior.

The troll swung his fist but was surprised that nothing struck. Then it realized his hand was not there . It looked dumbfounded at his appendage and realized it was just a stump. He looked around for his hand, the last sight he saw was a 10 foot dwarf bringing down her flaming great axe over her head, and burying it into his.

"You know Ymimmy, I could have had that kill, but I saved the knight instead, but I'll be gracious and give you that one.", chuckled Frank.

"As if! Your blade can't stop them regenerating. My axe on the other hand, ...its an exact replica of the Golden axe of Monty Nargar. Lovingly recreated by master craftsmen. They only made 100 you know, I had to order mine before they were all sold out.", boasted the giant dwarf maid.

"Hey Fetch, you don't mind if we come give you a hand. It looks like you guys were hogging all the fun.", said Frank ignoring the dwarf . The pair's attitude was cocky and joking but Fetch could see their grim determination. Fetch nodded, and motioned for them to fall back. The trolls suddenly had second thoughts of their blind aggression strategy. The giant dwarf dispatched 3 of their wounded comrades in rapid succession. With each kill, she gleefully shouted her death count.

Fetch thought they might make it out of this. He saw the remaining elements of his army had retreated from the field, and his own small band were almost at the rocky hills. If they reached the hills, they would be on their home terrain, under cover, and less likely to be surrounded.

"Gurrrk", Fetch uttered in surprise as a large chain wrapped around his neck. Fetch gasped, as he wondered where the chain came from. As he struggled with the metal rope, he noticed 2 other knights and Frank were also snared by massive chains. They were all pulled forward at once. Fetch instinctively dug his feet into the ground and found himself face first into the ground. The chain kept dragging him towards his unknown attacker. He saw from the ground 1 of the knights flew from his feet , and landed in front of a giant sized creature wrapped in chains. A massive foot came down on the screaming knights body. Fetch could not see his fate from his angle, but from the sickening crunching sound, he suspected the worse.

A flash of sparks erupted from the chain dragging Fetch, as Tyris attempted to break the chain with her blades. He didn't expect her strikes to work, but noticed that she had weakened one of the links on the chain. He grabbed a large dagger and jammed it through the link and into the ground. It seemed to work , as the dagger acted as a piton. Fetch was given some breathing room and he noticed that the chain was not attached to the large chain creature at all. It was hovering near him, seemingly controlled by the creatures will. Another strong yank from the chain, dislodged the dagger, but the weakened link broke as well. The young cleric stumbled and fell to his side , but the bard was at his side helping him up.

Frank dug his heels into the ground, and grabbed the chain grabbing his neck. It was like a tug of war with the animate chain, Frank knew his neck was literally on the line. His muscles strained against the spectral force battling him, even with his magic belt, he wasn't sure if he could win in this contest. The knight next to him lost the strength duel , and was cruelly dragged by the neck and deposited in front of the giant chain devil or Kyton. His neck was already broken as the animate chain released him and rolled back to strike , like some giant metal snake. The second chain lashed forwards and battered Frank in the arm attempting to snake around him. Frank ignored the flailing chain and doubled his efforts against the first chain. The Kyton stared at his struggling prey , and the chains around its face parted.

A serene and beautiful elven face stared out from the veil of chains . It was a familiar face, one that Frank had the pleasure of gazing upon once. He never thought he would see it again.

"Galatea?" asked Frank towards the beautiful face. The mesmerized knight was lost in thought, as the chain yanked him forward toward the Kyton.

Frank was dragged towards the beast. Even though it didn't need to actually hold the chains it was wielding, it currently held a massive chain in his hands. Seemingly ready to batter the confused knight to death. The image of the beautiful elven face, surrounded by the hulking chain devil's body was quite disjointed, but it served its purpose. A low laugh erupted from the lovely lips of Frank's tormentor.

Suddenly a silver blade hopped into Frank's hands. Frank instinctively gripped it and slashed at the chain wrapped around his neck. The chains were sliced as if they were mere strings, the Kyton's low laugh turned to an angry roar. It was short lived though, as Frank charged towards the creature, and severed its neck in a single clean cut.

"Whoa...I thought I wasn't worthy to wield you. Did my heroics, earn me some Eladrin/Azzata favor points?", said a raspy Frank.

The blade simply slipped out of his hands and back into its scabbard. "You are still unworthy. But any creature that dares use my image for some simple charm will expect nothing but a swift decapitation.", Galatea commented.

Frank was too weak to make a witty reply back to the blade, as he stumbled back towards the blade he normally wielded , he picked it up and limped back to his retreating comrades.

The last attack almost broke the morale of Fetch's remaining men. Fortunately Frank and Ymir bought them enough time to make it to the hills. Fetch lost sight of Frank, while battling the chain creature. Normally he wouldn't be concerned of his comrades fate, but this battle was different. Their foe, out maneuvered and out fought them badly today. Fetch told his men to follow Ymir into the hills. He would stay and provide one last distraction.

Tyris protested, but Fetch uttered something angrily to her in Cant. She nodded, and lightly kissed him as she bounded towards Ymir.

Ymir began to protest," I didn't fight my way across the battlefield to pull your butts out of the fire, to let you sacrifice yourself. " but Tyris motioned her to follow as she made her way through the hills. Ymir saw the approaching horde, and shook her head grimly as she motioned the remaining knights to follow her.

Fetch's unit saluted their leaders sacrifice. They knew they were beat, in a culture built on battle and war, they knew the best course of action was to regroup and win another day. All of them fighting to the death would not honor their fallen comrades, winning another day would. They did not protest their leaders decision.

Fetch shuddered in fear, but bravely suppressed it. He needed to think clearly. The cleric prepared one of his strongest prayers. He had this prayer readied for a long time, but was unsure how to properly use it. Today however he was given his chance.

* * *

><p>Duke Ari of the infernal legion was not satisfied. The enemy commander was slain, roughly half the Grommers and their allies were destroyed, and the field was his. It was a great victory, but Ari wanted more. He agreed to join this meaningless war for the the collection of heroic souls to be delivered to his infernal masters. More importantly he craved honor and glory. This Fields was an unknown, he was easily baited into an open battle , and revealed his location early in the conflict . Ari's reserve company of bearded and legion devils quickly dispatched him once his location was known. After that , it was easy to pick apart the weaker elements of the enemy . This was not a battle to be proud of.<p>

The enemy had many heroic souls, and Ari even managed to catch some, but the bright shining ones had evade him. He counted at least a dozen that would make this campaign worth his effort, but his attack only netted 3. Such slim harvests would not please his masters.

A bearded devil appeared from thin air and bowed before Duke Ari. Ari stared imperiously down at the creature from his massive mount. "SPEAK! How goes our pursuit?" . The legion's tactics were fairly simple. Target the enemy leaders, break their morale, and relentlessly pursue their fleeing forces. A large portion of the enemy's losses came from the ruthless infernal pursuit forces, deadly flying eriynes, teleporting barbazu and legion devils, and even his personal guard of Narzugon, the infernal horsemen. They were well equipped for their task.

The bearded devil hesitated. " The erinyes broke off their pursuit, several enemy flying units inflicted massive casualties on the dark angels... the barbazu are unable to effectively pursue the enemies because the hills mask their location. . We suspect they might have tunnels in this region to hide their movements "

Ari sighed , he saw from the battle that the enemy countered his deadly erinyes with a few of their own flying units. Also their legendary dragon golems , were more then a match for his dark maidens bows. The tunnels and the hills he expected from the beginning. He would not risk his troops teleporting into an ambush. They were too valuable to waste on futile risky battles like those.

"What about our conventional pursuit forces. The 4th tiefling cavalry, my Narzugon? ", demanded Ari.

"Errr.. you should see this yourself.", said the bearded devil in an apologetic tone. Ari considered stomping this sniveling creature with his mammoth, but he controlled his anger and was led towards the edge of the battlefield.

A wave of tieflings rushed once again towards the hills. The vast majority stopped in their tracks but a few trickled through with great effort. An invisible field seemed to have stopped them. It wasn't a force field or a literal wall though. Some tieflings tested this barrier by throwing objects through it, or jabbing their weapons forward. They all seemed to pass through effortlessly.

The remaining tieflings hesitated. They didn't seem keen on advancing on the enemy position , but their commander ordered them to advance and scout the area. The tieflings obeyed, and swiftly ran towards the forested hills. One by one they disappeared from sight into the dark hill. A few seconds later, 3 of their battered bodies were tossed one at a time into the clearing . A tiefling broke out of the forest, he stumbled at first, but quickly regained his balance as he ran towards his fellows. He made it half way , before a massive stone hammer flew from the hills and connected on the small of his back. The tiefling crumpled, almost folding in half as the hammer impacted. The hammer hovered over its fallen foe and then swiftly flew back into the hills. Several tieflings fired their crossbows towards the direction of the hammer, but were greeted with nothing but silence.

Ari saw this shameful display and was livid. He motioned for his troops to stand back, as he and his mammoth thundered towards the invisible barrier. As he reached the barrier, he felt a massive force repulsing him back, but sheer will power overcame it. His mount seemed tentative about crossing, but it duplicated his riders will and it too strode through the barrier.

The armored mammoth trumpeted at its achievement and the pair rumbled towards the source of the hammer. The stone weapon flew from its hidden position once again and struck the mammoth squarely on its forehead. The creature didn't even flinch or slow its charge as it charged towards its hidden foe. Ari and his mount were not use to moving through forests, but his mounts sheer mass and power enabled it to push aside the blocking vegetation.

He spied a young boy in a simple breastplate in front of him. Ari knew this boy, and was excited. It was the Warmaster, one of the choicest souls of the lot. He aimed his lance and charged at his prey.

The young cleric, scrambled like a fleeing peasant away from Ari, ducking behind a tree to avoid his lance. Ari's spear pierced the tree, the spear blazed with black fire, then the tree was quickly engulfed in hellish flames. The mammoth tossed the charred tree aside and the pair saw no sign of the boy but they did see a carved entrance inside the ripped tree trunk. Ari bellowed in rage, he angrily rained spell after spell into the hole after his prey. A ball of fire exploded deep within first. Then billowing clouds poured into the hole. After 5 seconds the cloud ignited in an infernal blaze. The entire hill seemed to have shook as the cloud ignited. In several spots the hill caved in. Ari was sure his prey could not have escaped the conflagration. The fires were hellfire, even magical protections would not suffice to stop its unholy burning. Still, Ari respected his foe and considered it a possibility that he had survived.

A troop of tieflings and Narzugon rode towards him. "You've done it sir, you've dispelled the barrier." . Ari did no such thing, but then it dawned upon him. A spell could also be dispelled by the death of its caster.

Ari sifted through the rubble with his enchanted hell spear. He turned up a charred corpse wearing a breast plate with a massive stone hammer next to him. The infernal duke took a second to register his victory, but he then let out a loud an long victorious laugh .


	26. Chapter 26

Duke Ari was not pleased. He should have been content with the way the war was going. The famous Warmaster vanquished. Colonel Fields was slain and his remaining troops were broken and gathered for a desperate last stand. Even Overlord Dalton's troops were poised to break the siege on McDunnalds.

Still, Ari's keen superior tactical mind knew that many things had gone wrong and could still go wrong. Most of his Erinyes were slain . Even his sometimes concubine/consort Dahana was missing. The surviving dark angels reported that the infamous Mistress of the Lion blade, and a mysterious archer on a jumping horse were responsible for this outrage. Also , the last battle was sloppy. After his stunning initial success his incompetent troops were too eager to press their advantage. The warmaster and his troops slew many of his legion and bearded devils after their initial surprise was over. He expected his tieflings to be slaughtered, they were after all shock troops , equipped and trained for maximum mobility and damage, but he did not expect his elite troops to be decimated. His bone devils suffered losses but they weren't serious. He could count on them to summon another lemure horde if necessary. Lastly, despite having a corpse wearing the warmaster's armor, and his hammer as a trophy, Ari wondered if his foe was truly vanquished. His divinations all produced ambiguous results. "How many roads must a man walk ? ", and the old stand by "Great danger brings great rewards. " He hated divination magic. He knew that even the Warmaster wouldn't abandon the hammer of Konrad the Fierce for a simple ruse, but still...his foe was a tricky opponent.

A dark clad imp appeared in front of Duke Ari and interrupted his train of thought, it bowed deeply and reported "The enemy has been reinforced with several companies of Armsmen mercenaries and Dwarven clansmen from Nazag Narg. They appeared to have with them several wagons of crates of rocks. We suspect its low grade adamant ore.", Ari nodded. It was a last ditch effort to stop his teleporting troops. High concentrations of adamant ore was known to disrupt conjuration magics. Ari wasn't too concerned though, at best it would only scatter his troops or reduce their accuracy. It would take high level magics to truly stop his minions traveling magics. The mistress of the Lion blades was a known sorceress , so he doubted she had that spell available. It was something a wizard would master not a sorcerer. Their other notable caster was the warmaster, regardless if he was alive or not it would take more then one high level caster to disrupt his troops.

Another imp appeared, it was annoyed the first imp was able to relay his message before him. It sneered at his fellow, but remained quiet till the first one finished his report." The enemy numbers by our estimate are as follows. 400 dwarven mercenaries. 300 dwarven clansmen. 300 soldiers of the 3rd army. And roughly 10 dragon golems and 25 stone and iron golems. This does not include their recent reinforcements. Also since Colonel Fields and the warmaster has been slain, their new leader is a Colonel Frank Hida a knight of the Order of the Crab." Ari, nodded the Order of the Crab was a minor clan, not like the mighty Mammoth he use to belong to. They had a proud lineage though, and had a reputation in the north to be masters of siege warfare, both offensive and defensive. He recalled a Frank of the Crab as one of the heroes of the Great Host.

The half fiend briefly reminisced about his past. He was a mighty knight of the Mammoth, but only became such due to his adopted father's status. He was born in the north and knew the knights strengths and weaknesses. Brute force was their forte, but their straight forward strength and drive could easily be mislead . He motioned for one of his imps to record this information.

A 3rd imp flew in , with damaged wings, and flying erratically. It saluted but took a minute to recover his breath before making his report. "The battle of McDunnalds rages . There are reports of a large force from Lower Lueders and Tornic approaching from the south. Their exact numbers are unknown. " it waited warily before continuing " Knight Commander Kerr is leading them ." Ari grimaced at this information. He was assured that at best, the southern cities would send only token forces to the defense of McDunnalds. A large force would not change their overall plan, but it would force them to fall back temporarily. Giving their opponent a chance to regroup their defenses. Lord Kerr was a definite wild card. Ari heard he was the senior royal adventurer of the north. Not just a mere despot like the satraps and stewards of Karlston and Baltar's Port, but a man possessing great resources , power and cunning. If the siege was prolonged, the goblin horde would most likely break up, however the frost giants would most likely receive reinforcements from Frosthaven.

A 4th imp appeared from thin air after the third made his report. " Overlord Dalton is pleased with your progress Sir. He has sent ambassadors to negotiate with the cowards from Khazag Narg. Even if they don't join with us, they would most likely remain neutral or at worst delay the mobilization of the Hearth Guard. " Ari wasn't too sure of the imps prediction. Overlord Dalton was directly responsible for the theft of the Great Forge from Khazag Narg, his overtures at peace, might be met harshly and swiftly. "Dalton also reports that 10,000 various dragon spawn has begun marching from the Wyrmsteeth range. They should arrive at McDunnalds in 9 days. " Ari nodded, he wondered how strong was the overconfident Dalton's hold on the dragonspawn . They were diverse creatures , but it seemed to have taken a long time for them to mobilize for war. Perhaps unseen infighting or a power struggle was responsible. He motioned once again for his imp scribe to record his thoughts.

Ari waited for his final imp to make his report. The other imps whispered and snickered to themselves, when the last imp finally arrived. It was larger then the other imps. More scaled, and hulking in comparison with the other evil child looking imps. It angrily stalked forward, realizing its tardiness, as the other imps giggled at it. "Your Dark master , has reported that his infiltrations have been successful. He awaits news of your victory. Afterwards he commands you and a elite guard to goto the Eye of the Serpent, or white Ram Mountain. Further instructions will await you. " Ari, noted his commanders request. His master was mysterious unknown to all except himself , he often operated in secret. He motioned an imp to bring a map to him. He studied it for the location of White Ram Mountain. He wasn't familiar with this areas terrain, but he found the location easily. His dark lord had made agreements with the yuan ti several months ago, although Ari was unaware of the exact nature of this agreement. He suspected his curiosity was about to be sated. Soon their plans would come to fruition.

Ari dismissed the imps, and set about his plans . He thought the last imp acted a bit arrogantly, but he had more important things on his mind then to worry about silly imps.

* * *

><p>The large imp bristled at the sneers behind his back, but showed Ari no disrespect till he was dismissed. Afterwards he stalked towards his 4 fellows. The scribe imp and the scroll imp flew to the pack . They stood together, daring him to fight them 6 on 1. A particularly sharp nosed imp taunted "What's the matter Baalphzon, you're not too high and mighty now are you? You're just a regular imp like the rest of us now. You better watch your step and follow wha...URRKKK"<p>

The large scaley imp named Baalphzon crouched on all 4s, and sent his long tail snaking around the pointy nosed imps neck. Its tail was barbed with what appears to be silver hooks. Imps, were naturally repulsed by silver. Even its touch was painful to them. For Baalphzon to wear silver barbs on his tail, it must have been very painful to the creature. Still, it gave him an advantage when dealing with other denizens of the hells. It tightened its grip , dragging the gurgling imp towards him. His fellows were shocked at the violent display shown by Baalphzon. Their natural cowardly nature, prevented them from attacking. The threat of a swipe by a silver barb versus the mauling of their comrade was not great enough to motivate them to act. Baalphzon brought the weakly struggling creature close to his head, and savagely bit him on the top of his head. His large fangs didn't penetrate the screaming creatures head, but it did tear a large chunk of flesh from its scalp and ripped an ear off. It released its grip and spat out the ear. "Now I can call you One ear instead of pointy nose. " Baalphzon laughed. The black bile on his mouth bubbled on the damaged flesh , preventing it from healing. The wounded creature along with the rest of the imps scattered from the beastly imp.

* * *

><p>Ari mobilized all most all his reserves for this final battle . He knew victory was almost certainly his, but he did not want his foes escaping like they did last time. A battalion of goblinoids and ogres from the Darkriver horde was sent to reinforce his forces. With his reserves committed , his Legion numbered close to 2000 tieflings 70 bone devils, and roughly 300 bearded and legion devils. His erinyes were almost all destroyed. The few that returned he had flayed, their wings mutilated , and their broken bodies tossed to his troops. He smiled at the thought of the cruel mercies their former subordinates must have shown them. His personal guard of narzugon and abishai were the least damaged of his troops. These grim hell warriors were fiendish knights mounted on flying black horses. He was unable to utilize them fully in the last fight due to the battlefield. He cursed this rough terrain and the high tree canopy.<p>

His enemy was like his imp scouts had reported. Roughly 1000 dwarves and 500 Grommers. It seemed they conscripted another 200 merchants and peasants to their cause. Ari had expected this from his desperate foe. The only thing that surprised him was a small detachment of Orc mercenaries were seen amongst their ranks. Grom was one of the few "civilized" countries that employed Orcs to fight their wars. The Orcs in Grom were unlike the savage orcs of other nations, they were supposedly an ancient tribe , more organized and lawful then their relatively newer chaotic cousins . He counted roughly 100 of them. The entire Grommish forces were positioned around a small fortification known locally as the lake tower. It was a poor tactical choice thought Ari, the hills provided defense from his archers, but the Tower was in a clearing, making it possible for full mobilization of his elite narzugon.

Just by looking at his enemy he knew they were readied to flee. Their positions were lightly entrenched, and it looked like they were ready for another withdrawal. The heavily armored dwarves and slow moving golems were positioned in the rear. A thin line of Grommers and orcs were lined up in front. Ari knew the Grommers were lightly armored and mobile , he suspected they would harass his advancing troops with missile fire, before withdrawing with the rest of the army. The duke smiled at his prey," You won't escape me this time." His enemies skulls and trophies would adorn his tent tonight. One of the reasons he agreed to this campaign was the promise of souls and plunder. Grommer souls were sufficiently tainted enough to make them valuable commodities in the lower planes, but the tales of their vast treasury was legendary even in the great wheel. Here was a nation that has their most powerful knights and heroes serve as an elite tax collector force. Ari's own ancestors once invaded Grom, their victories were legendary, but they were eventually placated and returned to the north after vast tributes from the Grommers were paid to them.

A knight in battered full plate and a red tabard slowly rode past the Grommish lines and stopped halfway between the 2 armies. In front of him was a chained eriynes, Ari could tell it was Dahana. The half fiend was intrigued , did this fool think to parlay or negotiate with this fallen mistress's life ? Several of his tiefling crossbowmen aimed at the knight , but Ari signaled them to stand down.

"This is Colonel Frank, Knight of the Crab, also known as the Seigeirr. I wish to speak with your leader.", shouted the knight in a booming voice, while yanking the chained devils neck.

Ari waved one of his Narzugon forward, and nodded to him. The fiendish creature nodded in silent understanding, drew his lance and charged the Grommish commander.

Frank didn't seem comfortable on a horse. Even though he was a knight, his order was not known for their proficiency of mounted combat. They were masters of the naval arts and siege warfare. Frank cursed and tried to steady his mount as the dark horsemen galloped towards him. The fiendish knights mount left fiery hoof marks on the ground, and billowed dark smoke towards Frank. Ari's vision was briefly obstructed, but he heard a loud clang and a sickening crunch. As the smoke cleared he saw the dark mount twisted painfully on the ground, its spine appeared to have broken and it was slightly twitching in pain. Frank was crouched over the fallen Narzugon with his sword embedded in its neck. He withdrew his blade, and a small jet of black blood and maggots erupted from the dead fiends wound. The knight then did a showman flourish, spinning his blade and bowing at spectators from both sides . The Grommers and dwarves cheered at their commanders easy victory. A loud girlish voice could be heard shouting, "Stop showing off already , and talk to their leader!"

Most infernal's were normally twisted looking creatures, they look like mortals but theirs forms and visages were normally warped to visions of savagery and ugliness. Some however, were considered quite beautiful to mortals. The dark Erinyes, the devious Contract devils, and certain Infernal nobles to name a few . Duke Ari was considered to be amongst the most handsome of devils, his transformation from an assimar to a half fiend did not appear to affect his good looks. However his features contorted and he looked as fierce as any barbazu or bearded devil after Frank dispatched his knight . His imp attendants seemed worried , wondering if their masters rage would be taken out on them. Ari stopped and composed himself, and he reverted back to his handsome self. He calmly rode on his Fiendish war mammoth to greet his foe. Ari's massive mount was adorned with heavy plate barding, the sides of its armor was adorned with trophies from vanquished foes, chipped weapons, a demonic horn, an angel's halo, even a familiar massive stone hammer.

Frank whistled, and tried several times to corral his panicked horse before finally mounting it to face Ari. The mammoth stopped 20 feet away, with its rider staring coldly down on the Grommish commander. Frank looked up, returned the stare at Ari and studied his foe , the dark knights armor seemed to be composed of some armored skeletal creature rather then armor. He had a shield supposedly made of stretched skin , and he wielded a wicked fiery spear. Frank considered himself ruggedly handsome, but his face was scarred and battered from his numerous battles. Ari however had an almost angelic unblemished face.

"So...Duke Ari is it? I'm the commanding officer, captain...err sorry Colonel Hida. Err you can call me Frank. ... I'm here to para laid down err parlay. Discuss what it would take for you leave, and never return to Grom. Here we'll even give you this prisoner, she claims to be your consort. ", he paused uncomfortably unsure what to say next," I'm sorry I'm not good at this commander stuff. My stupid Lieutenant Bram told me to say that. Look I know you guys can't be bribed. So as one knight to another , lets just settle it old school , like the way we do things up north. A battle between commanders. Loser leaves. Winner takes the field. How about it...huh huh?", Frank said with open arms and a smile.

Dahana was released, and she hobbled towards Ari. She seemed happy to escape her Grommish captors, but when she reached Ari, his mammoth mount grasped her head and threw her towards the Grommish lines. She landed painfully, in a crumpled pile. A Grommish soldier , jumped the fortification and dragged the prisoner back towards their lines.

Ari calmly replied ,"I will not duel you, champion duels are between equals, and you are far beneath me. We do not wish to take the field, we wish to take your lives. Anything you have to "bribe " us with , we can take from your corpses. We will lay waste to your cities, your lands , and your people. Those we do not enslave , will become larvae to feed our armies. The women that we chose to spare, will be ravished and the seed of a future legion of half fiends and tieflings will be implanted onto your spoiled lands."

"Err so I take it as a no? ", said a disappointed Frank.

"Prepare yourselves, we will attack soon, make peace with whatever pagan gods you worship. Death will come swiftly and with no mercy." said Ari as he swung his mammoth around and marched back to his lines.

Frank yelled back at the withdrawing half Fiend, "Look...Ari is it? I don't blame you if you don't follow our traditions. It must be hard to be given your knight hood and not earning it like everyone else, I'm sure you were teased mercilessly by the squires in the village . You know knighthood isn't easy to achieve , even Fetch wasn't knighted. The rest of us real knights had to earn our title. I don't expect you to follow all our traditions if you hadn't gone through all the tests and trials. And another thing, a lot of the guys shake their heads when they heard Ari the assimar had fallen and became a half fiend , but c'mon...what do they expect. I met your mother, shes one hot smoking babe. One of the sexiest ladies in the north. No wonder the Knight Commander Sealhbach took her as a wife, even though she had like what a half dozen kids already. Whew she was an assimar breeding factory that woman was, but hey she didn't lose her figure, she was still the hottest milf in the north. It must have been really hard growing up with a mom looking like that. My mother,..bless her soul...she was a battle maiden and took a few blows to the face, and after she gave birth to Tank, well lets say she wore the plus plus armor after that. Your mother, I bet everyone in the village would jack off to her, not you of course...you wouldn't do that would you... Must have been hard growing up like that. So it doesn't surprise me at all if you grew up all screwed up in the head and go all bat shit crazy evil at the first opportunity. So here you are now,Mister Bigshot leading a big devil army trying to live up to impossible standards set up for you. Your mother, like I said , great woman, super hot, and lead Mammoth Keep through the dangerous winter. Even went to war with the great host. Her bodyguards Aethulwulf and Bartog respected veterans of a hundred battles. Your adopted father Sealhbach, he was the founder of the Knights of Winter, countless tales are told about him. But you...like seriously what have you done? I heard you screwed a princess of hell to gain your position. Yep Ari the stud, got his big ass hell army by being a man whore. If I were you I would be a hateful son of a bitch too. So really I don't blame you for anything, your a product of your own sad existence."

Frank waited but was disappointed his taunts didn't enrage Duke Ari. He simply swung his horse around, and rode back to his lines. The battle would be engaged soon.

"Man Whore? Really ? Was that your master stroke? Calling Duke Ari a man whore?", said Ymir as she helped Frank off his horse.

Ari returned to his lines, he summoned his imps, "Tell the troops 100 larvae bonus to whoever brings me that mans head." he said , visibly shaking with rage.

* * *

><p>Several scouts reported to Ari, their goblinoid allies were in position to intercept any fleeing troops. The goblins were inferior troops to his legion , but their worg and wolf riders were skilled at navigating this terrain.<p>

A cloaked devil appeared, and reported that the battlefield seemed unaffected by any anti teleporting magics. Whatever the Grommers were attempting seemed to have failed.

A tiefling woman who looked almost fully human reported that there was no sign of the Warmaster in the enemy camp. She wasn't beautiful but certainly not unattractive , the only hint of her fiendish heritage was small horns, a sulfurous scent and her cruel yellow eyes. Ari made a mental note to possibly take her as a consort if she survived the battle.

Three large bonedevils appeared before Ari, they didn't bow, but that was partially due to their fierce pride and the fact they preferred to travel crouched. They considered themselves amongst the most powerful of devils, and Ari would not tempt their wrath by taking their pride away from them. They were only considered lesser devils, but that was like considering lions as mere cats. The Osyluth told him that the lemure horde was ready to be summoned at his command.

His company commanders had already informed Ari of their readiness. The Duke was still seething at Franks insults. Most of his army heard them as well, but Ari didn't care. He would not be tricked into a duel with a lesser warrior. He thought of the tortures he could inflict on him. He summoned his imps for a final order. "A 200 larvae bonus if someone can bring me the enemy commander alive."

* * *

><p>Ari thought the initial battle proceeded according to his expert plan. Colonel Frank had hid himself, amongst his troops, but Ari suspected he was hiding in the lake tower, or possibly with the dwarves. The initial Lemure assault went badly. The Grommers were ready for the mindless beasts and had simple traps and dug trenches to use as choke points for the ooze like creatures. They were quickly dispatched. His tieflings moved in under the cover of magical mists and fog. The Grommers were undeterred and kept steady volleys of sling and golem fire into their ranks. They utilized their dwarves fairly effectively before the battle, many hidden pits and trenches were dug to slow their advance, giving the Grommers plenty of opportunity to rain missile fire on them. Ari was familiar with crossbows and slings, but not dragon golems. They were similar to a wand, but weren't inherently magical. They barked like an angry dragon and delivered a powerful punch capable of dropping even armored knights. They came in various sizes from hand held pseudo dragons to powerful siege dragons. Ari had only seen the smaller ones, but heard the large ones were capable of destroying a city wall from 400 yards away. The duke hoped to capture some of these weapons to study later.<p>

His imps reported the tiefling advance was slowing , but Ari expected that. Since the fog proved insufficient cover for his troops, he ordered the Osyluths to form magical walls of ice to provide cover . This tactic proved more effective, but a devastating volley of what could only be from the larger dragon golems easily shattered the icy walls.

Ari was getting impatient, he knew once his troops were in melee the battle would be over, but he didn't want to tip his hand with his elite troops yet. He suspected more traps were laid for him. He ordered his reserve tieflings and the remaining Osyluths into the battle. Their losses would be staggering but they were easily replaced.

The battle raged fiercely for a few more minutes , till finally the tieflings rushed the Grommish lines. As expected, the battle was fierce but the sheer numbers of the tieflings and Osyluths forced some of the Grommers to abandon their simple fortifications. Ari smiled, and signaled his hell knights to begin harassment of the enemy. The knights gave a ghastly cheer as their nightmare mounts flew into the sky and descended on the fleeing enemy . The dwarven units provided some crossbow fire in the initial stages of the battle, but Ari could see they were abandoning their Grommish allies now. They were already staging an orderly retreat.

Several units of Grommers broke rank and fled. Ari noticed one group , led by a dwarf, stubbornly refused to fall back. Their bravery would spell their doom. His troops would outflank , then surround the brave company and butcher them all. The narzugon reached the fleeing foes first but were hampered by withering fire from the Lake tower. Ari recognized the tactical problem the tower represented. It would be difficult to assault it by conventional means, and in the meantime it would rain suppressive fire onto his troops. Their volleys struck several nightmares and hell knights, they screamed in pain as even their planar resistances were shattered. Ari would make quick work of his foes, he estimated at most 20 or 30 men were in the tower, he gave the signal for a company of his legion devils to teleport into the tower. The withering fire from the tower stopped , and it was replaced by sounds of fierce melee. After a minute the melee stopped, and a cheer came from the tower.

"Hey Ari, your gonna have to do better then that! ", said a bloodied but smiling Frank as he stood atop of the tower. "These guys are tough, but aren't so bad when you figure out how to beat them. Just stun one , and start wailing the shit out of him. Seems all his buddies share the damage. You might have to get your hands dirty afterall. " . A volley of crossbow bolts flew at Frank, but he easily dodged under a parapet. A deadly return volley of arrows and golem fire started erupting from the tower once again.

"Orders sir?", asked a nervous imp.

"SEND THE REMAINING LEGION DEVILS, THE BEARDED DEVILS...EVEN THE BONE DEVILS AND THE RESERVE PLATOON OF ORTHONS WE HAVE ! ANYONE THAT CAN TELEPORT THAT ISN'T ENGAGED I WANT IN THAT TOWER ! I WANT THAT TOWER DESTROYED!", growled Ari. The imp vanished, and relayed his orders to other imps who then relayed the orders to battle ready devils.

Soon the tower was swarming with evil outsiders. Fierce fighting noises could be heard, but they were drowned out by hellish warchants. A mighty infernal warcry could be heard from the tower.

*KRAKBOOOM!*

Rocks, gravel, debris , and pieces of devils rained onto the battlefield. Ari was momentarily stunned , then he realized that the lake tower had exploded. The entire battlefield was in shock, then mighty dwarven horns were heard from the distance. The retreating dwarves stopped their feint, and started advancing towards the confused Tiefling army. They were led by a company of Grommish iron and stone golems. The Grommers that held the line began pouring out of their fortifications. More enemies were hidden then the duke expected. Their fortifications must be more extensive then he thought. He would punish his imps and that tiefling spy later. A piercing bird cry filled the skies as dwarven griffons soared into the sky to engage the narzugon. There were only 50 of them, but Ari could see they were led by the Mistress of the Lion blade, herself and an elven archer mounted on a strange leaping horse. It would be a tough fight even for his elite knights.

Suddenly Aris blood ran cold, from the ruins of the destroyed tower, he saw a single stationary door. It opened and out stepped the supposedly vanquished Warmaster, followed by Colonel Frank, a dwarf maiden, a metal halfling, a balding merchant , and scores of Grommish troops.

"Its a trap", Ari suddenly realized. He summoned an imp to give the order to retreat, but none came. He doubted the explosion reached his command tent. He looked around and saw a large scaled imp pummeling and scattering his imp messengers. It stopped and smiled a toothy maw at Ari, before it fled behind a tree.

"Traitors!",screamed Ari. He motioned for the few remaining Narzugon and Abishai at his side to follow him. He marched his way to his Tiefling sorcerers. He would have to get one to teleport him away, he would regroup what was left of his incompetent forces and fight another day. His dark master would not be happy , and he would most likely be punished or possibly demoted, but he still held favor with Princess Fierina . His association with her would allow him to avoid the harshest punishments.

When he reached the sorcerer tent, he was greeted by the sound of screaming tieflings. One staggered out of the tent blood gushing from a clean piercing wound to its neck. An abishai ripped the tent door opened, and Ari saw it was the tiefling spy. She wielded a bloodied rapier and a dagger and stood over 3 more dead tieflings. She calmly threw her dagger which embedded itself into the abishais head. The creature snarled, and yanked the dagger out. Its inhuman physique would not be felled by such a simple blow. However, its prey was gone . The tiefling traitor/assassin had vanished from sight.

Ari looked back on the battlefield. Despite having a tower exploded on them, the otherworldly toughness of his troops were frightening to behold. Roughly half survived , but they were disorientated and wounded. The dwarves and golems crashed into them head long. He could spy fierce barbazu swinging their glaives in wide arcs at their attackers, but they were confused, injured and outnumbered . He wondered why they didn't teleport away, but realized that the warmaster most likely invoked a powerful teleportation ward to trap his troops. Ari knew that the battle had turned now. Their numbers were roughly equal now. However most of his elite troops were slain or caught in the dwarven charge. His command group was compromised by traitors and spies. His tieflings were stuck fighting hand to hand in enemy trenches. At least his Narzugon appeared to be winning. Griffon riders were amongst the most elite of mortal flying troops , but they paled in comparison to the elite hell knights. Ari could already see several griffons fall before his knights lances.

The duke considered mounting a nightmare and attempting to flee, but he was enraged. He ordered his remaining elite guard and what was left of his reserves to follow him into battle. The battle wasn't lost yet.

* * *

><p>Between the dust cloud of the exploding tower, the magical mists and fogs of the tieflings, and the thick smoke from the dragon golems, the area around the former Lake tower was obscured to say the least.<p>

Ari's mighty mammoth trampled through enemy and friend as he and his remaining personal guard advanced towards his target. He was determine to regain his honor and victory by slaying Colonel Hida and the Warmaster . He first reached the Grommish fortification. Tiefling bodies were scattered everywhere. Their losses were heavy when they attempted to break through the concealed Grommish fort. Sling stones and dragon fire, pierced his mammoth hide, but it kept advancing. It easily smashed through the forts simple low walls, and its tusks and trunk pierced and tossed Grommers like dolls. The dwarven commander of the dwarves shouted a battle cry and leaped at Ari. An abishai intercepted him, and the two crashed heavily into the ground. Ari watched in surprise as the dwarf overpowered the bestial devil. The dwarf even managed to hold the creatures head to the ground, and sawed its neck off with his sword. He was laughing manically even as 2 more Abishai advanced and knocked him down. The fight was fierce , the dwarf even managed to slay another devil, but the remaining abishai eventually emerged with a bloody beard in his hand.

Ari ordered his reserves to mop up the remaining defenders. He rallied his surviving tieflings and together they surged towards the dwarves and golems. His enemy was obscured by the smoke of the battlefield, but it provided Ari's troops with cover to advance toward their foe.

*Crunch*...Ari turned to see one of his personal guard replaced by a grey blue horse. The horses rider sent a glowing arrow at Ari, but his heavy armor easily deflected it. Before he could pierce the pair with his spear, they hopped away, leaving a crushed pile of nightmare and devil. Ari snarled and continued his charge.

A dwarven maid charged from the cover of smoke at his mammoth. A glowing dwarven great axe pierced Ari's mounts armor and thick hide. The beast didn't seem to care , despite the river of blood flowing from its side. Ari took aim with his spear, and jabbed the dwarf a few times. She barely avoided his first few jabs, but they were meant to push her back into an open position. A few impressive leaps from the dwarf put her a fair distance from Ari, however this was all a set up for a final thrust . His spears sudden swift moves changed suddenly to a strong forceful strike. It pierced the dwarf in the chest and she staggered back and fell with a mortal wound. Ari smiled, a heart or a lung wound he thought, she would die painfully.

He surveyed the battlefield, and saw dwarves and golems engaging his narzugon and abishai. There was no sign of the tieflings he rallied. Did they run? Or were they cut down? Ari pondered this as his massive mount rammed a stone golem. The stone giant fell crushing dwarves and devils alike. The mammoth crushed the thrashing golem with its massive feet. The golem got a few strikes from the ground onto the mammoth, and even snapped a tusk in half, but the construct was promptly destroyed for its effort. Ari was the master of the battlefield. No one could challenge him, even if his entire army were scattered, he felt he could win the battle by himself.

"Hey what's that on your face?".said a familiar annoying voice through the mists. It was followed by a devilish scream and then it continued "Oh my sword is on your face. My bad."

Ari swung his mammoth around, his hearing and sight was superior to mortals, but he still had trouble pin pointing the sound of his tormentor through the battle and smoke. He made a guess and sent his steed crushing all in its path toward his hated foe.

Ari only caught a glimpse of Frank, he was dispatching a Narzugon. They were both dismounted. Narzugons were fierce fighters mounted or on foot, but Frank was a master swordsman. The Narzugon waved his hand and attempted to scorch Frank with hellfire, but Frank stepped up and punished the creature with a sword to the gut and a shield to the face. He quickly withdrew his sword, and slashed the knight with an unexpected backhanded swing to its unprotected side. The blade bit deeply it wasn't a fatal strike but the relentless combination of the blows overwhelmed the devil as it fell writhing to the ground.

"Never bring a spell to a sword fight!", said Frank lecturing the dead knight"...Oh shit!"

Ari's mammoth charged the distracted knight, but he managed to barely jump out of the way in time. Frank fled into the darkness. The mammoths wide turning arc gave him a few second head start, but Ari was hot in pursuit.

"Give up coward! You can't outrun my invincible mammoth. You can't even reach me from the ground. Save yourself the trouble and die like a man, instead of fleeing like a worm.", exclaimed the confident Ari.

Ari spotted several dwarves in his peripheral vision, they seemed to realize the danger they were in , and they retreated back into the mists. The Duke gave a chuckle at his cowardly foes.

"You talk pretty tough when riding a giant mammoth ! I wonder how tough you are when you're on the ground! ", said Frank through the mists. Ari smiled as his foe gave up his position. He spurred his mount forward.

Once again Frank found himself in the cross hairs of a charging mammoth and an angry Half fiend knight. He barely dodged the mammoths tusks and tree trunk like feet , but Ari managed to pierce his arm with his spear. Despite the thickness of his armor, the hell spear easily ripped through his armor tearing flesh and blood . Frank grunted in pain , and stumbled back into the smoke.

"The smoke won't last forever you know. My superior senses are greater then yours, my superior reach is greater then yours, and my superior mount is unrivaled in this battlefield. I am every way your superior! The next time I catch you , you won't be so lucky!", shouted Ari into the smoke.

Ari listened to the battle field. Focusing on his opponents location. He could hear the sound of griffons and nightmares engaged in a fierce battle overhead. He heard the sound of iron clashing with claws around him. He frowned when he realized he heard more dwarven and human voices then infernal ones. Ari focused some more, and he thought he heard a light flapping of wings, and a large bulk moving.

Ari smiled as Frank gave his location away again. "Molly? What are you doing here?"

Ari and his steed strode forward. No one dared bar his path. The smoke cleared slightly as he saw his foe in front of him. The enraged Duke paused as he realized his prey was riding atop of a large greenish drake. It looked partially like a dragon, but its wings were way too small. They appeared to be vestigial or underdeveloped. The beast gave a deafening screech as it pounced at Ari's mammoth. Frank was atop the beast but was without a saddle. He barely hung on as it bounded towards the half fiend..

Ari quickly recovered from the shock of the sudden appearance of a war drake on the battlefield. His spurred his mount forward, as the two titans rushed headlong towards each other. The mammoth was much larger then the drake, but the creature was agile like a snake. At the last moment it shifted its momentum and it sidestepped the mammoths charge and then sent tooth and claw raking the hairy creatures hide. Ari's spear aim was true though. It was propelled straight towards Frank heart, however Frank managed to tuck his guard under the spears tip and struck the spears shaft with the top of his shield. The spears aim narrowly missed Frank. The Crab knight swung his blade in return, it was still too short to reach Ari, but it instead tore open one of the mammoths eyes and severed its ear.

The mammoth roared in pain and anger. It thrashed and bucked, throwing Ari to the ground. Ari hit the ground hard, and took a few seconds to recover. When his vision cleared he could see the drake raking his mount while perched on top of it. Its reptilian jaws gripped firmly onto the Mammoths neck. The beast spun and bellowed, but it finally crashed to the ground. The drake easily shifted its mass to avoid being trapped underneath the falling colossus, as it continued its savage mauling.

"Hey! Stop watching the other fight! I'm your opponent remember!",said a voice as a boot connected to Ari's face. The half fiend was stunned again , he felt teeth falling out of his jaw. He touched his perfect face and felt blood and terrible wounds on it. " Now you look like a warrior. Before you looked like a male model or something. "

Ari's anger cleared his mind, his face contorted to a horrible visage. He arose swiftly like a cat and despite not seeing his foe, he jumped at his enemy relying on instinct and his hearing . He was rewarded as he crashed heavily onto Frank. His bestial jaws bit deeply into Franks wounded arm. Frank head butted Ari with his helmet and both opponents rolled away dazed.

Ari was weaponless, but his teeth and claws grew to monstrous proportions, he snarled and hissed at Frank as he readied for another charge. Frank had dropped his sword from the initial charge, and the last bite rendered his shield arm useless. He crouched his body , turning to his side , with his right foot forward. His battle instincts told him to present the smallest profile possible to his opponent. His options were limited, he might attempt a throw, or maybe even a punch with his gauntlet at his foe. The battle would soon be over, but he wasn't going to quit.

Ari hissed growing slightly larger and more bestial, "I will take everything from you . Your life, your friends life, I will track your family and slay them one by one. I will take all your precious possessions and burn them in hellfire. Any book bearing your name will be burned, any plaque bearing your memory will be smashed. You will rue this day in your afterlife. The day you dared challenge a superior foe."

Ari jumped at Frank, however at the last moment a silver blade flew into Franks hand. Frank was prepared to use Ari's momentum against him, his weapon masters taught him various unarmed combat techniques. However with the blade in hand things were different. Frank reactively sidestepped and swung the blade at Ari's exposed side. The blade however twisted in Franks grip and it deftly severed Ari's neck in one clean blow.

Ari gave a surprised gasp as his body fell heavily on the ground. Frank was breathing heavy from the pain and his near escape. He turned and looked at his sword.

"Sorry I know you had everything in hand, and I didn't mean to interfere ...but that guy was REALLY full of himself and was really getting annoying.", said Galatea apologetically.


	27. Chapter 27

"So, you realize. That you can't give a field promotion to someone in the field to a position above your rank.", Olive said calmly while being served tea. The general appeared to be a young girl approximately 10 years old , dressed in an elaborate Grommish military uniform. A small fiendish pixie creature was pouring the beverage to her, at an elaborately set table. Plates of cookies, tarts, and cake were being served by this creature to Olive and her guests.

A tall thin young officer was sitting uncomfortable next to Olive on a chair that was obviously too small for him. On his right was a large knight , who seemed more uncomfortable but was masking his discomfort by greedily devouring the various snacks laid out before him. Next to him, was a fiendish winged muscular scaled humanoid. The creature had intense burning eyes and wisps of smoke would drift from his nose. It would look truly frightening if it wasn't smaller then the diminutive Olive. Finally sitting between it and Olive, was an Aristocratic dwarven maid. She was smartly dressed in a fashionable but utilitarian blue dress. Her hair was done up in perfect light brown curls.

"I know that, but I thought for our plan to work, Frank would have to be of a sufficiently high enough rank.", said Fetch . He looked at his companions for back up, but they seemed preoccupied. Frank was trying out the various deserts , jams and drinks. Ymir was bored and seemed be focusing on something through the window outside. Her arms and legs were swinging lazily as she stared off in the distance. Baalphzon was sneering menacingly at Olive's fiendish attendant. Every so often he would say something softly in infernal to unnerve the butler. Fetch could understand a fair bit of the infernal tongue , but the imp spoke too quietly for him to make it out.

"Oh, "our plan", is it now. Who helped you devise it?", asked Olive slowly stirring her tea. She had a small sip , and indicated to her servant Kube to bring her some sugar.

The dark red imp stirred, and replied, " It was partially my idea, I have studied "Duke" Ari for sometime , and knew Hubris was one of his weaknesses. He would not commit the sum of his forces if he thought he was facing a lesser opponent. I was hoping that the "Colonel" here would have baited him to a one on one fight , but the cowardly "Duke" did not take him up to it. It still worked in the end thought, the "Duke" over committed his forces to our trap, and his main elite forces were decimated. ". The imp called Baalphzon seemed to say the words Colonel and Duke with much revulsion. He had no patience or respect for those that had not earned their rank.

"And the trap? That was your plan as well?", asked Olive tasting her tea again. It's taste met her approval and she smiled at her servant Kube. The fiendish butler bowed and left the room .

Baalphzon shook his head, but Fetch replied ,"It was Commander Ymir and Master Clovis's idea.". Olive nodded her head, she had never met this Clovis, but was informed that he was a powerful merchant in the north. Ymir she's met a few times, since she was in charge of one of the larger mercenary companies in the region. Fetch waited for Ymir to continue with the explanation but the dwarf was distracted and bored out of her mind. He waited an awkward pause before he continued." Clovis mentioned a little knowledge is a dangerous thing and I thought it might apply in this instance after the information I received from Baalphzon . Nazag Narg is well known for the vast quantities of low grade adamant ore, the type that disrupts magic if there is a large concentration of it . It would be impossible enough to transport enough to affect a battle, but I thought the enemy might thought we would try anyways. It was a perfect opportunity to transport dragon powder in the guise of adamant ore."

"And...the enemy's scouts did not discover your deception.", asked Olive already knowing the answer. She wanted to hear it from Fetch. It was a good way to gauge how her young officer thought, and how much trust he placed in this imp.

"Baalphzon tipped us off, we eliminated or replaced their tiefling spies, and deliberately set up illusions for their imps. ", said Fetch.

"And at no point were you worried , that he would betray you?", asked Olive, curious on how much Fetch had trusted this rebellious imp.

"I had my doubts, but he actually came to us and defected at first. He jumped on my shoulder when Ari had me cornered, he told me he was going to bring hellfire down on my position and I took his suggestion and word of recalled out. I asked if he would return and serve as a double agent...and...", Fetch hesitated.

"We're bonded. I am his familiar at least for now. Until my power is restored.", said Baalphzon calmly." Don't be surprised, I'm not after his soul. There are much easier ones to get then his. The Warmaster is a man that is a nexus of power, not only is he powerful , but he seems to be a magnet for powerful beings. demi gods, dragons, demonlords ext . I've lost most of my power, but I can vaguely see the strands of fate being pulled towards him."

Frank finally finished off his plate of cookies and interrupted, "Baalphzon is supposed to be a former big league hitter down in the hells a long time ago. A member of the Super Seven, or the Sexy Six or something. He got demoted for being too successful or something and now seeks a way to regain his power again.,, Or at least that's what he claims. I think he's a bit cuckoo myself, but we didn't have much options at that point. You know, Fields slain, half our army slaughtered, devil army breathing down our necks."

"The Dark Eight.", said Kube preparing the next set of snacks from the other room.

"I'm sure you know the value of an infernal servant.", said Baalphzon nodding towards Kube in the other room. His gaze met Olives and they were locked for a long pause. Baalphzon broke off his gaze first and bowed," We are dependent , competent, and loyal to the core. It's just that our ultimate goals, can be best describe as nefarious to the unenlightened. As long as there is no interference to my restoration, the Warmaster has my loyalty. "

Olive sighed and brought out a scroll. She scanned the contents and continued her questioning." Colonel Fields dead, Captain Hrolf and Torsten dead. 4 companies of the 3rd army slain, 800 of the Heldann militia slaughtered and 10 golems destroyed . I've yet to receive a body count from Ymir's mercenaries and the Clans of Nazag Narg. "

"270 mercs and 102 clansmen , 20 sappers and 20 griffon riders.", said Ymir still staring blankly outside. "Besides the Griffon riders, we got off pretty light. Those Nightmare knights are hard bastards to crack."

Olive wasn't expecting Ymir to add anything to the conversation, she scribbled the numbers the dwarf dictated. Olive paused and considered Ymir's words. Cavalry was the Grommish army's biggest weakness. Due to their environment and training they had nothing comparable. They had to rely on formations and missile fire to keep cavalry at bay. Elite Cavalry would be devastating to Grommish divisions. "So , how did you handle them? Griffon riders and dragon golems?"

Ymir shook her head ,"Nah... the griffons were just to slow them down, while Fetch's daughter and her mother whittled them down.", Ymir paused.. and remembered something she shouldn't have said. " Umm...ooops."

Olive looked at Fetch inquisitively, "Daughter? ".

Fetch sighed, "Yes...daughter. Chalk it up to those strange time mists in the north. She's my daughter, but it feels extremely awkward. Its hard to explain ...she's older then me chronologically and even though she's a half elf she's older then me physiologically too. She's almost 30 in human years, while I'm barely 20. I'm not quite sure how to react to this whole thing. I missed out on her childhood. I heard that's a pretty big thing. And she's been living an impoverished life since then . Another feather on my failure cap...", Fetch stopped and realized he was babbling.

Baalphzon was the first to speak ,"Return me to my former power, and I will make things right for you and your daughter...don't worry I won't warp your wish so that you would become a feeble old man. Although that would be funny."

Olive made note of this new development. Despite Fetch being firmly in her camp right now. Things could change in the future. Knowing he has a daughter might give her leverage or provide a mean of gaining her favor to pull Fetch into her faction.

"So what's with the reports of a dragon? A real big one too. I don't see a dragon on any troop rosters.", asked Olive continuing her questions.

Fetch shrugged."I personally didn't see it. Although many men said they had. Even my daughter had found dragon or drake tracks, but it seemed they just appeared then disappeared."

Frank thought over his answer and finally replied," It was Molly the drake , you remember Fetch, the one your wife gave to Arnborg at Narwhal hold. She just appeared at my side, and I instinctively mounted her to give me a better shot at fighting Ari. After the initial clash Ari and I fell off and engaged in melee. Last I saw of Molly she was biting the mammoth's jugular."

"Are you sure it was Molly? Does this mean Arnborg is around?", asked Fetch unconvinced.

"Umm90% sure...hmm make that 60%...Ok I'm not sure at all. I haven't had to deal with dragons that much except that red one we killed by Karlston. ", said Frank unused to the scrutiny he was receiving.

"One last thing," said Olive retrieving a long list." A large number of the enemy had surrendered, and to my knowledge you had them chained or bound with mage chains. Let me see...you have 250 tieflings 10 bearded, 5 legion devils, 3 bone devils, 4 abishai, 2 hell knights, and 2 eriynes. Its Grommish policy to take prisoners whenever possible. Both for information and as a prize, but some of these creatures are too dangerous to live. The tieflings we can process as slaves after we determine if they are casters or not, but the rest we might have to execute if a buyer is not found. I'll leave their final outcome to you. "

Fetch nodded and was unsure how to proceed with this unpleasant task. Taking slaves was not his "thing", but he had no intentions of executing the infernals either. He definitely wasn't going to release them, and doubt he could make them swear to change their ways. He had his doubts about Baalphzon as well , but he was only an imp and the extent of his "evil" was limited.

Olive smiled, " With the defeat of Duke Ari's legion and the reinforcements from Lueders arriving, the enemy is surely defeated. I hope for a quick campaign to route them before winter sets in. I do not intend to follow them into their territory, but I do intend to make them suffer and pay for their failed invasion. The enemy is beaten, its just they don't know it yet. They can't assault our city directly while we still have steady lines of supply. With our airships we can strike at their weaker units with impunity. We will grind them one piece at a time till they break. "

Baalphzon shook his head and looked at Fetch. Fetch shrugged and nodded at the imp. "It has come to my attention that an unknown dark power has taken interest into this war. I am not sure if he was lured here by Duke Ari's tales, or perhaps his involvement was negotiated by the wizard Dalton. I'm not even sure the extent of his involvement, but I do know you should proceed cautiously. I have only dealt indirectly with his agents but i do know he is not an opponent that should be taken lightly."

"Dark power? Who's that? ", asked a bewildered Olive.

Olive pondered this information, "We've had no reports of such a creature in the enemies ranks. Are you sure Dalton has recruited this creature? If this creature is as powerful you make him out to be, I shall inform my wizards immediately.". Olive immediately summoned Kube , and began dictating orders. Clearly their little tea party was abrubtly ended. Olive's happy mood was replaced by a serious grim demeanor.

Fetch, and his companions sat there uneasily for awhile, as Olive dictated order after order to her servant. Frank was the first to speak. "Hey, Olive . Err I mean General Olive. This boogey man may or may not show his head. The gold tooths is reorganizing in the city right now. Master Clovis is throwing a little party at the Steel gauntlet tavern, you know remember the fallen, celebrate our victory , that type of stuff. Errr your invited if you aren't busy later...", Frank paused as he met Olive's cold stare," err...we'll see ourselves out."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you invited the General to our party. You know we are officially still on duty and at war. She probably doesn't approve of this unofficial party. ", scolded Fetch as he relaxed in his bar chair.<p>

"Hey . Sorry , I heard she was a princess or something, so I'm keeping my options open in the next 6 or 7 years." Frank said unapologeticly, as he blew the foam off his frothy beverage.

"There's a special place in the abyss for people like you .", Galatea said crossly.

"I'm hoping its a succubus harem.", chuckled Frank as his eyes darted around the bar. There were a few women officers and soldiers invited to Clovis's party, but he was mainly examining the busty barmaids.

"So I'm not an expert at human physiology. But wasn't that a child back in there?", asked Baalphzon. The imp had a tall glass with a dark beverage in it , and a wierd drinking device called a straw. Fetch was pretty sure it wasn't blood, but it still gave an ominus sulfurous stench.

"Magic curse, and time in the northern mists.", shrugged Fetch. He looked around the bar and spotted Surry, Ymir , Brita and Tyris chatting with some half drunk officers.

"Even still. I'm not privy to her strategies but her imperious commanding glare is worthy of a pit fiend. Her current imp, a mere butler, is a waste..she deserves something better.", snorted Baalphzon. He took a sip from his dark beverage, made some smacking sounds and smiled in approval before sipping more of the brew.

"Already, looking to move up?", grinned Fetch.

"Don't be jealous. ", said Baalphzon as he lightly lept on Fetch's shoulder. " One soul at a time." . he said with a devilish wink.

Frank had already left the table by then. He made his way through the noisy bar and began talking with some above average looking women soldiers. Clovis the simulacrum interrupted him , but he reluctantly took time to talk to him. It was good manners to at least chat with the man paying for the evenings drinks.

Fetch shook his head at his hapless friend, then he concentrated on Baalphzon. "So why are you really serving me? I appreciate your help in the last battle, but something about your story I don't like."

"The fact that imps steals souls? I told you , you don't have to worry about that. Your soul is too wild and powerful for me to control in my present condition. At best I could summon or more likely plead with a greater devil to collect your soul, but what would the advantage of that be for me? It would not advance my position to revert back to my former form, if I was able to get a simple greater devil to revert me I would have done it ages ago. No, you are more valuable alive then dead to me. I'm certain being the follower to the Warmaster would present opportunities for me to change back. Much more opportunities then serving that fool Ari. ", Baalphzon snorted the word Ari angrily. "I'm more useful than you think. Here I even recovered something you dropped." The small imp flew up and retrieved an extremely heavy and large hammer . He looked ridiculous carrying it , but he managed to place it in front of Fetch.

"So, what are you suppose to change into? A bigger imp or something?", asked Fetch curiously examining the hammer and testing its familiar grip.

Baalphzon grew even an even redder shade then his normal blood red complexion. Fire flared from his nostrils. It began to say something but instead gnashed his teeth and dug his claws deeply into Fetch's shoulder. Before Fetch could swat him away, he flew off into the rafters of the noisy inn. Fetch reached for something to throw at the fleeing imp, but the creature was gone into the darkness. Fetch's magical link with the creature told him he was still near, but he also sensed he was extremely angry at this moment. Fetch healed his shoulder with a quick prayer. He considered throwing his hammer into the rafters but considered the damage it would cause, so instead he readied his pseudo dragon golem for the attacking imp. He had some practice in loading and cleaning this item , but was fairly unskilled with its use.

"WHOA there ! How many drinks have you had?", said Frank returning to the table. Clovis the simulacrum was with him, along with Ymir. Clovis was smiling but Fetch sensed he was quite serious at the moment. Ymir on the other hand was quite tipsy already . She was already giggling about something that happened at the other table.

"So the two soldiers ...hic...came over and congratulated Surry and Brita as the best mother daughter team in the army. Then one of them told Surry that her daughter was very beautiful and asked her if he could have permission to ask her daughter to a dance! Surry decked him and then stormed off! HeeHeeHee...", laughed Ymir. Frank got a good chuckle as well.

"Oh...I have to ask Surry about that! I'll be back , get me another drink if a barmaid comes by. Two if its the blonde busty one with the braids !" , shouted Frank as he made his way across the room.

Fetch sighed, he felt bad for her daughter. Due to the mists , his daughter and her mother were close in ages chronologically. However despite Brita's physiology favoring her human side, and Surry's favoring her elven side, Brita appeared much younger and vibrant then her daughter. Fetch knew that Surry had the typical androgynous elven look, but even amongst elven communities Brita's "good" looks outshone her daughters. It must be hard to be the daughter of the Mistress of the lion blade, and the grand daughter of Sir Hildraxel. There was so much to live up to. Fetch on the other hand didn't know his true parents. He felt no pressure to live up to their fame or deeds.

Ymir yanked at Fetch's cloak. She held up a tankard. Clovis the simulacrum held one up as well, despite not needing to eat or drink. "Here's to Fields, Hrolf, and Torsten. May they find peace in the after life. Well in Torsten's case may he find more battles . Their fates could have been ours, lets toast our luck and fortune, and their bravery and sacrifice. "

Fetch nodded and raised his untouched mug. He knew he barely saved her life after the battle. She was gravely wounded by Duke Ari's hellspear . Fetch found Torsten mauled horribly by infernal claws and fangs. There was nothing he could do for the heroic dwarf . It was possible to bring the dead back to life, but it was very expensive. Unlike his adventuring days in the northern wastes, the army was constrained by its budget. It was hard to justify raising 1 person back from the dead, compared to purchasing a dozen wands of healing, that could save 100 lives instead. Fetch's own personal supply of diamond dust ran out a long time ago. It was a luxury afforded only to the super rich.

Fetch was going to miss Torsten. Every story he heard of the dwarf filled him with new admiration. Tales of his stupid but courageous heroics was told more then any other that night. Most would regard them as tall tales if they hadn't met the dwarf themselves.

Ymir jumped up on a table, and did his best Torsten impression, by jumping into a crowd of soldiers head first. They laughed as they parted form her leap and she crashed heavily on the ground. She swore a bit, but the laughter and cheers changed her mood quickly. Master Clovis ordered the musicians he hired to play a tune, and soon Ymir, some barmaids, some soldiers and himself were dancing in merriment.

Clovis the simulacrum still sat at the table with Fetch and motioned him outside. Fetch was curious what the clone of his friend wanted and followed him outside. He caught a glimpse of Tyris smiling and attempting to play with the musicians. She was with a small group of women officers and she seemed to enjoy herself despite being an annoyance to the band and Fetch was quietly content. She caught sight of him as well, and waved and winked as he left the bar for some fresh air.

Brita stumbled smiling half drunk towards the pair. Even though she was normally reserved and shy , Fetch though with her hour glass figure and her fresh face barmaid good looks, she did not appear out of place. " Tyris , myself and the other girls are playing stoopid bar games... It was my turn and Tyris dared me to kiss the most handsome man in the bar...". Before Fetch could say anything, Brita lunged and kissed him passionately on the lips. She pulled away and realized what she had done.. she whispered "I'm sorry." However, a roar of laughter and cheers from the band , and more importantly Tyris, reminded her it was all in good fun. Brita blushed and stumbled her way back to Tyris and her court.

Fetch smiled and turned his attention back to Clovis. He considered both Clovis's as his friends, but he felt a special attachment to Clovis the simulacrum . Even though he was but a construct, he was closer to Fetch's age and he corresponded to more of Fetch's memories then the original creator. As they found themselves out side in the cool McDunnald's night air, Fetch saw troops of marching soldiers and reminded themselves they were still in a warzone. Despite victory in their reach, the city was still under siege.

Clovis intoned a simple spell and a door appeared. Fetch had seen this spell before , it was called Boryis's tiny hut or something. It created an extra dimensional space, where people could hide or rest in peace. Clovis entered and Fetch followed.

"We have to talk, Fetch.", said Clovis . He sat down on a simple wooden chair by a plain table.

"I'm glad you could make the party,", Fetch interrupted as he also found a seat," it was a great victory. It really seemed to have rejuvenated Master Clovis. It reminded him of what a great adventurer he once was I think."

Clovis gave Fetch a cold stare," That's what I want to talk about. If I told you to not encourage this behavior from him, or to leave him alone,...you would probably refuse or at least want some answers. I can give you those answers but I must swear you to secrecy. You must not reveal this to Master Clovis or anyone else for that matter."

Fetch interrupted again," Hey I thought you were a simulacrum. Aren't you suppose to let your creator know everything. I didn't think you were able to keep secrets from him."

Clovis sighed," Yes I am a simulacrum. And as a simulacrum I am bound to obey the whims of my master in all ways. Even if he ordered me to commit suicide I would without hesitation. However, I am also bound to keep his best interests to heart, and that's what I came to discuss. If he asked me directly to reveal my secrets to him I would, but such actions would be ruinous so I plead with you to keep this secret I will tell you."

Fetch was very interested now, and stopped talking and listened.

"Years ago after returning from the north, I or rather Master Clovis, rebuilt our fallen house. I am familiar with the Tholok Myer branch of our family but knew very little about my Grommish side. All I knew was that they were rebel noble dissidents that fled from Alphonso during the Grom civil war. I employed many archivists, detectives, and scribes to attempt to find out more about my father's house. For years there was no answers. However, one night at the mansion I received a package marked for Clovis's eyes only. It was marked only with the letter K. Since I am an extension of Master Clovis, I opened it. ", Clovis paused uneasy about what he was about to divulge.

Fetch's interest was piqued. He hadn't had much to drink , although it probably would not have affected him much if he had. Clovis reluctantly continued knowing there was no turning back now. " The book was a war journal , from the Hound of Everic. The legendary lycanthrope warlord of the Rebel Prince Everic. It told of the early days of the rebellion, and how they gained great victories over Alphonso. Later it told of Everic cementing his rebellion at their headquarters in Karlston. The Hound mentioned ...that the Prince was taken by the charms of a noblewoman in town, but was convinced not to marry her to keep the ability to forge a noble marriage alliance an option. The Hound's war journal told of General Maximillian's emancipation of the drow slaves and how he used them as fodder for the loyalist Grommish armies. How the rebel troops were pushed back. Finally it tells how the prince was forced into exile, but ...he married the young woman in Karlston in a secret marriage, he told her he would return . The Hound didn't seemed to be convinced. The journal ends there. According to history, the Hound was slain in defense of the Prince, shortly afterwards."

Fetch's mind was piecing things together. He knew it was a dangerous line Clovis was treading, and but didn't quite understood why he kept it a secret from Master Clovis. Knowing one was heir to an obsolete throne was risky but not that dangerous. Clovis nodded and answered his unasked question. " There's more. The Hound was privy to much more then the royal family suspected. He knew of their dark secrets. He was ordered by Prince Everic to assassinate all known blood relatives of Alphonso. He was confident that Alphonso would not order the death of the Prince, if he was the last surviving blood relation...however there was a hidden daughter that Alphonso sent away a long time ago , apparently for just this sort of incident. The Prince and the Hound's plans became unraveled and they attempted the flee the Empire. Since the journal ended, his fate is unknown."

"The story doesn't end there. A few years later The daughter of Alphonso was summoned back to the Grom after the disappearance of the King . Princess Mai was retrieved by a band of adventuring scum and bandits, and forced to sign over the rights of the monarchy to form the foundations of the new republic. It was a noble thought, but through no fault of their own, bandits, war, monsters, and the accursed mists had fragmented the Republic into many small city states. The Princess herself was sent to the north to crusade against the mists but vanished like so many others. At last the monarchy and bloodline of Alphonso had ended.", sighed Clovis.

"However...the ending of the bloodline didn't just mean the end of the monarchy. It meant something deeper more ...sinister. As you know, I have done vast research on the concept of attaining immortality. Not just alchemical immortality with potions, or undeath as a vampire or a liche. I mean ascending to god hood. I did this research when I discovered in my studies of the line of Everic, that Alphonso was on the path of the Dynast. The original Alphonso was a powerful wizard warrior , in a time when the land was still called Norwold. He manipulated the Duke of Grom to establish the kingdom then the empire of Grom. He was responsible for the bloody campaigns of conquests early in the history of Grom. An incredibly powerful person already, when he passed away his soul drifted through time to bind into the souls of worthy descendants. To my knowledge this binding pretty much obliterates the personality of the host and the new "Alphonso" continues in his bloody campaign of Empire building till the empire of Grom is mighty enough to transcend him into immortality. With the last descendant gone , this process was forever broken, and this terrible spirit or demon would fade away. But, as you know ...things aren't that simple." Clovis had a sad look on his face , unsure of what to say next.

"Master Clovis, is a descendant of Alphonso. The spirit could claim him.", said Fetch .

"Correct, and whats even more frightening is before I discovered all of this, Clovis has had many children through different wives since then. As a simulacrum , I know partially the way my master thinks. If I told him what I have told you , he would possibly try to find a way to master this spirit. I could not risk him attempting such a foolhardy deed so I kept this secret from him. His children are easier to handle, I make sure they live a life of softness and luxury. No sword or spell would ever come into their hands. They would never make suitable hosts for this spirit. Master Clovis is another matter. He has always been on the verge of greatness, but instead , with my help, channels his pursuits into the realm of commerce. This last campaign of yours by the Lake tower, I fear that awoke his adventuring spirit in him. You must not allow him to accompany you, or encourage him to anything resembling adventuring. Grave consequences for himself, and probably all of Grom would follow." Clovis said firmly.

"Are you sure of this? Its pretty hard to believe that Master Clovis could be the next God Emperor of Grom.", said Fetch but he already knew the answer.

"I was correct about Tyris was I not? Would you like to see the texts and scrolls from the Circle of Mages or do you dare catch a glimpse of the prophesies I've seen from the Frogonomicon. I even have an engraving from an ancient pharaohs tomb, from the Mow Dynasty. ", Clovis was quite certain and continued . " I tell you this, because you are one of the few people he still listens to. I know from looking at him, he wishes to quest and explore like he did in his swashbuckling youth. I hope you would turn down his suggestion gently, but it might mean you have to end your friendship harshly . Its a hard choice, but I know you will make the correct decision. "

Fetch though this through. He trusted Clovis , he trusted Clovis's simulacrum even more. He kind of enjoyed seeing his old friend during the last campaign . It was like the old days. Clovis was on the battlefield thinking with clinical accuracy . It didn't seem right to end his friendship and send him back to his dull life of mediocrity as an aristocrat, all on some research and some prophecies. The alternative was worst though. The destruction of his friends soul, the resurrection of the worst tyrant the world had known, and most likely the start of a new round of terrible wars of conquest. Fetch knew Olive was going to reunite Grom, but he knew it would be peaceful or restrained. Fetch's history lessons reminded him that a resurrected Alphonso would destroy a city utterly if it rebelled against him. He also heard the tales of human sacrifice and infernal altars and pacts. This was the man who made war on his own son after all. He looked at Clovis's face , and wondered if his friend would be capable of such acts.

The two sat in silence in the extra dimensional mansion for awhile.

Suddenly Fetch's thoughts were jolted. "Master come quick..better yet ..share my senses! " Baalphzon had flooded his mind with images of soldiers screaming. He could see the neighborhood was on fire, and the inn was destroyed. A soldier screamed and Fetch could clearly hear the words "MONTE NABISCO!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Monte Nabisco? Are you sure?", asked Fetch with a feeling of dread in his spine. As great as his powers had become, he knew he would be found lacking when compared to the great General.

Baalphzon was confused. He replied tepidly. " That's what the soldiers were screaming. Seemed more like a bunch of yuan ti myself, but even the snakemen were shouting something about Monte Nabisco. What is this Monte Nabisco they are all talking about? A local legend? A monstrous beast or something?"

Fetch shook his head, even though only Clovis could see him. " Monte Nabisco ...how should I say this. He was a legend amongst legends. Even the northmen of the Frozen Wastes know his name. He was Grom's greatest general, slayer of armies, dragons, giants, ...even gods. He was known as the world's greatest general. This is his home city, if you look at the monuments here, you can see statues and memorials commemorating his victories. "

"You say "was"...did something happen to him? Did he die or vanish or ascended?", questioned Baalphzon telepathically.

"Officially, he surrendered to the dwarves of Vorin Narg in the last dwarven rebellion. The dwarves executed him fearing he would break out and lead a rebellion. However...there are always rumors that it was all a ruse ...", thought Fetch grimly.

"If our foe is Monte Nabisco? Why would he attack McDunnalds? Didn't you just say this was his home town and there were statues and monuments built for him here? ", Baalphzon continued.

Fetch sighed, "Well , its also he said he was a glory hound and a world class jerk and prick. "

* * *

><p>Fetch put on his battle armor inside Clovis's extra dimensional pocket before stepping out to the battlefield. The city was burning around him, he could see dead soldiers strewn down the street . Baalphzon reported that the main battle had passed this area. From his scouting he deduced that "Monte Nabisco"'s forces had hidden elements inside the city, and took this opportunity to seize one of the cities gates and let the rest of the attacking horde in. Despite their foothold in the city, Fetch knew the battle was far from over. The main Castle Fortress of the 3rd army appeared to be still in Allied hands. As long as Olive could hold it till the reinforcements from Lueders arrived, Dalton's forces were no better off strategically then they were before.<p>

Baalphzon hopped onto a beam and broke Fetch's train of thought, he silently motioned him and Clovis forward. Clovis had enchanted both Fetch and himself with a shifting illusion to make them both hard to notice and spot. Fetch reached the imp's area and his blood boiled. He saw over a dozen of the accursed "yawn teas" of various shapes and colours. Most were humanoid, but 5 were the fearsome abominations. They were standing over prisoners, one of them appeared to be his daughter Surry. Her face was swelled with purplish poison, and she seemed barely conscious.

Fetch saw enough. Despite knowing Surry was his daughter, Fetch always felt emotionally detached with her. He always thought it was because he missed the entirety of her childhood, or the fact she was older then him physiologically. He was normally calm in battle, a lesson learned long ago by his mentors Cook and Lord. However, whatever detachment he had or battle calm he trained in , were shattered now. Raw rage , coursed through his body. Clovis and Baalphzon both sensed the power and anger in Fetch and took a step back. Fetch muttered dark prayers , and his body was filled with both divine power and righteous might. His body grew to the size of a giant as he jumped from the shadows at his opponents.

Fetch targeted the closest abomination first, he could feel his body hasten as he attacked, no doubt from one of Clovis's enchantments. He drove his hammer on to the top of an unsuspecting abominations skull. The force of the impact and the power at his disposal surprised even himself. The abomination crumpled lifelessly to the ground, but Fetch wasn't finished. The momentum of his swing carried onwards into another abomination. The blow from his hammer crushed its ribs and sent it thrashing and coiling to the ground. Before the snakemen could react, Fetch stomped his giant armored boot into the snakeman's injured chest crushing more bones. The creature's were caught unaware and they paid the price, but they were seasoned warriors and quickly swarmed the giant warrior. Fetch intoned a simple prayer of blades and the snakemen were slashed and sliced as they approached him. Most fell back from this surprise assault, but a particularly large abomination ignored the blades and lunged forward at the cleric. The force of his charge lifted Fetch off his feet, as both combatants crashed into a buildings wall. Fetch dropped his hammer, and grasped the "yawn tea"'s head with both hands. The creature was surprised , but was met with a vicious headbutt before he could react. The cleric's helmet smashed into the snakeman's head, but did little to damage the monster except to stun it. Stunning was enough however, as the blades ripped the dazed creatures body mercilessly.

Fetch expected more snakemen to seize the advantage of his compromised position, but was instead greeted with the sight of flashing blades flying through the battlefield. For a second he thought he saw Tyris leaping through the snakemen with rapier and dagger in hand, but realized the movements weren't graceful enough, although they seemed just as efficient as deadly. The yuan ti were confused and shocked at this second wave of attackers. Small crossbow bolts were fired rapidly and skillfully at the pure bloods and hybrids. Swords of different sizes seemed to appear, float, dance then rain onto the monsters. A few attempted to flee this barrage , but a tall knight and a grim dwarf blocked their path and cut them down with swift but brutal swings from their weapons.

Only two abominations were left, one attempted some sort of spell , but a small blade wielding red shadow interrupted its incantation by stabbing through its windpipe. The other lashed its tail at the shadow with lightning speed and the huge beast was rewarded with a meaty slap noise. Its tail smashed its victim, and the shadow skidded along the ground like a deflated ball. However, its slide stopped as the shadow regained its balance from the normally mortal blow. It prepared to leap again at its attacker, but Fetch had already scrambled to his feat and tackled the snakeman. He attempted a simple arm hold on the creature, but the serpentine monster reacted by coating its entire body with an acidic poison. The cleric's arms burned, but he pressed his attack anyways. Fetch's blades hacked the creature as the creatures acid burned him in return. The creature should have easily broken his grip, but his attacker's strength was like nothing he ever encountered. It panicked and tried twist out of the cleric's grasp. Fetch lost his grip on the creatures arm, but instead grasped the top of the creatures skull and drove it heavily into the ground. His hand burned with acid, but the force of his attack drove the abomination's head into the cobblestones. The beast twisted and writhed under the withering attacking of blades and the immense pressure on its skull. An audible crack could be heard , and the creatures body suddenly lost all strength and it laid quivering on the ground.

Everyone was shocked at the savagery displayed by the normally calm and reserved cleric. Even Baalphzon was surprised, " That was all him...none of my doing I swear. Although I must say this is a pleasant discovery. I knew I chose this master wisely."

Fetch ignored his imp's boasts, he dispelled his enchantments and turned to Surry. She was already attended to by Brita. The sorceress's healing spell dispelled the purple blots on her daughter's face, but she was still weak. Fetch knew that even though the poison was dispelled it had ravaged her body. Brita hugged her daughters weak head. Surry's pained expression seem to relax a bit from her mother's touch. She was out of immediate danger, but would take time to recover. He could restore some of her vitality but knew he should conserve his magic...there were many battles and many enemies to be killed still.

Trip emerged from the shadows recovering crossbow bolts, while Frank and Ymir proceeded into the battlefield. The red shadow turned out to be a small blood covered girl. She was bathed in blood but calmly wiped it from her face. Fetch didn't recognize her at first, but realized it was Olive, "I didn't expect to see you here Captain Fetch, but it shouldn't surprise me that you are. As you can see we were ready to attack , but you beat us to it. "

"Leave it to Fetch to come steal all the glory. I could have taken three abominations too you know, but I was just following the plan , you know being a good soldier and all. ", joked Frank. Ymir nodded with agreement.

"What happened? How did they get in the city?", asked the confused cleric. He made certain Surry was OK. Brita nodded to him, and he began administering aid to the other poisoned prisoners.

Ymir was the first to respond."Well the party was going pretty good, when suddenly snakemen started to attack . Dozens of them. I only had a field axe with me, and was forced to fight them with a club. The battle was fierce, but there were so many heroes of the army with us, we couldn't possibly lose. Then , out of nowhere! A large red scaled fiend burst through the roof! He said we were all doomed. The world's greatest general had engineered our doom or something. At that point, everyone shouted Monte Nabisco! Monte Nabisco! and panic spread. I had to admit even I felt fear , what is our martial skill and magical powers compared to that of Monte Nabisco. Chaos engulfed the inn, as the snakemen gained the upper hand. I lost sight of everyone during the fight , and would have been overwhelmed, if Frank and Olive didn't rescue me." Ymir seemed embarrassed at her last statement. The dwarf maiden prided herself on her self reliance.

"Tyris , Master Clovis... we don't know what happened to them. I was afraid they got you too, but luckily we found you two and Surry. ", Frank added grimly.

Olive nimbly hopped up several smashed beams . She struggled and took some time to find hand holds, but she eventually made her way to the top. Fetch noted that she was quick and nimble but not unnaturally graceful like Tyris. She scanned the surroundings, and hopped down, her expression was grim. "I came here since I was invited to this "party" , but it seems my timing was ill timed. It looks like they broke through the eastern gate. It appears many battles and skirmishes are being fought in the city. The bulk of the army has wisely retreated to the fortress , however the enemies forces seem to be divided into two. One is making its way to the fort, the other appears to be going to the old ruins ."

Fetch still had questions but they could wait, he didn't know much about McDunnalds , but knew the old ruins was the site of the once magnificent tower of the Grand Sage Boryis. The tower was destroyed under mysterious circumstance years ago, but the magical energies left behind stopped any attempts to rebuild in that area. Its said that a magical dungeon below the tower still existed there.

"Does anyone know where they took them? ", Fetch looked at Clovis.

"I can not tell , I do not share a mental link with my master. ", was the simulacrum's reply.

Frank and Ymir scouted their surroundings while Fetch was conversing . Ymir returned with a dozen soldiers. They looked bloodied but still able. Olive smiled at their fortune.

Before she could address them. Fetch interjected. " The yawn teas ! Did you see any with prisoners! Where did they take them!"

A few nodded and pointed towards the ruins.

That's all Fetch needed to know . He straightened and his resolve grew within him.

Olive stepped in front of him barring his path,"Wait Fetch. I understand your desire to rescue your friends and wife, but the fate of the entire city is in jeopardy here. I need you and your friends to help me get to the fortress. We must access the situation from there. If the city falls, it doesn't matter if you rescued your wife and friends or not. Everyone will be doomed. "

Fetch snarled and attempted to walk past the diminutive general, but she was resolute and still barred his path.

"Don't make me order you Captain Fetch. We don't have time to argue. I'm the general here. I am both the lash and the law .", said a fiercely determined Olive. Fetch and the general locked gazes. Neither was going to back down. The observers to this stand off expected violence as the only answer to this situation.

"Wait a second...that's not completely true. ", said a familiar voice from the darkness.

A nondescript man , which appeared to be one of the musicians at the demolished bar stepped forward. "A general's word is law on the battlefield, unless its superseded by someone higher up in the Grom hierarchy. Calm down you two. We're here to fight snakemen not each other."

Olive and Fetch both relaxed. Olive gave a defeated look to the nondescript man, she returned a sad look to Fetch. She realized how close she came to drawing blades against one of the few people she considered an ally and a friend. Fetch in return, gave a "I'm sorry look " back to his General. He didn't wish to disobey her, but the thought of his wife in the hands of the yawn teas over rode all his instincts. Also in the back of his mind, he was reminded of Kard's prophecy. Was it about to be fulfilled? He said Tyris would never bear him children, did he mean that she was going to die first?

Clovis gasped in sudden recognition , "Hey I know that guy. He was my gardener a few years ago , till I fired his lazy ass for his continual flirting with my maids."

The nondescript man nodded at Clovis, " Yes that's me, Earl the gardener. Don't worry there's no hard feelings. My job opportunities were slim after that crisis. I was forced into the entertainment buisness. Flirting with pretty girls is part of the gig, so it all worked out in the end. "

Earl started his story, "It appears a cabal of snakemen were hidden here in the city. Its not surprising considering the labyrinth like sewers and the ruins that are below it. I assume Dalton had arranged for an uprising and an assault on the southern gates. Afterwards they seemed to directly target the inn. I climbed the highest tree I could find during the confusion , and witnessed it all. A large monstrous pitfiend used his unholy magic and laid low many important personages in the inn... "

"Monte Nabisco!", shouted Trip.

Earl sighed and gave the warforged a disapproving look," Yes it claimed it was Monte Nabisco, ..as I was saying it defeated many people in the inn with his dark arts. Even from my distance I could feel the raw power of his magic. Amongst the captured were Master Clovis, and your wife Tyris. The bulk of the remaining snakemen and a large force of Dalton's dragonmen that invaded went to the old Boryis Ruins. The Blackriver horde, the Howling wood goblins , the giants from Frosthaven , and Dalton's own personal guard of Dragonmen have swarmed the keep, but their progress is slow. Minor battles and street to street fighting have erupted through out the town. That's one advantage of having extensive labyrinth like dungeons and sewers under the town I guess. The whole town is in chaos right now. The enemy is trying a knock out blow to the keep but they are meeting bitter resistance in the town. I won't delay our General anymore . She needs to get to the keep and take command while the battle is still in the balance."

"However...the enemy is diverting a lot of its strength into the ruins. Surely the greatest General in the world, would realize conquering the keep first would allow him to explore the ruins at his leisure. Unless there's something really important ...", Earl stopped in mid sentence, as the group witnessed something that none of them had ever seen before.

A huge red ball of fiery fury streaked through the night sky towards a Grommish skyship. Skyships were the only thing in the Grommish empire that kept some semblance of central command . Each were ancient vessels, almost a thousand years old in most cases. Airships were not unique in the world. Many other nations and organizations employed airships, but none were as reliable , fast or durable as the Grommish sky fleet. Each ancient vessel had centuries of enchantments and reinforcements built into them. Each was considered a small fortress itself. The streaking meteor flew directly at the majestic "Sword of Baktu" a proud ship which was a victor in over a hundred engagements. The meteor stopped briefly , as it approached the ship. Time seemed to slow, as invisible fields of force suddenly flared in bright violet and blue energy. Each field snapped , broke and flared in succession. The meteor seemed to stop briefly in time as well. The entire battlefield saw the largest red dragon that anyone had ever saw. Most people have seen dragons before, but the beast above them was the biggest most powerful beast they had ever seen. It flew at the vessel , poised like an arrow about to strike its target. The last field shuddered and collapsed, and time resumed. The meteor smashed into the vessel, and both were engulfed in a massive fiery ball. A few seconds later the meteor streaked out of the cloud of falling debris and changed course towards the city. The dragon landed on a large manor , it roared triumphantly , fear echoed through the city.

Earl continued even more determined," As you can see, this is not just an ordinary battle between the 3rd army and invading goblins. If the enemy is making a directed push towards Boryis's ruins I believe it warrants us to find out why and stop them."

Olive sighed and agreed," Ok Fetch, who are you taking with you?". She knew it was useless arguing against Earl. His argument made sense and he outranked her. She also knew most of the people here were friends with Fetch, and doubted she could best all of them at once.

Earl motioned to Fetch, Fetch acknowledge him and spoke firmly. " A small group could sneak through the city and not get bogged down by small attrition battles. I'll take a basic group. A healer, a front line fighter, a magician and a "specialist". "

"Oh great...hes picking teams...just like when I was a fat kid, except I was always stuck in the team with my fat brothers.", Frank whispered to Ymir. The dwarf elbowed him to be silent.

Fetch began his choices,"For a magician I'll take Brita over Clovis. Sorry Clovis , I value your skill and your bravery, but this is the Mistress of the Lion Blade. " . Brita stroked the hair of her barely breathing daughter, as if she didn't hear him . She kissed her forehead and nodded to Olive. She got up and walked to Fetch's side. She began weaving defensive enchantments on herself and the cleric.

"For my warrior, I'm going to have to take Frank. I'm sorry Ymir, If it was anyone else I would take you , but I've fought with Frank longer then anyone else. We have a battlefield chemistry together, a synergy almost . I'm sure you understand. ", Fetch explained to a heartbroken Ymir. She turned away accepting his answer , not wanting anyone to see the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what Fetch means is we fight well together...I don't know what this battlefield chemistry is...but I want to confirm I still like women!", Frank quickly explained.

"For a specialist, I'll take Trip. Since that's all we have. He's dependable and skilled.", said Fetch finishing his group. Baalphzon stared at the small warforged ...his eyes ablaze judging the worth of this artificial creature.

"Ahem...", coughed Earl. "You're forgetting one more person for that job.". Fetch smiled and shook his hand . Trip would have protested , but he saw how the "gardener" had moved and how he handled himself. He learned along time ago to recognize the dangerous people in a room. It was survival instinct that served him well. Right now his instinct told him to go with Olive.

"Good luck Olive, lets go guys.", Fetch said as his group hurried towards the ruins.

Clovis stopped Fetch briefly." Take good care of Master Clovis...remember what we talked about." , Fetch nodded and strode into the darkness.

Olive didn't like this plan at all, but was in no position to argue. There were more important things to do. She signaled Ymir, Trip , Clovis and her remaining men to move out. They would get to the fortress or make the goblins pay through the nose to try to stop them.

Clovis muttered as they were leaving.. "He took the gardener? Sheesh...good thing I didn't bring my personal chef along tonight...I would have hate to see him get recruited as well."

* * *

><p>Fetch and his friends moved quickly through the battlefield. They avoided most enemies, even the ones engaged in battle. They only stopped once when a small squad of giants and ogres spotted Frank. It took 30 seconds for the group to dispatch them with clinical fury and power. Even though Earl had never fought with the other 3 before, his adaptable combat style easily fitted in . He was a specialist at lethal surprise attacks. With Fetch, Frank, and Brita at his side, getting the enemy to not notice him was fairly easy.<p>

The massive dragon flew overhead once again. Despite its initial success against the "Sword of Baktu." , the other 5 skyships were not afraid of it , they diverted their full attention against the dragon . It was engaged in a hit and run battle with the remaining skyships. The eventual victor was anyone's guess at that time. Fetch didn't want to draw attention to their group and had Brita place a simple illusion over the dead giants to mask their presence. Fetch knew his limits and abilities. One or two giant snakemen abominations he could handle by himself, but something like an ancient huge red dragon was far beyond his ability.

As the group approached the ruins. They stopped in an abandoned shop to don their full combat gear. Earl and Brita were already ready, but Fetch and Frank took a bit longer to prepare.

"We're about half way done . Our small group got here unnoticed but now I wish we had more help , I see many dragon and yuan ti patrols around the ruins. Be ready for heavy combat.", Earl said while watching the spectacular battle overhead. The massive dragon was joined about a dozen "smaller" draconian allies . They attacked his pursuers with lightning, fire and ice, but the Grommish ships seemed unimpressed with their display. They calmly answered with balista, catapults and golem fire. "Hey ...can of you summon allies to aid us? Planar bindings or whatever you guys do?"

Brita calmly replied, "I can call my ally Lesida the Celestial Lion of Light. I normally only summon him when engaged in a major field battle. He grows restless unless there are enemies to slay."

The gardener chuckled, looked at the patrols and chuckled "...I don't think your friend will have a shortage of foes tonight."

Brita nodded and started her preparations for her magic.

Earl asked Fetch, "Surely you have something you can summon as well? Priests of Rawk are legendary for their ability to bring forth harbingers of destruction. Even that old guy Konrad , who you beat and took your hammer from was pretty handy at summoning beasts."

Fetch was uncomfortable at this line of questions. He had preformed simple summonings in the past but the creatures he summoned lasted a minute or so at most. Brita was preparing a binding spell, where one made a contract with an outsider from the "Great Wheel". Fetch knew it was complex magic but it normally demanded a sacrifice, which was usually gold or gems. Since he was near broke, it was a spell he never attempted. "Umm...I'm kind of...well let's say I can't afford it. I heard the whacky creatures you can summon demand cash up front."

Brita looked at Fetch in surprise." Fetch...the servant you summon doesn't always demand monetary compensation . True if you were to summon a primal but simple elemental to do your bidding it would demand a substantial material sacrifice in precious metals, but you can lessen the sacrifice required. Various factors affect what is demanded, such as calling creatures with a similar belief system as you , knowing their true name, as well as having similar goals . Surely the high cleric of Rawk has access and knowledge to the true names of the various aspects and avatars of Rawk."

Baalphzon stared at his master crossly, " For the more diabolic summoners even trapping and torturing the poor creatures till a favorable deal is reached or the much misunderstood practice of human sacrifice is used. If you don't know or haven't established a rapport with one of your deities trusted divine servants , just think of your god and summon and aspect of him. Surely summoning your gods aspect on a battlefield would give you a favorable negotiating position. You do worship Rawk the primal incarnation of war do you not?"

Frank interrupted, "Um guys...I hate to burst your bubble, but Fetch doesn't even know what his god looks like, or his holy days or anything like that. He's not really up on the religious doctrine thing, so lay off OK?", Frank gave his friend a "I got your back covered " look, but it seemed more like a "everyone laugh at the idiot" look, to Fetch.

"I do have a "calling" prayer ready, but I must admit I have never used it before. And Frank is right, I really don't know what my god looks like. Its not like there are many temples to him.", sighed Fetch.

"Whadda mean? There's lots of temples to Rawk, your just to busy to visit them.", said Frank. Fetch glared at his friend coldly.

Brita shook her head," We don't have time for this. Just do your best to call forth the Aspect of your Deity. He's suppose to be a great warrior, that stands so tall he blocks out the sun, that holds fire and lightning in his hands. We can sacrifice magic items or something to appease your summons. Watch me...I'll summon Lesida the Lion of Light first."

Brita intoned her incantations skillfully and forcefully. The normally timid woman was seemingly transformed into a goddess of battle , one that can bend the wills of creatures from beyond to do her bidding. A monstrous golden lion with great feathered wings appeared. Brita spoke a few soft words in celestial to it as she ran her light fingers through its mane , and it lowered its head to her in obedience. Fetch roughly translated it as she would repay him for his services by hunting a deer in the moonlight and sacrificing it to him in the future. Lesida growled in approval. Brita smiled and urged Fetch to do the same.

Fetch hadn't told them the entire truth. He didn't actually have a binding spell ready , instead he had a more advanced version called Door or portal or gate or something. He knew the lives of the city, of Clovis, and more importantly Tyris and their unborn child was at stake. Fetch knew the spell was dangerous at the best of circumstances but intoned the prayer regardless. He would sacrifice whatever it takes if it would give him a chance to rescue his wife.

Everyone in the room stepped back , unprepared for the incantations and magic Fetch was weaving. Brita was a mistress of magic, few were able to match her in skill at the arcane, but even she was impressed at the level of magic Fetch was employing. The creature Fetch was bringing forth was greater then anything she had ever attempted . She briefly broke into a panic, what if Fetch was unable to control it? She heard many tales of magicians and priests losing control of their summons. The results were always death and much carnage and destruction. She considered yelling at him to stop, but she looked at Fetch's determined confident face and her heart settled. She was ashamed to admit it to herself and felt she was betraying her best friend Tyris, but she would follow this man to the end of the world.

The small shop glowed briefly with mystic energy. Earl wondered if their position would be given away, then thought "who cares". Whatever Fetch was bringing forth could surely crush whatever yuan ti or dragon man patrol that would investigate.

When the prayer stopped a cold mist fell through the room. Franks spine was chilled but somehow he didn't feel afraid. He felt this presence before when he perished fighting taer years ago. It felt raw, primal, savage...as well as noble, determined and brave. Rawk was Franks patron deity as well as that of many knights of the north. Even the more popular gods Nirrodin and Mirrodin were considered the sons of Rawk, they all payed homage to him. Frank fell to his knees and lowered his head to the Avatar of War.

When the mist fell apart...Fetch's jaw dropped.

"Innkeeper!...wait a minute..wait a minute...the innkeeper is the god of war? I thought you would be a boulder beast or something . The mighty ROCK of destruction, that would roll over and crush his foes... Oh I see...I get it...since I don't actually know what my god looks like , my mind molded the aether into what I considered a father figure for me. This makes sense now...even down to his beer stained apron. ", Fetch was proud of his deductions and he reassured his bowing friends.

Earl was on his knees with his head bowed , he whispered to Fetch "Psst...thats not how it works...you just described an eidilon..and only summoners can do that...hurry and negotiate payment for his services before he smites us."

The Innkeeper looked at them ..he appeared displeased at first but his scowled softened . " Mistress of the lion blades. Your father fought well, A place of highest honor awaits him in my hall."

Brita continued to bow, and spoke respectfully," I thank you for giving him a final battle to redeem himself."

The Innkeeper shook his head, " I did not give him any battle that he could not find himself. ", he turned his attention to Earl." Master Grommer, I detest people like you, but I thank you for watching over my priest. I should smite you for your deception years ago, but the fault was as much mine as yours. "

Earl was unsure what to say , he just continued to bow and thanked he was still alive.

The creature that appeared to be the Innkeeper turned his attention to Frank." You've graced my halls before. Your brothers await you at my table, son of Hida. They cheer at your successes and victories that eluded them. Even your great grandfather the Great Bear is impressed with your skill and courage. "

The Innkeeper then turned to a corner of the room, " Young dwarf, despite being warned not to come, you risked everything to aid your friends. Half your ancestors are disappointed the other half are proud. Its up to you to determine who is right."..Ymir faded into view. Fetch was disappointed that Ymir had followed them. He knew that those of dark dwarven blood could grow , but also heard they could fade into the air as well. He never seen Ymir preform that ability , he always assumed she never inherited it.

Ymir muttered choking back tears," I can't abandon my friends my family ...no one can order me to abandon them..."

The innkeeper turned next to the imp, he just gave a curt nod. Baalphzon returned it .

Finally he turned to Fetch, " Aww Fetch, its been 4 years for you since you left the plateau. How things have changed. Before I would make you do my bidding, now it seems I am called to do yours. A city under siege, your wife and child at the mercy of yuan ti, an ancient red dragon leading the assault, and ...errmm Monte Nabisco is it? behind it all. What shall I charge you for this service?"

Fetch was stunned, this creature he summoned seemed like the real innkeeper to him, even down to his mannerisms , his scent, and his voice. For a second he questioned everything he knew about his past and about the plateau...then he dismissed the idea as ridiculous. There was no way he grew up cleaning the inn of a god. He corrected himself ...of two gods, since there was the drunk as well. There was no way he grew up living with 2 gods! , he thought. He swore to himself at how ridiculous that sounded .

"If you're really Rawk...why didn't you clobber those bandits that kidnapped Eagle ? Why was it up to me?", asked Fetch suspiciously.

"The plateau is a sanctuary . A place where no magic can work. Where the only thing that counts is ones determination, courage, skill and bravery. It would be a hypocrite if I didn't obey my own laws. The drunk of course is an exception. Since he is a fallen god seeking refuge , I allow him to keep a small portion of his power. ", replied the Innkeeper with a stern look.

Fetch shrugged. It was a convenient answer. Something he probably conjured in his own mind to explain what was happening. The cleric figured this phantasm he conjured was probably taking bits and pieces from his head and spinning this tale that barely made sense.

Innkeeper smiled , "I'll tell you what, since you saved my son years ago, and by the way Eagle says hi to uncle Fetch, and you fought side by side valiantly with my wife as well. I'll do this as payment for your past services. ". He rose to his full terrifying height. Even though he appeared to be slightly taller the Frank, his presence seemed to fill the entire room . He raised his hands and one was ablaze in fire while the other was crackling with electricity. They both flashed and in a second later the innkeeper was clad in full plate made of electrified black iron and burning bronze, wielding a massive iron and bronze great sword in one hand and a terrible stone mallet in the other. "Shall we begin Fetch?"

Fetch's beliefs were shaken...he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Before his mind spun out of control Frank elbowed him. " Aww you were just having fun with us acting all stupid like. Not only do you know the Avatar of Rawk ,you're on a first name basis with him!"


	29. Chapter 29

Ymir twisted abruptly and caught the goblins by surprise. The hobgoblins thought they had flanked their prey but were instead caught by the swing of a massive red and silver great axe. The last thing they saw was a bored looking dwarven girl swinging steel at their heads, with a scaly red imp on her shoulder.

"Are you sure we are going the right direction?", Baalphzon asked. He stretched lazily on her shoulders while his claws dug into her stylish shoulder guard.

"Hey look, I'm the one with the special dwarven senses here, and watch the armor ", Ymir scolded the rude imp. The corridor was mist filled and appeared to be warped with strange angles, but the dwarf calmly stalked down them. Her voice changed mimicking the voice of a forgotten dwarven elder " Rule number 18 of dwarven dungeoneering, when in doubt go down! That's where the biggest monsters and the best loot is."

Baalphzon was about to argue how ridiculous the rule was , then thought of the hells, the abyss, Carceri, Undermountain, castle Greyhawk, even Moria and the Temple of elemental evil. He nodded and made a note of including it in his memoirs as his own rule.

Two robed dragon men stumbled out of the mists, their scaly skin were a deep red and their eyes hinted of caution. They seemed surprised at where they where and the dwarf ahead of them. Ymir boldly stepped forward and swung her axe like she was chopping inanimate wood. The lead dragonman fell before he knew what happened. The other jumped back , pivoted and ran. A hand axe whirled pasted him and flew into the mists, but a few seconds later it returned and caught him full in the face, before resuming its journey back to the dwarf maids hand. The scaly creature fell to the ground clutching his bleeding head. Ymir slammed her axe casually into his back as she continued walking down the corridor.

"I thought you were linked to Fetch or something, that's how familiars work right? Can't you see where he is?", asked Ymir. She didn't care what answer he gave , she was just making conversation. She was growing bored of the endless twisting corridors and the goblins , snakemen , and dragon people that inhabited them. The denizens they had encountered seemed as lost and as confused as her though. She figured she was in these corridors for the last 2 hours but wasn't exactly sure, time was hard to keep track of here.

"Normally I am linked. and I can even project my thoughts to him in quasi planes and pocket dimensions. But this place is ...different...It is obviously filled with arcane traps of deception. The Grand Sage Boryis earned his well deserved reputation.", said Baalphzon from her shoulder as his tail subconsciously twirled and played with the dwarf maiden's hair . He was shocked to discover himself doing such a thing, but Ymir didn't seem to mind.

"Reputation? HaHa! ", the dwarf stopped and started an exaggerated laugh. She bent over and started slapping her knee in a comical display. "The only reputation he has here is having an over-sized harem, and being crazy as a bat."

Baalphzon looked surprised," What wizard worth his salt DOESN'T have a large harem and the reputation of being insane. Boryis was known through some of the more learned circles of the Great Wheel, as being a learned sage and master of magic. He's one the few people from this dimension that is well known in the "multiverse". He's much more famous then this Monte Nabisco fellow I keep hearing of. I guess you can say he's this dimensions equivalent of Gandalf or Eleminster. "

Ymir almost fell over in laughter at the imp's absurd comment but instead held a finger up to her lips and Baalphzon grew silent. She flattened herself against the wall, and waited. A large crouched ogre made its way through the mists of the corridor. It was heavily armored and wielded a massive spiked club. A belt of heads adorned his waist. Baalphzon noticed a few were fresh.

The ogre stopped a few feet away from the dwarf girl. He stopped and sniffed the air. Ymir waited till his head was turned away, before she calmly walked underneath him, and brought her axe crashing into its stomach. It bellowed in rage and anger as his life leaked out of him. Ymir leaped up and slammed her head into its jaw, the blow stunned the beast and sent him crashing onto its back. The dwarf then shook her hair to get the ogre's dirt out of it , as she walked past the sprawling and dieing beast. Ymir kicked him again for good measure as she walked away.

The dwarf seemed distressed more about the dirt in her hair, then being lost in the wizard's mist filled maze or being stalked by monsters. Baalphzon tail assisted Ymir in her grooming. "Thanks ", said the dwarf and continued the conversation" Don't say the name Monte Nabisco so freely and without a hint of fear and respect in your voice. He might hear you and curse you. "

The scaly imp rolled his eyes at the last comment. " You backward people speak of him as he was a god or something. Look...Monte Nabisco..Monte Nabisco... Monte Nabisco...", Baalphzon stopped and grew rigid. He fell off the dwarfs soldier but appeared a few seconds later flapping his wings and giggling.

Ymir gave him a mortified look as she nervously looked around and behind her, " Don't say that! He might hear you! ", after a few nervous minutes she continued, " We have to find the others. I lost track of everybody after that big shadow creature attacked."

Baalphzon lightly landed back on her shoulder and puffed his chest out. "Fortunately for you I am much more observant then you. After you timed the patrols you snuck into the main ruins. You dispatched the dragonmen and snakemen guarding the entrance. However your attack was not unnoticed,..it seemed to have alerted the enemy and they attacked in force. The huge dragon that destroyed the airship earlier broke off its attack and smashed into your group. A massive pitfiend also appeared out of nowhere. I can't tell for sure , but I think it was Bel himself. The Archduke of Avernus.."

A pair of large bugbears jumped suddenly out of the mists to attack Ymir. Ymir mostly ignored their attack, and took a step forward to avoid the first ones attack. "Wait...Wait...Monte Nabisco!...and Bel of Avernus ! ...wait...who's Bel? is he someone tough? Like Monte Nabisco tough?", She swung her heavy gauntlet at the other bugbear , and he fell like wet sack of fish to the ground. The first bugbear recovered, but the dwarf reached out and grabbed his hairy arm. " I know what Avernus is . That's hells doorstep right? But I don't know anything about this Bel guy? ", before Baalphzon could reply she yanked the dazed goblin towards her and swung him against the wall, knocking him senseless.

Baalphzon watched her pummel the two hapless goblins from her shoulder but continued his tale " Bel is the only archduke that I have any respect for. He is the only commander general of Hell's legions. The other archduke's rely on the dark 8 to marshal their armies, but Bel takes a hands on approach for his legions. He was one of greatest of pitfiends and was given his rank for being a competent and loyal general. I would like to think of him as the second greatest pitfiend in history."

"Who's number 1?", asked Ymir as she savagely kicked the two downed goblins.

Baalphzon calmly pointed at himself, and Ymir rolled her eyes at his incredulous boast. "Oh and nice kicks by the way, I can hear their bones snap "

Ymir raised her boot proudly . It was a stylish curved metal shodded boot. " Genuine star steel boots, made from the finest craftsmen in Vorin Narg. Triple reinforced with an adamant tip toe. and the best thing is...I got these on SALE!, " she said triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Brita with sword firmly in hand, crouched motionless. Her breathing nearly stopped and was almost statue like in her stillness. The yuan ti abomination slithered through the library deep in search. She waited like the lion of her order's namesake. The creature passed by the knight and stopped . Its slitted eyes narrowed as it sense something was amiss, but was too late. Spectral , and steel swords swirled around it , slicing, cutting and gutting the giant snakeman. Brita bounded through the air and landed lightly on the twisting thrashing creatures neck. She was mainly a sorceress but was trained first in the martial skills of a knight. Her great sword "Windsplitter" swung true into the creatures brain. It fell to the ground still coiling and twisting, but the danger was past. The death throes of the beast still managed to smash a shelf full of books and what appeared to be a large heart shaped chairbed.

Some halfbreed snakemen were alerted by the noise and ran into the library with scimitars drawn. One in the back started intoning a spell , but was cut short by a massive winged lion pouncing on its back. The weight of the beast snapped the snakeman's spine as it was flattened into the floor. The other snakemen tried to leap back, but it was too late for 2 of them. The lion swiped one with its razor sharp claw and dragged a snakeman squirming and writhing to the ground. Its massive jaw chomped deeply into another snakeman's upper body. The noble beast shook the twitching creature violently before tossing its lifeless body into a corner.

The surviving snakemen scattered and hissed, but were soon surrounded by the flying and spectral swords that slew their much larger brother. A yuan ti still in the corridor witnessed the carnage and attempted to run, but a massive 8 foot sword of force streaked at him from across the library and impaled him silently. The sword stayed in the body for a second before withdrawing. The creature fell neatly into 2 bloody halves.

The lion blended back into the shadows once again as Brita herself remained motionless and silent. Satisfied that no more yuan ti were coming, she broke her cover and stalked out into the room.

"Nice work there.", said an unfamiliar voice. The sorceress was caught off guard and she swung her sword in the direction of the sound. A nondescript man calmly stepped inside her reach and was uncomfortably close to her , before she knew what was going on. He was calm and his posture was relaxed. He was casually twirling a runed metal tube in his hand as he spoke.

"Whoa...careful with that thing...look no scales.", Earl said while making a mock gesture of showing his open palm and then the back of his hands. The small metal tube had disappeared. " I was following those guys, hoping they would lead me to wherever they are going, but it seems they were as lost as us. From what I observed so far, there's several groups of yuan ti, dragonspawn, and goblins in these ruins. Most of them seemed to be on patrol or lost, but the yuan ti seem to be searching for something. "

Brita relaxed a bit, but was still uncomfortable around the mysterious stranger. " I take it you know what they are looking for. You seem to know a lot for a gardener...", she said the last bit with a seldom used sarcastic tone in her voice.

Earl gave her a half smile, and shook his head. " No ...Unfortunately I don't speaka their lingo. From the yuan ti I have encountered only the purebloods have bothered to learn our language, and most of these are abominations or half breeds. The only person I know that can converse freely in their tongue is our friend Fetch."

"Our friend is it? Odd he never mentioned you before. I can't imagine him associating with people like you. ", said Brita disapprovingly.

Earl was slightly taken back, but never stopped smiling." People like me. ? Ah...its that special paladin vision of yours. I admit it ...I'm guilty as charged. ", he said with a flourish and a bow. " We got off on the wrong foot , and I can see you don't trust me. Like it or not , we're in this together. If not for survival, then the survival of this city, and the survival of our ... comrades.",he was going to say "friends" but chose a different word since it went poorly the last time he used it.

Brita stared at him intently for awhile still gripping her sword, but she broke her gaze off and surrendered with a sigh." You're right, there's more at stake here then my personal honor. If Fetch trusts you then I guess I can as well. For the time being at least."

Earls smile suddenly disappeared, " You must be fatigued if I can earn a paladin's trust so easily . I figure we've been down here for almost 6 hours. Considering the 2 hours getting here, the fight and the party before hand and not even counting what you did the day before, I guess we both need some rest."

Brita nodded her head in agreement." Indeed I am tired but a few minutes rest will be sufficient for myself. My lion will keep watch." A low growl came from across the room as acknowledgement of her order. Earl waved at the hidden beast.

"So I'm at a disadvantage here, you seem to know who I am, or at least have some preconceptions of who I am, but I don't know anything about you , aside from the fact you are "The Mistress of the lion blade". ", Earl asked while making jazz hands during his pronouncement of her title.

Brita sat on some books and sighed. She rested her back on a book shelf and relaxed a bit. She didn't want to talk to this man, but acknowledged his question anyways. He was charming in a roguish way, and his manner disarmed her normally guarded nature. She wasn't sure if it was her fatigue, or the mans odd charms, but she found herself revealing facts about herself she normally kept secret " My name is Brita, I am the daughter of the last princess of the Ice Elves, and I am also the daughter of Sir Hildraxel. Yes.. "that" Sir Hildraxel. I was given the title because I am able to manifest a facsimile of the blade of the lion with my magic. I was a member of the now scattered Knights of Winter, I am also a knight errant of the Order of the Snow lion and am currently under a retainer from Master Clovis."

"Daughter of Sir Hildraxel? That's one of my heroes you know. I even have his autograph. ", Earl stated obviously impressed by that aspect of her lineage . " So ...more importantly are you single?", asked Earl with his smile returning to his face. He normally flirted with women he had no real interest in , but the woman before him was hypnotically beautiful. She claimed to be a daughter of a princess but she didn't appear to be one , she had raven dark hair, was tall and her body was toned and defined. She also had the generous curves typically found on the most successful and popular bar maids. Lastly, it appeared her skin was covered in the tattoos of a entwining dragon. Grommish Princesses and noblewomen wouldn't dream of defiling their perfect skin and bodies with a "slut brand" let alone having it cover almost their entire body , but Earl knew Brita's tattoos were mystic and tribal in origin. It presented quite the contrast of a disciplined and noble paladin sorceress who looked more in place plying her trade in a tavern then in a dungeon.

Brita shook her head, and her disapproving stare returned. " I have 2 grown children already...so I told you a bit about myself , lets hear your story, and don't tell me those lies of being a gardener."

Earl's smile grew wider ," Hey 2 children? That mean's your experienced . Old Earl knows mothers need luvin too!". The assassin chuckled to himself and watched Brita's expression grow red. He could tell this elven woman was uncomfortable with this subject . He let her embarrassment linger for awhile before changing topics. " To answer your question, my name is Earl. I do not know who my parents are, and grew up in a Grommish orphanage. Life in the orphanage wasn't that bad, but my prospects after leaving it at 15 were bleak. I joined the army and became a scout. My talents were quickly recognized and was soon promoted to the Royal Rangers, and then to a less savory organization I shall not name. My ability to get the job done became somewhat of a legend, and was soon given a commission as a royal adventurer under the tutelage of Sir Karak himself . My successes on the field made me many allies amongst generals, tax collectors, governors and other royal adventurers. I may not look it , but I'm one of the most senior of royal adventurers. I even have the title of the last official Sir Eggbert, though I seldom use it. I prefer being called a gardener , a janitor, a cleaner, or even a mechanic more then being called Sir Eggbert, heh. Through my travels I met Fetch and him and I have had a mutual beneficial relationship since then". His last statement brought him inches away from Brita. Most women would flinch away from his uncomfortable closeness but she didn't seem unnerved by his proximity. He broke it off when he realized his tactic was not working, and relaxed a bit, a few yards away from her.

Earl had been with many beautiful women before, it was part of the job. Seducing women to either assassinate or gather information was one his specialties. He had been with princesses , noblewomen, paupers, widows, sages, adventurers, even demonesses and vampiresses. He seldom regretted using and discarding them when he was done with them. He left a long trail of broken hearts and slain lovers. Despite his conquests he took no pleasure in them. Just a dull emptiness. One of the few pleasures in life was visiting the tiefling brothels. Not because the malformed women were beautiful or were to his tastes, but because he didn't feel as lonely amongst the menagerie of misshapen souls. For some strange reason , he felt comfortable with this woman. Perhaps it was her power, her brave and honest heart , or maybe he saw a similar loneliness in her.

The rogue and the sorceress both rested in the library . Both seemed more relaxed with the others presence after their brief exchange. Both wondered why they would reveal their secrets to a complete stranger.

"Did you see any signs of the others, while you were sneaking around these corridors?", asked Brita finally breaking their calm silence.

"No, before the dragon breathed on us I dove through the cracked floor and found myself surrounded by mists. I've been sneaking around since then. I saw the Avatar of Rawk fight and wrestle that large pit fiend that confronted us at the entrance. He was boasting how he was Monte Nabisco or something... and I saw Fetch fall through the weak floorboards after he grew 10 feet tall to challenge the fiend. I think the dwarf fell through the cracks as well, I'm not sure, I wasn't really paying attention to her.", stated Earl sounding suddenly tired. His cool and flippant facade was hard to maintain while he was so fatigued.

Brita nodded and added " I put up a mystic shield to absorb the main fiery blast but it broke fairly quickly, I bounded into the dungeon on my lion before it circled around again. Oddly I saw Frank mount a golden dragon and flew up in the air to engage the red one. I didn't see the outcome as I was quickly overcomed by these mists." Brita was suddenly surprised as she found she had crept inches away from Earl's face. She blushed as she realized what she had done.

The two opposites stared at each other uncomfortably and longingly. One a noble paladin sorceress, the other a scoundrel assassin rogue. Neither moved as their eyes locked and their lips were a mere whisper apart.

"I think its the dungeon.", stated Earl calmly and regretfully.

"Excuse me?", asked Brita suddenly . Her trance was broken after his strange statement and she finally withdrew .

"Boryis...he had a notorious reputation of getting women to fall madly in love with him, and fulfill his carnal desires. I think the dungeon , more specifically this room, is having an affect on me...on you too.", he said with a wink and motioned to the smashed heart shaped bed in the library.

Brita intoned an incantation and sensed powerful enchantment magic in this room. Despite being a sorceress, her knowledge of magic and its workings was better then most journeyman wizards. She nodded at his assessment . Her specialty was abjuration magic and she was a champion in its use . She blessed both of them with a simple protection spell that warded them from both evil and enchantments.

They left the room, both seemingly more alert and ready. Earl had his usual smiling and smug mood, while Brita felt embarrassed at what almost occurred.

"Thank you...for not taking advantage of me.", she said glumly as the pair and the lion continued their descent into the dungeon.

"Never mix business with pleasure , is my motto..unless the job requires it.", Earl said with a grin.

Brita shook her head but couldn't resist a smile at his last comment.

Earl suddenly disappeared from Brita's sight. She was quite observant but somehow lost track of him. He suddenly appeared inches behind her and whispered into her ear , " I'll take a rain check on the taking advantage of you , after this is over though."

* * *

><p>"Hey is my armor on straight?", asked Frank earnestly. " If I'm going to go up against Monte Nabisco, I want to look my best . "<p>

"Your armor looks fine ...", said an annoyed Galatea, " Don't you have more important things to worry about?"

Frank leaned back and urged his mount to dive upon on a green dragon. His dragon's wings were fully formed now, not stunted or withered like they were before. Its scales were a dull metallic yellow but its mane was bright and golden and its frame was scarred, lean and lithe. It was truly a beast of war. His draconic steed covered his prey in a sheet of flame. The green dragon was more annoyed then hurt, most likely a fire protection spell, thought Frank, but the fire did its purpose. Frank couldn't see through the smoke and flame, but he projected the green dragons path and speed. He leveled his lance as his mount plummeted downwards, and was awarded with a heavy shock to his arm and a ear piercing shriek.

His lance snapped, but Frank didn't mind, he had a few more . He instinctively reached for Galatea, but a slight electric field shocked his fingers.

"Not a chance, Sir Knight... you still don't get to handle me.", said the sword snidely.

Frank frowned, and considered a snappy comeback, but the green was twisting in the air and pulling away. He drew his flaming broad sword and hacked into the mists as best he could. His swings were wild but strong, and he hoped he would find his target. His first attack missed , but his back hand struck a leathery target. He repositioned his sword in his hand and thrusted hard before his target flew away. The strong thrust and his opponents velocity resulted in the ripping of flesh , scale and bone. As Frank and his mount flew out of the smoke, he was greeted with the sight of a plummeting , shrieking and writhing green dragon. It crashed mightily into the ground below. Cheers from the ground troops and the skyships erupted around .

The normally glory seeking Frank ignored the cheers, "I hope Monte doesn't kill me too fast...I hope to get a few rounds in, maybe he will stop and make a speech or something. Who knows maybe give me some pointers...even in the afterlife I could use a few new tricks. That would be cool, some one on one time with Monte Nabisco on the field of battle. How sweet is that?"

"Yes...to be maimed by my childhood hero is my biggest dream.", said the sword sarcastically.

Frank scanned the sky and the clouds for his target, he only spotted smaller dragons like the one he slew and Grommish skyships locked in battle. Satisfied that the great red dragon he was pursing was momentarily gone he continued the conversation, "Hey that's not fair. I'm a fighter, that's what we do...we fight. I consider it the ultimate honor to fight a master of arms and strategy, in the field of combat. But I'm not an idiot to think I actually stand a chance of winning. We are talking General Monte Nabisco here. The man who bested 9 Tribes of goblins all at once, the man who crashed landed in the Bloodwoods and fought his way out. The man who defended Monty Nargar from the gnome army with just 8 soldiers. The man who slew the demon queen of spiders and rescued King Alphonso . You know , the terrible drow goddess, that every other dimension except this one fears. "

Galatea sighed, "Yes ...I am aware of his reputation and his exploits. They are quite impressive and border on being myth and legend. I am not disputing the prowess of the man, I just think you're fawning over your defeat too much."

Frank spotted a white and black dragon flying in formation close to a skyship. He was about to spur his dragon to engage them when he noticed they had riders and were sporting Knightly colors. They both dove at a much larger serpentine red drake. Acid and frost bathed the surprised creature. It twisted in anger to meet its attackers , but was lanced deeply by the white dragons rider. The serpentine red roared in pain , and was momentarily stunned while the black dragon pounced on its neck. The black's rider hacked at the creatures neck with a single powerful blow , not quite severing it but rivers of burning blood sprayed down on the city below. A second later the beast fell weakly struggling to the burning city below. The two riders circled once to make sure their prey was down before continuing their search for new prey. The tall woman with the spear on the white dragon saluted Frank , and flew towards the north of town. The other rider didn't appear to see him, and followed the white dragon northwards. Frank was jealous as he watched them fly effortlessly through the air. Frank was a competent dragon rider, but the pair he watched were true masters of the skill.

"I didn't know we had allied dragon riders. I wondered when they signed up, I didn't seem them on any rosters. Maybe their special reserves or something.", said Frank as he watched the 2 speed away from him.

"I'm sure there are more assets in Olive's army then even she knows about. Like this gold dragon of yours", the sword said.

"Kind of Greyish now,...she's been getting a lot of soot and blood on her.", smiled Frank. This was the second time Molly the drake/dragon had come to his aid. Frank wondered where she came from. Did Arnborg place a spell on her so she would appear when he needed a mount? He doubt Arnborg had that power, he seemed more like a simple healer. And why did it not go to Tyris or Fetch? Molly was their drake before gifting it to the blind healer. Maybe Molly was secretly following him. It seemed implausible , but that's the only thing he could think of. It would be hard to follow him for so long without him noticing , but not impossible. Frank had an idea and directed his steed to fly barely above the rooftops.

"TAnkkkk! Tankkkkk!", Frank shouted a few times above the battlefield. He retrieved another lance from his magical bag and skewered a few hobgoblin snipers on the rooftops as he passed by. Molly took a few chomps and swiped at a few fleeing goblins as well as they circled over the war ravaged city.

A familiar banner caught his attention. It was the War Banner of the Crab . Frank directed the dragon to land in front of the flag . A young man , with battered armor and a sword stood proudly holding the banner over half a dozen dead goblins and soldiers. He was about to greet his brother, but Frank interrupted him.

"Hey Tank, while you were tailing me the last few months, did you see a big green gold drake follow me as well?", asked Frank scanning the horizon.

Tank was about to speak but thought better of it. He just shook his head.

"Hmm,...there goes that theory. Hey guess what? I'm gonna be going up against Monte Nabisco soon! ", said Frank proudly.

The normally silent Tank was overcomed with joy, " Don't let him kill you too fast! Bring honor to our Clan! Make sure you yell out the clan battlecry when you engage him! "

Frank looked at his brother curiously,"Ummm..I don't think so. Yelling "We'll get you to port in 14 days or your money back ", well that's kind of lame."

Tank stared at his brother , was this the man he was hoping to emulate?," Errr...thats the crab merchant marine motto...the battle cry is "We never stop!"."

Frank tossed his hands into the air, "Why didn't anyone tell me that! Do you know how many awkward situations I could have avoided when I was leading our order's charges!"

Frank tossed Tank a jingling bag , " Make sure you hire a top notch poet to write about the battle, I don't mind if he embellish it a bit. Monte Nabisco versus Hida Franksada...what an epic that would be."

Before his brother could reply , Frank and his steed flew into the air once again. He spied a flight of wyverns attempting to assault one of the smaller airships. He was confident that the airship could easily repel them, but he wanted some more dragon killing action to warm up before the big "showdown".

"Honestly , I can't believe you.", huffed Galatea.

"Eh?", said Frank while concentrating on his rapidly approaching targets.

"Here you are, a knight in his prime, riding a gold dragon of all things, fighting in one of the greatest sieges in the north's history..and all you can think of is to die gloriously to Monte Nabisco. Are you even sure he's here? Have you even seen him? If Monte Nabisco was really here , don't you think he would be making a speech on a rooftop somewhere, or showing off his swordplay as he stormed the main keep . Maybe throwing Olive's slain corpse off the tallest battlement . ", demanded Galatea.

Frank pulled the reins of Molly. The golden dragon jerked in mid air , and hovered in its position with a gentle flapping of its leathery wings.

Frank was angry at this line of questioning. " Look! Who would claim themselves to be Monte Nabisco if he wasn't Monte Nabisco. If the real Monte Nabisco found out, he would lay an ass whooping to the pretender. He would get beat like a 2 plat hooker riding a rented mule. This is the man that biatch slapped Lolth we are talking about, do you think he would tolerate someone stealing his street cred . ... In his home town no less!"

Galatea stammered...she knew his logic was flawless, "I...I guess you're right. I apologize ..I just enjoy playing devil's advocate a little too much sometimes."

Frank smiled and cooed , "That's ok. You're a pretty sexy sword when you're admitting you make mistakes."

The blade grew silent and Frank thought her scabbard grew a rosy red in color. He was about to comment when a thunderbolt of fire and scales streaked towards him.

Molly reacted before Frank could direct her. She twisted and shrieked as the red shadow barely missed her. The thunderbolt changed direction somehow maintaining all of its speed and momentum and flew back at Frank and his mount.

Frank urged Molly directly at the draconic meteor before him. He leveled his lance and braced his shield. The 2 objects flew at each other with incredible speed and power. The air around them rippled with waves of force at their passing. The sky seemed to light up as the two seemingly unstoppable forces were about to collide.

Franks blue eyes locked with the dragons sinister gaze. Its reptilian stare spoke volumes of tyranny and oppression. Frank never flinched and wavered . As the two were just about to meet, Frank urged his steed to dive. He blindly jabbed his lance upwards and was rewarded with a meaty *thunk*. The force ripped the lance from his hands and almost knocked the knight off. Molly mechanically twisted 90 degrees and dove and twisted in a tight circle . Unlike the huge red dragon in front of them, Molly was as much grace as power. The pair quickly turned and found themselves behind their streaking foe.

"C'mon Molly. We just kill this speed bump then we get to fight Monte Nabisco.", yelled Frank as he pursued his foe.

The red dragon's ears perked up, and his wings extended like massive air brakes. It was a foolish move , as Frank and Molly struck the dragon's hind leg. Frank chopped away at it with his blade while Molly ripped its flesh with tooth and claw. Molly's blow was infective as some magical barrier seemed to protect the dragon. Frank however managed to force his blade through the barrier and tore scaly flesh from the leg. The large red twisted violently in midair, it was filled with rage. Frank attempted to disengage but the dragon managed to violently grapple Molly in midair. The knight made the larger dragon pay for its close quarter approach, his sword slashed and tore at the dragons ribs and belly. The two grappling dragons plummeted from the sky . When they impacted, the force of the two falling beasts destroyed nearby buildings and shattered windows and glass hundreds of yards away.

When the dust cleared, Molly was on her back, incapacitated , she was twisting in pain and agony on the ground. Frank on the other hand appeared unhurt. He slipped on a ring that made him as light as a feather before they impacted to the ground and floated the last 100 feet down. The huge red was nowhere to be seen however. A wizard wearing a scaly red robe and cloak was standing in the crater clutching his sides. At his side was a glowing rod , it seemed to be disjointed and incomplete , it appeared to be made of 6 hovering metal rods but a key part appeared to be missing. The other 6 simply hung in place , held in place by some mystic force.

"How dare you ignore me in battle and treat me like a mere obstacle . Do you know who I am!", exclaimed the wizard.

"I'm going to guess ...soon to be dead ?", said Frank as he charged the mage. The wizard vanished from sight right before being skewered by Frank. He appeared 20 feet away and laughed at his foe.

"I am Dalton the Red. Conqueror of Cities, and Destroyer of Countries. All this carnage you see in front of you is my doing. I was the one who assembled this great army to destroy your pathetic city. ", his speech was interrupted with a gasp, as he attempted to laugh with his damaged ribs.

Frank smiled and gave a mock salute, "Oh...so your the big head honcho eh? A wizard that likes to change into a dragon or a dragon that changes into a wizard. It doesn't matter in a few seconds you will be eating cobblestones."

Frank charged the injured wizard and slammed his shoulder into the man's side. The force would topple any man, but the wizard stood standing , still clutching his side. Frank on the other hand was knocked flat on his back, momentarily disorientated from the blow.

"Ughhh... a dragon that changes into a wizard. ", gasped a woozy Frank.

The wizard calmly stepped on Frank's face and pressed downwards. The knight grasped at the foot and pushed against it with all his might. Frank was a strong warrior, and had a magical belt that made him as strong as a giant, but even he found it quite a struggle keeping the dragon wizards foot from crushing his head.

"Am I a mere obstacle now? ", the dragon mage taunted the struggling knight, "Oh ...no witty snipes? Before you die... let me repeat myself , know that I am Dalton the Red. Greatest practitioner of magic in the north, be he elf, man or dragon. I am the one who stole the great forge from the dwarves, slew the great silver dragon Argentia , and have almost assembled most of the infamous rod of 7 parts. As a crowning achievement know that before I sack your pathetic city, I have welded the northern tribes together under the banner of my general, Monte Nabisco, to recover the last piece of my rod, and as a monument to my ultimate victory to sit on a mountain of skulls of my enemies."

The wizard roared with an unearthly loud voice to the sacked city as he stood on his fallen foe. "This is the hour of my greatest victory... McDunnald's , the greatest citadel of the north shall fall to the forces of Dalton the Red."

His booming voice echoed through the war torn streets. Cheers from his fighting troops answered him.

Dalton savored his imminent victory. It costed him much magic items and a great fortune of gold to summon "The world's greatest general", but it was well worth it. Monte Nabisco's aspect was warped by the infernal plane he now resided on , he was apparently reformed as not just a mere devil ...but the greatest pit fiend Dalton had ever seen or summoned. The creature was deceptive in nature but assured him he was the greatest general in the world. Who else but Monte Nabisco would claim that title? Dalton was unsure of the plans he laid out at first, it seemed impressive at first but the casualties would be enormous. The tribes of the north were reluctant to join him, even with the great tributes he heaped on them, however when they heard General Nabisco would lead them, they all happily joined for the chance of revenge and plunder from the accursed Grommers . The final battle did not go as planned however, even with the outer defenses of the city breached, the battle was fierce and his forces casualties were steadily mounting. He knew Kerr the Sovereign of Lower Lueders was coming from the south, and his remaining forces would be unable to survive such an assault. They still had to recover the rod from the ruins of Boryis's tower before Olive's own forces threw them back. There were also the snakemen...Dalton didn't trust them. They served their purpose in gaining them access to the city, but they had a dark plan . He would have to torture one later to find out what it was. So many variables and uncertainties made the draconic mage uneasy, if this attack failed, they would hunt him down . Not only the Grommers, but the dwarves, the king of Frosthaven, and whatever survivors of the tribes he led . Still it was General Nabisco's plan , and Dalton had complete faith in his general...Dalton was a brilliant wizard but he knew he dared not to try to grasp the intricate strategies of the great man .

*CRASH*.

A surprised Dalton fell to the ground as he was lost in thought. The knight beneath his foot , surprised him with a sudden surge of might as the man rolled back onto his feet. The warrior aimed his flaming sword into Dalton and stabbed him deep in the gut. Even ignoring the flames, and with his formidable draconic defenses, Dalton felt the blade in his side.

"I've been slapped around by Yeenoghu himself and lived, I'm not gonna be ended by some big smelly foot of a dress wearing , finger waving dragon. Now summon Monte Nabisco and lets get this party started shall we? ", quipped Frank with bloodlust in his eyes.

Dalton was doubly injured now, first from the fall now from the blade. The knight could have finished him off , but was taunting him . He scrambled back with his hands in the dust, and intoned a word of stunning on his foe. The silver and rose colored sword at the man's side glowed as his spell dissipated harmlessly. Dalton was in a panic now, he might be able to still best this man in a physical contest, but he hadn't lived hundreds of years by gambling with his life. A quick transformation back to his injured dragon form and he flew into the sky back to Boryis's ruins.

Frank let his prey fly off before mounting his now recovered mount. They flew after the injured dragon in earnest.

"You could have killed him right there you know.", said Galatea.

"Yeah, but then I would never be able to meet Monte Nabisco...this way I get to kill him AND then meet the big man himself.", smiled Frank as he flew into the smokey night sky.


	30. Chapter 30

Fyrisvellir's yellow eyes narrowed in the darkness. Amidst the fires and smoke of the siege of McDunnalds, it was hard to spot her foe. Her eye's did not possess special qualities like that of her mentor , but she remained focused even through the smoke and fires of the siege. Her patience paid off as a troop of goblins tentatively broke cover. The lead goblin looked nervously as he tested the safety of the street. He took a few steps , then relaxed a bit. The rest of his fellows quickly followed him as they made their way down the street.

Fyris let the first one past, and then the second and third. The fourth however faced the force of her wrath. She said a quick prayer to Mirrodin , then her arrow flew true and deftly found its mark. The hobgoblin fell gurgling with an arrow in its throat. The others panicked and roar. The second goblin fired its crude bow randomly in the darkness, no doubt seeing his mysterious attacker in the shadows and the smoke. The third tried to run back into the cover of the building , but an arrow pierced its leg bringing him crashing to the ground. The first goblin was the smartest and ran ahead, separating itself from its fellows.

Another 2 arrows brought down the one with the crude bow. She sneered at the crude weapon. It lacked the power and the grace of her elven longbow. It was fairly useless in combat unless fired en mass . The goblins relied on their sheer number of arrows rather then skill and accuracy.

She heard the goblins and hobgoblins shriek at one another . Goblin was one of the many languages Fyris had mastered in her young life. They were cursing each other and their scout. The pinned hobgoblin yelled for its fellows to help him, though the others refused. The hobgoblin swore at them, then shouted if the sniper was still there he would have been shot by now. A few tense moments later, 2 lone goblins were pushed out of the building , they quickly ran to their down comrade and attempted to pull him back into cover.

Fyris fired two more arrows, and both goblins fell from her deadly bow . The fallen hobgoblin screamed and cursed into the darkness. She waited a few more seconds to see if more "help would come" and then fired another into the wounded hobgoblin. Putting him out of his misery. She frowned , the 2 goblins were probably forced or threatened to get their comrade, rather then selflessly running to their comrades aid. Regardless, it was war, and she had no time to be merciful.

Captain Fyris shouted into the darkness in goblin, " Come out...I can wait here all night! ". She was confident they were sufficiently scared now and slipped catlike out of her cover. She wore a green and white elven cloak , given to her by her mentor Princess Brita of the Ice Elves, it helped her already formidable hiding skills and let her stalk out of the abandoned house she used as a sniper position. She quickly but silently crept through the darkness. The young captain was wearing a breast plate, but like the rest of her gear it was elven in manufacture . Her movements were subtle and she flowed through the darkness like a whisper or a shadow. Even Elven and halfling scouts were astonished at her skill in moving through the darkness, she was a natural at it and they said her skills were wasted as a holy knight of Mirrodin.

Fyris always wore the traditional silver broadsword of her order, but she preferred the size and speed of the elven scimitar in most circumstances. She drew her blade in a fluid motion as she flowed through the darkness. Fyris smelled her prey before she could see or hear him. A shaken goblin was huddled behind some wreckage. He was curled up in a ball , silent and hidden. Only his puddle of cowardice gave him away. The young captain shook her head, she didn't despise this creature, only pitied it. They were a violent and cruel race, but they lived in seclusion and peace for many years. They were conscripted with force by the Gnollish horde of Yeenoghu. There was a part of Fyris that wanted to let the creature go, but distant sounds of the seige told her she had no choice.

A goblin head was lobbed through the air and landed through a window of the abandoned house. The remaining platoon stared at their comrades head and angrily cursed and shouted in the darkness. Though none of them were brave enough to charge out.

* * *

><p>The young knight made her way back to the main keep. Despite her valiant solo efforts the battle seemed to be going against them. The battle lines of the siege were constantly changing but a full route of their side seemed likely. She grimaced at the thought of a long protracted siege. She silently cursed the snakemen that overwhelmed the eastern gatehouse. She knew they weren't vigilant enough in their patrols to hunt them down. Fyris knew they had made several recent attempts against the god emperor's life, but they were thought to have been defeated and culled. The reports said hundreds of snakemen attacked from disguise and the sewers at once. Such a thing seemed impossible, but the harsh reality of her burning city told her otherwise.<p>

"Captain Fyris...the eastern gate has fallen!", reported a squire as the battle weary knight marched down the main hall. Fyrisvellir sneered at him for reporting something so obvious to her. She glared at the young man icily and he was sent scurrying.

"Lady Fyrisvellir...The noble and fair Lady Vil wishes to know if you are all right?", asked a young maid. The young captain nodded simply , which was enough of a response for the maid to return with her message.

"Good hunting Bloodshadow!", said a young lieutenant who noticed her marching down the hall. She hated that name. She preferred Lady Fyrisvellir, or even Lady Fyris. She gave him a guarded smile, and continued her march. She saw the young man before , he had attempted to get her attention several times in the past . She sighed , didn't he realize we are on the verge of annihilation? Her mentor Brita the Pure, told her it was one of Mirrodin's tests to his battle maidens. To remain pure and true in the service of his holy armies. Fyris tried to live up to her mentors maidenly standard, but she failed that test a long time ago. Many men and women told her she was a natural beauty . She was above average in height , and had a shapely and lean physique. Her hair was normally wound in a tight pony tail. It was a light brownish red almost bordering on blonde . Despite the numerous battles and injuries she suffered in the past, her golden skin remained mostly flawless. A few minor scars were all that blemished her beauty. She possessed a unique look amongst both the surviving northern knights, the ice elves and the Grommers.

The keep shuddered , as a mighty force struck it. Dust and minor debris fell from the roof. She caught a glimpse of the cause from an arrow slit, and saw one of Alphonso's siege golems engaged in battle with several huge demons, and a troop of frost giants. The ancient golems were nearly invincible, but nearly invincible wasn't enough. Its attackers had pushed the construct back and it fell onto the keep, resulting in the minor quake. A squad of Grommish soldiers fired volleys of dragon golem fire at the demons and giants to break up their attack. Their fire was enough to give the siege golem a window of opportunity in its attacks. It lifted itself off the keep and picked up a stunned demon , raised it high above its head, and slammed it down with a thunderous strike onto a pair of giants. Before the trio could recover it smashed them with its mighty battlefist. Grinding them into the ground. The remaining attackers fled from the golem, but Fyris knew they would be back.

Two impressive looking knights guarded the war chamber , the first knight saluted her , he was emotionless and stern in his duty. He made eye contact but it was cold and determined. She couldn't remember his name, it was Flank or Klank or something. The other guard was Sir Branndr. Almost everyone knew him from the taverns, but he was all buisness when he was on duty. Fyris was both mildly disappointed that her beauty had no effect on these men. She gave them a warm smile and salute as she entered the central war chamber.

The war chamber had a circular board table. Maps of the countryside appeared to have been pushed away hastily for maps of the city. No one had expected the enemy to break through so easily. Gathered around the table , was the halfling general Adara, her mentor Lady Brita, Lord Kerr of Lueders, Champion Ari of the Mammoth, Dalton the Red, Governor Nils and a mysterious hooded man. A nondescript servant offered her a drink of wine or water, but she waved him away . The golden haired Lady Brita motioned for Fyris to sit beside her, and she promptly did.

Fyris thought she was the last to arrive but apparently she wasn't . A pair of knights and a veiled woman entered from the other door, after Fyris. Adara and Brita both greeted them warmly. She sat quietly and watched her normally silent mentor and guardian converse briefly with them. The handsome armored man was named Arnborg, the large barbaric knight was Karszar and the veiled woman was named Rydia. Fyris suspected they were old "adventuring" companions of her mentor. She knew Brita was part of a famous group of adventurers called the Knights of Winter. They were quite active in the north till the defeat of the Great Host. The thought of that battle brought a tinge of fear and regret in her.

Adara took center stage. Her tone was defeated and her voice carried a great burden " Gentleman , ladies, I think everyone here knows whats going on right now. The gnoll army and their allies had broken through into the city. Even now they seek to drop our magical defenses so they can unleash the full might of their demonic powers onto us. At the current rate the city will fall and we will be completely under siege in 3 days. Dwarven reinforcements from the west are not due to arrive for another week. Grommish ones from the capital not for a month. Only the airships of Captain Kasmir can provide us with any respite, but I fear its not enough."

The room seemed to explode in chaotic discussion. There was much grumblings and accusations of who was derelict in their duties from the assembled group. Fyris said nothing, despite being a captain she knew her presence was only tolerated here because of her mentor's wishes. The large knight named Karszar tried to catch her attention with a toothy smile but she ignored him .

General Adara struck her small but powerful fist onto the wooden table and it almost cracked under her blow. The room fell silent as the general continued. " The enemy expects us to retreat and attack us while we are most vulnerable. My scouts have reported that they have 40,000 hyena riders hidden in the hills to descend on us if we attempt a withdraw. Even with Dalton's assistance , Captain Kasmir would not be able to ferry all our troops out. Most of their winged demons are not currently engaged in the siege , and I suspect they are being held in reserve in case we attempt the aerial path."

The room seemed tense. Most wanted to add to this one sided conversation but did not want to draw the halflings ire. Fyris didn't know too much about the small general, but was told she took command of the Third Army after General Olive perished in the defeat of the Great Host. There were rumors she had draconic blood in her ,though Fyris didn't believe it. However, the way she smashed the table with her small fist gave her second thoughts.

Adara sighed, "All is not lost thought, we have an opportunity to turn the tables on our attackers. ". The room erupted in talk once again, despite Adara's earlier show of force. Champion Ari was spouting off how the gnolls can't be stopped while being led by their demon god. Governor Nils was talking about how they must secure the nobles out of the city first. Dalton mentioned they still had time to mount one last expedition into the ruins of Boryis to retrieve the last piece of a mystical rod. Karszar yelled at the nondescript man to get him a sandwich.

Adara was fed up with the chaos. She smashed her fist into it once again, this time a large visible crack appeared. The room fell silent once more.

"May I continue? ...", the room met her violence with silence" Ok...I'm going to turn the floor over to my superior."

The nondescript man took center stage." Hello, some of you might already know me ," , he gave a wink to Brita who to the shock of Fyris became visible flustered," to the rest of you I am senior royal adventurer Earl. Also the holder of the title Sir Eggbert, the lion of Grom. That makes me the highest rank person here."

The man grinned, as the room silently grumbled and whispered amongst themselves. An uneasy nervousness fell on the room. Most have heard of the assassin Eggbert , but few met him before. It was said to be visited by him was to be visited by death. It was said he plied his trade by ruthlessly slaying the enemies of Grom . Only the head royal adventurer and the newly crowned God Emperor were said to outrank him. Fyris was one of the few assembled that had never heard of him, she thought he was just a bad waiter.

"Well...not the highest ranking person here...", he said while bowing to the hooded man." But for practical and field purposes you can say I'm in charge." . Adara rolled her eyes at Earl's performance. She knew he was doing this flippant act on purpose to draw out the dissenters. But his bait wasn't taken, the room listened to him intently.

Karszar was about to say something, but was elbowed harshly by Arnborg. Earl scanned the room for any troublemakers , and gave a disappointed frown that no one would challenge him. " Years ago, the demon king of Grom, our beloved tyrant lord Alphonso, created many wondrous creations as you all know. The greatest of which are the mighty siege golems . They are the only thing we have that gives the enemy pause. Lets be honest, even the bravest most powerful warriors in the world were no match for the demonlord Yeenoghu. I was at the destruction of the Great Host. Over 100,000 of the finest warriors the world had ever seen defeated an army 5x their number . Thanks to the combined efforts of the Champions of the North, the High Priest of Rawk, and our own General Olive. However, the demonlord Yeenoghu used the battle as a diversion to escape his prison. Even the assembled champions and the bravest adventurers were no match for him. He slew Madgar of the Mammoth, Hero of the Boar, Hildraxel of the Lion , High Priest Fetch, Frank the Brave, ...and countless other heroes."

A lump came to Fyris's throat. She almost added a certain Bard, but held her tongue . She was only a baby during the battle, she should have been eat, slained or enslaved after the Great Host fell . Thankfully , Brita rescued her from the demonic gnoll host and raised her like she was her own daughter. Fyris was surprised that the mention of the hosts destruction still had an effect on her. She saw other members of the room seemed affected by Earl's speech as well. Many brave heroes and comrades were lost that day. Even her own mentor Brita lost her father, Hildraxel the Champion of the Lion, to the unstoppable denizen of the Abyss.

"Okay ..state secret time. The information I tell you now , if it leaves the room, I'm gonna have to visit you in the night." the room shifted uneasily at the threat. Earl reveled in their fear. He saw Brita was unimpressed with his theatrics and he gave her another wink. " ..unless of course you want the visit", he said with a smile.

"The problem is ... these golems are hard to control. Only Alphonso and those of his blood could control them or pass control to one of his lackeys. When Alphonso disappeared , only a few trusted minons were given power over them. Well... as the years past, many of these guys were slain in battle or grew old and died, the most powerful of mages were unable to wrest control from them."

Dalton interrupted him, " That's not that big of a secret, almost everyone knows that or a version of it."

"Thursday 1 am good for you Dalton? My schedule is free and I want you to examine my new dragon slaying dagger ...", said the assassin mockingly . Dalton fell silent unsure if anyone caught the reference. "Ok...where was I. Oh yes, when the golems become inactive we normally buried them or set them up as statues to Grom's former greatness. Over the years our reliance on the siege golems lessened and we only have a handful of active ones . Typically only the dwarven, or half elven handlers lasted this long. Now...", Earl picked up one of the maps on the city and wrote something on it with chalk. " As you can see I've marked the location of several inactive golems. The enemy probably sees them as statues to be ignored. I propose we get a handler over to them, activate them and crush our enemies while they are caught in our golem net. "

Nils raised his hand nervously, Earl smiled and nodded to him to speak, " Do we have handlers that could do that? From my research I've done with Karlston's own siege golems, once the handler dies, its control is not transferred. Even Boryis the Spider was unable to decipher a method of switching their control."

Earl frowned, "Does everyone know this state secret or something? Hmmm...you are correct governor, control can not be transferred, only King Alphonso could command them. "

The room grew silent in anticipation. "I PRESENT TO YOU ...KING ALPHONSO! THE DEMON KING HIMSELF HAS RETURNED! "

Governor Nils passed out . Dalton prepared a teleport spell and hoped it could break the fortresses barriers. Even Lord Kerr broke out in a sweat.

Earl chuckled, "Ahhh...I'm just kidding,...no return of the king here. But...I have the next best thing. May I present to you, flown directly from Grom City just last night, the recently crowned God Emperor! . ", he pointed to the silent hooded man who stood up and revealed himself. " That's right our very own and beloved figure head king, God Emperor Clovis is secretly a direct descendant of Alphonso. A Lot of you wondered why we the royal adventurers would submit to a merchant a few months ago, and dissolved the republic back into a monarchy. Some of you thought we were bribed of all things! HaHa...Imagine us being bribed! The real reason is because we discovered he's an actual descendant of Emperor Alphonso. Not from Princess Mai's side, but from the traitors Everic's side. We all agreed to keep it a secret , for safety reasons obviously. ..."

Clovis held his hand and Earl smiled and bowed ." Thank you Earl...for that dramatic entrance speech, and exposition of my past. We don't have much time so I'll get right down to business. I can command the siege golems and send them to destroy the gnolls. However to establish control I need to get close. Unfortunately the magics that protect us also prevent me from getting to the golems. I need a small band to protect me , the sooner the better. The more we wait the more the enemy establishes a lock on McDunnalds... Adara I believe you have chosen some candidates."

The small general nodded and stood up" It will be a small group, I know many of you wish to come, but your skills are needed elsewhere. Karszar will accompany you my emperor, he's one of the most powerful knights we still have, a legendary Knight of Winter. "

Karszar pointed to himself and stared at Ari. "The real deal " he silently mouthed, much to the mammoth champion's anger. Fyris didn't know anything at all about Karszar, but she did have dealings with Ari before. She found him a braggart , who was competent on the battlefield but not exceptional. She heard he was named champion partly due to his mother the Lady Janya , but more importantly because all the really good Mammoth knights were slain or hunted down after the destruction of the Host. She also hated the unwanted attention he gave her, and was glad Karszar was chosen ahead of him. The large barbarian and Champion Ari stared at each other intently, they exchanged a few quiet but hostile words before he left.

"For a healer, Arnborg. His skill is unsurpassed I assure you. " , the handsome knight bowed, the woman beside him with the veil seemed unmoved, but Fyris detected a shift in her demeanor like a heavy weight was put on her shoulders.

"Finally , you need a scout. And as great a rogue as our resident assassin is, we need him in the keep to maintain...order... so I'm going to send Captain Fyrisvellir instead. ", said Adara to a shocked crowd.

Lord Kerr was first to speak "Preposterous! Karszar and Arnborg I know are great heroes, but Captain Bloodshadow is untested, shes known more for her ability to turn heads then as a scout. She even wears metal armor! How can anyone sneak in that! ". Fyris was stunned by her choice, but still resented Kerr's comment, she knew she was as capable as anyone in the room.

Brita the Pure spoke next ," This mission although ambitious sounds like suicide. Even if they established control, they would be targeted first. I doubt any would survive. It is too much of a risk for our new Emperor."

More arguments similar to Kerr's and Brita's were voiced, but Clovis held out his hand and they all fell silent. Fyris was still stunned at Adara's choice, she looked up at her mentor, her parent , her friend Brita. Brita gazed back and smiled then nodded at her, a small tear formed in her eye.

Clovis stated, " Yes I realize its suicide. If I make it to the golems I would tell them to destroy gnolls and their allies, and they would continue with their mission even I am slain. If I manage to activate all the golems even Yeenoghu himself would be forced to retreat. I've lived a long comfortable life, When I was young I had a chance to make a diffence in the world, instead I chose the easy path. Looking back there are things I would have done different. Today I have a chance to make right some of my past mistakes. I rather face death looking my enemy in the eye, then attempt to flee his wrath like a running dog. Its the least a figure head god emperor can do for his subjects. "

The room contemplated his speech. Adara saluted her King. Earl followed her and gave a serious salute as well, followed by the rest of the room.

Clovis sighed, " I could get use to this. "

* * *

><p>Despite Karszar's buffoonery at the meeting, he was silent and serious out on the field. He was more like a great lone wolf then a man on the battlefield. He dispatched several giants and gnolls with his massive great club as they snuck their way through the city. He even slew a "small" hyena headed dragon as it was devouring its prey. It helped that Arnborg placed a temporary silence spell around the hulking the warrior, Fyris didn't think he was too adept at being subtle and silent normally.<p>

Arnborg didn't say much to Fyris but he seemed friendly. Even faced with certain doom , he seemed upbeat and cheerful. Fyris noticed that the man was blind but had some sort of extra senses about him that enabled him to interact with his environment. She wondered what the man could sense and what he couldn't. Before he left, Fyris noticed Arnborg kissed the veiled woman passionately. Fyris was young but she still had a few brief romances , despite Brita's teachings. However the young knight had never known someone she could call her true love before. She often wondered if such a thing actually existed or was it just nonsense spouted by bards and poets. After watching Arnborg and Rydia she knew her answer.

Fyris knew very little about Clovis. She knew he was a rich merchant in Karlston and McDunnalds, but Fyris had never met him till now. He didn't look that impressive, she guessed he was 40ish, but heard he was pushing 60 . His life was most likely prolonged by magic. Even still, he was slightly balding and had a merchants paunch. Despite this he seemed to handle himself well. He had a small fancy case with several wands in it that he seemed to use with great skill. Fyris was glad he was pulling his weight, and this wasn't going to be a strictly baby sitting mission.

The group swiftly worked their way through the ruins of McDunnalds. The pockets of resistance were slowly being singled out and destroyed by the invading gnolls and their allies. Fyris cursed them as she witnessed their destruction first hand. Several giants and large demons attempted to bring down one of the famous Golden Arches of the City. They smashed and wailed till the arch shook and crumbled down on them. She smiled as a large chunk of monument smashed into a platoon of gnolls.

The group was almost at their destination , the eastern gate. Fyris signaled them to stop, it wasn't defended directly but too many enemies were nearby. She guessed they could attempt to wait for a better chance to get closer. If that wasn't possible then they would have to fight their way in. She found a partially collapsed building and used her holy vision to seek evil but found none in the ruin. She was surprised that she sensed a dark presence about Clovis . She hadn't expected such a strong taint in the noble man. The young captain suspected it was more likely due to his dark heritage from being the son of Everic the butcher, and the grandson of the demon king Alphonso. She learned long ago to master her holy vision , but she placed more trust in her judge of character and the actions people perform, then a blanket judgement from her magic.

"I knew your parents ...they were good friends.", said Clovis as they waited.

Fyris was shocked at his sudden revelation. Brita told her about her parents past, but even she knew little about them. Her mentor met them briefly in the past, and fought alongside them during the destruction of the Great Host, but knew little else.

"You're surprised , and so you should be. A long time ago, I was one of those reckless adventurer types.", he paused and pointed at Arnborg and Karszar." Its a dirty buisness adventuring, I cashed in my chips before it claimed me. I lost a lot of friends to that trade... Frank, Hank, Frank, Ymir, Brandy, Otis...", he was about to continue when Fyris motioned him to be silent.

A large horde of gnolls had just passed the gate, two other groups were arguing amongst themselves on who was to go through next. A brawl was started between them. Fyris wanted to hear Clovis's tale, but this was the opportunity they were waiting for.

The four scrambled towards the pair of silent statues guarding the gate. The invaders tried to deface and destroy them but were unable to even scratch them. They most likely grew tired of their wasted efforts and moved on thought Fyris.

As the group advanced, suddenly Arnborg ran up and pushed Clovis to the ground. Fyris was trying to figure what happened when she saw the cleric bleeding on the ground with a great black arrow in his back.

"Ahh, the blind cleric with the special sight. Having special senses kind of defeats the purpose of being blind don't you think? However the blind mouse just wasted one of my special slaying arrows though ." , said a familiar voice.

Fyris's eyes focused in the darkness. From one of the buildings stood Ari, with a massive composite bow in hand. Rising next to him were several other mammoth knights. Their bows were drawn , but they waited for their leaders orders.

"Traitor! ", shouted Clovis.

"Oh don't be that way. I can see the writing on the wall. The gnolls will over run us in a few years, even with your golems. How could mere constructs beat a demon lord. It would take an epic hero or something to do that. Last I checked we don't have any. I figure if I give the demon lord the emperor of Grom's head, that should get me some brownie points with him. I'm tired of losing, I want to be on the winning side for once. ", Ari said with a smile on his handsome face . "Hey Bloodshadow, there is still room at my side if you want, or do you want to be at the gnolls mercies. I've heard what they do to our women...its not very nice."

Fyris fired an arrow in response, but Ari casually leaned to the side and dodged it . "Oh please, I'm not the champion of the Mammoth for nothing you know."

Fyris prepared another arrow, but Karszar pushed her back and roared " Do you know who killed your father, Ari? It was me! Your father didn't like the attentions I gave your sister, so I fought for her hand ! And guess what , he was a lot more noble and a hell of a lot better archer then you. ! You know what! I'm going to kill you too!"

With his challenge issued, the mighty barbarian ran forward towards Ari's building with his massive war club in hand. He dodged a few arrows from the group of archers but most found their mark. The Great Karszar ignored them, as he bounded skywards with a mighty leap. He crashed heavily into the building swinging his deadly weapon at his surprised foes. Archers fell before his relentless assault.

Ari met his great wooden club with his iron spear, and the 2 weapons locked for a second. The pair seemed evenly match. Their anger and hatred for each other would be settled atop the roof of that ruined building that night.

Fyris wanted to watch the barbarian crush Ari into a pulp, but Clovis grabbed her arm ," We must move, the fools have alerted the enemy."

He was right, Fyris could see the gnolls alerted by Ari's speech and then Karszar's roar. They stopped their brawling and advanced towards them .

Fyris pushed Clovis forward. "Go! Activate the golems! I'll handle them!" Clovis looked at her, and nodded and ran towards the nearest golem.

Fyris drew her silver broadsword. The holy blade of Nirrodin hummed with power, as she grasped it with both hands. She preferred the elegance of the elven scimitar, but in a mass battle, the brute power of the broadsword would serve her better. She singled out the largest most impressive gnoll and charged it. She channeled her gods power and smote it before it could react to her attack. Her blade sundered the creatures battleaxe , and tore through hide, bone and muscle like cloth. The other gnolls fell back to her attack, but she still pressed forward .

For several minutes she fought . Hacking and slicing her foe till a pile of bodies grew at her feet. She moved like the wind, and danced amongst the gnolls . However, her enemies were many and they wore her down with their number. She dodged and parry most of her attackers, but the gnolls pressed their attack. She felt an axehead impact painfully on her shoulder, but thankfully her elven armor saved her from immediate death. The blow still sent her sprawling into the gore covered ground and she knew death was close. The young captain prayed to Mirrodin that her sacrifice was not in vain.

The gnolls around her kicked and clawed her prone body. She struggled to rise but was stomped back into the dirt. She heard the gnolls chatter amongst themselves in their guttural laughing tongue.

"She will make a strong slave."

"No...hehehe...she is fine of form and body...she will make a good breeder..."

"She killed too many of us...she deserves death..."

"Yesss...heheheheeee...a slow death... a long and slow one..."

The young knight laid face first on the ground. Even though she was in great pain she was not yet defeated . She couldn't move her legs and wondered if her spine was broken. She knew several of her ribs were cracked and felt her left arm twisted out of its socket. Fyris still had one good arm left though, and slowly moved it towards her dagger concealed in her boot . She would wait till one drew closer and pierce her foe by surprise.

"Aiiieeeee", Fyris screamed, as the point of a battleaxe was slowly lowered into her shoulder. All plans of her sneak attack vanished as her remaining good shoulder was maimed by a gnoll.

"Heeeeheeeheee..." , the gnolls cackled as they slowly tortured their foe.

Fyris choked back sobs of pain as she laid there dieing . She saw her life flash before her eyes. Of the brave emperor Clovis who most likely sacrificed his life for his kingdom. Of Brita the Pure , her beautiful golden haired halfelven mentor. Of her parents, who she had so little memory of. She didn't know her parents at all, but Brita commissioned a painting of them for her room. She heard they were brave, and powerful...but not brave or powerful enough for the hordes of Yeenoghu . She wondered if they died like her... surrounded and beaten by gnolls. She briefly wondered if this was her fate all along. To die by gnoll hands on a battlefield. The defeated captain considered Ari's words, even if they would have won today, what could defeat a demonlord?

As the blood slowly blurred her vision, she prayed one more time to Mirrodin. "Please don't let my death be in vain...Let the emperor complete his task...then I can face my parents in the afterlife..."


	31. Chapter 31

Fetch fought for what seemed like an eternity. Goblins, hobgoblins, bugbears, ogres, snakemen,dragonmen, devils, giants. They all fell to his hammer and spells. A few he took out with his steel gauntlets. A couple he headbutted. He even scooped one up and body slammed it onto the dungeon floor.

He was lost in the shifting maze of Boryis's tower. He was told that Boryis was once the greatest sage in the land. An eccentric magician that valued knowledge and the soft carnal pleasures of women. Throughout the dungeon there was erotic and lewd decorations. Most were not to Fetch's taste...but some he thought were quite nice. He could imagine a few of them decorating his old shack back at Mammoth Keep.

The maze baffled Fetch. He tried going straight through the rooms and corridors but ended up in his original room. He tried marking his trail with hammer blows , but they eventually lead him back to his starting position again with no previous signs of his passing. Fetch was frustrated at his progress. The few creatures he captured and interrogated seemed lost as well.

The information he retrieved from the creatures was disjointed. A few seemed to be searching for an artificat of some sort. A short magical rod of some sort. The others were seeking a corpse or a mummy in some lost tomb. Some claimed allegiance to Dalton the Red. Others to something named Sertrous , some dead snake god. Most swore allegiance to Monte Nabisco. That worried the cleric the most. His foes seemed fanatical in their knowledge that the great general would lead them to victory. Even Fetch saw how the enemy was being decimated outside. They were making great gains, but each block of housing they took, each city district they conquered, they paid for dearly with their lives. Fetch knew that this was all a part of Monte Nabisco's grand plans. Perhaps there was hidden reinforcements arriving. Perhaps from the underdark? Or even maybe even a magical gate. Maybe something was siphoning the dead souls , like Yeenoghu did in Amarath. He also wondered if a mighty necromantic spell would reanimate all the dead soldiers.

Fetch tried to mentally communicate with Baalphzon again but received no answer. The imp was boastful , often arrogant, and always snide , but somehow Fetch trusted the creature and grew accustomed to his counsel. He only bonded with the creature for a short time, but he sensed a nobility about him. He wasn't sure if he believed its tale that it was a fallen greater devil , but most of the advice he had given him proved wise and accurate. He knew the creature was evil, but not evil incarnate as it often boasted it was.

Fetch hoped his companions were alright. Deep down he knew they could handle themselves as well as he could if not better. Frank he saw engaged with the great red dragon terrorizing the city. He somehow summoned a golden dragon to do battle with the beast. The cleric wondered if he could call it forth from the aether like Hildraxel and his daughter could summon Pixietrampler. Ymir he saw fall through the floor, Fetch should have been worried about her the most, but he knew the dwarf could handle herself in a dungeon. The Avatar that resembled the Innkeeper was confronted by a great red pitfiend. It was bigger and more fearsome then any of the balors he faced in the past. It was a terrifying creature, Fetch was glad he summoned the Avatar of War to deal with it. Brita and Earl he lost in the confusion , he hoped they were safe.

Fetch stopped and grew frustrated at his lack of progress. Tyris ...Brita...they were depending on him, and he was stuck in this maze. He cursed himself for not studying the workings of magic more. He sat down and thought it through. He already tried his few divination and dispelling prayers to work his way through but that proved fruitless. He tried battering the walls down , but as soon as he broke one wall , another reformed.

Fetch tried to remember stories of ancient dungeons and magical barriers. He vaguely remembered something of these barriers being unbreachable by conventional means but they would yield to magics stronger then itself. Fetch had already tested his magic against that of Boryis's and he found his skill lacking. He pondered about his quandary.

Fetch stopped and wondered for awhile, then an idea struck him. Maybe the magic in one of his items were enough to pierce his trap.

His first thought was to use Konrad's hammer. Fetch smiled, and though he should change its name one of these days. It deserved better then to be named after a traitorous priest. The cleric held his hammer against a wall, and then waved it against the mists shrouding the passages . No visible effect occurred.

Fetch dug through his other items and tested them as well. The waraxe given to him by Lord seemed to attract much attention , and Fetch wondered if it was more powerful then it seemed. It however ,proved as useful as the hammer in shattering the unseen barrier.

He tried various scrolls, rings and staffs he looted and left untouched in his magical bag, but none seemed to have any effect.

Fetch slammed the wall in frustration. He had come so far to rescue Tyris only to be stymied by this magical maze.

* * *

><p>Clovis groaned , his body was wracked with pain. He struggle to focus on his surroundings. He was somewhere dark, cool...with a hint of incense or perfume. He was blind folded and his limbs were securely bound. He remembered that a long time ago , he once paid a prostitute to tie him up and slap him around, before he would "break" free and ravish her. He didn't find it much to his liking, but he chuckled at the thought he was getting that treatment for free now. Well it wasn't exactly the same...instead of a leather clad beauty , he was sure he was bound by snakemen.<p>

Clovis twisted against his bindings again. They bounded him securely and he wasn't going to go anywhere. He remembered how pleasant the night had started. The drinks, the women, his comrades, the jokes, the drinks. Then a great red devil creature burst into the inn , claiming he was Monte Nabisco. He remembered none could withstand him. Even Frank and Ymir were thrown to the side like rag dolls. The normally nimble Tyris attempted to jump away but she stumbled, and the creature caught her and slammed her into the wall. Clovis blamed the army food. The normally lithe bard seemed to have put on a few pounds .

The merchant prince never knew what Fetch saw in her. Clovis had sampled many women in his long and decadent life , but when it came down to it he wasn't that choosy. His criteria for an interesting woman were simple . A half decent body, a pleasant smile, a nice face, and a charming personality. Normally Tyris had a fit lean body , although Clovis preferred his women on the more curvy side, like Brita. She seldom smiled, most of the time she stared quietly in observation. Her hair was nice, but her face was rather plain. The only unique characteristic about her face was her yellow eyes. Clovis wondered if she used magical dyes or lenses to get them that color. Finally, Tyris was the most quiet boring bard Clovis had ever met. No wonder she adventurered , she would never be able to make enough money entertaining to survive.

As on cue. Clovis heard a soft grunt. It was the unmistakable voice of Tyris. Clovis's mouth was gagged, but somehow Tyris managed to free hers. He slowly rolled towards the sound hoping Tyris's other limbs were free as well.

"Poor, Tyris... caught and trussed like a lamb for slaughter. This wouldn't have happened if I was in charge."

Clovis stopped as he heard the voice. It was feminine but wasn't Tyris's. It sounded more confident and haughty , like one of those arrogant noble women that were always trying to catch his attention.

"Look at you...how pathetic. This world could be burning at your feet. These creatures could be serving you or die for your pleasure. But noooooo...you turned your back on me . What has that accomplished. You're hooked up with a guy who isn't even man enough to marry you. You're knocked up. You're about to be sacrificed in an insane ritual that most likely won't work. And ... you are powerless to do anything about it . You can't save your self , your struggling friend there, or your unborn child. "

Clovis wondered who this woman was and who she was talking too. Her comments were most likely directed at Tyris, but the part about babies and destroying the world didn't seem to make any sense to him.

A more familiar meek voice answered "I may be powerless... but submitting to you would doom everything. I don't want to destroy ...I want to live...I want my baby to live. "

The arrogant voice returned " And Fetch? ...when he finds your corpse ... how long do you think he will wait till he turns to the arms of that cow Brita? One month of mock mourning ...maybe 2 for social appearances. She has everything you don't ...conviction, beauty, power...she can even have kids with him. "

Clovis stopped...was Tyris talking to herself? He wasn't sure with his eyes blinded, but the voices seemed to come from the same person.

The meek voice suddenly turned more confident, "Hah...now who has problems...now who's jealous. All I want is Fetch to be happy. If I perish , I do not want him to be saddled with a lifetime of remorse or guilt. That's something I have that you never will... you are a bitter cold murderous bitch ... no one shared your bed without knowing fear . No one truly touched your heart, without you questioning there motives... I rather die then be like you."

The arrogant voice purred..." don't worry...you soon will...you soon will..."

Clovis was now certain the two voices came from the same person. He wondered if Fetch knew how crazy she really was. He then thought of how those two seemed happy together. Then he thought of all his failed marriages. He thought of the women who were only attracted to him because of his wealth and power. He then thought if Fetch even cared how crazy Tyris was.

Clovis knew what he must do. He must be more like the man of his youth. A man of action. He would break his bonds, free his crazy friend, vanquish the snakemen , and make his way out of the dungeon. Oh , how the other members of the town council and the board of commerce will gape at his heroics. How the noblewomen will swoon at his daring.

The captured artificer's thoughts were interrupted , when suddenly a snakeman hissed. More hissing ensued , as he felt himself picked up . He felt a pole threaded through his ropes and he was carried like a hunting carcass. Fingers pointed at his ribs, and gut. He felt his hair pulled.

"Sooon...Dynast...you shalll be sacrificed ...and Great Sertrous shall rise again " , a snakeman hissed in common in his ear. " It took a long timesssss to capture you... mannny comrades...were slain...muchhh has be sssssacriffficed...but don'ttt worrrysss ... our godsss egg shalll sssoon be planttteedd inside you...and you'llll will basssk in his glorry...longg and slowlly... asss he eatssss you inssside outtsss...

Clovis spine ran cold. The merchant prince suddenly wished he was crazy as well. He fought fiercely against the bounds . He knew it was futile but he struggled with renewed strength against his bonds. A strong blow to the head brought him mercifully into darkness.

* * *

><p>The door shuddered once from a powerful blow. Then another blow smashed it off its hinges. The wooden barrier crashed forwards into the large room. An imp flew briefly into the room and returned.<p>

"This area seems different then the others ...I think we escaped at last.", Baalphzon said.

"HAH! I told you, we would find our way out of that maze. We dwarves are naturals at navigating natural and magical dungeons. And since I am a princess of the dwarves , my skill at solving dungeons is greater then any others!", exclaimed Ymir triumphantly as the dwarf and the imp entered an entirely new area.

The room was large and seemed more like a large hall. The artwork and decorations of this area were definitely different then the ones in the maze. The area was much darker, and its walls were inscribed with mystical symbols.

Ymir with her special dwarven echolocation , knew they were approximately 100 feet below the surface, but she could still hear the sounds of battle from above. Crashing buildings, giants, the stomps of golems. Those sounds and tremors could even be heard from down there.

The dwarf thought the battle above must have been a splendid sight to behold. She hoped the glory she would win in Boryis's dungeons would match the glory she was missing out on up above.

"Stay down...", hissed Baalphzon as the imp landed and gripped her steel shoulder pad.

In front of them were a procession of halfbreed and pureblooded snakemen. Down below the surface, they took no pains in hiding their identity. There were about 20 of them and they had 2 prisoners. Both had their hands and feet tied to a long pole, and carried like trophy deer to a great feast.

Ymir knew she could not take 20 serpents at once. Maybe 4...perhaps 6 with surprise. She preferred a straight up fight , but knew she had to wait for a better chance. She wasn't normally very stealthy but she had dark talents. She hated to use them, but saw no choice. The dwarf drew upon her dark dwarf heritage and faded away into the air. The stealthy imp did not need to turn invisible to follow them, but did the same anyways. Both then followed the yuan ti into the depths of Boryis's lair.

* * *

><p>The group of yuan ti made their way down the hall. They passed many doors with different sigils on them. Most Ymir didn't understand but some she vaguely recognized. There was a symbol of the dread Pharoh Cow Mow. Cow Mow was the father of Dow Mow, the grandson of Aow Mow and the son of the pharoh who shall not be named. There was the sigil of Clarrisa the Seer. First Queen of the ancient empire of Norwold. Lastly they came towards a familiar looking symbol. Ymir recognized it right away. She didn't know much about the yuan ti, but Clovis had previously identified that symbol to her after one of their early battles with the snake men. It was that of Sertrous their dead god.<p>

Several of the robed snakemen approached the wall with the symbol and drew long knives. They started chanting in their strange hissing tongue. Ymir had invisibly crept to their band. She was a mere 15 feet away but dared not to go closer without revealing her position. 3 of the serpent people pressed their bodies against the wall...and suddenly plunged their daggers into their own hearts. Their bodies squirmed in agony as the blood flowed out of them. Even the battle hardened dwarf's stomach knotted from this grisly sight.

The blood from the serpents did not fall to the ground, instead it flowed directly into and then covered the wall...as if gravity was turned sidewalls just for that substance. The remaining snakemen chanted louder louder ...then suddenly the wall exploded and burst into dust.

The creatures cheered with hissing . The most ornately robed snakeman entered the room and fell on his scaly knees at the sight of a massive mummified 30 foot snakeman. He bowed, and in turn so did his subordinates. After saying a few more unintelligible prayers. He motioned for the rear snakemen to come forth.

A nervous yuan ti hissed an uneasy reply. The group suddenly turned and found their prisoners had vanished! A roar of anger filled the great hall.

"Faster dwarf! Faster !", said the imp flying next to the giant invisible dwarf.

Ymir wanted to punch him but each of her arms carried one of her friends. "Oh shut up!" was her only reply.

* * *

><p>The yuan ti were in pursuit, though they couldn't see their prey, their acute tongues tracked them. After centuries of labour and sacrifice, they had almost succeeded in their goal , only to be thwarted at the very end. Though they could not see their foe, they could smell her. A light perfume scent, and a slight charcoal sulfur smell.<p>

Months ago the wizard Dalton had approached them. He offered them his aid in securing the dungeons of Boryis, ...in exchange they had to aid him in the destruction of Grom. The elder abominations were doubtful of this exchange. Wizards were known to use others as their pawns, and Dalton had an especially nasty reputation of sacrificing his minions. However the last few years had been especially hard on them. Grommish agents were systematically uncovering and executing their hidden temples and cults. They were ruthless in their hunt. Rumors of a shadowy slayer of snakemen began to circulate and it brought fear and terror into their alien hearts. The yuan ti were so close yet so far away from their ultimate goal however. They had located the tomb of their dead god. It was in the dungeons of the ruined tower of Boryis the Spyder. Sadly they had not been able to mount an expedition to search and uncoverer it. They needed a demi god for their sacrifice to occur. The blood and death of this immortal would resurrect their dead god Sertrous. Remarkably, they had found not one but maybe 2 candidates to sacrifice. However their capture had stalled. One candidate was in the far north in the land of ice and war. One of their agents spotted her , but was promptly slain. They sent many teams to seek her out but lost her trail. The other they located almost in their midst. However his capture proved most difficult. They knew it would not be a simple task , to capture and slay a god, and they expected some setbacks. After their first failed attempt, their prey became much more cautious, and hired heroes and an army of bodyguards to protect him. With their numbers dwindling the serpent men had reluctantly agreed to Dalton's alliance.

The yuan ti had a foot hold in McDunnald's already. A hidden outpost to watch one of their "demi gods". Their part of the alliance involved them revealing their hand and opening the gates. They lost a great many of their number in the assault on the eastern keep of McDunnalds. Even with surprise on their side, the defenders extracted a heavy toll. The elders knew if they did not succeed their power would be broken forever in Grom. They only followed Dalton's seemingly suicidal plan because it was crafted by the legendary Monte Nabisco. Their faith was rewarded when Monte delivered not one but two immortal sacrifices to them. The snakemen knew victory was almost at hand and their faith had been rewarded. The survivors hurried to the ruins of Boryis's tower to fulfil their destiny.

The descent into Boryis's dungeons was also not what they had expected. They expected some magical traps and spatial confusion, but their force was badly split up and lost in that accursed maze, despite their precautions. Through much trial and error, the yuan ti elders finally pierced the maze and entered the mausoleum, but many of their members were lost. Only 20 remained and 3 more had to be sacrificed to gain entry to Sertrous's crypt. With victory so close, their vigilance waned. In their moment of celebration someone had dispatched 4 of their fellows and left with their sacrifices. They pursued their robber, knowing that not only their lives hung in the balance but the lives of their entire race. Spells of haste, and flight were cast and soon the serpent men caught up with their invisible prey. Their pursuit had cornered their foe into a room. A particularly savage snakeman rushed first , but was met with a giant axe blow to the shoulder. The massive axe struck him a glancing blow, but the sheer weight and power of the swing brought the creature crashing to the ground. As it tried to stand it self up again. A massive iron boot stomped down on his body, guts and bile spewed from his mouth as his life was literally crushed out of him. The yuan ti's foe was now visible. The dwarven commander of the mercenaries hired to guard one of the demi gods. They licked their forked tongues sensing not only victory but revenge against an old hated foe.

The eldest serpent knew what to do, without hesitation he pulled out a curved dagger and plunged it into his own heart. His body turned into a dark smoke and settled on his remaining band. The mists flowed into their body and each grew into a massive abominations.

The dwarf maiden backed up from her new foes. The situation was grim before, now it seemed hopeless. She had fought these creatures in the past and knew that an abomination had the strength of several giants. Fighting one would be a close fight , a dozen was certain death. When her back hit the wall, her lips grew into a bitter smile. She gave a warriors cry , determined to die fighting to the end.

The yuan ti surged forward but were met by a wall of blades. The blades would have destroyed them a minute ago but they only proved a nuisance to their new forms. They fought their way through them, but suddenly knew it was only a diversion. A massive winged lion leaped at the pack of snakemen in the front. A warrior maiden mounted on it swung her sword in wide deadly arcs. The dwarf's morale was bolstered by her new allies and she joined the fray.

The snakemen in the back were blinded by the flashing swords but pushed forwards anyways. Their attack however stopped as one of their members suddenly fell from a long dagger through the eye. They looked for their unseen attacker, but could not find him. Whispers of the dark scourge that had wiped out their temples and cults began to spread. One snakeman yelled at his fellows that now was not the time to waver. His eyes crossed in the middle of his speech as a darkly dressed man struck a sword through the top of his skull. He balanced on the creatures head for a moment flashing a smile at his audience, before leaping away into the shadows away from the enraged abominations.

The battle raged for a few minutes. The dwarf stunned a yuan ti by using a feint with her axe then followed with a massive kick with her boot. She savagely jumped up in the air and arced her back . She seemingly hung in the air momentarily before swinging the axe in a 210 degree arc. The power of the blow shook the entire room, as her foe smashed broken into the ground. The lion pounced and tore at another snakeman , while its rider commanded mystical blades to chop and slice at a third. The dark dressed assassin , seemed to concentrate more on evading his opponents blows. A cocky serpent lunged at him over committing his attack, and was rewarded by several fatal blows to the eye, throat , and heart.

The yuan ti's attack seemed stymied at first but with the element of surprise gone, the snakemen's power, magic, and size finally gained the upper hand. The dwarf was soon grappled by 2 writhing serpentine abominations. The winged lion was dealt a mighty blow and laid bleeding or dead in a corner. Dark tentacles erupted from the ground. They grasped, coiled, and subdued the lions rider. The dark assassin proved the most difficult to defeat, but a spell luckily evaded past his formidable defenses. He felt the urge to lie on the ground, and his moment of weakness proved his down fall as the yuan ti began to pile upon him.

As the snakemen prepared to finish their foes , one of them stopped and stared at himself. He suddenly collapsed into a small ball of bone and blood before falling to the ground like a small wet bag of meat. Another stopped to stare at his fallen ally, and he too collapsed into himself. A third collapsed soon afterwards before their attacker revealed himself.

A tall thin youth, carrying a chain iron ball in one hand , and a hammer in the other walked calmly into the room , surrounded by a ring of blades. The snakemen fell back and regrouped as the man walked towards his allies. He put away the iron ball into a loose bag, and started praying in battle. He wove his spells like a master as mortal wounds disappeared from his allies . The renewed attackers turned to face the few remaining snakemen when suddenly the roof seemed to rip and tear before them. Instead of the massive stone falling they seemed to fall upwards. A massive red dragon landed and changed into a mage. The mage seemed seriously wounded but he still seemed formidable and powerful.

A smaller golden dragon flew from the hole now in the roof seemingly in pursuit of the great red . It landed next to the heroic companions. A noble and battle hardened knight rode the dragon and saluted his friends as he stood by their side.

The two sides stared at each other intensely. The snakemen used their magic to recover some of the mage's wounds. They rallied around the wizard ready to strike. The magic of the maze was finally broken and soon scores of the remaining goblins, ogres, and dragonmen poured into the room. They marched and followed the wizard and his snakemen , prepared for battle. The heroes in turn formed on the cleric. He first checked the two prisoners that the dwarf had recovered and gave a grim nod. He then stood ready to battle the dragon mage and his small horde with his friends at his side.

The two sides readied for a final battle, each expecting no quarter from the other. Each side hungry for the others blood. They were about to charge when a large flaming dark shadow appeared before them.

The snakemen cheered, as the heroes wavered.

Monte Nabisco had arrived.

* * *

><p>"Oh My GOD! He's here, Monte Nabisco! Oh my god ! Oh my god! Squuueeee!", Frank gushed as the massive red winged pit fiend stretched its wing. " Oh my god..I can't I believe I just squealed ..this is so exciting...I hope he kills me nice and slow like...something he could remember me by. I hope I scream a lot. Dieing heroic is one thing, but dieing screaming and painfully...that's something to remember."<p>

Fetch looked at Frank and was about to admonish him , but he knew his friend was right. Death was certain now that Monte had entered the fray. The cleric looked at his foe , and he was a terror to behold . 15 foot tall, a massive creature made of red scale, muscle and fire. He heard Monte Nabisco had died awhile ago, but he never figured he would return to the world as a pit fiend.

Dalton's horde cheered. After so many losses, their champion and their general, would finally deliver victory to them.

Dalton himself seem to rally with his general at his side. His wounds were grave but he ignored them as he walked up to his general. "You heroes think you have a chance! But you have no chance at all! The greatest general in the world is on our side! Monte Nabisco himself will crush you with his flaming fists , and your charred bodies will adorn the battlements of my castles and my trophy room. Surrender now, and maybe I promise the men quick deaths, and the women a place in my harem. "

Fetch wanted to smash the wizards face with his hammer, but knew resistance would be futile. The last he saw this creature, he was engaged with innkeeper, the Avatar of Rawk. If he had defeated the essence of his god, what hope did the rest of them have?

"THE WIZARD SPEAKS THE TRUTH! ", the pitfiend roared,"THE GREATEST GENERAL IN THE WORLD, NO THE GREAT WHEEL, IN ALL OF EXISTENCE ITSELF HAS ARRIVED. MY CAREFUL PLANNING HAS OVERWHELMED YOUR CITY, SOON YOUR COUNTRY , THEN THIS ENTIRE MISERABLE DIMENSION. LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS, AND YOUR MEN WILL BE GIVEN QUICK DEATHS, WHILE YOUR WOMEN SHALL SERVE MY WHIMS!"

Fetch's band were not about to quit so easily. They knew they would fight to the end, but their will was sapped knowing there would be no chance of victory. They hesitated waiting for a signal to begin their futile attack.

"Upon closer inspection, I can assure you that is not Monte Nabisco!", quipped a small haughty and unamused voice.

"Don't be stupid! Of course that's Monte Nabisco. He said he was the greatest general of all time, he overwhelmed McDunnald's impregnable defenses...look at him brag...who else could brag and strut like that!", Frank exclaimed defensively.

"I know that guy ! ...I don't know this dimensions heroes or myths, but I know that guy. That's Bel , the recently crowned Archduke of Avernus. He served the dark 8 when I was a member . He has defended the hells from countless hordes of demons , celestials, inevitables , and yugoloths. He is not merely boasting when he claims he's the greatest general of all time.. ", sniffed the Imp.

"If that's not Monte Nabisco and he's this Bel fellow you speak of ...why doesn't he tell his minions that hes not the main man himself!", huffed Frank.

"Ok , our time is short, quick lesson on Archdukes. All archdukes in hell have their own little...quips...not weaknesses...just weird behaviors I guess. Baalzebul throws a tantrum when he sees himself in a mirror. Dispater won't take a single step outside the Iron City. Mammon eats nonstop. Fiernia screws anything that moves...Bel...he can't say his name 3 times less he banishes himself. ", Baalphzon said quickly.

"Wait...so he's like reverse Candyman...or some weird version of one Superman's enemies..that Mister Mxyzptlk . ", asked a suddenly intrigued Frank. The other heroes seemed distrustful of Baalphzon's statements, but their courage seemed to have return.

"I am not familiar with those monsters. But even if he's not this legendary Monte Nabisco you speak of, Bel is a force to be reckon with. He is a Baatezu of the highest order, a pitfiend elevated to the rank of Archduke. He won this position by slaying countless enemies of Baator. I am ashamed to admit, but he is even more powerful then I was at my full glory."

"So all we have to do is get him to say his name 3 times and he leaves? Otherwise we are fighting another Yeenoghu? Great, its out of the frying pan into the fire", said Fetch. Despite his words, his will to fight had returned. Arch devil or not, he would find a way to win.

"Here let me try this...", said Frank as he strode confidently forwards, sword resting loosely on his shoulder, his swagger back, and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hey Monte! If that's what you call yourself now... I got an imp here that says you aren't who you claim you are. Your some guy call Tacquito Bell or something.", said Frank defiantly.

"AHH BAALPHZON...I THOUGHT THEY TRANSFORMED YOU TO A MINDLESS NUPPERIBIO... WE SHALL HAVE WORDS AFTER THIS IS OVER...AND AS FOR YOU SIR KNIGHT...I DID NOT CHOOSE THAT NAME...I RIGHTFULLY CLAIMED TO BE THE WORLD'S GREATEST GENERAL...THESE FOOLS ASSUMED I AM THIS MONTE NABISCO CREATURE , AND I GLADLY TOOK THAT NAME.", roared the pitfiend.

"Wait...you're not the real Monte Nabisco?", gulped a now shaken Dalton. Fear quickly spread through his followers ranks.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER! I HAVE ALREADY LED YOU TO VICTORY ..I NO LONGER NEED TO MAINTAIN THIS SELF DELUSION OF YOURS... I AM NOT A FOOLISH MORTAL GENERAL. I AM THE GREATEST OF PITFIENDS. I HAVE DEFEATED COUNTLESS INVADING DEMON HORDES WITH MY WIT AND CUNNING. WHAT IS THIS MONTE NABISCO COMPARED TO ME!", roared the Archduke at his now slowly retreating followers.

"Hey...I don't know where you're from , but around here riding the coat tails of a great man , makes you a Poseur. Are you telling me you're a big fat wannabe. Hey look , between you and me I grew up wanting to be Monte Nabisco too...so did every kid in my village...but you don't see me running around claiming to be him. That's really weak...really ..really weak.", Frank said shaking his head.

"Look I knew Monte Nabisco! I followed Monte Nabisco! I fought for Monte Nabisco! You Sir ...are not Monte Nabisco!", said Frank sternly. He turned and winked at his companions and whispered "Ok, not really...but I always wanted to say that."

"YOU SHALL DIE HORRIBLY ! I SHALL BURN THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES AND TOSS THEM TO THE HELL HOUNDS ! WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH THIS DIMENSION THEY SHALL ALL FEAR THE NAME OF THEIR CONQUEROR, THE MIGHTY BEL!", the Archduke's last statement was loud enough that the entire dungeon shook . Soldiers from both sides fighting close to the ruins gave pause. The devil knew he had said his name once, but he didn't care, he still had to say it twice more, and he wanted every one to know it was Bel that defeated them ..not the fairy tale hero Monte Nabisco.

"Ooooh big talk for someone not wearing pants !", Frank said with his old smile and walked forward fearlessly." Let's say you kill me, you might even kill Fetch there as well. But your talking to men and women that have fought a half million demons and gnolls. We even killed Yeenoghu himself . Look , heres the blade that slew him. ", he pointed to a now fiercly glowing sword at his side." One of us will take you down eventually, and you now why? Cuz you're not Monte Nabisco! Your some pathetic over sized imp that used his name to fool his army in doing a stupid attack. "

Dalton and his followers slowly backed away. They knew their attack was costly, but had confidence that General Nabisco would lead them to unconditional victory. Now that his deception was uncovered, they questioned their purpose. Even the snakemen who were so close to victory , wondered if raising their dead god was worth the sacrifice of nearly all his worshipers.

"YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THIS MONTE NABISCO VERMIN! WHAT IS HIS ACCOMPLISHMENTS COMPARED TO MINE. I HAVE BROKEN A BALOR'S BACK ON MY KNEE, I HAVE ROUTED 4 DEMON HORDES WITH 1 LEGION OF DEVILS, I HAVE SENT THE MASTERMIND PAZUZU HIMSELF SCURRYING BACK TO THE WASTES OF TORREMOR. WHAT DOES NABISCO MEAN ANYWAYS? WHAT KIND OF MADE UP NONSENSE NAME IS THAT!", demanded Bel.

"National..biscut..com...", Baalphzon began to answer before Bel interrupted him .

"ALL SHALL FEAR MY NAME ON THIS DIMENSION. ALL SHALL KNOW IT IS I, BEL, NOT THIS MONTE NABISCO ,THAT SHALL ENSLAVE THEM AND DESTROY THIS WORLD!", the Archduke once again roared to all that could hear. He knew he said his name a 2nd time, but he often did that to give his foes false hope. None had tricked him to say it a 3rd .

Frank shook his head unimpressed, " Look fellow, you're from where...Avernus or something? That's the first lair of hell, and you must be pretty impressed with that. But this ain't the ghetto my friend ..this is the World of Grom. Even the people who don't live in this country refer to this world as Grom. We use to have a demon king that enslaves demon lords. We recently had a war of immortals. Elder titans,dwarven gods, demon lords, even Archdukes and Duchesses were involved. Geryon and Fierna I believe. Geryon has some street cred around here for being old school, and Fierna is one hot foxy devil babe. You're just an over sized greater devil that ate too many choclate covered larvae. Nobody's scared of you...everyone only thought you're so big and bad cuz you claimed to be the worlds greatest general. Buddy you ain't shit. Big deal , you broke a balor's back..I stuck my sword up ones ass before...you don't see me bragging about it. Who cares if you chased Paza zulu back to his own dimension. Monte slew Lolth...not new Lolth I'm talking old school Lolth. Queen of the demonweb pits , that type of badass. I bet you think you're pretty hot shit where you come from, but even if you destroy this city, people are always gonna know you as the guy who pretended he was Monte Nabisco. Like have you slain anyone A string or upper tier like Lolth? ...don't tell me ...the baddest guy you've slain was some minor demon lord...maybe a demigod like that hopping prophet Wasarti guy...don't tell me ...a mere balor lord?"

Bel was at a lost of words. He stared at Dalton and his followers, and from the expression on their faces he knew the knight spoke truly. This mortal was insulting him, and bringing in question his reputation and honor. He had once defeated the hordes of Grazzt, and tore the head off of its balor general. He also defeated the former ruler of Avernus, Zariel and imprisoned her in his tower. He wanted to mention all these things but they paled in comparison to the killing of a greater god. Such a thing would be even hard for Bel's lord Asmodeus to accomplish. Even when he faced the Avatar of War that was pursuing him earlier, he gave the slip instead of besting him in combat.

The great devil grew intensely hot. He stared at Dalton and his followers as they were slowly edging their way to the exit. The will to fight had vanished from them.

The archduke was livid with anger, enough was enough, "ENOUGH OF YOUR TAUNTINGS! I SHALL CRUSH YOU AND THIS PATHETIC MUD HOLE OF A CITY! EVERYONE SHALL RESPECT MY NAME, AND BOW BEFORE ME. ALL TRACES OF THIS MONTE NABISCO SHALL BE WIPED FROM MEMORY ALL SHALL FEAR THE NAME OF BEL!"

*poof*

The room grew quiet as Bel vanished in a puff of smoke.

Dalton looked nervously at where his vanquished general once stood. . Fetch expected a final fight, but instead they slowly fell back. A couple of tentative steps back at first, then a steady withdraw , then a full flight retreat.

"Fall back! Fall back! We can still take this city ", cried a demoralized Dalton. His troops heard the first part of his command, but their conviction failed on the second.

Frank began to lead the companions to give chase, but he stopped when he noticed Fetch by the now freed Tyris. Both were kneeling , and their heads were both slumped down in defeat. Frank could hear quiet sobs from Tyris and thought he saw a tear on Fetch's cheek.

"Hey , cheer up Fetch. So that wasn't the real Monte Nabisco...so we miss out on our glorious deaths. Look on the bright side, the city has a chance of victory now.", said Frank trying to cheer them up.

Fetch sorrowfully turned to his friend and whispered, "She...we ...lost the baby."


	32. Chapter 32

Fetch knelt with Tyris . They didn't speak as their heads rested against each other. Their defeat was utter and complete.

Tyris's mournful yellow eyes were downcast. She briefly glanced up and her gaze met that of Fetch's. Just as quick , she looked away. She knew she had failed as a mother and was filled with shame. The rough treatment and beatings she suffered from the yuan ti were too much for her unborn child. Deep down she knew she could have stopped it. She could have seized the power that was rightfully hers and destroyed her foe. Instead she clung onto the belief she could be human, normal even. Her principals had cost her and her unborn child's chance at life. Deep down ... even her inner demons were silent. She expect gloating from her darker half...but even she was silent. No taunts, or admonishments...just empty silence .

* * *

><p>Fetch was drained. He should have been there for his wife and child. Instead he was stymied by a stupid maze. If he studied more about spells and their workings he might have breached the dungeon sooner. He should have never left her side at the bar. It was his duty as a husband and father to protect them and he failed. He could find no words that could comfort Tyris. A part of him wanted to destroy every goblin , snakeman and dragon wizard he could find, but all he could do was comfort her with his presence...something he failed miserably to do when it mattered the most.<p>

* * *

><p>Clovis slowly regained consciousness. He was surprised to fine a small scaly imp was applying ointments to him. The creature was mumbling something about, " Repaying small favors in the future."<p>

A hint of recognition came to Clovis's eyes. That was Fetch's familiar.

Clovis looked around, his head was still spinning, but his eyes focused on Fetch weeping on the ground with his wife. They were whispering something about losing their child.

A moment of clarity struck the merchant. All thoughts of saving the day vanished as he realized how powerless and useless he was.

"Once again I have failed , and shown everyone why I quit adventuring.", the merchant bitterly thought.

* * *

><p>Frank watched as Dalton and his remaining troops fled the dungeon. Ymir and him gave a brief chase to make sure they wouldn't return, but neither one's heart was in it. Ymir's tears were freely flowing . Frank thought about saying something witty to the dwarf but none came to mind. Their pursuit was half hearted, and without word they both retreated back to the rest of the party .<p>

* * *

><p>Brita was in shock. She didn't realize Tyris was with child, but the signs were obvious. She thought her friend was just over indulging in the soft southern lifestyle. She watched the couple silently mourn. She was torn. They were the closest people she had in her lonely life. She was ashamed to admit she was closer to them then she was with her own children or father.<p>

Fetch was the only person besides her father she ever admired . He was strong, resolute, kind , and decent. He was also the only man that ever laid with her and the only man she had ever loved . When they met on the tundra , the sorceress felt in her heart it was her destiny to be with him. Even after their night together and with her hearts desire so close, her paladin's discipline kept her voice silent. She could have followed her heart and joined their group, but her duty to her father was first. When they parted ways, she knew deep down they would meet again. A knight in her position should have been devastated when she was with child and unmarried, but she saw it as a sign of her destiny to be with the cleric. She kept that secret desire to herself though. Duty to her children and father was a higher priority then chasing a dream. When they met again 20 years later, she was filled with both joy and sadness. Joy in meeting the father of her children again, saddened knowing that someone else had claimed his heart.

Tyris was Brita's best friend , they both bled and fought together on the battlefield. She was one of the few people she could freely talk to and understood. At least she thought she understood her. She felt slightly betrayed the bard didn't confide in her about her child. She knew her reasons and respected them, but felt still hurt that Tyris didn't trust her enough. As she thought about it, Brita cursed herself for being jealous of her friend, especially at this dire hour. The half elf knew she had failed to win Fetch's heart when she had the opportunity. She naively thought he would wait for a woman he met only for a day.

She watched the two mourn together. The two people she was closest to were chained by their sorrow, but all Brita could think of how jealous she was of them. She cursed herself again for being so petty and selfish.

* * *

><p>Earl knew he was the outsider within this group. Despite this, he empathized with the couple's loss and hesitated a moment to disturb them. The fate of a city still hung in the balance, and the assassin knew there was still work to be done.<p>

He was going to suggest Fetch use his magic, but he knew it was pointless. The child was unborn , and too young to aid. He also felt a sense of necromancy hanging in the air. No doubt from the dead god. Even if magic could return the spark of life such a ritual would surely warp the child.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but the city needs you.", said Earl calmly.

Fetch paid no attention to him. Earl stepped forward to grasp him, but Frank and Ymir grimly stood in his way. The rogue didn't want this situation to escalate, but he knew the value of Fetch on the battlefield. He was unsure of his next course of action. He could slay the knight and the dwarf, but he doubt that would bring Fetch around.

Fetch spoke before someone did anything rash,"Frank ,Ymir ...you go with Earl. The city needs you. I..I give up. I can't do this anymore. Kard was right... damn him. Why fight for your destiny when you already know it. It doesn't matter what I do anymore. Everything's been foretold. "

Earl knew Fetch was a mess. He didn't blame the cleric for his condition. He also knew the city was in danger and it was his duty to protect the Republic. Despite their friendship, Earl knew what he must do. He would have to first kill or incapacitate the knight and the dwarf. He hoped the sorceress would stay out of it, but he was prepared to slay her as well. A pity, since he was just starting to like her. Then he must seized the bard and take her hostage. Anything to coerce the Warmaster to action. Simple words would not suffice and would take too long. The soldiers battling up top need the Warmaster to lead them. He dealt with the bard before when she followed Roland, and knew she was a dangerous opponent, but in her current condition he knew she could be easily managed. The rogue loathed himself for deciding on this brutal and heartless course of action but his sense of loyalty to the Republic was the only thing he had.

Earl stepped back, and studied the knight . He gauged the best spot to deliver a killing blow . He saw him fight before and knew he was the most dangerous . He would have to slay him quickly . The dwarf was strong and tough, but not fast. He could slay her at his leisure . Brita was a powerful sorceress, but slaying spell casters was the rogue's specialty. He was confident he could evade or withstand any spell the beautiful magician casted. As he studied his victims , he regretted not seizing that kiss in the library .

A smile came to his lips. He bowed to Frank and Ymir before confidently walking up to Brita. She seemed deep in thought staring at the weeping couple. He grasped her firmly and gave her a deep passionate kiss. She was surprised and briefly struggled but quickly yielded to him. The knight and dwarf watched this odd display wondering what was going on. Earl finished his kiss and bowed to the flustered Sorceress. He then returned back to Frank and Ymir, ready to begin the killing.

"Okay , I'm ready now. Sorry about this guys and gals , really I'm didn't mean for it to come to this , but being ruthless is part of the job.", Earl said to the confused pair.

Frank was the first to respond, " Um okay... but if we're going to kiss..no tongue on the first date okay...Urrrrrkkkk...". Earl moved like a blinding flash and threw his knife expertly at the knight's eye . His neck and most of his vital areas were armored, but the assassin thought a quick blade through the eye would either slay or incapacitate him. He hesitated a split second as he threw, as he instantly regretted his action. Sadly , his aim was true , and his dire course was set.

Frank grasped his face. He seemed annoyed but smiled. "Okay, Okay...me and my brothers use to play this game too. Throw the fish in the face. Its great fun, especially with the wierd slimy fish, but I don't think its appropriate right now."

Earl stared in confusion as the knight was waving around a small dagger sized cod. His aim was true but he struck the knight with a fish instead of one of his blades.

"Good, shot. But this is not the time...", a short slightly overweight elf said as he walked into the room. He walked by the shocked rogue and casually threw him back his knife.

The rogue knew exactly who had just walked in. Earl had met demigods , demon lords, archdukes , liches , dragons , demi god dragons, demon gods, and dragon liches before, that was all part of the job. He had never come face to face with an elder god before though. The royal adventurer knelt in both fear and respect to the god of chaos and trickery, Kard.

Fetch felt the god's presence and stared coldly at him. He wanted no more part in his web of fates and destinies. Whatever role he was suppose to play he would refuse. Despite being warned of his child's death, he felt betrayed it still happened.

Kard shook his head," I know it hurts ...but people are relying on you... a lot of people actually. Now's no time to lose yourself in self pity."

Fetch shook his head in return, " No ...I'm tired of these games. You told my future and it came true. So it won't matter if I just stay here and mourn with my wife. Nothing I do seems to matter. You told me before you enjoyed watching me struggle with my fate, but I'm done with that. Find someone else to entertain and amuse you."

Kard sighed," I regret telling you the future, its actually forbidden to share with mortals knowledge of their destiny, but I'm the god of chaos, I break the rules sometimes. Normally we're suppose to give out cryptic almost useless information, but I decided callously to answer the question you asked. And as for watching you for my amusement. You are correct , you do provide me with constant amusement, however being amusing is not the only reason I follow your actions. "

A massive form landed on the ground , with the power of a bear and the grace of a jaguar. Fetch thought at first Bel had returned. But it was Innkeeper. The cleric thought Bel had bested him, but it seemed more likely he just evaded the Avatar of War .

"Sorry I missed the action. I slapped the pit fiend around a bit, but he ran away. I'm the Avatar of War...not the Avatar of Speed.", said Innkeeper as he put away his hammer and sword. He nodded at Kard, and the elf returned the gesture. "I know what has happened, and I mourn your loss. I respect your decision. I have been at that place where you are right now. You just want to get away from it all, the battle, the pain, the death. I understand that.", the wargod said to Fetch.

"Can you do something ...for our child?", asked Fetch tentatively. He knew the answer already, but he had to try.

Innkeeper shook his head and said regretfully, "I'm the Avatar of War...I kill things...I'm not the Avatar of Life. I can't make things better, even granting magic to raise and resurrect people from the dead is not one of my strong suits. We all deal with tragedy differently, each of us must mourn in our way." The avatar emphasized his last statement by briefly staring at the chubby elven god.

Kard frowned, he hoped to beguile the cleric into action, but he knew he needed another means of attack . The Avatar of War didn't imply any threats but he knew the deity was saying "hands off my high priest." Kard was one of the more passive gods. He seldom interfered with mortals, but occasionally intervened and guided them when it suited his needs. He was happy enough to observe and watch. Knowing that someone was interfering with the threads of fate, was enough incentive for Kard to take a direct hand in the matter. He had one trump card up his sleeve , something he has been observing and watching for awhile , and now was the time to play it.

He maintained his distance and gave a sorrowful look. "Besides being entertaining...do you know why I keep an eye on you? More importantly , do you know why the person or force interfering with the fates chose you? "

The room met his questions with silence. Kard waited awhile before continuing for dramatic effect." When most people's fates are altered, reality has a way of snapping back in place. For example , if your friend Frank 's destiny was altered by something capable of changing fates..reality would change but only briefly. A new knight would arise to take his place, and things would get back on track. The future would suffer little ill consequences. However...there are some people who's fate alters entire realities. The destiny of millions could be changed. Someone found out your one of them, and has been using you as a pawn to change things for their benefit. "

"Are you sure you should be telling them this?", Innkeeper asked. He already knew the answer, it was forbidden to give out this knowledge to mortals, but he didn't care. He already broke enough divine rules personally , he would feel like a hypocrite to criticize Kard for his actions.

Fetch chuckled at the god's incredible tale. Surely this is why he's called the god of trickery." Ha hah...are you trying to tell me, I can alter reality? Anyone can alter reality with their actions if you think about it. "

Kard shook his head, "No...haven't you been listening. Let's say your friend the dumb knight dies. After the mourning and the revenge bit, you will find another side kick and continue your quests. "

Frank didn't take offense at the dumb knight part , but the side kick bit he bristled at.

Fetch shook his head again , " But we really can't tell if history has changed ,can we? Since we're not allowed to see clearly into the future. All we get is just fragments, riddles , and nonsense prophecies. One destiny is just as significant as another. Our perception of reality is not like yours, we could never tell if the "destiny of millions" was truly affected. "

Kard smiled again." That is true...but let me show you something. Besides watching this world. I find it amusing to watch parallel worlds as well."

Innkeeper held out his hand. "Okay, I said I wouldn't say anything about you revealing information about the destiny lords, but this is going too far. You guys can chat all you want...I'm going to wait over there by those broken dungeon walls, pretending not to hear anything." The avatar of war gave a warning glare to Kard and stalked away.

"Bye...cya later...bon voyage...we'll be waiting right here... ", said Kard to the departing avatar. "Ok , where was I. Oh yes, alternate realities. The multiverse is a vast place. Not only are there entire crystal spheres, outer planes, inner planes, astral planes, ethereal planes, pocket dimensions, fade towns...there are also many parallel dimensions. They are echoes or shadows of a primary dimension, but still very ..real. I seldom keep an eye on them, not because its forbidden, but because its boring. Most are the same as this one with a few slight variations. For example, instead of the dungeon of Boryis the Spyder , this dungeon in an alternate world is the donjon of Boris the Sage. Instead of Everic losing the Grommish Civil war, Alphonso lost. But the Empire changed in ownership and name only. Everic was just as much a tyrant as Alphonso. The empire still eventually lost its king, and became a Republic again, and descended into the current anarchy of city states. Like I said, boring..."

"However...in this one dimension I have been observing, I noticed a young halfling, very similar to you. No...he's not very brave, or strong, or powerful. But he is one of those strange souls that can alter fate. ", Kard waved his hand and a vision of a dull looking halfling appeared."

Brita gasped, " Ponsoby...William Ponsoby...I know that guy, he was my father's servant / partner in crime ...till he passed away."

Kard smiled , and waved for Brita to be silent and then continued. " In both realities, he was born in Leeha, became a bard, and joined the Stout army during the Great Halfling War to put down BonBonaparte's revolution . He became a major in the feared Hot Dogoons , and at Watermelonloo he shattered a regular army brigade with his Dogoon skirmishers. In this reality however , he pressed his attack until Marshmallow Ney counter charged. His entire cavalry brigade was effectively wiped out. William was dishonored and haunted by the loss of his men. After the war, he descended into banditry, where he teamed up with another disgraced warrior. ", at this point Kard nodded at Brita," A Sir Hildraxel...I'm sure you've all heard of him. The two miscreants fed off each other's villiany. They slew tens of thousands in the north . Hildraxels mighty sword arm, combined with Ponsonby's guile and deception proved to be an effective team. Together they were the third leading cause of death in the north. Right behind Squirrel attacks, and Penguin swarms, but ahead of the plague and demon incursions. William eventually died a cowards death. He abandoned his companions while battling a pack of ghouls. He was cut down as he fled. "

"That's the happy ending by the way...", said Kard grimly," On this other dimension however. Brave Sir William took the prudent decision at Watermelonloo. He didn't press his attack, instead he reformed his unit, fell back and tied down Marshmallow Ney's cavalry for the rest of the battle. He was one of the Hero's of the battle, and was given a victors honor. He became an influential politician and lived a long and happy life. With no one to support and encourage him Hildraxel eventually gave up his wicked ways, and began his long quest to atone for his misdeeds, and after a decade of trials and quests, he won back his honor and became the Champion of the Lion. As the champion he courted the Princess of the Ice Elves , married her, and forged a strong alliance between human and elves."

Brita was at a lost for words, this world Kard was describing seemed like a world she wished for as a child. Where her father wasn't a villain. Where her people weren't slain like dogs, and her mother wasn't raped. She had faced demons, dragons, and abominations without flinching, but at that moment she had to turn away.

"No villain arose to take the place of Hildraxel due to the actions of Ponsoby, and for the inhabitants of the north all seemed well...but sadly our tale doesn't end there. When the mists descended on the north and the demon horde of the gnolls marched, the northern host also met them in battle. Their version of Fetch met them on the battlefield and was also victorious . However as you know, Yeenoghu attempted to escape Amarath during the confusion of the great battle. The champions , the warmaster , and his companions met him in battle like they did here. Unfortunately...when Yeenoghu uttered his word of unholy power. Everyone fell. There was no legendary battle for Sir Hildraxel that day. Even though he was a great warrior and fought bravely , he still fell. His heart wasn't hardened by his vile acts, and he collapsed to the ground , trying to gouge out his eyes. "

Frank winced at that painful memory. He knew the power of the demon lord first hand.

"Yeenoghu slew everyone that was there, except for their version of Brita . In that dimension she was knight commander of the lion and was still engaged in the gnoll battle. Fetch, Tyris, Frank , Hildraxel ...all died that day, souls to feed the the demon lord's hunger ."

Ymir looked expectantly, but Kard shook his head " Ymir died a long time ago at the hands of the taer. You were never rescued from the Tundra by Brita and her father since he was the Champion of the Snow Lion and she was their knight commander. They were too busy battling demons."

Kard continued, " The horde was broken, but the demon lord was free. His troops were scattered , but he slowly regained his powers and his next offensive scattered the remaining knights. The close battle at Amarath convinced the gnoll lord he wasn't strong enough, and he began a bloody 20 year campaign to destroy and conqueror the south before returning north to the mists. "

Kard gauged his audience, they seemed partially stunned and partially disbelieving. He smiled and readied his trump card. He waved his hands again and another vision appeared. It was McDunnalds and it was under siege. It could have been a vision of the battle outside, but it was fiercer and more violent. Besides the goblins, giants and dragons attacking...there was at least a hundred thousand gnolls engaged as well.

Fetch stared at the vision and could almost smell the battle and smoke. He knew little of the inner workings of magic , but he suspected that Kard didn't just create an illusion of the battle, but he made an actual window to this other world for them to observe. The battle it showed was fierce. The defenders fought tooth and nail to make the enemy pay for every fortification they gave up, but the fight before them seemed more like a slaughter. There would be no chance for a heroic counter attack. Just a long painful siege, and a ruthless slaughter. Fetch felt bad for the inhabitants in this world, he knew McDunnalds was the key to the north's defenses. If it fell, the monsters could march almost directly to Grom City. All civilization would fall under gnoll rule.

Fetch saw Tyris was spell bound by the battle. She seemed to take particular notice at the eastern gate of McDunnalds. There an entire company of gnolls descended on a lone warrior woman. Despite her blood covered clothes, and her battle ready appearance she was strangely beautiful. She had red hair and wielded her blades in a distinct elven style. She almost danced amongst the gnolls, slaying her foes with ease. The lone woman moved deftly with unnatural grace and agility. Her speed and nimbleness however finally failed her, and it proved ineffective against the sheer weight of numbers of her foes. She was felled by an attack from behind. For some strange reason, Fetch and Tyris looked in despair as the monsters began to cruelly torture her.

Something stirred in Fetch and he tightened the grip on his hammer. He felt Tyris rising , and they shared a brief glance at each other. They didn't speak much together, but their bond in battle was unshakeable. They both knew exactly what the other was going to do.

As one they both leaped through the quasi portal , lightning and blue arcs of energy slowed them, but they broke through and descended into the alternate dimension. The other companions looked in shocked. Ymir was the first to go after them and then Brita. Frank would have gone through earlier but he mounted his dragon and had to coax it through the unnatural portal. Clovis got up wobbly, shook his head and jumped in as well. Earl was nowhere to be seen.

Kard turned to Baalphzon. "That was unexpected. ", he said feigning shock.

* * *

><p>Tyris was the first to land. Despite her weakened condition she was still the quickest and most nimble of the group. She was still wearing her torn party clothes from the previous evening but she looked like a spirit of vengeance. Fetch instinctively tossed to the bard one of her spare rapiers, he kept in his magical bag. She deftly caught it in mid leap and started methodically slaying gnolls. Her voice was weak and tearful, but she sang a frightful war dirge that struck fear into her foes.<p>

Fetch's hammer struck the ground, and it churned and rumbled around him. Many gnolls lost their balance, some were even trapped by the shifting ground. Ymir gleefully stomped the trapped and fallen creatures as she caught up. Those that tried to rise , met swift death from her great axe.

Brita's didn't prepare her usual sword cohorts. She instead threw her blade at Tyris's back. In mid flight it turned a wraith like black. It avoided Tyris's back, as it had done many times in the past, and sliced like a buzz saw through the gnoll horde before returning to the sorceress's hand.

Frank and his dragon circled the melee twice. Each time he passed , the dragon breathed fire onto the gnolls to break up their number. When he spied a particularly large leader looking gnoll, the knight and his dragon descended like a falcon and attacked. The gnoll jumped back from the plummeting dragon and narrowly avoided death by claw. However, the knight quickly dismounted and gave him and his command unit swift death by sword instead.

The enemy quickly scattered , but war horns were blown. Two more companies of gnolls, and their demonic allies appeared. The companions battle lines tightened and they were ready to do battle. Fetch wasn't sure why he went through the portal to save that woman. A few minutes ago, he wouldn't even lift his weapon to defend the city, but something inside him told him he must. Maybe it was the sight of a hated foe. Maybe he was shamed by seeing the woman bravely fight on against impossible odds. Maybe because the woman seemed so familiar. Whatever the reason , he was ready to fight again. He silently thank Kard for spurring him out of his lethargy. He knew the trickster god worked mysteriously, but wondered why he just didn't open a portal to the battle in his own dimension.

The demons and the rapidly growing horde of gnolls roared as one. They charged at these strange new attackers, but were promptly beaten back . Brita and Fetch had a chance to get their defensive spells ready. Even Clovis managed to animate the ground to form ogre sized soldiers of rubble. Most of the rushing horde was mercilessly destroyed by divine and arcane blades. Those that hadn't fell, were torn to pieces by the knight, dwarf, and bard. Even the demons with their unnatural hides and mystical powers were no match for the group.

The enemy fell back to regroup. Some fell back to the gnollish lines, most fell back to the relative safety of the burning city. Their assumption proved wrong however, as colossus metal and stone hands erupted from the ground and crushed them.

Frank looked at Fetch, but the cleric shook his head and gave him the "It wasn't me" look.

Brita mimicked Fetch's gesture, as the companions watched half 4 massive golems rise from the ground to crush the demons and gnolls. Even the 2 normally inanimate statues that stood silently at the eastern gate for hundreds of years awoke from their torpor. Most of the gnolls were too slow to escape from their great strides. A few sought safety in the skies with their wings or on demonic flying mounts, but the golems fired deadly rays of scorching fire at them. Fetch saw demons who normally teleported in and out of battle robbed of their power, as a massive foot stone foot crushed them.

"EVERYONE ! BACK TO YOUR OWN DIMENSION...NOW!", roared innkeeper from the mouth of the portal.

"ITS BAD ENOUGH HE'S TELLING YOU DIVINE SECRETS AND SHOWING YOU ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS, BUT THIS IS CROSSING THE LINE . EVERYONE OUT NOW. I'M CLOSING THIS PORTAL AND BANNING THIS PLACE FOREVER IN 1 MINUTE.", the Avatar of War shouted with a deafening boom.

Ymir helped the still weakened Clovis back through the portal. Earl appeared and he followed in suit. Fetch didn't see the assassin enter and didn't see him fight, but his armor was splashed with fresh blood. The cleric noted he also had the biggest grin he ever seen on. Frank had to coax his dragon through the portal once again. He even had to get off and push the creature to get it to move. Brita helped Tyris through, she intoned a spell that made them both fly and they sped through. Fetch was the last one in. He wasn't sure what happened but felt ready to battle again. His loss wasn't healed but he had purpose again. He looked for the downed warrior woman that spurred him into action, but didn't see her. He lost sight of her early in the battle, but intoned a burst of healing magic where he saw her fall. He had hoped he stabilized her wounds and she survived. There was still a distinct possibility that she had already died though. Somehow the thought made Fetch sad. Fetch shook that thought away, he's seen hundreds of his allies slain before. This was no different.

Fetch walked through the portal, gazing at this world one final time. Even the enemy horde would be hard pressed to deal with 6 legendary siege golems. He wondered why the defenders hadn't activated them sooner. Maybe a dark sacrifice must be made. He heard only Alphonso could command them, maybe it was fear of the return of the demon king that delayed their hand. Fetch thought maybe only in the face of utter annihilation would they risk the return of the tyrant. Fetch smiled, whatever the reason this world now had a fighting chance against the demons.

Fetch returned to see the Avatar of War yelling at Kard. Something about the difference between bending the rules and breaking them.

"Hey I thought you're the Avatar of War, not the Avatar of Lawyers!", quipped Frank.

A strong blow to the jaw, sent the knight crashing to the ground. Innkeeper said something and Kard vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Fate is not through with you yet Fetch. ", was the last thing the fat elf said before he disappeared.

"Ok, enough interference by Gods. Good luck Fetch, it was a grand battle, but we're even now. Don't expect me to battle at your side again unless you pay me in gems and gold.", smiled the god as he vanished. Fetch wondered if that was really his god, or just his mind forming the image of his god from his subconscious.

Fetch stood up straight, his loss still weighed heavily on him, but he wasn't about to let this city fall. He still didn't put much faith in this changer of destiny thing that Kard was talking about. He only knew what must be done, and what would happen if he didn't do it.

"Okay, lets get back to the city . There's still a siege to break and a certain dragon to kill.", ordered the Warmaster in a voice that could strengthen the resolve of his allies, and break the morale of his foes.

Earl was still smiling, "May I make a suggestion. Let's head to the east gate. We have a secret weapon we need to unleash there. " The rogue walked behind Clovis and grasped him by the shoulders, " Make that 6 secret weapons."


	33. Chapter 33

The battle was quickly over. The Darkriver horde and its allies will to fight was shattered. News that Dalton the wizard had hired a Monte Nabisco impersonator to lead his troops destroyed the invading horde's morale. Even as the monsters were thrown into confusion , 6 massive siege golems appeared in the enemies midst. A heroic sally from General Olive was all that was require to break the siege once and for all. Even though the war with the northern tribes was officially over. Olive sent companies of skirmishers and scouts to harass the fleeing foe. Fetch guessed the third army would press their defeated foe as much as possible till winter set in, a grim reminder to the goblins and their foes not to invade Grom.

Dalton was defeated, and disappeared. It was rumored his secluded castle in the mountains was abandoned. The threat of Grommish assassins, reprisals from his fallen allies , and draconic rivals forced the wizard to flee. Tales of his vacated castle began spreading, along with those of treasure beyond measure hidden within its walls. Because the wizard fled so abruptly , speculation began that the mystic forge he purloined was left hidden somewhere in the castle's walls.

Clovis was given an honorary rank in the Grommish Enginseers. Somehow he managed to activate and control the dormant siege golems buried by the Eastern Gate. Clovis wasn't sure how he did it, but he attributed it to his expert artificer skills. He was given an official commission as a colonel of the Grommish Engineers. The master merchant proudly accepted it . The rank fulfilled his need to feel important and daring like he was in his youth, and it also raised his already high social standing up a notch. He was assured it wouldn't be a dangerous or time consuming job. His duties were just to inspect other dormant siege golems when he had the chance. A small team of Grommish scribes and advisors were assigned to him, to assist and keep the colonel "safe".

Ymir made it a point to tell the tale how she was the one that rescued Clovis and Tyris. She seemed quite proud of her accomplishments on the battlefield that day. She paid to have a portion of the McDunnald's wall rebuilt. On the wall she hired stone workers to carve a relief of her heroically riding a siege golem against the enemy. She stayed in town for a week , mainly to work out new contracts and to comfort her friend Tyris. The dwarven commander made plans to return to Nazag Narg to bask in her glory and continue her joint project with Clovis.

Brita was also praised as a hero of the siege, due to her apparently leading the golems into battle. Many poets, artists, and singers were taken back by the sight of the beautiful sorceress riding a winged lion, with ancient golems following behind her. Works of art and beauty of every type were dedicated to her. The half elf didn't seem to care though. After the battle , Brita immediately went to her daughter's side. Strangely, Surry was given a high ranking officer's recovery room. Brita was thankful that Surry's injuries were not permanent and stayed with her daughter till she recovered. Surry was annoyed at her doting mother, but held her tongue since Fetch was also there at her side.

Frank's dragon mysteriously vanished after the fight. The knight tried to discover the secret of his dragon, but his popularity caught up with him, and taxed his time. Frank's fame after the battle was greater then Brita's. Almost everyone saw how the knight battled the evil dragons , and even chased the Great Red away. The Order of the Dragon wished to make Frank an honorary member. Frank at first flirted with their tall and charming leader, the lady Alina, but got into a fist fight with another one of their members. Sir Barrick and Frank apparently crossed paths before, and the last thing Frank heard before he was beaten senseless was "What did you do with my sister! What did you do with my sister!"

Fetch knew he had fallen out of favor with Olive. His refusal to obey her commands during the middle of the siege strained the trust between them. However he had the favor of the royal adventurer Earl, and he was also given much of the credit of the victory. Riding atop a massive siege golem as it swatted giants and goblins tend to do that. He wanted to regain the general's trust but knew it wasn't going to simple. He had other things on his mind at the moment. He still worried about Surry and Tyris's condition. Surry made a rapid recovery but Tyris seemed to be wounded deeper then her wounds indicated. Physically she seemed weakened but fine, but mentally she seemed a bit more withdrawn then normal. Fetch wasn't at her side all the time due to his commitments to his daughter , and he knew she probably required some time alone. The young cleric tried to support everyone but as the days passed after the battle he finally realized the enormity of their loss child.

* * *

><p>Fetch laid in his bed. Every morning it was the same thing. The battle was won, the city was saved, but his loss still weighed heavily on him. The guilt and the second guessing of the loss of his child tore at his heart like a knife. Every morning he tried to make a list of reasons why he should get up. It all seemed pretty useless. Kard convinced him once to action, but the danger was past. He knew Tyris was hurting, even though she hid it. She hid most of her emotions pretty well. If Fetch had only saw her on the street he would have guessed her loss didn't affect her at all, but he knew better. In bed, she would curl into a small ball and shudder, that wasn't normal. He promised her a new start. A new job, a new city, maybe even adopt a child. It could never replace the one they loss but it was a start. That was a good enough reason to face the day, the cleric thought . People were still counting on him, especially his wife. He readied himself to face the new day.<p>

Fetch woke up to the warm smell of freshly baked bread and tea. He stretched from his bed , and saw breakfast was already laid out for him. He frowned when he noticed that Tyris was gone again. He sighed...controlling his wife was like controlling the wind...it wasn't going to happen.

The cleric finished his breakfast , and thought how much he was going to miss Clovis's chefs. His dress uniform was washed, pressed and ready for him , but he chose to wear a plain chain shirt and captain's tabard today. Despite no longer needing to disguise himself, Fetch grew weary of the attention he was getting. It was bad enough that all the knights from the northern kingdoms would hail him as the Warmaster, but the Grommers were doing it too now. They were praising him as some military genius and hero of the siege. All he did was beat some goblins and giants up , and help direct one of the old siege golems Clovis reactivated.

Commanding the golems was kind of fun in a morbid way, Fetch thought. Directing 100 tons of iron destruction to do your bidding was pretty exhilarating. Fetch never took pleasure from war before, he always regarded it as work and duty, but the detachment of commanding a golem as it stepped, smashed, and swatted his foes was strangely exciting. Near the end of the battle, Ymir, Frank and himself competed to see how many they could crush. 10 points for a dragon, 5 for a giant, 1 for a goblin. Ymir won , after her golem tripped and belly flopped onto a hidden nest of goblins. Frank and Fetch tried to copy her move, but their golems ended up stuck in the ground. The goblins at that point swarmed the golem hoping to dispatch their masters, but were met with sword and hammer. The 3 had a big argument later, to determine if those kills counted. The first few days after the siege, Fetch had to use his golem to help clear rubble, it was something to keep his mind off his loss. He was impressed at the power and articulation the construct possessed. He was going to miss his golem, partially for its utility but mainly for its ability to keep his thoughts absorbed.

A knock on the door broke Fetch's musings.

"You're awake.", said the construct Clovis.

Fetch nodded, " I was just thinking of you. Or at least one your cousins."

Clovis understood the reference and frowned,"Master Clovis has gone to the Enginseers Hall. He wants to run some proposals for the reconstruction of the city. He seems to be taking his honorary rank pretty seriously. ...and the Grommers seem to be taking him seriously as well."

Clovis checked the hallway and then his mood grew grim, " They don't know do they? About Master Clovis's lineage. I can tell that he doesn't know yet, and I thank you for that. But ... did any of the Grommers find out? How did he manage to take command of the golems? I know hes capable of doing it, but I believe he still requires the command words. Something I doubt Master Clovis had in his possession."

Fetch shrugged sheepishly," I didn't reveal anything to him, ... Its hard to explain...we were briefly in a different dimension, they were under siege as well, but they managed to activate the golems before us. I'm not exactly sure ...but Earl...the gardener must have overhead them, and told them to Clovis. After that, my train of logic is lost."

Clovis shrugged, "I guess that explanation will have to do, as long as Master Clovis doesn't suspect , his sanity should be safe. I suppose they are treating him with such great respect because he's a valuable tool . A man that can command 6 siege golems can shape the fate of Grom. I shouldn't worry too much. He still has bodyguards. I doubt any harm will come to him from a direct attack."

Fetch nodded, and finished getting dressed. Clovis bid him farewell before he attended to Master Clovis's business affairs. Fetch didn't plan to take advantage of his friends hospitality for much longer. He had plans , but he had to tie up loose ends in the city first.

* * *

><p>He first ventured into the Artisan quarters. It was a small but lively district in the city. It escaped most of the carnage of the battle, due to its lack of any strategic value. Fetch looked for his friend, and didn't take long to find her.<p>

"No! No! No! Draw me thinner! and taller! make my breasts appear larger too! ", demanded the mercenary captain.

Ymir was capitalizing on her fame and glory. She was hiring every artist she could find to write poems of her deeds, statues of her beauty, and paint murals of her accomplishments. With some embellishments of course.

"Oh hi Fetch!", the dwarf said to her friend, while shooing away the haggard artists. " Look at this painting. It looks nothing like me!"

Fetch stared at the painting and thought the artist captured her likeness fairly good. He even managed to draw the evil smile she always gets right before a melee.

Fetch was about to compliment the artist but Ymir interrupted."I'm going to head back to my Thaig soon. Do you have any messages you want to pass down to your son?"

Fetch still had trouble accepting Agni was his son. He believed Brita, but it was still hard to accept the older halfelf was his child. " I'm not sure what to say. Umm...tell him he didn't miss much . No...tell him ...awww I'll send a letter for you to deliver. I can't think of anything right now. Anyways...I came by to say I'll be heading out soon. I'm sure I'll see you again soon. "

Ymir nodded. "Fetch...it was good fighting with you again. Side by side , just like the old days. You already know this, but if you ever need anything , ever get in trouble, you know who you can count on."

Fetch smiled, " I know...and the same goes for you." He gave a formal salute to the dwarven commander , who in turn jumped up and gave him a flying bear hug. The heavily armored dwarf , toppled the cleric to the ground.

Fetch hit his head hard on the ground, and was a bit dizzy while getting up. Ymir on the other hand , was standing proudly , posing for her artists. She struck a heroic pose, with her axe firmly planted on the ground, and her feet squared in a heroic stance. "Take good care of your Tyris , ok?", she said from the corner of her mouth.

* * *

><p>The young captain left the Artisan quarters, still shaky. His freshly washed and pressed clothes were now dusty and dirty. He brushed off the debris as best as he could, but he still looked worse for wear. He did the best he could and headed to his next destination.<p>

Frank told him he was staying at one of the few inns or taverns that survived unscathed during the attack, Panark's Bar and Grill. Fetch had trouble finding it, until someone pointed out the ominous keep on the hill. The "bar" seemed more like a military keep, complete with cauldrons for boiling oil, and weapon sparring equipment in the central courtyard. Despite its military dressings it was quite lively . Like most "adventurer" bars, it had a wall where various famous heroes marked their name or put a trophy on . Fetch stopped and stared at the list, The Mighty Zug, Asahina the mage, Rock Knees, Sgt Applebane, Leonidas the Red, ...the list seemed to go on and on. He saw a few patrons staring wide eyed at the newest signature. Frank the Dragon slayer .

"Hey...Fetch! OVER HERE!", shouted a familiar voice across the busy bar.

Fetch struggled to make his way over . "Hey make way for the Warmaster you drunks. If it wasn't for him, you would be serving goblin overlords by now. ", jested Frank. Fetch didn't want the attention and partially covered his face while approaching the warrior. Despite being singled out as the warmaster, Fetch was fortunately enough that the statues and murals in town of him didn't quite match up to real life. His artistic persona was much older, broader, and heroic looking. Fetch knew he wasn't the most handsome man in the world , he was tall , lanky, and he still had his boyish look about him.

Frank was at a table covered with empty drinking glasses. Fetch could tell his friend already had too much to drink, which was quite surprising, because Frank could drink a lot. Not as much as the cleric could though, ingesting a prodigious amount of alcoholic beverages was one of the many talents one picks up while growing up in a bar.

At the knights side, was a tall warrior woman with short blond hair, a dwarven war maiden wearing midnight black full plate, and a savage looking barbaric warrior. Frank seemed rather happy and appeared to be flirting with the tall woman. He had a large bruise on his cheek that looked rather recent. He pointed at the wound, and the cleric instinctively waved his hand and it disappeared. "That's my buddy, Fetch . Always willing to lend a hand. " , the knight said while pouring a drink from a pitcher for his friend.

The tall warrior woman smiled at the knights comment. Fetch had met her before, she was Allina of the Turtle, a member of the Knights of the Dragon or something. The cleric only met her briefly before, on the battlefield and in a battle strewn alley. She looked dangerous and poised then. However, while relaxed in the tavern, she looked rather pretty and charming , while still retaining a noble air to her. The dwarven woman next to her seemed nothing like the dwarf Fetch just left. While Ymir, was flighty , perky, and brightly dressed, this dwarf seemed cold and deadly. Her pitch black hair was braided like a typical dwavern noble and she wore an ornate suit of black plate mail, decorated with skulls and hounds. Only her gold rings and jewelry set her apart as a noble from a common sell sword. She seemed more interested in food and drink then her enamored companion and had an impressive pile of beef and chicken bones in front of her. The third member of the group reminded Fetch of the various barbarians of his homeland. Except while most of those were overly friendly and cheerful in a bar setting, this one seemed paranoid and uneasy. His eyes were constantly shifting seeking danger and unseen assailants.

"Hey you've guys met before haven't you? That's Alina of the Turtle, Aramil of the Kalhounds, and Sir Guy.. these guys are the Order of the Dragon. Well these guys and that dick Sir Barrick, but Allina sent him off to his room to cool off after he suckered punched me. The dude has serious anger issues ", said Frank.

"Sergei.", mumbled the barbarian.

"Like I said Sir Guy, anyways...guess what? These guys are recruiting! They are looking for some help to go up north to the iceberg of Ogo mock. ", continued the knight.

"Ogremoch.", said Alina while still smiling and playing with Frank's hair.

"Like I said Ogahmak, so it shouldn't be too hard to get out of active duty for the army I think. They have way too much guys, and not enough battles to fight. So what do you say buddy? Tyris, you , me? Back to the north, fighting bad guys with Allina and her crew?", asked the Knight earnestly.

Fetch shook his head, and Frank's smile dropped."We had the same discussion the other day, or were you too drunk to remember?", Frank shrugged and then nodded," I didn't come here to join with you guys. One of the reasons I came to the south is to claim my estates at Lower Lueders, and I intend to for Tyris's sake and mine. I'm here to say goodbye old friend . For now at least, I'm pretty sure our paths will cross again."

Allina lost her smile from her face, and stood up straight . She seemed a lot more stern and commanding but gave a slight bow, "I respect your decisions. Our patron is a healer but we were hoping for another for our quest, I suppose getting the Warmaster to join us is above our "league". Farewell and good travels to you and your wife."

Fetch bowed back, "If you need a decent cleric, I know a certain blind one in Narwhal hold that's pretty decent. You can ask him if you're headed back to that part of the world"

Frank and Fetch stood eye to eye. "I guess we go our separate ways once again.", said the cleric. " .. You're the famous Frank now. Slayer of Dragons, Master of the sky...I know you won't "stay safe" or "take care of yourself"...but keep in one piece till next our paths cross again ok?"

The knight put his strong hand on Fetch's shoulder, " Well if I don't , I'm sure I know who can patch me up. Its been a good run old buddy. Sounds like you're gonna retire, but c'mon you're what ...21 ..22...that's way too young to call it quits. Don't retire early , just look at what happened to Clovis...what's he got? A mansion, a buisness empire, a ton of money and women, respect...errr bad example. Look, if you ever have the adventure bug again, and you need a hired sword, you know who to call ok?"

"I'll look up Ymir first...if she's busy I'll see if my son is available ... !", jested Fetch.

Frank shook his head and smiled, and gave the cleric a big hug. "One more night on the town just you and me ! OK? "

Fetch shook his head again ," I told you , we had this discussion before, we had our night on the town 2 nights ago!"

Frank looked puzzled, "Well did we at least have fun and get into some trouble?"

"YES! ", shouted the entire table.

"Ok...till next we meet.", Frank began to sit back next to the tall blond warrior, but instead fell to his knees and presented a silvery sword to Fetch.

"It has been an honor to fight beside you Warmaster. I thank you for rescuing me from the Scar , guarding me throughout the north, and giving me the opportunity to be wielded by Sir Hildraxel. I know what your heart wants right now, and its peace and solace. Ultimately that's what we all want. I hope you find what you seek. ", the sword said silently in Fetch's mind.

"The honor has been mine to have fought beside a legendary blade as yourself, Galatea. Take care of Frank for me OK. We both know the trouble he gets into. ", replied the cleric in rough Eladrin.

"I will, I'll do my best to see he remains safe. ... I've grown...attached to him... He has a good heart, and even though he's wild and reckless...his exuberance is infectious, " . Galatea said silently.

Fetch nodded and smiled, " He'll make a great leader of men someday, ..he just needs some temperance and a good woma...a good sword to guide him at his side."

Galatea fell silent and her silvery scabbard turned a rosy pink.

"Hey Fetch! Stop flirting with my sword!", laughed a bewildered Frank as he returned to normal.

* * *

><p>Fetch arrived at the Mithral Knife 5 minutes early. It was a high class restaurant , where only the rich and powerful visited. Even with his captain rank he found it difficult to enter . He told them he had an appointment, but the host was still reluctant to let him in. He knew it was useless telling him he was the Warmaster, since he doubted the man would believe him. Fetch had trouble believing it himself sometimes.<p>

"Henry...its OK. I know this man, if he says he has an appointment, I'm sure he does.", said a young girlish voice.

"Why ...of course General Olive. ", said the head waiter.

Fetch felt awkward in Olive's presence. He didn't regret disobeying her orders during the siege, he would do it again if he had to. He still felt bad betraying her, though. She had treated him so well, and he repaid her by abandoning her when she needed him the most. It all worked out in the end though, but Fetch wasn't the kind of guy who felt the ends justified the means. The path taken was just as important.

Olive sat at a corner table with her servant Kube, she motioned Fetch to sit with her as he waited for his appointment. The 3 sat quietly for a few minutes.

Fetch was the first to speak , "I'm sorry , I disobeyed your orders in the alley. I know you have your hands tied with me. You can't exactly court martial a hero, but I can resign my commission if you want. "

Olive sighed and looked at her drink. She swirled it a bit then sipped it. " I wouldn't accept it even if I wanted to. You're way too valuable. Even for appearances only. Look Fetch, personally I like you...you're a good man. You risked everything to rescue your wife and friend . You are brave and fearless and do what's right and decent. I wish I had more friends like you...and I do consider you a friend. However as a General, what you did was unforgivable. The only reason you aren't tried and court martialed is because you're a hero, and Earl backed you up. "

Fetch sat uncomfortably. He looked at Kube , Olive's fiendish pixie, and he seemed uncomfortable as well. A long silence seemed to fall on the table, despite the noise of the surrounding restaurant.

"I'm genuinely torn ...I don't normally believe in second chances. However I will make an exception in your case. Not because you're a valuable asset to the army and to the Republic, but because its the right thing to do, and because I value your loyalty and friendship."

Fetch breathed a sigh of relief." Thank you sir. I won't disappoint you again."

Olive's girlish smile returned, and the air of tension lifted from the table. " Kube will have your papers drawn up . I know you want to head to your original destination of Lower Lueders. and its all been arranged. Your post, your office...well speaking of Lower Lueders..."

Olive stood up on her chair and bowed at the regal looking merchant who just approached their table. He was average height, well groomed and seemed unremarkable despite the quality of his clothes. They were obviously well tailored but they had a subdued look about them. His companion was more obvious though. He had a black cloak, a pointed beard, carried a skull tipped rod, and had a sinister aura about him. Fetch knew the man. His name was Zaxxon or something.

"Commander Governor Kerr , may I present to you Captain Fetch.", said Olive.

The dark summoner sneered when he saw Fetch. He whispered something into his master's ear.

"Ahh I've heard much of you. I was told you gave my servant Zahzon quite some trouble in the war camp a few months ago.", said the well dressed and refined gentleman. Despite his subdued appearance, Fetch could sense the commanding presence of this man.

"Yeah, that's me. I had my orders, and he got in my way. My seal indicated my mission had priority so I "negotiated" an amicable decision with your man. ", said Fetch unwilling to back down .

Kerr smiled and studied the young man carefully. " Ahh I see, I was under the misunderstanding that you disrespected my servant , and therefore me. I can clearly see it was just a matter of military priorities."

"But...", Zahzon began but was quickly silenced by a wave from Kerr.

"We will discuss this later , Zahzon.", Kerr said while waving him away. Zahzon's brow furrowed but he bowed to the table. He left wordlessly out the eatery.

Olive began snacking on a bread stick , her military demeanor vanished. "Soooo...Fetch here is going to be stationed at your city. Not an active command, just general staff duties. Reports and that type of stuff. "

"Oh really?", Kerr acted surprise, but Fetch could tell he already knew this information, "I will be sure to greet him properly and introduce him to the town's more upstanding citizens. Alphonso knows I'm swamped with domestic problems. Unfulfilled prophecies, serial murderers , unseen cults, and renegade assassins to name a few. "

"If you need a troubleshooter ... He's the best go to guy out there. ", said Olive smiling girlishly with a mouthful of breadstick .

"I'm sure he is...I'm sure he is! ", laughed Kerr.

* * *

><p>Master Clovis was almost an hour late for lunch. Fetch had already ordered and eaten with Olive ,Kerr and Kube. Even though Kube was at the table, he seldom talked. Fetch tried to strike up a conversation but he didn't say much. Kerr seemed friendly enough, but Fetch found the man had a dangerous aura about him. Fetch couldn't put his finger on what it was he found so troubling about the friendly governor but made a note to take care when around him.<p>

Clovis apologized to Fetch for his tardiness, and explained he was entertaining not one but two young noblewomen. He would have gotten here sooner, but his appointed staff followed him where ever he went. He appreciated that they didn't interfere too much in his business but they seemed more like body guards then scribes and couriers. One of the scribes , he recalled was a gardener he once fired. Clovis assumed he must have enlisted in the military due to his lack of employable work skills.

Clovis knew of Fetch's plans and wished him the best of luck. He gave him a list of his businesses if he ever needed anything while in Lower Lueders. The merchant seemed unconvinced that his friend was seeking an out of the way job, though. He thought it all a ruse or the beginning of another grand adventure.

* * *

><p>Afterwards Fetch made his way to the elven district in town. It was the site of the more bloody battles during the siege, but was relatively intact. The elves were mostly lower income laborers and merchants, but the tree houses they "grew" were made to last centuries. Fetch looked at the various elven street addresses in this neighborhood. Fetch could easily read them, but they were artistically placed, and hard to find unless you knew what to look for. Fetch had a good idea, but even he had trouble finding the address.<p>

Brita and Surry were staying in this part of town after Surry was released from the field hospital. Despite his daughter's dislike for her mother, she reluctantly agreed to stay with her. Fetch smiled , he hoped this was a step to reconciliation for the two. The cleric told them they were welcome to stay with him at Clovis's mansion, but they both declined. They both enjoyed the merchant's company but needed to be with their own people he guessed. Despite being called the Elven district, the majority of the population were halfelves. Very few non drow were of pure elven stock. Most had various degrees of human or other blood in them .

Fetch stared at the house names, they weren't numbered like human houses, but had various names like "Barkhome", "Sunchaser", or "Windhome". Fetch sighed..but then he noticed a familiar nondescript person also lost.

The man was dressed in the distinct black and silver uniform of a member of the royal engineers. Fetch could tell by the insginia on his arm that he was a scribe or assistant of some sort. He would have fitted right in , in any other part of the city , but he easily stood out here. Very few elves or half elves wore there uniforms in their own district, preferring looser more frolickable clothes. The normally non descript man looked lost as he seemed to have more trouble with the signs then Fetch, that along with the fact he was holding what appeared to be a dozen blue roses.

"Ice roses...those aren't easy to come by down here. Now how would a simple enginseer scribe afford such a rare extravagant treasure? A gift like this must surely be for a noble or a princess, I think?", joked Fetch as he surprised the scribe.

For a second, the scribe seemed surprised. "Yeah, Yeah.. I was sloppy.", He pointed to his clothes, " I should have changed first, but I don't really have much time . Baby sitting Colonel Clovis is a full time job you know. "

"It seems like your talent is wasted being a mere body guard . ", the cleric said, half expecting an answer.

"Well you and I both know how valuable he is . They made him god emperor in the other dimension you know. I don't know if we would do the same thing here, due to Olive favoring a Republic of Grom over an Empire of Grom, but he is still a valuable commodity. Either his new found power to reactivate the siege golems, or maybe as a trump card to reunite Grom under a king. Despite how "beneath" this mission is for me, its probably the most important one I've undertaken. I was going to track down a rival assassin but that will have to wait apparently. ", the scribe said audible enough that only Fetch could hear.

"If its so important...what are you doing here? And with the roses?", teased Fetch . His youthful playfulness was clearly shining through his calm manner.

Earl stopped and considered his words. He stared at the flowers and was at a lost.

"Let me guess. You found out that Brita was going to guard Clovis's project in Ymir's thaig. You wanted to say good bye properly, so you rushed down here during your lunch break .", said Fetch.

Earl nodded, "Yeah...I guess that's it. Seems kind of silly, now that you said it ... ". The assassin stood there unsure weather to continue seeking the sorceress or not.

Fetch laughed, "A hardened assassin, that contemplated slaying all my friends and holding my wife hostage to force me to fight Dalton...seeking the friendship of a pure and true paladin sorceresses like Brita...nothing crazy about that!"

Earl paused, " You saw that? "

Fetch smiled and shrugged, " Yeah, I saw that, I saw you hesitating at the last moment. Even if Kard didn't intervene I think the worst you would have done was stick him through the cheek. Frank's skull too hard for a mere knife to pierce it."

Earl stood there not sure what to do. It was bad enough Fetch was questioning his work ethic, but his professional integrity was called into question . Anyone else would be dead by now, but he couldn't bring himself to slay someone who had spoken so truthfully about his faults .

Fetch put an arm around Earl's shoulder. Earl wasn't sure what to do. A weakness in his armor was exposed and the young cleric seemed to be exploiting it. " Hey if a big bad mofo killing killer like you could hesitate in his duty, then I'm sure a pure hearted paladin like Brita could give you a chance. I might look like a punk , but I know people . I know you're tired of remorseless killing , of camping by yourself alone in the wilderness. I know you're ready to find someone who's just as lonely as you. Just don't hurt her. OK? She's a sweet girl and has had a life full of heart ache. Break her heart and I'll break your face." Fetch said with menace in his voice.

Earl nodded and Fetch smiled at the older man. " Okay...lets find that crazy address, "Elfheim",...what type of house name is that?"

* * *

><p>The pair finally found the house and were greeted by Brita. Fetch exchanged pleasantries with Brita and told her he was going away. Brita nodded, and explained Tyris already told her this morning. Fetch was mildly annoyed that his mysterious wife was already there before he was. They should have came together, but he sighed and said his goodbyes.<p>

"Its not goodbye forever you know. I waited 25 years to see you once, and I'll wait another 25 to see you again.", the sorceress smiled.

"25 years! Whoa...lets try to get together next year instead. We'll plan a vacation to Nazag Narg to see you. It will be nice!", grinned Fetch.

Earl slid in after Fetch was finished and tried to sweep Brita off her feet with his charms and wit. She easily saw through his act and laughed. She took his flowers graciously and took his hand. Then led him outside for a walk.

Fetch wondered if he should be worried about the two. Then sighed knowing it was none of his business. Earl wasn't as cold and ruthless as he thought he was, and Brita was much stronger then she gave herself credit for.

"Hello Fetch. Hey...wasn't that the gardener? I was a bit out of it when you guys rescued me from the yuan-ti...but I'm pretty sure Clovis said that was his ex gardener?" , Surry said as she walked out of her room. She had her equipment in hand and laid it out on the table before her.

"Yeah...that's the gardener. He's in the army now, doing scribe work or something.", said Fetch with a faint smile.

The half elf caught the smile and stared at her father. She tried to see the humor but couldn't ," Well it doesn't surprise me. No offense, but mother always seemed to be attracted by the hard luck cases. She's like a hero of the city , saved the Republic and all that stuff, and she's taking a walk with ...the gardener...pfffttt.."

Fetch didn't bother to argue with his daughter. He sat down and began helping her inspect and oil her weapons.

"Tyris and I...we're going to Lower Lueders. I have some properties there, and a job as a military planner. I know you wanted to follow me and see some excitement and action, but its going to be pretty boring.", Fetch said while examining his daughters weapons. They were of average to high quality , but nothing outstanding. He made a mental note to get her some magical weapons and armor as a farewell gift before he left.

Surry smiled, " I know I heard." She pulled out an unusual elven scimitar and examined it. Fetch had never seen Surry with it before. It was definitely magical and seemed to be made partly of metal and partly of ice. From the runes, Fetch guessed it was a weapon made for elven nobility but he wasn't sure. " Tyris told me this morning, and gave me this. It's exactly like the one mother has, but never uses. She said someone gave it to her, and she in return gave it to me, said I could get more use out of it. Its beautiful isn't it...I've never owned anything so ...so...exquisite..."

Fetch nodded in agreement. He's seen plenty of weapons of greater power , but never seen one of such beauty , save for Galatea.

"Oh...and don't think you will get rid of me that easy. Tyris said you guys were thinking of adopting , and she's going to need some help running the household . and besides...I've only met you for like 4 months, you're a magnet for trouble. I doubt it will get boring. ", Surry smiled.

Fetch smiled, he felt uncomfortable hugging her, so saluted her instead. She stood up and gave a formal salute. "I'll meet you at the eastern gates 8 am tomorrow, Captain."

Fetch felt humbled at her sense of duty, and commitment. As he left the house his heart swelled with pride.

* * *

><p>It was getting late, Fetch had procured some armor and a bow from the armory. If there's one thing Grom had in abundance , it was money and gear. It was just a matter of getting your piece . Fetch didn't like the attention and had adopted his old alias of Fletcher once again. Even with his pseudonym , the officers at the grand armory recognized him. They were more then happy to oblige a simple request such as enchanted elven chain and bow. Fetch signed some autographs and hurried out before a crowd gathered.<p>

The day had gone pretty much the way he planned it. The meeting with Olive and Earl was unexpected but he knew he would meet up with them sooner or later. His heart was heavy, not only because of the goodbyes , but his troubled thoughts of Tyris and their lost child. Despite his victories and conquests, the loss shook him to his core. He hid it well, but everyday he felt his armor weakening and cracking.

Fetch saw the sun was setting. It was only 5 in the afternoon, but autumn had already set in. Even if the golems didn't break the enemy, he wondered if the enemy was provisioned enough to maintain a long siege. He started back towards Clovis's mansion when a pair of bright yellow eyes and a bright smiled greeted him.

"Missed me?", said Tyris mischievously in thieves cant.

"Missed you? Of course I did! I think I just missed you at Brita's and Surry's place!", exclaimed Fetch also in cant. Many passerby's on the busy street and stopped to look at this odd couple spouting nonsense. The tall lanky captain, and the smartly dressed but plain faced bard .

"Well, it it makes you feel better, I missed you at the artisan quarters, and at Panark's . ", Tyris said briefly touch her nose with Fetch's before slipping out his reach.

"We could have met them together you know, Its painful being without you. ", said Fetch feigning a wound to his heart.

"I know...but you're the Warmaster...you can take it", Tyris replied with a smile, " Besides, there was someone I had to visit a last time. Seems she's leaving too. ...I want you to meet her before you go."

Fetch hadn't expected this, and nodded. Tyris motioned for a woman in armor standing a few yards away to come forwards. Fetch hadn't noticed her , he was so entranced with Tyris. She should have been easy to spot, she was adorned in gleaming elven armor. At her side was a large shining broadsword, Fetch recognized it as one of the blades of Mirrodin. She had flowing reddish brown hair , her skin was golden , and her eyes were a fierce amber.

Fetch gasped, it was Tyris! Or a very close version of her. She appeared a few years older then his wife, and the cleric hated to admit it but was even prettier.

"I'll let you get acquainted , I'm going to get some bread for dinner ", said Tyris with a smile, then took a few steps and seemingly slipped out of sight.

The woman looked for the invisible bard, but couldn't see her.

"You'll get use to it .", said Fetch reverting back to the common tongue.

"Excellent, you can speak something besides that twisted thieves tongue. I can understand a few words, but its very hard to follow..", said the woman relieved.

"You ..you understood what we said?", asked a surprised Fetch.

"Bits and pieces, something about you 2 running around town, barely missing each other...and something about bread.", said the red haired woman.

Fetch nodded ...and the two stood awkwardly on the busy street not sure what to say next.

Fetch waved for them to sit at a nearby empty bench. "So...any reason why Tyris wanted you to meet me? "

"Tyris? So thats, her name? I've known her for 5 days and she never once told me her name. That's a shame though. We could have had something more to talk about, that was my mother's name. I was calling her little sister all this time.", said the warrior woman.

Fetch mentally chastised himself, even Tyris knew not to reveal their names to avoid attention. "My name is Captain Fletcher ", the cleric said while extending his hand.

"Captain Bloodshadow ..", said the woman shaking his hand.

"I couldn't help but notice... but you two look very similar, your hairs a little more red, but other then that you actually could be sisters. Even down to your yellow eyes.", said Fetch still staring at this strange woman.

"I know right. Her skin is the same as mine. I didn't know my parents but was told people with this tone of skin normally lived thousands of miles to the south. By Thyatis and the Grand Duchy. I suspect we both can trace our lineage from there", said Bloodshadow finally relaxing.

"So ...how do you know my wife?", asked Fetch sensing a more relaxed tone.

Bloodshadow thought carefully then finally replied, "I was overwhelmed by monsters during the siege of the city, I thought I was going to be raped, killed , or worse . Emperor Clovis had apparently succeeded in activating the golems though, and the day was won it seems. The priests told me Tyris found me, unconscious and dieing and took me to the field hospital. She stayed at my side till I awoke , and had been at my side for the last few days while I recovered. I suspect she found a familiar face in the crowd and wanted to talk or something. I tried to befriend her, but she's not that talkative ...especially after your ...loss ."

Fetch nodded. Even though Tyris put on a brave face, she was still hurt by the recent loss of their child. As Fetch sat with Bloodshadow, all his insecurities and doubts seemed to well in him. Every possible scenario and path that he could have taken to avoid his fate seemed to taunt him as he wallowed in his failure. He was at a lost for words.

"I won't pretend that I know what you're going through, but your story is not unique. Many people suffered great personal loss during this war torn time we live in. I myself, lost both my parents to gnolls when I was a child. I don't know what to say to make you feel better, but you just have to continue. I live my life , not just for myself , but for my parents and those I care about. My greatest fear is shackling my life with regret. I do not think I could face my parents in the afterlife if I spent it in self pity.", stated the woman. Her words were not comforting to Fetch, but the cleric could see the conviction in her speech. They were honest words and when Fetch thought about them , seem to make some sense.

The red headed woman smiled as she saw the impact they had on the cleric. "I'm glad my speech has given you some sort of solace. I tried the same one on your wife, but she just looked at me blankly. I couldn't tell if she was in shock or just ignoring me. "

Bloodshadow gave a short feminine laugh, and Fetch joined her , " Hey tell me about it. I married her! and she hardly talks to me even!".

After they both settled down the warrior woman continued " She seemed content to nurse me back to health, she asked few questions, and I answered the best I could. The questions I asked her went mostly unanswered, but I didn't mind. She rescued me and was a friendly face. I'm not in a position to be too demanding am I? I gave her my scimitar as a gift, for rescuing my life, but she only had one request..that was to meet you before I left...and here we are."

Fetch looked at the woman adorned in elven armor, cloak and books..., but she was clearly human. From her story it was obvious that Surry's elven scimitar was given to Tyris from this woman. Fetch decided not to mention that in case she would be offended by the re gift. "You said you were leaving? I'm leaving as well, to Lower Lueders . I received a commission as a military planner there. That's not my specialty but people say I'm good at it."

Bloodshadow nodded ," Yes, I'm leaving for Baltar's port. I heard there are powerful wizards there. I'm not sure what happened...maybe I'm crazy and imagining things...but from what I can surmise, during the last stages of the battle. When God Emperor Clovis activated the siege golems to crush the gnoll hordes the magical energies released must have thrown me into a different dimension. This world seems similar , but its not mine. I could be crazy but my memories are too vivid to be false, I even had a cleric detect magic on me, and he found overwhelming traces of conjuration magic, thats the type of magic that summons creatures or permits travel magic. From what i gathered from the other soldiers in the field hospital, things are different here, for example the great host defeating the gnoll horde , Sir Freyaxel defeating Yeenoghu, Lady Brita having black hair not blonde, and even my father being named Warmaster after the battle with the gnolls. Crazy right? I heard he was in the city..."

Fetch stood silently absorbing what she said, " Why don't you try to meet him?"

Bloodshadow shook her head, " He's not really my father, my real father died fighting the gnolls 23 years ago with the rest of the great host. The Warmaster Fetch in this dimension would just be a version of "what could have been" for me. A nice dream, but it isn't my reality. ...Listen to me go on and on ... I'm sure you really think I'm crazy by now. From what I learned from my mentor Brita , I'm pretty sure I'm in an alternate reality. Im just a simple paladin of Mirrodin . All I've done for the last 10 years was fight gnolls and goblins, I'm not very skilled at dimensional travel."

The red haired knight stood up and smiled, "Thank you for your time, your the first person I babbled this to without giggling or laughing at my face. Anyways , I hope to find someone who can either send me back to my world at Baltar's Port , or at least cure my dementia. "

Fetch stood up , he dug out a pouch and handed it to her, "Here take this...its not much, but I believe your story . I've seen some crazy shit during the final stages of the siege. Ancient gods, strange portals, archdukes,...Take this for your travel, please don't say no...Take it as a gift from one captain to another... "

Bloodshadow looked at Fetch. She could sense the pleading in his eyes. The paladin didn't want to accept his offer, but she knew she needed this money. She thanked Mirrodin for sending such a warm giving couple to aid her in this strange world. She hugged Fetch . "I don't have much to give in return but I can give you advice , I know you two are a young couple, and the last few years must be hectic for the both of you. Tyris didn't tell me much, but I do know you aren't officially married. I know you don't feel the need for the ceremony, but I can tell she wants one. Something simple should suffice, just a symbol of your commitment to her. "

As on cue Tyris returned . Bloodshadow hugged them both and greeted them farewell. Both of them waved as the beautiful confident paladin walked away, eventually swallowed by the crowds.

Fetch waited a few minutes , then said " You know...she's not ours. She has her own parents , her own life."

Tyris nodded.

Fetch continued, " Besides a twist of reality , we aren't even related to her. She's even older then me, though that's not new. "

Tyris nodded again.

Fetch felt his resolve return. The burden and weight he carried for the last week seemed a little easier to bear. He held Tyris's hand tightly. " Thank you ", he whispered," I'm guessing you brought her here to rescue her from those gnolls . Some god is probably pulling his hair out somewhere. But you know... we could have made one beautiful kid together."

Tyris nodded once more.

* * *

><p>The cleric and bard, returned to Clovis's mansion to finish their packing. Trip and Baalphzon both helped, it was an easy task though , since they traveled light.<p>

Olive assigned Trip as a military guard to Fetch. She was quite impressed with his organization and topographical skills, and thought the assignment would benefit both of them. Despite the attempt on his life by the little warforge, Fetch didn't mind. He was loyal and pretty good with the crossbow and dragon golem.

Fetch was surprised Baalphzon still stuck around. He explained to the imp, he was going to take it easy for an indefinite amount of time. Adventuring was going to take a back seat, while he get his personal life back on track.

Baalphzon gave him an impish smile ," Whatever you say...whatever you say."

Clovis had an elegant but simple final meal prepared for the travelers. He wished them the best of luck on their journey. He toasted Fetch and Tyris good fortune in their new life , as they ended their adventuring careers. He even took him to his study to provide them with maps of Lower Lueders and the surrounding area.

Lower Lueders had undergone drastic changes in the last few years. The town started off as a small coastal trading post to Upper Lueders , but during the the Undead Rebellion, it was overflowed with refugees. The town swelled in size, and many displaced merchants and nobles took up root there. At the same time a national resurgence from Grom City was happening. They decided to unite the northern city states, they would need a new capital. After fierce bidding , Lord Commander Kerr's city won out. The city was given vast funds to remodel itself into a proper capital. The growth did not occur in a vacuum though, the surrounding farming communities also experienced rapid growth. The maps of the entire region were all outdated, and few accurate maps exist.

Clovis led the companions to his study , and provided Fetch with what maps he had. Even Clovis's maps weren't 100% up to date. His Lueder map was relatively accurate but the surrounding towns weren't quite up to date. Fetch noticed a peculiar map and commented on it.

"Veb...hey wasn't that the town , that forge halfling guy from the Scar told us to go? ", inquired Fetch.

"Yes...when Master Clovis and Ymir left the north, they took the package sent by Colonel Ackerberg to the village of Veb. However, despite asking the villagers and searching for 3 days, they were unable to locate the artificer in question. After failing at the task, they went their seperate ways. I still have the contents of the box. It was not my intention to open it, but 20 years ago, one of my maids accidentally broke it. and...well see for yourself. ", Clovis led them to an adjacent antique room, where various statues, plaques and other valuables were displayed. He pointed to a small stone statue of a either a tall halfling or a short elf. She was dressed in an elaborate naval outfit and seemed standing at attention.

"Commodore Adara! ", said Trip , much to the surprise of Clovis.

"Yes...it took me awhile to figure that out too. I had several "expensive " historians examine it and that's what they concluded as well. A famous halfling naval commander in the Great War. She sank many enemies, and was a hero of Trufflulgar . After the war she briefly adventured with the Knights of Winter, then vanished while attempting to scale the Great Plateau. ", Clovis said while calmly observing Fetch for a reaction.

Baalphzon looked at the statue , and pointed at a piece of wood lying on its base. " I can read almost all languages but I can't make out these runes...are they magical wards of some sort?"

"No.. I'm not sure what they say. It was the only thing written on the crate , and they do not possess magic in them. Even the experts I hired couldn't decipher them. Its some form of abysall , that no one can understand . ", sighed Clovis.

"Past the old mill ..., through the dark orchard, ... by the lightning stuck tree. ", Fetch said examining the runes, " Its a strange form of phonetic halfling abysall. Its abyssal spoken with a Greater Pieland halfling accent, recorded phonetically. Its a strange way to leave a message, but from my understanding forge halflings are strange people. "

Clovis looked in surprised, then grinned as he picked up the small stone statue and presented it to Fetch. "I think you have at least one final adventure to accomplish before you retire."


	34. Chapter 34

Fetch and his small group left McDunnalds without much fanfare. He half expected a going away party , but he knew it was for the better. Better for them to leave now, then go to a party and be convinced to stay. Frank's offer to join up with the Order of the Dragon was real tempting. It was every boy's dream wasn't it? To be a knight in shining armor and ride a mighty dragon, while it soared through the air. The only dragon he ever rode was the plodding sluggish Molly, and the only flying he had ever done was on Pixietrampler.

Clovis had given the group horses to make their journey easier. He provided them with 2 fine stallions. Even Trip was given a swift pony. Tyris examined them before they went , and they were met with her approval. Tyris was the best rider amongst them , she effortlessly commanded her mount and the two seemed to glide down the road. Fetch's daughter commented, that Tyris had almost a magical talent to ride beasts. The bard simply nodded and smiled at that observation. Surry was not as good as Tyris but she would have made a capable knight. Pixietrampler was the heaviest packed, a habit from her life as a mercenary. She seemed more comfortable with the legendary steed then her first encounters with him. Fetch had improved a fair bit at riding , but he thought he was a fair rider at best. He was more comfortable with handling horses then riding them. Simple traveling was easy, but he doubted he could command his mount in a combat situation. Baalphzon flew lazily around Fetch,although most of the time he stayed invisible to not draw stares and angry reactions from travelers. Trip had the most problems, his pony regarded him more as luggage then a rider. After awhile, Surry grabbed the reigns of his pony, and led it on her horse.

Fetch thought Surry looked different today. She always had a well groomed air about her, even while marching in the army or fighting tieflings. Today she was looking especially primped and noble.

Surry noticed his father's gaze and replied with a light laugh, " Its the hair. Calla did my hair up yesterday, before we went out on the town. "

Tyris smiled and remarked, " Oh you two all done up and out on the town , in a city full of victorious soldiers. I'm surprised you got to Clovis's mansion on time."

The two of them shared a laugh, while Fetch shifted uneasily on his horse. "Your daughter's over twice your age, she knows how to handle herself " he repeated to himself.

Fetch had three routes open to him. The long route was through Heldamar , then Tornic, then past the ruins of Upper Lueders. The shorter path would be through Xaber, then through the Devil's forest. The easiest way would be to take a raft through the Troll fens, and down the McDunnald River, however winter was approaching, and the river would soon freeze over.

Fetch remembered not too long ago, frozen rivers were the norm. Now he was plotting a course to avoid them.

He chose the long route. Not because he wanted to avoid the dangers of the forest, but because he wanted to see the towns and cities of Grom.

Surry thought the choice was wise, but the cleric could tell she would have preferred the more dangerous path. He wondered how long it would be till she got fed up with his boring life. Fetch thought she would have been better off following Frank or Ymir if she wished to pursue a life of adventure.

"Hey Fetch...careful", said Surry.

He imagined his house in Lower Lueders would be quite similar to the shack he had in Mammoth Keep. Probably slightly larger and sturdier. He thought a small garden would be nice, some place to raise chickens or a sheep or two. Similar to the set up on the plateau. He hadn't thought of his life on the plateau that much recently. He recalled the occasional lesson from Hunter, Cook and Lord, but he didn't think much of the others. Gardener, Shopkeeper, Maid, Bard... he wondered how they were doing. He wondered how much time had passed for them since he left. It was almost 4 years now for Fetch, but looking at the half elf he knew that was extremely relative. His daughter was pushing 45! for Rawk's sake.

"Hey Fetch ...Don't get too close to those strange rocks.", Surry warned.

Fetch smiled, so much had changed. When he left the plateau , he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He thought his moniker of berzerker would get him stuck fighting in dueling pits for a living. Fighting angry dogs, or savage gladiators didn't seem too appealing. He remembered Lord warning him of the sexual dangers encountered in dungeons. Evil nymphs and succubi stealing his manhood and putting a glamor on him. He sighed , "Nope ...didn't have any of that happen either." He didn't expect to become a cleric either, he was alright with the blade, but was pushed into his role by his fellows. Fetch wondered how life would be different if he practiced more with the sword. He wondered if his skill would have approached that of Franks.

"FETCH LOOK OUT!", screamed Surry.

A blur of grey surprised Fetch. A seemingly harmless looking rock , had suddenly transformed to a savage baboon. It leaped at the day dreaming cleric and easily knocked him off his horse. Fetch fell awkwardly and heavily on his side. His right foot was still in the stirrup. He briefly hoped he wouldn't be dragged , but his horse buckled as well. It fell on top of him , while madly thrashing. Fetch's lower body was trapped. He saw 3 rock colored baboons ripping at his horse madly. A baboon with a deep scar on his face stopped his attack and looked at the cleric.

Fetch had stared into the eyes of demons before. He even met the gaze of a demon lord, he recalled the pure malice and hatred in the eyes of Yeenoghu. The creature in front of him was not that much different. Raw rage and anger emanated from the beast's eyes. Fetch was at a disadvantage from his position, his hammer was under the horse. Baalphzon appeared and passed Fetch a dagger and he readied it for the creatures attack.

The scarred baboon gave a piercing howl before it sprang at Fetch. Baalphzon flew to meet it, but was knocked violently away. Fetch jabbed at the creature , but it fell on its side instead. Tyris's arrow had struck it in mid leap and knocked the beast aside. More arrows and crossbow bolts were fired from Fetch's companions. They found their mark and one of the apes fell from their fire . The scarred baboon was struck 2 more times , but it was braced for their impact. It snarled at Fetch , blood oozing from his fresh wounds, then scampered into the bushes with his fellows.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!", yelled Fetch as Trip and Baalphzon helped him out from under the dead horse.

"Weren't you listening! I told you to watch out like three times back there.", yelled Surry while examining the battlefield.

Trip began to examine the dead baboon , but Surry pushed him aside and quickly intoned a spell. A large web quickly grew and entwined itself on the surrounding vegetation and rocks. The "dead" baboon realized its deception had failed, and fought against its magical bonds. Despite the webs strength , they slowly snapped as the creature thrashed and bit them. Tyris calmly walked up to the edge of the web, and her rapier flashed into the creatures throat. It tried to howl one last time, but the hole in its throat only produced a bloody gurgle as it died.

"Was that some new form of demonic ape?", said a heavily breathing Baalphzon.

"Nah...I think its some form of southern Penguin or Squirrel.", asked Trip.

* * *

><p>Surry nagged Fetch for the rest of the day. The wizard made him ride the pony with Trip, since the warforge couldn't handle the mount anyways. Trip sat in a saddle bag for journey. It looked uncomfortable to Fetch but the small wooden halfling didn't seem to mind.<p>

"When I say look out...that means look out. Even though this is the "safe" route doesn't mean its not dangerous. Its just relatively safer. Why do you think everyone else travels in caravans. This area is called the Slay Plains for a reason, not the sleigh plains. There's no mythical fat red man handing out gifts here. How did you make it so long with senses so dull. No wonder Frank left you, he was tired of you being a burden. Im surprised...", his daughter kept going, but Fetch tuned her out. He began casting a silence prayer on her, but a cross look from Tyris stopped his plan. He was going to have to tough it out.

"When I say look out...that means look out. ", Baalphzon attempted to imitate Surry as he flew around the cleric. A grazing hammer blow, sent him back hiding invisibly.

Heldann or Helamaar as the locals called it , was a nice pastoral town. It was surrounded by rich farmland and vineyards. They seemed to use wine in almost everything they cooked, which suited Fetch fine. He noticed some of the guards in town went around unarmored and mostly unarmed. Some carried staffs, or agricultural instruments, but they seemed under dressed for the part.

"Monks...", said Surry with disdain in her voice."They help with the towns protection during the day , and go to their monasteries outside of town at night. They have regular militia during the evening here though. This place has a wall and some towers but doesn't see much action. McDunnalds and Tornic sees most of the action if raiders and monsters attack.

The town's defenses did seem lacking, but if there was no need then why divert resources towards it. Of course if the Darkriver Horde was smart, they would have struck here instead of their ill planned siege. Fetch made a note of this.

* * *

><p>Tornic was like a smaller version of McDunnalds. It had strong stone walls, and a sturdy wooden gate. The town and the surrounding area's population was only a few thousand but it seemed very busy. Surry explained it was the gateway to the north. Caravans from Grom City had to go through the mountains and cross here, to journey to the other major cities. From the brief explanation Fetch knew if it had any real resources it could have grown into a real city instead of a busy crossroads. The land was mostly barren here but people still lived here mostly to do business with the towns frequent travelers. The main "industry" here was the town keep. Fetch assumed the mountains had its own share of dangers.<p>

The group continued their journey. They passed a giant skull on a zigguart of rocks. Baalphzon told him it was a place of great power, and should be avoided. They passed Ravenwoods, and the ruins of Upper Lueders. Fetch knew to stay away from them from his brief history lessons from Sgt Hakon. The woods were protected from a dragon by a small enclave of elves called the Raven Knights and Upper Lueders was the sight of a necromantic rebellion a few years ago. The Warlord Lueders used dark magic to raise an army of the dead in an attempt to conqueror his neighbors. The city states had grown lax through the years, but the threat of a necromancer taking over , caused them to unite to defeat their foe. Their quick and brutal response to the necromancer was the first seeds of the United Grom movement . People saw what they could accomplish when working together instead of on their own interests. So the dream of a strong central government was once again revived.

Fetch wondered what was better? Strong regional governors or a strong central government. Corruption aside, regional governors could better micro manage their city states or fiefdoms, while a central government could enact beneficial national programs like an army, or help city states in trouble. More importantly they could patrol the roads and get rid of those damn rock baboons. Fetch knew then which he supported.

* * *

><p>After almost 10 days. Fetch and his companions arrived at the outskirts of Lower Lueders. After the baboon attack, the journey was mostly uneventful. They passed some caravans that looked at the small group with curiosity. They wondered if they were dangerous people or just dumb. Tyris spotted some bandits and used her songs to lead them away from the group. Surry also spotted some raiders but quickly dispersed them with a fireball. Trip shot a massive 20lb rabbit and Fetch prepared a fine meal for the group. Trip pretended to eat , so he could fit in, but Fetch chuckled as the food constantly fell out of his mouth.<p>

As they reached the outlying communities of Lower Lueders. Fetch noticed that their mounts were getting angry and violent. Tyris managed to control her steed, but Fetch and Trip both were both violently bucked off by their pony. Fetch had to lead the beast for the final leg of their trip. Pixietrampler was always angry and violent , so Fetch didn't notice a change in him.

Tyris raised her hand to signal them to stop. Fetch could not see an attacker but trusted his wife's senses. She rode up ahead into the forested path out of sight. The remaining companions waited tensely . Fetch noticed something was different. The woods were quiet, there were no birds. No animals at all. The bard returned with the body of an injured man on her horse. The man was conscious, but was not coherent and feverish . He had sustained many claw and bite wounds. It looked like he tried to apply his own bandages , but they were amateur at best. There was already festering puss on some of his wounds and his arm was clearly broken.

Surry had her bow out, and Trip readied his dragon golem. The wounds appeared fresh, and the group might still be in danger. Fetch said a prayer of healing, and all the man's injuries vanished. Even the yellow diseased puss, and his broken arm was healed. The man looked shocked at both his savior and his surroundings. . His fever was gone and he could finally comprehend his surroundings.

The man was clearly a warrior, he wore a simple scale mail shirt. His hair was dark with streaks of grey in it, and he had the pale skin of a northern knight. Fetch saw the man had traditional battle markings on his cheeks. Despite his graying hair, he had a rugged handsome look about him. "Thank you! I don't know who you are, but I thought I was done for. I journeyed into these woods , and was attacked by a pack of wolves. They were unlike any beasts I had ever met before, they weren't just maddened by disease, but something else. They kept attacking even after I inflicted mortal wounds on them. I defeated them, but I feared I would have succumbed to my injuries if your friend hadn't rescued me. ...Forgive me...my name is Dietrich , Knight of the Walrus."

Surry giggled at his introduction. Clearly she wasn't aware of the proud and noble reputation of the Walrus Knights. Fetch recalled they were in the center line of the Great Host. They had a reputation of being one of the more savage and primitive of the Knightly Orders. It was said they worshiped the old nature gods instead of Mirrodin and Nirrodin like the other Orders.

Fetch silenced his daughter with a stare, " I am ...Captain Fletcher...this is my aide Sgt Trip, that's Pixietrampler...yes we name our horses ...and...", he paused at his introduction to Surry. To his knowledge she had left the army after the siege. To cut payroll, the 3rd army released many soldiers honorably after the battle. It would be awkward to call her his daughter , especially to a stranger. Even though he thought of her as his daughter, they never referred to each other as father and daughter. They were happy referring to themselves as Fetch and Surry.

"I'm Surry , their scout. ", the half elf finally said.

"This is my familiar Baalphzon...do not mind his sinister appearance", Fetch continued then noticed the scaly imp was invisible. Fetch didn't like looking stupid twice.

"and...your rescuer is my beautiful wife...", Fetch stopped and realized Tyris was gone. He looked briefly, but she was nowhere to be found. He wasn't worried, he knew she would be safe, he was just annoyed he kept looking like a fool in front of the stranger.

Tyris stepped back into the clearing holding, a damaged shield, a slightly glowing broadsword, and pieces of a broken spear. Dietrch nodded as he accepted the weapons she had scavenged from the clearing ahead.

"..my beautiful wife ..Tyris.", Fetch finally finished.

The knight bowed to Tyris and took her hand and lightly kissed it. Tyris blushed at this attention. Despite Fetch's constant talk of her beauty, very few people other then her husband praised her for it. " You are most fortunate to have such a lovely and capable wife Captain Fletcher." The knight said to Fetch while still staring at the flustered Bard.

Fetch didn't think it was appropriate for Dietrich to flirt with his wife so obviously. Before he could say anything though , the knight spoke, " I have journeyed all the way from the Northern Realm, I guess you could say I am on a quest. I thought I was more then a match for anything these southern realms could throw at me, but as you can see I was mistaken. If you are heading towards Lower Lueders , may I humbly ask to accompany you. These lands are more dangerous then I anticipated."

"Of course you can !", said Surry . Fetch hadn't noticed till now but he saw his daughter was literally salivating at the handsome knight. Fetch sighed and agreed. Northerners were often described by Southerners as physically fit,ruggedly handsome, and generally attractive. They were a tall race, millennium of fighting had only allowed the strongest to survive. Despite their genetic advantages, both men and women often had scars, broken noses, and cauliflower ears to mar their beauty. Even Frank , which Fetch often considered the stereotypical northerner had scars and a slightly crooked nose. Fetch himself was missing a piece of his ear, and sported a permanent scar on his chin. Dietrich however had a flawless face and perfect physique. Fetch wondered if he was a favorite of some warrior queen of the Walrus, and kept out of battles. He chuckled to himself as he imagined the handsome Dietrch as a pet to some barbarian princess like Hero. As the group traveled into the next clearing, the sight of a half dozen dead horse sized wolves told Fetch otherwise. These creatures weren't regular dire wolves. They even had scales and small vestigial bat wings on them. Even without magic, Fetch could smell a dark taint about them.

Baalphzon flew invisibly to one , sniffed the air and tasted its blood. " It smells of Gehenna. The great pale...", he said mentally to Fetch.

Fetch wasn't sure what that meant, but assumed it was bad.

Dietrch said grimly, " I've fought wolves , I've fought demons, and I've even fought demon wolves before, but these creatures are something different. I heard there was a great battle fought recently in McDunnalds , but I thought it was just goblins and a few giants. I didn't realize the south was so dangerous. I would have deviated from my mission and lent them a hand if I knew the dangers they faced ."

Fetch laughed," Dietrch...have you met your first tax collector yet?"

* * *

><p>Surry tracked the wolves to their lair. Fetch thought it prudent to eliminate them before they attacked other travelers. Dietrch seemed to be a skilled tracker as well, his skill wasn't as great as Surry's but he assisted the ranger in her task. Surry welcomed the help and attention, but for some reason Fetch was annoyed. She didn't need the knight's help to track these horse sized wolves. If she did, she could have taken Trip.<p>

"I could sting his face a few times while he sleeps, his pretty looks would be replaced by an ugly swollen mass when he wakes up.", cackled the invisible Baalphzon as he sensed Fetch's annoyance.

"Any young woman likes the attention of a handsome stranger. It helps confirms herself of her own beauty. Remember, even though she's over twice your age, shes only in her mid 20s from a human perspective. In her mid 20's without a mate , she most likely yearns for male companionship. During the last half year, shes only been with soldiers, her father, and his rough and tumble friends. Not much couple material there. ", Tyris said unexpectedly.

"Too much information! Too much information!" , said Fetch covering his ears.

The pair returned 10 minutes later. They seemed relaxed and talking to each other. Surry pointed at Fetch from a distance, and the knight and her shared a laugh. Fetch thought of sending Baalphzon to spy on them, but they waved them forward to follow.

A half mile journey into the woods, revealed a grisly scene. A large hole was dug in the ground. Around it was the bones and skulls of the wolves victims. Trip shook his head, and noted that they were mostly humanoid bones, very few animal bones. The wolves were ruthless in their target selection . A large freshly slain wolf was dragged to the side. The elven arrows in the beast told Fetch what had happened. 3 dead wolf cubs were also set aside. Fetch noticed that the smaller wolfs did not have wings and scales. Surry shook her head sadly at her deed.

Fetch dismounted from his pony and readied his hammer. He finally decided a name for it. After 2 years of calling it Konrad's hammer, he finally named it the Fist of Rawk. He knew the weapon wasn't sentient like Galatea but it seemed to hum with power after he renamed it. Fetch briefly examined the wolf den but only found more skulls and hair. There was coins and trinkets littered throughout, but retrieving it would be an unpleasant job. The stench was similar to that of the Scar , so he ordered Trip to strip it of any treasure. Although the warforge had a sense of smell, he did not seem to mind his task.

As Trip was sorting the treasure. A low growl came from one of the bushes. Fetch readied his hammer, Surry her bow , and Dietrich his blade. Tyris walked towards the bush with her hand raised behind her. She paused a second and signaled them to lower their weapons. Dietrich looked at Surry and Fetch, not sure if he should trust the bard. Fetch shrugged and lowered his hammer, Surry followed suit, and Dietrich reluctantly did the same . The bard walked into the bush , and the growl got louder and more menacing. Then the growl turned into a soft whine. A short time later, Tyris walked out of the bush holding a wolf cub. It seemed completely docile in her hands.

"How did you do that?", asked Surry. Her voice was tinged in regret. She had recently slain 3 wolf cubs. Fetch knew it was a necessary task, but could sense her daughter's reluctance to slay such young animals.

Tyris lifted up its paw, and showed it to the group. Fetch didn't see anything at first, but then noticed a glint of metal on one of its toes. The ring of evil protection that Clovis had given her was slipped on it.

Surry thought about it, and replied. "Ahh...I understand...it makes sense now. These animals aren't inherently evil or berserk, but something dark is controlling them. Clovis's ring has broken whatever is controlling this poor creature. I'm guessing from the bodies, that the longer it controls the beasts, the more warped they become."

Fetch's own theory was that his wife just liked dressing up animals. Maid use to dress up the cats at the inn, when they were little. He thought for a second Tyris had similar tastes. After Surry's explanation he hastily agreed and was glad he didn't voice his thoughts.

Trip petted the cub and it barked happily. Fetch noticed most animals did not like the presence of the wood and metal halfling. Canines however were the exception. Clovis's show dogs, guard dogs, and even this wolf cub seemed to respond positively to his presence. It must be a halfling thing , Fetch thought.

The group spent an hour at the wolf's den. Trip recovered a few minor magical trinkets, and approximately 1500 gold and silver. Fetch offered the trinkets and a 5th of the coins to Dietrich but he refused. He said he would not be alive to collect any of it , if it wasn't for his rescuers. Trip also counted nearly 80 human skulls. The group shuddered at the atrocities these creatures had committed.

* * *

><p>The party left and continued their way to Lower Lueders. Tyris still held onto the cub. No one protested, they knew it wouldn't have done any good.<p>

Trip was the first to respond to the cub," So what are you going to name it?"

"Freiki...thats the name of Odin's wolf.", said Tyris.

Odin sounded familiar to Fetch, he thought it was the name of the cobbler at Mammoth Keep or maybe it was one of the sailors aboard the barge that took him to Baltar's Port. He didn't recall either of them with a pet wolf though.

The group journeyed through a few small towns . Fetch immediately noticed the lack of wild animals. The domesticated ones were all penned or corralled when not being used. There were no pet dogs and cats. Fetch asked a villager , and they all replied it was Arcturus's curse.

The name sound familiar , but Fetch couldn't quite remember where he heard it from.

Baalphzon whispered in his ear ,"Your lack of knowledge constantly disappoints me. I've only been in this plane for less then a year , and even I know who Arcturus is . Its the northern nature goddess. The crone, the bitch, and the maiden. The triple aspect goddess of beasts. "

Dietrch asked the villagers many questions and nodded his head at the information told to him. His flirting with Surry had stopped , and he seemed to be filled with a new resolve to finish his quest.

They knew their journey was almost at an end, so they bought few supplies. Instead of asking about the wildlife, Surry actually inquired more relevant matters, like directions and the local customs.

"A platoon of Grommish guards on foot , they bear the flag of Lower Lueders. Headed this way.", Trip said as the group prepared to leave the village.

Fetch waved his companions off the main road. He knew they weren't in trouble but didn't want to start any problems . He had been around the army long enough, to know that soldiers weren't just good at stopping trouble , they were also good at starting it. Fetch tried to blend into the sparse crowds and act inconspicuous. He hoped his companions would do the same.

The troop marched through the town. The leader of the platoon, marched towards a villager and asked him a few questions. The man pointed towards Fetch's group. Fetch cursed and hoped his companions had followed his lead and hidden themselves . The soldiers marched towards Fetch. The cleric noticed his companions where nowhere to be seen.

Their leader confronted the Fetch and saluted ,"Captain Fetch. I have orders to escort you to Royal Commander Governor Kerr. Please do not resist."


	35. Chapter 35

Fetch looked for his companions , but they had all vanished. He shrugged at the platoon commander indicating he would follow them. He thought he had hid himself behind the wagon fairly well, but obviously the other members of his group were better. Tyris could vanish in plain sight, so it wasn't surprising she was hidden. He suspected his daughter Surry and Baalphzon used their magic to go invisible. Trip's size would make him difficult to spot. He wondered how Dietrch was able to hide so quickly.

"Because he didn't try to hide behind a cart...they could see your feet you know. ", Baalphzon said mentally in his mind , he then added " He is more then he seems, he used some form of nature magic to vanish. "

Fetch sighed as he followed the platoon. They seemed civil enough. They didn't take his weapons, or push him around at least. The cleric didn't expect a meeting with Lord Kerr so soon, but he might as well get it over with.

* * *

><p>The City of Lower Lueders was like no other city Fetch had ever seen or smelled . Or more accurately it was like every city he had seen . Lower Lueders was vast and it seemed to be a compilation of pieces of various cities stuck together. The noble quarters were more opulent then the ones in Karlston, the docks were as rough and tumble as the ones in Baltar's port or Narwhal hold. Even the slums , were chaotic. The fortifications were not as ancient or storied as the ones in McDunnalds, but they were impressive none the less. It even had a big mysterious pit in the middle of the city. Fetch wasn't sure what it was for , but it smelled horrid. The strangest thing in the city he saw was a shining bright tree growing on a hill. It seemed serene , tranquil , almost holy...it definitely looked out of the place in the bustling city.<p>

Fetch asked some of the soldiers questions, but they were stoic in their duty. The platoon lieutenant calmly told him that Lord Kerr didn't like to be kept waiting. About 20 minutes into the massive city, a dark robed figure stopped the platoon. It spoke calmly to the guard leader in a hushed voice. A brief argument broke out but the dark robed figure brought out an amulet, and the lieutenant relented.

"Something about a change of plans, and something about games...", Baalphzon told him mentally. Fetch could not see his familiar but he guessed he was flying nearby invisibly.

The unit changed direction. Fetch did not know the city but he could tell they were headed to one of the larger hills before. Now they were marching to a massive stone building. As he got closer he saw it was an arena of some sort. It was at least 200 feet tall, circular and ringed with pillars and statues. Monsters, heroes, and gods were adorned around it. Fetch saw a particular statue and stared. It was a menacing northern warrior with a breastplate wielding a massive stone hammer. The cleric chuckled as he realized who it was and thought the sculptor carved him with too square of a jaw and way too many muscles. Fetch had seen many crudely built arenas in the north. Dueling and pit fighting was a popular past time there. The arenas up north were mostly pits carved from the tundra with magic or mammoths. This however seemed to be a monument , almost a place of worship . It was easily the largest building Fetch had ever seen. Even bigger then the main keep of the 3rd army.

They did not enter through the main entrance but proceeded down a side passage. Fetch noticed a sign above it saying "Utility entrance". He saw many carvings of beasts and warriors on the walls. They all wore light impressive armor even the beasts, and presented a heroic image. The largest statue was that of an impressive warrior woman wearing ridiculous and useless armor, more suited for a harlot then a gladiator. Despite her lack of protection she seemed like a warrior goddess descended from Valhalla or Rawk's Great Hall. Fetch's concentration was broken when a commotion broke out behind him. He turned and saw several soldiers swat at a now visible Baalphzon. The scaly imp grabbed a club and snapped it, it threw the remains at the head of a soldier, then hissed angrily and flew quickly outside.

Fetch chuckled, and mentally thought "Guess more then one of us is bad at hiding. "...but he received no reply.

The cleric was lead into a large waiting area. Several warriors were putting on armor similar to the type that the carvings had. The platoon leader saluted Fetch and marched away. The dark cloaked figure gave a veiled smile, and left as well.

A large bald half orc walked up to Fetch and glared at him. Fetch felt uneasy as the large creature stared at him, he was confident he could beat him in a fight, but the creatures large size and proximity was physically intimidating.

"6 foot 2 .. size 42 regular athletic cut mail size 34 waist trousers ?", said the half orc in a high voice finally.

Fetch wasn't sure, but he nodded. The creature smiled and left the room . The cleric looked around and saw many posters. One caught his attention.

Pay rates: Subject to change.

Fight 100 gold

Victor 500 gold

Champion 2000 gold

Grand Champion 10000 gold

all battles receive a 5% bonus on gambling receipts after medical and equipment rentals are deducted.

Fetch walked up to a muscular gladiator as he was putting on his armor. The man signaled him to help put on his armor, which Fetch promptly did. "Thanks ", the man said after his gear was on and he tested it for a proper fit.

The cleric took the opportunity to ask the man a question "Hey? Is that legit? That seems like a lot of cash!" , he asked while pointing at the poster.

The gladiator looked at the tall youth in front of him. "Are you new ? First off, yeah that poster is fairly accurate. 100 gold per fight, 500 if your the best gladiator of the day. The best of each day gets to fight on Saturday to be champion. Each month, the champions get a shot at grand champion Ulla. "

The gladiator looked at the boy , he was barely 20 and seemed a bit naive and daft. He wore a military uniform, and had a few scars, but over all he looked fairly fresh." Look, my name is Joggo, and trust me you don't want to be here. Most of the people that are here don't want to be here. Most fight to settle debts , or are slaves at their masters bidding. Some battle to settle a score with a hated foe, only a few are professional fighters like myself that do this for a living. You don't look like a slave or in debt, so take my advice ...stay in the army, or better yet get a real job and leave this place."

Fetch laughed, " Nooooo,,,I'm not a gladiator ...I'm here for a meeting. I was just curious about the money...I'm Fetch by the way..."

Joggo looked at the boy and laughed, " Of course you are Fetch , then I must be Frank , side kick to the Warmaster ! The money is hypnotic isn't it, but you can't spend it if your dead. "

Fetch stared at the poster some more, the fortune he made in the north was almost gone. He spent a sizable amount getting to Grom and paying those damn tax collectors, then he gave a fair chunk of it away after a chance meeting with a girl he once knew, recently he met someone who might have been his daughter, and he gave the rest away to her. The money he had left was the wages he made in the army. A nice amount, but nothing like the money he was making as an adventurer.

Joggo flexed in his armor, and noticed Fetch was still staring at the poster, " You need money I take it?"

Fetch nodded, "Yeah I made some bad monetary decisions recently. My wife and I just moved to this city, and I spent most of our money before we even got here. She doesn't know...and I don't want her to be worried."

Joggo sighed,"Money and women problems? Look you think its bad now, its gonna be worse if your wife is a widow. Take my advice, leave the fighting to the professionals, enjoy the arena from the stands. "

Fetch was about to inquire how tough the matches were, when the large orc returned. He had a suit of the light stylized armor for Fetch. Fetch looked at it and puzzled over it. "Your armor is ready, your fight is in 30 minutes."

Fetch protested," Hey there's a mistake , I'm not a gladiator , I'm here to see Lord Kerr. "

The orc growled, "Sure you are, ...now put on your armor or I'll put it on for you."

The cleric ignored the orc, he didn't have time for this. He would leave, find his companions then continue to Veb and find the hidden artificer there. He would demonstrate his power by making the orc kneel before him, if anyone got in his way he would grow to a giant and bust his way out.

Fetch said the prayer of command , but nothing happened. The room watched as Fetch stood silently and unmoving. The half orc didn't win a battle of wills, his prayer just didn't work. Fetch tried a prayer of darkness to escape , but that didn't work as well.

Joggo sighted ,"Save your magic kid...magic only works inside the arena here."

* * *

><p>Fetch was use to antimagic zones and still thought he could beat the orc, but he decided to play along. He felt stupid in the armor they gave him. He was tall and lanky, but he didn't fill out his armor well. Joggo was muscular and tanned, and his muscles seemed to be chiseled from stone. Fetch on the other hand was pale, and his muscles were far less defined. They gave him a silly insect helmet which was way too big, and the spiked shoulder pads on the armor made his waist seem even thinner. The weapon they gave him was a simple stone hammer. It wasn't as big as the Fist of Rawk, and it looked more like a caveman club. Fetch had no problem swinging it but knew he looked silly in his costume . He hoped no one he knew saw him .<p>

Fetch stood in the waiting area with Joggo, apparently they were to fight imported jaguars or something. Joggo protested at the thought of fighting alongside a rookie, but the half orc paid no attention to his pleas.

Even though the cleric was impressed with the perimeter of the arena, the inner enclosure was jaw dropping. Rows upon rows of stone stands. Rooms made of stone hovering in the air. Fountains with birds, fish and nymphs frolicking. Jugglers, fire eaters, contortionists and mimes. It all seemed too much, too over the top for the young northman. The battlegrounds itself were rather plain. It was mostly sand, but Fetch noticed the contours of trap doors and panels underneath. Fetch wondered about the battles and blood spilled on these grounds.

Joggo and Fetch waited in the waiting area as the crowds roared for the current match. An elf riding a large dog was fighting a pair of minotaurs or something. The crowd seemed to be going wild over the battle. Fetch wanted to watch the fight , but Joggo summoned him to go over their battle plans.

"Look Kid, I'm guessing your a spell caster...I don't have time to figure out what you can do, lets just do this simple . I heard we will be fighting wild lions or something. I will pick a cat and we will concentrate our attacks one at a time...", Joggo's advice seemed wise , but they were interrupted.

The half orc bowed deeply as a muscular dwarf entered the room. Fetch had met many dwarves before, but this one was the most solid built he had ever seen. His broad muscular shoulders were almost as wide as he was tall. He wasn't a gladiator though, his armor was simple and not flashy, and he wasn't wearing a goofy helmet or shoulder pads. He made strange clawing motions towards Fetch.

Fetch wasn't exactly sure what the dwarf was doing. It wasn't a form of dwarven hand signals, Fetch was well versed in that. He shrugged and started pawing back at the dwarf. The dwarf wrinkled his nose, and made a silent hiss.

Fetch was thoroughly confused, but the half orc intervened, "He wants you to follow him...I think."

Fetch looked at Joggo, who nodded. The cleric followed the broad dwarf back into the dressing area . He lead him through a door and they walked through several dark passages and through a series of secret doors. Fetch was familiar with these settings, it reminded him nostalgically of the labyrinths under mammoth castle.

Finally the dwarf opened a concealed door, and they were lead into a finely furnished office. Many books and ledgers were balanced haphazardly throughout the room, its desks and its shelves. A scarred dwarf with dark messy greasy hair , wearing fine but worn merchant clothes breathed a sigh of relief as they entered.

"Thank Moradin, Pig Iron got to you in time. A thousand apologies Captain Fetch. I hate to think what would happened if he was a few minutes late. ", the dwarf said in a humble voice.

Fetch looked and saw a small sign saying Hoagli's office, it seemed like a dwarven name, and he assumed that the occupant must be the office's owner. "Hoagli is it? Whats going on here?"

Hoagli took a deep breath and then explained,"Ahh...it seems one of Lord Kerr's assistants, a certain summoner Zahzon, found out you were in town and apparently he doesn't think highly of you. He used Kerr's authority and diverted you to the arena. Then produced some bullshit paperwork, telling us to sign you up for the arena. Set up some tough matches , the usual stuff. Well when the usual monetary motivation didn't arrive, I grew suspicious. Lord Kerr seldom uses our "services", but he always pays upfront. I did some checking and found his deception. Well , Zahzon isn't one of my favorite persons in the world and I'm certainly not going to give him access to our "services" for free. Well to make a long story short, you are free to go, with our apologies. Please accept these tickets for your troubles".

Fetch saw a poster in the office similar to the one in the dressing room, and stared at it. He was going to start a new life and he could sure use some gold . It didn't seem right to use his powers for something as stupid as arena fighting, but Fetch's conviction on that matter was wavering, "Wow, that's a lot of gold...Say you guys don't mind if I fight a match or two do you?"

Hoggli paused, then smiled. "Of course not...sign right here. "

* * *

><p>Fetch and Joggo dispatched the 4 hunting jaguars in record time. Joggo barely raised his blade , before Fetch struck the cats down with an impressive pillar of flame. The arena was thrown into confusion at the spectacle. They had not expected such talent on a weekday. The big half orc paid the cleric 100 gold and a bonus 10 gold for his share of the betting. He explained the more bets, the bigger the purse. Fetch took his explanation to heart.<p>

The next fight pitted Fetch and Joggo versus 2 hill giants. The creatures wore armor similar to Fetch's , but they wore no helmets. Their bestial visages did not need any helmets to make them look fiercer. Fetch decided to pander to the crowd and used his divine magic to make himself as big as the giants. The crowd roared in approval and Fetch could almost hear the coins. Despite not having his magical hammer, Fetch was a fairly capable combatant. Joggo seemed competent enough, but Fetch stole the show. The cleric quickly dispatched both giants . He even managed to do a Frank like flourish after his last hammer strike. Afterwards he was paid 100 gold with a 90 gold bonus.

So far Fetch in 3 hours made as much as 3 months in the army. He didn't really care for the approval of the crowd but he knew it equated more money.

Joggo was in awe of the youth. He knew Fetch was some sort of a spell caster, but hadn't suspect he had so much power . His lack of insight , forced the veteran gladiator to bow out from the remaining matches. He did not relish the possibility of fighting the cleric in a future match.

For his third fight. Fetch was pitted against a half dozen armed slaves. Fetch made it a point not to use his magic, as he battered and bashed the desperate men with his hammer. They seemed cornered and desperate, and gave Fetch some trouble, but Fetch's superior skill and combat savvy won in the end.

For his fourth battle, Fetch fought a Hydra. Fetch had heard of the beasts, but had never really engaged one personally before. He couldn't remember if the key to defeating it was to burn all the heads, sever all the heads, or to just remove its central head. The point was moot, as he prayed the prayer of implosion and the hydra collapsed into itself in a small bloody ball.

The arena was a buzz with commotion. The unimpressive lanky youth, was destroying all his opposition.

"I think that's the Warmaster! The guy from the north, I heard he was just a kid."

"GOOO ! INSECTOR!"

"This is all rigged! That collapsing hydra was sooo fake!"

"Fetch! You suck!"

"Insector is the greatest ! 3 cheers for Insector! "

As he awaited the last match Baalphzon had reestablished mental contact with Fetch, "Are you enjoying yourself? Because it sure looks fun...listen, I snuck in past their anti magic barriers, I'm going to make this quick...I don't care how much they're paying you...take a dive in the last fight. if you die, we'll get you raised..."

Fetch wanted to chastise his familiar. There was no way he was going to throw a fight. He wasn't that type of guy, besides he was sure he would make over a grand if he won.

The gladiators in his dressing room cheered as Fetch readied to fight his last opponent. The big half orc told him he was to face the other undefeated gladiator that day. A regular the crowds had nicknamed Wolf Girl.

Fetch nodded and readied himself for battle, he still had most of his spells left, and he was confident he could take anything this arena could throw at him. Was he not the warmaster of the Great Host? Had he not slain a dragon? He held off an army of devils singlehandedly. Wolf girl or not he would show his opponent no mercy.

Fetch stood in the waiting area as the arena announcer fired up the crowds.

"Its time for the final battle, fight fans! We've had some surprises and interesting battles today haven't we? From the blue pit , we have from parts unknown...THE MIGHTY INSECTOR!...this warrior came from nowhere and has demolished all his foes...where did this stranger come from? Is he a man, an orc , a tiefling? Maybe if he wins he will tell us his tale, for now 3 cheers for the invincible insect man! "

Fetch frowned as the crowd started to chant Insector , Insector , Insector. He needed a new arena name. Maybe he could finally cash in on his reputation and go as the Warmaster .

"For his opponent, from the red pit, she is a veteran of the arena. She was champion a few months ago, but fell to the grand champion, she's been fighting her way back up the ranks ,but now Insector stands in her way. Everyone welcome everybody's favorite man hating amazon, from the wood of despair , the sexy, the ruthless, the brutal, the vicious WOLF GIRL! "

The crowd erupted into boos. Fetch didn't understand arena politics but he was clearly the favorite and his opponent was the villain. A young woman on a massive dog entered the massive arena. Fetch could tell she was an elf, and seemed to favor the bow. Both her , and her mount wore stylized wolf masks. She hesitated and paused when she entered the arena and faced Fetch. She turned her mount around and tried to leave, but a massive steel grate fell and blocked her path. Fetch thought she seemed unnerved by his presence.

Fetch shook his head, "Poor thing is probably like Joggo. She knows she over matched. ". Fetch resolved not to smack her around too much. Maybe just kill her dog, and break her legs or something. Fetch didn't normally think such violent thoughts but the atmosphere and the cheers of the arena were infectious. The thought of his winnings was also a strong motivator. He wondered if Hoagli would let him come back tomorrow.

Wolf Girl's mount snarled at Fetch . The beast did not have cold feet like its rider had. Fetch would make this quick, but still provide a sight for the crowd. He intoned the prayer of blades and surrounded himself with a barrier of swords. With his barrier intact he summoned a massive bear to do his bidding.

Wolf girl fired arrows at Fetch but his magical defenses easily deflected them. The dog jumped towards the barrier, and Fetch thought it was going to be easier then he thought. Fetch gaped as the dog timed the slashing blades, and flew through the barrier avoiding the blades. The bear was ready though, and it crashed into the dog knocking it on its side. Wolf girl herself jumped off her grappling mount, she had abandoned her bow and sprang towards Fetch with longsword and dagger in hand. She was fast , but Fetch had often sparred with his wife , which was the embodiment of speed. Fetch anticipated her swings, and fell back. He fought defensively and waited for an opening. After a few swings, the elf overextended herself. Fetch stepped in and brought his hammer crashing into her side. The elf gave a pained shriek , and slashed wildly at the cleric. Her sword missed but the dagger dug deep into the clerics leg.

Fetch ignored the small blade. The elf was on all fours attempting to recover from the hammer blow, but Fetch gave her a swift Ymir style kick to the stomach. The crowd roared in approval to his vicious technique. The kick caused wolf girl to briefly leave the ground and she gave another pained cry while coughing blood. Fetch didn't appreciate the fact she had disrupted his plans for a flashy win. The cleric prefer to have beaten her with his spells, but she forced him into hand to hand. He decided to salvage the battle and to just finish her with using only weapon strikes.

"Sorry wolf girl. Nothing personal, but its just business. ", said Fetch as he readied to finish off his opponent.

Wolf girl knew she was beat, "Make it quick..Fetch", she said with a gasp.

Fetch hadn't expect her to recognize him, but he didn't care. He knew he was semi famous, and it was about time he took advantage of it. He readied an overhead swing to her back. It wouldn't kill her, but it would most likely paralyze her. He hoped she had enough money to get the arena clerics to patch her up after this. He soaked in the crowds cheer once more , motioning for them to roar louder. The crowd responded and Fetch prepared his attack. He gave his best war cry as he brought his hammer down onto Wolf girl's back.

His eyes met her's through her mask as the hammer came crashing down. Her soft green eyes were wet with tears. Not tears of pain or humiliation but tears of disappointment. For a split second , Fetch wondered what the hell was he doing. He didn't inflict pain on others for the enjoyment of others and definitely not for cash , but here he was swinging his hammer at a downed opponent. Was money worth this ? Were all his previous heroics and sacrifices, just a prelude to this arena? He never considered himself a bully but he was considering the maximum shock value for the crowd a few moments ago. Fetch turned away at the last second. A moment of recognition suddenly struck him as he recognized the green eyes, but he could not stop the force of his hammer. It was a glancing blow but it still drove her into the ground. He could feel her bones and ribs crack as her frail elven body was crushed by the arena hammer.

Fetch could not believe what he had done. He dropped his hammer and attended to Nara. He could not tell right away if she was dead or not, but began intoning the strongest healing spell he had. A growl from behind him, and the pain of sharp teeth in his shoulder broke his spell. He was tossed like a rag doll and thrown several feet away. Fetch could see Cushi snarling and guarding his fallen master. The bear Fetch had summoned was defeated and slowly fading away.

Fetch did not want to kill the dog, but it stood in his way to heal the elf. "How ironic", he thought. A few seconds ago he was considering how best to dispatch her, now he was thinking how to save her.

The cleric knew he did not have time to dispatch Cushi quickly so invoked a powerful healing pulse. The dog was maddened by what Fetch had done to his master, and pounced upon him. The force of his blow knocked both through his barrier of blades. The blades hacked both mercilessly as Fetch lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Fetch had always been proud of his deeds and the things he had accomplished, but right now he felt more ashamed then he had ever felt before. He rested on the simple bed, as Tyris attended his wounds.<p>

He looked at his wife , but couldn't bare her gentle gaze. He resolved to not repeat today's events. "We obeyed your orders. We lost Dietrich somewhere , but the rest of us followed hidden or invisible. We weren't sure what was going on , but saw you were fighting in the arena."

Tyris stroked his hair , she sensed Fetch's wounds were deeper then the one his barrier and the dog inflicted .

"So? Is the big tough, elf slapping warrior, the mighty Insector, awake yet?", asked the familiar voice of Surry from the across the room.

Tyris nodded .

"Can I have a few words with him in private?", asked the half elf.

Tyris nodded again and left the room.

Fetch waited for the series of insults and admonishments that would soon come from his daughters lips. He deserved them, and he wouldn't protest .

Surry waited patiently as Tyris left, and closed the door behind her.

"That was awesome!", Surry said in a happy hushed voice." You managed to almost win, then pull off some stupid shit, and get your ass kicked by your own barrier ! We weren't sure how you were gonna lose to a girl riding a dog, but you managed to do it while still looking legit."

Baalphzon appeared out of her pack and gave a big toothy grin. "Your share is 5 k. Let me just say , you are a greater thespian then I give you credit for, its an honor to work for you."

"Is Nara ok?",asked Fetch . The two gamblers had no clue to whom he was referring too. "Is wolf girl ok?", he corrected himself.

"Oh yeah , that lucky skank is fine. Seems she had some healing magic up her sleeve or something. It was hard to see with that barrier of yours up. She called off the wolf as it mauled you ,and left. These gladiators really need to make more dramatic exits. She got her scripts mixed up or something. I was watching the award ceremony and she was crying and sobbing as she took her trophy and gold. Its suppose to be the other way around...Anyways good work , I didn't think anyone still alive in my family was competent at being devious but you changed that opinion.", Surry said almost giggling.

Fetch looked dejected. "I don't want the money. Its tainted. Give my winnings to charity or something. Take this money too, its what I won earlier. "

Surry and Baalphzon looked at Fetch wondering what was going on. Baalphzon was the first to speak " Errr...how about we only split it two ways?"

Fetch's stare silenced him, "Ok..Ok...I'll find some orphans or veteran society to donate to."

The cleric waved them away and rested wearily on his bed. He was such a disappointment. Not only to himself, but to Nara. He thought about trying to find her and explain his actions, but he didn't think he could face her. He had no explanation for his deeds today. He thought he followed a strict moral code, but he knew it was a big lie. He thought he was better then this, but apparently he only did good deeds and lived an honorable life when it was convenient.

A soft hand brushed his hair. He knew it was Tyris. He felt comforted by her touch. She drew close and whispered in his ear. "Its alright, I know you can do better. ". Fetch didn't know if she meant do better in the arena or in life in general.

He whispered back, "I promise... I will do better...I have to do better..."


	36. Chapter 36

Fetch put on his armor slowly as Tyris patiently waited for him. There was an oppressive sense of loss around him, and that seemed to puzzle the bard. Fetch had been beaten numerous times in the past, but until today, his will was never broken. Today his body and his spirit seemed defeated.

"Are you ok?", asked the normally quiet Tyris. She sat next to him and studied his face carefully."Do you want to talk about it?"

Despite being together for almost 3 years, Fetch seldom talked freely with his wife. It was a strange arrangement but it had served them well. Tyris was normally secretive of her past, and Fetch respected her privacy. Besides battle and the bed they shared, they had little in common. The few times they tried to talk it had always been awkward. Fetch didn't mind, he enjoyed the company of Tyris, awkward or not. Fetch sometimes grew frustrated at how little they spoke , and secretly wished it was different. The fact that she offered to initiate a conversation should have been a welcome event for the Cleric, but he waved her away instead.

"Not now, maybe another time .", answered Fetch.

Tyris nodded and held the cleric's hand as they walked out of the dressing room. It was a common gesture from the bard. Hugging, touching, kissing and hand holding were the ways she most commonly communicated.

An extremely large and broad dwarf blocked their exit, and motioned towards Fetch. He began clawing the air, and licking his beard. It was strange behavior and baffled the cleric.

"I think he's suppose to be a cat.", replied Tyris after carefully studying the dwarf. "I think he wants us to follow."

Fetch shrugged, and the pair followed the odd dwarf. Instead of going through twisting and concealed passages, they walked through busy corridors. Accountants, money changers, and promoters seemed busy throughout the hall. The people gave a wide berth to the large dwarf . Eventually they reached the largest office of the corridor. They were ushered in by a large half elven woman.

* * *

><p>"You were great ! ", cried Hoaglie as they entered, "I have people asking when you are fighting next! So...can I sign you up for next week, this weekend, how about tomorrow?"<p>

Fetch shook his head and gave a faint smile, "Sorry Hoaglie, I appreciate the opportunity you've given me but I've had enough of this arena . "

"Fighting for money depresses him.", added Tyris as she held onto Fetch's arm. Fetch had not expected her to speak, but was surprised at how true and to the point she was.

"Ahh, your little woman I take it?", asked Hoaglie as Fetch nodded in reply," Can you excuse us for a second, I need a little time alone with your husband. PigIron here will show you around."

Tyris looked at Fetch, and he reluctantly nodded. The broad dwarf lead the bard outside of the room.

Hoaglie smiled and waited, till he heard a small ringing on his desk. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN , YOU QUIT! I thought you needed cash, this is the perfect opportunity. Its win win for both of us. Listen son, you have talent, you were unlucky today , you should have mopped up Wolf girl! "

Fetch winced at the mention of wolf girl and Hoaglie paused and gave a crooked smile. "Ahh I get it, you don't like beating up girls. Hey that's cool. We can sign you up to guys only matches. But that pretty much means you won't have any chance becoming grand champion, unless someone un thrones Ulla first. But really, your in the military, I thought they taught you guys to kill people of both sexes with equal opportunity.",

Fetch shook his head," Its not like that...Wolf Girl ..I think I know her. I didn't recognize her at first, but when I was about to finish her off I saw her eyes..." Fetch wasn't sure why he was revealing this . He had failed to mention this to his wife, but openly told this greasy dwarf.

Hoaglie looked at Fetch and studied him carefully, it did not seemed he believed his story. He flipped through some of his notes then he nodded. "Ahh ok...the green eyes right. I forgot she had them. Pretty rare eye color , I bet she's the only elf in Grom that has them. I mean how many pure bred elves in Grom are there? 5000? 4000? ...not much. Most of them are those fat porker half elves. ". Hoaglie stopped and seemed annoyed at himself ."Sorry about that last remark Ms Brown." , he said into a metal cone on his desk.

Fetch agreed besides Nara, almost all the sylvan folk he had met had a trace of human blood in them. He heard in remote villages , pure elves were the norm, but in the main human cities their lineage was diluted.

Hoaglie sat back in his chair, his fingers lightly played against each other," I see...I see...So this Wolfgirl is a friend of yours ? Well guess I can't change your mind then. I thank you for your efforts and you are welcome anytime back to the arena. "

Fetch bowed to the dwarf and made his way to the door. As he was about to leave Hoaglie shouted into a metal cone on his desk. It was attached to a taunt wire that ran towards the wall, and through a hole through it." Ms. Brown, please give Insector and his wife some arena passes, and next week's brochures. Throw in a 100 gold drinking tab and some of those giant leaf fingers ."

Fetch exited the room, and a large half elven woman smiled and gave him a small ornate box. Inside the box was indeed 10 tickets that read" good anytime except champion and grand champion matches". Also a gold ribbon, promising 100 gold of the finest spirits and liquors in Lueders and a red ribbon which would let one exchange it for 2 giant leaf fingers from any arena gift shop. Finally a brochure about the arena. It explained the history of the coliseum, the schedule, the regular and special events, and the current roster of permanent gladiators.

Fetch marched back into the room under the protest of the large half elf. He slammed the door and threw the brochure onto Hoaglie's desk. He pointed out a crude sketch of Wolfgirl, there was a caption under it. " Wolfgirl : the fighting elven slave , Fights Mondays and Fridays. Times subject to change if death or injury occurs."

"How did she become a slave to the arena! She wasn't a slave a few months ago! Is there some shady kidnapping scheme going on here. ", demanded Fetch. He could feel this area was protected by the same antimagic he felt earlier. He didn't care. He would rip up this office and crush the dwarf in front of him.

"Whoa...whoa...careful big guy. Calm down , let me explain. First off, we are a legit buisness. We make so much money here, even the Royal Adventurers' are jealous. We don't need to resort to a "shady kidnapping scheme" to get gladiators. The last thing we need is leverage against us so that the Royal tax collectors and Adventurers would coming knocking on our doors for a bigger cut. Although we do deal extensively with slaves, this one is a special case. Seems she needed a lot of cash really fast. Some religious cult thing or something. Anyways she volunteered to sell herself into slavery and fight in the arena. It seemed pretty risky at first, but the crowd hates her, which means they love her! Any reaction is a good reaction you see. ", explained Hoaglie.

Fetch wanted to smash the smiling dwarf in the face, but calmly released his anger. He wasn't sure who he should be mad at. "So she will keep fighting...till..."

Hoaglie stretched back on his chair again, "Till she can fight no more...then we will sell her to recover our money back. If she's still alive ."

"Can I see her? I want to talk to her ? please...", Fetch uttered. He knew this was a bad idea, but he couldn't leave her like this.

Hoaglie studied the cleric's face. Reading people was required in his profession. He knew right away Fetch had feelings for Wolfgirl. He wasn't sure how far they extended but he knew that the cleric was right where he wanted him. " Of course , shall I summon Pigiron to bring your little woman as well? It will be my pleasure to escort you both to her."

Fetch shook his head and Hoaglie knew he had him, "No, I want to see her alone ."

* * *

><p>Hoaglie led Fetch towards the dressing room area. Adjacent to those rooms, was an area that seemed more like a jail or a zoo then a dormitory. Monsters from different parts of the world was housed in cramped cages. Fetch could identify a mammoth, a tiger, an owl bear, a griffon, even a giant in the first area of cages. Fetch noted that they seemed quite thin and despondent. He wondered if the animals here were as crazed as the ones outside, or did the antimagic field here prevent the madness. A bestial woman with feathery wings and a large snake tail thrashed madly at the cleric as he walked by. Fetch shuddered as he saw the crazed look of the creature.<p>

The next area held more humanoid monsters. Bugbears, orcs, even some lizard men and yuan ti were imprisoned here. The captives here seemed bigger then the ones he encountered outside the arena. He suspected that the arena trainers here valued how fearsome they looked as well as their martial skills. Fetch went past more cages with infernal looking creatures in them. He recognized a bone devil, a bearded devil, and 4 of those legion devils, He stopped by one of the cages and signaled Hoaglie to stop.

He stared at an oddly familiar woman in the cage. She was lying on a bed of straw, had long blonde hair and her head was hung low . The prisoner's neck was collared by a silver chain connected to her cage and she had large black feathery wings that were torn, broken and bandaged. She wore a seductive chain and leather harness , that seemed too tight and served no purpose then to show off her figure.

"Dahana?", Fetch said to the creature in surprise. He remembered Surry had defeated and captured her, before the Goldtooths were routed by Duke Ari's legion. They tried to use her as a negotiation tool, but the Duke cast her aside instead. The last he recalled, Olive had ordered the infernal prisoners they had taken to be slain if a buyer was not found for them. Fetch recalled placing Baalphzon in charge of the "relocation" project but he had not followed up with it. Fetch assumed they would be sold to a wizard or a noble to guard their treasure or something. He looked at the other infernals imprisoned here, then realized all of them were his prisoners once.

The erinyes looked up when he said her name and nodded. "Greetings Warmaster, I would stand and salute you , but the last battle and my subsequent humiliation afterwards...was draining. "

Fetch could see her face was gaunt , and despite his lack of medical training could tell she was recently energy drained. "I'm sorry...I didn't realize Baalphzon had sold you all to fight to your deaths. I expected...I'm not sure what I expected."

Dahana weakly smiled," Its a blessing really. As soldiers of the legions of hell, we expect nothing but death if we are defeated. Baalphzon gave us hope , however slim. ...Till next time we meet.", she nodded at him then closed her eyes to rest from her wounds, both real and phantom.

Hoaglie shrugged, "Don't mind her, she's one of our top attractions. She can take a beating ...I mean a real beating, and be ready to fight again in a few days. She's just whiney cus one of the succubus beat her yesterday. Did the old charm thing, and humiliated and degraded her in the arena. The crowd loves that shit. "...Hoaglie turned to Dahana and yelled. " Do better next time, then you won't have to feel like shit. A warrior erinyes losing to a slutty succubus...SHAMEFUL!"

Fetch was speechless, he followed Hoaglie to the next area. Some of the infernals looked at him with fear, others hatred , but most gave blank soulless stares as he walked past them.

They finally reached the last slave pens. Fetch could tell the more "human" slaves were kept here. These people weren't like Joggo who fought on his own free will. They were forced or conscripted to fight . Their deaths were measured by the gold they would bring and the reaction the crowd gave them.

The slaves seemed to be in 2 groups. Expendables and Valuable. The expendables composed of various half starved and half mad slaves. Fetch knew from Hakon's brief history lessons , that slave markets were illegal in Grom. General Maximillian and the lady Delsenora spent many years to finally outlaw them . However due to Grom's emphasis on personal property, the act of owning slaves was not illegal. The law just meant slaves were no longer sold inside Grom. Long lived slaves like elves, dwarves and half elves remained enslaved until their master released them or if they could pay for their freedom. Also slaves bought outside of Grom were still considered "legal" property. Although it was a simple loop hole, it was an expensive way to bypass the law due to the taxes and tariffs on foreign slaves. Finally people could volunteer to become slaves themselves. Typically people who owed a lot of money to debtors or through taxes to the government were given several choices. One was to work out a suitable repayment plan, the other was forced labor for a small wage, and finally the debt could be absolved if one submitted to slavery. It was the Grommish equivalent to other nation's bankruptcy laws.

Fetch looked at the expendable slaves, and shuddered as he recognized a few of them . He had pummeled a few with his hammer in an earlier match that day. He thought nothing of their past or their circumstances, at the time they were just obstacles in his way to get his prize money. Shame weighed heavily on the cleric.

The other group were the valuable slaves. These seem like highly trained Gladiators to Fetch . He could tell the arena masters typically gave them customized gear , complete with fearsome masks and weapons. They seemed treated much better then the other slaves, but Fetch knew in the end they were just commodities to people like Hoaglie.

Several of the gladiators saw the dwarf escort the cleric and wondered who he was. Fetch was unrecognizable without the silly armor and the insect helm. He seemed like a typical Grommish captain , albeit a bit taller , and with a hammer instead of a club.

The pair passed a few curtained cells. Grunts and moans came from some of them. Others sobs and crying. Hoaglie smiled, "Certain patrons pay extra for special alone time with their favorite arena heroes and heroines."

Fetch was appalled. Did he fight Dalton's hordes just to keep places like this safe? His loathing for the arena even greater. He considered going berserk at that moment. He knew he could probably kill Hoaglie, but considered how many guards he would need to kill to escape. He carefully weighed the options , then suddenly the dwarf stopped.

"Ahh, here we are.", said Hoaglie, unaware of how close his life came to ending. He signaled one of the keepers, to draw up curtains around the cell. "As a favor to you, she's all yours for 15 minutes, on the house ", the dwarf said with a smile.

Fetch was sick to the stomach, but entered the cell anyways. He needed to find out what was going on before he made his move.

The cell was not cramped like the infernals or the rabble's. It was comfortable, with a bed and even had a table and chair. An elf wearing a wolf mask with extensive bandages in her midsection sat on her bed. She wore a wolf mask. She remained silent as Fetch walked in . She adverted her gaze from him as he walked up.

Fetch stared at the elf sitting on her bed. He wasn't sure what to say. He knelt down and gently grasped her mask. She shivered and turned away, but remained motionless as he lifted the mask off her face.

"I knew you would come , eventually .", said Nara. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I...I... I'm sorry."

Fetch exclaimed ,"Sorry for what? What happened to you! I have so many questions!"

Nara looked up with despondent green eyes, "Sorry I fled and left you to those goblins, sorry I squandered the money you gave me. Sorry I didn't let you end my miserable life. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here. Its my own doing . I don't regret making it. I've made so many wrong decisions in my life , selfish destructive decisions. This is the only thing I've done in my life that is noble. "

Fetch was confused and angry, "What do you mean noble? You fight for a greedy piece of shit dwarf so he can make money off your suffering and the suffering of others! "

"Cough, cough...curtains...thin...can hear you...cough .cough "...replied a dwarvish voice behind the curtain.

Nara nodded, "I know you won't understand this, but I did this for a higher calling. Self sacrifice for the greater good. You might think I'm being stupid and silly, and I probably am, but this act seems to give my life meaning."

Fetch was mad, did Hoaglie brainwash her or something. He counted to three, and tried to remain calm. He sat on the chair by her bed. "Ok...I'm not understanding this one bit...explain it to me please."

Nara paused and thought silently, Fetch was about to ask her again more forcefully when she took a deep breath and told her tale. " I fled from the Darkriver horde, and abandoned you. I should have stayed by your side and fought, but I was afraid. I'm sorry, I'm not a hero like you or your friends. I knew Karlston , McDunnalds and Baltar's Port were in real danger of falling so I fled to the south in shame. My original plan was to go to Barkwark, and enroll in the Bladesinger collage but it didn't feel right. That money came from you , and I left you to the goblins. I remember glancing back and saw they had you down and were swarming your body. That image still haunts me... Anyways, I squandered the money foolishly here, hoping to drown out that painful memory. Lotus, dwarf root , alcohol, various illegal narcotics ,dark illusions and other sinister pleasures...I used them all but found found no relief. I was trapped in a spiraling descent of self loathing and self destruction. It was not a good time. In my darkest hour though, something called to me. Incredibly a sacred elven tree of life had somehow grew in this blight of a city. It drew me out of the darkness, and gave me hope in my life. It made me recognize all my faults, and the bad decisions I had made in my life. It was my salvation, it was a fresh start. Many elves flocked to it, but the Grommers claimed it was on public property. The neighborhood complained about the "noise" and the loitering and someone in the bureaucracy decided to cut it down. We pleaded for them not to, but these damned Grommers and their personal property laws were unbending. We were told if we wanted to save our tree, we would have to buy the local plot and the surrounding properties around it. As you know, elves are not a rich people. We are mostly wanderers and not merchants. The elven community pooled its resources but we were significantly short of our goal. I prayed to the tree for guidance , but others and myself knew sacrifices had to be made. We all sold our possessions to raise funds to save the tree. When that wasn't enough some of us sold ourselves to the arena to raise the final funds necessary to secure the hill. I am a fair combatant and I know my body is ... pleasing to humans ...so I did my part . The other elves told us they would raise money to release us , but I knew it would not come to pass. They would have enough problems paying the damnable Grommish taxes on the hill. The others and myself resigned ourselves to our fate. Since then, we ..."

"Times up !", said Hoagli as he drew the curtain back. Fetch flashed him a terrifying glare that quickly changed the dwarfs mind.

"Oh never mind...my hour glass is fast it seems. A few more minutes won't hurt anyone.", Hoaglie said apologetically. There were few things that scared the dwarf. Lord Kerr was one, his good friend the Tax Collector Nayra was another, Fetch and his murderous stare was now the third.

Nara welcomed the interruption and continued," since then , we have fought in this arena. Of the elves that volunteered only a handful remains. I know you won't agree or even understand what we did, but its the only selfless thing I had ever done. My life has been one empty and lonely experience after another. For the first time, I felt I've done something for the benefit of others ...something that gives my life purpose."

Fetch listened , he wanted to yell at Nara for being stupid, but his anger drained from him. He wondered how long it took her to be brainwashed by this tree cult. He wanted to blame and pummel Hoaglie but knew he wasn't responsible. He was just another miserable greedy Grommer, amongst an ocean of them . He already knew what was responsible for the fate of his dear friend.

Fetch got up from the chair , and walked to Nara. He lifted her chin up and their eyes met. "I will fix this.", he said solemnly and left the cell.

Nara shook her head, "No, I don't need your pity. I knew fully well what I did. Please don't complicate your life over this. You have your own life to worry about, ...your woman... I don't need you to be a white knight . "

Fetch didn't answer.

The cleric grimly followed Hoaglie back to his office. He wasn't interested in talking along the way. When they reached his office, he broke his silence."Tell me how much it will cost to buy Nara, Wolfgirl's freedom. Also tell me how much to end "special" visits to her until I raise enough funds."

Hoagli nodded, and secretly smiled," We paid quite a large sum for her you know, and she's just beginning to pay dividends for us. The crowd really hates her you know, its hard to find someone with that much rapport with the crowd"

Fetch grew impatient "A number please.."

Hoaglie pretended to write some numbers and do calculations, "25,000 gold. 500 gold a week to stop her special visits."

Fetch reeled from the number, even if he was able to coerce Baalphzon and his daughter to help with this cause , he was still 10,000 short. He could start adventuring again, but that took some time, and he didn't know this area. He wouldn't know where the valuable ruins were. He sat thinking of the various ways he could raise the cash.

Hoaglie shook his head as he looked at the bewildered youth. He clearly did not have the funds and the dwarf knew it. The number he made up was an arbitrary number, he already knew the cleric would not be able to raise it, he knew what he wanted. The dwarf walked up to the poster with his pay scales and coughed.

Fetch sighed," Do you have room for me in any fights tomorrow?"

Hoaglie gave a dramatic gasp and tried not to laugh, he recovered and stated, "I'm sure we could work out something."

* * *

><p>Tyris and Pigiron met Fetch at the main entry way of the arena. Pigiron had several bruises and some fresh bloody bandages but he seemed happy . Tyris was sharing a laugh with the strange dwarf as they entered. Pigiron bowed to Fetch when he finished escorting the bard. He gave a mock battle stance to Tyris who quickly returned it as well. A few mock punches between the two and laughter from the bard followed. Pigiron pointed to Tyris , waved and left.<p>

"That's an odd fellow.", said Tyris still smiling, " Not only is he mute...but he can only communicate in cat ...ummm I'm not sure how to explain...but its really bizarre."

Fetch nodded blankly at his wife. His mind was deep in thought. He was planning so many things at once. He needed to talk to Surry and Baalphzon . Fetch tried to summon the imp, and he replied they would be back soon. He got the feeling Surry and Trip was with him. He decided he would plot with them later then.

"Ahhh Captain Fetch...there you are ...I've been looking all around for you! ", said a familiar sneering voice," I hope your diversion in the arena was enjoyable, pity that you lost,...it seems your reputation was inflated after all . You still have an appointment to see Lord Kerr. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Fetch turned and saw the architect of today's diversion. Zahzon complete with villainous billowing robes. Behind him was a black ebon giant, and a small group of guards. The guards did not look like they were associated with the army or the militia. They looked better equipped , wore no insignia, and most seemed itching to fight.

Tyris senses the hostility of the man and took a step back and vanished from sight. Even though she wasn't by Fetch's side, he felt safer when she wasn't seen. He didn't have to worry about her, and she could strike their foes if the need arose.

"Are you deaf? Come now...Kerr is waiting.", demanded the summoner.

Before he left the arena. Hoaglie gave Fetch some pointers on how to raise money faster in the arena. The most important was image and the ability to work the crowd. An average gladiator could make more money then an elite gladiator just by inciting the crowd to bet for or against him. Even boring matches could be interesting if the gladiator could provoke the spectators. Fetch knew that his friend Frank would probably be better at this then he was, but he thanked the dwarf for the advice. Now standing before Zahzon, he decided to try some of his swagger on him.

"Look , you dress wearing wimp. Its late. I'm tired, and I don't like your face. I'm not following you to Lord Kerr today. Go make an appointment or something. I was perfectly willing to meet the Commander Governor earlier, but it seems someone, namely you, directed me to the arena. Now bad stuff happened there, but I'm not going to blame you for it, but I do blame you for wasting my time.. So get lost!", said Fetch. He regretted his speech. It sounded pretty lame now that he thought about it. He would have to write down his lines later and practice them .

"You accuse me ? For your little side adventure? The accusation is ridiculous as it is unfounded. Don't think your previous victory over me has me intimidated. Ahazin here has adapted to your spells. He's evolved to be something even your pathetic magic will have trouble dealing with. "

"That's fine, I still have my hammer, I can beat him down with this. ", replied Fetch. Despite Hoaglie being a slimy , manipulative, and greedy dwarf, he trusted him more then the summoner in front of him. He also didn't think the giant was immune to his prayers, but was happy to let Zahzon think so. If it came to blows , he would attempt a few spells first to test the creature's resistances.

"That sounds like a challenge. I see you won't be cooperative and come meet our lord. ", sighed Zahzon melodramatically . His disappointed look soon turned into a big smile. "Looks like we have to resort to fisticuffs."

"Wait a minute here...No one picks on Fetch except me. ", interrupted a shrill voice.

Fetch looked and saw Surry, Dietrich , Trip and Baalphzon arrive. Trip was barely visible as he was carrying a large sleeping puppy almost as big as himself . He looked comical with his two small wood and metal feet sticking out from the beast.

"Sorry for the delay Fetch, we saw Dietrich by the gate. He was being introduced first hand to the Grommish tax system. ", smiled Surry, " The big guy here seemed way over his head, so I had to bail him out."

"How can people survive under this oppression? How do they live?", mumbled a still shocked Dietrich.

"Don't worry big guy...you'll pay me back somehow.", said Surry while gazing at the knight's ass.

"In the mean time, no one messes with Fetch here OK? Especially not some two bit hoodlum wannabe mage . Fetch only deals with the big fish, small eels and bottom feeders go through me first.", smiled the half elf.

Fetch smiled at Surry's bravado and an odd sense of parental pride struck him. She would be better suited for the arena then himself. He was not only proud of her defense of him, but also wanted to see what she was capable of. He had sparred with her on many occasions and seen her on the battlefield, but had never seen the half elf in a magical duel . He decided to let her have some fun, and watch.

Zahzon laughed," This pathetic excuse for an elf wishes to challenge me? HAH I shall enjoy this. I will make you eat those words as I look down on your beaten body. " , he motioned his men to back off.

Dietrich and Trip also fell back. Baalphzon flew to Fetch's shoulder and landed heavily on it. Even though the arena was mostly closed a small crowd gathered to watch. Even a few guards came to watch the contest. It was normally forbidden to fight openly on the streets, but since Zahzon was a participant no one dared question it. They knew there was going to be some blood soon.

"Break this up, break this up!", cried Hoaglie as he saw the growing crowd outside his arena" Fights should happen in the arena, we aren't responsible for spectator deaths or injury outside...oh wait..Zahzon its you. Very well, keep it quick".

Hoaglie saw Fetch and walked his way ,"I hope the elf kicks the shit out of that punk.", he whispered to the cleric as he stood by his side.

Zahzon stood at one side of the circle. His hand grasped a glowing staff , his dark robes billowing from an unseen robe. Behind him was his dark giant Ahazin. He was a massive multi armed creature with ebony skin and iron armor. He gazed impassively at the crowds around him. Opposite them was Surry. She had bow in hand, and wore dark leather armor. At her side was a exquisite looking elven scimitar. She looked everything like one of the feared elven warmages from legend.

"Hey , is your giant involved in this? I thought it was going to be one on one?", asked Surry before the battle began.

"Second thoughts wench? You will rue the day you refer to those of the summoner profession as wannabe mages. You are free to summon whatever beasts your magics can conjure. ", boasted Zahzon.

A thin cruel smiled came to Surry's lip, she nodded and waited for the battle to start.

The crowd waited patiently. Finally Hoaglie shouted ,"Just start already!"

Zahzon began an incantation and a cloud of insects flew from his hands, while Surry gave a fierce whistle. Ahazin roared and charged the halfelf. The crowd gasped as the creature seemed unstoppable as the ground shook in his wake. He took but 3 steps when suddenly he paused . A whistling sound was growing progressively louder. Zahzon and the giant briefly looked for the source of the noise, when suddenly a blue grey comet fell from the heavens and struck the giant. The entire street shook under the impact as a dust cloud appeared where the giant once stood. A silhouette of a horse was the first thing anyone saw. It stood atop the broken form of the giant and it had chunks of black flesh in its jaws. It snorted in triumph. Zahzon was visibly shaken with the destruction of his giant. His insects somehow disappeared during the confusion. He gasped as the link between his guardian was painfully severed.

Surry walked past the horse calmly while intoning incantations, "Show off..", she whispered with a smile as she walked past the horse. She walked past the battlefield till she stood above the mage. People noticed that the dust seemed to stop before it reached the crowd , as if an invisible barrier blocked it.

"Some mage's go for the flashy kill, but I do what works. First off , don't think of running, this area is blocked off both physically and magically. Also , don't rely on your lame protection magics. I stripped them a few moments ago along with your pathetic bugs. ", she said to the summoner as she aimed an arrow at him.

Zahzon intoned a brief escape spell, and realized that half elf was correct when nothing happened, "You don't dare do this...I'm the envoy of Lord Lueders... I surrender, you win! Release me!", he said frozen in fear as his attention focused on the arrow.

"Oh , I won alright. I won before we even started, but the crowd wants a show. So I'll give you a choice I can shoot you now with my bow , and depending on my aim, you might survive. Or I summon tentacles and rape your ass for the crowd to watch. You will definitely survive that, but you might walk funny for awhile afterwards . ", she said with a cocky laugh.

"I don't want to die...", whispered the summoner. He knew Lord Kerr would not raise him from the dead for his failure, and he had doubts his "followers" would do the same.

"UGGGH...nooooo...ARRRRGGGGG ...not there...YEEEEKKKKK... be gentle...GLUP...ARRRGGG..."

Fetch covered Trips eyes, as he turned away himself.

Dietrch was stunned by the sight ahead of him but could not turn away, " Is that tentacle doing what I think its doing? ... Oh my god...Thats not natural!...Not his mouth! NO!...Is he swallowing...Dear Lord!...What's it doing to his ass!..."

A tentacle dropped a small pouch into the half elfs hand from the squirming summoner . Surry calmly slung her bow as she walked back to Fetch. She was disappointed she didn't get to show off her archery skills. She wanted to show the cleric what she could do with bow he had given her.

Baalphzon pointed at the half elf,"Hey if you ever need a familiar , I'm available. "

Hoaglie whispered to Fetch, " Hey you think we can sign her up for the morning show?"

* * *

><p>Trip asked a couple of short hairy creatures . They hooted , grunted, then pointed to an inn. Trip thanked the pair and directed the group to the establishment the creatures pointed out.<p>

Fetch had seen many strange creatures before, but had not recognized the hairy beasts that Trip talked to.

"Hey , you wanted an inn. I just did what anybody with any streetwise would do. I asked a pair of halflings.", shrugged Trip.

"Wait...those are halflings? They looked more like miniature bugbears...but they were kind of cute looking, almost like teddy bears or something.", Fetch replied.

Trip sighed, "Yes ...those are halflings. They are from the shire of Hendor. I've gone through this before. Those guys are the right height , wear no shoes, and love to eat. That makes them halflings. "

Trip turned to the pair and waved good bye to them, "Eee chee waa maa!"

Fetch and his companions made their way to the tavern . There was no shortages of taverns and inns by the arena, but the group trusted the local halflings advice. The food and drink were excellent and they merrily talked about the days events. The cleric was about to ask for his share of the winnings from earlier, but Baalphzon proudly stated that he donated the money to the tiefling orphanage fund. Fetch was hoping for a normal orphanage, but upon reflection was happy with the imps decision. Tiefling children were amongst the most unwanted despised half breeds in the land, if anyone needed help they would. Fetch was also pleasantly surprised when he was informed that Hoaglie had their tab covered , despite his dislike for the dwarf , he treated his associates well. Dietrich was lost and confused in this city. Fetch nodded he was the same way when he first came to Baltar's port. It was agreed he would tag along till he got his bearings and could resume his quest.

"What is our agenda for tomorrow?", asked Trip as he played with the large wolf puppy.

Fetch sighed,"Well my to do list is getting bigger and bigger. We still have to get to Veb and drop off Ackerberg's package. Also I still need to claim my estates and report for duty at the barracks. I should get around to meet with Lord Kerr as well, he probably won't be too happy. I know I said I was going to quit the arena, but I have a few matches booked for tomorrow. Also something else has come up...something possibly dangerous...I might need all your help ."

The group was intrigued by his request. Trip hopped on a chair and waited patiently. Surry's ears perked up as she listened intently. Dietrich was still confused and listened aptly. Baalphzon grinned evilly and lazily curled his tail around the cleric's shoulder. Even Tyris seemed intrigue as she drew closer to Fetch.

Fetch nodded at his group,"It has come to my attention , there's an evil cult in the city. It's been brain washing elves and making them sell themselves into slavery. It is my aim to smash it and literally burn it to the root. For lack of a better name, I'll call it the cult of the Tree of Life and I will not rest easily till its destroyed!"


	37. Chapter 37

Fetch was suppose to meet Lord Kerr for breakfast.

He was surprised that a messenger arrived with the invitation at his inn. The cleric fully believed that Governor would react negatively to the treatment Zahzon received last night. Regardless he agreed with the meeting anyways. Fetch had no fear of the Governor Knight Supreme Lord Grace Commander or whatever title he gave himself. He had faced demonlords, archdevils, and ancient dragons. Meeting a bureaucrat did not seem like a dire situation.

After he received the message, he thought to at least attempt to make the appointment. It was a group effort to get him ready , almost an assembly line . Trip had his uniform cleaned and pressed . Fetch wasn't sure how he managed to do it so fast but it was accomplished in record time. Tyris managed to dress him in a smart fashion. Despite his military experience Fetch was more accustomed to dress for battle then dress formally . His wife even groomed his hair and facial stubble with a few quick slices with her dagger. Surry got him to the appointment on time. The streets of Lower Lueders was quite busy in the morning, but a literal hop and a skip from Pixietrampler got them there on time. Baalphzon changed shape to a small ferret, and rested in his pocket ready to offer him advice. Fetch was surprised he could change shapes so freely, he normally remained invisible to avoid sight. Despite the short notice for the meeting, Fetch had arrived early.

The staff were waiting patiently for the young Captain. Everything seemed readied for him. The cleric waited alone in the empty restaurant. The servers and hostess were all well mannered and stunningly beautiful. He gazed at the linen table cloths, the silver utensils, the porcelain plates and the rare wood furniture. The entire eatery screamed nobility and fortune.

Fetch waited, and waited, but Lord Kerr did not show up. He kept himself from growing bored by listening to Baalphzon's chatter.

"By the pale, look at this silverware...its not silverware at all...its mithral, halfling silver I believe is what your dimension calls this ."

"I think our server is a celestial of some sort. They look human but I can smell the righteousness on them. I wonder if they are coerced to work here, or do so on their own free will."

"I think they have some sort of air elementals or something to keep this place ventilated and cool. Maybe mephits , maybe they have a bralanni locked up . I wonder if we can get a locked up bralanni for your estate ."

"Hey check out this linen, I think its from Sigil. I wonder how high are dimensional tariffs here. "

After an hour of listening to the imp, Fetch had enough. He thanked the hostesses and asked her to pass his apologies to Kerr. The server told him that Lord Kerr was arriving in 5 minutes, and asked politely if he could wait a little longer. Fetch would normally have said no, but the hostess was quite polite , exotically pleasing to the eye and seemed to dread the consequences if he left. He reluctantly agreed to stay awhile longer.

"Your weakness once again proves your undoing.", scoffed Baalphzon mentally.

"What weakness? ", asked Fetch genuinely surprised. Was it the halfling silver? Maybe the linen? He wasn't sure what his familiar was talking about.

"HAH! Don't act innocent to me. Your weakness is women in distress. You didn't leave because you didn't want the hostess to get in trouble. If she was a bit more confident then you would have refused and left.", cackled the imp in his mind.

"That's nonsense. I don't think like that. I already have a beautiful wife, why would I bend over backwards for women in trouble.", Fetch thought , defending his actions.

"DOUBLE HAH! That proves my point. You can't hide your secrets from me. I know what and how you think. I know your deepest desires. Your relationship with Tyris proves my point. You don't see the Dancer of the flaming dragon or whatever they call her, you see a quiet messed up girl with a long list of mental problems. With your "friend" Brita, you don't see a high sorceress , or the mistress of the Lion Blade, you see a lonely single mother with father issues and messed up children. Speaking of your daughter, you don't see a competent wizard with a mile long mean streak , you see a troubled young girl who had difficulties controlling her anger. Oh and lets not forget wolf girl...oh boy... where to begin with that one... You don't see a parasitic manipulative lying half rate adventurer, you see a woman who's made some wrong decisions that's down on her luck. You don't respond to strong competent women but you stumble over yourself when they are flawed and troubled. ", hissed Baalphzon.

Fetch grew angry , he wished he had his hammer to hit the imp , he wondered how he knew about Nara.

"I know about Nara, because I can read your mind.", laughed the imp in his head.

"Just go away!", said Fetch

"Pardon? ", asked a meticulously dressed man.

Fetch was so distracted by his familiars criticism he didn't realize he was speaking out loud, or that Lord Kerr had arrived. The young captain stood up , and gave a respectful bow to the Legendary Superstar Commander Governor of Lower Lueders or whatever he wished to be called. Lord Kerr was dressed in a fine sky blue merchant tunic. He was a handsome man that appeared to about 50, and had slightly greying black hair.

Fetch didn't know much about the man. He knew that everyone feared him, he was a good administrator , and had a reputation of being utterly ruthless to his foes. Fetch wasn't sure what his exact powers were or if he even had any . He only met him once and he seemed more like a bureaucrat than a powerful wizard, a mighty warrior, a powerful cleric or a cunning rogue. The only thing he found curious of the governor was that he always appeared to be observing him. Even with his back turned or his attention elsewhere, he always appeared to be watching , judging or beholding him.

"Excuse me . I was just talking to myself .", apologized Fetch.

"Ahh, familiars can be annoying. I'm glad I don't have one. It probably would have had a fatal accident by now. ", smiled Lord Kerr.

Fetch wondered how he knew he was referring to Baalphzon, or how he even detected him.

"Sorry for the delay, I hate it when I am late but I attempt to keep my appointments even when they are inconvenient .", said Kerr with a stern glare.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that yesterday. I was detoured to the arena yesterday , one thing lead to another, and then next thing I know, one of my companions is tentacle raping a summoner. ", explained the cleric.

"Yes Zahzon is a bit unpredictable sometimes, I apologize for his misdirection. My "attack dog" often over steps his bounds and how do you say "bites off more then he can chew". Your daughter's method of dispatching him was both humiliating and warranted. He has been disciplined I can assure you. He is a bit over zealous and borderline incompetent in my service...however ...he is loyal and I value that.", said Lord Kerr...with emphasis on the word loyal.

Fetch understood ,"I value loyalty too. I find knowing someone has your back most reassuring. "

"We seem to understand each other then. Excellent!", smiled Kerr, " Let's order breakfast shall we."

* * *

><p>Fetch left with a new found respect for Lord Kerr. He wasn't charmed or won over by the Commander Governor , but he was impressed by his class , subtlety and his powers of observation . Without stating what he wanted , Fetch understood what was expected of him when he was in Kerr's city. The governor even assigned a liaison to the cleric, to help him with the paperwork to gain his estates, and other affairs he needed completed to finish his adjustments to Lower Lueders . Baalphzon suggested to Fetch it was a way to spy on him, but Fetch didn't agree. Kerr had the uncanny ability to see straight through him, the cleric felt he already knew everything he wanted to know. Fetch didn't mind, he had nothing really to hide.<p>

The breakfast meeting took longer then Fetch had expected , and he hurried to the arena afterwards. Hoaglie had agreed to give pointers to Fetch to interact with the crowd better, but he missed that meeting. Luckily Baalphzon proved quite helpful in this endeavor. The cleric was given the option of playing the villain or the hero for the crowd. Since Fetch didn't like the idea of the arena in general so he chose villain. The imp told him how to properly taunt a downed opponent, disrespect his enemy and the crowd, to prolong fights and give his enemy a chance to recover, and simple crowd infuriating tactics. Throwing sand into your opponents eyes, attacking a foes back, appearing injured to gain a reprieve in combat, and other unsavory tactics. Most of these "tactics" had questionable actual combat value, but the crowd went crazy when Fetch performed them. The fights weren't even really fights to Fetch. He was way more powerful then any thing the fighting pit had put against him. Fetch didn't mind, he wasn't doing it to hone his skills, or prove his worth, he was doing it for cash. It also gave him the power to control the fact no one died or was permanently injured in his fights. He even volunteered to assist Hoaglie's medical staff after other gladiators participated in particularly brutal contests .

He felt like a hypocrite. Yesterday he was cursing the arena and today he was using it to make money . The victor match went smoothly. Fetch fought a former knight from Thyatis. He had fallen on hard times and had to sell himself into slavery to pay his debts. He was a crowd favorite though, and the imp made sure Fetch played a good foil to him. The cleric spent most of the fight running from his opponent. He even let him strike his shield a few times, before he pointed into the crowd at an unseen object. The knight didn't fall for the old trick, but the crowd reacted furiously when Fetch quickly dispatched the Thyatian. He won to a chorus of boos.

"You suck Insector!"

"You'll get yours!"

"BOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Someone sign up that elf from last night , and tentacle rape Insector for tomorrow!"

Fetch didn't mind the anger directed at him. No one died or got seriously hurt. He still didn't like the arena, and he knew he was part of the problem now, but this was the only way he could help Nara. He thought he only had to fight two more days then he would be done with this. Once for the championship at the end of the week, once for the grand championship at the end of the month.

"I know that guy! Go Insector! MAMA needs new shoes! ", cried a familiar shrill feminine voice from the crowd.

Fetch strained his eyes and could see Surry standing and cheering. Dietrch and Tyris were also with her waving at him from the crowd. Surry and Dietrch were both sporting giant leaf fingers. Tyris seemed over joyed at his victory. Fetch could see a small wood and metal form bobbing up and down and guessed it was Trip. They were way happier over his victory then he was.

* * *

><p>He met them after his final match. The arena was winding down but team events , monster battles and grudge matches were still scheduled for the evening. The arena never seemed to be closed, it just had various degrees of activity.<p>

Fetch was paid by a very happy Hoaglie. He didn't care who won as long as they got the crowd worked up. Despite his dislike of the dwarf, Fetch found him a good employer and honorable in a strange way. Surry threw an invisible Baalphzon a small sack , his split on their bets or something . Baalphzon muttered something about everyone being able to see invisible in response, but he was happy for his loot. Tyris hugged Fetch and kissed him lightly for his victory. She seemed genuinely impressed and supportive with his win. Fetch didn't have the heart to tell her it was more one sided then it appeared. Dietrch seemed out of place, he was carrying several large bags of boxes and containers. He was expecting to repay his debt to Surry, but didn't realize he would be used as a porter.

They proceeded to a different inn then last night. Despite this change of location, the innkeeper told them that the arena had picked up their bill. Fetch gave them a brief account of his meeting with Lord Kerr. Trip told him of the tricks he taught Freiki, the wolf pup seemed to respond well to the warforged. Surry gave a long description of the the shopping, pampering and exploring she did in the city with her step mother . Fetch was a bit annoyed she referred to Tyris as step mother, but always referred to him as simply Fetch or worse "hey you" . Tyris didn't say much as usual. She sat quietly with her meal enjoying the company.

After the meal was over, Fetch decided to get down to business.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I thought you were drunk or something last night...but you want us to do what?", said Surry in a loud voice.<p>

Fetch motioned for her to quiet down," Ok, let me repeat this. I want you and Tyris to sneak into the elven compound, scout it out for me, then we will plot how to destroy this crazy tree cult."

"You want us to destroy this "tree cult"? You know what a tree of life is don't you? Oh wait, you still think your god is a big boulder that crushes his foes by rolling on top of them don't you." , exclaimed an exasperated Surry.

Fetch hesitated," I know its a cult that encourages its members to sell themselves into slavery to be killed. That can't be good. And even though I "summoned" my god's avatar, it just drew on my imagination to form what he looks like. RAWK,ummm...appears in many shapes and forms."

"Your god is spelled R - A - W -K you know...not R - O - C - K. I just want to make it clear that you want us to participate in the destruction of this religious sect of elves and most likely the tree itself. Its not just a sacred tree...its a living breathing holy relic of my people . The fact one is growing here is some kind of sign. Most elves have never even seen one before. ", explained Surry.

"A tree of life is the central object of worship for elves. In ancient times there was a tree for every tribe. Through the ages most of the trees were destroyed or lost, however a few remained. One of course in Alfheim, one in the sky city of Earynell, one in Rylenell , and a bronzed one in Moorwood. The tree in Thunwark disappeared when the Grommers took over the city and renamed it Barkwark , and Sir Hildraxel burned the ice tree of the winter elves. Many elven tribes and villages never had one or lost theirs centuries ago. ", explained Trip.

"Ice elves," corrected Surry."Don't you have like more important things to do Fetch? Have you even reported to the barracks yet? How about your estates that Reinhardt or whatever his name is gave you? Are you ever gonna recover those or are we going to stay at inns the whole time? Lets not forget your delivery to Veb. Its like what? 40 years late."

"I know what I still have to do. But this is important, something strange is going on , and I intend to find out what .", said Fetch angrily, "With or without you guys."

The normally quiet Tyris spoke," This is just a reconnaissance mission. To determine if there is indeed something sinister going on. It would serve everyone's interest if we determine the exact nature of this "cult". "

Trip was the first to speak, " Sure I'm in."

Dietrch who just wanted a break from being Surry's porter said," Count me in."

Tyris stammered," I have no plans at the moment. I'll go with you , till we can find out what's really happening ...if that's all right with the rest of you."

Surry stared at the rest of them and then relented with a sigh , " Ok...ok...someone has to keep an eye on you guys. Count me in...and Dietrch weren't you going to go off on a quest of something?"

* * *

><p>Fetch's plan was simple. They would approach the hill and split into 3 groups. Surry and Tyris would approach and pretend to be worshipers. Surry could pass for either a noble elf or a famished half elf and Tyris could easily blend in anywhere. She seldom used her disguise skills but she had been able to fool Duke Ari into believing she was a Tiefling, Fetch had no doubts she could convince the cult she was an elf. Baalphzon and Trip would use their small size and stealth to provide immediate back up if Surry and Tyris encountered trouble. The area seemed wooded so there should be places for them to hide. Dietrch and Fetch would scout around and claim to be lost explorers if they were confronted. It wasn't that big of a stretch since the city was still new to the both of them. They were both northerners and since the break up of the great host, there had been a steadily growing influx of northern knights to the southern kingdoms. They would hang out around the perimeter and provide heavy back up if things go poorly.<p>

Baalphzon shook his head, "This is a lot of effort to deal with a "tree" cult. Look, we know they are the bad guys.", he placed emphasis on the word bad, and grinned an evil smile," lets just save ourselves the trouble and burn the place down. That's the weakness of trees you know...they burn pretty good. That's why we don't have elf problems in Baator. "

For once, Fetch wholeheartedly agreed with Baalphzon. However , he knew that was not the correct path to take. " I know, but even those these people kicked her out of her own village and forced her brother and herself to fend for themselves while still kids, Surry feels a bond for them. Let's play it her way.", explained the cleric.

"I heard that, and no ...I don't feel a bond to my "people" ...most of these guys aren't even from the Eagle Claw Barony I bet. I just don't think opening up with fireball wands blazing is the best way to act.", Surry said with visible annoyance in her voice.

"Cough...pot...kettle...black...Cough" , whispered Fetch audible enough for Surry to hear. Baalphzon and the cleric shared a grin as the half elf's ears burned red.

* * *

><p>Fetch's plan seemed to go as planned. The group made their way to the hill with the radiant tree. It was oddly situated in a residential neighborhood. Many of the houses were recently purchased, and trees were being planted and grown magically around the hill. Some buildings were untouched however, Fetch inquired about them, and was told they belonged to the people who didn't want to sell to the elves. There weren't many though, most of the residents left due to the singing and praying that went on 24 hours around the tree. It was apparently quite noisy and most of the neighbors were glad to sell to the elves when they discovered that the city had sold them the land immediately around the tree. The ones that stayed were either too stubborn to sell, holding out for more money, or didn't mind the elves. Fetch noticed building material for an iron fence around the hill to be built. He wasn't sure of the building rules of the city, and wondered what the remaining residents thought of it. He was also curious why they chose to make an iron fence instead of a wooden one.<p>

The elves seemed to stare at Fetch and Dietrich as they explored the hill, but were not hostile to their presence. The area around the tree however was literally clogged with elves and half elves. Hundreds of them gathered around a small park . The park was in poor repair, it looked more like a temporary garbage dump then a place of woodland worship. Fetch wasn't able to get any closer, the elves all lined up to sing, and dance around the tree. Fetch could only catch a glimpse of the tree, it seemed to almost radiate light . He noticed the elves stayed a respectful 20 feet or so away from the tree. An priestess of some sort was standing and jabbering in elvish about the sacrifices they all needed to make to preserve their tree. At that point, Fetch and his group decided to split up.

Surry and Tyris made their way to the tree, while Baalphzon and Trip kept a respectful distance hidden away. Fetch and Dietrich wandered away from the main area, Baalphzon was linked to him mentally and he decided to explore the local buildings to find out information about the tree and this cult. He was confident the imp would alert him if there was trouble.

Two of the closest houses to the tree were both well kept and seemed out of place. From the signs outside one was apparently a weapon shop of some sort, there was a name scratched out and it was replaced with "Henrietta's weapon store" . The other was a window covering store, "Long Shadow window blinds.". Dietrch hinted to the younger man that he wanted to see the weapon store, and Fetch reluctantly agreed. Fetch had all the weapons he needed, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to take a look around.

A tall broad shouldered elf greeted them as they entered. She was dressed in maids clothes and mechanically swept the floor as they entered. Fetch thought she looked strange, she wasn't ugly and was attractive by most standards, Fetch just found her appearance quite odd, almost like a large human given elven features. The maid smiled and pointed them to a counter. The store did not look typical for a weapon store, there was no visible forge or sharpening stones, and it didn't smell like a forge either. It smelled like a forest...except it was odd. Fetch had been to elven residences and even to the elven district in McDunnalds, they smelt fresh , earthy, natural. This place seemed like a forest but was like the elven maid. They both seemed odd, artificial, an imperfect facsimile. The weapons they had were all of exquisite quality though. Fetch had no doubt there was even some magical arms and armor here. Dietrch was fawning over the gear , but he didn't want to touch them. From his brief experience with Grommish culture he expected if he broke something, he would have to pay for it , with a premium on top..

A small gnome with pointy ears , came up to Fetch. She had bags under her eyes but greeted them despite her obvious fatigue. " Welcome to Henrietta's weapons shop, formerly the headquarters of the Order of the Baboon, how may I help you today?"

"Me and Deter here are just looking around, hey you don't look so good, are those elves outside keeping you awake at night? I bet those noisy elves sure make a ruckus. ", Fetch inquired clumsily.

The gnome narrowed her eyes "Pardon me? What do you mean?"

Fetch continued," I was just wondering if those people do crazy cult stuff, like make people drink drug laced berry juice, get them to sign away their properties , sell them into slavery. You know how crazy elves are. "

Even Dietrch stopped and stared at Fetch's absurd line of questioning.

The gnome grew cross" Those people? Those people? I'm an elf you know...Are you insinuating something against my race ?"

Fetch was a bit taken back by the gnome," Err...you look like a gnome to me."

Henrietta grew angry, "Vanna , show them the door please."

Fetch and Dietrich were both violently shoved out of the door. Fetch was caught off guard by the strength of Vanna. She was much stronger then she looked, stronger then even his friend Frank, and her power caught him off guard. The pair dusted themselves off and looked around to see if anyone witnessed their humbling ejection. Fetch asked Baalphzon for an update, the imp replied they were just singing, and the priestess elf was asking for donations to build a temple . Regular priest stuff.

Fetch sighed and thought this might take all night. He signaled Dietrch to follow him to the window covering store. He would be more on his guard this time, he was a captain of the Grommish army, a victor of the arena, and the high priest of Rawk. He won't be embarrassed twice.

Fetch and Dietrch entered the quiet store. It was evening outside but there was still some light . Inside the store it was quite dark. An oddly familiar nondescript man greeted them gruffly.

"Whoa, hey Earl ! What are you doing here? I though you were doing umm stuff or something with Clovis, or is this your new errr job, Merchant Earl?", joked Fetch at his old companion.

Earl looked at them oddly, then reached and pulled a string attached to a window blind.

Suddenly Fetch and Dietrch fell into a pit. Earl leaped in after them.

* * *

><p>Water was thrown on Fetch's face . The cleric gasped as he struggled for breath. He remembered falling into a deep pit. After the shock of the landing, he felt a kick to the gut, a punch to the face, and a blow to the back of the head. Or was that a kick to the back of the head, a punch to the gut, and a blow to the face. He gasped and felt cold steel pressed at his throat.<p>

"You know who I am, then you know what I'm capable of. Judging by the amulet on your neck you are a cleric of Rawk. If you attempt to intone a spell , I will kill you. If you attempt to lie to me, I will kill you. If you try any attempt to deceive me or I feel you are with holding information from me I will kill you. Nod once if you understand.", said the familiar voice of Earl.

It was dark but he could see Dietrch was out cold and tied up to a chair. Fetch guessed he was in a similar predicament. He knew Earl was a cold blooded killer, but he had never been treated like this by him before. He tried to communicate with Baalphzon but received no reply, this room was either too far away, or more likely warded from such magics. He nodded once.

"First off , who are you?", asked Earl.

"Umm... I'm Fetch . I'm a Captain of the 3rd army. I'm errr the high priest of Rawk, some guys call me the Warmaster. ", replied the cleric, unsure of how much information was expected of him. Was this a test from Earl? Maybe he had amnesia. Fetch wasn't sure, but he was sure of the blade pressed to his neck.

Earl studied his face ,"I was told a new captain was coming to town. He's suppose to be of great interest to Lord Kerr...are you on a mission from Kerr to find me? If so , why so direct? To catch me off guard?"

Fetch was confused but he replied the best he could, " Umm, I'm actually here to find out about the tree cult outside. I figure if anyone knows about it , the guys who actually live next door might. I'm not on a mission for Kerr, I only report to General Olive. I wasn't even aware you were here, the last I saw you , you were doing the "I'm a scribe " thing for Master Clovis...err wait...the last time I saw you , you were trying to sleep with my friend Brita."

A short feminine cough came from the other side of the room. Fetch knew they weren't alone.

Earl stared at Fetch some more and then looked in the darkness. He continued his questioning ," What do you know of me, what is your relationship with me."

Fetch was really confused now, maybe Earl really had amnesia," Do you lose your memories or something because I think I have a prayer for that. To answer your question. You're a senior royal adventurer , higher rank then Lord Kerr, I know this because you gave me a stamp of your seal once and I had to muscle my way past Kerr's minion with it , you are also the last Sir Eggbert, ummm your a roguish assassin of some type that does the dirty jobs for the Republic. I know you because you saved my life on the plateau, then you helped me secure the champions trust before the battle with the gnoll horde, errr you got my wife and I out of the north when snakemen were after us, you helped me banish the Archduke Bel...ummm ... you were trying to seduce the mother of my children and I threatened to mess you up if you hurt her. Is that what this is about? I was joking you know. First off I need to catch you to hurt you, and secondly Brita can take care of herself. "

Earl pressed the blade firmer to his throat, Fetch finally notice something odd. His right arm was significantly longer then his left arm, by several feet at least. He kept it hidden with loose clothing, but the proximity of the hand holding the dagger to his neck tipped him off.

"Your arm...you're not Earl are you? ", said Fetch suddenly realizing the danger he was in. This man was not his friend, that would explain his line of questioning and his rough treatment. The man moved like his friend though, and the cleric wondered if he could get a spell off in time. He doubt his ability to escape at the present time, and hoped that Baalphzon noticed his disappearance . Hopefully he would bring the others to help.

The man who looked like Earl stared at Fetch , then withdrew the blade, he took a chair and sat in front of Fetch. Although he was relaxed , Fetch guessed at the swiftness and the accuracy he could throw those daggers. " You are partially right. I am Earl, but not the Earl you know. I assume the Clovis you speak of is the master artificer. Therefore you know what a simulacrum is. An artificial construct that has the memories and some of the skills of the original. Forgive me for my distrust , but I guess I owe you an explanation. "

"While traveling to explore the great plateau , the original Earl had either blood or a sample of hair stolen from him. He probably didn't even realize this, and the person who stole it probably didn't even realize what he had in his possession. An unscrupulous mage it seems came into possession of an ancient machine that creates simulacrums. As you know its a very expensive process, at most a wizard would only create one or two. The cost and maintenance is very prohibitive to use for combat. This mage created an army of simulacrum adventurers and beasts, and would have wrought havoc in the north if the silver champion had not stopped him. Not all of its creations were perfect though. I was the 5th Earl he created, he stopped creating Earls after he noticed my imperfect arm. Eventually, the machine and the mage were both destroyed. So were most of the simulacrums. However , a few remained and gained a semblance of free will. I'm not a mage but I assume its not true free will, its just that I have no one to order me around anymore, so I'm pretty much free to do what I want."

Fetch listened intently and noticed the sadness in his copied friends voice. For some reason he believed this person's story. He was Earl but not really Earl. The thought of his tale being fabricated did not cross his mind.

Earl continued, "I fled to the south with some other simulacrums. We possessed roughly half the skill and power of our originals, but as you know even half of Earl's power is quite formidable. The main drawback to simulacrums is their inability to heal , so I rarely engage in combat unless I can strike from the shadows and ensure it is over fast. To survive I took up freelance missions. Simple slay and pay jobs. I dare not confront the real Earl though, we both know what he would do to someone who knows all his secrets. Most people see , quite rightly I might add, simulacrums as abominations of magic that need to be destroyed . Its hard for me to believe you are a friend to our mutual acquaintance . Even if you are a useful tool, I find it difficult to understand why he lets you live with the knowledge you possess. Anyways, my existence was not unpleasant, for the first time in a very long time I existed without the weight of the Republic on my shoulders. Ironically even though my existence was a mockery of life, it was the first time I thought I had truly lived. It would not last though, things became complicated, one of my companions was gravely wounded, and despite the money I had earned, I was unable to secure the funds for proper restoration. However, I have something even more valuable then Earl's skill and power. I have his knowledge, everything he knew at the point of his sample extraction I know. That includes knowledge of the Great Vault . "

Earl paused dramatically at the mention of the Great Vault but it drew no response from Fetch," Errr...is that the place you guys throw your junk?"

Earl laughed, "No wonder my other self trusts you, the real Earl probably found your naivety amusing. Anyways ,with my inner knowledge of the workings of the vault, I made a daring raid and extracted a "sizable" sum from it. Since that time , the royal adventurers have been attempting to hunt me down. Trouble is, they don't know who they are hunting, I took the precautions to foil all their divinations, and since I am one of the senior royal adventurers , I know their ways and their secrets. I thought I was to live out my unnatural existence in relative peace and quiet, save for the occasional "hit" to break the monotony. That's until you showed up at my doorsteps."

A woman with light skin and long light brown hair walked out of the darkness. She was in a form fitting black and white leather armor and had a long curved blade and a hand crossbow at her side. She was very graceful and had a very youthful face , beautiful except deep horrible grill marks across her face. Fetch guessed that was her imperfection.

"You don't have to do this Longshadow. I'm guessing he's your counterparts friend, if he can earn the trust of Earl and keep his secrets, I think he can keep yours.", said the scarred woman. She walked up to the assassin and touched his arm gently and lovingly.

"I'm sure Fetch here is an outstanding member of the community, but if he's a friend with Earl, then he should expect what hes capable of and what I'm capable of. I can't take the chance of him revealing our existence to the real Earl , Lord Kerr, or even Olive . I can't risk that. ", he said looking up at the woman.

He turned his attention back to Fetch, "Don't expect help from your friends. The wizard ranger, the bard, the warforged and the imp. Your friend here told me about them, but I can assure you we are no longer anywhere near the shop. I doubt they can track us amongst that mess of elves, and even if they did, this chamber is far away, deep underground, and warded from scrying. I will make it painless for you though. However I'm afraid the way and method of your killing and the subsequent disposal of your body will make any resurrection of you quite impossible. It's nothing personal. Its just the business I am in."

Fetch nodded , he knew he was done for,but he felt no fear . He hoped his companions would finish the tree cult and raise enough money to free Nara. Only Baalphzon knew about Nara but he knew he would accomplish that last mission. He wasn't worried about Surry, she could take care of herself, but he was concerned about his two other children, Agnar and Bloodshadow. He meant to do more for them, but it felt awkward, they both grew up with out him and they were both older then him. He thought of Tyris one more time, he would miss her touch, her kiss, her intense eyes. Eyes that saw through him, and stripped him to just his soul.

Fetch nodded. "You saved my life once, I guess its only fair you end it."

Earl regarded Fetch one last time, " Sorry things didn't work out. You would do the same to me if you were in my shoes. " A dagger flew at Fetch's neck, the lights flickered in the room as a clang of metal rang out in the small room. In a split second Longshadow's dagger was deflected and a rapier was held at his throat. Next to him the woman with the scarred face was similarly immobilized as a dagger was held to her neck as well. A pair of blazing yellow eyes dominated everyone from the shadows.

The trio was locked for a second motionless. An impossibly fast slash with the rapier sliced the ropes holding Fetch . Before Longshadow could act or realize what happened it was back in place at his neck.

The false Earl stared at the emotionless woman with the intense amber eyes. "Ah, Roland's Shadow , we meet again , if I knew you were involved I would have fled much faster . It seems our friend Dietrch did not know the true danger he was in . I submit to you Fetch, you command far greater resources then I had expected . I do not expect mercy, but I humbly ask you to spare Ignisia. She has no part in this, except her association with a villain like myself. "

Fetch got up and stretched his limbs. He freed the unconscious Dietrch, examined him for wounds then walked up to Longshadow. Fetch did not have the ability to "read" people or sense their motives, but he regarded Longshadow's defiant face for an uncomfortably long time.

He nodded at Tyris and she lowered her blades. He turned to Longshadow and simply stated, "Leave, get out .", the cleric stated. Even though the simulacrum was fully prepared to kill Fetch mere moments ago, Fetch could not do the same . It was a copy of his friend, but it was still his friend in many ways. His association with Clovis and Master Clovis showed him that.

Longshadow bowed and vanished into the darkness. Ignisia lingered for a second then whispered apologetically, "Thank you" , and vanished as well.

Fetch shrugged and turned to his wife, "How come everyone can vanish into the shadow except me ! You're gonna have to teach me that one day."

* * *

><p>Fetch's magic restored Dietrch and the cleric's own wounds. They followed Tyris through a maze of twisting tunnels. Fetch assumed they were underground. The tunnels they were in seemed similar to the ones in Alamarth. From some of the writings on the walls, the cleric knew they were elven in construction, but he also noticed some current dwarven stone work on them. From the amount of tunnels and chambers he passed, Fetch guessed the "dungeon" was quite vast and possibly was the foundation of the entire city. He was glad Tyris was able to quickly navigate them and find them in time. He valued Trips and Surry's tracking ability but knew he would most likely be dead now if they had attempted to find him.<p>

After a long journey through the dark tunnels, they exited into the cellar of a residence. Fetch heard domestic noise from above, and wondered if they even knew the ruins in their basement. Tyris easily slipped out. Fetch and Dietrch were quickly discovered though. Luckily Fetch had his captains garb on and made some stupid bluff claiming he was doing a quick inspection for rogue penguins. The homeowners didn't believe him, but they wanted no trouble and were glad the two intruders quickly left.

Baalphzon reestablished communication with them as they exited the elven passages. "Ahh...I'm glad you are OK. I alerted Tyris right away when our contact was broken. I assume everything is all right? I am guessing the shop keeper fled, and you chased them into an area similar to the arena here? This damnable city seems to have many anti magical zones. "

"Something like that.", Fetch thought.

"Great news...the cult situation is firmly in control", the imp projected mentally.

"Really? Did Surry go crazy and fireball the tree or something?", asked Fetch eagerly. Falling into a pit, getting punched out cold, and then almost being killed by a copy of his friend put the cleric in a sour mood . This was the first good news he had heard all evening.

"Errr...I'll let Surry explain... ", Baalphzon answered.

Fetch was expecting a smoking hill when he arrived, but instead was greeted with the entire hill singing and dancing. He expected to be turned away by the huge crowd of elves, but instead they let him pass, as if he were expected.

They reached the golden tree, and saw Surry standing on the rock where the priestess once stood. She waved merrily at them.

"Fetch! You'll never guess what happened?", shouted Surry over the dancing and singing.

"Umm...you killed the priestess , and broke the cult?...and now everyone broke out in song and dance?", yelled Fetch in return.

"No! Even better! Watch this!", Surry hopped off the rock, walked to the tree and touched it...then touched it again and again...the elves momentarily stopped their singing and dancing and gave many ooooohs and ahhhhhhs at her actions. She looked around and picked up a leaf off the ground and held it up. The elves gasped at her action, as she jumped back on the rock. She crushed the leaf and it became a golden dust. She blew the dust at the crowd and it swirled and the entire hill seemed to briefly glow. The elves cheered wildly and continued their song and dance.

Surry pointed at the three. " Hey guys these are my friends. That's my step mum, that's Dieter my porter, and that's Fetch!" The elves cheered and began presenting flowers and drink to the three confused companions. They began dancing and soon Dietrich and Tyris joined in. Fetch was unsure what was happening.

Surry hopped next to the cleric, "Guess what? I guess we have two high priests in the family now!"


	38. Chapter 38

Fetch wasn't sure he heard Surry correctly, " Oh sorry, can you repeat that? I thought you said you were the high priestess or something."

Surry smiled a deep proud grin, "You heard right. There's two high priests in the family now. You and me ! Except I didn't beat up some old guy in a pit like you do it. I dazzled my followers with my true divine power!"

Fetch was at a lost, Surry was making no sense, " What do you mean? You have no divine powers. You're a wizard! Did you cast a mass charm or something. I can do something similar I can make them all fall to the ground or something like that."

Surry looked at Fetch , she still didn't believe how clueless he was," Look, these are elves and half elves. They have innate resistance to charm. C'mon lets just dance, I'll explain later when its more quiet."

Fetch sighed, he didn't like dancing, but it was one of the few times he's seen Surry so happy and freed from cynicism . Normally she was a Schadenfreude type of girl. An old barbarian term for "taking pleasure in the misfortune of others." Oddly enough she seemed happy and free, something unexpected but not unwelcome to Fetch. He danced awhile with Surry. He noticed Dietrch was dancing with Tyris during his absence. Surry laughed when she noticed his growing jealousy and she quickly rectified the situation by switching partners .

Fetch did not find it amusing dancing with Dietrch.

* * *

><p>Fetch had a deep headache the next morning. That was uncommon for him, he could normally out drink any of his companions and he rarely drank enough to get truly drunk. He smiled as he remembered the last time he was this drunk. He was in Mammoth Keep, and he had been abducted by a certain bard.<p>

He looked at his surroundings and saw that Tyris was at his side . She flicked opened a single eye and stared at him.

He was still feeling energized from the previous night, and whispered something in thieves cant to her. She smiled and giggled, but shook her head.

"You're suppose to meet your liaison from Kerr today. You have a million things to do still. ", Fyris said. She said something back in thieves cant. Something about maybe tonight if you have a productive day.

Fetch nodded eagerly and began to ready himself for the day. His wounds were gone , but his clothes were still ripped from the fall and subsequent beating he took from Earl / Longshadow. He wondered if he would see him again. He also wondered if he would tell the real Earl about him. It might mean Longshadow's death, but his friend had a right to know if an unwarranted clone of him was running around. He knew if he was in that situation, he would like to know if a copy of himself was loose. He wondered if he was in the same situation , would he want to destroy his other self.

Tyris noticed Fetch lost in thought and helped groom and dress him. She noticed the tears in his clothes and quickly mended them the best she could. It was a rough job , but Fetch admired the speed and skill of her stitch work. If they were ever short of money , she could always sew for a living he thought.

"HAH you are a constant source of entertainment Fetch. Let's see...things you could make your wife to do to earn some money. Let's see , take assassination contracts, pick anyone pockets, steal from the rich and powerful, fight in the arena, body guard for a noble...the list is endless...but you think seamstress ? You crack me up!", laughed Baalphzon in my head.

"Hey how come you can read my thoughts , but I can't read yours. ", thought Fetch at the interloping imp.

"Oh you can read mine, if you practice, but I don't think you want to see into my terrible mind. Its a place of my dark memories, endless millennium of bloodshed, torture, and death. It's not a pretty place to wander.", the imp thought grimly.

Fetch at first thought it was more of Baalphzon's boasting, but he sensed a dark regret and truth in his words. He let the subject drop.

Fetch wasn't sure where he slept the previous night. At first he thought it was an inn , but he noticed no other patrons. It seemed more like someone's house. He looked out the window and could see some elves clearing the garbage and debris from around the tree. Despite the wild dancing and drinking, the tree still looked serene. He had doubts about his plan to destroy it but he could not forgive what the cult had done to Nara. Maybe if Surry was really made a priestess of this cult, he could have an inside track to stop it.

* * *

><p>Fetch made his way down the stairs and noticed everyone having breakfast at a large table. At the head of the table was the gnome that threw him out the previous night. She smiled and gave no hint of the rough treatment she gave him .<p>

"Errr hi...", Fetch said nervously , while looking for the big elf servant.

"Oh its alright Fetch, Henrietta told us of your little altercation.", said Surry," Its OK, I told her of your mental disabilities and how you get things mixed up all the time. Like how could you mix up this delightful little elf for a gnome? Isn't that the silliest thing."

"Thank you high priestess.", said Henrietta, glowing from Surry's compliment.

The large elven woman walked into the room with heavy steps and set down a chair for Fetch. Fetch thanked her and sat down as he was served a wonderful fusion cuisine. Gnome Battas, eggs, and elven figs. The cleric was about to comment but thought better of it.

"So , you guys are probably wondering how I became high priestess. Well first off, I didn't beat anyone up to claim the title. We aren't a barbaric religion like some. ", she said while motioning at Fetch, ". The tree itself picked me. Its a long story, but I'll make it short. The current high priestess was the woman you first saw on the rock next to the tree. She had the standard divine powers and that type of stuff, she healed the faithful and preached about the tree's will. The only problem was...she couldn't touch the tree. None of them could . As some of you know, nobody can approach and handle a Tree of Life except the appointed Treekeeper. A Treekeeper is the spirtual guardian and guide for a village, and is the second most important elf in a village, save for the king or queen. Most Treekeepers are actually chosen from the royal lineage, normally the second or third in line for the throne. Keeps things in the family and reinforces their divine right to rule."

The entire table stared at Surry and expected her to continue, but she just stood there waiting for them to draw the obvious conclusion. A painful silence fell on them.

"Errr you dispelled the tree so you managed to get close till the magic re manifested itself ?", asked Fetch.

"No..no...she casted an illusion of herself to make herself appear to touch the tree!", proudly deduced Trip.

" The trees a fake! It never had a barrier in the first place, since Surry didn't know about it , she freely touched the tree.", Dietrch replied.

"Umm your part dark elf and your innate magic resistance overcame the trees magic?", said Henrietta. Fetch was annoyed at the gnome's answer. Her answer was really close to his own. He felt she was trying to take credit for his clever observation.

"Bark ! Bark! Woof! Bark!", yipped Freiki.

"Close , but not quite. ", smiled Surry at the wolf pup.

"You are your mother's daughter.", smiled Tyris .

"BINGO! My beautiful and clever stepmother wins! Brita is the last princess of the ice elves. Therefore that makes me a direct royal descendant. Sure my blood has been diluted by the last few generations...but thankfully the tree doesn't know that. I suspect the tree itself was a seed from the Tree of Life of my families former lands. So naturally, it chose me to be the Keeper. ", boasted Surry.

Fetch was trying to take this all in. "Let me get this straight. So you're in charge now. You're not just a middle priestess or a dupe to this cult, but your in control? "

"Are you hard of hearing or something? I'm the Keeper of the Tree. I'm the high priestess. The voice of the Wood, the Treekeeper. ", Surry proclaimed.

"So you can stop this cult of yours from getting elves to sell themselves into slavery?", asked Fetch.

"Stop referring it to a cult, and yeah I'll stop that practice right away. As soon as I get the books or whatever from the former priestess, err Lady Talia or something, I'll see if I can get things reversed. Oh and you're not the only person that has tried to destroy the tree you know. The tree has been under attack a few times now , most of the attacks are harmless , but some came pretty close to succeeding. I'm sorry, but I might have to keep an eye on it. That mean's no following you on your "important" quests all the time. You know...having breakfast with the governor, beating up slaves in the arena, avoiding your real job . I might run that errand to Veb though, 40 years is a long time to be late, and reflects badly on my family.", said Surry with her usual sarcastic tone.

Baalphzon quipped, "I might be able to help with providing guardians. As you know , I've acquired a sizable fortune recently from betting for and against Insector here. It would be an honor to aid my lovely comrade in protecting her sacred charge."

Dietrch looked at Fetch in surprise, "You're Insector?"

Everyone ignored the barbarian and continued.

Surry smiled at the scaly imp,"You flatter me with your loyalty. I'm sure its will be something double edged but I'm curious what kind of guardians you will set me up with. Some tramps from the tiefling orphanage I'm guessing?"

Baalphzon just grinned and showed off his many layers of razor sharp teeth.

"I could set traps around the area!", Trip and Henrietta both said at once. The "elf" blushed and the small warforged halfling's cheeks seemed to go a bit rust colored as well.

Dietrch didn't like where this was going, " Err does that mean I have to protect the tree ? Can I follow the Captain or his wife today? I just want to repay my debt and continue with my quest."

Surry was disappointed, Fetch could tell she wanted the handsome knight's company, "What quest are you on anyways? Is it a secret quest or something?"

Dietrch shook his head,"No..No...its not a secret. I am here to rescue the Princess Ulla, or at least confirm her fate. A few years ago, pirates raided the royal long boat, and made off with her. Many knights were sent to recover her , I was one of them. For a long time, I met with failure, but recently I met a strange one handed sage , who told me what I seek was here in Lower Lueders. Well I'm here, all I need to do is find her now."

Fetch looked at Dietrch and asked inquisitively,"Ulla you say? The grand champion of the arena?"

Dietrch laughed,"I saw the posters too and the statue of "Ulla". I assure you ...that is not her. My Ulla is like a tundra flower. She's way to delicate to be an arena grand champion or whatever the title is. All northerners are trained to handle sword or axe, but I can tell you first hand she was horrible at both. We grew up together and trained with each other. I was told the arena Ulla even rides a massive red dragon , I highly doubt that is the 40 year old frail princess of the walrus, the one that was captured by raiders."

Surry noticed immediately his fawning for "Ulla" and she lost all interest in the knight, " You can go with Fetch...but you still owe me your taxes minus wages. I figure about 240 gold."

Dietrch began pleading with Surry but knew it would be no use . Baalphzon however smiled and counted out the money owed to the Wizard. He turned to Dietrch and whispered, " You work for me now pretty boy."

* * *

><p>The party broke up again to complete various errands in town. Surry was to retrieve any books or journals detailing with the grove's expenses. Henrietta and Trip were to set traps to deter interlopers. Fetch wondered if their "traps" would differentiate friend or foe, since the elves seemed to frolic merrily around the forest, but it seemed a trivial detail to Surry. Baalphzon said he was going to secure his guardians , but he vowed to return to Fetch as soon as he completed his task. Fetch, Tyris and Dietrch were going to go to the barracks and report to Captain Malik. Hopefully afterwards he can go to city hall and claim his estate. He wasn't sure where either were and hopefully he wouldn't look too stupid asking for directions.<p>

"Captain Fetch ?", asked a deep husky womanly voice .

Fetch looked around and saw no one except a few elves and a well dressed young man. The man was a muscular and handsome youth. He was dressed in a strange exotic dress, pantaloon pants, a flaring red sash, a billowy silk shirt, and a lace fez. He sported a well groomed pointed mustache and goatee. His skin was a dark olive, and he had black hair and clear blue eyes.

"Captain Fetch ?", the man repeated in the womanly voice.

"Errr yes, I'm Fetch.", answered the cleric warily at this soft spoken man.

"Ahhh, greetings. I am Yasmina , your Liason sent from Lord Kerr. I am to assist you in integrating into the city and to help you organize your affairs. Think of me not as a liaison but more like a personal assistant. ", said the man with the incongruous voice.

"Psssstt Fetch...Is that a man or a woman?", asked Dietrch.

Fetch hesitated and shrugged, he remembered stories from Lord of harem guards . They were brutally mutilated to prevent them from sampling the treasures they guarded. This man's appearance fit the racial profile of a harem guard, but he always thought they were large brutes with higher voices.

"She's a woman.", smiled Tyris sniffing the air ,"Don't let her appearance fool you.", Despite her proclamation Fetch and Dietrch both had their doubts.

Fetch agreed to Yasmina's help and he quickly waved his hand and a tent magically appeared. He beckoned the 3 to enter , and they were greeted by a strange brass bottle connected by tubes and silk pillows. The 3 sat down and the liaison promptly filled the bottle with a gentle applewood smoke. He proceeded to detail the itinerary and the situation in the city for Fetch.

"First off a bit of background about the city. Its a rapidly growing city, its already tripled in size in the past 5 years . Its already the largest city in the north. Third only to Grom City and the Rock of Doug in all of the Republic. Its mainly a trade city, its geography is both a blessing and a curse. The other cities find it too far to the south to serve as a proper capital, but its the only city in the north that's port doesn't freeze over in the winter.", explained Yasmina with a slight shudder at the mention of freezing.

"The city is still experiencing rapid growth, but the logistical problems are solved by a team of dwarven engineers employed by Lord Kerr. The demographic problems are a different matter though. I'm sad to report that various indirect agents of the government employ less then savory tactics to displace the poor from valued properties. More unsavory then simple taxes and crooked laws. Also , I'm sure you noticed that this entire area seemed cursed by animals. Its true. Most animals go berserk when near the city. Unless they have magical protections or have a direct link to a druid or ranger or some other magic user, they tend to attack humans relentlessly unless they are put down. The city guard has done an admirable controlling the attacks, but the beasts have grown more numerous and fiercer.", continued Yasmina. The part of the animals brought nods from Dietrch as he recalled his own encounter with the wolves outside of town.

"Finally, a warning. The city has its own serial killer or kidnapper or something. It seems a man with a black carriage would come at night and claim young beautiful men and women . They are whisked away never to be seen or heard from again. No bodies or trace of their deaths, but all the witnesses say the same thing. A dark carriage would carry them off, sometimes willingly sometimes with a struggle. I'm sure it won't affect most of your group, except the handsome knight over here. ", he said with a giggle and a wink. Dietrch felt uncomfortable at Fetch's aide flirting with him. He heard of the decadent ways of the southerners. It seems the further south one would go, the more debased their actions would be come. He was from the savage north and he didn't swing that way.

"Today is simple, we will first meet Captain Malik of the guard. Complete any necessary paperwork. I understand your commission is mostly non combat and advisory in nature, so your assignments should be light at best. Next we'll report to the city hall and records department . I have seen the estate that Royal Adventurer err Reinhardt is it? gifted you ...and you are quite fortunate indeed to have a friend like him. The service you must have provided him must have been great indeed, or he has little value for material things. From the royal adventurers I have the privilege of meeting I highly doubt that. Finally we need to get you properly fitted for proper formal attire. That was one of Lord Kerr's main points. He wishes you and your lovely wife to attend the fall festival , and he was less then impress with your frontier clothes. ", Yasmina stated .

Fetch was impressed how thorough this strange man was. When he was in the army , he found Lt Bram useful , but Yasmina was on a different level. He thanked him and told him to lead on. He smiled, waved a hand and the tent , pillows and hookah were gone. Instead was a sturdy floating decorative rug. Yasmina sat on it bow legged , and beckoned the others to get on. Fetch and Dietrch were leery at this strange device. He saw Frank use one before, but it flew away erratically. Tyris silenced their fears by hopping on and reclined comfortably on it. The other two reluctantly followed suit.

With a word they where whisked away into the air.

* * *

><p>Captain Malik was furious , "What do you mean non combat role? We're up to our eyeballs in rock baboons and fiendish dire wolves out there. I've heard reports that penguins have been spotted amassing at our northern borders. Also the elves and trogs are on the verge of rioting as well as a mysterious black carriage making off with people. Here I am, understaffed , enemies at all our sides, they've finally given me another Captain to split my duties with and I find out he's here on an advisory role. He's not even advising me apparently, hes apparently flipping through old war plans or somethings. Sheesh, why doesn't someone make me drink penguin poison right now and end it !"<p>

"Now. now Captain Malik. Captain Fetch's orders are quite clear. Its from General Olive herself. I've never met the general but I'm sure she knows whats shes doing. ", responded Yasmina coolly.

"Whats with that girly voice of yours anyways? Aww forget it. Give me the papers I'll sign them. Your office is the down the hall, since you aren't in active duty you can work from your own office or estate. Or whatever pampered dwelling you live in. I'm sure this is all the result of heavy back scratching isn't it? Look how young you are . Influential father ? A bribe here or there? Which is it?", asked Malik with menace in his voice.

"Captain Fetch obviously earned his position because of his brilliant tactical mind. Now please refrain from insults ...", began Yasmina but was interrupted by Fetch. Fetch noticed his aide tried talking in a deeper voice when confronted about it by Malik but did a poor job of it.

"Look, If you need help that badly I'll take a patrol or two. I can see your understaffed , and I'll do my part to help out till we get things under control. I just arrived in this city a few days ago, but I want law and order as much as the next guy. This is my wife, we're gonna raise a family here, you think I want baboons running amok in the streets?", proclaimed Fetch as Tyris beamed at his comments.

Malik fumed, but his anger relented when he realized Fetch had given in to his demands, "Sorry Captain, guess I got a little animate there. I'm glad we see eye to eye on things. I'll send details of your patrol to ...err...your assistant as soon as possible."

Malik watched Fetch, and his companions leave, and wondered how long it would be till they became baboon or penguin food.

* * *

><p>The hall of records was centrally located in town. Fetch passed the building a few times and had previously thought it was a school. Yasmina gave a girlish laugh and told him that it was formerly a library, but was taken over by the Grommers when its taxes were in arrears. Dietrch sighed at the mention of taxes and he sympathized with the displaced teachers and scholars.<p>

The paperwork was simple to fill out, the only proof of identity required by Reinhardt's instructions was the mark of the high priest of Rawk. Fetch was embarrassed but he reluctantly pulled out his holy symbol . Strangely it shone brightly and menacingly as he brought it out. It seemed to know its identity was being challenged. Yasmina was taken back by this show of power, she assumed like Malik ,that Fetch had earned his position by influence or bribery. Rawk was an influential deity even in the mono theological kingdom of Yllarum , but she never suspected the young man before him commanded that much power. Dietrch had not suspected that as well. Rawk was amongst the three patron gods of his tribe, and he never thought he would meet the high priest himself. Since he met them, he always assumed Surry was the one calling the shots , he always thought Fetch or Fletcher or whatever he called himself was a minor priest at best. He attributed his wins in the arena to have been rigged by that shady looking dwarf. Gazing now at the man with the amulet, he wondered if this was the legendary Warmaster that led the Order of the Walrus and the other Orders of the great host to victory over the demonic gnoll horde a few years ago. He participated in the battle and actually saw the Warmaster, though he did not recognize him now . He looked a lot taller and more menacing when he rode a mammoth , he thought.

After the formality of his proof of identity was proven, they flew on the carpet to his estates. It was a small manor inside the city , it was currently occupied by renters while waiting for his arrival. Yasmina assured him they would be gone in a week. Even though it was a "small" manor , it was almost as big as Olive's estate in McDunnalds. It had a large hedge garden and even though he only got a brief glance at the inside it seemed quite comfortable.

His other estate was outside town and seemed more like hobby farm . It was as large as Clovis's mansion complete with a stable and its own forest and lake. More importantly it had its own wineyard and plots of vegetables. Fetch noted that several families worked the land there, Yasmina assured them they were servants in charge of keeping the estate in good repair. The mansion was ready for his occupation , and had been that way for awhile.

Fetch was in shock , when Reinhardt told him he was gifting him estates he never expected such a palace. He tentatively entered and was shocked by the alien interior. The main room seemed to have iced floors and no standard discernible furniture. Yasmina shivered and insisted on staying outside as Fetch explored the bizarre building. There seemed to be two types of furniture, ones that seemed made for a giant, and another smaller more fragile set that seemed to float in the air. There were various portraits decorating the building, some of Reinhardt, some of Amirah, others of a giant white insect and some abstract art of what could best be described as a winter wind. Fetch knew that the pair operated together but he never knew they lived together. They seemed like opposites and thought they only tolerated each others company because of their job. He pondered this thought and looked at Tyris, then he laughed.

Fetch didn't mind the cold, but the furniture had to go. He put it on his to do list. He didn't want to scrap the bizarre furnishings though, he hoped to store it somewhere in case Reinhardt returned.

"Whatever happened to Reinhardt?", Fetch asked Yasmina.

Yasmina shook her head and seemed very sadden ,"One of the stories I've heard was that he traveled on a secret mission for Lord Kerr. I'm not sure of the details but he and his partner Amirah accompanied the infamous Order of the Baboon, that was 2 maybe 3 years ago, and they've never been heard of since. One of their companions was my husba...ahh never mind...its a tale for another time. "

Fetch sensed he wanted to say something else, but his aide held his tongue. He saw a deep sense of loss in the man. Tyris sensed it too, and he put her arms around him and comforted him.

* * *

><p>Fetch wanted to return to Henrietta's house and see his daughter and friends progress, but Yasmina insisted that they had to be properly fitted for their formal attire. Fetch grumbled at the prospect , but it proved to be a quick and painless experience. The tailor was fast and efficient and seemed accustomed to dealing with important men with limited time on their schedules. Tyris picked out a few dresses , she didn't tried them on but told the tailor exactly how they needed to be altered to fit her. Yasmina asked if she needed jewelry or other fashion accessory for her dress, but Tyris shook her head.<p>

Yasmina made it clear what was expected from the tailor. His outfit was to be dark and project power, it also should employ horizontal lines to make him appear broader. Since he was a soldier in the army , his shoulders should be wide and his cuffs should be rigid , almost military looking. A loose belt for an ornamental sword should also be included. He wanted Fetch to look like a veteran military captain , not an out of place youth.

Fetch shrugged and wondered if the tailor could accomplish all these things. He would have been happy to show up his captain uniform. He learned a long time ago in Mammoth Keep not to attempt to dress himself in anything too fancy. He smiled at the memory of Frank still making fun of him for his "clown" outfit.

Dietrch was impressed by the strange Yasmina as well."Hey Yasmina buddy...you seemed to know the town quite well. I'm looking for someone named Ulla, a barbarian princess from my tribe. No not that arena champion...I was wondering if you can help me out."

Yasmina smiled a seductive smile to the handsome knight," Hmm the only Ulla I'm aware of is the arena Grand Champion, who claims to be a barbarian princess by the way. Are you sure its not her? Anyways I'll see what I can do. I'm sure you can repay me suitably afterwards.", he said while running his finger down his chest.

Dietrch shuddered and wondered how far he would go to rescue his tribe's princess.

* * *

><p>After a productive but boring day Fetch, Tyris and Dietrch finally returned to the grove of the Tree of Life. Dietrch was glad he didn't have to be Surry's porter that day , but was still annoyed by the lack of action. He wondered how much the imp would deduct from his debt for body guard services rendered. Yasmina waved goodbye but Fetch invited him to meet the rest of his group. He was happy with his work that day, and concluded that he would retain his services . He should at least meet the people in his "inner circle". Everyone was there except Baalphzon.<p>

Surry greeted them at Henrietta's house. She stared at Yasmina suspiciously but shook his hand in a friendly manner. The small elf was overjoyed that the high priestess would chose her house to attend to elven affairs. Fetch wanted to tell her that she was being taken advantage of , but the thought of being thrown out by Henrietta still stung his pride. He kept quiet as Surry disclosed her findings.

Surry had a troubled look on her face, "Fetch...I hate to say it, but you were right. Something really fishy, no...sinister is going on here. I didn't manage to retrieve any journals or ledgers . Talia managed to destroy or take them away before I was able to get them. Instead I asked some of the more devout worshipers, and they did indeed confirm that Talia asked worshipers to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the tree. Parts of the tale are true, the Grommers had indeed threatened to destroy the tree, if the lot it was on wasn't bought out, and they did indeed charge a high sum. Its standard operational procedure for them though, nothing too costly, they just want to make a few bucks. However the part of buying out the neighbors was complete crap. They were happy to sell , and there's no good neighbor law in Grom. The very notion is laughable. "

"Wow, a priest taking advantage of his flock, for personal advantage or for his temple's advantage, nothing new there.", said Trip. The small warforged and their hostess was covered in flecks of dirt. Fetch wondered if they spent the day digging pits, and how soon would an unsuspecting elf fall into one.

Surry silenced him with a look," No ...so far that's just typical clerical shenanigans. Sorry I shouldn't say typical . Fetch has never done anything of the sort. The fact that he's never visited a temple means hes never had followers to take advantage of." Fetch bristled at the remark, but the others nodded and agreed heartily with the wizard.

Surry took a deep breath,"The most devout followers stated that many of them had volunteered to sacrifice themselves to save the Grove. Its the living projection of their god after all. A piece of Ygdrassil, a branch of Rilifane the leaf lord, even the soul of Correlon Larethan. Whom ever they worship, the tree is their version of their avatar . The curious thing is, despite all the volunteers, Talia only chose the most ...how should I say...pleasing to the eye. Both men and women. The old, and the not so good looking were not chosen . Even though the records were taken most of the worshipers had committed the names of the those who sacrificed themselves to memory. 30 of them in fact. Now we all know that the selling of slaves is illegal except for tax recovery purposes in Grom. The arena and the department of public works is the only legal venue where one can literally sell their lives away. The arena pays triple what the department of roads pay by the way. I did some inquiries at the arena, and Hoaglie told me they don't discriminate the old and ugly. In fact as Fetch know's first hand, the gladiators normally wear masks or full helms to disguise their looks. Amateur night is always popular so there is always a demand for the old. Also he only bought 10 elves and halfelves from Priestess Talia. After some charming, he even showed me the books to confirm this. "

"So my question is? What happened to the other 20 slaves? And why did they choose the young, handsome and beautiful, why not the old or decript. I don't want to seem callous but if you have to sacrifice someone from your "family" I would choose the old ones first and give the younger generation a chance. My brief study of elven religion confirms that its a recurring theme in tales of self sacrifice. The old warrior sacrifices himself to the hordes of orcs to save the village or the matronly queen sacrifices herself to the dragon instead of the young princess.", finished Surry to the troubled looks of her companions.

Fetch pondered Surry's detective work. Was there a secret slave market in Lower Lueders. Even if there was , the arena paid a handsome premium for "slaves". He doubt the markets could match Hoaglies payment. The dwarf needed a constant stream of fighters, he would have bought all 30 in a heartbeat. Also why would Talia sell only "good" looking worshipers, if she needed the money she could have easily picked some of the older elves. He wondered what he would do in such a situation. Would he pick only the old, or would he spread out his choices. Or maybe he would be more fair and pick by the order they volunteered. He never met Talia but thought she must have been pretty annoyed that Surry usurped her spot as Tree Keeper, or high priest. Whatever plans she had brewing had come to a halt when she lost power. Would she attempt a take over of the cult? Would it be peaceful or violent?

As Fetch guessed Talia's plans , he was suddenly answered by a cacophony of explosions. Henrietta's house withstood the lightning bolts and fireballs that exploded outside but the power was too great for her windows. Fire and electricity flooded into the house, and scattered the group . Fetch was amongst the few standing , he gave a quick prayer and radiated divine power to heal his friends.

"Come out you half breed fake! We all know you used an illusion to fool everyone , but we won't be deceived by your trickery!", yelled a feminine voice that could only be Talia's. "Surrender to me now , and I'll spare your pathetic companions lives. "

Fetch shook his head and knew it was a lie. Henrietta seemed shaken by the attack, and even though her wounds were healed she sat in the corner stunned at the carnage around her. Trip checked the small elf and made sure she was ok. He drew both his dragon golems , and a glint of menace appeared on his cold iron eyes. Fetch noticed Yasmina wasn't affected by the initial assault, but his lack of combat experience was evident. He was in a panic and unsure of what to do. Dietrch had his blade and shield ready and assumed the lead position behind the front door. He seemed happy at the chance for some old fashioned barbarian violence. Surry made some hand signals to Fetch and the cleric knew she was prepared to dimension door or something behind them when the battle started. Tyris of course was nowhere to be seen, but Fetch knew she would make her presence known painfully to her attackers.

The cleric intoned a brief prayer and then uttered a spell of conviction for the group. Surry and Trip disappeared through a portal as Fetch and Dietrch rushed through the front door. Even Henrietta's guardian Vanna rumbled behind them , ready to deal with the attackers.

Fetch was surprised as he exited Henrietta's house. He was expecting a dozen maybe 2 dozen elven priests and malcontents. Instead he faced demons, or creatures resembling demons. They had elven features but the bodies of monstrous demons. The priestess Talia was in the form of a massive snake woman, with 6 arms each wielding an elven longsword. Her face was still clearly elven but contorted in a mask of rage . The most elven looking were a couple of bat winged maidens flying lazily in the air. They were lovely but their beauty was profane and crass. There was a huge elf with a shaggy boar body and tiny wings. Several with bipedal vulture bodies and beaked elven faces. Lastly about a dozen elves with skeletal bodies dripping with black acid were present. Fetch had battled real demons before, but he had Bartog, Frank , Brita , and Hildraxel with him. He wondered if Surry ,Vanna, Trip and Dietrch would be passable replacements.

Vanna thundered towards the nearest black boned elf. Her heavy stride made the earth shake, and the large elf punched the abomination infront of her. The creature easily blocked her blow but the force of it snapped his arm in two. Black acid sprayed on the elf, and soon more of the black bone skeletons piled on top of her.

Dietrch joined the fray and fought a vulture elf. His blade brought a pained cry from the creature, but soon spores exploded around it and his attacker. The spores took root and began painfully burrowing into the knights flesh.

Trip fired both golems at the large boar elf. They struck from behind and caught the large demon by surprise. Not only from the direction of the attack but by the fact they sliced through his large muscular body. It roared a challenge and descended on the small warforge . Fetch lost sight of Trip as the creature crashed with a thunderous boom as it landed.

Surry tossed a pair of long swords into the air . They went up and fell plainly towards the ground. Before they reached the ground however some magical force caught them and they hovered uneasily next to the wizard. The elf smiled as she aimed her bow at Talia, "Hope your proud Brita."

Fetch surveyed the battlefield, and thought Vanna needed the most help. Righteous power flowed through his veins as he grew to the size of a giant. He intoned an acid protection spell that covered the companions closest to him. He then gripped the Fist of Rawk and waded into battle.


	39. Chapter 39

Arbatos stared at the scaly imp in front of him. How dare he demand of him an oath of fealty. He was a barbazu, a feared bearded devil. He had battled countless foes and stood victorious. Although the last short while had seen him bowed , he was definitely not defeated. Despite being captured and sold into slavery , he had endured the mortal's arena. Now with freedom in hand , this imp had demanded he serve him and his mistress. Outrageous!

"I assume by the way you're gripping your glaive, you do not accept my terms?", sneered Baalphzon as he regarded the much bigger devil warily.

"I shall skin you alive, and make you into a belt, imp!", Arbatos sneered as he readied his hellish polearm.

A ring of devils surrounded the 2, the result of the battle would determine their fates. Despite their immortal nature and vast powers they wielded, they had been recently beaten thoroughly into submission . These Grommers were experts at nullifying magic and breaking wills . Before they signed with Duke Ari, Reinhardt the renegade had warned them of the dangers of campaigning in Grom. He claimed that they should not be fooled thinking this was a dimension in the prime. He said it was a quasi plane in Carceri the prison world, and it would be foolish if they treated it without caution . Most scoffed at the idea, but with Ari slain, his legion scattered, even Bel banished...they all had second thoughts.

Baalphzon bared his teeth and unleashed his claws as he circled his foe. " I see you lost one of your horns? I'll tell you what, I'll let you keep your remaining one, and I'll take an eye instead ...maybe a nose ...for your disrespect. Here I am , doing you all a favor by freeing you prisoners from the accursed arena, and this is the payment I get. Shameful !"

Arbatos bristled at the mention of his horn. He recalled an archer on a jumping horse had shot it off during the climax of the last battle under Ari's banner. The thought stirred his hellish rage. The taunting of the imp however drove him over the edge. How dare this creature threaten him with mutilation of his remaining horn. He gripped the crude weapon he was given to use in the arena, and he could feel his hell spawn power flow through it and warp it. He roared and swung at the imp.

Baalphzon was gone before the weapon struck. Arbatos looked for his foe, but was greeted with a whisper and a painful grip around his neck.

"Too slow, ...much too slow...no wonder you were captured. Don't move, as you can see , my silver barbed tail is wrapped around your neck. If you struggle, it will tear your throat out. If you try to rip me off , it will tear your throat out. At anytime I can choose to tear your throat out...do you understand? ", whispered the imp while he played with the bearded devil's beard. The beard of a barbazu was one of their main weapons, but had no effect on other devils. The fact that the imp was playing with it, infuriated Arbatos even more.

"Ahh,,, your struggles cease, you're not hopeless after all. Do you agree to my terms to submit to my will and that of my mistress?", asked the imp .

"Ye...sss...", squeaked the captured barbazu.

"Excellent...but I'm not done yet. I want to let you know that I'm not afraid of you...and I expect...no I welcome further insubordination from you. I should kill you right now ...to set an example for the others. Do you know why I won't? Its because you are nothing but an insect. You're nothing to me, I can slay you anytime , but as a reminder of my power over you, I'm going to take ...hmm...your nose I think.", the imp howled and savagely mauled the larger devil's face. With a fierce howl he tore its nose off and spat it away. He release his tail and jumped to the center of the circle.

"Does anyone else wish to challenge me? Who thinks they can leave here without swearing fealty?", challenged the imp.

"RAHHHHH!", Arbatos screamed as he suddenly brought his glaive crashing down onto the imp's back, connecting squarely and driving him into the ground.

"I do not honor deals with imps! Especially dead ones!", he said triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Vanna was a curious sight. She was easily 6 foot tall and bore many features of both a human and a elf. She did not resemble a half elf though, but something strange and incoherent. She had a figure similar in shape to Brita's but none of the grace, and her face had the hard edge's like Surry's but had none of the nobility. She even had freckles which were rare on both elves and half elves. On most days she would be gathering stares and snickers , at her ungainly form , but today it was her opponents that looked out of place.<p>

Black skeletons with warped elven heads dripping in a black acidic bile, surrounded her. They howled in a strange language, a hybrid of both elven and abysall , as they descended on her and attempted to tear their foe apart.

Vanna suffered their deep slashes and bites. Her maid outfit was ripped and her long elven hair was torn. She showed no sign of discomfort though. She calmly grasped one of her attackers by the throat and slammed the creature into the ground, oblivious to the other 3 scrambling and clawing her. The ground shook from the strength of her blow. The skeletal creature was stunned from the might of her strike, and did not get a chance to react. She release her grip on it, and brought both arms 45 degrees to its head. Then she slammed them both together like sledge hammers and pulverized its skull. Acid sprayed her dress and face, but it did not seem to affect the elf. Fetch had protected some of his allies earlier with a spell, and it seemed to be doing its job.

The large elf was still on her knees on top of the shuddering , headless skeleton. She grasped another attacker and dragged him screaming to where the first one died. It struggled violently , but she placed an impossibly heavy knee on top of him, and repeated the action once more. The other 2 skeletons promptly retreated from the destructive elf.

Vanna gave prompt chase, but soon found herself surrounded by a half dozen more of the blackened elf skeletons. She showed no sign of fear or hesitation as she crashed into them. Methodically dealing death to her foes.

* * *

><p>Dietrch felt the strange spores digging into his skin. It was like the time he accidentally fell into the penguin pool . The creatures darted about and took small razor snippets of his flesh as he thrashed and struggled to shore. Dietrch survived that encounter and he would survive this one. He was a knight of the order of the Walrus, they believe in strength and honor through survival and struggle.<p>

The knight ignored the fungal induced pain and swung his searing white blade in a wide arc at the three vulture elves in front of him. He had fought their ilk before when he served with the Great Host, he knew they were some mutated versions of demons called Vrocks. He was victorious that day, but it was different now. He fought only one during that battle , and he was supported by his fellow knights. His companions today were brave, but they were badly outnumbered. He hoped his actions today would reflect well on him when he entered Arcturus's hunting lodge.

His glowing sword drew blood from the lead Vrock, and the knight smiled at the sight of flesh and feathers tearing before his sword. His blade was the only magical item he possessed. It was the only item he ever needed though.

The wounded demon was surprised and fell back, but his fellows pressed forwards and swarmed to flank the knight . They struck him with a storm of beaks, claws, and talons. Dietrch shrugged off the blows though and pressed forwards towards the retreating demon. His shield brushed aside the creatures pitiful defenses and he stabbed his blade deep into its chest. The sword shuddered as the knight released it. The demon's eyes bulged in both surprise and pain. His comrades had struck the man at least 10 x..he should have fallen by now. Dietrch grasped the creature's neck. He was a knight of the walrus, a hero of his order. He fought penguins scarier then this. With his shield hand and his sword hand both freed he twisted the vrock's neck and snapped it. The 2 behind him were not idle and they continued to viciously rake the knight's back .

Dietrch was not unscathed, but his wounds were not as deep as they should have been. He grasped his sword and spun quickly around to face his 2 confused attackers. "What's the matter? Not use to fighting an opponent whose skin deflects most of your blows? Trust me , its a bitch."

His confidence faltered however, as the vulture elves were reinforced by another 3 demons. They seemed tentative about pressing the attack however, the knight's resistant skin and his holy blade gave them reason to be cautious. The knight and the 5 vrocks were momentarily stalemated. Dietrch saw his enemy's hesitation and pressed his advantage. He would not bring shame to the Mighty Order of the Walrus today.

He roared a shrill battlecry and charged the 5 large demons.

* * *

><p>Trip scrambled from the huge tusked elf. It was easily the largest demon on the battlefield. It was bigger then a mammoth , but smaller then a squirrel. It seemed a mix between a bat, a dark furred taer, a boar, and an elf. The warforged halfling fired a blessed crossbow bolt deftly behind him as he ran. A roar of pain rewarded his efforts.<p>

"Run you pathetic creature! ", boomed the terrible demon ," I can beat you with my claws or my spells. It doesn't matter!"

It waved its hands and lightning flew from the sky and struck the warforged as he scrambled behind a tree.

The demon smiled at his handiwork as he watched smoke and ozone rise from the blasted area. Suddenly the halfling reappeared and fired a pair of dragon golems at it. The weapons mercilessly tore chunks of flesh from its stomach and wings. "Missed me!", he chirped before retreating once again.

The halfling's weapons had hurt the demon, but his pride was injured more. He would not let this creature make a fool of him in front of Priestess Talia. It scrambled on all fours and pursued his prey.

Strangely it spoke in his prey's language. "Run, halfling . I despise your miserable ilk, as I have done for centuries. I was in the Great War you know. I wasn't on any particular side though, I just enjoyed killing your people. I hunted halflings for over 200 years . I slew forge halflings, hairfoots, hobbits , stouts, tall fellows, icehalflings, forge halflings even you warforged and kenders!"

"Kenders aren't halflings!", piped Trip as he fired his crossbow wildly behind him. The big demon was prepared and brushed aside the attack with his heavy furred arm.

It lost sight of Trip deep in the grove, but could smell the oil and metal . The demon tore a tree from the ground and readied the weapon. It sniffed the air attempting to track his prey." There's nowhere to run. I know all your pathetic race's tactics. Hit and run , attack from stealth, thrown and missile weapons. They are useless against me. I have slain every type of halfling when I was a mere mortal elf. Now , with this new immortal body, I shall add you to my collection of trophies."

Trip appeared a short distance away, but was instantly greeted with a thrown tree. The halflings aim was spoiled as he barely avoided the projectile.

The demon roared and pounced on his prey. The hunt was over.

Suddenly he heard the snapping of ropes, and he saw 2 massive camouflage tree logs fall from the canopy towards him from opposite directions. They were suspended by ropes and their aim was true. The beast attempted to futilely block the logs. It partially succeeded in the attempt. He deflected one log at the cost of a broken arm, but the other impaled him deeply in his massive gut. He fell to the ground, shocked at the prospect of his defeat. He tried to rise but felt his life force draining from the lethal wound.

The mechanical halfling jumped in front of the dieing creature and savagely kicked him in the face . It had attempted to teleport but was disrupted by the swift wood and metal halfling's foot .

"You've killed many of brothers I see, but you are incorrect. You haven't killed every type of halfling. You obviously haven't met the tribe from Hendor.", said Trip as he pointed a dragon golem to both eyes.

"As the hunters there would say...Yub Nub." , he said with cold merciless iron eyes.

* * *

><p>"BANG!"<p>

Surry heard Trip's dragon golems in the distance and wondered if the little guy was alright. He respected the halfling. He was brave and almost a good as shot as she was.

In front of her was Priestess Talia. She was monstrous in appearance now. She was pretty sure, she was not this way yesterday. Her divination magics showed nothing unusual about her when she first encountered her prancing around the great tree. Something changed her and her followers overnight.

Talia said a druidic prayer and her smooth skin and scales were covered in a bark like substance. Then she intoned a prayer that gave her the aspect of a fearsome wolf.

Surry yawned, rookie hour it seems. She only had a few blessed cold iron arrows, but she didn't actually need them. She just wanted to harass and infuriate the druidess. Afterwards she would get down to some serious bitch slapping. She fired 3 arrows at her foe, her aim was true but 2 of them clattered off her foe's bark like skin. The third slammed heavily into her torso but the demon seemed not to notice it.

Talia laughed, "Is that the best you can do "princess?" Let me show you true power!". Surry was really annoyed at the way she said princess. It sounded like an insult not a proper title of respect. Talia intoned a prayer, and her already lean muscular physique warped to even scarier proportions. A six armed snakewoman covered in bark with rippling muscles stood before Surry.

Surry smiled and intoned her greater dispel at the creature. Soon all of Talia's spells vanished. Her wolf like aspect, the unnatural muscles, and even her bark skin disappeared. "3 for 1, that is not a good trade. Guess they didn't teach you druids math in the woods.", scoffed the wizard.

The demoness screeched and quickly slithered towards her opponent, with a sword in each hand. She slashed repeated at Surry, but she was gone in a flash. A pair of floating swords, however, struck the demon before disappearing into the woods. The wizard and her swords moved with supernatural speed through the forest. Another arrow struck the demon in the shoulders and it looked up and saw the wizard high above her balancing on a branch. "Hey, you're the druid, shouldn't you be the one using the tree, not me?"

Surry gave a short laugh and vanished again. She enjoyed fighting druids, they weren't very smart fighters. She respected their power, but scoffed at their tactics. All the "love the forest", peace be with you crap, left many of them inexperienced at combat. Surry knew the key to this fight was to keep moving. At best Talia could swing once with her blade or cast a single spell. Surry was happy to exchange arrow for sword, and spell for spell. Her arrows were only a distraction, she wanted the fight to drag out, and her opponent to make a slip with her tongue. Defeating the druid was secondary to the information that she required.

Talia screamed at her rival and the forest erupted in blades. Trees and brush were slashed mercilessly as a barrier of blades surrounded the priestess. "You think you can beat me? You're nothing to me! Your friends are pathetic, I've spied on them and know how truly impotent they are. A captain that is assigned to non combat roles, a bard that sings off key, a knight of the walrus of all things, and a mechanical halfling? Please! You guys make the Order of the Baboon look good. "

Surry shrugged, and fired another arrow from cover. The blades obscured her target and she missed. She didn't care what she said about her friends. It was mostly true but she would not respond to the taunt. Except for her stepmother, Surry had called her "friends" much worse then the druid had.

Talia smiled as the arrow missed and sensed momentum changing," Your magic is weak as well, all I've seen are a few distance hopping spells, and defensive dispels. Isn't that the main failing of wizards? A great variety of useless spells, not enough power to get the job done?" , the demoness laughed.

Surry had already changed her position and fired a few magical missiles to test her opponent's spell resistance. As expected , her spell dissolved before striking the demon. She agreed with the demon's assessment of her profession . Wizards had to be careful with their use of magic. They did not have the raw power of sorcerers . Their magic had to be wielded like a fine rapier, not a massive club.

Talia spotted the failed spell and brought down a pillar of fire onto her foe. She laughed as she sensed the battle was soon to be over. "Poor little pretend priestess , I can understand why you hate me so. How can you hope to compare to me. You are an ugly unattractive shrew, while I am a beautiful elven goddess. My new body accentuates my exotic looks even more don't you think?"

Surry resisted the fiery spell, but the unholy portions of it burned her skin. She waited patiently despite the pain . Talia's taunts were really getting annoying. She knew she wasn't attractive as the other half elves or even elves, but she made peace with that a long time ago. Or at least she thought she had. She wasn't beautiful like her mother Brita, she lacked all of her soft curves and charms. She accepted her situation calmly, but grew mad when it was thrown in her face like Talia was doing. She was also mad that Talia used a fire spell on her, that was her area of expertise and it was a professional insult to have fire used against her.

Another ring of blades appeared and one of them slashed Surry deeply. She scrambled away as Talia spotted her and gave chase.

"Run , run, you spoiled "princess"! Nothing I hate more then you pampered ice elf tramps. How dare you come to the southern lands after your own was despoiled , then act all high and mighty amongst us commoners. I hate you pathetic refugees . Especially you half elves. Was your mother raped by the humans? Did she enjoy herself while giving mock protests? Maybe she prostituted herself to some human for a few days protection and food? I shall enjoy grinding your half breed bones .", sneered Talia as she pursued the Surry.

Surry snapped. That last bit was too much for her. It was one thing to insult her and her friends but her comments on Brita's honor was too much. Even though she constantly questioned her mother's purity herself, deep down she knew her mother was a good and honest woman. It was the only thing that kept her sane through the poverty and loneliness. She had hoped to draw out this fight and trick Talia to reveal the source of her powers. The plan seemed to be working well, but the last insult set off the cold and calculating half elf.

Surry stopped and intoned a quick spell. Talia lost her balance as a flaming wall swept around her. The demon was surprised as her fire resistance was overcome by the intense scorching flames. She attempted to crash through the wall, but noticed a bars made of flames and force had been placed around her as well. Her skin was burned as she struggled in her double fiery prison. She attempted a teleport spell while in the cage but was shocked when nothing happened.

Surry stared at her , even though the fires roared around the demon, Talia could hear her tormentors voice loud and clear . "Don't even think of travel magic, I've already hit you with a dimensional anchor, force cage and of course a fire wall. I could have used tentacles on you , but a slut like you would probably enjoy it. You could make fun of my friends, my magic , even my looks...but the venom you spread of Brita is too much. Prepare to die.". Surry continued her dominance by striking the demoness with a black ray , draining her strength and any chance of escape. Her 2 "pet" blades repeated slashed and hacked at the caged demon.

"RAWWWRRR", from out of the woods emerged a massive dire bear. It was as big as the boar demon from earlier and towered over Surry. It raised a paw towards the wizard, before getting on all fours and dashed towards her.

"You forget a druid's greatest weapon! Let's see how many spells you have left to handle my pet!", screeched the burning demon.

A hurtling blue grey streak struck the bear like a thunderbolt . A cloud of leaves and dirt erupted from the unexpected explosion. When they cleared only a frenzied blue grey horse emerged . It wildly bit and stomped the clearly dead bear relentlessly.

"I was hoping this was going to be just between us girls, but clearly this is amateur hour.", sighed a confident Surry at her trapped and dieing prey. She paused and smiled at her suddenly fearful burning foe. She drew an exquisite black scimitar with a fiercely burning white blade and whispered to the dieing demon, " Did you know my mother is a paladin? I didn't follow her path, but I did pick up a few tips about fighting demons. Nothing beats them like a blessed cold iron blade she use to say. Lets test out her theory, shall we?"

The wizard plunged the scimitar skillfully into the shrieking demons heart. It thrashed weakly in its prison as black blood sprayed from the wound. Its fate was sealed. " Well what do you know? Guess Brita was right. Getting beat by a flat chested half breed with second rate powers and loser allies must be a real bitch isn't it?"

Surry watched the demon's corpse burn from her unnaturally hot flames. Even a fire elemental would feel the effects of her fire spells. She saw the damage her spells were causing in the grove but paid them no attention. She saw more demons slowly gathering around her. They seemed unsure if they wish to challenge the person that just slew their mistress. Surry thought there was no need to prolong this any longer, she doubted any of the minions would have the information she needed. She intoned a fireball then quickly intoned another at her uncertain foes. Fire and the sound of burning demons erupted through the grove. The wizard erupted in a carefree grin, she wondered if there would be any trees left to guard over when this was done. She wondered if she even cared.

* * *

><p>Fetch slew the pair of skeletal demons before him with his hammer. It took a while and was a quite a struggle but he finally vanquished them. They were similar to the bubba demon that slew Hank and he felt some pride in avenging his old comrade. Afterwards he ran towards Vanna, but the elf seemed to have things in hand. Before he reached her, she got up and scattered her remaining attackers. They tried to run, but she calmly grabbed one with her iron grip. She brought the struggling creature towards her with one hand, while windmilling the top of his skull with her other hand. The demon screamed as his head exploded from the force of her blow. The demons regrouped and surrounded her, but Fetch doubted they would present a problem to the seemingly unstoppable elf.<p>

Fetch checked on Dietrich and saw he had almost half a dozen vulture demons on him . He was covered with minor wounds and cuts, but his opponents bore deep slashes and cuts on them. Despite the spores growing out of his body, the Walrus knight relentlessly attacked his foes. Fetch sensed he needed help but a scream from Henrietta's house distracted him. The gnome and Yasmina were in trouble.

He turned around and rushed into the house. Four more of the black skeletal creatures were advancing on his aide and the gnome. They were both screeching in high pitch female voices. Yasmina swung a heavy oaken table at a creature and smashed it into the wall. Everyone in the room was stunned by his sudden surge of strength. Fetch took the opportunity and summoned one of his most powerful prayers. A demon suddenly collapsed into a ball of blacken bone, then another followed suit. The stunned demon and the remaining demon stared at their slain comrades and saw the suddenly fearsome cleric behind them. The stunned demon attempted to rise, but Yasmina flattened it with his foot. The other attempted to jump through a shattered window, but Henrietta spoiled his jump with a sudden gust of wind spell. The creature crashed into the wall but imploded into a ball of bone and blood before he could react to the small wizard. The one at Yasmina's foot also fell prey to Fetch's frightening spell.

Henrietta was unsure of who to be afraid of more, the demons attacking her house, or this young man with his terrifying display of power. "Wh..What are you? Are you a god?" , she asked in a small terrified tone.

"I'm just doing my job. Ma'am.", Fetch said before returning to the battle.

Fetch lost sight of Dietrch when he returned. Most of the melee had drifted away from the clearing . He saw no sign of Vanna or Dietrch and their respective attackers. He hopped on a smashed tree and looked for his friends. He remembered Trip was engaged with a Nalfeshnee or boar demon earlier. Surely the little guy needed his assistance . He scanned the forest from his vantage point and saw a large demon on his back thrashing wildly as a mechanical halfling fired crossbow bolts repeatedly into his skull. Fetch shuddered at the creature's fate.

The cleric remembered Surry had the fiercest opponent. He vaguely remembered the demon identification lessons he received with the Great Host. Her foe was second only to the mighty Balors. He spotted the half elf, with the demon in a fiery cage, lecturing and taunting the creature mercilessly as it burned in flames and was slashed by animate swords . She threw random fireballs into the woods, and he saw exploding trees and demons . He wondered what would be a worse way to die, to be helpless while crossbows were shot in his skull, or to be trapped and burned while being lectured by Surry. He shuddered at the thought of both demises.

He spotted the succubus he saw earlier. They were the least "unnatural" demons that attacked. He hoped to be able to throw his hammer at them , but was disappointed to see Tyris cleaning her rapier standing above the 2 slain demonesses. He nodded at her from a distance and she somehow saw and nodded back. He struggled to see how she killed them. There were no visible wounds on their bodies but pools of dark blood were forming around them. Perhaps she got them between the wings or in the armpits, he shrugged.

Fetch signaled for Tyris to follow him but she vanished from sight again. He sighed and decided to regroup back at Henrietta's house and await the others. The demon's numbers grew after their initial attack and he wondered how many more were there. He hollered for his companions to join him, better to fight the remaining creatures as a group then individuals.

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared above him, and a massive creature of darkness and flame descended from the sky. It had a flaming whip and a blade of lightning. It landed between him and the house, and roared towards the heaven. Even more demons appeared from thin air. Fetch recognized the demon had gated more allies to him. More traditional looking succubus, bubba, rutterkin , and even chasme demons appeared.

Fetch had encountered the large creature before , it was a balor. The beast was similar to the ones he saw in Amarath except this one had the large head of a baboon, wore dark iron armor, and had a belt of elven skulls. The others were minor demons, but there was at least a dozen of them.

The band of demons stared evilly at Fetch. Fetch was ready for a fight, but wondered where his companions were. Most were still engaged and looked drained from the initial wave of attackers. He knew Tyris was in the area, and the pair of them would give the demons a good fight. He readied his hammer waiting for their first move.

Suddenly surprised cries in abyssal and angry shouts in infernal filled the air. Fetch understood both languages but it was hard to make them out in the chaos. It sounded like "we're under attack!"...and ..."slay those abyssers ...our lord commands it..."

Through the chaos he saw Dahana shoot a succubus and pouncing on her injured form in glee. He saw a one eye bearded devil with a broken horn ,a missing ear and no nose tear open a rutterkin with its glaive. He saw a muscular imp punch a hole in the large bulbous eye of a Chasme before flying away .

The large baboon demon looked at the chaos around him, and bowed towards Fetch. In a cloud of smoke it vanished.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ok? ", asked Fetch for the third time. His companions groaned yes . The group had returned and witnessed the small skirmish between demon and devil. They were hurt but not that seriously . Vanna seemed unaffected by his healing but showed no sign of discomfort. Fetch noticed that her arm was badly mauled and curiously found iron under her skin. A prosthetic perhaps? Dietrch staggered back to the group with a hefty swagger in his walk. He boasted about killing 3 vulture demons before they ran. After days of menial porter work the battle gave him his confidence back. Fetch knew Trip didn't normally take trophies, but the small warforged looked ridiculous dragging the huge tusked boarelf head back . Freiki helped the struggling warforge but they made little progress till Dietrch gave them a hand. Surry had a few deep cuts and burns on her, but she seemed ok. The beating Bel gave her was much worse then the one she received today. Fetch could hear her whisper to herself ," Am I really that flat chested?"

Henrietta and Yasmina rushed out of the damaged house and greeted the victors." You ...you guys did it. That was amazing! "

They seemed reluctant to approach Fetch though. His frightening display of power had them both scared.

"I'm a priest! That's what we do!", Fetch explained, " Look I'm not even that good of a priest. You know how guys hit a learning wall when they reach their potential, well that's me. I haven't learned any new prayers for several months now. I've reached the height of my limited potential."

Surry shook her head at the dim witted Fetch. If it was anyone else she would have suspected they were jesting, but she knew Fetch's statement was spoken in honesty." You haven't learned any new prayers, because there aren't any more to learn. Sheesh, you can make half a dozen creatures implode, you can summon your god, I'm surprised you don't make a little pocket dimension love nest to shack up in."

"I can do that?", asked Fetch curiously. Tyris smiled and winked at Surry in approval.

Henrietta turned her attention to Trip, he was the smallest one there but killed the biggest demon. He even had the skull to prove it. The small wizard was most impressed with his deed.

Yasmina was at a loss for words from the carnage before him , after a while he finally composed himself and spoke," Is it over? I saw the big one with the whip get away... Will they be back?"

Fetch nodded, he wondered who the demon was and was it the boss or just another lackey.

Baalphzon landed on his shoulder and pointed to a large scar on his back,"Hey can you heal this. I took this blow while establishing who the alpha male was with my new pack. Its a cursed wound it won't heal unless powerful magic is applied."

Fetch nodded and healed the familar with a wave of his hand. "I wonder how he survived .", he thought.

Baalphzon mentally replied, " I admit I had help, ...your help in fact. A familar gains not only the skills and knowledge of his master , but also a portion of his physical power. Despite Surry's constant put downs, you are the Warmaster and even a fraction of your power is overwhelming. You could say it was a grossly unfair match to begin with."

The imp flew to Surry and interrupted her thoughts, "Treekeeper Surry , may I present to you , your new guardians."

Surry looked at the creatures and whispered to Baalphzon, "Hey I recognize those guys. Pixietrampler stomped that Erinyies ...Dahana I think her name was . And I recall shooting the horn off that one eyed guy."

Baalphzon smiled, "Excellent, you've already established contact with them, and proven your dominance. It will be easy to bind them to your will now."

Surry smirked, "I dunno...binding devils to your will is kind of low class...ghetto even..Like what kind of loser commands devils to do his bidding? ", she giggled as she motioned towards Fetch.

The wizard talked to the imp then composed herself and turned to her guardians," Ok, here's the deal I'm offering you. You can agree to serve me for a modest term of lets say 10 years each or you can refuse and Baalphzon here will ship your batorian asses back to the arena. You will do as I say and obey my wishes. I've dealt with your kind before, so if you attempt to subvert my intentions or twist my orders to suit your whims...well lets say some of you have met me on the battlefield before, and know I don't take shit ..especially from guys like you. Unlike Baalphzon I won't settle for an eye." . To emphasize her point she stared at the groin of Arbatos.

A few gasps slipped the lips from the small band of infernals. "Hey Surry, stop scaring the devils. Better to use the carrot then the stick , I always say.", smiled Baalphzon.

Fetch was attempting to put out the fires when Captain Malik and a patrol marched into the burning grove. "Oh Captain Fetch, I didn't expect to find you here. " Malik surveyed the dead and dissolving demons and remained cautious .

" Oh hey Malik. We got most of them , but a few escaped or are hiding in the grove I think.", Fetch replied casually and with a smile.

Malik nodded, "Well I was going to ask you if you had any combat experience , but I'll take that as a yes."

Fetch looked at his companions and saw that Baalphzon's band had vanished. Magic or were they hiding? The cleric didn't approve of using devil's as guardians, but he wasn't going to voice his opinion since he employed one as well. He thought he would be a bad role model for Surry if he acted like a hypocrite. Best get rid of Malik's group now before they saw something they shouldn't.

"We got everything in hand here I think Captain. .", Fetch said with his best authoritative voice.

Malik signaled his group to fall back, he had enough trouble dealing with wolves and baboons. He didn't need to mess with demons as well.


	40. Chapter 40

"Okay, okay... Too many things are happening too fast here. Lets get back to Henrietta's house and get our bearings.", Fetch said as he surveyed the carnage.

Surry shrugged, she knew exactly what was happening, but sensed an ulterior motive to Fetch's statement. She agreed and the rest followed her lead and made their way to the small elf's house.

Fetch watched as they entered, and scrutinized Dietrch's wounds. He wasn't the best healer in the world, he relied mostly on magic . Even with his lack of skill with anatomy he still knew the warrior suffered way less damage then he should have. He knew that magic could have been the cause, but he knew Dietrch only had a magic blade. Something else was going on. Could he be a demon in disguise, or a devil? Maybe a were wolf, Fetch heard that they had incredibly resistant skin. Whatever it was he would finesse the information out of him.

Dietrch had served the group well , despite their brief association with him. He did not want to start off ranting and raving and demanding answers. He would give him the benefit of the doubt and let him explain.

"Ok guys. You all saw what happened out there, and you saw the big demon escape. I'm sure we'll be up to our necks in demon baboons or elven demons or elven baboons soon. ", said Fetch with a feigned look of worry.

The rest of the group agreed, and listened to the cleric as he continued. " Here's the thing, besides Surry , Trip , Tyris and myself. I don't know what you guys are capable of in combat. Its hard for me to formulate a plan when I don't know what assets we have to work with. I think we should just lay it on the table right now ."

"He formulates plans?", whispered Surry to Trip.

Fetch ignored the half elf's statement and smiled as he awaited Dietrch to reply. The warrior began to speak , but Henrietta interrupted him, "You can say that again, like that was really scary back there, you just walked into the room , and guys started to implode...Like what are you?"

The small elf was literally shaking in her chair as she asked. Vanna stood close to her, and she found comfort in her maid's presence but stared fearfully at Fetch.

Fetch sighed, he did not expect to reveal his powers to this group. He was normally quite modest about his skill set, and didn't like to talk about it with others. He knew he started this discussion so he was obliged to speak," Errr I'm the high priest of Rawk. I won the title by defeating Konrad the traitor at the tent of the Champions of the north. Curiously, after I defeated him, I was assaulted by a horde of demons as well, maybe its a right of passage for high priests to be attacked by demons, Well anyways I'm also known as the Warmaster and I can do the divine prayer stuff."

"That was divine magic? I didn't know you can make multiple creatures die like that.", asked Henrietta , suddenly feeling really small an impotent.

Fetch nodded, then looked at Dietrch ,"Next?"

"Ok, I'll play this game.", said Baalphzon," I'm an ex member of the Dark Eight , the ruling council of pitfiends in Baator . We answer only to the Archfiend himself. The archdukes can curry our favor but we don't take direct orders from them. I was cursed and casted from my position for being too efficient, a terrible side effect of hell's magnificent bureaucracy, and was transformed to a mindless bloated blob. After untold years, maybe even centuries, I was promoted to this form and through sheer willpower I regained a large portion of my memory. I follow Fetch here, in the hopes I can regain my former form."

Fetch was surprised at how much information his familiar told. He was curious of why the imp told everyone his past and not his powers . He still wasn't sure if Baalphzon was telling the truth or not though. The thought of the imp being simply insane crossed his mind many times.

"I can assure you , I am quite sane .", spoke Baalphzon in his mind.

Surry smiled and continued where Baalphzon left off, "My real name is Syr Axeldottir, I'm the daughter of Brita the infamous Mistress of the Lionblade. She's also the last princess of the ice elves. So that makes me the Heir apparent , which is a pretty empty title since my people are scattered to the 4 winds now. I'm primarily a fire mage , yes i know an ice elf princess a fire mage, what irony. I spent a few years as a lowly ranger, so I'm better then average with the bow. I can summon the legendary Pixietrampler. The horse of SIr Hildraxel. Yes , THAT Sir Hildraxel, the big bad boogeyman of the north, who is also my grandfather. "

Trip continued with the strange bragging contest,"I am TR-1P12. I was created for the Truffleulgar Regiment...first platoon. I fought in the great war , mostly as a sniper . I could not adjust to regular halfling life after the war, so I ventured into the world and enlisted into foreign militaries. I served briefly with several armies but left when there wasn't enough action. I finally joined the 3rd army and I consider myself the body guard of Captain Fetch. Things don't get boring around him. I'm good with almost all forms of thrown and missile weaponry. I excel at guerrilla warfare. "

Fetch already knew all this, he wanted to hear from Dietrch . He didn't feel comfortable with everyone of his allies revealing their past and abilities .

Henrietta nodded at Trip and looked down cast at the table, "I'm Henrietta...I'm a wizard that specializes in constructs...I'm not an artificer though, I never studied that art. I'm...I'm a gnome...I feel I'm an elf inside, but the secret is out. I'm a lowly gnome."

Fetch rolled his eyes, wow big secret.

Surry comforted the little gnome, "That's alright. Don't cry. Hey I'll tell you what. Look I have a leaf from the Tree of life . Here I'll sprinkle some dust on you...and voila ...you're officially an elf now!"

The gnome looked deeply into Surry's eyes. "Really? Just like that? I don't look any different..."

Surry looked thoughtful at the gnome "I'm the elven Treekeeper, if I say your an elf, your an elf. Besides,its what matter here that counts.". The wizard pressed her hand onto Henrietta's chest.

Fetch almost gagged at this sight. He began to say something, but Surry silenced him with a withering glare. She gave him the " I'll fireball you in the nuts look", and the cleric respectfully remained silent.

Henrietta nodded at Vanna, and the big elf held up her damaged arm. Fetch had been unable to heal it, and she showed the table the metal underneath. "I am Vanna , the 20th and most advanced automaton Henrietta has created. I am an advanced miniature iron golem with shield golem properties and awaken sentience. "

Fetch hadn't expected that or understood it, but by the looks of his companions they all knew already. He tried to act unsurprised, and gave a rude exaggerated yawn to compensate.

"What? I already knew that.", explained Fetch as everyone stared at him.

"As his familiar , I can assure everyone here that Fetch was completely unaware of Vanna's nature.", cackled Baalphzon before he fled behind the golem.

Fetch grew red, but thankfully Tyris began to speak, " My full name is Tyrisvellir, I was a rogue for awhile, but that didn't suit me, so I became a bard. I use to have a real nice magical sword. I was really attached to it but Fetch took it away."

Fetch didn't realize Tyris's full name was Tyrisvellir till now. He felt kind of ashamed he didn't know more about her. He suddenly realized people were staring at him.

"Look...the sword was real dangerous. Its not like I'm using it OK. I'm just trying to find a good way to get rid of it.", explained Fetch to the unsavory glares he was getting.

"Get rid of it for the most coin probably.", scoffed Surry. Fetch grew mad and embarrassed, Surry was one of the few people here that actually knew the history and power of the sword, and she was inciting the crowd against him.

Yasmina began to speak, Fetch forgot he was here, but glad of his presence. He hoped his story would distract the angry stares from him," I'm Yasmina , I'm from the sands of Ylarrum. Its far away but I came here with my husband ."

Fetch didn't need to hear that. He suspected the man with the womanly voice did not favor the company of women, but didn't realize he would speak about it so plainly.

Yasmina continued," At first it seemed like a grand adventure , but he disappeared while adventuring with the Order of the Baboon. I assume he's dead , I've heard no word of him or the Order . I thought about returning to the sands, but news of my brothers death has me worried. He was working for the Fire Lord Imix, and his death means either Imix will punish one of my family for his failure or whoever slew him would hunt me down next. I'm not sure of the likely hood of either event, but I am not a warrior so I stayed here till word is sent that its safe. Since that time, I've grown attached to this wild chaotic city , and doubt I would return to my homeland. "

Tyris stopped and curiously sniffed lightly at Yasmina. She turned to the man and spoke, "I am sorry but I slew your brother in self defense. He and three other creatures of the inferno drew me into the plane of fire and attempted to kill me on orders from Imix. I defeated them with the help of Fetch . I seek no retribution if that is what troubles you."

Fetch interrupted,"What's this? I didn't go to no elemental plane of fire and beat up anyone's brother. Don't drag my name into this !"

Tyris looked at Fetch in surprise, "Don't you remember? I asked you for a glass of water and you made one for me. "

Fetch looked puzzled, he made her water many times and didn't remember an incident with fire creatures ,"You threw a glass of water and it killed 3 fire creatures and drowned Yasmina's brother?"

Tyris giggled, "No silly! I was thirsty. Really thirsty. It was really hot in there. The water hit the spot."

Fetch threw his frustrated hands up in the air.

Yasmina bowed at Tyris and continued, "I am still immature, but I have limited mastery over fire spells, can turn invisible , fly , turn to smoke, and know some illusions. The higher more ..signature..magic of my race still eludes me."

Fetch was impressed with his aides powers. He remembered him picking up a table and smashing a bubba demon with it. He would be useful in a fight with the proper training.

"Its Babau! Babau! Not Bubba demon! Stop thinking Bubba ! You've fought more demons then on most abysall planes and you still get their name wrong!", exclaimed Baalphzon audibly.

Fetch remained silent, he was getting accustomed to the barbs directed his way. He looked at Dietrch, and waited his reply.

Dietrch fumbled for words, "Err I'm Dietrch . I'm a knight of the Walrus. I have a magic sword and I kill stuff with it."

* * *

><p>The group broke up after their little meet and greet was over with. Fetch was disappointed that Dietrch had not revealed anything relevant to him. He suffered the laughter from his friends for nothing it seems. Yasmina returned to his house in town, while Henrietta and Vanna continued with the repairs to her house. The rest of the companions went to the nearest inn, but Surry remained at her tree , motioning for the cleric to come.<p>

Fetch told his friends he would catch up and went to speak with the elven wizard.

Surry saw Fetch and gave a laugh, "Sorry about that, but you were really funny back there. Bubba demon? Glass of water? Stealing your wife's sword? If you ever give up your high priest or captain gig, you can probably work as a jester."

"Very funny...but I want to speak to you alone.", said Fetch in a serious tone.

"Good , because I want to talk to you as well. You first though. ", motioned Surry with a simple curtsy.

Fetch tried to probe his mind to see if Baalphzon was near, but no answer was given. "Do you really trust these devils Baalphzon got you? I mean devils? Couldn't he gotten you something more manageable and less crafty. Like giants or even regular soldiers or something?"

Surry smiled, "Do you trust Baalphzon, 100% ?"

Fetch shook his head,"For the most part I do, but I sense he will betray me sooner or later. I keep him because he's useful though. I'll be ready when he tries anything though."

Surry nodded, "Well that's my answer. I sense these devils will betray me sooner or later , I keep them because they are useful. I'll be ready when they try anything though."

Fetch smirked at the overconfident wizard. "We're not talking about a delusional imp here, We're talking about a dozen warriors of Baator."

Surry smirked back," We're not talking about a dozen warriors of Baator, we're talking about one of the Dark Eight , one of the secret rulers of Hell."

Fetch bowed in defeat," Having said that, I've talked to Dahana, and she doesn't seem that bad, almost friendly even. I think it will work out. As long as you keep them hidden and not spook your elven worshipers or anything like that."

Surry agreed,"Yes I'm hiding them in Henrietta's for now. I'm hoping rumors of this will spread. It will deter random attacks against the grove. Now I want to share something with you."

Surry motioned Fetch to sit down on a tree stump. Fetch knew it must be something important.

"I told you I visited Hoaglie the arena master and discussed the nature of his elven gladiators. Well at the same time I worked out a deal for all of them to be released.", said Surry quietly.

"What? How did you afford that? Hoaglie was charging me 25k for just one.", exclaimed Fetch jubilantly.

"I managed that, because I'm not stupid. Like really, you haggle with some dwarves at your trading post, and you think you can negotiate in the big city. I told him if he didn't sell them back to me at what he paid for them, I would tell my "flock" to avoid his place of buisness. Since elves are mostly low income workers and make up a large demographic of the arena's patrons, he reluctantly agreed.", replied Surry.

"Which brings me to the next part. I found out you were going to pay 25k for one of the slaves, and I inquired who she was. Seems like she didn't just volunteer for sacrifice, she was in a lot of debt and was going to have to "sell" herself anyways. It just happened to coincide with that witch Talia's demand for sacrifices. I'm sure she told you a grand tale though, didn't she. " , Surry said with cold indifference.

Fetch felt uncomfortable at the way this conversation was going.

Surry continued, "I talked to her, woman to woman. Very cute even for an elf. She didn't say so directly but she's the one you left the plateau for isn't she? You still have feelings for her."

The half elf let that statement hang in the air. She watched Fetch nervously squirm , but she displayed none of her trademark arrogance while doing so. "I can't believe you would jeopardize your relationship with Tyris . You're everything to her, and this is how you repay her? Spending all your money on a girl behind her back. A girl that only sees you as someone to use and manipulate . Of course I could be wrong. She could have deep feeling for you as well. So I offered her 5 grand, if she left town right away, never to return . If I ever see her face again , I'll simply take the money back, or if she spent it already, throw her ass back into the arena."

Fetch didn't need to know what Nara's answer was. He already knew.

"Little bitch took the money and left. Didn't even leave a note I was told. Apparently the harbour master is a half elf, and the only elf of importance in the whole town. She told me she booked passage on a boat and left for Grom City. Good Riddance.", Surry said coolly.

He knew her assessment of the situation was correct. If he raised the money then what? Nara would have been freed, and then what would they do? Would he court her? Would he continue to keep Nara a secret from Tyris? He cursed himself for the lack of foresight on his part. Nara had abandoned him so many times in the past , without a word. His heart was torn between Tyris and the elf . He was ashamed at his feelings. He wanted to help her, but wasn't sure of his true feelings for her. Was that the extent of his involvement with her? Did he secretly desire more? Would he have abandoned Tyris for her? Again the thought crept to his mind and felt ashamed to even acknowledge the possibility.

"Why did you do all this? ", asked Fetch meekly.

Surry sighed,"Because I like Tyris. I don't call her step mum just because I want to irritate you, although that is a nice perk. Its strange , but I regard her as a true friend. I've made my peace with Brita. Despite all the mystery and strangeness about her, she's someone I can count on , and someone I don't want to see hurt. Also, I like you too Fetch. I didn't want to see you destroy your life and that of Tyris's for this passing fling. I know you're still a young punk , and you feel the need to sow your seeds or whatever. Gawds this is awkward. Giving advice on women to my father...but if you want to chase other women, do the right thing and break off your relationship with the one you're with first. You might end up losing everything, but you owe it to them, and yourself ."

Fetch considered her words and sat silently and sullenly on the trunk.

* * *

><p>The week went rather quickly after the battle of Grove.<p>

Word spread quickly of the demonic battle. Even though most of the bodies dissolved into ichor some of the demon corpses remained as evidence of the battle. News spread quickly of Captain Fetch and his "gang" defeating these invaders. Stories of the Captain's evil eye , that can implode an opponent, began to circulate.

Suffice to say , Fetch's first few patrols went very smoothly. Malik assigned him easy routes so he could adjust . A patrol through the docks, and a patrol through the local towns. He thought the worst that could happen would be a few local bullies or bandits might challenge the new captain . Instead all signs of trouble disappeared when Fetch came around. His reputation kept law and order as well any Grommish club.

It was getting to be late fall and almost winter. Malik wanted the local garrisons reinforced and resupplied before the chilling winter came. The patrol was boring but after the last couple of days Fetch welcomed the monotony. The first war plans from Olive came, and Fetch studied them and remarked on them diligently. They were abstract plans for invading 2 different port cities. One which has a port that froze over the winter, and was lightly defended. The other had a ice free port year round, that was a foreign capital, ruled by a deadly magical creature.

Although he didn't need to fight for Hoaglie anymore to raise enough funds to free Nara, Fetch had still signed up for the championship round for the week. He felt obliged to make an appearance. The champion fights were more fierce , but still posed no challenge to the cleric. The crowd roared at the sight of the terrible Insector. Fetch gave his winnings to Baalphzon to donate again. He didn't want anything to do with the dirty money.

The tenants at his manor inside the city vacated sooner then Fetch had anticipated. Fetch and Tyris moved in promptly. Although their stay at the inns were free due to Hoaglie, Fetch felt he needed something more permanent for him to feel truly home. The vacated building was decorated sparsely except for its library and did not have that much furniture, but Yasmina proved quite useful once again . His aide had the place quickly decorated and furnished in "high Grommish style with a hint of northern decorative arts". Fetch didn't care for the name but he felt comfortable in it. He was worried about paying for the furnishings but Tyris apparently had some funds left.

Trip and Surry stayed with the pair. They kept the renters at the estate in the country side, but dismissed the staff at the manor. Fetch felt it was too dangerous for commoners to serve him, and he also dreaded keeping unnecessary staff he had to pay. Luckily Trip did most of the organizing and maintenance of Fetch's properties. Surry really enjoyed her new role as high priestess . Fetch knew she enjoyed the power it gave her over the people who use to look down on her.

Baalphzon released Dietrch from his service, after the battle. He shared some of Fetch's sentiments and did not fully trust the walrus knight. Dietrch was fully trusting of them however. He pledged he would assist them if they ever needed another sword arm.

* * *

><p>"You wore the wrong undershirt. Take everything off and try again.", instructed Tyris.<p>

Fetch was annoyed he didn't seek violence out but he really needed to beat up something right now. "Why are we doing this again? Its just a party. Can't we say we're sick or something?"

Tyris laughed as she sat casually on their bed, " Its the fall festival. Knight Commander Governor Kerr wants you there specifically. Most likely to show his "subjects" what good friends and allies you two are. If you don't show up, then all sorts of rumors will start, you'll be on the governor's bad side, he will assault you with an army of bureaucrats, you'll fight back, we'll end up burning the city , and then we'll have to find to journey back to Mammoth Keep. Its almost winter...I don't want to walk all the way back when the ports up north freeze."

Fetch smiled, Tyris had been in a real good mood lately. She seldom joked like this.

He eventually dressed himself in the festival garb to Tyris's approval. It was similar to his captain uniform , but was mainly black and seemed both more formal and relaxed at the same time. Fetch was never big on matters of dress, but he felt really important and stylish in his garb as he gazed upon himself in the mirror.

He was about to comment that Tyris should get dressed as well, but suddenly she had her black dress on and accessorized when he turned away. Fetch was dazzled by her changed appearance. She normally never wore make up , but she obviously took pains to prepare for this important social meeting. Her plain face was transformed and it took Fetch awhile to fully believe it was Tyris before him. As he gazed upon her he noticed the jewelry she wore.

"Where did you get those?", he asked . He wondered if she changed her mind and borrowed some from Yasmina.

"Oh , these are from Roland. I never had a chance to wear them till now. They look kind of tacky in a dungeon or at a bar. ", she said casually.

Fetch remembered her old liege, and regretted asking the question as the pair left their room.

They saw Trip , he was in a much more informal green festive tunic. He was not invited to the Governor's ball, but there were many other parties and festivals going around in the city. The normally cool and stoic Trip seemed apprehensive and nervous .

"Do I look ok? Does this tunic make me look fat? Should I wear a hat?", stammered the Warforged Scout.

Tyris produced a yellow handkerchief from thin air, and stuffed it into his front pocket. "There, that splash of color pulls it all together. You and Henrietta have fun ok."

Trip nodded and scurried away.

Tyris and Fetch reached the main hall of their manor and were greeted by Surry . Fetch smiled at his daughter, their recent conversation seemed a thing of the distant past. Tonight was meant for celebration not brooding. Surry was in a billowing blue dress that strangely accentuated her overly thin figure. Even though she grew up in poverty, she was raised as a noble and knew how to dress and act appropriately.

"Trip, just left. You're kind of over dressed for the harvest festival aren't you?", asked Fetch.

"Oh please...you're not the only one with an invitation you know. I'm the Treekeeper? High priestess of the elves. ", she said indignantly.

"Oh...who are you going with? Dietrch?", Fetch queried.

"Sadly, someone already asked him before I did. I'm going with Dahana.", she smiled. Reveling at Fetch's discomfort. "Oh please, don't look at me like that. Its just , fun and partying , a girl's night out."

Fetch was about to protest, when the carriage Yasmina had chartered arrived. It was driven by a small coachman, who wore odd festive orange make up. Unlike most carriages which were pulled by troglodytes or elves like some form of rickshaw, this one used horses. The horses were oddly calm, Fetch assumed there was an enchantment on them that made them docile, not crazy like regular animals in the city. Dahana was already inside. She didn't attempt to disguise herself, Her large black wings dominated the interior . Her form fitting red dress and generous curves made Fetch uncomfortable . He spent the entire trip on the carriage attempting not to stare at her.

When they reached the ball room, most of the guests had already arrived. As expected and calculated, Surry and her "date" made quite a stir and they were the center of attention.

Knight Commander Governor Kerr greeted Fetch. He smiled and laughed ," Only been here for barely a week, and you manage to be a hero battling demons, defeat my attack dog Zahzon, become an arena champion, installed your daughter as high priest of the elves, recruited a band of baator assassins, taken over half of the guard, and I even heard you ran out the local assassin guild. How long will it take before you set your sights on my job?"

Some of the guests close to Kerr laughed, not full understanding or appreciating the extent of the governors statements.

* * *

><p>After the initial tense moments with Kerr, Fetch remained at the governors side and greeted guests. He secretly thanked Tyris for pointing out his true role at the party. He was to show everyone he was a firm ally of the Knight Commander. Kerr's attitude relaxed as the pair greeted important merchants, land owners, and nobles together.<p>

The pair even managed to share a few drinks and laughs. A few inappropriate lewd jokes about General Olive and governor Nils widow seemed to break the ice between the two. The more Kerr spent with Fetch the more he realized he was a victim of circumstance and not a master political manipulator.

Afterwards Fetch wandered the party looking for Tyris . He was amazed at the opulence of the ball room and the gardens. He was glad he dressed appropriately .

"Hey Fetch.", said a detached voice.

The cleric turned and saw Dietrch . Next to him with Yasmina. They were both dressed in complimenting blue formal garb. Fetch suppressed a laugh as he realized Dietrch's date was his aide.

Yasmina greeted the cleric before going to get some more drinks for his partner.

Dietrch rolled his eyes,"Ha Ha ...laugh it up...I'm doing this as part of my quest. I needed to get into this party."

Fetch calmed himself and asked, "Really why?"

Dietrch shrugged,"Just a tip or a hunch I guess. All my inquires had told me that the grand champion Ulla is the princess I seek. Well like I said, my Ulla is like my age , and was never good with a sword. The grandchampion is some young , warrior princess in her 20s. I knew they can't be the same, but I had to confirm it personally. I couldn't just wait at the arena, since well ... you guys wear masks and stuff. I heard she was coming here so I had to find out ."

Fetch nodded at the man's determination. Although he still didn't fully trust the secretive knight he admired the fact he would go out in public with Yasmina just to further his quest. The thought made him laugh inside.

Yasmina returned and giggled at the two. Fetch was not his date, but he still found it unsettling. He returned with drinks for all 3, and then pointed out an old man in the corner of the room to Fetch.

"That's Father Ferdinand. He's the priest of Taranta here in town. He's also the richest man in Northern Grom, richer then Kerr, or even that merchant Clovis . Quite a feat considering this is Grom and the money some of the people accumulated here. They say he's an oracle of some sort. His prophecies are never wrong. He has requested a meeting with the famous Warmaster.", said Yasmina while smiling at Dietrch.

"Err Taranta...remind me again...that's the god...of...", asked Fetch slyly . His lack of knowledge of religion was appalling considering his position.

"Goddess...of construction...of the hearth and the home...One of the fallen gods that doesn't grant her worshipers any spells , except oddly enough to Ferdinand and those in his temple.", replied Yasmina.

Fetch nodded and left the pair. He had a big grin at the thought of the discomfort of the Walrus knight, but composed himself before he met the priest.

Before he reached the old priest. A tall stunningly beautiful woman in a simple but elegant black gown intercepted him. She had shoulder length blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Fetch guessed she was in her 30s or early 40s but she was easily one of the most beautiful women in the room. A true classic beauty. She seemed flustered at meeting the cleric.

"You must be the new Captain in town! My name is Elanor Wayland. I am the priestess of Koryis in town , and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. The money you donated to the Tiefling orphanage will give many of them a new chance at life. You've shown them that people care , and I'm sure many will change their lives because of it. ", the priestess gushed.

Fetch gave her a dumb look, but then he remembered the money that he told Baalphzon to donate. He was glad that he actually followed his command and did not keep any for himself. Or at least not all of it. He obviously donated enough to make this priestess happy. The only thing he knew about Tieflings were they often fought him, and they looked funny.

"Errr...Anything for the kids...", was all Fetch could think of to reply.

"So modest, I'll be expecting you first thing tomorrow.", Elanor said with a smile , while waving at someone in the crowd.

"Wait..wait...expecting me?",asked Fetch.

"Oh, you're not coming? Patrol duty I guess? I would have guessed you would accompany your wife if you are going to be adopting a child , but I understand . Today's modern families can be quite busy, especially in this city. ", the priestess tone then changed and her voice lowered. A glint of menace shone in her eyes, " Look , even if its a political ploy your playing, I don't care. I'm not ignorant of what's going on . You have ambitions for a bigger role in this city, and adopting and supporting an orphanage is a good start. I don't care what your ultimate goals are but I do thank you for your donations. I really mean it when I said it will make a difference. I don't care if you treat this child at arms length, anything is better then the life that awaits him or her without your intervention. I heard this money came from the arena. If it is indeed dirty blood money at least it will do some good in the end. Just do me a favor , and don't treat this as a joke ok? Do whatever or say whatever it takes to maintain this illusion of philanthropy. These kids need it more then you know. "

Fetch wasn't sure what to say. He nodded and Elanor gave him a smile before mingling with others in the crowd.

Fetch scratched his head and wondered what that was about, before he finally made it to Father Ferdinand. The old priest looked...old. He was simply dressed and would not look out of place in a park , feeding pigeons. He looked over Fetch and smiled.

"Hi there, Yasmina said you wanted to meet me?", asked Fetch.

The old man cackled and cough,"Damn this party is too cold. Winter's almost here, and its gonna be a bad one. Yes I wanted to meet you. I wanted to see the Fate's chosen. "

Fetch thought this man started to sound like a certain god of Trickery."Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that. You know what I'm talking about. I can read the futures of anyone in the room, but not yours. Watch this. See that merchant over there, the fat one? He's gonna choke on hors d'oeuvres before the end of the night. Over there by the garden, that woman with the green dress will win Lord Kerr's secret gift draw. See your friend Dietrch...he's gonna have sex with Yasmina there,...and he's gonna really enjoy it. Believe it or not, I can see the future with uncanny acumen, however yours is unreadable to me. Someone is manipulating and attempting to change your fate so much its just a mess to unravel. That's especially unsettling because you're one of the very rare people that can alter the fate of millions.", gasped the old priest.

Fetch had heard all of this before, and still didn't believe it. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

Ferdinand nodded, "I can't read your future, but I wanted to give you some advice. Whatever you do, try to do the right thing and don't be idle . "

Fetch nodded, and found the priests advice more insightful then he had hoped. He continued his search for Tyris when he spotted a strange sight.

He saw 2 Hoaglies conversing with 2 women. The Hoaglies both looked similar , they both had that warrior quality about them , and both wore an elaborate blue breech coat. . Fetch could tell " his " Hoaglie from the other due to his piercings and facial tattoos. The other Hoaglie wore a golden holy symbol of a hammer, and seemed more well groomed, and less "rough around the edges". The women looked similar to each other, but had drastic differences between them. Both were tall , except one had a strange animilastic beauty. She had strange wide blank eyes, and a pointed nose as well as some feathers and scales. Fetch guessed she was a tiefling of some sort and had a sorrowful look to her. The other had more normal but still blank eyes, and seemed almost angelic. An assimar or celestial of some sort, the cleric assumed. Despite their varied appearance they had a sisterly quality about them. It was easily apparent as the assimar seemed to be comforting the distressed tiefling.

The tattooed Hoaglie waved at Fetch and beckoned him onwards. "Hey Fetch! I want you to meet Hoaglie, and this is Lady Nayra and also Lady Nayra. "

It should have surprised Fetch, but the cleric took it in stride. He already met Frank, Hank , and Frank. Twins with same names didn't surprise him. "Glad to meet you. Twins I take it?"

The tattooed Hoaglie laughed, "No, no, these 2 were caught in an alternate dimension, and were pulled and trapped here . A wizard I hired to rectify this told me this city is built on elven runes which employed many powerful magical rituals. Well I guess all that magic weakened the magic fabric of this place, and sometimes "accidents " happen. Things like rifts to other dimensions or even those northern mists are the results I guess. We're not really brothers, and those 2 aren't really sisters but its kind of hard to explain..."

Before Hoaglie could explain, Governor Kerr raised his glass. "Greetings my friends, colleagues, and subjects. It has been another eventful year. Our dream of becoming a glorious capital for northern Grom is getting nearer and nearer. We even proved our selves in battle for all to see. The Darkriver Horde broke and fled from McDunnalds when news of our might armies were nearing them. Our goal to make Lower Lueders the jewel of the north is almost realized. Having said that , we still face many challenges. The animal attacks, the mysterious black carriage. Lower class riots, and of course the baboon demons. I am confident we will overcome such obstacles though. Here's to a mild winter and a productive spring!"

Cheers broke out from the crowd. One of the revelers was cheering too much and fell into a choking fit. A waiter patted him heavily on the back, and a small sausage wrap fell out. Many masked attendants then came and gave out mysterious gifts to the guests after Kerr's speech. They varied in value from simple jewels to apparently a full furnished river front house. A woman in a green dressed cheered merrily when her gift was the grand prize of a dream house.

Fetch lost track of the Hoaglies and the Nayras during the speech and celebration. He wandered the party still looking for his wife. Eventually he found her sitting in a gazebo in the garden , enjoying the cool autumn air. There were many children playing around the gazebo and she was assisting Kerr's servants in taking care of them. She motioned Fetch to sit next to her.

Fetch though she looked beautiful. They didn't talk much or did much together outside of killing and love making. He enjoyed her company , but these times of quiet and peace seemed so awkward. They were such different people. He tried to put their differences aside and smiled as he walked towards her.

She seemed nervous as the cleric approach, "Remember what we use to talk about in Mammoth Keep? Moving to Lower Lueders, claiming your estate...", the last part clung to her throat . Fetch saw her clearly in the starry night. Her reddish brown hair,her clear yellow eyes, and her soft golden skin. She had suffered through so much.

Fetch smiled, he was glad he met the lady Wayland earlier and the odd conversation they had, "Yes I remember." He hoped the orphan they picked wouldn't look too weird.


	41. Chapter 41

Fetch and Tyris ended the evening early. They lost track of Surry and Dahana , the last they saw of the half elf and the Erinyes, they were talking to some big burly mercenary military types. Fetch managed to see Dietrch get into a shoving match with one of Ulla's body guards. The man with the red tunic shoved the Walrus knight across the room and into a pillar. The normally sturdy Dietrch was knocked silly in one blow while Yasmina went hysterical and tended to his injuries. Fetch thought about stopping his aide and saving Dietrch from his fate , but then shrugged. He probably couldn't stop Ferdinand's prediction anyway.

The carriage they rented earlier was again ready for them when they left . Fetch reluctantly tipped the servants at the mansion to retrieve it. He wasn't completely broke but he knew his funds were stretched to their limit. He enjoyed the estates that Reinhardt had gifted him, but he knew he could not afford them. Even after dismissing the staff at the city manor, taxes would be in a few months and he wasn't sure if he was able to keep his properties. His captain job paid well, but would not support his estates. His arena money was a nice bonus but he gave most of it away. Fetch already noticed that the interest in his matches were already waning.

"Is everything alright?", asked Tyris as she noticed the worried expression on Fetch.

Fetch nodded and gave a brave smile. The thought of adopting a tiefling child would be another obstacle to hurdle. He wasn't why Tyris picked tiefling but thought Baalphzon and sister Wayland had something to do with it. Most likely the imp donated the money in his name, the sister was overjoyed at the donation and then paid a personal visit to his household. Fetch assumed she met Tyris and they talked, and she convinced her to adopt from the orphanage he was a patron of .

Fetch looked at his wife , and she was humming and all smiles. He could see the impatience of waiting for the next day on her normally impassive face. Fetch sighed, he would find someway to overcome this obstacle. Maybe fight in the arena some more, or work for one of Clovis's companies.

As Fetch was deep in thought in the carriage, he saw that most of the revelers were still active in the streets. Everyone was in bright and decorative tunics. Entertainers of various sorts were active in all the corners of the street. There were lots of public drinking but few violent incidents during the celebrations.

Suddenly a black carriage pulled by 4 black horses and fiery hooves sped past Fetch's carriage. The driver was barely able to control the panicked horses as their cart was almost ran off the road.

The driver swore at the other carriage in a youthful voice." Damn drunks! Can't you see I'm carrying important people here!"

Tyris stared out the window at the retreating carriage , seemingly smelling the air. She then stuck her head out of the side window of the carriage. "Follow that carriage. Don't lose him", she uncharacteristically shouted.

Fetch could not see the youth driving the carriage, but he could tell he was smiling, "Yes ma'am...Let me remind you , you're renting by the hour."

Fetch wasn't sure why they were following this particular carriage. There were rumors of a black carriage kidnapping people at night, but over half the carriages in town were black. Even the one they were currently in was black. Not all used horses due to the cities effect it had on them, but magical enchantments and even construct horses were used. He watched the other carriage speed away and was amazed that their driver was able to keep up.

He turned to Tyris to inquire about her thoughts and was startled when he saw she was fully dressed in her dark combat armor. No sign of the evenings festivities were on her, save her jewelry and the make up that still clung alluringly to her face. He was about to mention her lack of weapons ,but she flicked her wrists and produced a curious pair of wooden daggers . She placed them on her belt and flicked her wrists again , producing her more familiar rapier and parrying dagger.

Fetch knew this wasn't going to end well. He took off his tunic , and put a simple chain shirt he had in his magic bag over it. He retrieved his hammer and shield from the bag and was ready for battle if it arose. He wasn't 100% ready, but knew he could put up quite a fight.

Tyris stared at the carriage in front of them, and saw them heading to the dock districts. The district was the busiest early in the evening but most of the revelers had left for safer and classier parties as the evening dragged on. Only a few whores and taverns showed any signs of celebrations. "Slow down please driver."

"The name is Zax, and if you ever need to rent my carriage again, I'll throw in a discount." , said the young man. Fetch stuck his head out and saw that their driver was just a boy. Maybe 13 or 14. He appeared unremarkable but his skin was reddish orange with a few minor scales on it. Earlier in the evening Fetch thought he was just dressed in costume for the Fall festival but he realized now he was a tiefling.

The first carriage stopped along the road, and Zax pulled and stopped a fair distance behind it. "So you want to rough those guys up for almost running us off the road, I have a grom club under the seat. I'm a member of the militia and I know how to use it. I also know some Thavate fighting from the docks. For a few gold I'll give them a thrashing for you.", offered Zax. He turned around and saw the woman was gone and the man was dressed for serious warfare. "Oh...I see...for a couple of gold I'll forget everything I saw tonight I mean."

Tyris had vanished and Fetch readied his hammer. He still wasn't sure what was going on, but he was going to back up his wife whatever she did. He chuckled at the thought of tomorrows news. " Crazed captain beats up revelers. Kidnapped driver tells his tales! "

Fetch's eyes were use to the dark, but he was still human. There were limits to what he could see. Zax sensed his passenger was having trouble seeing , and he whispered what he saw to Fetch.

"A well dressed man is leaving the carriage ...hes approaching 2 ladies of the night. One is kind of ugly ,Ludmilla ..the other is really hot, Karolina ...I know both you know, if you tire of your lady friend I can get you good rates...ummm...thats wierd ,Ludmilla fell asleep or something, and Karolina is walking towards the well dressed man. Without discussing rates...Something wierd is up.", said Zax.

"Hey , this is getting really weird. Why are we waiting here? What happened to your friend?...errr you aren't the black carriage murderer are you? You didn't get rid of her did you? Oh my god, you guys work in teams don't you? You're just waiting for your buddy !", said Zax nervously.

Fetch produced a gold coin and held his finger to his lips. Zax made it vanish in a second, and the child seemed happy regardless of what was happening.

"The well dressed man and Karolina are heading to the cart. Wait...WOW...you won't believe it . The man fell to the ground , and it looks like he's evaporating, a woman with dark armor and dark red hair is standing above him. ", said Zax nervously. "LOOK OUT!" he suddenly cried.

Even through the darkness, Fetch could make out strange hunched creatures exiting the carriage. They didn't leave through the door, but climbed from the roof, from underneath, and from behind the carriage. There were about half a dozen and they were gibbering in angry tones.

It was not a language that Fetch recognized, and he suspected it wasn't a language at all. Regardless of their tongue, Fetch knew they were up to no good. He knew Tyris didn't need any help, but the women identified as Karolina and possibly Ludmilla were probably in danger. He filled his weapon with divine power and tossed the fist of Rawk towards the nearest creature. The hammer crushed the monster and flung it against the carriage behind it. The carriage creaked and fell at an odd angle from the impact. Fetch couldn't be sure, but he suspected he destroyed a wheel as well as the creature with his attack.

The street suddenly became a battle ground, as the three of the remaining creatures charged Fetch and Zax. The horses drawing the carriage shook off their reigns and galloped towards the cleric as well. Fetch remembered the Narzugon rode horses like these when he fought the Infernal legion. These seem less impressive then the ones he fought before though.

Fetch saw Zax attempting to scramble away from the attacking horde. He had dropped both his grom club and his gold coin. "Zax? Do you worship any gods? Tell me quick."

Zax stammered nervously,"Koryis... the sisters taught me to worship Koryis."

Fetch scratched his head , oblivious to the charging impending danger, "Ummm...I forget...is he or she a good god or something?"

Zax cried "YES! Hes the god of good and healing! " , the young tiefling looked for an avenue of escape, but he doubt he could out run the grey creatures, and definitely not the horses who were practically flying.

Fetch nodded and intoned a word of holiness. The grey creatures shrieked as Fetch was bathed in a white aura. Their skin was blasted from their bones and they fell to the ground as bleached skeletons. The horses neighed and reared back, they appeared to begin disintegrating in front of the surprised Tiefling , they vanished before he could blink. Only their falling fiery horseshoes were proof of their existence.

Zax breathed heavily , a cold sweat soaked his drivers uniform. Fetch walked towards Tyris and saw the 2 other grey beasts were slain by her rapier. A shriveled corpse in a finely tailored suit was slowly dissolving on the ground. A wooden blade was plunged into his heart. Tyris was cleaning her rapier clinically and examining the carriage for any more attackers.

Fetch saw that Karolina or whatever her name was in a trance, and that Ludmila was in an unnatural sleep. He could not stir her with shakes or prods.

Tyris retrieved a box and a book from the carriage, she slapped Ludmila hard and the large whore began to stir awake. She paused next to Karolina and produced a small vial . She splashed some of the liquid onto the beautiful courtesan's face and she suddenly snapped out of her trance. She seemed to have just awaken from a light sleep.

"Vampires...", Tyris said spitefully . She severed the shriveled creatures head and anointed the neck with the liquid she used on Karolina. The head shrunk more and the cleric could see a satisfied look on his wife's face. Fetch had seen her angry before , but seldom with so much hatred. He wondered if they were an important part of her mysterious past.

Several members of the town guard had arrived after they heard the unnatural shrieking . "Stop ! Step away from those women! Wait..its Captain Fetch, the one with the evil eye! ...whoa what happened here?"

Zax had recovered his cool. " That guy stopped the black carriage murderer! He's a hero! For a gold I'll tell you how he did it !"

Fetch was annoyed. He hoped to have been able to loot the Vampire and his carriage , but the guard and a large crowd of people had arrived and swarmed the undead corpse and his vehicle. . Zax was telling the tale of their exploits. How a brave young tiefling noticed a mysterious carriage and followed it. How the mighty Captain Fetch destroyed the said carriage with a flick of his enchanted hammer, and how he destroyed the rushing hordes with a single word power. Fetch considered his words, and was surprised it was a fairly accurate tale except the part of how they noticed the carriage.

Tyris merged with the crowd, and all attention was directed to the cleric. He was pretty easily distinguishable with his tall build, his warrior chain shirt , and his massive hammer. The dead vampire and the 2 slain ghouls were proof of his deed. The bleached bones of the other ghouls and the still hot horseshoes of the nightmares confirmed Zax's tale. The young tiefling made a lot of coin telling and retelling his tale that night.

Fetch gave a quick report to the patrol leader. They were all in awe of the hero in their midst. For years the black carriage killer was unstoppable. Their new captain only arrived in town a mere 2 weeks ago , and had casually dispatched him. Fetch waved for Zax to take him home, when he saw Tyris shift nervously and impatiently. No sense getting her more annoyed when she was in a killing mood.

Zax beat back the crowds with his grom club, and happily drove the pair back. Despite the money he made, he took the money from Fetch for his extended service, then hurried back to the Governor's mansion . He hoped he would be able to make it back in time to retrieve Surry and the dark angel , if not then another customer.

Tyris took the book and the box she recovered and immediately headed for the study. She told Fetch to cast detections on the objects and she immediately began studying them. Fetch didn't notice any dangerous auras on them, but was more surprised at how obsessed his wife had become. Tyris retrieved maps of the city and began circling possible lair locations around the city. The normally passive Bard seemed determined to root them out and destroy them. She would find out if there were more, and would systematically wipe them out.

She must really hate vampires, Fetch thought as he watched his wife .

* * *

><p>Tyris plotted through out the night . She gathered whatever information she could about sewers, graveyards, and the carriage murders. The library in the manor was extensive, but lacked much of the information she needed. When Trip returned , the tireless warforged immediately assisted her in cataloging and rating the probability of various city locations holding vampire nests.<p>

Trip appeared to have experience fighting vampires as wells. He began modifying his crossbow bolts by unscrewing their metal heads off them . He also replaced his normal dragon golem shot with silver balls instead. He made a note to get Henrietta to enchant them tomorrow morning.

Fetch watched them late into the night. Early in the morning Surry had returned to their residence, she was tipsy but not completely drunk. She was amazed that the others were still awake, and curious about what they were doing.

"Long story short, they're making a list to hunt vampires.", shrugged Fetch.

Surry shrugged, tired and tipsy from the night's activities. "Oh sounds like you guys had a good time, you guys missed Dietrch getting drunk and making out with Yasmina giggle . I didn't expect that , I don't think Yasmina expected that too. You should have seen the look on his face. Anyways I'm crashing. I'm gonna say don't do anything stupid...but I'm about 45 years too late for that."

* * *

><p>Fetch woke up at noon. He wasn't that tired from the night before, he had lots of rest in the library . He saw that Tyris and Trip were both gone. He hoped they weren't going to do anything dangerous, hopefully there were just investigating the local lore some more, but he had his doubts. They were both probably knee deep in undead right now.<p>

Only a simple note saying "Out hunting, will be back for supper", indicated their intentions.

Fetch enjoyed the fact that this manor had its own bathing room, and he was quickly refreshed and dressed. He hoped to find his wife and the warforged soon and hook up with them. How hard would it be too find a woman that can vanish at will and a 3 foot wooden man in this city?

Fetch made his way to the kitchen and saw Baalphzon and Surry waiting for him. Surry was dressed in her green and white traveling tunic . Baalphzon had one of his better tunics readied for him.

"Hey , what's this? I have to find Tyris and Trip right away , they might need me.", Surry smiled at Fetch's suggestion, but Baalphzon's stare dispelled her mood.

"You're late for your appointment at the orphanage . Put on this tunic and let's go.", the imp said impatiently.

Fetch stopped, his wife was fighting vampires and his familiar wanted him to pick out an orphan instead, "Hey, I think we can pick out an orphan some other time, Tyris and Trip will need my help, last time I checked Vampires are pretty tough."

Baalphzon hissed, "Look, because of your donations, you're the patron of the orphanage. I made an appointment for you and Tyris to show up today, it would look bad if neither one of you shows up . It pains me to bring this up, but your wife just lost a child remember, and she was looking forward to adopt a child till this undead obsession reared its ugly head . We both know she's off her rocker. Though no one will admit it , for fear of getting sliced to ribbons. Now we can goto the orphanage , make you look good, make a bunch of social misfits happy, and more importantly provide something to ground your wife to a normal reality . Or we can feed her insanity and add fire to her chaotic life and go help her hunt vampires. If you think you can do this another day think again. Let me remind you of a certain package you were suppose to deliver to Veb. Its like what 40 years late now ? Also...its day time...vampires sleep at this time. The danger you believe your wife is in, is way overblown. It's your choice master."

Fetch looked at the imp, "Wait a minute...you made the appointment with Lady Wayland? Not Tyris?"

Baalphzon returned the look, with a cold edge. "Yes, is that a problem?"

Fetch threw up his hands, "This is stupid, I'm the high cleric of Rawk . I'm suppose to beat down monsters , lead armies into war. Not pick out an orphan to appease my wife and familiar. And technically the package is only three years late...Okay, okay you win...let's make this quick. I'm only doing this for Tyris."

Surry meekly raised her hand,"Do I have to come along? Like I don't even feel like a part of their family. "

Baalphzon shot her a stinging gaze.

Surry corrected herself, "I mean , lets go ...those orphans are waiting!"

* * *

><p>Fetch , Surry and Baalphzon arrived at the Koryis home for Wayward infernal children late in the afternoon. It appeared to be a proud and well maintained structure, but Fetch could tell the locals shunned the place.<p>

"Eww...I didn't know we were going to a Tiefling orphanage. ", whispered Surry. "No offense Baalphzon, but these guys are more poverty prone then us elves and half elves. At least people find us good looking. These guys are lower on the social strata then troglodytes. They hire trogs for garbage collection and the military. Tieflings are only employed as adventurer's and...prostitutes..."

Baalphzon nodded, "I know all of this. This dimension is actually more open then others about them. Many dimensions they are killed on sight. . Why do you think invading devil armies always have a steady stream of tieflings to hire. They are normally disenchanted and bitter about the societies that cast them out. Only certain planar cities treat them with a measure of respect. And even in those places they are at the bottom of the heap. That's why we are here. We're gonna give one miserable little brat a chance and see if he can make something out of this opportunity."

Surry looked at Baalphzon and his speech, "Wow, you really are passionate about these guys? You have some tiefling kids or something? I'm not going to ask if you fell in love with one, because we both know that's impossible with you. Do you need a protegee to teach your special skills to or something. Want to climb onto a basket on ones back and bark orders, when Fetch isn't around? "

Baalphzon ignored the elf , as they approached the building.

"Your assessment isn't entirely true Baalphzon. I met a tiefling yesterday , he was running his own carriage business or something. ", said Fetch.

"I'm sure he's doing a good job and gouging all his customers too,"said Baalphzon," I didn't say they couldn't run their own businesses. I'm just saying nobody else would hire them. Not even other tieflings . Follow the logic here, I know its hard for you, if you can't get a legitimate job how are you going to afford your own business? You'll most likely end up broke, get recruited into the next lower planar horde that attacks, get their asses handed to them, and if you're lucky enough to survive, you head back to the slums. Its an endless cycle of poverty, war, defeat and more poverty. "

Fetch sighed and hoped their business here would be concluded quickly. He would pick the least offensive looking tiefling here, and get him to work with Trip or something. Maybe he could make him self useful and clean the manor .

Lady Wayland awaited them at the top of the steps. She was as radiant as she was last night, and all three companions were taken back by her beauty. She was not amused at their tardiness. " You're late. Even after I reminded you last night about your appointment. The children have been waiting all morning , and most of the afternoon. This is why they are cynics about the rest of the world. People give them hope, then take it away from them. Where is your wife, I would have expected her to come at least."

Fetch began to point at Surry and hope for the ruse to work , but the elf shot him a "I'll kill you if you point to me look." , "My wife is busy with unexpected errands. This is my familiar Baalphzon, and my dau...err my friend Surry. She's a distant relation or something, and decided to help me pick out an orphan."

Lady Wayland shook her head, "You aren't here to pick out a puppy or something like that. There are real children in there. They've been kicked around by society for the entire lives. I 've heard tales that you've dismissed your staff from your manor in town. If I find out that you are adopting children only to have cheap labour, I'll bring the wrath of Koryis on you."

Lady Wayland stared menacingly at the trio. An uneasy silence filled the room.

The cleric of Koryis then took a deep breath, "I'm sorry . I'm being disrespectful. I thank you for your time and hope you choose a child that will bring you and your wife, err companion happiness. Even if you make them clean stables its still a better life then they would have here. I hope you serve as an example to other nobles to help those in need. Whatever you do, please try to act civil to them. Even if you make one child happy. I have at least 30 more who will go to sleep heartbroken. "

Fetch and Surry considered the clerics pleas and nodded.

Fetch entered the orphanage, and was surprised to hear children playing. He expected some sinister pit of vipers or something, he did not expect the children here to be acting so much like ...children.

"Sinister pit of vipers...only full blooded devils grow up in those.", laughed Baalphzon mentally in his mind.

Despite their normal behavior, they were clearly tieflings. Most sported scales or horns, some were odd colored, some even had tails or vestigial wings. The most warped tieflings had beaks , extra shriveled arms, and one even sported a tentacle. Despite their deformities they acted like normal children . He expected doomed filled children from the way Baalphzon and Lady Wayland talked , but they seemed quite normal and happy to Fetch.

"We thank you for your generous donations for the last 2 weeks. We've been able to properly clothe and feed them . We even fixed the roof. Winter is coming soon. I'll leave you alone with the children for awhile. I'll be in the back room if you need me or if you decide on a child .", said the cleric of Koryis.

Fetch wondered how much of his winnings actually went to these orphans. He didn't think the Lady Wayland was taking advantage of them, but he wondered if Baalphzon kept a larger then expected portion. He had won 6 thousand or so from his battles in the arena. That seemed more then enough for these 30 orphans.

"You wound me master, but I appreciate that you still regard me as a force of evil, but trust me I'm big E evil, not small e evil. Stealing money from orphans is beneath me. ", laughed the imp mentally,"To answer your question, You actually donated 8500, from your match winnings and your share of the original bets we placed on you. I did some investigating of my own , a large portion of your donation went to debt repayments the orphanage has incured over the years, also back taxes and a fund for future taxes. Tax season is only 4 months away you know. I suggest you get ready yourself."

As Baalphzon and Fetch mentally communicated. Fetch could hear several of the children converse amongst themselves.

"No one wants us...no one is gonna adopt any of us...look at us ...we're ugly!"

"We're not ugly. Sister Elanor said we're all beautiful !"

"She's a saint , of course she'll say that. She say's shes not beautiful either. She's too humble to be a judge of good looks."

"I bet Insector wouldn't care how we look . I bet he's a tiefling under that mask!"

"Insector is great. No one pushes him around. I bet that evil Warmaster and his buddy Frank wouldn't push him around."

"The warmaster isn't evil! He's a hero! Isn't he?"

"Hero to everyone but us. He kills tieflings ! I never heard of him killing halflings or elves...he just kills monsters and tieflings!"

"Booooooo...we hate the warmaster."

Surry looked at Fetch and winked, "Wow, they're angels! Now I want one!"

Fetch feigned a shrug , but she waved a hand over his face. Suddenly he was wearing his Insector mask. "They were waiting all morning for you. At least entertain them ! "

Before Fetch could protest, she entered the room, "Greetings children! I have a special guest for you! Direct from the arena, the terrible and bloodthirsty INSECTOR!"

The children gasped as Fetch fumbled into the room and waved meekly. They immediately swarmed him and asked him for questions and autographs.

"Are you a tiefling?"

"I'm from parts unknown .I can not reveal what race I am."

"Can you spit poison?"

"No, but I've had poison spat into my face before.

"Who would win in a fight? You or the Warmaster? "

"It would be a tie."

"How many guys have you killed?"

"More then I can remember or count."

"What's the scariest thing you've fought?"

"Yeenoghu demon prince of gnolls."

"Can we touch your hammer?"

"Sure you can even hold it, but be careful its heavy."

The children gathered around the hammer, and struggled to lift it. Their mood was definitely lifted from this encounter. As Fetch watched them, he felt a bit ashamed . A little while ago he considered selecting a child based solely on his looks and his ability to clean. He looked at the happy playing children and wondered what they were like 2 weeks ago. Without food, proper shelter, or even proper clothing. He disliked his role in the arena, but was glad some good came out of it.

Fetch looked at the orphans and wondered if he was actually going to chose one. Baalphzon was right, if he avoided this decision it would be like so many other important things in his life he ignored and never got done. Visiting the church of his god, delivering the package to Veb, even actually marrying his wife. He wanted to do all of them, but his time always seemed directed elsewhere. Tyris had talked to him about adopting for almost 3 years now, but it was always put off. His typical excuse was "wait till they moved to Lower Lueders and their life settled down ."

"Good one master...life settle down indeed...haha..", laughed the imp.

Fetch reluctantly agreed. Trouble always seemed to follow him. Last night he went to a party, the next thing you know his daughter is making out with a devil consort, he's battling a mass murder in the streets, and his wife ran off with his mechanical butler to hunt vampires. The madness never ends it seems , best to choose a child now and hope for the best.

Surry seemed to be having great fun with the children. It didn't surprise Fetch, she grew up under similar circumstances as most of the orphans here. They were all victims of poverty. Fetch was painfully reminded how he inadvertently abandoned Brita and her children. He wasn't sure, but he guessed he probably slew some of these children's relatives when he battled the Great Horde, and Duke Ari's legion.

As Surry led the children into a song about some mythical fiery unarmed specialist dwarven halfbreed troll, Fetch noticed a small girl off to the side sitting by herself, oblivious to the song of the other children. She was drawing something on it. Fetch was curious and walked to the waif to see what she was drawing . He guessed a picture of Surry or even Insector. The girl looked up as she felt Fetch approach, she looked normal save light bluish hair, a small tail and minor horns. She looked up and smiled and continued her drawing. It was a crude sketch of a boy holding hands with a girl with a tail and horns, like herself.

Fetch asked her what it was, but she just smiled and continued drawing. Fetch wasn't sure why but she reminded him of Tyris. He brushed her hair and she half expected her to leap onto his head and punch him with lightning swift blows. She instead smiled at him and continued her art.

"Her name is Sharliss. ", said Lady Wayland behind him. "All the other children call her Hush for obvious reasons. She's lead a particularly hard life. I personally rescued her from a brothel, If you can believe that. I've been in wars , battles, dungeons, but the depravity of some people still manage to surprise me. "

Hush smiled at the cleric of Koryis , and reached up for her. Lady Wayland picked her up and lifted her up for Fetch to get a closer look. "Say hello Hush. Show the nice insect man you can still speak."

"Hello.", she said with a smile.

Fetch's heart melted and his decision was made.

* * *

><p>Before they left Surry planted a seed in the middle of the orphanage's courtyard . She sprinkled some glowing dust on it and a fruit tree sprung from it. Fetch was in awe, he didn't really take this elven Treekeeper buisness seriously but Surry's power was plainly evident for all to see.<p>

"Being Treekeeper, has its advantages .", winked the half elf.

Fetch told the children that he would get free tickets to the arena delivered to them. Baalphzon personally guaranteed that he would deliver the tickets by tomorrow.

The children cheered at their 3 new heroes , but Lady Wayland was against taking her wards to watch people kill each other. It seemed to make the children happy though and she relented to the gift.

The papers were quickly drawn up , and Fetch took the quiet girl back to his manor. Surry took an instant liking to the orphan , and proudly declared her as her new sister. Even Baalphzon was charmed by the child. He wondered what type of demonic or infernal heritage she descended from. Upon closer inspection , not only did she have a small tail and small horns, but odd powder blue eyes. Also 4 small vestigial wings were on her back but they were easily concealed.

When they reached the manor, Fetch was disappointed that Trip and Tyris had not returned yet. Normally Trip or Tyris did the cooking, but it looked like it would fall upon him. He dreaded having to cook. He was not a good cook, but was much better then Surry or Baalphzon. The elf and the imp were busy preparing Sharliss's room while Fetch prepared their meager supper.

The 4 ate without their 2 companions. Baalphzon took his leave to get the orphanage the tickets he promised them. Surry left as well to attend to her Grove.

Fetch waited with the small girl in the study for Trip and Tyris returned. The girl seemed to adjust fairly well, she was curious about her surroundings but at least wasn't running amok or getting into too much trouble. The evening dragged on , but no sign of the warforge or his wife appeared.


	42. Chapter 42

The morning arrived and there was still no sign of Tyris or Trip. Fetch had fell asleep on a chair, with little Hush on his lap. When the cleric awoke and realized this, he lifted the small girl and carried her to the bed that Baalphzon and Surry had prepared for her.

He gazed at the little girl. Should he have waited for Tyris? It was a pretty big decision to make without consulting her. He felt a little angry that she had ventured off without him. Did she think that he was holding her back? He wasn't the greatest adventurer in the world, but he was a cleric, he had powers over undead or something. More importantly she had missed the appointment Baalphzon made . She seemed determined to adopt, and at first opportunity she changed her plans and went off vampire hunting.

"Captain Fetch! Captain Fetch!", a familiar high pitch voice cried out.

The cleric looked at his ruffled clothes. He took off his old tunic and threw a new one on. He splashed water on his face then proceeded to the main hall. Yasmina was there along with Dietrich. Fetch smiled as he saw the embarrassed look on the knight's face. It seemed Father Ferdinand was right after all. Yasmina on the other hand, had a worried look on his brow. He was pacing back and forth practicing a speech .

"Good morning, Yasmina, Dietrch. What is it? My patrol isn't till tomorrow.", yawned Fetch as he greeted the pair.

"Captain Fetch! We have a crisis! Lord Kerr thinks you've sent assassins or something , and they've systematically destroying secret enclaves under his protection.", cried Yasmina. He paused as he saw a scowl on Fetch's face. " You know of this? You have been sending assassins!"

Fetch held up his hands, "Wait a minute, I haven't been sending assassins. I think that was Tyris and Trip. They got a tip or a clue or something when we stopped that black carriage the other night. They were convinced there were vampires in town , and they were going to hunt them down. Beyond that I don't know what they did."

Yasmina eyed Fetch suspiciously. "Your wife went out hunting vampires, and you don't care? What if they got killed or something!"

Fetch sighed, "First off, I do care, second ..I wasn't invited. and third, Tyris is a big girl...she doesn't need me. ". Fetch felt an unexpected lump in his throat when he stated the third point. Did she really need him? Did he need her? Besides the occasional romp in the bed, or hand holding, Fetch was painfully aware they had nothing in common. They practically read each others mind in combat, but he had a similar rapport in battle with Frank too. Outside of combat was a different matter. She always seemed to run off and vanish without telling him, he pretended he didn't mind but this last incident really drove home how far they actually were apart.

Yasmina paced, lost in his thoughts,"I'll be right back...I need to get my writing supplies. We have to write an apology to Lord Kerr. " .With that said, the young noble quickly vanished in a puff of smoke .

Fetch was about to say that wasn't necessary , but found himself alone with Dietrch,"Err...so how was the rest of the party? Tyris and I left early."

Dietrch seemed nervous," Umm...Its hard for me to say this...even harder to understand. You're from the north, you know how rigid our society is. Men are men, women are women. Well I drank a bit too much that night, I've always been a weakling when it came to liquor...well one thing led to another..."

Fetch held his hand, he could guess what had happened. No need for Dietrch to lower his self esteem more by admitting it to him. The cleric figured, that the 2 drank too much, and took to "experimenting", Fetch didn't approve of the loose southern lifestyles, but he accepted that it was the way things worked here. Looking at the well groomed and primped Dietrch , Fetch figured that the knight secretly played for the other "team", and it was only a matter of time that the easy southern lifestyle allowed him to express it.

Dietrch ignored Fetch's signal," ...it...it was AMAZING...I don't know what exactly happened, but I woke up in bed with Yasmina...and...I felt great. I know such relations are frowned upon in our society...and you wouldn't believe what I discovered..."

Fetch blocked his ears at this point, "Too much information ...too much information..."

Despite his audio blockade Dietrch continued with his story but the cleric only heard bits and pieces.. "...Yasmina...illusion...hidden... wonderful..."

Fetch shouted at the top of his lungs, "LA..LA..LA...LA...I CAN'T HEAR YOU ..LA ..LA..LA.. I HAVE CHILDREN IN THE HOUSE... "

Yasmina quickly returned and he gave a nervous smile to Dietrch. Apparently he wasn't sure how to react to the love stricken knight as well. He walked past him to the shouting Fetch and rolled out a piece of vellum. "I'm thinking of a "grovel for your life " approach. A simple " I'm sorry "won't be enough I think when dealing with an entity like Kerr."

Fetch stopped and looked at his aide," Does Lord Kerr really protect vampires? Or did my "assassins" strike the wrong targets. Even if people did error, is it really necessary to grovel? Me and my friends vanquished a large pack of demons the other day. What's Lord Kerr going to do ? Tax us?"

Yasmina stopped and looked at Fetch in shock," Do you not know what Lord Kerr is capable of? He is a deep sovereign, a lord of many eyes . Do you know what that is? "

Fetch was surprised at Yasmina's concern, "Umm a king? "

Yasmina shook her head, " No, not that type of sovereign, the type of sovereign I'm referring to is..."

The doors swung open and two big Grommish guards entered with Lord Kerr behind them. "You have a lot to answer for FETCH! Warmaster or not , what is the meaning of these assassins?"

Fetch began to answer then his jaw dropped. Behind Lord Kerr were 3 statues , they seemed to be carved to resemble people he knew. One was a well dressed youth curled in a ball, the other a small mechanical man in shock , the last was a leather clad rogue with a sorrowful defeated look.

"Wow, that's an incredible likeness! That looks just like Tyris and Trip. I don't know who the third one is suppose to be. Is that Ymir without a dress or something? If so you need to have the hair curlier and an axe would probably work too.", said Fetch marveling at these lifelike statues.

Dietrch agreed," Yes the craftsmanship is amazing. Compliments to the artisan."

Lord Kerr seemed to grow red with anger,"Are you people mocking me? These are the assassins you sent hunting the vampires under my protection! I stopped them just in time, they were going to plunge the city in a demonic war...a war we can't win."

Fetch raised an eyebrow,"Wait a minute,...slow down...vampires under your protection...demonic war? ...what's all this about?"

Kerr's hand tightened and he glanced at Yasmina, the young noble nodded, and Kerr relaxed a bit.

"You really have no idea what's going on do you? Can we sit down? When I first saw you I thought you were a stumbling idiot or either extremely cunning, hiding your ignorance to fool your enemies. So what is it? ", said Kerr.

"Oh he's an idiot. I knew that right away. ", said Surry with Baalphzon on his shoulder as she strode into the meeting. The wizard was wearing a more traditional light ranger tunic, rather then the decorative green and white dress she wore the previous day.

Kerr smiled at the intrusion, "Forgive me...you are?"

Surry rolled her eyes, "You know who I am, if not , you should have your spies flogged. I'm Syre the half elf that replace Talia . Before you go off your rocker, take a look at this. "

The wizard threw a folder with various papers in it . Fetch recognized some as arena records, some were newspaper clippings, and others were hand written notes in elvish. There were also charcoal rubbings in the folder, Fetch vaguely recognized them as odd runes that were located at the grove.

Lord Kerr scanned the papers , and records. "Where did you get this?"

Baalphzon began to speak but the elf pushed him aside, Surry smiled , she knew she had won," Records are from your man in the arena, Hoaglie. The newspaper clippings were easy enough , any old book store. The notes I wrote were from interviews with the grove's older worshippers. The rubbings are from the grove. They didn't seem to fit the elven theme, and I thought they were a bit suspicious. I had them removed after I made those rubbings."

Kerr seemd to grow mad once again, but thankfully Fetch could tell he wasn't mad at anyone in the room, "How many more? "

Surry laughed, "A lot I bet, but I'm not sure. You might want to keep a tighter grip on your city there. If I were a betting woman, which I am, I would say try the docks, the militia, especially the ones with dangerous patrols in the wilderness, and any merchant caravans that come from slave trading areas."

Kerr stood up and bowed, "I owe you an apology Captain Fetch, I thought you were undermining my authority, in fact you've shown me the nest of vipers I've surrounded myself with. Even so , your assassins were dangerously close to causing a war. I suggest you consult with myself or my aides in the future before you unleash forces we can not master."

Fetch stood up , "WAIT STOP RIGHT THERE, I have no clue what either of you just said. Like , everything is flying over my head. I admit , I'm not bright or clever, but if someone took the time to explain to me what's going on, I might be able to contribute more then dumb stares."

Baalphzon shook his head, "Nice going Fetch, for a second there he almost thought you were some cunning master mind, now he knows you're a doofus."

Kerr chuckled, "Do not think your theatrics have me fooled. Assassins hunt down my "friends" , and your other servants present me with evidence to prove to me they are my enemies. All strings lead to one man. If you expect me to believe some simpleton is blindly pulling them, you are mistaken. I applaud you for your clever ruse. "

Fetch grew red and huffed,"Jokes on you Kerr! I am a simpleton and I have no clue what's going on!"

Surry grabbed Fetch's shoulder and shook her head.

Kerr laughed out loud, "I suppose you became Warmaster by accident as well, or that you defeated Yeenoghu, Duke Ari, Dalton and Bel through blind luck. I appreciate your showmanship , but I must be off. I have much to consider and much to plot."

Kerr waved at his two body guards and they left the manor. "A final note, your assassins are very good , they wiped out 4 enclaves of vampires in one night. My compliments to your staff." He stared at the statues and the 3 became flesh or wood, and fell to the ground.

The young boy picked himself up, "Errr...this isn't the trog pit ? How long were we stone statues? I get paid by the hour you know. Hey I know you, you're the Captain Vampire hunter guy. Remember me?"

Fetch stared at the boy, he was a strange orange color and had some scales on his skin. "Zix? the carriage driver?"

"Close enough! Its Zax, and who's gonna pay me. ", Baalphzon flew to the orange boy and deposited a small bag. The boy was about to complain , but he saw the contents of the bag and joyfully bowed and ran off into the street.

"Wait till he finds the rot grubs I put in there.", laughed the imp.

Trip picked himself off the floor and his head was down cast. Fetch gave him an angry stare, and he left the room quietly.

Fetch glared angrily at Tyris and she glared defiantly back. An uneasy tension filled the room. Surry and Baalphzon both claimed they had urgent affairs elsewhere, and they both left.

"Did you really put rot grubs with that boys reward?",asked Surry while they were safely in the kitchen.

"Nah, They're too hard to find, I did put some poisonous spiders in there though.", replied the imp

* * *

><p>"You could have waited for me...I could have helped..."<p>

"..."

"Don't glare at me like that, you screwed up , and I had to take the heat from Kerr."

"..."

"Am I not good enough to go with you? You took Trip instead? "

"_Trip is good at what he does_."

"And I'm not? I'm not a goddess like you...but I try."

"_That didn't come out right...I know you try...but there are things I don't want you to see_."

"I know that, and it gets me mad...We've been together for almost 4 years now...and you still hide secrets from me. I don't know what you have against vampires, and I'm guessing I'll never know."

"_Its something I don't want to talk about. A dark time_."

"More secrets. I should be use to them by now. It's like I don't even know you."

"..."

"You know its true. I try to be open , tell you everything, but your a closed door to me."

"_...You have your secrets too..._"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"_Don't play the fool. The elf in the arena, you could have killed her, but you stopped at the last moment. She had green eyes, just like the elf you left the plateau for. That's the reason you kept fighting in the arena wasn't it? . I'm guessing from our lack of funds, that you gave her your winnings_. "

"You saw that? How...oh never mind your a goddess, slumming with us mere mortals. To answer your question, my winnings I let Baalphzon donate. but your right , I kept fighting in the arena to help her out."

"_Don't call me that...Do you love her_?"

"Of course not! I love you, I ...I just wanted to help her out."

"_I could have helped, but you didn't trust me did you_?"

"I can't keep anything from you , can I goddess? I'm an open book while you are free to keep your dark secrets."

"_Don't say that...I'm not a goddess_."

"Yes you are! With or without your blade, you do those impossible combat moves, you can vanish from sight. Everyone who knows you, know that your some type of demi god. Clovis, Earl, Roland, we all know. I bet if you really wanted , you could have killed Kerr , but you put limits on yourself , so you can act like us mortal ants. Have your fun doing the "pretend you're normal" thing."

"..."

"You know I'm right. Its just a big game for you isn't it? I'm just a piece in your drama."

"_You're words...wound me...If it was a show...would I have let Bel capture me, and ...and...let our daughter die.._."

"..."

"_I don't tell you things , because I'm ashamed to. I keep secrets because I'm afraid they will hurt you. I don't want to lose you...but I've been having thoughts_."

"I don't want to lose you too..."

"_You don't understand . I've thought of leaving you for a long time now. After that Farastu defeated me, I thought of leaving to protect you from myself...After our band broke up at Mammoth Keep...I thought of leaving, instead I joined your side ...After the battle with the Great Host, I thought of continuing my service to Roland,...after Kard's prophecy, I thought of sparing us the pain of our fates...after Bel, after our baby..._"

"...I ...I care very deeply for you Tyris..."

"_I care deeply for you Fetch. Every time I thought of leaving you, I came up with reasons not to. A reason to stay. You keep my anchored , you make me feel safe, you make me feel loved_."

"Do I make you feel happy?"

"_We...I...we...have nothing in common , aside from battle and coupling. I hoped our child would give us something to bond over, but Kard was right. I don't know if we can go on like this. I'm to neurotic to let you in, and your ...your greatest strength is your greatest fault_."

"I ..I ..don't understand."

"_That's exactly what I mean_."

"What do we do now..."

"_I'm sorry Fetch, I care deeply for you, and I know you care deeply for me. but in the end, we're together because its convient, and we feel safe. We need more then that. Both of us do. I need some time alone ...to think this through. I'm being unfair, please understand. There's a void in my heart. Gnawing , cold, and empty. I don't know if you can fill that void or fall victim to it. I've tried to make it work...but I'm tired...tired of trying_. "

"Don't go..."

Tyris simply stepped back and vanished. No final hug, no chance for him to beg her to stay.

Fetch sat in the main hall, alone.

He cursed his deception . He should have trusted Tyris enough to let her know about Nara.

There were so many things he did that he could have done better. He failed in protecting her in McDunnalds. He regretted yelling at her in Mammoth Keep. He regretted yelling at her today.

In the end, he just wanted her to be happy. She was the most important person in his life, and she wasn't happy. Was it selfish for him to keep her , if she wasn't happy. He considered her words about safety versus happiness , about convience versus love. Was there relationship based solely on utility ?

He got up , and threw the chair he sat on at the wall. It shattered into pieces. He was angry at himself, at Tyris , at the world. He wasn't going to let it end this way. He would find her, and do what it takes to convince her to stay. He wasn't going to let this incident end the love of his life.

Fetch checked the store room first, if she was going to leave, she would need supplies. He entered the kitchen and saw Baalphzon and Surry staring outside wordlessly. He realized that their argument was probably heard around the house. He didn't care at that point. He had to find his wife.

"Have you seen Tyris?", he demanded. The pair avoided his gaze and shook their heads.

Fetch then went to the simple armory the manor had. He saw Trip cleaning his crossbow with Freiki at his side . "Tyris been around here?", but the warforged shook his head as well.

Fetch wasted no time and ran outside. Yasmina and Dietrch were sitting on a stone bench . By the way they smiled and acted, Fetch doubted they heard his shouts from earlier. "Have you guys seen Tyris?" . but the pair shrugged and continued talking.

Fetch ran around the block , twice. Asking everyone if they had seen his wife recently. No one gave a useful answer , and Fetch resigned himself back to the manor. He would have to widen the net. Maybe get Dahanna, or Hoaglie to keep an eye for her. He considered going to Father Ferdinand. He was suppose to have some far reaching visions, he wondered if he had anything of monetary value to offer him, but he might consider a service in exchange for use of his gift.

Fetch threw his hammer in frustration , it smashed into the ground and created a deep crater. A guard saw this and began to protest, but when he saw who it was , he apologized to Captain Fetch. People began stepping away from him, some from fear, some from awe.

Fetch wondered if Tyris felt like this, she was so powerful that people shunned her. So close to happiness but to have it taken away from her . He knew the loss of their daughter was much greater for her then himself. Fetch had already proven that he was capable of having children, but failing constantly with Tyris and even having a god tell you that you weren't able to have a child must be devastating. To actually get pregnant, but then have the child robbed from you must have drove her over the edge. Fetch knew she hid it well, but he knew she was suffering. The sight of their daughter from a different dimension probably was the last straw. Such a beautiful young woman, such a beautiful daughter denied to her.

Fetch wondered why these thoughts were coming to him now. It would have better serviced him a few days ago. Was he that callous?

Fetch looked around and saw a small crowd gathered around him. They were all at a safe distance. No one wanted to get close to such a dangerous person. He heard whispers of god, and demi god...and he felt the barbs dig into his heart.

"How ironic he thought.", as he slumped his shoulders and walked back to his manor. Although he couldn't find his wife, he still had responsibilities. A brand new set in fact.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon. Fetch had spent most of the day searching for Tyris but had failed. Yasmina and Dietrch had gone home, Fetch assumed they had left together.<p>

Baalphzon and Surry were waiting quietly outside. Surry was sitting on the porch swing. She was unusually quiet, but Fetch could see a sad frown on her face. The imp was in the form of a cat and was on Surry's lap. Fetch thought if he ever broke his bonds with the imp, Surry would be a good mistress for him.

"A good observation, but I wouldn't leave your side...oooops sorry ..I didn't mean disrespect.", the imp projected.

"It's fine. I don't blame you. I don't blame anyone but myself. ", thought Fetch regrettably. It was sad, that a imp was the only one he could confide in right now.

Fetch went upstairs and suddenly stopped. He heard quiet singing.

The cleric opened the door to his room, and saw Tyris on a chair singing to a small smiling girl on her lap . The girl seemed oblivious to the tension in the air, but reached towards Fetch.

"Hello.", she said.

Fetch walked slowly forward, and grasped her small hand. Tyris looked at him and smiled. She had tear marks on her face, but she seemed genuinely happy.

"She's so beautiful. ",Tyris whispered as she hugged the young girl.

"Her name is Sharliss, but we call her Hush.", said Fetch gentley.

The girl smiled at the mention of her name and gleefully clapped.

"Thank you Fetch, ...thank you...", Tyris said , tears freely flowing once again."Can we try this...one more time?"


	43. Chapter 43

"FETCH! TYRIS! BAALPHZON! TRIP! ", shouted Surry into the cold empty house.

She wondered where her companions had gone. She was busy at the grove and the hall of records for the last few days and didn't have time to return to the manor, however she expected some sign of her allies.

"Hey, you called a meeting or something? ", said a deep voice behind him. Surry turned and shrugged as Dietrich , Yasmina, Henrietta and Vanna were at the doorstep. They weren't exactly her adventuring companions, but she fought against demons with them, and her list of allies were few.

"I don't see any sign of them. There'e no sign of a struggle. The weather is too cold for them to go play outside with Hush. Where are they?." said Surry while waving at the closed window. The first autumn snow had already fallen several days ago, and the bitter Grom cold was already upon them. Even though Grom was further south then the northern wastes, the winters was just as cold and fierce.

Dietrch nodded, "Aye , she really dislikes the cold. Other then that , a delightful little girl. "

Henrietta looked at Dietrch curiously," You don't mind she's a tiefling? I thought northerners had deep rooted hatred for them. I must confess my people have deep rooted fears of them too , but once you get to know her , she is a wonderful child."

Dietrch sighed,"It's true the northern knights have battled tieflings ever since the first chaos rifts appeared. However, I know first hand that people shouldn't be judged by their bloodlines. "

Henrietta regarded the knight with approval, "A most commendable stance. Did you experience something similar in the past? A villainous relative? A friend with tainted blood perhaps?"

Dietrch ignored the gnome as he tried to divert the conversation elsewhere. The knight examined the coat racks , near the door. " Their cloaks are still here, and there's some smaller cloaks as well. Halflings or gnomes perhaps?"

Henrietta shook her head, and used her best mechanical voice, " They aren't halflings, notice the small boots. "

Yasmina gave a girlish giggle at her Trip impression," A good observation, but that just adds to the mystery. Sir Fetch and his companions are missing, and some gnomes or children are missing as well."

As the small group wondered the fate of the cleric, suddenly a glowing portal covered with mystic runes appeared in the middle of the room. Dietrch readied his weapon, and Surry prepared a spell . Vanna took a step forward to block Henrietta and Yasmina from any attack.

The door opened, and Frieki ran through, followed by several shrieking laughing children . Surry and her group looked bewildered , but soon relaxed as Fetch came out of the portal holding Hush on his shoulder.

"Hey look! Its your sister Surry, and the rest of the gang. Say hello to the nice troublemakers. ", Fetch said while waving at the group.

"Hello !", said the small child with barely visible horns.

Tyris , Trip and Baalphzon followed Fetch out of the mysterious door, and greeted the group. They proceeded to help dress the children and waved them as they made their way out of the house.

Baalphzon shook his head at Surry , "You would think the high cleric of the god of war has better things to do with his magic. Stuff like this is what caused the magic to collapse in Amarath. "

Surry wasn't sure what the imp was refering to and stuck her head inside the portal. She quickly pulled it out. " You...You...made a demi plane? WHY? HOW?"

Fetch shrugged and turned to Baalphzon, " Hey , it won't kill anyone if I make a little playground for Hush and the neighbors. Its way too cold for her to play out side anyways. "

Fetch then turned to Surry, " You gave me the idea by the way. Technically its only a temporary plane, I don't have enough cash to make it permanent, but it lasts quite a while. "

Dietrch and the others tepidly walked through the portal and quickly came out.

"Looks like a park. ", shrugged Dietrch.

"AIIEEE ! What is this abomination of nature? What are you! ", cried Henrietta.

Yasmina simply curtsied , " Your powers are equal to that of the greatest Genies in the City Brass. It is an honor to serve you. "

Surry was in shock but quickly recovered, "Ok , I don't even want to know . If you wanted to have a play ground, you could had Trip build you one."

Trip chirped, "I built the benches and the swings!"

Fetch laughed, "Yes you did my friend. If you weren't so good at shooting bad guys, you could surely be a carpenter or something. Anyways, why are you all here? "

Surry breathed deeply, "I guess you didn't get my message. We need to talk. Fetch, Tyris, Trip. this is important."

Fetch sensed the seriousness of the wizard. He gave the tired and now sleepy Hush a light kiss on the head , and handed her off to Tyris. Tyris took a step and vanished from sight with the child. "Ok, lets talk in the kitchen."

Tyris reappeared a short while later and exchanged some words with Fetch. Surry tried to listen in but it was the coded babble the two sometimes used. Even her comprehend language spell was unable to decode their speech. She assumed by the way they smiled it had something to do with Hush.

Surry waved everyone to sit down and remain quiet as Henrietta began laying out papers and scrolls on the table.

Surry began, "As you know my Grove was attacked recently by demon baboons. This is not unique however, if you ask anyone on the streets they will tell you that the town was plagued by demon baboon attacks last year. The guard would fend them off when they attacked , but they would eventually return. The main problem is there was no way to find or track the nest. "

"The city would have been thrown into chaos, possibly dissolve even from these attacks, however something had caused the attacks to stop or at least occur in very limited and controlled amounts. "

"Recently Fetch had stopped a mysterious black carriage , apparently stopping a vampire from kidnapping a prostitute. Tyris and Trip continued where he left off and destroyed several covens of undead , before being stopped by Lord Kerr himself."

"Before I became Treekeeper, the last priestess ,Talia, had coaxed several elves to sell themselves into slavery to pay for the Tree of Life's taxes. Upon further investigation , she only sold some of the elven slaves, the rest were used for other darker purposes."

"These events seemed unrelated, but when I examined closer with magics and my own deductive reasoning, I discovered something shocking."

"Apparently , there is a powerful entity underneath the city that demands sacrifices. At first it would send marauding demons to capture them, but recently a deal was struck with those in power to curb the attacks. The demon's were not satisfied though and had procured alternate means to gather victims."

Fetch scratched his head,"Those in power you say? Like Father Ferdinand?"

Surry looked at Fetch and gave him a "are you stupid look. ", " No...try Lord Kerr himself. It seems our beloved Knight Commander Governor had promised 20 sacrifices a month to this mysterious power. He would provide them through mostly legitimate means, legalized slavery, prisoners of war, captured criminals ext. If he was short he would use alternate means to meet his quota."

Dietrch smiled "Ahh, he would adopt Tiefling orphans. He would use the pretense of helping them out but actually store them in a pocket dimension when he needed them. I always thought whoever was doing that was suspicious. "

Surry shook her head, "No Dietr...you're talking about Fetch here. The vampires that were slain were his special minions. However...it seemed they were playing both sides, and used Kerr's protection to capture extra sacrifices for this dark power in exchange for power and presumably wealth and magic. The vampires weren't the only tools at this dark power's disposal, it had influence over other groups as well. "

Fetch raised his hand and blurted, "Hoaglie? Was he supplying this guy?"

Surry rolled her eyes, "No, although that was actually a good guess. The arena would be a useful place to get sacrifices, but Hoaglie is motivated by greed, he would make more money getting his slaves to fight then risk being a middleman. One of the groups that were swayed by this "power" was the inner circle of the Treekeepers. They would chose followers that met their criteria and convince them to sacrifice themselves to keep their religion going. Most thought they would be just fighting in the arena , unaware of the dark fate that awaited them."

Fetch was getting confused," I still don't understand what's going on here. " Several other members of the table nodded their heads as well. "What are we suppose to be fighting and why? It seems we've stumbled into some grand plot half way finished or something. "

* * *

><p>Surry sighed in frustration," Ok short summary. Bad guys underneath town. Bad guys demand sacrifices . Town can't defend against bad guys so decide to secretly work with them and provide a set number of sacrifices. Bad guys greedy , they hire contractors to get more sacrifices. Fetch and company stops some of these contractors inadvertently. Bad guys don't like Fetch. Any questions?"<p>

Trip raised his hand tentatively, " I find it hard to believe that the town can't stop these bad guys. Lord Kerr defeated Tyris and myself , I'm just a war halfling, but Tyris is ...well she's Tyris. No one beats her. "

"Lord Kerr is indeed powerful, I haven't had much dealings with Royal Adventurer's but he's suppose to be one of their "heavy hitters". The opponent we face gives even him pause."

Fetch pondered this, "I've dealt with Royal adventurers before. They are pretty powerful and independent, but I always thought they were a cooperative organization. If whatever is below the city too powerful, can't he call reinforcements?"

Surry pointed to Yasmina. The young man stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I might be able to answer this. Although I serve Lord Kerr , I have a personal stake in this situation. Lord Kerr may be powerful, and he may be able to challenge the evil below the city, however he does not wish to directly challenge it. He rather keep the status quo then risk destroying the city in an all out war. For a long time he could not strike at his foe, there is a portal that prevents passage to under the city unless a proper key is had. Only a few keys exist, one obviously the evil forces have, the other was recently recovered. Lord Kerr took the key and had it sealed in a place called "The Great Vault". A band of adventurers attempted to breach the vault and retrieve the key...they..they were never heard from again." . Yasmina turned away and he softly began to cry. Dietrch hesitated a second, but soon held onto the young man.

"Did we have to see that...really.", grumbled Fetch. Tyris silenced him with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

After an awkard minute, Yasmina recovered. " I knew the adventurers that attempted to retrieve the key. My..my husband was amongst them. They were not unlike yourselves. They fought the southern Demon Horde, they even managed to entomb an ancient dragon, but they were still unable to recover the key."

"I assume our goal is to destroy these"bad guys", if so can we tunnel or use magic to gain entry ?", asked Trip.

Fetch interrupted,"Wait , wait...it sounds like you all are in agreement that we will assault this evil under the town directly. "

Surry looked at Fetch, "Well, you wanted to stop the missing slaves. We happen to find out its a powerful entity of some sort. Here's your chance to stop it."

Fetch sighed, "I have no problems breaking into a dungeon and slapping guys around like we use to in Mammoth Keep. However, Lord Kerr pretty much told me to stay out of the vampire, and presumably underground evil affairs. If we're gonna do this, we should talk to him first."

Surry stared at Fetch intently, "Have you been listening? Lord Kerr doesn't want to rock the boat here. He keeps his city complacent while the evil under the city grows and feasts on sacrifices , what makes you think he will allow you to battle this evil. More likely you will alert him of our intentions, and we will make another enemy in this city. Also...much of our information has come from Yasmina here, he only volunteered this because his husband fell battling this evil, what do you think Kerr would do if he finds out one of his own aides gave out secret information?"

Fetch stared intently back," I gave my word that I would be loyal to Kerr, and until I confront him with these statements I will remain loyal. If his answers to my questions are not sufficient then I will seek another path. He seems like a reasonable person. He already spared Tyris's and Trip's life, so he obviously isn't as merciless as you portray him to be. If Yasmina is in danger, I will place him under my protection. If the "element of surprise" is lost then so be it. I won't be accused of doing stuff behind his back."

Surry considered his statement and shrugged, "As you wish. Be aware that Lord Kerr has the ability to strip away all your spells . Your magic won't save you."

Fetch chuckled,"No magic? bah ! You realize there was no magic at all where I grew up , right? "

* * *

><p>Fetch arrived at Lord Kerr's mansion. He didn't have an appointment, but he was apparently expected. The young captain was dressed in his old breast plate, with a Grommish tabard, and only had his hammer by his side. Baalphzon was the only companion he took, he was in the form of a ferret and was resting on his shoulder.<p>

Fetch looked behind him, and suspected Tyris was following , but he could never be sure.

"I'm pretty sure she is watching Sharliss", thought Baalphzon mentally," She already knows she's no match for Kerr. "

Fetch nodded as he was led into Kerr's mansion. Fetch marvelled at the intricate stone carvings decoration his mansion. Most were highly detailed statues, some were in calm sitting poses, but most were sculpted to show surprise and fear.

"Those aren't statues you know. Lord Kerr turned them to stone with his eyes. I'm sure you've guessed by now. It's hard to tell sometimes from that thick fog of thought you have. ", thought the imp.

"Lord Kerr is a Medusa? I thought they were women? Or is he a basilisk, I thought they were 6 or 8 legged lizards.",wondered Fetch.

"Are you for real?...Sovereign...always looking at you... constantly observing things...being of supreme magical power with anti magic capabilities...he's some sort of shape changed beholder. ", the imp thought in surprise at the cleric's lack of deductive skills.

"Beholder? Like a spectator or an observer?", thought Fetch.

"I assume you do not mean the lawful eye tyrants from Mechanus, ", sighed the imp," No I mean beholder, a mythical magical beast ...looks like a giant armored ball with eye stalks , each eye has a unique and deadly magical power. "

"Oh ...your pulling my leg now aren't you. Ball with magical eyes...that's as silly as Flumphs , Zomanpions, lava children, and Ant Tigers...they don't really exist. They are just mythological beasts made up by drunks.", laughed Fetch to himself.

"Flumphs are silly but real...lava children are stupid but real... Zomanpions are another name for Zombie Scorrow ...and Ant Tigers. shudder don't laugh about them or you might end up armless with shovels tied to your feet...and beholders are definitely dangerous, powerful and very very real. ", cautioned Baalphzon.

The cleric rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

Fetch had thought he had the biggest house in the city, but was sadly mistaken as he was led through Lord Kerr's expansive mansion. He marveled at the palatial building and wondered how much of his hard earned taxes went into its construction. When he finally reached the destination the servant indicated that Fetch's ferret was not to be let in. Fetch agreed and placed Baalphzon under the servant's care.

The cleric entered a large study, and was greeted by 2 familiar men.

"I told you he was going to come...pay up.", chuckled Ferdinand.

Lord Kerr sighed as he stared at a small pouch which then levitated across the room to the old priest, "Sigh ,I suppose this means you're gonna ask me for permission to do battle against the evil that lives under the city."

Fetch wasn't quite sure what was going on but nodded, "I don't know what it is, or what deal you have made with it, but I can't let it continue. Unless you give me a good reason , I come to either ask for your support or to warn you of my actions."

Ferdinand laughed, " HAH! "Give me a good reason?", if it was one of your regular cronies Kerr...that would mean "Give me a bribe "...but young Captain Fetch isn't like that is he. He actually demands an explanation."

Kerr motioned Fetch to take a seat. "Are you sure you are capable of defeating the evil under the city? Do you even know what horror lives beneath the city?"

Fetch wasn't sure of the answer, "Errr...Ant tigers?"

Ferdinand laughed, "Oh I didn't see that one coming... and I'm a seer. "

Kerr shook his head, "A demi god of some sort lives below the city, she is surrounded by demons, and worse. She is not to be underestimated, she exists by capturing and presumably draining or devouring other gods or goddesses. She also enjoys snacking...on the youth, beauty and vitality of mortals. She has the ability to strike us whenever she wants, and we can do nothing to strike back at her. We could battle her, but we would eventually lose, and the city would burn around us. We currently have a truce with this ...creature... the cost is high...but the alternative would be worse. We promised her 20 sacrifices a month as long as they meets her standards . We gain them through foreign slave markets, or criminals...I'm afraid when we don't meet this quota we have to employ "alternative " means to make up that number. Unfortunately our ...partners... have decided that 20 is not enough and sought other arrangements. Fortunately your wife put and end to this, but our truce has now become more tenuous and fragile. I understand your frustration and believe me I would like nothing more then to rid ourselves of this "evil", but I will not risk the entire city on the swords of adventurers. Royal or not."

Ferdinand smiled,"I on the other hand, would rather die fighting then be slaves on our knees. Unfortunately my opinion does not sway Lord Kerr."

Kerr looked at Fetch, "I assume you are here, because you think you are the chosen one ...correct?"

Fetch wasn't sure what they were talking about. He found that happened a lot these days, but he developed a subtle strategy in dealing with situations like this. He nodded slowly and pretended to understand.

Kerr laughed,"Apparently you do not know the full prophecy. Ferdinand, will you do the honors?"

Ferdinand cleared his throat, "Well as you know I have the gift of foresight, sometimes its quite clear. For example, buy all the land you can in Lower Lueders, sell all the land you can in Upper Lueders. Other times its quite cryptic, "Great risk brings great rewards". When I attempted to divine what was needed to slay the evil beneath the city ,I was directed to a poem written a century ago by another seer, the gods that govern these visions directed this seer to write some 30 page epic poem. It's in an old archaic tongue, and I hope my translation is accurate. I won't bore you with the details but I will paraphrase it for you. Apparently a great hero will vanquish the evil, he will be known for his 12 legendary traits.

1) A hero of the land, ...which you definitely are.

2) Grew up an orphan amongst Gods, Kings, Legends. ... I don't know your history but it was pretty clear on the multiple Gods part. So I doubt that's you.

3) Walked amongst the land of demons with no fear. Difficult but not impossible to do. I hear the northern Scar is a demonic land, and journies to the abyss are rare but not unheard of.

4) Led a host to defeat a Fell horde . A horde or host in ancient times means 100,000 foes. A fell horde is 500,000. The tales of your exploits from the north should qualify, though they do sound exaggerated to me.

5) Defeated a Demonlord. Your defeat of Yeenoghu should count.

6) Defeat an Archduke of Hell . Once again your defeat of Bel should count.

7) Lover of a Saint. There's very few people that qualify for the title of Saint in this world. The Deacon of Koryis, Tyranna the Silent, the Mistress of the Lionblade... From my understanding, lover means in a physical and a spirtual sense. So again that is a no.

8) Betrothed to Entropy. This implies an actual divine being from the plane of entropy , so again that is a no.

9) Friends to the King of Demons. I believe it refers to Alphonso, since Alphonso is gone, that is another no for you.

10) Allied to the Grandfather of Assassins. An old term , no longer used. Basically means top killer in the land. I would have said no , but Kerr told me that you once had his seal. So reluctantly I will say you qualify on this .

11) Tamed a greater pitfiend. I assume they refer to one of the dark 8. The ruling council of pitifiends . So again no.

12) Oh this one kills me, Have a grandchild that is older then he is. From what I understand, you've adopted a tiefling recently. From what I've heard she's much to young to have children let alone grandchildren. So this is a definite no. I don't even know how you can have children older then you, let alone grandchildren.

So by my count, that's 6 out of 12. A very impressive list of deeds, but it does not qualify you to slay the goddess however."

Kerr interrupted," 7 out of 12. It has come to my attention that the spirit of Alphonso has taken mortal form , and he's one of the Captain's close friends. "

The old cleric appeared stunned by the revelation, "Alphonso the Dynast is back? Really...that is grim news indeed. But that is still barely half the needed requirements. The prophecy was quite clear that the hero had all 12 of the deeds and attributes. Even though I am a seer, I think them more as guidelines then actual qualifications, however Kerr here will not officialy sanction an expedition without the criteria met."

Kerr growled, " Don't even think of sending more people to the Great Vault again Ferdinand, your last expedition tested our friendship."

"Friendship? We're friends? More like convenient allies...sigh, but I relent. The last expedition was poorly executed, I was thinking more with my heart then my head. I should of saw that the people I chosen were not ready, both in skills and mental fortitude. I shoulder the blame for their failure and their loss.", the old cleric seemed drained from his statement and he slumped in his chair, recollecting those he sent to their doom.

Fetch shook his head, "I will admit I did not know of this prophecy you speak of, some of those qualifications seem pretty crazy. Infact I don't even know if I qualify for some of the tasks you attribute to myself. For example , I didn't lay a finger on Yeenoghu. I was there for the fight and did some healing, but it was all Sir Hildraxels doing."

Ferdinand's eyebrow raised,"Sir Hildraxel ? The tales I was told said it was a knight named Sir Feyaxel...well that would explain somethings. Still, it doesn't matter if you did anything or not, if you were there it still counts for flagging purposes."

Fetch looked puzzled, "Flagging? I recall them handing out souvenir tabards, but I didn't recall getting a flag. Hmm I think I still have mine." The young cleric searched in his pack and dug out a wrinkled tabard. It read "I helped killed Yeenoghu and all I got was this stupid Tabard."

Kerr rolled an eye, while the other continue to stare at the Captain, "Flagging is a term refering that you qualified for a complicated quest. You need all 12 flags to qualify."

Fetch shrugged, "I was the Warmaster for the Great host, but technically Grand Champion Erland led the army, also I did less against Bel then Yeenoghu, all I did was watch my buddy Frank make him mad."

Ferdinand shook his head, "Doesn't matter , you were present for Bel, and you were given the title of Warmaster, both flag you for this quest."

Fetch simply replied , "Regardless if I qualify or not for this quest , I will do whatever it takes to stop this evil. With or without your help or blessing."

Kerr nodded,"You understand if I openly assisted you , that the demons will see that as the end of our arrangement. Demonic battles will rage in the streets till the city is destroyed or abandoned. I can not condone this. However, the Treekeeper has shown me evidence that the demons have attempted to circumvent our deal. That makes me very displeased. I appreciate that you came to me directly , it would have been much easier if you attempted subterfuge. I will make a concession to you. I will not officially assist or interfere with your mission to destroy the evil under the city, however those under me will still act to stop you. I still believe in the prophecy , if you somehow accomplish those other 5 impossible flags then things might change, but for now you only have to worry about my minions stopping you. I'm sure you've met my henchman Zahzon. "

Fetch held out his hand, "Wait a minute. let me get this straight, You've given me unofficial permission to attempt to destroy the evil, as long as I do it in secret and not alert your cronies. Even though you don't think I'll succeed you want me to punish the demons for breaking their end of the deal?"

Kerr looked at Ferdinand and winked, "And you said this boy was an idiot. He's much more clever then you give him credit for. "´

* * *

><p>Fetch thanked the old cleric, and the governor before leaving the study. He mentally thought,"Did you get all that Baalphzon? Cuz I sure don't understand."<p>

Baalphzon cackled in his mind, "Oh I got it...every word."

"You know its hard to believe but you actually qualify for 11 of the 12 deeds.", said the imp as they plotted back in Fetch's manor.

"Grew up among Gods, Kings, and Legends. you definitely qualify for.", said Baalphzon.

Fetch shook his head, "Wait a second. Gods as in plural. Only god I know is the drunk. And I'm not even sure if he's a god. I'm assuming Cook was the former high priest of Rawk, and Hero is the Champion of the Boar, but I'm still missing one god, and a few kings."

Surry rolled her eyes at Fetch's stubbornness ."What..ever... I'm living proof of the lover of a Saint part. so thats 9 out of 12. And I believe , although Tyris has renounced her path of entropy , she still has enough connections to that plane to qualify as a "flag" . So that's 10 out of 12. but sorry Baalphzon , I still think its more likely you're an insane imp then a member of the dark 8. "

Baalphzon smiled," When Fetch here destroys this evil, it will just prove my identity."

Henrietta mind boggled as she heard the deeds that Fetch had done, "This is making my head hurt, are you telling me this guy that Vanna threw out of my shop like some common vagrant, is some epic hero or something. Someone that rubs shoulders with gods, friend to legendary heroes, allied to the vilest of villains, and leaders of vast armies?"

Dietrch shook his head and whispered to the gnome, "I think Kerr had some of those Black Lotus snorting parties. They all sound confused."

Yasmina coughed a womanly cough to try to get the groups attention, " Pardon me, although its hard to believe , even if he qualifies for 11 of the 12 "flags". He is still missing one. Having a grandchild older then he is. Having a child older then him is impossible enough. Although Mistress Surry here qualifies for this, even if she had a child right now, the baby would be 21 years too young to qualify."

Trip responded, " I was there when Fetch revealed he was Surry's father , it came as a shock to everyone , especially to Fetch and Surry. To my understanding it was due to the northern mists. Which after the destruction of the gnoll horde has drastically been reduced. From my understanding they only exist around the Iceberg of Ogremoch, and the Great Plateau. Would it be possible to get Surry impregnated now, then run Fetch to the mists to duplicate that effect."

Surry stared at Trip, and he suddenly immolated. The warforged shrieked and ran around the room aflame , till Fetch put him out with some water he created. The wizard was visibly angry but calmed down," Sorry about that.", she muttered a few arcane words and the warforge's damage was mystically repaired.

Baalphzon shook his head, "From my understanding the mists are unpredictable , there's no telling what the difference of time flow occurs between here and inside them. Secondly, if we did enact that plan, that would mean Fetch would be gone for a minimum of 22 years, possibly longer. I do not think we seek a solution that far along."

Baalphzon then flew to the window, "Third, I don't think its possible to get anyone willing to couple with Surry !", the imp laughed while diving out the window . Surry flew in a rage and bounded to the window , drawing her bow out of thin air and firing shots at the fleeing imp.

Dietrch chose his next words carefully,"Err how about Surry's twin. She said she has a brother. Could we coax him to bear a child and then use the mists?"

Surry stopped her shooting and laughed," HAH! GOOD LUCK! I've been trying to set him up with my friend Calla since we were kids. Its like he doesn't see breasts or something. If he isn't attracted to that tail , then you're barking up the wrong tree. The androgynous elven blood of his or something. Hey...wait...what about Fyrisvellir?"

Fetch scratched his head,"Who?"

Surry looked at Fetch in surprise, " Fy..ris..vel...lir... your daughter from the other world."

Fetch was stunned, "Oh that's her name? She told me it was Bloodshadow or Redshadow or something like that. I don't think she actually counts, since technically she's not our daughter, and I'm pretty sure she's back home now. I gave her a couple thousand gold the last I saw her, to get back home. ...and how do you know about her?"

Surry shrugged and motioned to Tyris who was obviously hurt by Fetch's rejection of Bloodshadow." Step mum, tells me stuff. "

"Do you consider Hush one of your children?",asked Yasmina.

Fetch nodded, "Of course I do. She's not my blood, but she's my child. Oh wait...I see. I fucked up again. "

Fetch felt stupid at the revelation and looked to Tyris to apologize. She simply smiled as she understood his sudden enlightenment.

"Perhaps this other world daughter is the answer to our problems. Maybe time works differently on her world. Perhaps when she returned to her world, she settled down , had children and they are grown up now.", continued Yasmina.

Tyris shook her head," Her dimension and our dimension share similar time frames. Their world is almost an exact duplicate of our own save one major event and some minor details. Also before we get to that line of questioning, I'm sure little Hush is not the solution to our problem."

Fetch stood up, "You know what, I don't care if I'm the chosen one or whatever, my plan doesn't change. We're gonna go down there , and beat the hell out of this evil goddesses or whatever. "

Surry smiled, "I knew it would come to this, that's why I have Henrietta sitting in on these meetings."

The gnome elf smiled at Surry's attentions.

"She's very talented you know. Not only is she an accomplished wizard, she is an expert at constructs, magical lore, and most importantly a master alchemist. Whatever door or wall is blocking our way, I'm sure enough dragon powder will solve.", smiled the half elf.


	44. Chapter 44

*KABOOOMM*

Cough Cough Hack Hack...

Even though Fetch wore a cloth screen over his mouth and nose, the dry dust still managed to irritate his lungs. He knew that Hoaglie was correct, and he should have waited further back, but he was eager and hopeful the last explosive charge would crack the dungeon below. He wanted to be ready for whatever evil would crawl out of the floor to challenge him. Fetch waited in the dust, while the experts determined the success of the last blast.

"By Moradin's beard...what is this shit?", asked a frustrated dwarf.

They had spent the entire morning blasting away , deep underneath the sewer . It was loud and obvious, but fortunately not unusual. Hoaglie's uncles had been blasting and clearing debris in the dark tunnels for almost a year now, mainly to increase the sewer's capacity for the growing city, the noise they made this morning was much greater then normal but not unusual. Fetch hoped that their scheme would go unnoticed. Surry's scheme seemed to go as planned . Bribe Hoaglie and his uncles to get them close to the mysterious dungeon, then use enough of Henrietta's dragon powder to blow through the walls. Thus passing the magical gate and any key they would require. So far, their efforts have been in vain.

"I don't think this is going to work. ", said a disappointed Hoaglie , examining the unscratched floor. " This green rock , ...its like adamant ore. Maybe harder. We can't even scratch it. If we apply any more blasting, it might weaken the passage, and bring the whole thing down on our heads. Then we have to clear the rubble and shore up the supports."

Fetch wasn't sure what he was talking about, but his defensive mechanism kicked in. He slowly nodded his head and pretended to agree with the dwarf.

"Are we through ?", asked Surry as she brushed the dust away from her face.

"No dice, sweet cheeks.", smirked Hoaglie.

For some reason, Hoaglie's familiar tone he took with Surry really annoyed Fetch. He realized that she was just being overly friendly to the dwarf to enlist his aid, but despite this he still did not approve. It seemed ridiculous but he wasn't sure if it was parental protectiveness, or the fact he really didn't trust the dwarf. Even though they paid him several thousand gold, Fetch suspected he was selling them out to Zahzon.

"What is this stuff?", asked Surry as she marveled at the unscratched floor. Henrietta entered the blasting area, carried by Vanna. She caught the last question but shrugged. The alchemist had no answers.

"It's obviously magical. Nothing seems to affect it. Not even steel picks, or dragon powder.", puzzled the wizard.

To emphasis the point, Vanna protracted adamant spikes on her boots. The golem then began to stomp heavily onto the ground, but did not manage to scratch the floor. Fetch was a bit taken back by the force and savagery of the golem's blows. It would be a vicious tactic if used in a real fight.

"Over here...", said Tyris through the settled dust. Fetch made his way through the rubble and saw the bard sitting on a rock . Unlike everyone else , which was covered in a fine film of grey dust, her armor was spotless. She pointed at a rubble strewn wall.

Fetch examined the wall and shrugged, "What am I suppose to be looking for?"

Surry made her way to the pair , and looked blankly at the wall as well. She noticed the spotless bard, and intoned a simple cantrip on herself. The dust on her elven traveling garb disappeared. She did the same spell on Fetch and Henrietta as well.

"Thank you.", said Fetch, "Do you see what she's looking at?"

Trip appeared suddenly out of the dust, and began prodding the rocks. He shrugged as he discovered nothing useful.

Henrietta stared at the wall, and nodded,"There's illusionary magic at work here. Although I can not make out what it is. There is definitely something hidden there."

Dietrch and Hoaglie made their way to the small group, to see what was going on. Surry removed the dust from those 2 as well.

"I like a woman, that knows how to clean.", smiled the dwarf. Surry shook her head at the dwarfs attentions. " My dwarven senses detect something here, but I can't figure out what it is."

The group took turns prodding the rocks, under the eye of Tyris who sat on a rock with her knees folded to her chest. She just pointed at the rocks wordlessly, as they attempted to figure out what they were dealing with.

After several minutes Fetch threw his hands up. " Anyone have eye ointment? I have a spell that can help but its so costly . Let's me see true or something like that, I've never casted it before because the ointment costs more then a heavy chariot."

Surry shook her head, she specialized in mostly destructive spells and had few utility enchantments. Despite being a wizard, Surry's spell selections was generally quite focused. If it didn't help her destroy her foe she didn't need it.

Henrietta indicated she didn't as well. The spell they required was beyond her capabilities. She felt overwhelmed but exhilarated at the same time. She knew the company she was currently with was vastly more powerful then her , but she enjoyed the fact she was contributing in some small way to these "mighty" heroes.

"Errr...I think I can help.", stuttered Dietrch.

The group stared at the knight , as he turned red from their attentions. He took a wary step towards the rubble but stopped. Tyris appeared behind the knight and gently pushed him forward. He resisted briefly , but the bard's smile gave him the courage to continue.

"Ok, promise me you guys won't laugh ok?", said Dietrch as he advanced towards the rubble.

Everyone in the group except Vanna and Tyris collectively shrugged at the knight's suggestion. They weren't sure what was exactly going on.

Dietrch looked at the group , a cold sweat formed on his brow. He looked back at the smiling bard and took a deep breath.

Suddenly the knight began to skip and prance in a circle. Despite his rugged and dangerous appearance, he was quite graceful and eloquent. He started to chant in a strange tongue, in a musical and high voice. Finally he twirled and spun in the air landing swan like with a flourish.

"You're a Fey?", asked Fetch, unsure what to make of the whole dance. He wanted to consult Baalphzon but he placed the imp on baby sitting duty . Despite the imp's protests , he was fairly good at handling Hush.

"Oh , I didn't see that coming , but that would explain a lot.", chuckled Surry." His weapon resistant skin, his strange magical powers, even his youthful and handsome appearance. I think he's not a full blooded fey, more like a half fey or something like that. Don't let Pixietrampler find out Dietrch, or you're gonna get stomped. "

"Yes, Yes...the secret's out .", sighed the agitated knight . "I was found as a baby tied to the wreckage of a ship. Presumably my father was charmed by an ocean spirit. I assumed he drowned as he embraced his "lover". My mother obviously had no intention of raising me, so left me to the care of the villagers. Its something I'm not really proud of or bring attention to , but like Surry said , it has come in useful. Ahh...there its working."

A faint outline of a door appeared over the rubble, and it slowly solidified into a elegant green stone arch. A barrier of carved vines still blocked the entrance though. Dietrch stepped back, wondering how different his companions would treat him now. Tyris gently patted his shoulder , and the knight seemed to find solace in her support and approval.

Surry examined the arch. "There's some runes here..obviously elven, but I can't make them out. They are of an ancient script that is archaic and old even for my people. I'm not familiar with its patterns. "

"Hanali Celanil...", Fetch said before anyone could reply.

As he spoke a face suddenly appeared atop the arch. Its voice was both serene and musical. "Correct human born...This is the shrine of Hanali Celanil, elven goddess of beauty and grace. The shrine is part of the Temple of the Baboon and requires the seal of the baboon to enter."

"I'm not even gonna ask where you learned to read that.",said Surry as she glared at Fetch, she then turned to the portal "Well I guess we're back to square one. We still don't have a key to enter."

From the discussions they had earlier with Yasmina, Fetch knew that the complex they were attempting to breach was the called the temple of the baboon, and the key they required was some sort of stone seal. Only a few seals exist, one of which was locked away in the "Great Vault".

Dietrch backed away, but Tyris stopped him again. He sighed and nodded at her.

"Heed my words portal. Although I do not possess the seal of the baboon I am graceful in form and movement. ", the knight twirled and skipped to demonstrate. "As the guardian of the shrine of Hanali Celanil please grant me passage."

The face stared at the prancing knight and nodded, "Enter"

Dietrch kept dancing and seemed to walk through the portal. The stone vines twisted out of his way but reformed after he passed. The group stared at the portal, but then the knight danced back to the tunnel.

"What the hell was that !", demanded Hoaglie, "That was the gayest thing I ever saw. Hmmm...Hey Dietrch was it? How'd you like to fight in the arena. We could call you Gorgeous Dietrch , the crowd would hate it! Which means they would bet like crazy against you!"

Dietrch considered the offer," If you can arrange a meeting with Champion Ulla , I'll do it...Errr I'm a big fan."

Hoaglie nodded at the thoughts of the profits,"I think we can come to some sort of buisness agreement ..."

Fetch walked towards the gate vigilantly but the face above the portal spoke ,"Turn back human born, you are strong of spirit but foul in form and movements."

Fetch stopped and considered its words, "I think it just called me ugly."

Surry laughed," It's obvious, Hanali Celanil is the elven goddess of beauty and grace. It serves to reason that it would allow those fair of form to enter . Dietrch and his fey good looks qualify and your ugly mug is a definite no go."

The elf chuckled and walked towards the gate but the portal declared,"Turn back daughter of elf and man, your form is barren and not pleasing, also your demeanor is as cold and bitter as your homeland."

Surry grew red , and fired a black ray at the portal . The portal easily dissipated the energy as the wizard angrily stomped back to Fetch while grumbling, "I'm a wizard, of course my dump stat is charisma..."

Henrietta attempted to enter but the portal simply spoke, "Begone gnome born! You wear too much makeup and your nose is too big. "

Trip tried but was given the rebuff," We do not take wood and metal abominations."

Hoaglie tried to enter for fun to see what his rejection would be but remarkably the door's reaction was not harsh, "Though your tongue is normally enchanting enough to allow entry, your form displeases the goddess."

Tyris attempted but the door laughed, "The goddess favors bards, but only competent ones. Your form is plain and your features are too hard and angular, away with you!"

The group stared angrily at the door and then at themselves. Rejection by a door based on your looks was disheartening.

Fetch sighed, "I think we need to regroup guys."

* * *

><p>"That's the dumbest thing I've ever seen and I've seen a lot of dumb things!", fumed Surry. "Who heard of a door that allows only the beautiful to enter. It's like elf school all over again. I hated elf school . Where the empty headed skanks got courted all the time, and I had to wait at home during the fall dance, because no one appreciated my wit or intelligence. Even stupid Agni got to go to the dance, but did anyone ask me...noooooo...I'm too skinny...too intimating...too smart for those empty headed elves. Well I hope their all wallowing in their poverty now. I'm the treekeeper now! I'm important now!"<p>

"Yes , yes , we know all know how great you are. The mighty treekeeper that's still single and lives with her father. Are you done ranting?", asked a bored Baalphzon.

Surry grew red and wanted to destroy something, but sat bitterly instead in her chair.

"So let me get this straight.", asked the imp." This portal will only allow good looking people in? or those with the key or seal or whatever it is?"

Fetch nodded,"Yeah , I was hoping we could get a few more people through the barrier. They could find the seal and open the door for the rest of us, but right now it would be too dangerous to just send Dietrch in ."

Henrietta raised her hand, "Does this beauty shrine have something to do with the people kidnapped?"

Fetch scratched his head,"I'm not sure ...does it?"

Surry had calmed down sufficiently and replied,"Yes it does. I wasn't sure at first, but this confirms it. The elves that disappeared, the humans targeted by the carriage, even the prisoners that are given to the evil under the city, they all have one characteristic in common. They are all considered very attractive. I wasn't sure at first if the evil below was just being picky, but the discovery of this shrine certainly confirms my suspicions. It makes sense though, if the sacrifices could be anyone, it would be easy enough to make 20 vagrants disappear, but if they require that they posses a certain degree of attractiveness then that makes Kerr's jobs a lot harder."

Baalphzon laughed,"Well, the good news is, besides Dietrch here, none of you have to worry about being kidnapped and sacrificed. BWAHAHAHA "

The imps humor drew only grim stares from the gathered adventurers. All except blanked faced Vanna, nervous Dietrch and impassive Tyris glared at him , unamused.

Dietrch stood up, "Despite my unfinished quest, I will brave the dungeon by myself if I have to . The thought of 20 fair maidens a month being captured to be sacrificed is an insult to my knightly honor."

Trip corrected the knight, "Maidens and Lords, the evil does not seem to care what gender they are. "

Fetch waved the knight to sit,"No need for suicidal heroics. Let's think this through. Surry, Henrietta...can we use magic to enhance our looks to enter? Even temporarily? I can cast a spell that makes me as splendid as an eagle or something like that, but I normally don't ready that prayer. Like what's so splendid about an eagle anyways? Feathers? Are feathers sexy or something?"

Surry nodded, then hesitated, "I'm not sure, but judging by the magic we already encountered, even if you pass the beauty "threshold" to be allowed in, once the spell wears off I'm pretty sure you will be ejected again. However, you are on the right track I think. We just need more permanent ways to boost our beauty or charisma if you may."

"If you need a small team to enter, maybe you can ask some of your former companions to enter. Some of them might qualify , and I'm sure this dire situation might convince them to aid you.", yawned Baalphzon.

Fetch's mind was confused by both suggestions. He calmly nodded and acted like he understood. "Ok, that sounds good. "

Surry saw through his weak ruse, "You have no idea, what I just suggest do you? We can attempt to craft magic items to increase our charisma , or even buy some if you can find a reputable dealer in town. We might need other means to boost our charms as well, if a shrine of Hanali Celanil is near, there should be a magical pool of some sort that would also increase our looks. I doubt its in the shrine, the goddess is normally free with her gifts. Most likely in the nearby woods."

Fetch looked at Surry inquisitively recalling Tyris's dramatic transformation before the fall festival ,"There are items that can make us look better? Like super make up or something?"

Everyone looked at Fetch in surprise,Trip was the first to respond."There are items that can can increase all your attributes, for example Frank's belt of strength. I have gloves that increase my aim. Henrietta wears a circlet that boosts here intelligence."

Surry nodded," I would have one too , but until recently I was monetarily challenged."

Dietrch and Tyris shook their heads indicating they had no items of that sort.

Hoaglie rolled his eyes, "No comment."

Fetch pondered this, "Ok , I'll put Surry and Henrietta in charge of getting these items. I'm assuming they are expensive, I might have to fight in the arena to make some more money or something, Hoaglie can you hook me up with some high paying fights?"

Hoaglie nodded, and was glad he decided to sit in this meeting.

"Tyris and Trip, you two are good at finding stuff, take Dietrch along and see if you can find the location of this beauty pool or whatever it is.", continued the cleric. The three nodded at his suggestion.

"Baalphzon you mentioned our former companions. I think that's a good idea. Some of them are ...um a lot better looking then us, Brita definitely . ", said Fetch visualizing Surry's beautiful mother.

Surry sighed, "Yes Brita, you can also try Frank...he's handsome in a rugged way... I hate to admit it but give Agni a shout. I don't know why , but he was always popular with the girls despite not seeming to care about them. If Clovis is available you might give him a shout, despite his extra girth hes a charming man. "

"Ymir is kind of cute.", piped the imp as the group stared at him, "WHAT are you looking at me like that for? I'm just stating she's cute!"

Fetch sighed, "So let me get this straight, of all my companions I chose to travel to Lower Lueders with. I picked the ugly half?"

* * *

><p>The next month went by fairly quickly for Fetch. Between his patrols, fighting in the arena , visiting the tiefling orphanage as his alter ego, putting down minor baboon demon incursions, and of course taking care of his daughter, the cleric had little time to plot against the evil beneath the city. Fetch was thankful that Yasmina helped managed his time and affairs, he would be lost without his assistance. Fetch's arena fights were a big draw and earned Insector a fearsome notoriety. Unfortunately , his patrol coincided with the Grand Champion Tournament. Fetch bowed out , but the crowds were infuriated that he chose not to fight. In the eyes of the masses, he cowardly avoided his comeuppance . Despite the crowd's obvious hatred of him, the tieflings at the orphanage loved him . His strange mask , his skill at magic , and the fact he spoke abyssal and infernal reinforced the idea he was a tiefling in their eyes. Fetch would take Hush to the orphanage a few times so she could visit her old friends. She seemed to enjoy it, but due to her silent nature his secret identity was never revealed. Not that Fetch minded, he didn't really care for his guise, but thought it nice some small group besides Tyris and Surry actually cheered for him. Lady Wayland wasn't impressed with a bloodthirsty gladiator visiting the orphans at first, but she conceded that it brought smiles to their normally dreary faces. Despite his busy schedule , Fetch was happy. His relationship with Tyris was stronger then ever. Taking care of Hush gave them something besides love making and killing to bond over. He knew their relationship was ridiculous , even absurd, but they were a pretty strange couple to begin with. He was just glad that things were working out.<p>

Baalphzon had Surry and Fetch cast several spells to send short messages to his old companions of their current dilemma. Despite the disappearance of most of the northern mists, travel and sending spells still worked sporadically at best. He only received a reply from Frank. It was a nonsensical answer though , something about riding dragons , wish you were there. Even though the first snow had fallen, Baalphzon employed couriers to deliver messages to Ymir, Brita, Clovis, and even Agni. Fetch wanted to send something to his son, but once again his lack of his funds hampered his attempt. In the end, he sent one of the swords he won as a side prize in the arena to him. Even though Surry acted like she didn't care much for her brother, she tried to send some money to her brother in secret. The imp easily discovered this and told Fetch. Spying and squealing were second nature to the ranks of the infernal. With the messages sent and his couriers on the way, Fetch could only hope some assistance would arrive soon.

Surry was kept busy constructing headbands to improve everyone's strength of character and good looks, or so she claimed. In actuality Surry spent most of her time tending her tree, while the gnome did most of the construction of the circlets . Fetch was dubious of these devices. They were apparently different than illusion items or items that changed a persons shape. Henrietta explained to him that it improved a person's personality, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and appearance. The cleric thought that something that changed a person's personality was akin to brainwashing. He wanted his circlet to favor more the appearance changing and less the personality affecting .

Surry basically told him, that an increase in one's charisma didn't always lead to a change in one's appearance. She used a simple analogy to explain. Take two of the most famous leaders in history. Monte Nabisco and Bruce McDunn. General Nabisco was famed for his good looks while Knight Commander McDunn was known more for his strength of character and willpower. Both were equal at their ability to command their troops. Fetch still thought it would be better to have Monte "Good Looks" then Bruce "Charisma".

Dietrch fought some matches in the arena , to the delight of Hoaglie and the anger of the crowd. The dwarf insisted that Dietrch wear an outlandish elf outfit and prance and skip before every fight. The northern warrior was reluctant at first, but agreed when he realized it was the only way to meet the Grand Champion Ulla. With Fetch bowing out the day of the Grand Championship due to a patrol , Dietrch took his place, but was pummeled viciously by the Grand Champion. It was a miracle he wasn't slain, only his Feyish heritage prevented him from dieing. The fact Yasmina shrieked and ran into the arena to assist his "man" off the field infuriated the crowd some more.

Tyris ,Trip and Frieki scouted the woods around Lower Lueders. The forest near the city was a vast . It covered nearly a 1/4 of northern Grom, and was rumored to be filled with ruins, monsters, and bandits. The entire expanse was ominously called the Devil's Forest, but the town elders cleverly renamed the area closest to town , the Green Forest, to promote trade and settlement. The trio and sometimes Dietrch systematically explored the woods from the southern area clockwise to the northern region. They would return with warped baboon and wolf skulls as proof of the danger the woods still hold. Once they brought back a pair of giant penguin heads. Trip stuffed and mounted the pair and placed them on top of the manor to ward off evil spirits and burglars. The two giant fierce birds of prey were good at their job, too good. Fetch's manor was soon known as Penguin Manor to the locals.

Hush seemed to adapt to her new home quite well. Despite her shyness she warmed quickly to Fetch and Tyris. Baalphzon told the cleric that she had Tanarii blood in her, despite this he didn't seem to hold a grudge against her and did a remarkable job of taking care of her when Fetch and Tyris were away . Even though she had a chaotic bloodline , she was well mannered and seemed to enjoy making new friends. Fetch and Trip built and furnished her a room, but she had a habit of sneaking out and climbing in his and Tyris's bed at night. She seemed well adjusted but Fetch noticed she would often stare out the window wordlessly at passing carriages . She also seem to shiver when Tyris or himself had to leave. The young tiefling grew at a remarkable rate, it seemed she aged an entire year in one month. Fetch was at first concerned and wondered if it was a side effect of the demi planes he created. When he brought it up to Lady Wayland, she assured him that tieflings aged in a chaotic manner. Some aged very slow, some very fast , some at varying rates.

Hush was quite talented and seemed to catch on quickly to whatever was taught her. Fetch and his companions delighted in teaching her a little of what they knew and enjoyed the fact she was able to mimic their skills. From Fetch's prayers, to Tyris's acrobatics. Trip's marksmanship and Dietrch's sword play. Hush was a fast learner. Even Hoaglie was charmed by her and taught her how to make book, and spot easy marks. Surry was against this though, she wanted her sister to enjoy her childhood, she didn't want Hush to grow up into some strange wierdo that was raised and taught by adventurers. Fetch scratched his head, he had no idea what she meant.

At the end of the month, Fetch realized they were no closer to entering the Temple of the Baboon then they were earlier. There were no more reported carriage attacks, but Fetch knew sacrifices were still made. He had Yasmina keep tabs on Kerr's prisoner procurement, and she told him that Kerr's truce with the evil below the city was still valid. The cleric wondered why he made it his business to stop this. The city seemed to be prospering , all seemed to be well. He should be enjoying his new found peace and family. Was 20 people a month worth the peace and stability it brought to the city?

"It's your business because you know it isn't right, and you have the ability to do something about it.", said Tyris unexpectedly as the cleric was lost in thought.

Fetch marveled at how well she could read his mind sometimes. He nodded at the bard, and vowed to make this city safe for his family and his friends. He would not rest till this evil is vanquished.

"Hey I can read your mind too. All I see is a big idiot trying to play hero, in way over his head. You realize whatever it is that's down there is strong and powerful enough to give Kerr pause , and is rumored to be able to subdue gods", projected Baalphzon.

"Thanks for ruining that moment.", sighed Fetch mentally.


	45. Chapter 45

Spring was a wonderful thing, Fetch thought. He only experienced it the past 3 years, each time he was unsure if it would come. The fact he grew up in the far north , in literally eternal winter, made Spring a strange and great thing. The previous winter was both a disappointing and a wondrous time for the young cleric. His tenure as the most popular man in the arena was over, he was replaced by the mysterious Mr Fancy Pants. The prancing , dancing, pirouetting gladiator . Fetch didn't mind, he really didn't like fighting in the arena. He made enough for Surry and Henrietta to build the circlets and a little left over for his expenses.

Captain Malik had required less of Fetch for patrol duty. He expected a rash of baboon , wolf , and penguin attacks over the fierce winter, but something was killing them off before his patrol got to them. Incidentally, Trip's collection of stuffed penguins and baboons grew quite a bit . He had so many trophies he even mounted some on the manor. Due to the frightening nature of the decoration, the locals began calling Fetch's house Penguin Manor. Besides putting down the odd demon baboon incursion, Fetch took the extra time and concentrated on reviewing old war plans for General Olive. All the while he awaited news from his friends or the completion of the circlets.

Besides keeping his family together, Fetch thought his biggest accomplishment over the winter was getting knighted. He was never officially made a knight in the north. He didn't belong to any order, although he felt closest to the Mammoth and the Boar. He met a knight in a bar during the winter, who claimed he was a Knight of the Husky. Fetch distinctly remembered them. They fought bravely with the interim silver champion Oswald at the center of the line. Fetch recalled they suffered heavy causalities and was surprised any were still alive. Sir Vasa claimed to be a knight commander of the Order of the Husky , and the cleric guessed the Champion of the Husky by default. He offered to make Fetch a knight for the one time fee of 25 gold. Fetch wondered about the legitimacy of this Order, but it was only 25 gold . He got a battle worn sword , a tabard, and a beaten shield for his fee. Fetch examined the items and knew they were the genuine articles , they were probably used to hold off the horde during their great push. Fetch was undecided if the old Knight was just making a few bucks, or was seriously trying to reform his order. Before he could make more inquires to Sir Vasa, the old knight was gone. The innkeeper told he left for Grom City to continue his quest or something.

Fetch still continued to fight in the arena, but his appearances were few and far between. The grand champion Ulla went missing as soon as winter started. Fetch fought and was briefly grand champion, but he stepped down when his military and family duties conflicted with his arena schedule. Despite Hoaglie's urgings, Fetch only fought to secure free tickets and giant leaf fingers for the orphanage. The cleric didn't mind though, the interest in his fights outside the tiefling community and his immediate friends and family dropped significantly. Nobody liked to watch a guy who always won. Interest spiked briefly when the dwarf made him fight in strange environments like a bog, a battlefield, antimagic zone, even in a fiery pit, but Fetch easily trounced his opponents in all settings. Surry took delight in constantly reminding Fetch of the low point in his arena career, fighting a Troglodyte in mud.

Surry's grove had thrived over the winter. Fetch wasn't sure if it was her magic or the tree's magic, but the land they bought around the grove grew into a small forest. It was the only place in the city where the animals didn't go berserk. Many people , elf , half elf and even non elves flocked there to enjoy the serenity of the new grove. The forest was generally peaceful despite the high volume of visitors, rumors of devil guardians kept the people in line.

Tyris and Trip had no luck finding the pool of Hanali Celanil. They explored a few ruins though and plundered them thoroughly in their search. Fetch went with them a few times , hoping to find the pool , but all attempts turned out negative.

Dietrch had done pretty well for himself over the winter. The Walrus knight had earned a tidy sum engaged in undisclosed activities for Hoaglie . He bought a house for himself in the city. The once dedicated knight had seemed to abandon his quest to find the princess of his tribe. He told Fetch that he was out of leads, but the cleric knew it was something else. He often spotted Dietrch retiring at his aide Yasmina's house. Fetch didn't want to know what those 2 men were up to in their private residence.

Baalphzon had accumulated quite a large sum betting on the gladiator fights and "other" sources of income. Fetch wasn't sure but he thought the imp even had a stake in the arena , as well as other businesses. Baalphzon didn't seem to think it was that big of an accomplishment. "What's running a small business empire compared to leading 1/8 of the armies of hell", he shrugged.

Hush had grown over a foot through the winter. She was still a quiet girl but she seemed to age almost 3 years over the last few months. She seemed closer to 11 then her original 8 when she was first adopted. Lady Wayland explained to Fetch and Tyris that tieflings age at different rates. Some aged rapidly some not all.

No word of the couriers or the sending spells were received. Fetch wasn't worried for his friends, he thought the most likely case was the message did not arrive. Grom was still a dangerous land with many magic dead zones. Despite his familiarity with magic, Fetch still didn't fully trust it.

* * *

><p>"Its arrived ! Its arrived ! ", beamed Henrietta as she jumped and skipped around Vanna. The golem carried a wood and metal case. Fetch thought it was similar to the ones the knights of the north used to carry their heirlooms. Upon inspection , he was correct, it bore the seal of the Narwhal ,<p>

"What's so important that you came here with your package instead of your own house?", asked Fetch.

Henrietta's fear of Fetch had gradually subsided in the last few months. She was once terrified of his raw power , but over time she realized he was just a big buffoon . "The unfinished circlets, Surry keeps them here. The last material components finally arrived from the north. Rare snow pearls from the sea elves. Unlike Lower Lueders, Baltar's port and Narwhal hold's ports freeze over in the winter. We had to wait awhile till they could make their delivery. "

Even though he lived in a coastal city, Fetch still disliked the sea. He made it his business to avoid all things nautical. He remembered the journey he took coming down . The sea sickness , the crowded hold, and the general misery he was in was the key things he recalled. He remembered something about sea trolls, but that unfortunately was just a minor distraction to the long trip he suffered through.

Fetch offered Henrietta a drink, but the little gnome/elf already ordered Vanna to make her something in Fetch's kitchen, while she begun assembling the circlets . The golem stomped off and disappeared into the pantry. Fetch should have been annoyed, but Henrietta stayed in his residence almost as much as he did. The fact that Vanna had restocked his larder on a few occasions made it easy to bear, even though she filled it with gnomish fare.

Fetch summoned Yasmina, and the young man appeared in a flash of smoke and fire. Fetch over the last few months determined the man had access to powerful magics, but they were limited in variety. Most of his magic was fire or illusion based, but he could also fly and planar travel if needed. Fetch wasn't sure what the man studied , sorcery or wizardry, but was just glad he was an efficient aide.

"Yasmina, I need you to summon the troops. Send word to Surry, Trip, Tyris, and Dietrch to return back to Penguin Manor as soon as possible. ", Fetch commanded. Surry was most likely in her grove. Trip and Tyris attempted to retrace their search. They suspected the winter snow might have obscured the ruins they sought. Dietrch was either practicing at the arena or working on his house.

"Do you wish it?", asked Yasmina in his high feminine voice.

Fetch sighed,"Ok...I'll bite. I wish that Surry , Trip , Tyris, and Dietrch was back in Penguin Manor as soon as possible." .

Yasmina's eyes briefly glowed, "Your wish is my command!". He outstretched his arms, and shook his head once, but nothing seemed to happen. The man seemed disappointed at the lack of results , and instead placed a rug on the ground and flew out the window on his errand. Fetch wasn't surprised , nothing ever happened . Yasmina seemed to demand requests be worded in the form of a wish, but was always disappointed when nothing spectacular happened.

"Aunty Yasmina, Aunty Henrietta, Aunty Vanna! ", screeched Hush as she ran down the stairs.

Fetch laughed as his young daughter burst into the room. She was bright eyed and sported long silky light blue hair. She wore a long dark dress and would have looked like a regular little girl except her short spiral horns . He knew her vestigial bat wings and her long tail she normally kept hidden, but he still marveled at how normal she looked and acted. "You just missed UNCLE Yasmina...but Aunt Henrietta and Aunt Vanna is still here. "

Hush frowned when she realized she missed Yasmina, but smiled as Vanna returned with tea and cookies. She hugged the golem's massive legs then ran and hugged the small gnome. Henrietta smiled, a few months ago they were the same size, now she towered over her. She would have been annoyed but the girls cheer was infectious. "Here, give me a minute, Aunty Henrietta is making some crowns for everyone. I'll let you have the first one!"

Hush clapped in response, but Fetch was curious, "You made a circlet for Hush? You don't expect her to go down there do you?"

Henrietta gave him a "are you stupid?", look. "Of course not, it was Surry's idea anyways. She's a young girl , and quite literally can become a young woman anytime now. One of these circlets can help anyone out , makes it easier to interact and deal with people. Of all the attribute increasing items, this one probably has the most uses outside of a dungeon. Even more then the intelligence raising ones. "

Henrietta clasped the pearl into the circlet , and intoned an enchantment. It glowed brightly for a few seconds before returning to normal. Hush reached up to grab it, but the gnome just smiled, and waved her to sit down. She then placed the circlet on the patient girls head, and a miraculous transformation occurred.

Fetch blinked, he couldn't believe his eyes. His pretty daughter seemed transformed into a beautiful young woman. He shook his head and focused his sight. She still seemed the same height and size, but her youthful features were replaced by a comely teenagers. Complete with a gazelle like frame and youthful breasts. Fetch reached for the circlet and yanked it off her head.

"WAAHHHHH!", cried Hush as she returned to normal and clutched her head as strands of hair was pulled off by Fetch's sudden action. "DADDY MEAN!"

"That's obscene! ", exclaimed Fetch ." She's only 8! errr I think she's 8ish."

Henrietta jumped up onto Vanna's arms so she could stare level at Fetch at an equal level. "What do you expect! We aren't making minor wondrous items here, these are major creations here. Its not called the headband of alluring charisma for nothing! "

"Well, keep it off my daughter ! She's too young to wear that ! She's still a baby !", protested Fetch.

"WAAAHHHH! DADDYY SAYS IM TOO YOUNG ! I'M NOT A BABY! ", Hush continued to cry, while clutching her head.

"Look what you did!", Fetch and Henrietta both yelled at once to each other.

"AUNTY AND DADDY ARE FIGHTING! WAAAHHHHH! ",Hush cried before running up the stairs.

Baalphzon flew down as young Hush ran up the stairs clutching her head sobbing. " Up to your parental wizardry once again are you?"

* * *

><p>Trip , Tyris and Freiki were the last to arrive. Hush was not the only one to grow rapidly in the last months. The young dire wolf was the size of a small pony now and easily carried the bard and the warforged , on his back. The two were already on their way back when Yasmina appeared before them and whisked them back on his magical carpet. The young man was dubious if Freiki would panic on the flying rug or not, but Tyris seemed to have complete control over the wolf, she dismounted and pointed at Frieki to sit, and it did so without a whimper as the device flew them back to Penguin Manor.<p>

When they arrived, they found Fetch in his Insector mask waving a sword menacingly at Dietrch . He mockingly waved his sword over his head, as Henrietta pranced and skipped away from him. They could tell the gnome and cleric were not enjoying this, but Hush was squealing and clapping at the show. Surry and Dietrch both sat back and watched with detached amusement. When Hush noticed Tyris had returned, she rushed out to hug her, Tyris easily caught her and swung her around effortlessly. Hush began babbling about her hair getting pulled, and being called a baby, but promptly tired out and fell asleep. Tyris took her to her room and returned puzzled. "What was that all about ? "

"Don't ask!", exclaimed Henrietta and Fetch.

Henrietta had already expended her magic to enchant Hush's circlet. She assured Surry it was working correctly . Although less of an alchemist then the elf/gnome, Surry possessed more raw power at her disposal . She enchanted 2 circlets , took a rest and then finished the others. There were 7 in total , including Hush's .

Henrietta tried hers first, and the plain gnome was transformed into a waifish miniature elven beauty. "Success !" , she cried as she strutted alluringly around the room.

Trip put the next one on, and his rough wooden features were transformed as thought he was carved by the finest craftsman. The warforge could not help but stare at himself in the mirror.

Henrietta motioned Vanna to pick her up and placed a circlet on her head. Her rough elven features transformed and she suddenly appeared to be a freckled version of Brita in a maid's outfit. Fetch was shocked that the circlet worked on golems. Even more shocked at the way Vanna was transformed. He had to take a deep breath as he suddenly found himself strangely attracted to Henrietta's metal creation.

Surry offered the next one to Tyris. The bard took the circlet and stared at it. She seemed nervous to put it on. Surry smiled and urged her to try it. Reluctantly she placed it on her head, and she was instantly transformed. Before she appeared more like a bandit or a sell sword in her dark leathers . With the circlet she appeared to be a stunning red headed warrior maiden straight in the vein of Red Sally, or Yeoywen from a swashbuckling tale. Even her armor seemed transformed as it struggled to contain her breasts. Fetch could have swore in was a full cured leather breastplate, but now it seemed more like a low cut leather dress.

Tyris's amber eyes almost sparkled at her transformation . She held out her hand before the crowd congratulated her. She uttered a few arcane words and a door seemingly appeared behind her, she stepped through it and she appeared across the room. She uttered the phrase again and the door appeared again and she stepped back to her original position.

"How'd you do that ? I didn't know bards can do magic!", exclaimed Fetch in surprise.

Tyris shook her head, "Wait, you've seen me do minor illusions before haven't you?".

Fetch was still stunned, "That's nothing compared to what you've just done! It's like a completely different scale!"

Surry viewed her step mother nervously. Although she trusted her completely she wasn't aware of how accomplished a bard she truly was. She always thought she was a rogue, that struggled as a bard. She knew her singing had improved but didn't realize her latent magic was waiting for an outlet such as this. She didn't even want to think of the power she wielded with the circlet.

Surry stopped and laughed softly at herself. She realized she just had a "Fetch" moment. She blamed it on her poor lineage.

She remembered a conversation she had with Clovis a long time ago, he said something about Tyris putting self limitations on herself to keep herself sane. He wondered if it was just simulacrum babble or did she just unleash something terrible on them.

Fetch couldn't wait for his turn . He put the circlet on his head and ran to the mirror.

"Hey guys? When you look in the mirror with your circlet on ...do you look the same to yourself or do you look transformed?", asked the cleric as he stared intently in the mirror.

"Different.", said Trip.

"I look like one of those princesses that never eat !", exclaimed Henrietta happily.

"I can confirm that my appearance is not an illusion. Even the dimensions of my body are different.", claimed Vanna.

"Not only do I look different, my armor looks different too!", responded Tyris.

Fetch looked at the mirror some more, "I think this circlet is broken then. I look the same. "

Dietrch laughed, "Nonsense ! Charisma is not measured in just appearance. Sometimes its measured in personality or will power. Obviously Trip, Henrietta, and Tyris had their appearance improved, I detect no change in your personality so I'm guessing your will power has greatly improved."

"WHAT? Are you sure? How do you even measure will power? ", Fetch said in a disappointed voice.

Surry giggled, "Now, now Fetch. For most people its hard to measure, but since you're a cleric its easy to measure. I know you have the ability to directly channel your god's power, do you feel you can channel more of it?"

Fetch stood up straight and examined his inner reserves, "...Yes...", he said in a defeated voice.

"Oh well, magic works in mysterious ways.", Surry chuckled as she put on the last metal headband . She smiled and spun for her waiting audience but nothing seemed to happen. "What the fuck! Gimmie bigger breasts you piece of junk!"

"Now, now Surry... I know you have the ability to directly channel your Tree's power, do you feel you can channel more of it?", laughed Fetch in return.

Surry's eyes blazed in anger and power. All the furniture suddenly rose a few feet from the ground. Dietrch and Yasmina were the first to vacate the room. Trip and Henrietta scrambled behind Vanna , while the golem braced for impact. Tyris and Baalphzon swiftly spun and evaded the projectiles as they flew across the room and smashed into the cleric.

"That was totally worth it.", smiled the cleric as a chair flew into his face.

* * *

><p>While the group was picking up the broken furniture, Tyris interrupted them with news of her findings.<p>

"Before, we venture into the ruins beneath the city again, I would like to report what Trip and I discovered in the forest.", she began confidently.

"We were correct about the snow and ice obscuring our search efforts. We rechecked the lakes we examined during the winter . We found an elven ruin that might match what we are looking for , but it was beneath a lake in the forest. The ice and snow stopped our efforts before , but the spring thaw has finally revealed it to us .", the bard said before waving for Trip to continue.

Trip looked at bard and was glad. Despite her altered appearance, she was still the same Tyris. As a warforged he cared little for concepts such as beauty, but found utility and efficiency more desired traits.

"Tyris lowered me into the water, since I do not require air to breath. The pool was remarkably clear, and the ruins we discovered were indeed a shrine to Hanali Celanil, the elven goddess of beauty. However before I ventured further in , I detected a dark presence around me. It battered me underwater, but fortunately Tyris pulled me out before I was destroyed. Although I was trained in marine and underwater warfare, it is not my specialty. The creature was large, and chitinous in nature. I felt it try to use toxins on me, but fortunately due to my nature I was immune to its attack. Its claws however were a different matter.", the warforge said before revealing areas on his back that were punctured and ripped.

Henrietta gasped and quickly repaired the damage with a simple spell. Trip wordlessly thanked her , before continuing his story. " Tyris and I were both going to enter the water and deal with the creature or creatures, but Yasmina appeared and ferried us here instead. There's something else I must warn you , especially Fetch since he's a member of the army and the guard. Last year, we had to deal with mainly baboons, dire wolves, and penguins. I'm afraid whatever is summoning these angry beasts has increased in power . We noticed stranger deadlier creatures in our last foray. We found traces of owlbears, Displacer beasts, rock baboons, even demon insanity chickens. "

"Ahh...Demon insanity chickens. ", nodded Fetch knowingly, He pretended to know what he was talking about but obviously he didn't. Everyone knew Fetch's defensive mechanism when he was faced with things he had no knowledge about. They all found it very amusing.

"Achaierai..", said Surry with a shiver.

"Achaierai. ", said Dietrch also with fear. As a knight of the north he battled many monstrosities from the frozen wastes and the Scar. The feared Achaierai, were known not only for their blinding speed and hit and run tactics, but their ability to drive men insane, causing them to attack their own comrades.

"Hey, this is all nice, but we don't actually need to go to the shrine now that we have these headband, circlet thingies. If we take care of the bad guys, the monsters should go away right?", asked Fetch as he tried to change the subject and draw attention away from his ignorance. He didn't want to have to pronounce At-Cherry-Ryes, thought it did sound like a tasty drink.

Everyone looked to Surry, who was deep in thought. "I would normally agree with you, but we know little of this dungeon and the foe we face. Except for the fact its called the Temple of the Baboon , and a divine power resides in it, we have no clue what to expect. I think we should be on the safe side and explore the shrine, and see if it will offer us any aid. I would hate to think that even with these circlets a few of us would be left behind. Our element of surprise might be compromised. Also I would like to warn you all, that regardless of whatever we find in the shrine, we will be facing our greatest challenge soon. From all accounts its a monster that has the power of a god. I know some of you have battled Demon Lords and Archdukes before, but most of us haven't. If anyone wishes to turn back, now is the time to do so."

The group sat uncomfortably in silence, absorbing Surry's warning. Adventuring fighting goblins and giants was one thing, but battling gods was another.

Fetch spoke first, "I kind of like it in this city, the people for the most part are friendly, the streets are clean. No snakemen have burned my place of buisness down , or devils busted into my party. I think its a good place to raise my daughter, so count me in ."

Tyris walked next to Fetch and stood at his side, to show she would support her husband. Fetch always marveled at how the bard moved. He thought that saying she walked didn't do her movements justice, she traveled more with a stalking motion, like a snow lion or a ravenous squirrel. With the circlet on her, even her motions seemed to have changed . All he could focus on her was her alluring swaying hips as she sashayed to his side.

Trip shrugged,"I thought I've fought everything imaginable during the Great War. Since I met you guys , I was proven wrong. I missed out on confronting Monte Nabisco/Bel last time. I'm not going let this opportunity slip away. Win or lose, I think it would be quite interesting to battle a god. "

Dietrch stood next, "I am not sure, but I suspect that my quest has something to do with the evil underneath this town. Even if it wasn't , it is my duty as a knight to stand against evil and vanquish it . "

Henrietta cleared her throat, "I've lived here longer then all of you, a few years ago it was a collection of shacks, now its a bustling city . Watching it grow has been a pleasure, and the thought of a growing evil under my city repulses me. Also its my duty as an elf to defend the tree of life . I'm not combat orientated as the rest of you, but I'll do whatever I can to help."

Vanna simply nodded,"I do not fear death. I will travel wherever my mistress commands ."

Surry smiled , even though they fought off the demons at the grove , besides Fetch and Tyris they were all second rate adventurers at best. She knew her own powers had grown considerably , but she lacked confidence in her ability to fight an actual god. "We're all gonna die.", she whispered to herself.


	46. Chapter 46

Fetch thrashed wildly as the four armed creature grappled him. The cleric was a fair wrestler but the creature with its extra arms, and sinewy strength easily overpowered him. Both of his arms were pinned by the beast, and the creature sat on his stomach to hinder his mobility . Fetch expected the creature to either flip him on his back, rain blows on him, or strangle him with his extra arms. Instead the alien chitinous creature brought his head closer to the cleric and attempted to kiss him of all things. Fetch head butted the creature , but he lacked strength in his blow. The creature , gave him what was his closest facsimile to a smile , and used his extra arm to pin his head instead. It then lowered itself to attempt to kiss the cleric once again.

Fetch wasn't sure what the creature was doing, but it send a shiver down his spine. He recalled the stories of Lord from the plateau. He remembered the tales of dungeon denizens that reproduced by capturing adventurers and reproducing with them. They would fill them with eggs, or worse . Fetch didn't want his epitaph to read "Here lies Fetch. Died from being raped by an alien insect creature."

"What the hell are these critters?", gasped Fetch as he struggled with the monster.

The cleric , considered a holy word, but knew his companions would be caught in the blast as well. He knew not all of them followed his view on life and that his spell would make them vulnerable as well. Despite his raw power , his didn't wield magic with the finesse or skill of either Clovis or Surry. Surry could throw a fire ball at a crowded room, and none of her companions would be hit by it. She claimed it was some type of special feet. Fetch wondered at that, her feet didn't look that much different from his own.

Fetch knew his options were limited. He raised his legs and hooked a pair of the creature's arms. It was a weak grip but he manage to stave off a "kiss" from the monster. He cried for help but knew there was little likely hood of that happening. He saw Dietrch battling a pair of the swift 4 armed creatures. Henrietta and Vanna were being accosted by those strange multicolored long legged chickens. Trip he saw go down to another demon chicken. The warforge seemed to go berzerk and started shooting everyone and everything when exposed to the chicken's dark cloud. Finally a demon chicken knocked the warforged to the ground . The beast seemed happy to stomp the small wooden man's prone form. He lost track of Tyris in a cloud of inky smoke . The swift moving chickens seemed to delight in emitting the deadly vapors. Surry vanished a few days ago right before their expedition to the ruined elven shrine. He wasn't sure where she went . Fetch assumed she was looking forward to this, and wouldn't want to miss it.

Suddenly Fetch found the creature enveloped in a great surge of strength. While the creature was stronger then him before, it seemed almost immovable currently. The cleric then realized that even though he could not budge it, the creature wasn't moving either. It took a second for his mind to process what was going on , but finally he realized the creature had turned to stone.

He looked up and saw a giant blue grey horse with the familiar Surry atop it. Her hands were fluidly weaving magic and lightning flew across the battlefield . The deadly bolts jumped and skipped around the battlefield, dodging friends and striking foes. The remaining creatures hadn't expect such power and quickly retreated from her onslaught. The odd looking demon chickens sprinted into the woods, while the 4 armed alien insect humanoids started fading from view.

Vanna the golem smashed her metal fists into a fading creature , but her swing passed through him easily. She swung again, but by then they were all gone.

"Sorry I missed the fun. Looks like they were about to give you some tongue on tongue action there.", said Surry before sighing," I never get invited to the cool parties."

* * *

><p>Fetch examined the group and most seemed fine . A bit of Tyris's armor was ripped, but the bard seemed unhurt from the fight. Vanna's clothing and metal skin were rended by the demon chickens , but Henrietta quickly repaired both with a spell. Also, Dietrch's fey skin spared him from most injuries. Trip on the other hand was stomped pretty badly by the creatures. He was gibbering wildly at first and Fetch wasn't sure what to do. He applied the prayer of healing and the wounds of the mechanical ranger healed and his insanity was cured. Trip told him before that healing magics were only partially effective on him due to his mechanical nature, but Fetch never had a problem treating him with his prayer of heal.<p>

Baalphzon flew and landed on Fetch's shoulder then addressed the returned wizard, "So where have you been? That was the second group of Xill and Achaierai we tangled with. The forest seems to be full of them. "

Surry shrugged, "Sorry, but it wasn't really my fault. I was running errands on Pixietrampler here, then he went crazy and started hopping towards the mountains. Near Tornic and Heldamar to be exact. Seemed he was being called or something and decided to respond. It was Tank and some of his...err companions... They were fighting demons. I saw Agni there as well. I knew you guys were in a hurry so I rushed back as soon as I could. "

All annoyance of Surry's disappearance vanished when Fetch heard Agni's name. "Agni? Is he OK? What's he doing near Tornic? Did he get my letter?"

Surry chuckled at Fetch's worry." He's fine. I guess he got most of our "care" package, but the messenger lost the letter. He left Ymir's hold and he decided to strike it out with Tank. You remember Tank right?"

Fetch nodded , Tank was Frank's younger brother. The last he heard, he helped defend McDunnalds against the Darkriver horde last year. "Oh...they're adventuring now? That's great! Who are the rest of their companions?"

Surry looked at Fetch carefully," An ice halfling named Svikki, an old friend of mine named Sasha, and ...a paladin named Fyrisvellir.". Surry examined Fetch's face but saw no reaction from any of the names. Tyris on the other hand shuffled uncomfortably at his side.

Fetch shrugged, "Oh...never heard of any of them. Are they doing alright? They figure out maps yet? Do they have a 10 foot pole?"

Surry smiled, "They're doing fine. Agni said he'll come visit soon. In the mean time , we have our own worries. While jumping here, I saw signs of a very large force of Xill and Achaierai in the woods. Not enough to endanger the city, but enough to harass or burn one of the outlying communities. I guess several hundred at least, but I'm not sure. I'm only juding by their camps. Who knows how many more are waiting on the astral plane. "

"Malik should be warned, those are dangerous monsters! ", said Fetch .

"Don't worry , I made a detour and warned the guards. Don't even think of retreating now, we're almost at the shrine. We could fall back and help defend one of the communities, but it would be fairly useless, you saw how fast the Achaierai moved, and how the Xill can step through planes. If you guard one community they will just attack another. Its best for Malik to strengthen his overall defenses . We can organize a strike against them later.", said Surry.

"Why don't we attack them now?", asked Dietrch.

"Go ahead...try and catch them...I was on Pixietrampler...the fastest , most dependable mount around, and I couldn't even see them. Except when they were attacking you of course.", challenged Surry.

"You showed up just in time priestess. Your flesh to stone and chain lightning spell were expertly cast!." , Henrietta said in admiration.

"Yeah, I like fire better of course, but I'm branching out with lightning spells. The flesh to stone thing is one of my mother's specialties. She knew how to make guys rock hard in more ways then one.", Surry said with a smirk and a wink.

The group shrugged at her comment, except Trip who started to make grinding noises in his wood and metal throat.

"Awww, c'mon...Only Trip got that. You guys don't know good humor if it bit you.", huffed Surry.

* * *

><p>Their journey to the elven ruin was finally finished. Before them in a clearing lied a vast bog. The water was strangely clear and signs of ancient stonework tantalized them from under the water.<p>

"We couldn't see this in our initial scout of the area , because it was under ice and snow. ", apologized Trip. "I'm still not sure if this is the ruins we seek, but whatever it is , it is well defended.". The warforge emphasized the point, by rubbing his neck which was almost severed by one of the guardian's claws.

Fetch nodded, and motioned everyone to stand back. Surry walked up and handed him a scroll tube. Fetch unsealed the scroll and channeled its divine power into the bog. The water began to miraculously lower and the ruins underneath the waters were fully revealed. It was an odd sight, Fetch expected them to be covered in mud and debris, but they were remarkably clean , the only signs of them being covered by water were a few misplaced plants and some flopping fish.

Surry smiled,"I'm glad I found that ancient scroll of water lowering, I'm not sure why that's a forgotten prayer, it seems to be useful... Looking at the ruins, the lack of mud, and the general design of the place I think we found our ruins."

Suddenly Tyris walked in front of Surry with blades raised. An arrow streaked towards the two but the now beautiful bard calmly swatted it away with her rapier.

"Turn back! ", shouted a harsh voice in a strong accent. Even though the language used was the common tongue, Fetch noticed some elven traits in the voice. It was strange for an elven voice, it did not posses any of the usual musical and light tones common to the race. Even Surry with her sharp harsh tongue, had a musical quality to her voice.

By this time Dietrch had stood by Tyris with his shield ready to block any more arrows. Vanna's skirt suddenly sprang out like metal barbs and her dress draped on top of it , like a tent or bunker of some sort, and Henrietta and Trip ran underneath it. Fetch almost laughed out loud at the amusing sight, but could not find fault in the effectiveness of their tactic.

"Turn back! I will not warn you again if you proceed further.", said the invisible voice.

"A lone elf on a tree , 40 feet up near the big bush of berries.", said Baalphzon mentally to him.

"At least two more are here probably three , but they are hidden behind an illusion. I smell a foul demonic taint as well." ,continued the imp." Be careful, I sense great power."

Fetch nodded and was thankful for the pact he made with the imp. He was sometimes annoying, but he could trust him, and he was very handy as an extra set of eyes .

"Not to mention, I keep your interests at heart, and I'm a free source of baby sitting.", added the Imp mentally.

Fetch smiled in agreement then shouted out towards the tree indicated by Baalphzon. "You in the tree, don't think I can't see you. We mean you no harm, we just wish to visit the shrine. We need to for a quest."

Fetch couldn't help chuckling when he said those lines. He spoke the truth , but he never thought he would say such words. They sounded more appropriate from one of King's or Galatea's heroic tales.

"I praise you for your keen senses, but you still can not pass. My next arrow will strike one of you down if you persist to remain here.", said the voice.

Tyris looked at Fetch and nodded. Even though Hush had brought them closer the last few months, they still had troubles talking to each other. However, on the battlefield, the two seemed to know almost emphatically what the other was going to do. Fetch knew she wanted him to distract the voice some more.

Fetch nodded and complied, "Listen, you can shoot arrows at us all day, but we aren't budging ...we...".

*thunk*

"AAHHH!", cried Surry as an arrow struck her deeply in the shoulder. Despite her magical protections , the rune covered arrow penetrated her defenses. She fell to the ground, mumbling something about. "God damned arcane archers..."

Dietrch was shocked the archer had still managed to hit Surry despite the fact he shielded her. He repositioned himself to again block the view of the archer, and hoped he would be able to stop any more arrows .

Trip readied his dragon golem out of his strange bunker, but then waved everyone down. Fetch looked and saw an elven archer with her hands above her head standing on a light tree branch 40 foot high, near the area Baalphzon had pointed out , a rapier was at her throat . Fetch hadn't even noticed Tyris disappearing, he suspected it was more of the high level bard magic she was now using. Tyris was standing behind the archer , but he knew it wasn't over yet. Baalphzon said there were 2 or 3 more attackers here.

His first thought was to destroy them quickly, but he knew that wasn't the right choice. He was attempting to enter an elven ruin and seek its blessings , his choice of action shouldn't be to slay elves. He decided he would make another attempt at diplomacy before he unleashed his band upon them.

"You in the forest, hiding behind the illusion. We mean you no harm, despite you shooting our companion. We seek only the shrine of Hanali Celanil, so we can enter and do battle with the evil infesting the Temple of the Baboon.", shouted the cleric.

An eerie silence drifted through the forest as Fetch's words echoed through the woods. Then three individuals seemingly walked out of the forest.

The first was a noble looking elf. She was as tall as Surry, which was considered tall for an elf. She wore a regal looking ermine/mink fur coat, and had a crown of roses and other wild flowers around her head. She had long light green hair, and a light brown skin. Her eyes however were wild and feral like a cats, or some sort of wild beast . Even with her savage looking eyes, she was stunning looking. Fetch thought she was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen, Brita included.

"Careful ..Lamia...", whispered the injured Surry, referring to the quasi mythical beast women . Even with Fetch's limited knowledge he knew them from tales as vicious monsters that were half beast , half women, that took pleasing forms to snare unsuspecting prey in ancient ruins.

The second was a large human wearing a red scale mail tunic. He had short blacked hair, and odd looking blue and black tattoos on his arms. Fetch remembered seeing him before , but could not remember where. He was most notable for his lack of weapons, but he looked more like a warrior then a wizard.

"Dragon...", continued Surry as her gaze drifted towards the man.

The third, was easily identifiable. Fetch had walked under her gaze many times in the arena. She was tall blond northern woman, wearing a light leather and chain tunic. She wielded a large two handed sword effortlessly , and even had a black and silver great axe strapped on her back for extra measure. She looked like a Valkyrie or one of Champion Fleur's bodyguards. Although he never met her personally, he knew instinctively who she was.

"Ulla...", whispered Dietrch interrupting Surry before she could comment.

"I am Princess Kirrin ! I am the guardian of these elven ruins. Please release my servant and turn away from your path.", said the noble elf.

"I am Fetch, a captain of the guard in Lower Lueders and the Warmaster of Rawk. We seek a few hours in the shrine of Hanali Celanil, then we will leave this place in peace. We do not wish to harm you , even though your archer attacked one of my companions. ", said Fetch. He glanced at Tyris's prisoner, and suddenly realized it was a woman. He would have never guessed it from her harsh voice. It was almost an opposite of Yasmina and his feminine speech.

"I would not hesitate to sacrifice my archer for her carelessness. However , I have heard of you Warmaster. Your reputation even reaches the wilds of the Devil's Woods. I believe we have much to discuss.", smiled Princess Kirrin.

Fetch smiled, and noticed the princess was walking towards him around the edge of the drained bog. Her two companions waited patiently behind. Fetch motioned for his friends to wait as well, and proceeded towards the Princess.

"Do not let her touch you...", warned Baalphzon mentally, " Her touch is lethal ...it will sap your will power like her three poor guardians."

Fetch nodded and looked again at her "guards". He didn't notice anything strange about them, but they did watch him with blank eyes . Regardless if they were mentally compelled or not, Fetch normally took his familiar's advice. He was meant to serve and advise him, and for the most part he did his job well.

Fetch and the Princess, walked around the drained bog , and were a mere 10 foot apart. The princess walked up to gave him a customary greeting/hug, but Fetch held his hands up. Kirin smiled , and nodded at the cleric. "Fear not, I do not mean you any harm. Know that I am not intimidated by anyone in my woods. Not even the Aspect of Arcturus or an Abyssal Dragon. Those 2 tried to enter my realm a few months ago , and disregarded my warnings. Their impudence has caused them to become my servants."

Fetch shook his head, "Look, Princes Kirry or whatever your name is. I don't want any trouble. I just want a blessing at the shrine here. My wizard tells me it might help us enter the Temple of the Baboon . I'm sure you've noticed the animals behaving strangely, I was told if we clear the evil from the place they will return to normal."

Princess Kirrin winced when Fetch called her Kirry, but she never lost her composure," Yes I am aware of the evil that lives there, and I loathe its presence. I am guardian of all the elven ruins from the coast to the Bloodwoods. The fact an evil presence has infested the Temple of the Baboon has infuriated me. Those 2 behind me also sought to free the temple of this evil, but they showed me great disrespect by not heeding my warnings. I was forced to enslave them for their mistake. "

Fetch considered her words, "Ok, I get it. You want a payment of some sort don't you. We can arrange that. Just give me a figure. "

Kirirn fumed at the human's crassness, but she didn't let her anger control her, " No tribute is required from you. It is my belief that you are the one chosen to rid the Temple of the Baboon of its evil. I shall not impede your progress. However, be warned... even my wrath will not by stayed by a prophecy. I will give you exactly one hour to seek your blessing from the shrine , then you must leave or risk my wrath."

Fetch stared at her in disbelief,"That's it? You shoot my daughter, then say its all cool? We can just waltz on it now?"

The Princess smiled at his confusion, "Of course, I did not know you were the Warmaster at first, and needed to be up close to determine this. I just have one question, I am sure you heard of the prophecy of the hero, have you accomplish the 11 tasks? "

Fetch shrugged, " Err...aren't there 12? I've done 11 for sure...not too sure how I can do the 12th."

"Your translation of the prophecy is incorrect. There are 11 tasks the hero must perform. The fact he has a grandchild older then he is , is not technically a task. ", corrected Kirin.

"Wow, you really are a stickler for wording...", commented Fetch,"The thing about the grandchild, I haven't done , or guessed how to do."

The Princess's eyes narrowed on Surry. "She is not that young, if she were human, she would be older then you I suspect but not by much. She hasn't born you any grandchildren has she?"

Fetch chuckled," 'Fraid not. She's what we guys call, unmarriable .", he said in an audible whisper.

The joke fell flat on Kirrin and she frowned, "That's a shame, the tasks you have accomplished is an epic accomplishment by itself, but the prophecy specifically states that a grand child is needed. One with certain qualities. I'm sure you are aware of this. "

Baalphzon flew onto Fetch's shoulders and bowed to Princess Kirrin before Fetch could inquire more." As beautiful and dangerous as ever, Kirrin."

Kirrin returned the nod, " Baalphzon, I should have guessed you were involved in this. Are you sure you know of the prophecy? "

The imp nodded,"Indeed I do. However I'm thinking its going to be a witch king of Angmar type prophecy. "Far off yet is his doom, and not by the hand of man will he fall! " ...HAH I bet Glorfindel had a good laugh at that one . I'm thinking Fetch will pull it off , with something along those lines. Maybe he'll get into a political marriage and marry some old broad with grand children already."

Kirrin gave a light laugh, "I'm sure the prophecy specifically mentioned a grand child of his blood that will be older then him, but you are probably correct, something misdirecting will probably arise. Although the fact he has a daughter seemingly older then him gives me hope. "

Fetch didn't like it when people talked about him as if he wasn't there, especially something concerning his family."Hey look, I'm not into this political marriage thing. I thank you for your permission to enter the shrine, but I'll tell you right now, I'm gonna handle this by shoving my hammer into this evil's face."

Kirrin stared at the human in front of her, and gave a sharp almost howling laugh. Fetch thought it sounded more like a cackling beast then an elf, her voice chilled his bones. " Do you even know the nature of your foe? I can assure you , you will find "shoving your hammer in its face." more difficult then you think. I wish you the best on your journey though, I will even aid you in your task. "

"Oh really?", said Fetch with suspicion towards the feral looking elf princess. Despite not being hostile, she had ordered her elf to shoot Surry, and had apparently placed a charm on both Ulla and the unnamed warrior.

Kirirn smiled , disregarding Fetch's cautious tone." I will release my two servants to you, I tire of them, and they may aid you in your quest." , she said while waving at Ulla and the man in the red scale mail.

"What about the archer?", asked Fetch as he waved at the elf named Priscilla. The more he talked to the guardian , the more the cleric knew he would not leave a prisoner behind.

Kirrin's face grew visibly angry,"Do not tempt my wrath Warmaster... You test the limits of my generosity."

"Again with the girl in distress thing...", thought Baalphzon with a sigh.

"Yeah, well don't piss me off either sister. You shot Surry, you keep slaves...thats two strikes by my book. I've been patient in trying to get a blessing before I go to the shrine, but I'm not going to walk away from this. You might be a bad ass Elf or Fey guardian, but my friends and I aren't slouches either. I figure even if we walk away as allies right now, we'll probably meet again and not on the best of terms. So we can throw down now...or later on? Its your choice princess. Dance now or later? ", said Fetch with an uncommon swagger. Fetch wasn't sure how he managed to say all that without tripping his tongue. He normally attempted such speeches but they usually fell flat. It might be the circlet in action he thought.

Princess Kirrin's face briefly scowled. For a moment it looked more akin to a savage animal then an elven princess. However, as quick as it transformed, it changed back. The guardian gave a slight laugh, " Oh you choose interesting companions don't you Baalphzon. I'll release her , but only because I know you intend my rival under the city harm. Whether you succeed or not remains to be seen. Whatever the result, it will be amusing to watch. "

"You seem to know more about my foe then I do. Can you elaborate more about it?", inquired Fetch.

"Others will provide you with greater answers than I can. I can only say she is a rival of mine. Cerasum is the name it takes.", commented Kirrin.

"Cerasum...that's one of the old foe's of my mother if I recall. Or more specifically of the Knight's of Winter. An abjurer of great power and beauty . They barely defeated her but she escaped. That was decades ago though. ", noted Surry.

The Princess nodded at the half elfs comments then waved her hands . All three of her slaves slumped to the ground. The elven archer named Priscilla tumbled off the high branch and plummeted towards the ground, her fall was stopped at the last moment by a bluish glow. Fetch thought Surry must have used some magic, but he observed Henrietta concentrating intently instead.

"Good luck on your quest! ...Remember one hour in the shrine...", she said with a trailing laugh as she disappeared into the forest.

"Abjurer? Are those some kind of legal mages? ", asked Fetch oblivious to the schools of magic.

Surry looked at the man who was the high priest of Rawk, one of the most powerful divine casters of the north, " ...abjuration...its the school of magic specializing in protective and dispelling spells. A counter spell style of magic. ", she explained with much embarrassment to his lack of knowledge.

"Protective magic eh? Doesn't sound that tough. ", shrugged the cleric.

Dietrch pulled the unconscious captives to the side. The three seemed both drained and exhausted. Fetch suspected that Kirrin's "magic" or enchantment drove her slaves to their limits. The elf seemed the most drained, her skin drew tight around her bones, and she looked tired, taut, and pale. The cleric thought she was probably enslaved the longest, months...maybe even years. The other two seemed drained, but did not appear as worn as the elf.

"Before, we spend too much of our time on Kirrin's former captives, I suggest we proceed to the shrine right away. Even though Fetch here secured these prisoners release , I don't think our host will tolerate us if we stay here past the hour.", said Surry.

Fetch agreed, despite the princess backing down , he did not relish a fight with her. At least not on her territory. Who knew how many more allies she had in the woods?

"YASMINA!", Fetch shouted. "YASMINA!"

The air grew warm , and suddenly fire and smoked briefly filled the air. A second later the pyrotechnics faded away and a young man wearing pantaloons and a light vest appeared. "Yes master?"

"You don't have to call me that Yasmina. Captain Fetch or just Fetch is fine.", reminded Fetch marveling at his aides magic. Yasmina only knew a few spells , but they were powerful and he seemed to have no limit on the amount of times he could employ it.

"Yasmina!", said Dietrch with a smile. Fetch's aide smiled at the knight, and raised his hands to hug him. Dietrch hesitated but returned the hug. Fetch didn't approve of their odd relationship but it wasn't really his buisness. Guys with guys wasn't the weirdest thing he heard about, he heard about guys with dragons, guys with demons...even guys with goddesses of entropy.

"Look ... we found Ulla! My quest will finally be over! I can return home!", continued Dietrch in delight. Yasmina on the other hand, seemed visibly stunned by the revelation, but quickly recovered and smiled at the happy knight.

Fetch interrupted the pair, before they began to bicker, shout...or worse, make out . That was the last thing he wanted to see from the couple. "Yasmina I need you to get these three to Penguin manor. We're being timed here, and we'll be back right away after we visit visit the shrine. "

"They look sick...are they ill?", asked Yasmina in her high feminine voice.

"I'm not 100% sure ... just take care of them till we get back. ", said Fetch.

"Two of them are very weak...the third is critical. You should secure a healer for them immediately . ", coughed Vanna unexpectedly, with emphasis on the word healer.

Fetch was a bit annoyed at being corrected, but appreciated the second opinion. He intoned a mass healing spell on them, but their condition did not improve dramatically. They seemed to breath slightly better though, and the cleric was happy he demonstrated some healing skill.

Yasmina folded his arms and nodded,"As you wish." . With a wink of his eye , the 4 vanished in fire and smoke.

"Ok...now that we got that handled, lets do this.", said a confident Surry.

* * *

><p>"Careful !", warned Trip as the group descended into the gulch. "There was a lobster creature that almost defeated me down here."<p>

Fetch nodded , his shield and hammer were both ready to do battle. His other companions seemed readied as well, as they descended towards the ruined elven temple.

"From your description , it sounds like a chuul. ", commented Surry. "I've encountered them before, a long time ago. When Agni and I first struck out on our own. It was a pretty vicious creature, and it even paralyzed our cleric . It was a wonder we made it out with everyone safe."

" Young Surry evicted from her village with her twin brother and a cleric. A fascinating tale , I'm sure. ", yawned Baalphzon.", but a tale for another time."

Surry shrugged. "I just wanted to stress how dangerous these beasts are. They are heavily armored, good grapplers, and can paralyze people. They've been known to defeat powerful adventurers if they catch them unprepared."

"Aren't elves immune to paralyzation?", asked Dietrch with a hint of nervousness on his voice. Fetch knew the walrus knight's fey skin was resistant to most weapons, but he had his doubts if it granted him protection from other attacks, like poison, disease or paralyzation.

Surry stopped , annoyed at the knights question," First off, only ghoul paralyzation, and those were ancient elves...from the Red Age. Second, I'm a half elf. Despite our many similarities we're pretty much a different race. "

Fetch wondered if the stories of the chuuls were exaggerated or were they truly such fearsome beasts. He encountered a polar chuul when he journeyed to Grom, but Tyris and Frank did most of the fighting. He was still sea sick, so he missed most of the action. He scanned the ruins and saw no sign of the creatures. If they were as large and ferocious as his companions made them out to be, he shuddered if they were going to attack.

Despite the threat of a chuul attack, the group nervously reached their destination. Fetch expected a mud encrusted temple, but the "ruins" were remarkably clean and intact. In fact, upon closer observation, the temple was strangely beautiful and serene.

Tyris held out her hand and made a fist. The group stopped at her command. "There's something here. Something strange."

Surry uttered some arcane words and nodded in agreement. "There's a powerful aura here, but I can not discern its exact nature. Something other then the latent magic of this area. An enchantment of some sort."

Henrietta raised her hands and her eyes glazed over for about 10 seconds. Then they cleared and she stumbled back. "Its a temporal barrier. It wasn't created deliberately. It most likely formed from the ambient magic in the woods, and these ruins. This whole region actually. The amount of people highly skilled in magic is quite frightening here. All these powerful spells being cast by clerics, wizards and demi gods...there are consequences to it. Its like the strange effects you can find in ancient shrines or wizards academys. Most effects are benign, some are dangerous, but all are random . "

Fetch pondered Henrietta's observation, "Wait a minute, are you telling me casting magic is dangerous ? People do it all the time I thought."

Henrietta shook her head,"Magic is inherently dangerous...but its basically a controlled skill. You can predict fairly accurately the effects and outcomes of most magics. Thats for common , laymen spells. Even forbidden magics are fairly predictable. However when you start getting into spells of the 7th, 8th, 9th circles... well...strange things start to happen. Especially when its used multiple times in the same area . The fabric of reality slowly begins to tear and unravel. Strange creatures are attracted to it, poltergeists, fey, even minor outsiders. At best, they are just cosmetic changes, at worst...well I haven't seen the great mists, or the dungeons of Boryis, but I don't have to tell you about them. This is high magic I'm talking about, the type that only 1% of 1% of spell users are capable of casting. I won't even get into legendary spells weaved by epic casters."

"Wait a minute... are you telling me the spells I cast could be screwing things up?", Fetch said curiously as the gnomes implications dawned on him.

"Let's just say I don't approve of your careless use of magic sometimes. Like really...I like Hush as much as anyone else, but summoning a demi plane for her to play in ..so she doesn't have to get cold...that's a little too much !", lectured Henrietta.

"Are you guys done?", asked Surry impatiently, "So is this safe?"

Henrietta shrugged, "I don't know for certain. Its a temporal field. It could accelerate time or decelerate it. We could go forwards a month , or even go back a day. Who knows without experimenting. The field is strong, but not overly powerful. That's all I can tell."

"Well we're being timed... let's do this .", said Fetch as he bravely strode in. The others knew it was a hazard of the profession and they walked in as well.

* * *

><p>Fetch marveled at the beauty of the shrine as he walked inside it. Marble pillars and statues with wooden carvings and vines decorated it. A depiction of a beautiful elven woman dominated the area. She wore a simple short gown , and was reclining in splendor on a marble couch. Before her, was a wide pool, with crystal clear blue water. Fetch knew they had found what they were looking for.<p>

"OK, here's how this works.", instructed Surry,"You go in the bath , you go out. This aint a drinking pool. If you are worthy , the goddess Hanali Celanil will give you her blessing. "

"Do we have to get naked or something? ", asked Henrietta nervously.

"In ancient times, elves would bathe in this pool. I assumed they did it naked, but I do not think its necessary. However, I think it would help win the goddesses favor if you do disrobe before bathing in the pool.", the half elven wizardess stated as she started taking off her clothes.

"Dietrch, Trip, Baalphzon, Fetch...wait outside, get the hell out of here...girls first.", commanded Surry as she removed her tunic, and stood before them with her tightly bound leaf wrapped body.

Fetch turned away and ushered the knight and the warforge outside the shrine. He noticed the sky and the surroundings looked odd , kind of hazy and green. He began to look closer, but was distracted by the sounds of women laughing , splashing, and giggling.

Some cheers and playful shrieks were heard from the shrine, and eventually Surry, Henrietta, Tyris and Vanna walked out fully clothed with wet hair. Tyris smiled at Fetch and gave him an unexpected kiss as she walked past him.

Despite Tyris's show of affection, Fetch didn't notice any change amongst the women. They seemed excited and happy none the less. "Check this out...my A's became Bs! ", Surry proclaimed while pointing at her now clothed chest.

Trip stared at the half elf, "I assume you are referring to your breast measurements. You are incorrect. I would say your AAs became As. ". The warforged deadpanned.

Dark magic emanated from the wizard but Fetch quickly intervened by snatching the wooden halfling and dragging him to the shrine. "No time to waste, lets do this."

Fetch and Trip entered the shrine, and noticed Dietrch was already there, disrobed. The cleric looked nervously and decided to enter the pool , fully armored. The thought of Dietrch staring at him naked made him uncomfortable. Trip was minimally geared, and removed his weapons and went into the pool first.

Dietrch saw Fetch's hesitation ,"Don't worry ...I like girls not guys."

Fetch's eyebrows piqued in curiosity," What about Yasmina?"

Dietrch sighed,"Well...that's a special case. Its hard to explain . Like I know I have fey blood in me, and you can make fairy jokes all you want, but I still get turned on by women, all women. I'm ashamed to say it, but I'll do any of our fairer companions in a heart beat, with or without their circlets. I'd even do Vanna. However, ever since the fall party I've grown attached to Yasmina. Yasmi has this thing. I won't get into the details but..."

"No need...No need...don't have to explain !", said Fetch quickly. "I understand , no need to say anything more."

He waited for Trip and Dietrch to bathe themselves. Baalphzon hesitated , "Should I enter last? In case my fiendish nature despoils the pool?" , asked the imp with a smile.

Fetch shook his head, and indicated for the imp to proceed. Baalphzon dove into the pool without hesitation and came back out smiling. Fetch was the last one entering the pool. He was fully clothed , despite Dietrch's assurances.

Fetch hadn't noticed much change in his companions, and wondered if this journey was worth while. It wouldn't surprise him if this side quest proved to be fruitless. It seemed the last few months was one delay after another. Not that he minded, he enjoyed the quiet time with Hush and Tyris. However, Fetch wondered if directly confronting Kerr and demanding the seal to the dungeon would have been a better choice. Sure, there would have been blood shed and violence, but things would have been accomplished. He respected Kerr and wondered if his decision was the right one. Was the price of political stability worth it? Fetch figured 100 sacrifices were made in the last 5 months. Was 100 lives worth the city? As a captain of the guard, Fetch knew that more died in bar fights and the arena in the last 5 months then were sacrificed to whatever evil lives below the city.

"Myleka...", corrected an elven voice that seemed to echo around the room.

Fetch stopped and looked, he was in the shrine still , but his friends were all gone. The strange blue green sky had disappeared, and he was in a tranquil forest grove. The marble woman dominating the shrine was no longer reclining but standing infront of him . Radiant in her beauty .

"I was about to curse you, for not disrobing before entering the sacred pool, but your thoughts are intriguing.", said the beautiful elven goddess.

Fetch bowed his head, "Forgive me goddess , I just feel nervous disrobing in front of other dudes, especially ones that like other dudes..if you know what I mean.."

Hanali Celanil looked at him , puzzled and disappointed. "I am surprised. Most mortals would tremble in fear or at least be unnerved by my divinity and beauty. You on the other hand, seemed unimpressed."

Fetch bowed,"No disrespect was intended, but you're not the first god I've met. I don't know much about avatars and aspects, but I don't sense that from you. You're something else."

The elven goddess looked at the cleric in surprise, "Oh? Who have you met?"

Fetch shrugged and took a deep breath,"Errr...Let me see, deities I've met directly, Velmon the drunk on the plateau , Yeenoghu in battle , Kard in a dream , Rawk on the battlefield , Bel at the siege of McDunnalds , I saw Serrtous or whatever his name's corpse...I'm not sure if the Dynast or my wife counts...and recently Ulla the aspect of Arcturus, although she looked pretty beaten up."

The goddess looked intently on him , but then sighed, "I sense you are not exaggerating your exploits, you are both remarkable and correct. You've seen through my guise. I am not the aspect or avatar of Hanali Celanil. I am but a shard of a shard of the goddess. The original aspect of the temple was captured by the said evil underneath your city. I am the last remaining essence of her. My power is great, but it pales compared to what it use to be. "

Fetch scratched his head, "Hey , whatever power you are missing, you seem to at least know what's going on around here. Can you please explain to me what's going on here? I'm just going with everyone else. I know there's a bad guy under the city, but she's behind this magic door or something. That's all I can figure out."

Hanali Celanil looked puzzled at the cleric," You wish to strike at a foe , you don't even know?"

"Yeah, that's about the gist of it. People assume I know stuff, but I really have no clue. A lot of the times I just nod and act like I do. Its embarrassing.", admitted Fetch sheepishly.

The goddess grimaced at the revelation,"Hearing this from the Hero of the prophecy is troubling to say the least, but I will attempt to explain the foe you face. Your enemy is the goddess Myleka though she's assumed a mortals guise. Cerasum I believe she calls herself now."

Fetch slowly nodded,"Errr I'm not too good with this religious study thing. She's the goddess of ...?"

Hanali Celanil sighed, "Beauty, lust, jealousy ."

The cleric seemed surprised, "Goddess of beauty? I didn't expect that. I was really expecting some type of god of evil , disease, death, even war or something. Err wait, my god is the god of war. "

"Do not be overconfident. She is a very dangerous deity. She strives to be the most beautiful being in the Great Wheel...", warned the goddess.

"Great wheel?", asked Fetch puzzled.

"You really are empty of knowledge aren't you? The Great wheel is another word for the multiverse. The collection of inner and outer planes.", explained the goddess. " There are other goddesses of youth , and beauty in the great wheel, but Myleka strives to be the most radiant. On her path to accomplish this, she has developed a way to steal , drain, one's beauty and confidence . In the past she had captured the ancient Goddess Shiran and drained her beauty. The other gods were not please with this and stripped most of her power away from her . She managed to escape the bulk of their wrath however...she was not fully defeated and her victim was never freed. Since then, she has plotted behind the scenes for many years and her power has slowly grown. She even fashioned a seemingly benign group of worshipers that celebrate love and beauty. However it is all just a facade for her cult. The cult captures and sacrifices beautiful women and handsome men to their cruel goddess. Each sacrifice adding to her power. The rumors of her power are all true, she has recently began abducting and binding divine beings to sacrifice. Angels, azzata, even gods and demi goddesses. She has even taken my aspect away from this shrine."

Fetch struggled to comprehend the information presented to him, "What about the temple of the baboon thing? What does this have to do with baboons and elven temples?"

Again the goddess sighed at Fetch's ignorance. "The baboon is the most sacred animal to the ancient elves. They venerated it for its strength, ferocity , and wisdom. Even today the elves of Adrenal hold it in the highest esteem. The Temple of the Baboon was one of the main elven temples back in the day. The other gods had shrines built into it to honor the baboon. I assume Myleka stumbled upon the ruin, and realized it was the perfect place to plot and grow. She obviously has corrupted its purpose and power. The temple's ancient construction prevents even the highest magic from penetrating or scrying it . Normally only the Disc of the baboon can open it. However , I assume you and your friends seek an alternate entrance to the temple through my shrine. My magic is weakened but I will grant you access. You won't need to wear those circlets to enter, but you may need them when inside. She has most likely corrupted my shrine, and the main temple of the baboon. Even if you gain access you face a difficult road ahead of you. Not only will you have to battle the goddess herself, but also her army of demons. "

Fetch rolled his eyes at the phrase "army of demons". Why couldn't it be an army of dryads or an army of goblins ?

"Thank you for the information. At least I know the foe I face.", said the cleric .

"No I wish to thank you for taking up this task selflessly . ",replied the goddess. " You do know the part of the prophecy right?"

Fetch rolled his eyes, "Yeah , but I don't really believe it. I didn't even lay a finger on Bel and they tell me I'm flagged for it. That seems pretty ridiculous to me."

The goddess paused briefly and then nodded, " From reading the thoughts of your companions, I see you have accomplished all 11 tasks and labours. "

Fetch scratched his head,"Again with the 11, others told me it was 12."

Hanali Celani shook her head ,"No..No...11 tasks to be the hero to defeat the dread goddess. Your grandchild who will be older then you will be the one to slay it. "

Fetch stumbled "But...that makes no sense...I don't even have a grand child let alone one that is older then me . I'm pretty sure time doesn't work like that. If my grand kid is gonna kill it , won't he be considered the chosen one? This prophecy makes no sense, if its true how can anyone kill it ? "

The goddess once again shook her head. She had no immediate answers. "You know the full prophecy correct? Not some amateurish translation which you apparently received..."

"The bane of beauty shall be felled

by a hero whose deeds are sung throughout the land

a man with no parents , but raised by kings, legends, and gods

who strides in the land of demons with no fear,

a leader of men, a champion of a host, that battled and defeated a fell horde

slayer of masters of both the abyss and the hells,

loved by a saint but betrothed to entropy,

friend of the emperor of darkness, and allied to the grandfather of shadows,

a hero whose will can tame even the greatest lord of the pit.

The champion shall battle the bane of beauty and lay her low, but he shall not be the one to slay her.

The hero's son's son, who will be the hero's senior, shall be the one, that slays the bane and welcome freedom to come."

"So you see...", said the goddess," your grandson who is your senior , must slay Myleka not you. If you do not have one , all your efforts may be for naught. "

"It says my son's son. Well I do have a son , kind of. But I'm pretty sure he has no kids, especially one that is older then me. ", shrugged the cleric. "Do you think , he will get tossed into a time warp or something, and come out with a big brawny grand kid for me?"

The elven goddess laughed ..."Doubtful, but with your past, who knows...now before you go, besides allowing you entry to my temple, I will grant you a boon. You can either be blessed by beauty, know your true love, or grant love to someone. I've given this same boon to all your companions, though they may not have realized it."

Fetch though deeply," I don't need to look any better. I might not be able to recognize myself in the mirror. And I already know my true love. Can I grant love to all my daughters? Is that possible? Or do I have to choose one?"

The goddess smiled, "A rare choice, I applaud your generosity. Its normally not possible, but for you I'll make an exception."

* * *

><p>Fetch found himself surrounded by churning and swirling water. He left the shrine and the goddess and suddenly walls of water crashed down on him. He wasn't the best swimmer in the world, but managed to release a prayer of water breathing before he was over taken.<p>

The cleric scanned the turbulent waters around him. He saw no signs of his companions. Were they swept away ? Or did they make it to safety?

Fetch tried to call for Baalphzon but there was no reply. Although he was underwater his spell enabled him to intone a prayer. He attempted a word of recall, but whatever magics protected this place , prevented him from leaving by such a method. He tried to swim to the surface but he was too overladen with gear . After a few more attempts he decided to plod along the bottom of the lake instead.

The cleric walked slowly, the water and the silt slowed his progress considerably. As he made his way to the surface, he tried again to summon his imp, but it was to no avail. He sensed Baalophzon was still alive, just not in range of his mental calls. That startled Fetch a little, he could normally communicate with his familiar miles away.

Fetch broke through the surface of the water and looked around. There was no sign of the Princess Kirrin or her companions. He briefly recalled Henrietta mentioning a time displacement in the area. Did he go forward or back in time. If he went back in time, was it all some scheme for him to conceive a son and then he would hop back to his present time, and hopefully his son would bear him a grandson so he could fight this Myleka person. The train of thought with its reverse and changing continuity confused him. Fetch had experienced some strange things, but that would be too bizarre even for him. He doubt he could court a woman besides Tyris and make a child with her, in the hopes of fulfilling some quest requirement that he didn't even fully trust. Fetch wasn't going to let something like a prophecy get in his way. He would figure something out.

*SPLASH*

Fetch turned and saw a massive chitinous beast behind him. It was a monstrous bipedal crayfish lobster creature. It swung a massive claw at Fetch and struck him before he could block with his shield. The cleric tumbled into the shallow water , but scrambled back to his feet . He instinctively threw his hammer at the creature, but it calmly swatted the massive stone projectile aside.

The lobster like creature charged Fetch and struck him solidly in the shield. Fetch reeled from the blow, but managed to keep his balance. The blow rattled him to the core, but the cleric kept his cool. A simple prayer surrounded him with blades, but the chitinous creature ignored the spectral constructs as it continued its assault.

The creature raised a claw to strike him again, but Fetch anticipated the move, and braced himself behind his shield. Despite the uneven and slippery ground, Fetch was certain he could resists the creatures initial blow. The cleric waited in anticipation for the strike but none came.

Suddenly a shadow blotted out the area around Fetch. He scrambled to the side but saw no sign of his foe. He only saw the swirling of his blades. A monstrous shriek filled the air, as a large object plummeted from the sky and crashed into some jutting stone ruins. The dieing chitinous creature weakly bubbled and gurgled but its fate was sealed.

A sudden gust of wind battered Fetch as a dark shadow descended on him.

"You've been Frank Spanked ! hmmm...the more I say it the less it works.", said a voice mounted high above on a familiar green gold dragon. "Oh..hey Fetch! Is that you down there?"


	47. Chapter 47

"What are you doing here?", asked the wet and surprised cleric.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?", replied the fighter.

Fetch and Frank both laughed and exchanged a brief hug as they greeted each other.

"I ..ummm... parted ways with my adventuring group recently and came to Lower Lueders looking for you guys. Didn't find any of you actually. Everywhere I asked, they said you were gone, missing, vamanos! A big red woman who apparently worked for you , said you've been lost in the woods for the last few weeks, but apparently wasn't too worried. So I came mucking around looking for you. All we found were large camps of those demon chickens and Xill guys. We would have passed over you , if Galatea didn't detect strange magics in this area.", explained Frank.

Fetch remembered Henrietta mentioning a time distortion , and wondered why it didn't affect everyone else. Maybe it did. He was the last one to use the pool , it might have been likely they all exited at different times. If they exited at different times, did the chuul or lady Kirrin pick them off one at a time?

Fetch scanned the water, but despite the clearness of the lake, he knew it was hopeless to find corpses in it. He morbidly pondered that if they did died in there , they were mostly likely devoured by the lobster creature or buried in the silt.

"What'cha looking for?", queried Frank.

"It sounds stupid, but signs of my companions. ", replied Fetch grimly .

As Fetch scanned the waters, a light fingers touched his shoulders. Fetch wanted to wave Frank away, but realized it was much too light to be a tap from the the large knight. He turned and saw a smiling Tyris, who quickly stole a kiss from the surprised cleric.

"Tyris! You look different...hot even. ", greeted Frank in surprise.

"Lady Tyris , its good to see you. Please forgive Frank's lack of manners", said the formerly silent sword at the knight's side.

"Galatea, Frank, Molly...its good to see you all.", replied the bard.

"Is everyone OK? errr no one got chomped on by mutant lobsters did they? ", asked Fetch . He suspected they were fine if Tyris was here, but asked to make certain.

"They are . This place is not safe though, let me quickly explain . When we exited , we appeared at different times. Fortunately I left first and was able to assist the others as they departed. The girls came came out relatively close together, under a days wait. The guys appeared at various times during the next week. I suspected you were delayed the most and waited for your return.", replied Tyris.

"Hush! Who's watching Hush?", exclaimed Fetch.

"I've been taking care of her mainly, but Trip , Yasmina and Surry help out as well when I'm not there. She's grown quite a bit while you were gone! She asks for the "Silly man!" all the time.", Tyris beamed.

"Wait...how can you be watching here and taking care of Hush ? The city is pretty far away from here. At least a full days journey.", asked Fetch.

"Shadow walk.", explained Tyris. Fetch just nodded his head, pretending to understand.

"Who's Hush?", asked Frank.

"Oh, that's my daughter. We adopted.", explained the cleric proudly.

"Sweet...I'm happy for you . And that was the name of the red chick that helped us. Yasmina. I'm pretty sure of it. ", said Frank.

Fetch raised an eyebrow,"I'm pretty sure Yasmina is a man...the voice throws people off sometimes."

Frank smirked at his friend, "Yeah right...a dude with big red breasts out to here.". He said holding his hands out in front of his chest.

"The efreeti maiden we met was masked by an illusion. Even though I do not allow Frank to wield me , I impart several beneficial spells on him. Including one that pierces through illusions. ", sighed Galatea. " I'm surprised the high cleric of Rawk hasn't detected it yet."

Fetch looked at Tyris and remembered she mentioned something similar. The bard simply smiled at him.

"Wait...did you guys assault the Temple of the Baboon while I was away? What happened to the three prisoners we freed?", asked Fetch attempting to divert attention away from him.

"The elf recovered the quickest. She went kind of crazy and left. I followed her back to the woods. The other two eventually recovered as well. Unfortunately for Dietrch, Ulla thanked us and left before he returned. We did not assault the temple. Surry said you would return in a few weeks. Speaking of which, she's gone missing again. Dahana reported she was on Pixietrampler then suddenly faded into the astral . We're not sure where she is, currently .", explained Tyris.

"Dahana ? The sexy devil woman? The one we captured from Duke Ari?", asked Frank.

Fetch looked at Frank in surprise,"I'm surprised you remembered her name, and yes the one we captured from Ari."

Frank winked at his friend,"Hey, I might not have a good memory, but I'm a regular Porlock when it comes to remembering babes."

"We should return to the manor immediately, we have much to discuss and plan.", ordered Tyris. She waved Molly closer and grasped her reins and Frank with one hand , and Fetch with the other. Immediately the 4 were shunted into a grey shadowy plane.

Fetch was a bit confused as he stared into the plane. It looked like a mirror image of where he was, except colors were muted and distances seemed distorted. Even Frank and Molly seemed like distorted shades of themselves. Although Galatea was fiercely glowing in this dimension her light wavered and fluctuated in the shadow. Tyris however seemed unchanged in this dimension. If anything she seemed to belong here, thought the cleric. He wasn't sure, but he felt the entire plane bend to her will.

"Lets go, we can avoid the Xill, the town guard, and the eyes of Zahzon .", smiled the bard.

* * *

><p>"Nice swanky place you got here . I like the penguin motif. Gives it a high class atmosphere, at the same time maintaining a lunatic warlord's edge. ", marveled Frank as he walked through Fetch's manor. Due to financial and time constraints, Fetch hadn't kept the place as well as he liked , but the opulence and trophies of the manor was still a marvel to behold.<p>

"You have done quite well for yourself, Warmaster. Unlike some people I won't care to mention.", coughed Galatea.

"Hey. We were doing the crusading thing. Crusaders don't get paid the big bucks, ya know. ", defended Frank. Galatea was about to mention Frank's speech 6 months ago about liberating loot and damsels in the crusade against Ogremoch, but held her tongue. She had already won the argument.

"Frank?...what's wrong with your neck? It looks crooked.", asked Fetch. The cleric hadn't noticed Franks slightly odd angle neck at first, but now that he saw it, he couldn't keep his eye off it.

"Oh...I was going to ask if you could do something about it. To answer your question though, my head got chopped off.", shrugged Frank.

"What! How did that happen?", gasped Fetch in amazement.

"Meh...Remember Tank? He did it. But it wasn't like he kicked my ass or anything. I let him do it.", explained Frank , matter of factly.

Fetch was about to comment on the absurdity of his statement, but Frank and his brothers were all absurd to begin with. He grasped his friends neck , and said the prayer of regeneration on it. Instantly the neck was healed, save for a slight scar.

"Ahh ! Good as new! Thanks buddy ! You're much better then that Roland guy.", smiled Frank. At the mention of his name, Tyris turned away. Fetch glared angrily at Frank, but the knight did not catch the hint. He began to speak more of Roland, but fortunately Galatea silenced him and made him sit as the guests arrived.

Baalphzon arrived first, and landed on Fetch's shoulder. He nodded at Frank and Galatea. "I knew you would return master, I just didn't realize it would take so damn long. "

"Captain Fetch ! We missed your leadership! ", exclaimed Trip as he entered the room on a now pony sized Freiki. The warforged saluted the cleric.

Vanna and Henrietta entered next ,"Surry she's missing! I don't know if she's been abducted, or her horse took her away on some merry adventure. ", cried the gnome.

Dietrch and Yasmina entered next. Despite Galatea's control over the knight. Frank still managed a wink and a smile at the young Yasmina. Fetch's aide turned and giggled slightly, much to the chagrin of Dietrch. Dietrch glared at the strange knight with the ornate armor, but held his tongue. "We were worried for you Captain, but Tyris assured us that you would be fine. Fortunately she was correct." , said Yasmina.

Finally an alluring young woman in a dark dress , with pale skin and long bluish hair entered. She flashed a seductive smile at the knight who instantly responded by standing up and bowing.

"Hush?", asked Fetch in amazement.

Tyris seemed displeased and walked up to the woman and removed a hidden circlet from her head. She instantly transformed to a gangly young girl around 12 years old. She looked similar to before, but with small horns, and 2 sets of vestigial bat wings. More importantly she appeared more as a child, then a young adult.

"Aww, I was just playing, ", pouted the girl . She then turned to Fetch, "Daddy! "

Fetch was surprised at her appearance to say the least. He was at first wary of her, but his reservations quickly disappeared when his daughter hugged him . This was the Hush he remembered he thought gladly.

After the reunion, Fetch stood up. "Hey guys, sorry to be late. Had a chat with the goddess and she says its alright if we entered her shrine. Guess we don't need the circlets, but they could come in handy. This is my good friend Frank by the way. Some of you have already met him . He was one of the people I sent a message and requested aid from and it looks like he finally came."

"Hey everyone, I'm Frank and don't mind me, I'm just passing by visiting. Also I didn't get any message.", interrupted Frank.

Fetch looked at Frank and wondered if he was jesting. He recalled getting a message back from the knight, so the messenger did meet him. He wondered if someone tampered with the message. It would explain why his other friends and allies had not come as requested.

"Well, let's get down to business. I'll bring Frank and Galatea up to speed here. Basically there's an evil under the city , the goddess Myleka. Besides sending demon baboons and capturing men and women, apparently she's abducted some lesser deities and demi gods and is draining them of beauty or something. So far , no one can touch her since her fortress is sealed by powerful magics. However, we got a back door invitation from our own goddess . Although we are unsure of Surry's fate, I think we should go in and start killing stuff without her. If she's been abducted we can rescue her, if she's off on one of her little side quests, well we can't do much about that.", shrugged the cleric.

"Can we handle this, without mistress Surry? ", asked Henrietta," I'm sure your friend Frank is a great warrior, but can he replace the Treekeeper?"

Frank laughed."HAH! No offense, but comparing Surry to myself is like comparing B-string lemball players to the Mighty Zug. No one here but Fetch can match my adventuring awesomeness. Well maybe Tyris, but other then her, I'm the top dawg, the alpha male , the big kahuna, the grand poohbah of adventuring.", boasted the fighter.

Dietrch seemed to take exception at the braggart knight, but Trip spoke first. "Surry's gotten real powerful since you last saw her. She may be as impressive as her mother now."

Frank slapped his knee and laughed again,"Magic or breast size? HAH! I doubt breast size, but I apologize. From the expression on your faces, you guys seem to big Surry fans. Fear not, a little bit of the famous crab wit, and my slick fighting moves , and you'll all be begging for my autograph or lining up to be my groupies soon enough."

Fetch waved his friend to be silent. "Before we continue, I talked to the goddess Hanali Celanil . She told me that the foe we face is very , very dangerous. In fact she told me, according to the prophecy, we would not be able to slay her. The best we could do is hurt or injure her. So please consider this before I get a commitment from you to enter the Temple of the Baboon."

A silence filled the camp.

Dietrch was the first to speak," Sure I'm in."

Frank said," Count me in."

Tyris stammered," I have no plans at the moment. Of course I'll go with you , till Surry returns ...if that's all right with the rest of you."

Henrietta stared at the rest of them and then relented with a sigh , " Ok...ok...someone has to keep an eye on you guys. Count me in...and Frank weren't you just going to pass by?"

Vanna shrugged, "This all seems strangely well practiced.", she noted.

* * *

><p>Fetch stared at the Troglodytes blocking their path. The tunnels that Hoaglie and his uncles blasted clear a few months ago had been recently occupied.<p>

Troglodytes. Stinking, barbaric , troglodytes. He fought one in a mud pit in the arena once, and did not wish to repeat it. Even though he won, the stench and the humiliation of mud wrestling with a troglodyte was a great burden on his ego. Surry had teased him constantly about it.

Despite living in Grom for a year, the strange lizard creatures were still an oddity to Fetch. In the north , he met a few under Mammoth Keep. His group quickly dispatched the smelly scaled humanoids , and he thought no more of them. However , in Grom they were treated similar to demi humans. Of the races in Grom, dwarves were the highest strata, due to their wealth , military and organized cities . Humans were next due to their vast numbers, and merchant skills. Halflings and halfelves were close behind, due to their peaceful nature and charismatic natures. Normal elves were next because of their propensity to poverty. Although repulsive, troglodytes were a distant 6th. Finally even though drow or dark elves were technically elves, they were a shunned 7th. Lastly were the lowly tieflings. Their fiendish natures, made them all but unemployable, except as adventurers, bandits, or prostitutes. They were not even allowed in the military, unless they took pains to hide their heritage . There were other minor races like asimar and lizardmen, but they were normally lumped into the races they resembled , much to their chagrin.

Although Baalphzon was not from Grom, he was a quick study. He noted that throughout the greatwheel, Grom was the only civilized nation he had encountered with Troglodytes . They were most often shunned or enslaved in the underdark or lived in forgotten ruins. Their alien nature, and their repulsive smell, made them difficult if not impossible to deal with. The imp explained to Fetch, that a great prophet of the Troglodytes , led them from the swamp around 150 years ago, to live in peace with the humans. The grommers seized on the fact they were cheap labor and they lived in the most marginalized areas. Where there was profit to be made, Grommers were there.

The group before Fetch , had apparently applied to City Hall to inhabit this area of the sewers. They paid rent, and kept the area relatively clean and free of dangers . In return they were granted nominal ownership of this area of the sewer.

Baalphzon explained to Fetch that they could ask the city to grant them passage , but that would mean tipping their hand to their enemies. Fetch knew that both Zahzon and the minions of Myleka were keeping tabs on him . He had little choice but to negotiate with these smelly beasts.

"What's the hold up ?", asked Frank,"Their just trogs...we use to kill these guys in Mammoth Keep. Remember Bartog paid us for their heads, and paid us again to get rid of their smelly skulls? ...those were the days..."

"Let's try to do this with as little killing as possible?", replied Fetch. He turned to the blockers, and saw that a particularly large and smelly specimen had pushed his way to the front. His odor was burning the hairs on his nose, and the cleric was sure he would have to regenerate his sense of smell afterwards. Most of his other companions seemed affected as well. Surprisingly Trip and Vanna seemed repulsed as well. Only Baalphzon seem unaffected. Without Surry here, he had doubts he could successfully bypass them with magic. He had doubts that magic could evade these creatures anyways since this entire area was protected from travel magic.

"No pass! Snog says no pass!", exclaimed their brutish champion.

" Listen...Snog is it? ...we have to get past...we'll pay for passage? Gollllddd...sillllvvverrr...shinnnieeessss.", explained Fetch slowly.

"Snog no like you! You talk slow...try to make us look stupid. Snog has lots of treasure...Snog no need yours! Me call guards, throw you out of sewer! ", said the Troglodyte .

"Hey I'm a Captain of the Guard! We have urgent business , so let us through !", demanded Fetch.

"No ! Guard not come down here. Snog never see guard come down here. Not even patrol. If you have business, you have papers...show Snog papers! Or me get real guard !", threatened Snog.

Fetch turned to his companions, Tyris was gone. The others seemed to be reeling and suffering from the stench. Frank mouthed to Fetch, "Let's kill them.", but the cleric shook his head. He was one of the good guys, he would not bully and kill these creatures just because they were in his way.

"Look...Mr Snog. We got off to a bad start, I'm not sure if you understand, but you know this entire area is a reclaimed elven ruin right? We discovered an entrance to a dungeon months ago, but its in your territory. We need to get to it, it poses a threat to the entire city. If you don't want money...we could offer magic items...or maybe something else you require.", said the cleric in a defeated tone. Treating these trogs with a measure of respect seemed unnatural to Fetch, but he had no choice unless he wanted to resort to violence.

The troglodyte stared at Fetch intently,"Me no want your stuff...but me know who some of you are...you warmaster...small woman alchemist...Walrus knight...Crab knight... me think you adventurers..."

Fetch sensed he was making some headway with Snog, " Ok...you know who we are and what we do... what can we do for you , so you'll let us through?"

Snog grinned, rows upon rows of jagged teeth showed. "Snog not happy. Bad Trogs in pit, not worship Laogzed, not follow teaching of McGubbin. New Church of Sib..sib...shiblant beast. You get rid of them, me let you pass."

Fetch scratched his head, " Hmm...I'll get back to you ."

Fetch returned to his companions and explained the situation.

Frank shook his head, "Let's just kill them, and get done with it. We're in a sewer for Rawk's sake, who's gonna know? Since when did you get all goody two shoes?"

Fetch shrugged,"It might come to that. I wanted to resolve this peacefully, but I have no intention of doing this heinous deed for them. I think its excuse enough for us to wipe them out. They want us to destroy a church because it disagrees with them. I can't think of a better excuse to force our way in."

Dietrch looked confused, "As much as I hate to say so, but it sounds like a plan. Lets get this over with. The longer we stay down here, the more this stink will cling to us."

"I'm in favor of any plan that includes bloodshed and mindless violence.",grinned Baalphzon.

"I'm new to this, so we'll just do what you guys do.", said Henrietta , indicating she was speaking for Vanna as well.

Trip simply nodded, while eying the shadows of the sewer.

"Wait,wait...", interrupted Galatea, "The new church of the Siblant Beast...thats the reformed church of demogorgon...". The sword said in a hushed tone.

"Whoa, they want us destroy a reformed church even? That's even worse. I knew these guys were up to no good. Lets kick their assess !", said Fetch more confidently.

"Fetch? You're joking right? Your the high cleric of Rawk, and you still don't know who Demogorgon is?", questioned the elvish blade.

"Errr. demo...a free sample...gorgon...a metal bull...some guy that gives his followers free rides on a warforged bull? ", replied Fetch," You think we should get some free rides as well for taking these guys out? Kind of like that free pool swim in the elvish shrine. Do you think it will help our chances in the temple of the baboon?"

Everyone stared at Fetch .

Galatea spook first,"Ok Fetch , I want you to answer some questions for me. Answer as honestly as possible, no one will think you're a fool. First ...Who or what is Orcus?"

Fetch thought a second then replied," A term orcs used to be inclusive. Orcs...us... "

Galatea continued, "Tiamat?"

Fetch smiled, "Oh that's easy...its one of those statues that you add the special moss mixture to and it grows in a few weeks. The tea-a-mat...is the model shaped like a tea pot. You put the seed mixture on it, and a few weeks you get a fuzzy tea pot. I saw Lord with the sheep version a few years ago. the merchants had a catchy jingle.. Ta .. ta .. ta .. tia! "

"Dispater?"

"Oh, oh ...I know this one. The guy that directs the drivers at a carriage company."

"Hades?"

"Hmm...That's slang the kids are using ...for example Hey Dees... pretty sure its a greeting of some sort."

"Boccob?"

"One of those vegetable hybrids? Its a cross between bok choy and corn, I think. I'm not really sure on that one , I'm just guessing."

The entire group stared at their "leader".

Baalphzon raised his hands defensively, "Don't look at me, I didn't tell him to say those things. Even thought he's a cleric, I can confirm that Fetch has not focused any of his skills on religious lore."

"Hey! I know that look...that's the "You're a fool look". You said "I wasn't going to be a made a fool of !" ", defended Fetch. "Its not like any of you guys know the answer to those questions. Why am I being singled out!"

An unsteady silence filled the corridor.

Tyris appeared and placed her hands on Fetch's shoulders to comfort him.

Fetch shot the group a defiant look,"Look so this Demogorgon is a bad guy I take it, and I guess his church isn't nice either. But hey guys...this is the REFORMED church of Demogorgon. How bad can it be? I'm pretty sure they don't do anything the regular church does. I say , lets give them a chance, they are obviously trying to change their ways. Who are we to judge them, while they are actively trying to change others perception of them?"

"I knew he was "eccentric" but I didn't realize we were following an idiot till now...", whispered Henrietta to Dietrch.

Frank defended his friend,"Hey now. Even though it appears Fetch hasn't used any of his skill points, that doesn't really matter . Its his feats that are important !"

The grouped reluctantly nodded,"Yeah I guess you're right. Feats are more important then skills, except the odd prestige class or prerequisite .", agreed Dietrch.

"Did you guys sniff some of that demon chicken stench? You guys aren't making any sense here!", questioned the cleric suspiciously.

Frank stopped and eyed his friend,"We're talking about your feats. You know what we're talking about right?"

Fetch nodded,"Yeah , I had this talk with Surry before. My feet are fine. She apparently has special elven feet or something, lets her do meta magic and stuff like that. I only have 2 regular human feet. All they can do is allow me to walk."

"Hmm,dash and run? All humans start with two feats. What did you do with the rest of them?", asked Henrietta.

"Who's the idiot now? What are you drunk? I only have two human feet. Just like Frank.", stated Fetch proudly. He was glad someone else looked foolish for a change.

"Technically, I only have one human feat. Everyone starts with one, and I get one for being a fighter to start. Right now I have like 18 feats.", replied the fighter staring in shock at his friend.

"Wow, 18? I only have 8 , not including the lame ones I automatically learn.", said Dietrch in amazement.

Fetch stared at the two then shifted to look behind them, he saw no outward signs of mutation . Perhaps they had small hidden limbs like his daughter Hush. They might be hiding them under their armor. "Look guys, if you have...a demonic taint...I'm not sure I can cure it, but I can try. We can saw them off and I can cast regenerate or heal for you."

The room fell silent.

Galatea spoke first,"We aren't talking about your feet here...we are talking about feats. F-E-A-T. Your specialized abilities that sets you apart from other clerics. "

Fetch shook his head, "I have no clue what you guys are talking about."

Baalphzon sadly nodded, "Its true, I knew you all suspected it but weren't sure till now , but I'll admit it finally ...my master is an idiot."

"Hey , he might be an idiot...but he's our idiot!", smiled Frank .

* * *

><p>The group performed a lightning raid on the "Reformed Church of Demogorgon" . The temple was lightly defended, but despite its "Reformed" designation it had signs of bloody sacrifices and mutilation . A stench of evil confirmed the profane nature of the shrine. Frank took special joy vanquishing the babau demon guardians. He curiously looked into mid air as he slew the last one.<p>

"This one is for you Hank! I Frank Spanked it. ", the knight said proudly to his unseen dead brother.

After the guardians were slain, and a few vagrants were rescued , Henrietta promptly destroyed the supports to make the destruction of the church seem like an engineering problem. The group then returned to Snog's tunnel to once again seek passage.

Snog seemed happy at the group's success and promptly allowed them passage. He even offered an escort of his finest and smelliest warriors, but Fetch politely declined. Citing the dangerous nature of their journey as an excuse.

Dietrch guided them to the gate, but it was curiously visible and open. Fetch distinctly remembered the gate disappearing when they left last time. When the goddess allowed them entry, did she allow everyone entry? Did some troglodytes wandered in ? Was the element of surprise gone?

Dietrch seemed curious as well, he examined the open portal and then nodded to Fetch.

Fetch readied his hammer, and walked through. The Temple of the Baboon was finally breached. For months , access to the temple had been denied to him. Win or lose, the final battle would soon be fought.


	48. Chapter 48

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Fetch grunted weakly as the fiery whip , flayed his naked back.

He was drained and his body felt broken. He hung limply from the chains suspending him, as the huge baboon headed balor lashed him again with the flaming whip.

"yahhhhhhhhhhh!", whimpered Fetch again. He had attempted to suppress his screams, but that lasted all of 3 lashes. After 20 lashes he begged for his life, after 30 all he could do was grunt and cry from the pain.

"That's enough , Baboonlor...its a miracle he's still alive after 50 lashes. A new record I think. We'll let him hang there for awhile. I'll let the succubus dig their teeth into him later. ", said a husky feminine voice. "He's not much to look at, but his power is great. He will make a great servant or a worthy sacrifice ."

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", cried Fetch again as the lash continued.

"BABOONLOR! STOP!", commanded the unseen woman.

"He slew my comrades, he will not be made a servant. You said yourself he is not handsome enough to serve you. I shall flay him to an inch of his life. Let him recover then repeat it till his mind breaks. This one is strong...I enjoy breaking the strong ones.", replied a deep echoing demonic voice.

"I am the voice of Myleka , my word is law here. Begone .", commanded the woman. Fetch knew she didn't care about his fate. He could sense his benefactor only responded to the demon because she was challenged.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR! Another time then...", growled the demon. Fetch heard massive footsteps stomp the ground. He suspected his tormentor had left. Although his body was broken , and his magic drained , he still kept some of his wits about him.

"You've earned a reprieve , but you will soon be a feast for my succubus.", the woman said as she walked in front of the chained cleric. Even though his eyes were swollen and filled with tears of pain, Fetch saw she was beautiful. She appeared to be human, was of mildly above average height, had ivory white skin and had long loose bright red hair . She held herself with an air of nobility , similar to Kirrin, but had a dangerous cruel look to her. She looked like a dark princess or something, thought Fetch.

"You and your companions caused us a great deal of grief, but its all over Warmaster. You will be a drained husk by tomorrow. However, know your sacrifice hasn't been in vain. We were going to unleash our full might, and the might of our allies on the city in two weeks. Your trouble making has set us back to three weeks or even a month. ", teased the woman, as she kissed the clerics chest , draining his vitality and sending him spiraling into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Fetch shuddered and awoke in the dark. He was still chained , his body was still broken, and his magic was gone. Every inch of his body ached, and he felt the wounds on his back tingle from the stale dungeon air. He hoped that it was a nightmare, but the pain wracking his body told him it was real.<p>

"How did it come to this?", he thought to himself.

It started well. After his group entered the shrine, they spent a day clearing the upper lairs of the dungeon. They systematically cleared room after room of corrupted fey creatures. Even though they posed little threat , they were very annoying to fight. A corrupted nymph had permanently blinded Dietrch before Tyris managed to slay her. It took much of Fetch's magic to cure the affliction. A group of fiendish pixies stole Fetch's hammer , and some fell leprechauns briefly turned Trip into a marionette. Henrietta undid the transformation, and Fetch recovered the hammer, but it all took time and more resources. The battles were bizarre as well, they fought sprites around odd underground fairy rings, nixies in swirling pools, and goatmen/satyrs in ever shifting forests. The strangest and most difficult battle was when they wandered into what appeared to be a bar, and were surrounded and rushed by dark unicorns. It was too crowded for the unicorns to effectively fight, but the mighty beasts still managed to sever one of Vanna's arms and trample Dietrch into the ground. Fetch suddenly understood why Sir Hildraxel hated the Fey so much.

After the "fey" levels were cleared, they entered the "proper" baboon levels. They were attacked by hordes of shrieking demon baboons. They would attack from the front, the back, even through the walls. Fetch didn't know much about demons, but he could tell they were all some sort of hybrid crossbreed. Henrietta explained the temple was full of baboon spirits, and the evil within the temple used them as hosts to summon forth demons. Fetch knew the act of summoning or calling an outsider was not easy, so he guessed this method was something much simpler and could be done on a mass scale. Regardless of the difficulty of summoning the demons, they fell to his group easily. Fetch's group managed to slaughter the demons last year in Surry's grove, with Frank at their side the battle was almost trivial.

They vanquished hundreds of the baboon demons, till they made their last stand at the basement level of the temple. The huge baboon demon was there with his "elite" guard of baboon hybrids. Fetch's group rushed them , victory seemed close at hand. However, right before they triumphed, everything fell apart.

Dozens of white furred demons commanded by a strange creature in bandages appeared behind them. Galatea referred to it as a mummy , and it seemed to be a powerful spell caster. On his left flank a portal appeared , and a tide of Xill rushed through it to do battle with the cleric and his band. On his right, a strange looking feral ogre woman appeared. She commanded a large band of red eyed and scaled animals to attack their group. They ranged from baboons, to wolves, and even some monstrous penguins. The room was quite spacious, but the penguins were too big and forced to slide on their bellies to attack their prey.

The tide of the battle had shifted, and they could not escape. Although their foes seemed to be able to use limited travel magic , Fetch and his companions were unable to. Fetch guessed it was a combination of the ruins themselves and powerful defensive spells prepared by their opponents. Despite being outnumbered and outmatched, the adventurers gave a good account of themselves before they were defeated. Frank slew what appeared to be the Xill Warlord and dozens of his guards, before the baboon demons and the remaining Xill tore him apart. Fetch winced as he recalled his brave friend chopping demons merrily as fatal wounds were inflicted on his body. When his friend fell, he could hear him roar, "WE NEVER STOP!"

Dietrch yelled something about, "The false Aspect of Arcturus", as he confronted the feral ogre woman. He inflicted what appeared to be a killing blow on the creature, but it seemed unfazed by his blow. Its terrible claws skewered the knight , ignoring his magical skin, as fell animals began ripping him apart. The animals however were hampered by his tough hide, but that just prolonged the knights suffering. Fetch could hear Dietrch croak "Yasmina...", before he perished under a pile of ravenous beasts.

Trip and Henrietta climbed underneath Vanna's dress, as the damaged golem plowed into the white furred demons. They seemed thinner and less robust then the baboon demons, but seemed more savage and fast. The mummy's spells seem to dissipate off the golem harmlessly, but Vanna was soon overwhelmed by the demons as well. The last Fetch saw of the golem , was several huge white furred boar demons, upending and pummeling the one armed Vanna.

Baalphzon had replaced his silver sheathed tail with a cold iron one when they first entered the temple. He savagely fought the demons, with greater ferocity and skill then Fetch had ever imagined the imp to possess. His familiar tore eyes, and slashed throats with his tail with deadly accuracy and savagery. The imp reminded him , that he shared some of the cleric's skill and power. Despite his battle prowess, Fetch saw his familiar buried from a tide of white furred demons in the end.

Fetch and Tyris were the last to stand. The lethal duo fought back to back. They held their ground at first, and the demons began piling at their feet. Fetch even thought they had a chance of winning when he drove his hammer into the lead baboon balor's face. The creature's face was smashed and it retreated, and the battle seemed to briefly be in their favor. However when Vanna fell, the mummy's magic was redirected at them. Despite being ridiculed by his friends, Fetch's magic was second to none, or so he thought. The mummy's magic was ancient and terrible but Fetch managed to counter and reverse his enchantments. The battle seemed to hang in the balance once more, but a sorceress or wizard of some type appeared, and began cancelling Fetch's spells. The red haired woman seemed to be in charge of the battle and the battle seemed lost.

Before Fetch fell, the cleric nodded at Tyris. The bard shook her head, reluctant to follow Fetch's plan, but the cleric did it anyways. Fetch threw her a small pouch and then unleashed a powerful earthquake centered on himself in the melee. He was unsure if it would work or not, the mystical structure buckled and shook and resisted his spell, but finally gave way to his divine onslaught. Even the red haired wizard was unable to contain his magic as the roof of the temple of the baboon caved in . Fetch wasn't sure how many of his foes he took with him, as a large boulder smashed into him, sending him into darkness.

Fetch bitterly recalled his defeat as he hung limply from his prison. It would be over soon, he tried resisting his torturers but they were too cruel and skilled in their art. He needed to rest, to pray for spells. Maybe he could escape, get Brita, Surry, Ymir, and Clovis to come to join his side. He hoped Tyris escaped , but he wasn't certain. If she had escaped, wouldn't she rescued him by now? He wondered even if he somehow escaped would he rally his friends or would he flee? As an adventurer, he knew he had one foot in death's door all the time, but he didn't expect it to come so quick and brutal. Could he lead another group of his friends to their deaths?

"Cough...cough ..hack...", despite his broken body, Fetch involuntarily tried to spit out some blood . His breath was so weak it dribbled down his mouth down and his chin. He chuckled at his predicament, but that act only hurt his ribs some more.

"This is the price of my arrogance. Kerr warned me, Kirrin warned me, even the shadow of the elven goddess warned me, but I ignored them. I was so confident in my ability to win , I led my friends to their doom. There's nothing left , even if I escaped I'm alone , lost in this dungeon. All I can hope for , is for Tyris to escape , get Hush and leave the city before its too late.", thought the defeated cleric.

The thought of Tyris filled his heart with regret. He had so much time in the world with her, but there were still things he meant to say to her. He always used the excuse she was hard to talk to and she was too distant as his reason for their lack of communication. Even after the affair with Lord Kerr, she was still a maddeningly private person. Fetch rationalized to himself he was just giving her room, but in reality he was afraid of her reaction , and too cowardly to attempt to reach her. He knew she was hurt inside and wasn't sure if he was able to heal her mental scars. He cursed himself for a fool , as he realized he would never get the chance again.

He thought of Hush . He only adopted her 5 months ago, or 6 if you accounted the time he was suspended in the temple . They weren't related by blood, but she was his daughter. Nothing could change that. He understood well what it meant to be an orphan. He was raised by the Innkeeper and oddly he regarded him as a father . Even though the innkeeper never stated it, Fetch knew he regarded him as a son in return. His thoughts hung briefly on his other children. Of Bloodshadow, his daughter from another world. He regretted his treatment of her. He wished he handled her differently. Of Agni and the pride he had of hearing his son taking the mantle of adventuring. Of Surry. She was the most messed up of his children. She was prideful, arrogant, bitter, mean, jealous, ..but he was the closest to her. Outwardly she showed him little respect, but he knew different. When she humbled herself and asked to accompany him on his adventurers he briefly glimpsed into her guarded heart. She had grown quite powerful under his wing, maybe as powerful as her mother. He hoped where ever she was she would be safe from the demons when they break free. Three weeks or a month was what the red haired woman said. He wasn't sure where she was, but hoped that she did not return in that time.

Fetch paused in his train of thought, "Did I just give up? No...I'm not beaten yet. I won't hang around like a side of beef while demons threaten my city, my children. " .The cleric thought angrily to himself.

Fetch looked up and made a visual examination of his bonds. He was suspended by chains, that bit deeply into his wrists. He could not see the roof, it was too dark, but the shackle on his wrists seemed to be very solid and strong. "Much stronger then flesh and bone.", the cleric thought grimly.

He slowly twisted and grinded his wrists again the manacles. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he had to try. It was a long shot, but he had no choice. Fetch winced at the pain as he slowly tore and ripped the flesh from his wrists. He felt like he was going to pass out again, but bit his tongue painfully to shock himself back to consciousness. He wasn't going to give up. Tyris, Hush, Surry...too many people depended on him.

"Oh...how delightful...the worm still struggles. Mistress Cerasum said he was broken, but obviously he still has some fight in him. ", said a deep seductive voice.

" I like it when they struggle, I hate broken toys. Its more fun when we get to break them ourselves.", purred a higher voice.

Fetch saw two bat winged women approach him. Their bodies were lewd but strangely attractive. They wore elaborate armbands , rings and decorative piercings, but little or no real clothing. Just scraps of silk and satin.

The one with the deep voice approached Fetch and touched his body. His body ceased to struggle as a cold shiver ran down his spine. She smiled and began gently licking the blood flowing down his wrists.

The other with the higher voice, walked behind him, and Fetch could feel her kissing and caressing the dried blood off his back. Each touch by these creatures sent shivers of fear and lust into Fetch's heart.

Fetch tried to summon the strength to kick one, but he was too weak. The battle, the cave in, the whippings, and his self inflicted mutilation had drained him to the core. All he could do was meekly hang in his chains, as the succubus began to feast on him.

A crouched shambling creature made its way into the room. The creature's sudden appearance surprised the lust demons.

"What do you want! Can't you see we're busy? Do you want to be next?", challenged the demon as she continued to lick Fetch's back.

"Mrmmrmmmmmrmm", mumbled the hunched back creature as it approached.

"What? Speak up!", demanded the succubus feasting on Fetch's wrists. It stopped its meal, and approached the creature.

Fetch could see the hunchback wore only scraps of clothes, it was smaller then a man, and dragged itself with its misshapen arms and legs. Its back was covered with the scars of the lash, and deep boils. It had stringy dark hair , and every movement seemed to cause it pain. Fetch wondered if that was to be his fate after these creatures were done with him.

The succubus with the deep voice, raised a heeled foot and threatened to stomp the creature before her. "State your buisness and begone!" , she demanded from the grovelling beast.

"AIEEEE!", screamed the demoness as a ball of scale furry jumped on her face. Claws and fangs shredded the succubus's face, as an iron tail wrapped around its neck.

The other succubus roared and rushed to aid her companion, but the hunchback whipped a chain and snared her foot. With uncommon skill and strength it yanked the succubus off balance and the bat winged seductress fell on its face. Before the stunned demon could recover, the hunchback slammed the chain mercilessly onto her head. Fetch could tell that the chain did little damage to its victim, but the blow was expertly timed and placed. The hunchback knocked the demon senseless , before wrapping the chain around the creatures neck and began choking the life out of it. The first succubus fell lifeless to the ground, and the small scaled creature that dispatched her switched its attack to the other demon. Its tail stabbed through one of the succubus's eye sockets, and the demoness briefly shuddered before falling still.

"Missed me?", chuckled Baalphzon as he smiled at Fetch with a gore covered face.

The hunchback struggled to stand straight. It produced some odd wires and picks and quickly unlocked Fetch's manacles. Fetch had managed to damage his wrists extensively but he still felt some vitality returned to them.

The cleric found standing difficult after his ordeal , but the hunchback helped support him.

"Must go...leave now...before they return...", croaked the creature hoarsely as the three silently retreated out of the room.

Fetch was in pain but willed himself to remain conscious. Although the hunchback seemed strong for his size, it was much smaller then Fetch and struggled with Fetch's dead weight. With Fetch limping along, it managed to overcome the size difference and the two slowly hobbled to safety.

Fetch had trouble seeing in the dark, but could tell they were in some sort of cavern or mine. While the upper levels were clearly of elven construction, this new area seemed like some wound in the earth. He wondered if it connected to the underdark , or if it was a closed system.

"Its most likely a pocket dimension, similar to the demi planes you created.", thought Baalphzon as he observed the cleric's thoughts. "It's Myleka's own personal prison world is my guess. "

Fetch was too weak to reply or to think coherently , and the imp recognized that. The hunchback and the imp hobbled through the twisting tunnels, eventually reaching a small tunnel. The hunchback scrambled on all fours and dragged the cleric through as the imp pushed . The small group snaked through the dark tunnels , until they eventually reached a small chamber.

"Thank you...for rescuing me...", Fetch told Baalphzon as his consciousness finally began to fade.

"Oh, don't thank me. Than...", replied Baalphzon, but Fetch had already fallen fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"This doesn't make sense.", repeated Trip as he held the flaming torch to Vanna's shoulder. "How can fire make her arm grow back? I can understand if cracks sealed on her, but how does fire create iron?"<p>

Henrietta sighed, "Look, don't ask, just trust me on this. We need to get this done before we're discovered. We were just lucky that I aimed our dimension door in the wrong direction. The more I think about it, the more I'm sure we would not have been able to retreat from that battle. They had the exit sealed, but left the front door open."

Vanna's remaining hand flashed with fire, and she held it to her stump. "We may be the only ones left. We should retreat to the surface and warn Kerr."

Henrietta looked at the golems flaming hand,"How did you do that! I never gave you that power? Its only a minor spell, but...but... its a spell! How did you learn magic?"

Vanna shrugged,"Don't be too surprised. You must have known the consequences of awakening a golem."

Trip agreed,"My people were built for the sole purpose of war. However after the war, many branched out to other pursuits. A great many warforged wizards began showing up. Infact, warforged wizards are considered by many very accomplished arcane casters. Given time , they may even surpass humans, or our halfling creators!"

The gnome/elf sighed,"I just wanted someone to talk to. "

Vanna smiled, "I know. Despite the sentience and freewill you granted me, I will always be your friend and protector. I'm not bound to you by any chains save my loyalty."

Trip nodded as well,"I understand Vanna's sentiments. After the Great War, I was confused and alone. I wandered the world seeking battle and enemies, since war was the only thing I knew. When I joined up with the Warmaster however, I found something else. I found people I care about, people I trust."

Henrietta looked at the small warforged. He was as alien to her , as she was to an orc. Despite this, she found she really enjoyed his company. Of Fetch's companions, Trip was her closest friend. "Are we going to make it out of here Trip? We're in a small cave, most likely in a pocket dimension , surrounded by demons and worse. It doesn't look good."

Trip shrugged,"I think we're going to die. However, I swear by my halfling honor that our foes shall pay dearly for our lives."

"Can we cut it out with the halfling routine. Like really? You're a halfling cuz you're small and go bare foot?", chuckled Henrietta.

"If you can stop with the elf thing. Your ears aren't even that pointed.", replied Trip in a dead pan voice.

Henrietta pretended to be shocked from Trips words, and she giggled lightly. Trip made grinding noises as he attempted to duplicate the laugh.

Vanna however was not impressed, "Can we just concentrate on repairing my arm, or do I have to separate you two?"

* * *

><p>Fetch awoke in a cold sweat. "Tyris...", he gasped before he realized where he was.<p>

"You're awake...good.", replied Baalphzon grimly. The imp passed him a crude bowl, and a small stone crudely shaped stone hammer."Drink that, you'll need the strength. And you better start sanctifying that small hammer I made. You'll need your spells."

Fetch nodded and took a sip of the liquid. He knew immediately what it was. It was a mixture of blood and milk. He wasn't sure how he knew it but he did. He hesitated at first , but knew he must keep his strength up. He drank the strange concoction before beginning the rites to sanctify the crude hammer.

"You know it , because I know it. Finally you're sharing some of my knowledge.", smirked the imp. "The Masai drink something like that , and some elven tribes do as well. Although that's the first time I heard it being made with breast milk."

Fetch found the comment odd, but ignored it. He was in the heart of the enemy , he had to escape , find Tyris, and warn the city. His friends would not die in vain.

"I saw you fall in battle, Baalphzon. How did you escape.", asked Fetch as he began praying for his spells. Although it took awhile to do, it did not require all of Fetch's attention. The cleric could still manage minor tasks and conversations.

"I did fall, and they captured and tortured me as well. Some of them recognized who I was, and decided to spare me a merciful death and instead exact some payback.", chuckled the imp. "However...as I was being flayed and beaten, the hunchback woman came. She waited till there was only one guard and struck. As you saw, she's very good at what she does, a demon hunter of some sort I guess. She released me , on the condition I help rescue you. A strange request I know, but she recognized who I was and the link I shared with you . She even recovered my tail spike. "

"Wait?", Fetch said in surprise," The hunchback's a woman?"

"Where do you think the breast milk came from?", snorted the imp.

* * *

><p>Tyris curled in a ball in the shadowy realm. She had one eye opened and she stared at the pouch Fetch had given her.<p>

"Take the pouch, he gave it to you. Seize the power...", a familiar commanding voice said in an echoing voice from the shadows.

Tyris did not respond and continued to stare at the pouch. She could sense what was in it. It called to her. For the last 9 months she had resisted its song, she did not need its power . She was free of its grip, free to live her own life. She recalled the death of her unborn child, and the day she was defeated by Lord Kerr. Those events threatened to break her psyche, however she resisted the urge.

"Imagine if you seized what was yours back then? Bel would have been defeated, and Kerr slain. You could be running this city! Everything would be perfect.", said the echoing voice.

Tyris considered the voice's words, but knew it was lies. Despite the lows she suffered, her spirit was also lifted to new highs. Meeting an alternate version of her daughter Fyrisvellir, her growing bond with Fetch, and her adopted daughter Hush. These would all be impossible if she gave into the power, the darkness, the fire.

"You could have had a real daughter, not a copy. Who needs Fetch ? He just holds you back from your destiny. Hush is not your real daughter, she's just adopted. She's not even human.", replied the voice weakly. Even the voice knew those were weak arguments. It would not be able to sway Tyris with those.

Tyris unrolled from her ball, and opened both eyes. She sat upright and spoke clearly in the darkness," Hah! Your arguments are not very persuasive. Sounds like your grip on me is getting slipping. It sounds like you might even prefer what I am now, then what I was before."

A long silence filled the shadowy realm. Then the echoing voice sighed, "Perhaps...perhaps you're right. Its been too long since we've divided. I ...understand that some things can not be changed. I care deeply for Fetch as well, he's awkward and naive but he loves us, more then we know. Sharliss is a fragile gift, one we will always treasure. She's an orphan, but so was Fetch, and us as well. She's part of us now. Someone we will defend at all costs."

Tyris smiled and begun to speak, but the voice interrupted her." However, that still doesn't explain the parting gift Fetch gave us."

Tyris looked at the pouch, and the fabric began to strip away in the shadow. Inside was the chained iron sphere that Clovis fabricated. It held her sword, the Dragon's Flame. Although it appeared she made peace with herself, could she reconcile with her sword. Did Fetch give her the sword, because he knew they needed its power to triumph? Or was it a parting gift ? He knew he was doomed, so he returned her destiny? Did he realize, the power of the blade ? It wasn't like Galatea , it didn't directly speak, but she knew it subtly influenced her thoughts. It shattered her mind once , only Roland's influence prevented her from going truly insane. Would she be able to keep her mind while wielding the blade again?

"What choice do we have?", said the voice," Sharliss, Fetch, Surry, the city depends on us. "

" What if I can't handle the power? If I save them from Myleka, what's to save them from us?", pondered Tyris out loud.

The room fell silent again. Tyris knew she would have to decide by herself. She could leave the shadow realm, and attempt to rescue her friends. Even though she was very deadly, she had already been defeated by the demons, and knew the outcome would not change if they found her again. She could retreat to the city, and save Hush, but it would only be a matter of time before the cult of Myleka tracked her down. There was a chance that adventurers like Surry, Brita, Earl...even Clovis could stop the cult, but she loathed to rely on anyone but herself. Even her best friends , or what passed as friends couldn't be relied on. Except Fetch, she knew she could rely on him. If she took the direct approach and took the blade, she had serious doubts about her ability to control it and to keep her sanity and soul. She already tasted its power and its influence before, and wondered if she was strong enough.

"You aren't strong enough by yourself.", spoke the voice,"However, together we might be . Deep down I care for Fetch and Sharliss as well. Too long have we been apart, we finally found two things that we both care for. Two things that we would both fight for and die for. "

Tyris nodded, and boldly picked up the chained ball. It was constructed from cold iron , its lock had adamant poured into it, and the entire device was dipped in molten steel. The chains warded off magic and were invulnerable. It's original design was to trap fire elementals . Clovis had modified it to seal her blade. Tyris smiled at the challenge before her , despite adopting the role of a bard for the last 5 years, deep down she was a rogue at heart. She took out two pins and a small file hidden in her hair and began to work.

The voice was silent. Tyris wondered if she would hear it again.

* * *

><p>Fetch had recovered his spells, and cured his injuries in short order.<p>

"Clerics are like Hydras or trolls . ", noted the imp,"You have to kill them completely or they'll be back the next day."

Fetch thought the statement was odd coming from the imp, despite being tortured and beaten, Baalphzon required no healing. Fetch knew that imps slowly recovered all their wounds, unless they were slain. They were more akin to trolls then he was.

Baalphzon was about to argue, when a shuffling in the tunnel was heard . The hunchback returned, and she brought scraps of armor and a short sword. When she realized that Fetch was awake, and had recovered his strength she dropped the gear and swiftly began to retreat back into the tunnel.

Fetch reached out and grasped her arm, "Thank you, miss. I owe you my life. I'm sure you're trapped as much as we are down here, but can you tell us vaguely where the exits are?"

The creature paused at Fetch's grasp and request. "The great arch...", it gasped. "You must leave soon, they already ...start searching...you must go.I lead you to arch, but you must go.", it said in a gasping gulping voice.

"I know where that is.", nodded Baalphzon. "I saw it as we made our way to rescue you. This entire area is some vast network of caverns with a few odd structures and outposts around it. The arch is near."

The hunchback nodded her head and it slowly turned towards Fetch. Even though it was dark, Fetch's new holy symbol glowed with a slight ambient light. It illuminated the creature's hideous features as it turned to face Fetch . It had tough leathery skin with boils and warts all over its body. Its breasts hung loosely and were misshapen and flaccid. One ear was pointed, while the other appeared ripped or chewed off. Her face was swollen , covered with bruises and welts, and its nose was crooked and hooked. Its face was covered with matted greasy dark hair.

"Thank you...miss?", Fetch inquired about his hostess. He tried to look at her directly but the deformed woman avoided his gaze, conscious of her appearance. From the stories told to him, Fetch assumed she was a victim of the cult of Myleka.

"Fallen...", the creature spoke with a pained voice . Fetch guessed she hadn't spoken in awhile, and her throat and lungs were damaged. Warped not only be her form , but by unhealed beatings she had endured. He had first hand experience with the cruel treatments of the tormentors here and knew their painful wrath.

Fetch began a prayer and reached towards Fallen. The woman cowered from his grasp.

"You're not gonna waste a heal prayer on this creature are you? We don't have the luxury of being altruistic right now. Lets just thank the beast and be on our way.", warned Baalphzon mentally.

Fetch ignored the imp , and touched the cowering woman anyways. She had helped him, possibly saved him. The least he could do would heal her broken bones and skin.

Fallen's limbs and spine seemed to straighten when Fetch's divine power coursed through her. Even one of her bitten ears seemed to heal. She was still not very pleasant to look at , but at least she could walk and talk unimpeded. Fetch assumed that her injuries could be healed, but whatever ritual Myleka used to drain beauty from her victims was much more permanent.

"Thank...thank you.", she said with uncertainty as she looked at her hands and touched her face .

"Lets get a closer look. ", said Fetch, curious at how his patient was transformed.

As he drew near, she turned away again. "No...please...don't look at me."

Fetch stopped and remembered something faintly familiar. Then he honored her request and withdrew. He suspected she was once vain and beautiful, and was devastated when her beauty was stripped from her. She saved him , and he would respect her wishes.

"I wish I could do more about your...affliction...but its beyond my power. ", Fetch apologized.

"We should leave , and soon.", said Baalphzon. "We know where the exit is. Let us make haste."

"No. Not yet.", replied Fetch defiantly." I'm not leaving till I made at least some effort to rescue or at least recover the remains of my friends." He was fairly certain Frank and Dietrch were dead. Their bodies were horribly mauled by the demons. There was a small chance, Trip, Henrietta and Vanna survived though. Although they were overwhelmed, Vanna was an incredibly resilient construct. Perhaps, the demons captured Trip and Henrietta as well. Fetch wasn't sure if Tyris was alive, dead or captured. If captured, he wondered if the cult would bother to drain her, without the circlet she would not be to their specifications. If she was slain, they would have certainly paraded her corpse in front of him to break his spirit when he was still captured.

"There's a chance she could be dead, her corpse buried under the rock . They might not have recovered her body as a trophy.", speculated the imp, but they both knew that would be impossible. Tyris would not be laid low by anything that could be dodged. Be it dragon fire, lightning bolts, or a cave in.

"Its too dangerous to search for your friends, you must leave...", whispered Fallen.

"I can't do that. I don't abandon my friends, not if I can help it. I appreciate the risk you took in rescuing me, and I understand if its too dangerous to continue. Even if my friends are all dead, I must make an effort to find their remains.", Fetch spoke grimly.

Baalphzon shook his head. "I must disagree. We have no idea where our companions or their remains are. We barely know where we are. The best ...the only course of action you have right now, is to fall back to the surface, warn Lord Kerr, and gather allies for another assault. That's the only way you will help your friends, anything else will just get you kill and doom everyone ."

Fetch considered his familiars words for a long time. There was no fault in his logic and the cleric reluctantly conceded . It pained him to leave his friends, but he understood the situation .

Fallen approached Fetch and grabbed his arm, tugging it , indicating they must leave.

"Please, besides needing a guide out , I need some allies right now as well. You seem good at fighting...", Fetch's voice stopped as his eyes met the hunchbacks. One eye was glazed over, clearly blinded by cataracts or some other affliction that was not cured by his prayer. The other was a soft green eye , wet with tears.

"Nara?", asked Fetch in shock and sudden recognition.

The misshapen elf suddenly collapsed as she realized the cleric had discovered her. Fetch broke her fall and held her tight. She softly sobbed as he hugged her. Although her body was no longer recognizable , he instantly knew her touch and spirit.

"What happened?", asked the cleric when the elf's tears were finally spent.

Nara was apprehensive at first, but spoke in short rough sentences, " Priestess...she told me to leave. She paid my debt, told me not to return , else I pay her back. I went to Grom City, made money. I know you have wife...know you love her...but I had to return ...to say good bye. When I returned, demons captured me...took me screaming into their tunnels. Drained me...stole my strength, my beauty... I served them, not sure how long...months, years? I don't know. I heard, big battle, many demons, and their friends killed. Captured Warmaster. I knew it was you. Had to help. Don't know where they kept you , so I rescued your familiar, he's like Cushi...poor Cushi... he fought so hard for me...".

Fetch hugged her deeply , he wanted to vow vengeance against Myleka, but what would be the point. She had to pay for her sacrifices in the city, the death of his friends, and possibly his wife. Now she had to pay for Nara. He remembered the prophecy and wondered if he would be the one to collect the debt.

* * *

><p>Zyleraxus hated his humanoid form. It was large and brutish, a fair specimen except for one point, it lacked hair. Zyle lacked the skill to form a full head of hair, and thought his form stood out from the crowd. Not that standing out was a bad thing, but his draconic vanity demanded his form should be handsome and noble. He heard some humans found him handsome, but he knew that most found his appearance more fearsome then charming. If Zyle wanted to look fearsome he would have remained in his dragon form.<p>

Besides his humanoid form , Zyleraxus hated his mistress. At first, he abducted her because that's what dragons do. He was in town trading some of his vast horde for items he fancied, when he spotted the tall blonde woman. His dragon instincts told him instantly she was a princess. He chatted with the girl and his suspicions were confirmed. He gained her confidence and quickly snatched her away to his forest lair. He figured he would just throw her in a cage, and marvel at his "treasure", however that was not to happen. It seemed the princess, Ulla was her name, was also some sort of divine aspect. Worst yet, she possessed the power to influence even control his actions. The next thing he knew, he was serving as her unwitting body guard and mount. Sometimes being under her control was bearable, like watching her defeat her foes in the arena, or bashing her fans that came too close. Other times, her foolish actions resulted in humiliating defeats. Like being captured by a lamia, and his current situation, being lost in some sort of elven ruins.

Zyleraxus could not believe his foul luck. Princesses were rare, but of all the nobility he could have captured he had to abduct one that was more powerful then him. Which was very powerful indeed. Zyle was not only a red dragon, but possessed a deep abyssal bloodline as well. When he first settled by Lower Lueders, he defeated all his draconic rivals . He drove off the annoying green dragon , and ate a foolish shadow drake. He was lord of the forest, but here he was reduced to being a porter to the most annoying creature he had ever met.

"We're lost Kyle! This is all your fault you know.", huffed Ulla. Despite being stuck in the dirty underground tunnels for an indeterminate amount of time, the princess still appeared perfect and clean. She was tall and striking. She had long blond hair that shined like gold, and her features were noble and serene. She wore a bright steel scale tunic, with white fur trimmings, and wielded an over sized silver blade. Zyle carried her other weapons, and he knew she had more powerful ones, but she preferred the sword because it matched her armor.

"Be careful with your voice, we are surrounded by enemies. We are lucky they seem preoccupied with other matters at the moment.", warned the bald man in the red plate armor.

"I hate this place! Why did you lead us here! ", pouted the princess.

Zyleraxus considered transforming and smashing the arrogant human into the wall , but something held him back. He strained against the magic but it was too powerful. The dragon sighed and attempted to explain the situation to his mistress." You lead us here , not I. Do you not remember? You kept talking about , being called, or summoned here. It was just like the elven shrine. We went there, you insulted the guardian, and the next thing you know we were captured. It was a miracle the elven tree keeper rescued us. We should have thanked her , but instead you lead us into the troglodyte sewer, and eventually into this strange dungeon. The denizens here were easy to handle at first, but the further down we go , the more dangerous they've become. I grew up with demons you know, they are not to be trifled with. "

* * *

><p>Ulla's eyes glazed over as her companion lectured her, she didn't know why she was summoned here she just knew she hated it . She would have demanded Kyle returned her to the city but the voices would just start again. There were three of them, an old woman's, a warrior maiden's, and a young girl's. She attempted to ignore them at first, but their call was too strong, especially the girl's. The girl's voice confused her , and warped her perceptions. She recalled her former life, and how it all changed when she first heard the voice.<p>

She was always a princess, but Ulla did not conform to her father's wishes. She was always considered an odd girl, too smart for her own good. She rather read then knit. Fight then sing. Explore then cook. Basically everything her father wanted she did the opposite. It entertained her at first, but she eventually found herself in the unenviable role of an old maid. She wondered if she had followed her father's wishes if she would have landed a noble handsome husband, instead she was sent to be married to a Jarl from a distant tribe to the south . She was almost 40 , practically a spinster. The Order of the Walrus, didn't really need the tribe's alliance or wealth, but it was a convenience for both groups. The Walrus tribe got to get rid of an unwanted princess, the Tribe of the Dog or Husky got an alliance with one of the stronger minor orders.

Ulla remembered staring at her waving tribe as the boat carrying her left the harbor. She remembered sighing in resignation at her fate. She had no desire to be a political pawn, but knew it was her destiny. Everything changed when pirates attacked her boat. She felt a rush of exhilaration when she picked up a weapon and slew her first pirate. She had always practiced with weapons, but had never been in a real battle. Her tutors and her fellow students always thought she was a poor fighter, but she slew her attackers effortlessly. That was the first time she heard the voices. She was eventually overwhelmed however, and the next thing she knew she was in some sort of cell. Someone apparently paid a high amount to abduct her, but apparently her kidnappers realized her value and demanded more. She was stuck in her prison awaiting her fate, until rival brigands/adventurer's freed her.

She wasn't sure if her food was drugged, or if some magic was involved, but something changed. She was young, tall , beautiful, and dangerous when she left the prison . She even found her personality had changed. The voices continued to call her, but she ignored them. She was in an exotic port city, far south of any knight hold. She took the opportunity to live wildly . When she needed coin, she fought in the arena. She even gained the services of some weird dragon man. Life was good, but slowly ...the voices grew louder. Eventually she had to follow them, to keep her sanity. She realized that she had changed, the old Ulla was gone. Some part of her screamed at the change, but for the most part she accepted it.

"Ulla? Ulla? ULLA!", barked Zyleraxus,"You're daydreaming again. I need you to concentrate. Follow those voices of yours...what do they say?"

Ulla nodded and concentrated. She could hear the voices, but couldn't understand what they were saying. It was either in a language she couldn't understand or something cryptic. Even though she didn't fully understand them, she had hunches and glimpses of insight. She listened and finally replied." It will be over soon. Death or victory awaits us."

The dragonman shrugged and whispered, "Good...I hope death for you , and victory for me."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, cheer up Dietrch. Everyone eventually dies. Hell , this is my...ummm.. killed by taer, stomped by earth elementals, Tank chopped my head off...4th time dead.", said Frank to his new friend. The pair were slain battling demons, Xill, and feral animals, and now they found themselves outside Rawk's Great Hall.<p>

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least there's no line up. First time I got here, there was a line a mile long. ", smiled Frank.

Dietrch wasn't sure how to take Frank. Despite his buffoonery , he was clearly more experienced and worldly then he was. He wondered how he could take death so lightly." I can't die now. I don't even worship Rawk, I follow Arcturus. I have so much to do still. I still have to find and rescue the Princess of my tribe. I left Yasmina without saying goodbye to her. I didn't get a chance to..."

Frank cut him off ,"Hey settle down, don't make me wuss slap you. There's stuff you didn't do. I get it ? Everyone dies with a few things undone. I forgot to pay my beer tab! Oh noes...I didn't say goodbye to my girl friend ! Boohoo!...I didn't write down the location of my buried treasure! WAhhhh!...Listen , forget about all that stuff. If we get a rez, great! If not...well worrying about it won't change it now. Don't spend eternity living with regret , just move on , OK?"

Dietrch nodded. It was sound advice, but he couldn't simply let go. However, as the pair entered the Hall, he found his curiosity replace his regret. The Walrus knight expected a boisterous rowdy drinking room, however everyone inside was sharpening weapons and checking their gear.

Even Frank seemed surprised at this development. He attempted to ask what was going on, but the people he questioned shrugged and waved him off. Frank returned the shrug , and waved Dietrch to follow him. " My brothers will know what's going on."

The pair continue past more warriors. Their seemed to be bands of warriors of almost all races and eras. Dietrch wondered if there was some sort of competition coming up.

"Yo! Frank, Hank! Guess who's back?", exclaimed Frank to two warriors that looked remarkably like him.

"Frank! What happened this time?", asked a warrior that looked exactly him.

"Well Hank, I got swarmed by Xill and demons. I got one of their leaders though, and slew about 30 of them, but there was too many. ", sighed Frank. "Hey...what are you guys up to? I was expecting more drinking and partying, not drill practice."

Hank frowned,"Hadn't you heard? The Valkyries...they speak of grim tidings. They tell us to be ready. Seems a great battle is brewing in the world of the living. We're gonna make sure, the battle stays there and doesn't spill over into adjoining planes. I guess this battle has caught other "powers" interest. They might send their own armies to tip the tide or something. I guess we'll put an end to that if they do."

"This battle? Is it in Lower Lueders? Are baboons involved?", interrupted Dietrch.

"Who's this?", asked the other warrior who looked like Frank.

"Oh that's Dietrch. Dietrch. These are my brothers..Hank and Frank. Dietrch is cool, but don't keep your eyes off him, he might ass rape you .", smirked Frank as he jested about his friend Fetch's misconceptions.

Hank ignored Frank's jest and took a solemn tone." We're not suppose to know this, but I believe your assumptions are correct. They've cut off our magical viewings, but I saw trouble brewing in the city of Lueders. Armies of demons, Xill mercenaries, packs of hellish animals, even the pharaoh Dow Mow is involved. I don't know what you know of the situation, but I'm assuming by your tone its bad."

Dietrch nodded his head," Will...the people there be safe?"

Hank shook his head,"I doubt it, we're talking about wrath of god type stuff here. We're expecting the whole city , possibly the whole country destroyed. We're just making sure , other dimensions don't take advantage of the situation. If you have any loved ones there...I'm sorry."

Dietrch's shoulders slumped. "Yasmina ", he whispered in vain.

Frank smiled and patted the Walrus knight on the back, Dietrch turned to him and Frank gave him a wink ,"Hey...its not over yet. Fetch isn't here. If anyone can stave off Armageddon , I'm sure our buddy Fetch can. He's probably fighting off a wave of monsters right now trying to save the day."

* * *

><p>Fetch and his two companions made their way to the arch. They moved quietly, partially because they required stealth, partially because there was an uneasy atmosphere between Fetch and his guide.<p>

They eventually reached the arch that was described by Nara, and Baalphzon mentally told Fetch to stop. The cleric's eyes were better then most in the darkness, but he was still hindered by his human vision. He could see the arch lit by dim lights, but could not make out any other details.

"Wait...there's some guards .", warned Baalphzon mentally. "There's 4 of them . I can't tell what type of demons they are, with their baboon heads and all. "

"Think we should overpower them?", thought Fetch.

"Nah, they're demons. The worst guards ever created in the great wheel. I'll make a distraction and you 2 sneak through . Wait for my signal", replied the imp as he vanished from sight.

Fetch could not see the imp, but knew he had flown away. The sound of small beating wings, and the disappearance of his scent, indicated he was gone . Although Baalphzon did not have a strong brimstone scent like other infernals he had met, he still had a faint scent that Fetch had begun to recognize.

The cleric felt an uneasy silence between the ranger, and broke the silence. "Baalphzon is going to make a distraction. We'll sneak past when he gives us the signal."

"I didn't think you would bind your soul with an imp.", Nara replied .

Fetch recalled Nara's elven dog Cushi, and the close bond between the two. They seemed like a true duo. He wondered how close he was with his imp. He sometimes offered some advice, fought once in a while, and was a good babysitter. He wondered if he truly needed his abilities.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you need me , more then I need you. I'm just waiting for the big payoff. Then I'll tear off your head and drink your soul.", chuckled the imp mentally.

Fetch knew he was joking and cracked a rare smile. "I didn't think so either. But its worked out so far. He always sticks around when the going gets tough."

Nara turned away almost instantly, and Fetch realized he should have remained silent.

"I'm sorry , for leaving all those times. I'm...I'm not brave like you. Just look at me...I'm the poster girl for the failed adventurer. You're what everyone wants to be, powerful , rich, respected. I'm what happens to everyone else. Bitter, broke, broken. ", replied the misshapen ranger slowly.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two.

"You know. I left the plateau because of you. If it weren't for you , I'd still be ...fetching ..water for Cook . I wouldn't be who I am without you. ", Fetch finally replied.

"I highly doubt that.", smiled Nara. Despite her crooked and jagged teeth, Fetch found her grin heartening. " Deep down, I knew you would be great some day. I just didn't realize how great."

Fetch was about to reply to her last comment, when suddenly Nara froze and pointed to the arch. Fetch still couldn't see the guards, but knew something was up.

"Move!", Baalphzon commanded mentally.

He nodded to the ranger and the pair scrambled towards the arch.

As he approached the archway , Fetch could tell the guards had indeed abandon their post. There was a faint glow in the middle of the arch, it resembled a small whirlpool Fetch thought. Fetch recalled the portals he created in Hush's pocket dimensions appeared similar to this doorway. This must be the exit.

"Go...Warn your city, gather your friends.", said Nara as she stopped in front of the door.

"You don't have to stay here. Look, we don't have time to argue, just come. We'll get someone to cure your affliction.", Fetch said as he tried in vain to pull the ranger through the archway.

Nara chuckled and shook her head," If the high priest of Rawk can't cure me, I doubt you'll find someone better. I can't return ..I'm much too vain ...much too shallow to be seen like this. Go now."

Before Fetch replied a clawed hand slashed downwards at Nara, slashing her side deeply. Fetch faced his attacker and saw a large chitinous 4 armed creature.

"You evaded the demons, but you will not evade the Xill !", exclaimed the creature as his other arms attacked the cleric.

Fetch saw two more of the creatures step out of thin air, and they hissed a challenge towards him. The cleric pointed at the lead xill, and the creature suddenly collapsed into a small meaty ball. The other Xill seemed undeterred from their allies death, and jumped towards Fetch , claws and swords poised to strike.

Fetch backed up and evaded one Xill, but the other pounced on him and stabbed his arm with a blade while grasping his neck and shoulder with a pair of his claws.

Fetch instinctively rammed his forehead into his grappler's face. It would have stunned a normal opponent, but instead the hard chitinous skull of his attacker resisted the blow. The other Xill leaped towards the cleric. Fetch uttered a holy word to stop his foes , but both of his attackers resisted his power. He vaguely recalled Surry telling him these creatures were very resistant to magic, and realized he was now powerless to stop them.

The second Xill stopped in mid air and crashed heavily in the ground. Fetch saw Nara had recovered from her wound, and had grasped the attacking Xill's foot. She bounded towards Fetch and landed on his attackers back. She gave a savage roar as she bit deeply into the Xill's neck with her teeth. The vicious and unexpected attack , caused Fetch's grappler to release him. Even as the cleric scrambled clear, he saw half a dozen more Xill stepping through the air.

Fetch threw a barrier of blades between the new attackers, but most simply walked through unharmed. The few that were affected hopped back before the blades could wound them seriously.

Fetch grabbed Nara's shoulder and threw the feral ranger through the portal. Fetch then intoned a powerful earthquake before jumping through the other side. Fetch wasn't an expert on magic , but he knew the Xill couldn't use their plane shifting in the temple of the baboon, at least not at full strength . The earthquake he made would slow his attackers, but they would eventually clear it. Hopefully he could gather his allies by then and mount another assault into Myleka's lair. For the first time in a long time Fetch felt optimistic.

A sharp claw shattered his thoughts as it dug into his shoulder. Fetch saw a large armored Xill had made it through the portal. Behind him, he saw several Xill crushed by falling rocks, but this creature had managed to make his way to the exit. Fetch snapped a kick to the creature, but its chitinous shell deflected the blow.

"RAWWWRRR!", roared Nara. The misshapen elf pounced on the large Xill. Her unexpected attack, caught the creature off balance. It released Fetch and stumbled backwards. The elf smashed her fist into creatures throat, causing it to lose its footing. Both fell through the portal.

The portal shuddered for a second, then it abruptly closed.

"Nara? Baalphzon?", Fetch asked the darkness, but there was no reply. Only a long empty silence.


	49. Chapter 49

"Arrest that man!", commanded Zahzon. The summoner was flanked by his eidilon and twenty assorted henchmen . Some members of the group were dressed in robes wielding wands, others in platemail with great swords. They seemed a cut above regular thugs, and goons .

"I don't have time for this ...", gasped Fetch as he stumbled out of the sewers. His companions were all captured , lost or dead. His equipment was gone. More importantly , he was in a foul mood.

"You'll have all the time in the world while rotting in a cell, Captain Fetch. Perhaps you will contemplate the folly of going against Kerr's wishes, and making a fool of me in the past.", said Zahzon smugly.

"Get out of my way. This is your last warning.", warned the cleric with murderous intent in his eyes.

"Resisting arrest. Excellent! There's no reason to be gentle now. Seize him! Dead or alive is of no concern of me!", smiled Zahzon.

Normally Fetch would attempt a diplomatic solution, or attempt a non violent spell , but he was short on time and was angry. He considered calling for Yasmina to solve this, but anger and rage over took him.

A wave of lightning surged from the cleric. Several of the wizards readied for his attack, and intoned lightning protection . The swifter mercenaries attempted to bound and flip out of the way. They were all swept away however. The fury of the spell, overcame any protection, and the speed of the attack was too fast to evade. Fetch frowned, wondering why he couldn't overpower those Xill in the same way.

Zahzon fell to his knees. "I beg forgiveness." , blubbered the summoner.

Fetch had spared him once, Surry had spared him another time. The cleric had few spells left in his repertoire and was tired of this. He simply pointed a finger at the summoner.

Zahzon clutched his heart and his face was frozen in fright. He fell to the ground lifeless.

"Anyone else!", the cleric yelled, but no one responded.

* * *

><p>"That's the dumbest plan I ever heard!", declared Dietrch .<p>

"I dunno...The time I tried to taunt the enemy general by saying I wanted to sleep with his mom and then I called him a man whore was pretty dumb. Or the time I let my brother chop off my head, to make everyone think he was me ...that was pretty dumb too.", thought Frank wistfully.

"What...? ", was the only response Dietrch could give. After a few moments the Walrus Knight shook off the confusion." You want to get your fat friend to seduce that Valkyrie. While she's swooning from the attention we go into this mystic viewing room?"

"First, its the Divine Viewing Room or sometimes referred to as the Pious Viewing Room, and second don't call Branndr fat...he's just ...well built. Sturdy. ", stated the crab knight. "Besides, he doesn't have to sweep Gertrude off her feet, he just has to distract her. I can't think of anything more distracting to a Valkyrie, then 300 lbs of Boar Warrior trying to mack some fine ass. "

Dietrch blinked at Frank, "Could you repeat that...you were using a dialect of common I'm not familiar with, it sounded like insane derro chatter. "

Frank waved off his suggestion, "Trust me. You don't get killed 4 times without learning a thing or too."

* * *

><p>"Clovis ! Brita!", cried the dwarven maiden. The warrior was so overcome with joy she did a cart wheel towards the pair. What was more remarkable was that she was in full dwarven mountain plate. Despite the encumbrance , she managed to flip effortless towards the pair.<p>

"Ymir, Its good to see you too ! ", exclaimed the smiling half elven sorceress. The beautiful warrior mage stood regaly, her tattoos seemed to pulse and almost move with their own power.

"How did you do that?", pointed the balding , paunchy man. He wore a light Grommish engineering uniform , despite having his tailor modify it, his belly stretched the tunic in an unflattering way.

"Do what?", asked the dwarf, who began prancing in little circles around her two friends. She wore black and silver dwarven mountain full plate. The heaviest and most protective armor ever devised, besides the infamous dragon proof suit. The artificer could tell from a glance it had adamant protective plates, with mithral chain greaves for mobility.

"The hand stand thing...how did you do that with that armor on ? Is it glammered?", asked Clovis.

"Nope", the dwarf said with a wide grin.

"Don't tell me you've mastered the secret dwarven mystic art of Fox-fu? ", wondered Clovis in amazement.

"Fox-fu? What's that?", asked Brita . She was simply happy to enjoy the light conversation between the dwarf and the merchant at first, but now her curiosity was piqued.

Ymir shook her head,"Its a legendary meditative trance. Supposedly if you ignore weight or encumbrance , it ignores you back as well. Its silly I know, but there might be some truth in it. Everyone's heard tales of dwarves carrying a dozen two handed weapons, 5 sets of armor, and 100 weeks of rations. "

Clovis chuckled at the ridiculous explanation, and admonished himself for even thinking down that path,"I take it no to the Fox-fu then."

Ymir nodded,"I'm just showing off my armor training. Its pretty cool, but not unique like Fox-fu. I can move in armor like it was hardly there, but I still can't lug around a dozen weapons, a barrel, and a pony.", she replied with a wink.

The 3 shared a laugh, but were silenced when a small form entered the room.

Ymir stood at attention and gave a crisp salute. Clovis who was still getting use to his military rank reacted after Ymir and fumbled his similar response . Brita who was not part of the army, gave the small figure a simple nod.

"Excellent. The Armsmen are here, along with the Enginseering Corp. I've received your reports Commander Ymir, I commend you on readying your forces on such short notice.",commented General Olive . "I've yet to receive any reports from the Enginseers C though. How many golems do we have ready to deploy? I need their size and weight to determine if we can transport them by Skyship."

Clovis sweated, "Sorry..My scribe disappeared or something. We have a dozen siege golems ready, they each weigh upwards of 100 tons a piece. The largest close to 500 tons. "

Brita interrupted the merchant, "I have the reports here. The "scribe" in question passed them to me, before he had to attend to urgent business at our destination."

Clovis and Ymir did not catch the inference of the scribe, but Olive did. Brita and the general nodded , as she flipped through the reports.

"I must admit , I'm a bit dubious of the summons by Father Ferdinand a few weeks ago. Mobilizing the bulk of the 3rd army on the words of an oracle, could make or break careers. However, I've received reports from my "scouts" to confirm the danger that is gathering.", sighed Olive.

"That's why the Armsmen are here. That Ferdinand guy paid up front. I don't care if its a false alarm, or a ' rivers of blood ' type battle. We get paid , we fight. Its as simple as that. Even if it on the words of a cleric of a bogus god.", shrugged Ymir.

Clovis smiled privately at the dwarf maiden's comments. Ferdinand was an old buisness rival and the high cleric of the Goddess Taranta, the deity of the hearth and construction. It was popular knowledge that the benign sect of Taranta had fallen awhile ago, their once powerful priesthood now unable to cast the simplest of spells. It was also common knowledge that Ferdinand possessed an uncanny buisness acumen , fueled by divine visions if one could believe it.

"We got a request to come to Lower Lueders before the general even gave us the orders.", shrugged Clovis.," My scribe pretty much ordered us to mobilize before we even received confirmation. He's a lousy scribe, but hes good at giving orders. I think he oversteps his bounds sometimes though. He acts more like my handler or something, then an assistant."

Brita smiled,"I'll admonish your scribe the next time I see him. I received a summons from Ferdinand as well. It warned of a great evil, and a gathering storm . It warned, Fetch, my daughter, my son, and...errr my grandson were in danger. The strange thing is...I don't have a grandson. At least I'm not aware of one."

Ymir laughed, "Well if you have one, its not from Surry. ", Brita shot her a stern glance, but the dwarf shrugged it off. "You know what I mean...she's as flat as a board, has the personality of shrew, and doesn't get wasted drunk. You're not gonna pick up guys like that."

Clovis laughed,"The lady Surry is truly not that terrible. I found her quite enchanting actually. What's your son's name? Agilnor , Agnos? Maybe your grandson is from him. ", added the master merchant with a chuckle.

"Agnar, though sometimes he goes by the name Agni.", replied Brita . The normally reserved and calm sorceress seemed agitated at the course of the conversation but the others did not seem to notice.

Ymir waved her hand in a mock attempt to dismiss Clovis's comments," Agni's a different matter. That guy could attract any maiden he wants. Single handily boost the elf population even . If he was interested in girls that is."

Brita turned red, she had no reply to their jests. Mainly because she suspected the same thing. She recalled several pretty elven maidens in her village that tried to catch her son's eye, but all failed. Even her daughter's friend, the beautiful Calla could not raise Agni's interest. It was not uncommon amongst elves to be attracted to both genders, but most were attracted to the opposite sex. Very few were attracted solely to their own gender. For Agni however, Brita was unsure if he found anyone tempting.

"I guess even Ferdinand can make mistakes, I wish he made more in his buisness deals.", smirked Clovis.

"Enough idle conversation. Lower Lueders is four days away. My scouts confirm troop movements in the forest and in the southern mountains. False alarm or not, we will treat this threat as real.", commanded General Olive, "My servant Kube will provide the Armsmen and the Enginseers with liaisons. Lady Brita , I trust you have your own agenda to attend to."

Brita nodded, glad the conversation had shifted from her son. "Yes..yes I do."

* * *

><p>Fetch contacted Yasmina right away , and told him to brief Kerr immediately. He then wanted him to warn Malik of the enemies closing in on the city. Yasmina was concerned with the fate of the cleric's companions, but said nothing. He vanished in smoke and fire to quickly run his errands.<p>

Fetch was relieved that Hush was alright. He placed some wards on his manor , then took stock on his situation. To his knowledge Surry was still missing, so no help there. Under other circumstances he would be worried for her safety, but his wayward daughter seemed to be caught up in her own agenda sometimes. Fetch wasn't sure where Molly the dragon was. Frank mentioned that his dragon could take strange forms including that of a canary, but the cleric found his statement dubious. Molly had shown no such ability in the past before. Trip's pet Freiki the fiendish dire wolf was also at the manor, it was trained enough so that it would not attack him , but it wouldn't obey him either. It would still serve as an effective guard though. Yasmina was loyal and possessed powerful magics, but he had little combat experience. The cleric mused he could enlist aid from the city guard, but that would be a suicide mission for them. Demons, Xill, demonic animals,...they were all beyond the guard's skill to handle. He wondered if Kerr would assist him. He wondered if the governor would even believe his report, or would he cling to the hope that a peace could still be maintained.

"Where's mommy?", asked a quiet voice, breaking Fetch's concentration. Fetch gave a weak smile and picked up his daughter.

"She's away.", Fetch said. Choosing his words carefully.

Tyris had disappeared many times in the past, but even Hush recognized that this time was different. "When will she return?", the tiefling asked.

Fetch was about to say soon, but hesitated. He looked at Hush, and knew the enemy would strike at his daughter if they couldn't strike at him. He couldn't take her with him, but he had no one but Yasmina to watch her. Another worry to his growing pile.

"I don't know... I don't know.", he finally replied.

* * *

><p>Fetch retrieved some of his spare gear, his old battered breast plate ,a shield , and a hammer. He looked at the old breastplate and smiled nostalgically, recalling how he tried to sell that thing to the dwarf Lord at the plateau. Then he ordered a squad of guards to watch his house. He doubt the men he posted could stop demons , but hoped together with Yasmina, his wards, and possibly Freiki they would be able to delay any foe for Hush to escape. Fetch told her to run into her pocket dimension if there was any danger. When he constructed the small demiplane , he made sure it was secluded and secure. Even though the Xill were able to travel through planes, he was fairly certain they could not penetrate the protections he placed on the worlds he created. He consider placing Hush in the plane till the crisis was over, but his talk with Henrietta about the misuse of magic made him rethink that plan. The last thing he wanted was his daughter warping due to the powerful magics he commanded. Her unique appearance was at least subtle, easily hidden..he didn't want her to stand out in a crowd, an object of mocking or fear.<p>

Fetch's immediate goal was to reach the temple district but gave it a puzzled stare when he got there.

It was the first time he entered this part of town. His patrol passed by the area a few times, but they never had the need to stop in it. Malik told him that most temples had their own guards and paladins. Also most rogues and thieves avoided the area, for fear of divine guardians. There was little need for the town's patrols there.

Fetch half expected a smug remark from Baalphzon or Surry but none come. Despite being a cleric of Rawk for four years, not once had he stepped into a temple of his god. He never found a need for it, up until now that is. The holy symbol Cook gave him ,seemingly a life time ago, was taken along with the rest of his battle gear. The crude replacement symbol fashioned by his familiar had begun showing cracks and other signs of wear. The last thing he need was it breaking during a crucial battle.

Fetch stared at the dozen or so temples and shrines, and was a bit ashamed to admit that he didn't recognize his own temple. He expected a large sign or at least a carving of his god's holy symbol, but he did not spot one. He walked up and down the district, hoping to see some banners dedicated to his god, but did not spot any. He noticed there seemed to be activity in many of the temples though. He gave an empty smile, news of the invasion was being spread at least. Fetch was glad that the news was being taken seriously and had not caused widespread panic. There was still time for crazed panic , but at least for now the mobilization seemed organized.

Fetch spotted a pair of mercenaries of some sort walking through the district. They wore armor and were armed with spears. Fetch thought the shorter one wore showy armor which reminded him of the northern Valkyries, while the taller one wore more rugged, "adventuring gear". The cleric approached the two and noticed the shorter one was a slim athletic older woman with comely noble features . She was in her mid 50s he guessed. The younger warrior was very stocky, almost bordering on fat, but still possessed a powerful athletic build. He had fine features which were similar to the older woman's. Something about him looked familiar though, but Fetch couldn't put his finger on it.

"What are you looking at? Don't you have poor people to oppress or baboons to chase around?", demanded the younger warrior as he noticed the cleric's gaze.

"Now Sarin, that's rude. Apologize to the nice guard. He was probably just staring us because of our weapons. Rest assured we have the proper documentation for our gear. Guard captain , my apologies for my companions rude comments. ", said the calmer older woman.

" Sorry , for staring, but I just thought you guys might help me. Errr I need to find the temple of Rawk. I don't see it here. ", said Fetch sheepishly.

Sarin barked a short laugh," Hah, now why would a young pup like yourself want to find the temple of Rawk? Only hardened warriors go there."

Fetch wanted to silence the man. It was true that he was only 22 , and appeared young for his age , but to be called a young pup really drew his ire. This Sarin guy didn't appear much older. In fact he guessed they were close in age. Fetch stared at him trying to determine his exact age, then realized something. "You're a half elf!".

"Oh, he's not only hopelessly lost , but he can state the plainly obvious as well. ", sneered Sarin as he pointed to his belly, the tell tale sign of his racial origin.

The older woman silenced the young man with a glance,"Sarin! Silence ! I'm gone for a few months, and you've lost all your manners it seems. I apologize again for my son Sarin's behavior. I am Sasca, priestess of Linel. You are partially correct , he's more of an 1/8 elf then a true half elf though. His elven bloodline has been diluted through the years. Despite his appearance he favors his...human ... parent more then his elvish one. "

Fetch shrugged. Their relationship explained his earlier assessment of their appearance. He guessed the woman was fully human, and Sarin's father must had a trickle of elvish blood. He wasn't sure how half elves worked though . He was told once that the only thing different between let's say a 3/4 elf and a 1/4 elf was their maximum life span. Otherwise they shared the same racial characteristics, low light vision , long life, huge gut. He dispelled his racial musings and talked to the older woman,"That's OK. I'm use to rude, or worse. However, I really need to get to the temple of Rawk. I errrr lost my holy symbol, and the replacement one I have , well I don't think it will last a battle ."

Sarin suppressed a chuckle, despite the woman's warnings. Fetch thought, the pair must have thought he was a rookie idiot of some sort. To some degree he agreed with them. His last expedition was disastrous , and he was in no mood to proclaim how great and experienced he was.

Sasca pointed at Fetch to follow her, and she led them to an old temple at the very center of the district. It was an old building and had a wooden sign with a symbol that Fetch did not recognize. It was a spear and shield. Some military order or religion thought Fetch. " The temple of Rawk had been abandoned years ago, it was once the most popular religion in the land. It still is in many areas, but organized worship has ...broken down. Its rare to find a skilled cleric who would devote themselves to maintain a temple, most prefer to practice their faith on the battlefield. The cleric's that shy off the battlefield, well...most are not very competent, and fail to attract worshipers. This particular temple would have fallen into ruin years ago, but the church of Linel had taken it over. The church of Linel is not rich or powerful, but they still managed to maintain the building. Although the two religions are battle orientated, they are not related in anyway . Not like Rawk and Nirrodin or Mirrodin are. However, the church of Linel has maintained a shrine to Rawk as a sign of respect for the Lord of Battle. "

They entered the temple and the old woman and younger man both knelt and said a silent prayer . Fetch was unsure what to do , and just mimicked their actions to not offend anyone. The old woman continued," You are a cleric of Rawk I take it? I'm surprised you don't know this. Did you just begin your path, or perhaps you are new to the city?"

Fetch wasn't sure how to respond,"Errrr yeah on both counts. I only arrived her half a year ago. I'm also a cleric of Rawk. I only started 4 years ago ."

"15 years, here . 40 some years for mother.", replied Sarin. His hint of sarcasm had vanished . He was neither bragging or boasting.

"You're both clerics?", asked Fetch.

The stocky half elf shook his head, "Although mother left the church proper a few months ago, she's still a respected cleric or our order. I'm a holy knight of Linel. Some call us paladins. "

The woman lead Fetch to a small shrine, and saw a large statue of a massive armored man, wielding a hammer and a sword . There were several holy symbols hanging from chains adorning the statue. Sarin took his spear and lightly lifted a chain bearing a sturdy looking symbol , and deposited it into Fetch's hands. He motioned to a collection bowl, and Fetch placed a few coins in it.

"Most of the statues, and tapestries of Rawk's victories and accomplishments were unfortunately sold a long time ago. To maintain the temple I suppose. This small shrine is all we've managed to preserve after we became its new custodians.", explained the older woman.

Fetch looked at the temple in general. It was large, but simple . He noticed a few banners, and tapestries, but nothing extravagant. "How many of you are there?"

Sasca smiled," Not many . People gravitate to the more violent war gods these days. I officially left the church hierarchy a few months ago. Partially to aid a friend, partially to earn funds for the upkeep of the church. "

"Mother has brought much fame and honor back to us though. She's battled goblins, undead, even dragons .", bowed Sarin respectfully. "Just look at her armor !"

Sasca was embarrassed by her son's pride and the revealing armor she wore. Although it looked ancient and sturdy, it also appeared to made for a younger more...bountiful..woman. Fetch admitted though, for an older woman , she filled out the Valkyrie armor well.

"Sarin, we are being poor hosts. Please bring some tea for our young Captain .", said the woman regaining her composure.

The half elf nodded and left . The woman turned to Fetch , "Forgive Sarin for his earlier rudeness. He's almost of the age where he must leave the temple to quest on his own. To bring valor and honor to our god. He's battled evil before but the trials he will face will not be easy, others who undertake this rite pass and become great heroes , some fail and seek atonement maintaining old temples. ". Fetch noted her tone sounded very regretful , almost sad.

"I'm guessing you failed?", Fetch surprised himself for being so forthright. Also for being so observant.

The woman paused, and gave a smile."The High priest at the time, told me I had passed, but in my own eyes I failed . I left my post to save those that were dear to me , and my comrades suffered for it. My actions resulted in our eventual victory, but abandoning my duty was unacceptable to me. I returned to the temple and maintained this shrine as my self appointed punishment. "

"I..I know how that feels. Well sort of. I did it the other way. I stuck with my duty and abandoned my friends. I feel like crap right now. What's worse is I don't know if we'll eventually win or not. ", Fetch spoke softly.

The old cleric regarded Fetch and her gaze pierced his soul . She regarded him intensely for a few moments. "You are still on that same quest I take it. From your tone, it sounds like the battle you described happened recently."

Fetch nodded and sighed. The weight of the recent events finally struck him. "They're all gone. My wife, my best friend, my miniature body guard, my daughter's friends, even my aide's companion. Nar...my friend Nara, and even my familiar. All gone."

Fetch slumped down and sat in silence. He escaped the Temple of the Baboon but now what? Go back down? Rally the soldiers and prepare to battle the demons? Flee?

The thought of running would never have crossed his mind, but he had Hush to think about. If he couldn't fight off the demons, his only other option would be to flee with her. Maybe to McDunnalds. Possibly far off Grom City. General Olive's troops had fought gnolls, and goblins before, but could they handle the evil under the city? The decisions that he would have to make soon was a great burden to the young cleric.

"Despite the poor quality of your gear, I sense a great power in you. The fact you've achieved being a captain at so young an age is proof of this.", smiled the old woman.

"He probably has a general as a friend and he gave him that rank.", smiled Sarin as he returned with a kettle of tea and a few cups. "No offense , this is Grom you know. That happens all the time. "

"He's right. I did get my rank because I know a general.", admitted Fetch . Fetch wondered if anything he did or accomplish was due to his own skill. Frank and Ymir did most of the fighting under Mammoth Keep, Sir Hildraxel was the one that slew Yeenoghu, Galatea slew Ari, Frank banished Bel, Clovis was the one that drove off the Darkriver Horde. Tyris saved him countless times. When he thought about it, Eagle was saved by Earl, not himself. Kard mentioned his fate being pulled by an unseen puppet master of some sort, was his entire existence all due to someone else's whim and effort. Did he earn any of his accolades and achievements?

Sarin saw the cleric go deathly quiet, and wondered if his joke was the cause of it. He silently poured 3 cups of tea and waited patiently .

Sasca drank her tea in silence. Fetch eventually drank the hot beverage , and curiously found himself invigorated from it. Regardless of what people did for him in the past, he was going to see this through. Win or lose, chosen one or not, he was gonna make Myleka and whoever else got in his way pay for their crimes.

"Thank you for the holy symbol, and the tea. but I just realize I have no time to waste. I have lots of planning to do, and bad guys to take care of. " Fetch thanked his hosts and got up to leave. The two wished him well as the cleric left. Fetch looked at the old temple, and vowed to take a more active role in maintaining it. If he survived the upcoming battles of course. For now he was determined to make defeating Myleka his priority. The first step was to get Hush to a safe spot. Maybe the grove? Maybe send her to McDunnalds or Grom City.

He made his way back to the manor, and was glad the guard he placed was still around. The guards saluted him as he entered the manor.

"HALT!" , a guard cried behind him.

Fetch looked behind him, and saw Sarin detained by the guard. He look like he did a short while ago, except he wore a large backpack . "Get out of my face , boot lickers, I have to speak with the captain there. "

Fetch waved the knight over. Sarin muttered something crude to the guard, as they muttered something obnoxious back to him. The stocky half elf whistled as he approached as he admired Fetch's grand manor. "Wow , swanky place you got here. I like the stuffed penguins on the roof, gives the house a sense of class."

"Hello again Sarin, did I forget something at the temple ?", inquired Fetch.

"Err no...Its hard to explain, well here...read this.", said Sarin with an embarrassed tone and shoved a note to the young Captain.

Fetch took the letter and read it.

"Dear Captain.

As I have discussed with you previously. My son is of the age to begin to test his devotion to Linel. This trial is normally a great quest or service to a great lord. I do not know the problems that trouble you but sense you are of a noble nature. Please accept my son's spear, and his devotion to aid you in your battles. He has battled orcs, goblins, demons and giants in the past. He will not fail you.

Sasca of Linel."

Sarin shrugged after Fetch read the letter. "Soo...how about it?"

Fetch wasn't sure he needed the portly half elf's assistance. He was to battle demon lords, and demi gods. A man that could beat up a few goblins or even a giant could be useful but not to him. As he pondered his decision, he could hear the sounds of his daughter at play. He then looked at the half elf and smiled, "How are you at taking care of children?"

* * *

><p>"I look stupid.", complained Trip. The small warforged stumbled as he imitated Vanna's saunter. Despite his mechanical voice, he appeared to be a short elven maiden wearing light blue silks.<p>

A similar elven maiden in front of him hissed in Henrietta's voice, "Quiet, your appearance has changed, but not your voice. Just let Vanna or I do all the talking."

A bat winged woman was attracted by the trio and swooped towards them. She had long dark hair and pale white skin. She landed gracefully before them , and smiled at Vanna." You've brought snacks I see.", she said while licking her lips at the false elven maids.

Henrietta motioned to Trip and the pair ran and hugged Vanna's long bare legs. The golem's appearance was basically the same but she wore skimpy chain garments instead of her normal long dresses. " They were meant for the mistress , but I don't think she would miss them. Would you like to share them with me.", she said in a husky voice.

The succubus smiled and indicated a side corridor where they could be entertained. Trip looked at Henrietta with a confused look, but she smiled and gave him a wink.

The group went into the corridor and the succubus licked her lips in anticipation. "Are they twin's ..they look so similar." Before she could receive a reply, Vanna wrapped her seemingly delicate hands around the creature's head. A second later, its skull was silently crushed in a spray of hair, blood, and bone.

"One down, a couple hundred to go.", smiled Henrietta.

* * *

><p>Fetch slept a little better that night. He doubt Sarin could replace Frank , Trip or even Dietrch..but it was a start. He could at least take care of Hush while he was away. As long as Hush was safe, he could battle Myleka without reservations.<p>

"Fetch, Wake up.", whispered a cold voice.

Fetch eyes flicked open, and he felt steel pressed to his throat. It was dark, but he recognized the thin nondescript silhouette in his room .

"Oh, hey Earl. What's up? Did you get my message?", said Fetch groggily.

"Nope. I'm just got into town, and I'm finishing up some errands. ",said Earl pointing to his blade with his chin."You know why I'm here don't you?",

"I'm going to guess you're going to kill me. Don't try to cast a spell or you'll slash my throat right? Lord Kerr sent you I guess?", replied Fetch as his senses rapidly awakened.

"Very observant. Seems he wanted you to throw stones at the hornets nest. Not knock it down with a stick and kick it around like a Lem Ball. Kerr has it in his head that your death will appease the bad guys under the city.", smiled Earl.

Fetch sighed,"Take care of Hush for me OK? Or at least see she's well taken care of, alright ? Tyris and I adopted her a few months ago. Oh Hush is my daughter by the way, take her to Brita or something. How is Brita by the way?"

Earl frowned,"Your request is noted, and ...Brita is fine. We parted ways. Things were going good between us. We got along, got along great actually but she didn't approve of my "evil" ways or something. She gave me a choice...and well ...as you can see from the blade at your throat, you can guess what I chose."

Fetch frowned as well,"That's too bad. She really seemed to like you."

"You're taking this rather well. I'm not joking you know. Only reason I woke you , is I figure I should at least kill you face to face. Given our history, I owe you that.", replied the assassin changing the subject.

"Well...believe it or not . This isn't the first time I woke up with your blade at my throat. I found out last time, its not like I can stop you or anything. As long as Hush is safe, I can die with some semblance of peace. The demigod underneath the city will be your problem though, but I trust you can handle her.", stated the cleric with unnatural calm.

" Oh...Before you slay me , you should know there's a clone or simulacrum thing of you running around.", added Fetch with a shrug.

"Oh ...you've met Longarm? and he didn't kill you?", the assassin replied his curiosity piqued.

"He wanted to , and I'm sure he was going to , but Tyris stopped him. Afterwards, I told him to get lost.", answered the cleric.

Earl nodded," I've known about him for awhile, I tracked him after he robbed the Great Vault. I should have killed him then , but its kind of hard to kill your own duplicate. Is he hiding like a rat? Miserable at knowing he's a pale copy ?"

Fetch shook his head,"Actually he looked pretty content and happy . He's shacking up with his clone friend Ignis or Iglesia or whatever she's called ."

"That seems pretty hard to believe, but I'll take your word for it.", said Earl considering the information Fetch had given him.

Fetch waited for the blade. He didn't want to die, but knew no one could stop Earl at this range. Tyris had managed to stop Earl's much weaker simulacrum, but doubted even she could stop the master assassin from killing him now. Once again he had failed, but at least his daughter was safe now. If Sarin didn't take care of her, he was sure Earl or preferably Brita would.

The pair sat in silence in the dark, for several uneasy minutes.

"Hey..If this is gonna take awhile, can I get a glass of water?", asked Fetch.

The assassin sighed, and sheathed his blade, and tossed Fetch a canteen. The cleric uncorked and drank the strangely cold water.

"Err does this mean you're not gonna kill me?", asked the cleric.

Earl paused and hesitated,"Yeah, I guess so. "

"That's not like you.", replied Fetch. "You get the job done regardless of who gets killed ."

The assassin sighed,"Look at me, you're the closest thing I have to a friend, and I was about to kill you. Brita was right, I have problems. ...You know when she left me I've been miserable . I'm always a miserable son of a bitch , but I mean I felt real miserable . I miss her voice, her eyes, her smell, her touch... I always accepted the fact that misery was my lot in life. Killing people and being wretched was my path. However, the last few months with Brita , well I thought maybe there was another route I could take. Hearing how my simulacrum is actually happy, well that got me thinking . "

"What about serving the best interests of Grom and all that other stuff?", wondered Fetch.

Earl looked at Fetch curiously,"Look? Are you trying to convince me to kill you or something? If I killed you, Brita would never forgive me for that. I could never lie to her, with those deep blue eyes of her. She'll see straight through me. Call me selfish but I'm not gonna sacrifice whatever chance I have with her, just to kill you. And about my loyalty to Grom...I have doubts that killing you will placate the evil beneath the city. If anything, it fears you for some reason. You are the most capable person I know to handle it. The more I think about it, the less likely I'm about to give up our trump card just to satisfy that satrap Kerr's whims."

"So now what?", asked Fetch.

"You keep on doing what you're doing. Don't even mention me. If anyone asks, say some bandit attacked you and you took care of it. I'll stay low and out of sight. If anything , Kerr will think you bested me, and that should get him out of your hair. If that's what he believes he won't make another move , for the time being at least. I'll stay out of sight , till Olive arrives.", replied Earl.

"Olive is coming?", replied Fetch in surprise.

Earl smiled, "Olive , the 3rd army. Your friend Ymir with her Armsmen. Even *cough * Colonel Clovis with a detachment of siege golems. We hear Father Ferdinand's portents and read our scouts reports. A baboon army, xill in the woods, penguins and baboons. The army of Dow Mow awakening. If these guys think they can show up in Grom and start kicking asses, well they better be prepared to pay a price for that."

Fetch laughed,"Don't forget its almost tax season. They'll be paying a lot more then they bargained for."

* * *

><p>Although she had used the rapier for the greater part of 5 years now, Tyris felt instantly comfortable when she grasped Dragon's Flame. The blade would normally fill her mind with temptations and visions of blood , but it was silent at her touch. She felt her will overpower the sword's formidable ego. Never had she felt more sure of herself .<p>

She faded from the shadow realm and appeared in the vast caverns of Myleka. She quickly surveyed the area and noticed several things. There were scores of handsome men and beautiful women attempting to excavate a cave in of some sorts. There was also a palace of some sorts in one of the higher ledges of the cavern. Lastly she noticed many crude holes dug through out the area. They were too small to serve in a practical role for Myleka's servants. Perhaps they were made by the local fauna or maybe escaped slaves?

Tyris gracefully bounded through the dark towards the palace. She easily bypassed several patrols who seemed intent on finding interlopers. Perhaps Fetch or one of her other companions escaped. She considered dispatching a few and questioning them, but she knew it would all be over if she chopped the head off of the snake.

She quickly reached her destination and surveyed the palace for entrances. She spied a main door and several windows. Tyris silently slipped though a window, and was impressed by the opulence of the place. Jeweled furniture, silk curtains, marble walls, aromatic scents, romantic music, ...it was all very erotic and hypnotic.

The rogue focused on her mission and stalked through the mansion. Each room in the upper mansion seemed to contain a beautiful male or female courtesan. Some were frozen in a variety of poses, but most were resting or sleeping on beautiful silk pillows and cushions.

The lower rooms, were more mundane. They contained books, laboratories, and magical circles of all sorts. Tyris made a point of examining them later , but for now she stalked her prey.

The passages deeper in the palace were confusing to the untrained eye. They were shifting tesseract constructs, doors and passages that lead to non intuitive directions and dimensions. It would drive a normal person mad, but Tyris glided through them as easily as a 10x10 tunnel. The area was smartly decorated she thought, she paused briefly to admire the paintings and statues adorning the walls, noting to maybe redecorate her manor when she got out. Many of the statues and portraits seemed to be of the same woman. Though it appeared she had several incarnations. From the portraits she guessed she was above average height, slim , possibly a red head, or at least a reddish shade of brown. In some depictions she appeared matronly, others waifish, some as a noble, there were even a few that showed her as a feral woman. Tyris marveled at the woman, and thought she looked very pretty. The woman portrayed in the hall was always depicted as seductive, desirable and commanding. She was much more attractive then herself, noted Tyris.

A hint of jealousy passed through the bard, but the notion was quickly dismissed. Tyris smiled then paused. She grasped the circlet from her head , then took it off and placed it seemingly in midair , storing it in an unseen dimensional pocket. Her appearance quickly reverted back to her normal form. Her own unnatural seductive beauty replaced by her more familiar cold hard look. She only wore the circlet to gain entry to the temple and it pleased her to see Fetch approve of her appearance , but now she felt no need for it especially when compared to the deadly beauty she stalked. Her altered appearance seemed almost unnatural to her , almost like cheating she thought with a smile. She knew good looks and a powerful personality greatly aided adventurers, but the last few years she had done fine without them. She wondered was she overconfident or just crazy for relinquishing an advantage? Most likely crazy .

It was all Fetch's fault she thought with a grin. The cleric's unusual decision making must be contagious she reasoned.

Tyris continued deeper into the palace. There were few guardians, their attention seemed to be focused elsewhere. The few demons and constructs that were placed, she easily avoided . Almost too easily , she thought, but dismissed the idea of a trap as she remembered her own terrifying skill at stealth. Slipping through the shadows with scarcely a trace, was second hand to her.

Finally she reached a gold and ivory door. It was exquisite in craftsmanship and depicted women chained and suffering. She was amazed at the unknown artist's skill. A lesser hand would have created a garrish monstrosity , but somehow even with the grim motif, the door was strangely mesmerizing.

"This has to be the treasure room, the throne room, or the master bed room.", Tyris guessed. She considered opening the door, but doubt it would go unnoticed. She looked for a crack to "slide" through, but found the craftsmanship to be impeccable. She sighed and knew she could attempt to use magic to bypass it. It was most likely warded and would trigger an alarm, but the alarm would be triggered if she opened it anyways. She judged the risks and considered her escape alternatives, and considered it to be worth taking.

Even without her circlet she opened a portal and stepped through , and was surprised that it not only worked but no alarms seemed to be raised. Before she could congratulate herself on her skills, the normally cool Tyris seemed taken back at what was inside the room.

The sides of the rooms was some sort of trophy area. Weapons , armor, scrolls of defeated opponents were proudly displayed in various niches along the walls. What caught her attention though was the large structure in the center of the room. A vast silver and gold mobile of some sort. Supported from the roof , and slowly spinning in several directions at once. The central rod seemed to be slowly dripping a red liquid into a golden cup on a dais. The arms of the mobile bore seven man sized silver cages. What was most shocking was the inhabitants of the cages.

Tyris quickly surveyed the device and found two were empty. One had the husk of a skeletal winged woman . Her elaborate gold silk gown suggested her to be a noble celestial of some sort. One had the slumped form of an Ethengar woman in full curiass, with long dark silken hair. The avatar of Shiran she guessed, the personification of beauty, skill and excellence amongst the barbarian horsemen. Another had the curled form of a matronly but beautiful woman , dressed in simple clothes and a bricklayer apron . The avatar of Taranta the builder, patron god of Father Ferdinand. The third seemed oddly familiar. Even though Tyris met Champion Ulla briefly the prisoner in the cage seemed very similar to her, but at the same time she knew it wasn't her. She seemed conscious and stared with angry savage eyes at the rogue, despite being hidden. The aspect of Arcturus , the goddess of wild beasts she guessed . The last prisoner Tyris recognized immediately. She had met her or at least a shard of her a month ago. The drained elf sat serenely in her cramped prison. The strains of captivity were clearly etched in her face, but some how did not hide her beauty. The maiden opened her eyes and stared blankly at a wall. Tyris guessed the elven goddess could sense her presence but could not pin point her location.

"I knew you would come, Dancer of the Dragon's Flame. I allowed you through my shrine, and I obscured your presence from the guards. You can not slay Myleka with your current power, but I beg you to do what comes natural to you. Please kill us...and take our strength. ", said Hanali Celanil with a desperate edge in her voice.

* * *

><p>"SHRIEEKKK!", cried the unmistakeable voice of Hush.<p>

Fetch sprang out of his bed and pushed Earl out of the way as he grabbed his hammer and ran to his daughter's room. The assassin evaded his rush but Earl was still surprised at the speed and force of the cleric. He followed Fetch more out of curiosity then a sense of danger.

"Someone got through my wards! Sarin was suppose to guard Hush! ", explained Fetch as he raced through his manor.

Earl shrugged as he casually kept pace with the cleric,"What do you expect from a guy you hired off the street. It took all my skill to get through your wards, someone must be very powerful to evade them as well."

Fetch didn't recall telling anything about Sarin or the way he employed him to Earl, but assumed the assassin was probably tracking him for sometime before confronting him in his bed.

When the pair reached Hush's room , the door was ajar. Fetch jumped in ready for battle and was surprised to see a large stone statue with a spear raised and aimed at his daughter's bed.

"Calm down. I stop the nutcase .", said a familiar dry sarcastic voice.

"Surry! You're back! Where's Hush?", Fetch cried with a mix of confusion and fear.

Fetch's adrenaline settled and he focused on the room. Surry was indeed back, but she was adorned in some strange black silver elven armor and a flowing midnight cloak. Her familiar look of smugness and confidence reminded Fetch how much he missed the wizardress . Behind Surry, hiding behind her armor and cloak, was Hush . Even though her daughter aged a few years in the last months, she was still under 5 feet and had hidden herself by cowering behind her "sister".

"I just got back , and decided to check up on Hush before waking your lard ass out of bed. When suddenly this fat guy with a spear busted into the room. He looked at Hush and cried "Demon!", then tried to impale her . Luckily I used one of my mother's spells on her and turned him to stone. I'll release him if you want to question him.", smiled Surry proud of her work.

"Hmm, that explains the wards.", replied Earl as he entered the room. He bowed his head to Surry , but the wizard shrugged and did not return the gesture. She remembered him as the gardener turned scribe that tried to date his mother, she had no time for grubby social climbers.

"Oh...this is my fault.", said Fetch in an embarrassed tone. "I hired this paladin of Linel to guard Hush earlier, I told him demons were probably going to be after my daughter. I never got around to telling him Hush was a tiefling."

Surry stared blankly at Fetch for a moment and then began to laugh,"Same old Fetch. I forgot how much I missed your stupidity ." she said as she placed Hush back in bed. Hush smiled at her sister , and promptly went back to sleep. Surry sighed as she realized the young girl was getting use to the insanity that followed Fetch.

The three left the room with the petrified Sarin in tow. Surry employed some sort of telekinetic magic to lift the portly statue. Earl indicated he would wait downstairs as Fetch and his daughter greeted each other.

"Four days .", said Fetch.

"Five months ", replied Surry, "It should have been less but this golden inevitable guy interfered with my return. I thought I had this time hopping thing all planned out, but they put a quick stop to it. You'll never guess where I went !"

Fetch shrugged. The passage of time was difficult to keep track of especially in the magically weakened north, he was more worried about the impending demon invasion then one of Surry's side trips. "You raided an elven tomb, in a dimension with an alternative timeline?"

Surry paused," That's not a bad guess, Fetch. I was actually running errands again on Pixie trampler. Yeah I know , that's what happened last time. Then , without warning, he jumped through the astral plane. I think he even jumped through temporal barriers. I didn't know he could do that, I didn't think anyone could do that actually. Anyways, Brita summoned me, seemed she wanted to get her adopted daughter back to this plane and called Pixietrampler to bring her. Well she didn't want to go , so I convinced her by switching spots with her. I knew I should have waited for you to return, but you were gone for a month . I thought, whats a couple of weeks."

Fetch interrupted her, he was clearly confused , "What ? Brita has another daughter? Err is it mine? Wait, is it our Brita? Or some alternate Brita?"

Surry ignored the questions and continued. "Anyways, my sis so to speak came back here, and I stayed back to fulfill her military obligations. I know I know...its crazy, but I really felt I needed to help her out. Poor thing, was heartbroken...where was I ? Oh yeah military obligations ? So I helped that world's Brita out. Seemed they were being overrun by gnolls or something. Well , with my magic and archery , it was pretty easy to take care of. Their world is similar to ours, their rank and file guys are really good, but they they lack a lot of higher end guys, like you or myself. So it was a piece of cake really. A couple of firewalls, and other mass destruction spells and we got barbeque hyena men from here to the northern wastes. Our armies stomped the hell out of the gnolls and pushed them north, way north. So far north that their scary gawd showed up. At first I thought it was an avatar or something , but it turned out to by a half rate aspect. Not that scary around here, but pretty scary to those guys. Well after I tentacle raped that guy, the war with the gnolls was pretty much over. They showered me with gifts. Like this armor and cloak, and proclaimed me Exarch of the elves. So after doing my victory tour, I came back right away. Like I said, I thought I could come back and evade the temporal barriers, but the inevitables stopped me. I thought they would destroy me, but they seemed wary to tangle with me or something. Just gave me a warning."

Fetch paused to make sure she was finished. "My head hurts from your story. I don't even know what an inevitable is. Some sort of fate creature? Anyways my turn, things, didn't go too well on our part. We should have waited, but things were coming to a head here. We attacked the Temple of the Baboon. Frank came, but it was still not enough. We lost everyone down there. I saw Frank and Dietrch ripped apart. Trip , Henrietta, and Vanna overwhelmed. I lost sight of Tyris during an earthquake. Even Baalphzon was cut off from me . They captured me, took my stuff, but eventually I got out. Our foe is mobilizing, we have to worry about not just one demon army, but four. Things look pretty grim."

Surry smiled oblivious to the danger and reveling in the blank confused look Fetch gave. " Well I'm sure Tyris is fine, and we can get Dieter and Frank back on their feet, once we scrape them up of course. Hey cheer up, I'm back. "

Fetch gave a half hearted smile , he was not convinced with the wizard's bravado. She waved him downstairs and they went down to continue their conversation in the sitting room. Fetch wished Trip was around, he could use a snack and a hot beverage of some sort.

When he reached the room, Fetch saw something he thought he would never see. In the room was Brita, except she had blond hair, and somehow her dragon tattoos were missing. Fetch just assumed she used a simple spell to disguise them. However, the thing that surprised Fetch was the sight of Earl seemed paralyzed in shock.

The blond Britta saw Fetch and Surry and smiled at them, " Fetch! It's been years ! I was just talking to Sir Eggbert here about how long its been since I've seen you. "

Surry gave Earl a curious look, "Wait...what? The gardener is Sir Eggbert?", she said with a blank and confused look.


	50. Chapter 50

The two leaders were in a tent situated outside the city by a field between the city walls and the camped 3rd army with their dwarven mercenary allies . The high general of the 3rd Army and the Senior Royal Adventurer of Lower Lueders were the only people in the spacious royal pavilion. The city's population was in a panic at the sight of the massive forces camped outside. Approximately 10,000 soldiers and 5000 mercenaries. What was most frightening was a dozen massive siege golems , each shaped like a hero of the ancient past. Sampson the strongest man in legend, Kirk McDunn the unstoppable dwarven general, The wily Barktoe First Head Royal Adventurer of the Republic , Sir Polly of the extra wide girth , ...and many more were represented in stone , bronze or iron. It seemed not only the might of Grom, but the fury of its heroes were arrayed against them.

"Governor Commander Kerr, I did not expect to meet you personally at this meeting.", said the diminutive general curtly. "I expected one of your lackeys like that Zahzon fellow , to come instead."

Lord Kerr sighed, "Sadly, he's gone missing. Without a trace I'm afraid. Let's get down to business Olive. Why is your army outside my fair city ? I did not recall summoning it."

Olive regarded him coolly,"We have verified reports of not one but possibly 4 demon or outsider armies converging on your city. Reports from Fort Maximillian, The Keep of Tornic, the town of Heldamar, and the survivors of Fort Karl confirms the one to the south. My scouts report a large force of Xill, and Acherai in the north. The demonic animals we've been aware of for some time, but we regarded them as just a regular occurrence, however its come to our attention that they're being magically controlled. Finally our scouts ..."

"Spies , you mean.", corrected Kerr.

"Our Scouts...have told us about the demonic baboons underneath your city , which you've claimed had been pacified, the demonic beasts will be rising up soon.", finished Olive , unintimidated by the Royal Adventurer.

"I'm sure the reports that have been given you have been greatly exaggerated. The demons beneath the city will soon be placated. They seek a fugitive, which we are close to apprehending. We will exchange him for continued peace, while we build our forces to rid ourselves of this menace in the future. As for the demons to the south, to my knowledge Captain Calla and Captain Markus have both faced and repelled them earlier this spring. Several failed raids by white furred outsiders does not constitute a demonic incursion. The small band of rift raft that invaded Fort Karl have been put down and dispersed from the reports I've read. I haven't heard about this tribe of Xill, but really? Xill? They are temporal raiders , I think what your scouts spotted was just a temporary base of operations for them. As for the animals, so what? The animals in this area have been cursed for a few years now, but they can't penetrate our walls. Only giant squirrels or penguins could breach our defenses, as you know we are too far south for those creatures. "

Olive smiled and unrolled several scrolls and laid them on the table .She motioned to the Governor to examine them. "You know Kerr, we could go on all day like this. Here's the hard facts. I have people already inside your city. The state of your defenses are excellent, but as you can see from these old battle plans, I've already accounted for them. I know where to attack, and how to bypass your choke points. Not to mention , you have no real defense against my skyships. I'm not asking you for permission to respond to the threats to your city, I'm telling you I'm in charge now."

Kerr chuckled, "Come now. Everyone knows who you are, and everyone knows who I am. You're the high general of the 3rd army, I'm the senior royal Adventurer of the north. Only Sir Eggbert , and the Chancellor outranks me. How many of your troops will obey your orders if you attack a peaceful civilian population under my protection. Even if they did, I would most likely escape , and then bring the full might of Grom on you. The city will burn, but a small price to pay to put you in your place I think. Now , be a good girl, and tell me who summoned you , and who gave you the layout of my defenses. You'll keep your rank, and I'll have fun punishing the traitors amongst my midst. I know you think you're good friends with the current Lord Eggbert, but I talked to him yesterday , and sent him to capture the fore mentioned fugitive. "

Olive sighed like a cat who was toying with her prey,"Its true, there are only two people in Grom that outrank you, but that can change you know. I'm sure you've heard rumors that the Dynast has returned? Oh don't give me that look, you know who that is. Alphonso reincarnated , the demon emperor of Grom reborn. Now if you actually maintained a decent information network, you would know that he's in my pocket right now. I think it would be best for everyone if we integrated his return slowly don't you? However, If push comes to shove, I would gladly coronate him right now. His ability to command the siege golems should be proof enough of his identity. If you prefer , I can bring him to Grom and he can summon the Dreadguard, that should be more proof then anyone is willing to stomach I think?"

Kerr shuddered at the mentioning of the Dreadguard. They were Alphonso's personal guard . They were some sort of demonic cavalry that only responded to the old emperor.

Olive smiled triumphantly, "If that occurs, I'm sure we both know what your fate would be. I heard the Bastille is nice this time of year. "

"I could just kill you now you know.", said Kerr visibly shaking and angry.

Olive savored the moment. Kerr had lost his composure, not only had she already won this contest, but seeing his raw visible anger was just icing on the cake.

"You could try, or I could kill you. Since I have no magic powers to strip away, save a few mundane enchanted weapons, I think it would be a pretty even match. This area is warded from travel magic . So if you killed me or worse yet I evade you , I doubt your bloated true form could make it back to the city before my archers and dragon golems would destroy you. If I killed you however , I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever passes as missile troops under Captain Malik's command. That is...if he fires at all. ", yawned Olive playing up her childlike appearance.

Kerr ran the scenarios through his mind, but was powerless to act. He knew his defeat was inevitable and sought to save both his honor and his hide . "What are your terms ?"

Olive's smile vanished. No need to taunt her fallen opponent. "Martial law will be declared. I will be in charge until this crisis is over. You will keep command of your city guard, and whatever resources you have unless I have need of them. I have a list of units, and assets that you will turn over to me. You will also rescind the warrant to capture the fugitive, a captain Fetch I think. After the crisis, you will keep your title , but your actual position remains to be seen. "

Kerr's shoulder slumped. Going up against the army was one thing, but against the Demon Emperor was another. Despite his scheming , self centered, and manipulative ways, Kerr was a creature of his word. He swore fealty to Alphonso years ago, and would honor his obligations .

"I will make the arrangements for your army to enter the city. ",Kerr relented. He glanced at Olive's war plans and was amazed at how thorough and accurate they were. He noticed the defending force's strengths were only guessed at , but their numbers were corrected in dwarven script on the margins. It showed various defender strategies and various attacking counters. Whoever had made these plans had been very thorough and creative in their ideas.

Olive noticed Kerr's wandering eye, "You like it? A member of my general staff made them half a year ago. He has a pretty good tactical and strategic mind."

Kerr sighed,"I suppose he does. I wish I had him working for me, it would have made things more interesting."

* * *

><p>Olive returned to her main camp , and entered her command tent. A dark dressed dwarf awaited her return. He had a merchant's face, but his manner and gear suggested one more suited for stealth and subterfuge.<p>

"I'm guessing Lord Kerr didn't take it too well ?", asked Hoaglie.

"Not well at all.", chuckled Olive," He knows his place though. I want you to continue to keep an eye out, and tell me if he mobilizes any of his assets."

Hoaglie nodded,"He doesn't have much left. Only Malik is loyal to him, my people work directly under myself, and he will get no help from Lady Nayra. Keeping the troublesome tax collector under control with taunts, and challenges wasn't one of Kerr's better ideas."

"He fears her? I heard she's a tiefling, is there a chance she would betray us and side with the enemy?", inquired Olive.

"She's loyal, but not to him. He would have replaced her along time ago , but she's the only one in the city that can challenge him in power. Well that's not true. Insector could give him a run for his money I think.", explained the dwarf.

Olive looked at Hoaglie puzzled,"Who the hell is Insector? What type of name is that?"

"He's no one important. You know the dwarven rune for crisis is also the dwarven rune for opportunity. Just remember who your friends are after this is all over.", smiled Hoaglie.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that the gardenerscribe was Sir Eggbert all the time. Is he some type of super spy or something? He was operating under our noses . I wonder if Brita knows. I mean my Brita , not you of course.", Surry said while chatting with her faux mother. Earl had recovered from his shock, spoke a bit to Brita then briskly vanished.

"I talked to your Earl privately, I guess he's a little more secretive on your dimension then he is on mine. He thinks your Brita knows hes a royal adventurer but doesn't realize he's the third most powerful man in Grom.", replied the Brita the paladin.

"Third? Behind the Chancellor ...and Lord Kerr?", asked Brita.

"No..not Kerr, please. Behind the Chancellor and Emperor Clovis. Oh wait..did I do that again? Did i reveal something I shouldn't have.", said Brita in surprised.

"Wait...Clovis is really the emperor? I thought you guys called him that on your world because he could command golems. You know, like the legendary King Magnus , he wasn't really a king you know , he just liked to talk big. ", exclaimed Surry . She wondered what other revelations paladin Brita would reveal if prodded correctly.

"Ok, ok. Enough chit chat, and revealing stuff we shouldn't be. With Brita's sword, my healing, and your magic , we should have enough to make another attack on the Temple of the Baboon. We're kind of under staffed, but we'll do what we can.", smirked Fetch. He never saw Surry or Brita talked so openly and lightly before, and he enjoyed their strange bond. Even though he reminded himself, that she wasn't this world's Brita, she talked and acted much in the same manner. He hoped one day that Surry and her real mother could talk the same way.

As the group readied their gear, the revived Sarin knocked on the open door to announce his coming. The half elf was clearly embarrassed about last night, he almost slew the person he was suppose to be guarding. Even though it was Fetch's fault for not telling him that Hush was a tiefling, he felt greatly responsible for the mix up. "Knock knock..its just me..Sarin..don't turn me into stone or a bug or anything ok. A mute dwarf with a note here to see you."

"Pigiron?", asked Fetch. He never talked to Hoaglie's body guard, no one but Tyris did , but the cleric had been to the arena and more specifically Hoaglie's office enough that he recognized the broad warrior dwarf as he entered. From what he could tell, the dwarf was not only mute, but could only communicate in "cat". He wasn't sure how that worked, but he often waved to the stout bodyguard, regardless of response.

The very broad armored dwarf entered the room, and walked to Fetch. He handed the cleric a note, which Fetch promptly read.

"Dear Fetch/Insector

I know the peril the city is in, and I've heard of your failed first expedition. I know its imperative you succeed now where you have failed in the past, and I offer the services of my finest warrior to aid you. Don't bother trying to talk to him, he can understand your words, but has no clue how to communicate back. Just place trust in his sword, and his ability to take a hit.

Hoaglie. "

Fetch looked at the mute warrior. He looked like a typical dwarven adventurer, except significantly broader. The cleric normally wouldn't accept strangers on an expedition, but he had little choice at the moment.

"Welcome aboard, I guess.", Fetch said , while extending his hand.

Pigiron just crouched and sniffed his hand, then ...gave a low rumbling in his stomach as he rubbed his beard on it.

"ERr..EWWW ... I think he's purring , or something. ", replied Surry in disgust. Unlike most other elves she had no problems with dwarves. She spent most of her adult life working with them, and they were the first people who treated her and her brother with any respect. However she drew the line when it came to crazy dwarves acting like cats.

Sarin returned a short while later ,"Errr Your twin is here."

Surry looked up surprised,"Agni? He's here? "

Sarin shook his head,"Err no...her twin ..." He said while pointing to Brita.

The sorceress Brita entered the room and smiled at Surry and Fetch," SYR ! FETCH! ..." then her jaw dropped as she met her otherworldly doppelganger.

Surry face palmed her forehead, "Oh great, I'm sure we're breaking some sort of dimensional law here. Are you two going to explode? maybe start fighting or something now?"

* * *

><p>The imp noted the demonic troop movements, and knew they would strike soon. He would have to be patient if he was going to survive.<p>

Baalphzon waited in the darkness. It came easily to him, but it certainly wasn't natural. The thought of slinking in the darkness was repulsive to him. He was a member of the Dark Eight. Foes trembled at his coming and enemies would lay shattered by his passing. Arch Dukes would curry his favor, and demon lords would send gifts to appease his wrath.

Or at least he thought he was a member of the Dark Eight. It has been so long , since he was a pitfiend, he sometimes questioned his own identity. Sure, other powerful beings have acknowledged him as Baalphzon but maybe it was some sort of joke. Everyone was in on it but him. Maybe he truly was a deluded imp that thought he was a fallen pitfiend.

"No...I am Baalphzon of the Dark Eight. I shall regain my power, and my enemies shall all fall before me!", he growled under his breath. He knew it was all a test. A test to see if he was worthy enough to regain his power. He hooked up with that idiot of a cleric to take him to various places he could not go himself. So far his association with Fetch had bore fruit, he had journeyed to the Library of Boryis, the grove of the Tree of Life, the shrine of Hanali Celanil, even the Temple of the Baboon. Each time he reached a nexus of power, he held out hope there would be a cure for his affliction but each time he failed miserably to secure one. Baalphzon was undaunted though, he would eventually be restored to his full strength.

He entertained thoughts of what he would do to his "companions" when he was freed. He would put Trip into a cuckcoo clock. Henrietta would be eaten as a snack, with the word Gnome branded on her. Surry and Ymir he would place in his harem. Tyris was too dangerous , she would have to be imprisoned or put down. Dietrch and Frank were already dead, so he would animate whats left of their bodies and use them as servants. Of course Fetch would be his jester, he was already an expert at making him laugh. The imp grinned at the thought, but wondered if he was actually capable of doing such acts. Sure , it would be fun, but he had grown accustomed almost friendly to his "companions". He paused and wondered if he could have possibly considered them as friends?

He reflected on the last seven months and shuddered at some of the things he's done. Helped orphans, saved Fetch's marriage, even assisted Surry in setting up her grove. Baalphzon despaired at the very real possibility that he might truly be only a mere imp. He could not imagine a member of the Dark Eight doing such altruistic deeds. He was suppose to be a devil, not only a devil but a pitfiend the most powerful and vilest of the denizens of the hells short of Archdukes, and not only a pitfiend but a member of the ruling council of pitfiends. How could such a being spend his time playing marriage counselor by repairing Fetch and Tyris's relationship ?

Before Baalphzon could reflect on this bizarre idiosyncrasy , he spotted an opportunity. The troops seemed to have stop moving through the portal. Only a light guard remained. "Easy enough to get through", thought the imp,"A pitfiend or an imp can get by these idiots."

* * *

><p>Ymir yawned, "Booorrrrrinnnnggg. " The dwarf thought she could be flirting with rich (and handsome) dwarven nobles in Lower Lueders right now, instead she was marching with a company of her mercenaries through the forest.<p>

She and her soldiers crowded around the large carts as they marched. The decoy ore they used at the Lake Tower, was insufficient to stop planar travel, but these rocks were large enough and of high enough grade to make their purpose functional. The draft horses seemed maddened as they entered the woods, but the sedatives provided to them, seem to keep them in check. Ymir noted that if she had proper dwarven war ponies they would not be thrown into such a panic. The hardy beasts could be buried in a box, and still remain level headed . At least that's what the tales said.

The dwarven mercenary captain was told by Clovis that the rocks not only disrupted planar travel, but he had put enchantments on them to draw forth creatures that were hiding in the Aether. Some sort of magnet , was the analogy he gave. She had known Clovis for over 40 years, and she did not doubt his word. After they returned from the north with their tales of heroism and bags of gold, success was still not assured for either of them. However with his magic and innovations, and her brute strength and muscle , they both helped each others careers to take off. Ymir fondly recalled , breaking up and slapping the hell out of rival merchants who thought that hiring some thugs for intimidation would put the young Clovis in his place. She also recalled the armor and weapons he enchanted for her, and the steady supply of dragon powder she received to put her ahead of her mercenary competition. Even now they were nearing a break through, that would make her a virtual queen amongst dwarves. His version of the great forge was nearly complete. If it worked , her thaig would be the richest and most powerful clan in the north. It would not have the divine powers of a true great forge , but it would be able to process adamant ore. The hardest material known to dwarf. She remembered the tales of the great dwarven heroes in the past. Vorin the Grim and Mountain of the Burning Hall, how they established their own kingdoms and were honored by having them named after them. Vorin Narg, Monty Nargar. Would Ymir Narg be too far off , she thought.

The dwarven warrior maid's day dreaming was interrupted as a strange sucking noise was heard by the lead wagon. Several chitinous 4 armed creatures and what could only be described as a demon chicken appeared out of midair . They crashed into the ground, but appeared disorientated more from the way they appeared then their fall. A moment of hesitation befell her troops, before Ymir yelled, "What are you waiting for? A hug ? Kill them!"

Her troops snapped out of their bewilderment and mercilessly dispatched the creatures. About a dozen more creatures popped and were sucked in by the wagons in the next few minutes and were destroyed quickly as well. The strange creatures stopped appearing after that and Ymir wondered if the "battle " was over? Olive warned her , that she would be up against the Xill,one of the most dangerous and militant creatures to stalk the astral planes. They give even the Githyanki , the masters of sword and magic, and the Neogi, the feared slave taking spiders, hesitation. So far, the Xill's reputation had not impressed the battle hardened dwarf.

Suddenly a shriek came from the woods, as several hundred Xill riding the odd looking demon chickens burst through the woods and charged her troops. Ymir nodded as she surmised the Xill must have noticed their actions and decided to strike back with a large portion if not all their numbers.

The dwarf ducked under the claw of one of the birds, and swept her great axe in a destructive arc . The creature squawked as it was surprised by the power of her blow and fell to its side . flaying its legs. Ymir jumped effortlessly atop the beast , and spied its rider was pinned under the creature's bulk. The xill seemed uninjured by the fall, but the massive chicken's bulk restricted his movements. Ymir felt a presence behind her and swept her axe smoothly backwards , bisecting the Xill rushing behind her. In a fluid motion, she stomped her iron boot into the pinned Xill's head. She didn't need to look at her handiwork , as she felt its skull buckle and split from the force of her impact.

"The handsome young dwarves of Lower Lueders will have to wait, this is way more fun!", she beamed as the battle swirled around her.

* * *

><p>Surry was relieved that not only the two Brita's weren't at each others throats, but they didn't explode when they touched. Fetch was just glad they had a sorceress of the highest caliber at his side. Henrietta was good at her specialties, namely lore and history, but his world's Brita was unparallelled at pure destructive power. He didn't get to speak to her much beyond greetings, since she was caught up with talking to her twin and daughter, but Fetch could tell she had grown in power since the last time they met. Her tattoos seemed to almost move , and her overall presence seemed to dominate the room. Her twin bore herself nobly and confidently , and he had no doubts about her martial skill, but Fetch was sure his Brita could wipe the floor with everyone in this room, including himself, with her magic.<p>

Surry was at first glad that her two mother's weren't at each others throats, but she quickly despaired when they started talking about their wayward daughter, and how it was imperative to find her a suitor right after this quest.

Surry protested that neither of them were married either , but they both replied in unison, "More the reason to find you a husband, we don't want you to make the same mistakes as us."

Despite the comedy of the situation , Fetch knew the seriousness of the matter. He packed the last bit of supplies then waited till night fall. He then lead this new group downwards through the sewer, and noticed that the tribe of Troglodytes had vacated the area. The reason was made plainly clear as a pack of demons attacked them from the darkness. There was about 20 of them, and they were the baboon headed variety . They moved quickly and fought fiercely. Despite their raw power though, they were no match for Fetch and his band . Fetch was more concerned with Surry and Brita, not that they were in danger, but he was worried they might use too much magic in dispatching these minor menaces. He had been adventuring long enough to know to conserve his powers for the more powerful foes later. His fears were unfounded however, as his group quickly beat down the hybrid creatures quickly and efficiently. He was most impressed with Pigiron. He hadn't expect much from the mute dwarf, but his skill with the sword was as good as Dietrch's.

When the group descended past the fey levels they were greeted with a curious sight. The floors of the baboon levels seemed to have collapsed or even shifted around itself. Fetch noticed several landmarks he remembered from his last 2 trips, but the entire area had changed. It seemed to change into a large arena , mimicking the great coliseum in the city above.

He noticed the portal he escaped through , and a small army of demons awaiting him. A familiar baboon headed demon with a flaming whip and a lightning blade pointed and laughed at Fetch. A feral ogre woman , and a mummy adorned with gold flanked the creature. A beautiful tall woman , with pale skin and a shock of blood red hair seemed to hover above the forces, clearly leading them with her overwhelming presence.

"Mistress Cerasum, you are right! The fool has returned. Let us finish this !", barked the Baboon headed balor.

"It took you long enough, let's end this now before I lay waste to your city, country, and world.", smiled the woman known as not only Cerasum but the Avatar of Myleka.

* * *

><p>General Olive saw Ymir's forces were engaged with the Xill. She waited till the enemy was fully locked with the dwarves before signalling her skyships to engage the enemy. The xill were feared raiders, but the general knew their reputation was due solely by their ability to shift through dimensions. Take away that advantage and their tactics were as easily pierced as a goblin's plans.<p>

The bulk of her army was still in reserve outside the city , she knew that the demonic creatures were her greatest concern. She told Kerr to ready barracks for her forces but she had no intention of entering the city. The last thing she wanted was a chaotic city melee like in McDunnalds. She rather faced her foe on the open field. The reports claim , giant wolves, baboons, even penguins were hiding in the woods. She hoped to engage them soon, she would need her army ready and free from distractions when the demons finally arrive. Especially the demons to the south. Her diviners told her they were elements of the army of the pharaoh Dow Mow. If that was true, his army alone was a great enough threat to all of Grom, if they had a chance to join with these other forces...victory would be nigh impossible.

A flash of fire and smoke appeared by the general, and a handsome young man appeared and bowed before the general. He wasn't wearing a standard liaison officer's uniform, but did bear Kerr's seal.

"An army of fiendish animals, led by penguins ...and a squirrel, have broke cover and approach the city from the north.", Yasmina reported to the general.

Olive was ready for penguins, wolves, baboons or whatever else foes the enemy sent, but had not counted on a squirrel to appear. "How big is it?" . It was a rhetorical question, all squirrels were monstrous in size.

"Too big, several penguins have been spotted riding it.", Yasmina grimly shook her head.

Olive had fought in the Great War, fought the first demon horde, the armies of Yeenoghu and the DarkRiver horde...but for the first time in a long time she felt a shiver of fear . She remembered her expedition to the Frozen Wolf Glacier, there she was cursed into her current diminutive body and there she witnessed the Great Squirrel stuffed a war mammoth in each one of its fuzzy cheeks. She thought she had things planned, but this was definitely unaccounted for.

Her best course of action was to pull back, sacrifice the troops she committed, and most likely sacrifice the city. It would be a dark day , but at least the bulk of her army would survive. She weighed how many innocents would be lost if she retreated, compared to the chaos and destruction that would ensue if her army was destroyed .

The demons hadn't even showed yet, and her plans were unraveling before her. If Kerr survived, the entire fiasco would be blamed on her. Her reputation as a general would be ruined regardless of whatever decision she made. She surprised herself by considering what her more famous comrade, Monte Nabisco would do in this situation.

She hated the man, she knew that his entire reputation was a sham, but a few lucky victories and his penchant for stealing the glory from others made him a legendary almost godlike hero in the eyes of the army and the citizens of Grom. There was one thing she respected about him though, that was his ability to meet a challenge regardless of odds. Olive was taught not to unnecessarily risk her troops , better to withdraw and fight another day. However, would there be another day to fight after this? If the demons won now they would mercilessly harass her army as they withdrew , the entire north would fall and they would use this area as a staging ground to attack Grom City.

It went against every instinct of Olive. She was taught to never fight battles which victory wasn't assured or was decidedly in her favor. Historians and arm chair generals always talked about the fog of war, and the chaos of battle, but it was just a series of calculated risks to Olive. Even during the battle between the Great Host and the Gnoll horde , Olive was certain of victory before the first arrow was fired. However today was different, the odds were definitely stacked against her, but she knew she wouldn't have another chance..

"Orders general?", asked Kube, her fiendish servant.

"Order the Siege golems to engage. Prepare the first to third battalions to support them. We might stand a chance, if we hit them hard now. ", Olive said with hope in her voice, but defeat in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Cerasum laughed as Fetch and his companions readied to battle her army. She wished to fully rebuild her strength, but events outside the city had forced her hand. She expected the cleric to be cowering in the city somewhere, and despite her words, did not expect him to challenge her army again so soon. It was only in the hundreds, the cleric and his companions slew a great many of them the last time they fought, but a demons hordes strength was measured by quality not quantity. Baboonlor and most of his mariliths , glabrezu and nalfeshnee minons were still alive. She half expected the cleric to flee and her demons to hunt them down in the upper levels of the temple, but she was delighted when they marched into the arena to face them.<p>

She regarded her victims and the ways she would dispatch them. Fetch he would torture some more, she didn't know how he escaped the last time but he will not be allowed another opportunity. The Treekeeper was more ugly then she anticipated, she could however prove useful to her schemes after she broke her mind of course. The dwarf lacked appearance and spirit, like so many of his race. He would simply be food for his hordes. The sorceress and the paladin however...she tingled at the thought of draining the twin beauties vitality from them. Perhaps they would be her slaves after their forms were twisted and wretched , or perhaps she would devour them like so many previous sacrifices.

She decided to begin the battle by taunting her adversary. She pointed to the sword at her side, "I wield the sword Galatea. The demon scourge. If you could not defeat me with a knight wielding this legendary demon slaying sword, how could you beat me now?"

Fetch flinched at the mention of the word "knight". "Poor Frank" , he thought. He knew the body was gone by now, even if he had the diamonds to bring him back, would there even be enough of him to resurrect? A silent vow of vengeance passed through his lips, the debt Cerasum owed him was growing bigger and bigger.

"I will never serve you, Avatar of Corruption. I rather be melted down then allow you to wield me!", exclaimed Galatea defiantly.

"Ahh the sword speaks at last. Do not worry, I have no doubts you will resist my grasp. However, I'm not like your weak willed wielders of the past. You will not be able to impose your will on mine. I will drench you in the blood of an innocent maiden everyday , preferably an elven one if I can find enough of them, till your spirit is crushed. If somehow you hold out, then I will grind your blade away on the grindstones of the abyss till you are nothing but a hilt, and use you to pleasure myself every night.", laughed the foul goddess.

Fetch shivered at the thought of the noble Galatea , reduced to a deranged goddess's sex toy. It was just another reason he had to win this battle. Prophecy or not, he must win. Trying wasn't good enough, more then ever he craved victory.

A tap on Cerasum's shoulder surprised the avatar. She turned around at the unexpected tap, and a mailed fist slammed into her face. She stumbled back and realized that the sword was no longer in her possession. Her vision blurred briefly from the force of the blow, but her eyes focused on two northern warriors floating down towards her in strange glowing spectral armor.

"HEY! Sewer Skank ! I'm talking to you! No one makes dirty innuendo about Galatea but ME! ", shouted Frank. Dietrch readied his weapon behind him, knowing they were surrounded by foes.

"You..you were killed ! Devoured! I saw it with my own eyes.", stammered the confused Avatar.

"Well you know my order's motto ...", winked Frank.

"We never stop!", Galatea finished in an almost tearful joyous voice.

* * *

><p>The odd looking succubus , and her two short elven slaves journeyed deeper into the palace. Despite her hands being covered in blood and gore , none of the guards seemed to be troubled by it. Infact the "acessory" seemed to complement rather then distract from her disguise.<p>

"What are we looking for exactly?", whispered one of the elves in a mechanical voice.

"I dunno, a way out, our friends..", replied the other elf.

"Typical Henrietta plan, she has no plan. Why do you think she follows Surry and Fetch so readily.", replied the Succubus.

The second elf glared at the succubus, but had no retort. She would show them all, once she figured this out and saved the day.

The trio finally came upon a gem encrusted door. It was locked , and the elves could not budge it. The succubus looked to one of the elves, and the elf nodded in acknowledgement. The bat winged demoness took a step back and slammed her shoulder into the door, cracking and smashing it in one fluid motion. The first elf, drew a pair of dragon golems and awaited hostiles but none came.

They entered a room with a large silk bed, covered with pillows of various colors. Gauzy sheets hung loosely from the roof and gave the room an almost harem like quality. The trio however was horrified as several drained men and women lied scattered around the room. Their bodies twisted and their faces frozen in masks of fright.

"Do we...know any of them?", asked the second elf afraid to examine the bodies. The succubus and the first elf had no qualms about the corpses and proceeded to examine the victims.

"No", the first elf said mechanically, with a sigh of relief.

"Look", pointed the succubus, as she retrieved a large chalice, filled with a strange liquid. It appeared to be molten gold, but moved like water, and gave off no heat.

The second elf uttered some arcane words , and fell back suddenly rubbing her eyes. It took her almost a minute to recover, but she smiled," Its magical alright. Very magical. "

The succubus, nodded and poured the liquid into a previously unaccounted for flask. She placed the flask oddly into her body , out of sight of everyone.

The three rifled through the room, but discovered nothing else useful.

"I'm guessing this is someone's bedroom. Someone really important. Maybe that red headed vampire we fought?", guessed the second elf.

"Negative.", replied the mechanical sounding elf," No bite marks on these corpse's necks, also no coffin here. Trust me , I fought vampires, and that woman we fought was not a vampire. Something similar perhaps, but not the undead. "

"I'm curious to hear your thoughts on what she is...", purred a strange voice above them.

The group looked and saw a large armored 6 armed elven woman with a serpent torso hanging from the roof.

"That is...if there's anything left of you .", the demon formerly known as Talia said as she drew 6 deadly blades.

* * *

><p>Ymir brought her axe crashing down on the last demonic chicken's head. The creature squawked and clucked as it sprayed dark mist around it. The dwarf ignored the stench , and hacked away once more into the wound she already made. It collapsed from the second blow, twitching its legs harmlessly as it died.<p>

The dark mist proved to be a problem, it drove many of her soldiers mad . Fortunately their attackers did little to take advantage of the situation. Some of the dwarven soldiers attacked their allies in their crazed state, but most attacked whoever was attacking them. Luckily for the Armsmen it was the Xill and their mounts. The dwarves were use to fighting beside berzerkers and knew the proper protocols when dealing with out of control warriors. Stand back, and let their fury subside.

Ymir surveyed the battlefield , she only led what appeared to be a company for this trap, and the enemy looked like they outnumbered her almost 2 to one when they first attacked. Their advantage was short lived however, as hidden dwarven troops in the carts sprung to their defense, while Grommish skyships completed the trap.

The enemy gave a good accounting for themselves though, but equal odds, dwarven steel and superior tactics , almost always spelled victory for the Armsmen. As the last Xill was slain , a cheer rose from her troops . Ymir was happy, not only was this a start of a good campaign, but she was paid in advance as well. Things were looking up.

Her opinion changed rapidly however, as deadly tuxedoed reapers burst through the woods.

"Penguins!", cried the confused soldiers.

The monsters initial onslaught killed a score of her soldiers before they were properly formed into a battle line. The monstrous animals kept pouring out of the woods , seemingly endless in number. Hundreds, thousands...maybe tens of thousands were attacking. They ranged from baboons, wolves, bears, to penguins.

"Form Dwarven square !", shouted Ymir. Her crack troops expertly reformed into their carefully drilled defensive formations. The crazed beasts flung themselves at the shield walls , but were pushed back time and time again. The Armsmen dragoneers and crossbowmen focused their fire on the larger deadlier penguins, while the Grommish skyships dropped rocks , and flaming munitions onto the animals rear ranks, breaking and scattering the beasts.

It was a fierce battle , but Ymir knew her troops would not be beaten by a bunch of dumb critters, fiendish or not.

All that changed when an impossibly large and dark shadow seemed to leap from the woods, and landed atop a skyship. Several red and blue magical shields became briefly visible around the vessel as the creature crashed and disrupted them. Men panicked and jumped off the oddly shaped shark hulled vessel as the monstrous creature stuffed sailors rapidly into its ever expanding cheeks. It gave a roar as the vessel lost control and spiraled into the ground. The creature nimbly jumped off it with an unnatural agility, despite its size, crushing its own allies in the process.

Ymir had witnessed Dalton the dragon destroying a skyship in McDunnalds, and thought that was the most awesome sight she had ever witnessed. This creature however , was a construct straight from her deepest nightmare, and was easily 10x more frightening then the draconic mage. The battle field was silent for a moment , man , dwarf , and beast all seemed paralyzed by this living juggernaut of destruction. It was impossibly huge, covered in blood drenched fur, had a large bushy tail, and 2 dark souless orbs for eyes. Finally the creature gave a deafing roar, that panicked even the most seasoned warrior.

"SQUIRREL!", cried several soldiers as they threw down their weapons and fell to their knees cowering in fear.

* * *

><p>Tyris took a step back and was impressed by the odd shaped mobile. Even with the artifact blade, Dragon's Flame, she had been unable to rend the prison . The imprisoned goddesses despaired, and asked her once again to dispatch them mercifully. She had resisted the plead to slay them , but almost gave in when the elf pleaded with her once again.<p>

"Please...you must kill us. Mylena has trapped us , some for months, some for years, others for centuries.", the elven goddess said pointing at the Ethengarian Diety specifically.

"We are powerless inside our prisons, only fuel for her infernal machine. She drains our power and beauty and uses it to brew her elixir. With it she grows ever more powerful . If you slay us, our spirits would be weaken , but at least they would be freed .", the aspect of Hanali Celanil explained.

Tyris shook her head at the request, and decided on another approach. She drew two mundane looking pins from her bound pony tail. She then began to furiously pick the locks that caged them. Even though she was a bard, she was first and foremost a rogue. She prided herself on being able to open any mechanical device. Tyris was stymied at first, but she persistently worked on the locks till the goddesses were released in short order. Each goddess seemed to calmly fade when released. Except the Ethengar goddess, she seemed to form herself into a cloud and race out. Tyris assumed since she was here the longest she had lost the most of her powers. She knew she was offered their power in exchange for their deaths but was glad she had turned down the offer. Suddenly she stopped. A subtle surge of strength and energy flowed through her. She was horrified. The goddesses she released had some how imparted a part of their will on her. For innumerable years, she had shied away from gaining more power, but here she was gathering more power then she ever thought possible.

Would she keep her mind and her humanity after this? She smashed the golden cup and the dias, the golden liquid spilled onto the floor and quickly evaporated into ethereal mists. She was shocked as the mists seemed to flow into her , imbuing her limbs with even more power. She swung at the infernal mobile, and was surprised that the seemingly indestructible machine was destroyed easily with the swing of her blade.

For a brief second she panicked. She had become what she dreaded the most. She consider slaying herself as an option to avoid that nightmarish course. She considered ending her own life now with Dragon's blade, and was shocked that her inner voice agreed with her. "This is not what we want. We do not want to become a harbinger of entropy. How could we face Fetch and our daughters?".

In a final fit of fury , she released some of her power through Dragon's flame, and the remains of the machine and the grisly trophies on the walls erupted in fire. She let the flames surround her, but then noticed that her power was slowly waning.

"Of course, the machine's gift is not permanent, else Myleka would not need to constantly drain these goddesses. ", she laughed at herself. She had almost ended her own life based on incorrect information.

"A Fetch moment", remarked her other self.

She couldn't help but laugh at her own joke.

* * *

><p>Despite being surrounded by demons and demigods, Frank and Dietrch attacked their foes, with a fury previously unknown to them.<p>

Frank punched a shaggy boar demon, stunning it ,while Galatea swiftly hopped into his hands. The knight spun in a fluid motion and chopped the surprised creature's head off in one blow.

"Wait a minute, I thought I wasn't worthy to wield you?", asked the knight, passing the bastard sword to his other hand, while forming a spectral shield with his now empty hand.

"One of my stipulations is I will not be wielded by anyone who relies on other magic items, I can sense you have none at the moment.", replied the sword curtly.

"What about the part about being noble and pure of heart?", smiled Frank as he blocked Baboonlor's flaming whip with his new spectral shield.

"We'll work on that part later.", said Galatea coyly.

Frank was about to reply when a sword of lightning slashed with unstoppable power and speed at his neck.

"Not again ...", was all the knight could say before it severed his head neatly.

"FOOL! BABOONLOR IS MORE THEN A MATCH FOR YOU!", screamed the Balor lord as the knights head rolled to the ground.

"Frank! ", cried Galatea as her rescuer was once again slain.

"BABOONLOR IS MYLKEA'S GREATEST SERVANT. NONE CAN WITHSTAND HIS...ERRRK!", the hybrid balor lord stopped as a small whip like tail wrapped around his neck. It shouldn't have affected him, but it was made of cold iron and enchanted with holy magics.

"Oh shut up, how can anyone take you seriously with such a stupid name ...", whispered a voice in his ear. "C'mon Baboonlor? Baboon Balor..put together...that's as bad as owlbear, or Zomanpion. Your an upper echelon demon for Asmodeus's sake, try to have a little imagination."

Baboonlor gripped his whip tightly into his fist, and smashed its pommel into the imp tormenting him. The blow connected firmly , but the imp simply coughed, "You have to do better then that, tough guy. I'm not sure if I'm an imp or pitfiend trapped in an imp's body, but I sure as hell won't be dislodged that easily."

"Frank !", cried Galatea, "How cruel the fates are, when after I finally find a knight I can trust to wield me, he's instantly slain. Is there no mercy from the gods? ...".

"That almost sounded like a sob", replied the headless Frank. The knight scooped up his head and placed it on his body. "I was hoping for ..a "Please don't die Frank...I love you", but I'll settle for that lament.", joked the battered but now whole knight.

"How?...what happened?...what?", gasped a confused Galatea.

"Well...I'm not really alive right now, so decapitations don't really hurt that much. I'll explain later, lets just say it involved a 300 lb hunk of boar love machine, a lonely valkyrie, a malfunctioning divine viewing room, and balls of steels.", declared the warrior once again wading into battle.

* * *

><p>Fetch wasn't sure what was happening, but one moment he was being insulted by the Avatar of Myleka, the next moment Frank and Dietrch appeared and a mass melee ensued. His friends had the element of surprised but were quickly surrounded. Fetch was not about to let the initiative escape his grasp though.<p>

The Britas and Pigiron drew their swords and descended on the demonic flank. Fetch expected his Brita to use a spell or something, and assumed she coordinated with her daughter a plan of attack. Fetch heard the three talk earlier, but was more focused on navigating through the sewers and down the upper fey levels of the complex to notice what they were scheming.

He entered the battle by calling forth a holy word, but something dispelled it. He called forth a barrier of blades but something dispelled that as well.

"Holy word, blade barrier...nice try", replied Cerasum with a giggle . Despite Franks initial attack, the beautiful red headed avatar was clearly pleased with herself.

Surry uttered some spells as well but cursed as nothing happened as well." Extended haste, black tentacles, maximize fireballs...boring.", yawned Cerasum. "Cat's grace? , you can have that one."

"She's identifying then dispelling our useful spells , she's some sort of counter spell specialist.", replied Surry as she drew her bow. She fired an arrow at the avatar, but she simply held out a hand and stopped it.

Fetch noticed the battle was turning against them. The Britas and Pigiron's initial charged had been blunted, while it appeared Frank was slain once again. Dietrch was holding his own, but he doubt even his fey skin would save him for long. As Frank's assailant towered over his decapitated victim, a small but familiar form attacked the much larger demon , and gripped him by the neck.

Fetch saw Baalphzon take terrible blows as he was taunting his victim with his sharp tongue. The cleric knew it would not last, the imp had a portion of Fetch's vitality, but even the cleric knew that he could not withstand a continued barrage of blows like the one the baboon balor was inflicting.

Fetch smiled as he considered the imps bravery. When he made the pact with him , he always suspected he would be betrayed eventually by him. Visions of the imp cackling holding his soul while flying back to the nine hells haunted his nightmares. However , during the last half year he found the creature not only helpful but indispensable. Besides his helpful advice , and deeds, he was the one that convinced him to adopt which ended up saving his relationship with Tyris. That alone should have convinced Fetch of his loyalty. In a sense the imp had saved his soul instead of stealing it. Attacking a baboon balor , was selflessness he would never have suspected when he first met the creature.

"OOFFF...that's all well and good, but I won't be able to hold this creature forever...OFFFF", thought Baalphzon as another fist hit him.

Fetch saw the feral ogress break from the pack and leap on Dietrch's back. He turned and saw Surry had gone missing once again. Things were going badly indeed. He had one more ace up his sleeve however.

"A counter spell of some sort? Please...that's my department. You can cast your stupid spell. Sorry to disappoint you, but my forces don't rely on enchantments , its pointless to have them up while I'm throwing area dispels around the battlefield.", laughed the Avatar of Myleka.

Suddenly the ground shook and the battlefield seemed to momentarily stand still. A huge fiery muscular creature appeared, balanced on Baboonlor's head. The balor lord was monetarily surprised, before the creature's massive cold iron tail shredded his head from his neck. It exploded in the enemy's center with a massive explosion. Frank and Dietrch were both thrown off their feet in the blast as well as hundreds of confused and bewildered demons. The massive pitfiend picked up Baboonlor's charred severed head and stared at it .

"If you ever managed to reform, please pick a better name.", he laughed as he threw the skull at the feral ogress. It struck the creature squarely, and the skull shattered like a grenade in a shower of bone fragments. The feral ogre seemed to evade the blast, but the skulls impact sent it tumbling. It fell from sight and vanished into the darkness.

The pitfiend stared at its restored body, and gave a withering glare at Fetch. The battle began again around him, but he seemed oblivious to the conflict. "How? Why? ", were his only words.

Fetch smirked, "Well I discovered a way to break your curse awhile ago, but wasn't sure when to use it. It seems I'm better at hiding my thoughts then you realize."

A range of emotions passed through the restored Baalphzon's face. Anger, surprise, then amusement. "Why does it not surprise me.", the ptifiend said as he calmly grasped a huge pincer armed demon that tried to attack him from behind. He hefted it up like a toy, and brought it crashing down on his knee. The force of the impact shattered its spine as it flayed helplessly .

* * *

><p>Surry walked up to the mummy and nodded her head at it.<p>

"Your companions fight well...", it hissed . It had not participated in the battle so far. It seemed more amused by the quality of the combatants then the actual battle itself. " I see two epic level combatants, several greater petitioners , a dwarven warrior and paladin of moderate skill ...oh look...a pitfiend lord, maybe a member of the dark eight. I suppose I should enter the fray, else my mistress will become terribly mad at me." He said with what passed for a smile .

"Cut the crap Dow Mow. You and your forces are more powerful then the aspect of Arcturus, the Xill army, even the Avatar of Myleka combined. You're just fooling around, watching us mortals battle for your amusement.", replied the half elf in disgust.

The mummy pantomimed an exaggerated display of shock, before grinning at the wizardess." How very astute. My reputation proceeded me , even millennia after my "death". Its true though, I plan to serve Myleka as my powers increase. I'll let her do the heavy lifting so to speak, and claim the prize when most of the work is done. "

Surry gave the creature an appreciative clap, "Well played, but you are the pharaoh Dow Mow. What else can one expect from your fearsome reputation."

The creature attempted a chuckle, but it sounded more like dry hacking. "You flatter me, its refreshing to find someone so insightful in this barbaric and chaotic time. I assume you want a position in my new regime? Consort maybe? I'll need a few of those I suppose . Mainly for appearances though."

Surry put her finger to her chin, "I was thinking General, or Chief Astrologer, but I'm not here to flatter you I'm here to warn you."

The mummy appeared curious as he listened to the half elf,"Warn me? Even the pitfiend over there can not hurt me. What could I possibly be worried about?"

Surry shook her head, "As we speak , a band of adventurer's lead by my imbecile brother is making their way to your pyramid. I'm sure they have no idea what they're doing , but there is a good chance they might break stuff. You know how adventurer's are. They like to steal and break whatever they can't rob. It would be a shame, if they broke a container containing...lets say someone's magical organs...in their path of destruction."

The mummy's piercing eyes stared at Surry and knew there was truth in her story. Most greater undead have their powers sealed in a specific object. A lich had its phylactery, a vampire had its coffin, and a greater mummy had its magical organ jar. To lose it would greatly affect his power. He paused but continued the cordial conversation, hoping to glean more information ,"An interesting story , but what would make me believe such a tale."

Surry smiled, she knew he already believed her , "Well for starters, I keep tabs on my brother. You know ... crystal ball palantir like thingy..I even have a viewing pool at my grove like Galadriel does... and the last I checked on them, they had recovered the Book of Keys, and they are headed for hmm, I'm not sure if the names are the same, but its a place next to a lava lake, by a sheer cliff, with a high pass. Its about 2/3 up the mountain in deep chamber. Your pyramid is in the center, unassailable, unless they have the Book of Keys I believe. "

The mummy lost its composure , "How do you know this! Why are you telling me this!"

Surry shrugged, "Hey I'm just letting me future pharaoh know . Don't worry its just my brother, he's an idiot trust me. He's son of the idiot Warmaster there, daughter of big breasted Brita over there, the one with the nasty dragon tats, and grandson of the insane Sir Hildraxel the guy who slew the the avatar of Yeenoghu. I'm sure with crazy relatives like that, he's bound to fall flat on his face."

The mummy glared at her with malevolent eyes,"I will not fall prey to such simple tricks. I shall kill you now , to maintain my illusion of subservience to my mistress."

Surry smiled "First off, you will try to kill me...I have no doubt you're more powerful then me, but can you defeat me before my companions come to my aid . Secondly, have you checked out the battle recently? Your friends aren't doing too good, you might have no one to show off to soon. Now run along like a good mummy . We're in the Temple of the Baboon, you should know you can't teleport or communicate with your followers without the baboon seal. We can throw down now, or you can haul your bandaged ass out of the temple and try to stop my brother."

The mummy's hands gripped tightly together. He could tell the half elf was not 100% certain of her facts, but she did speak the truth. Her words carried enough of a threat , that he faded from view instead of attacking. Surry half expected an attack , but in a moment he was gone. The half elf quickly rushed back to Fetch's side. The cleric's spells were still being dispelled by the Avatar of Myleka.

"Where were you? I thought Pixietrampler made off with you again?",joked Fetch at the half elf's expense even as he strained to cast a spell .

Tears flowed from Surry's eyes ,"We have to finish this fast...I might have saved us all, but doomed Agni in the process.", replied the wizard, knowing full well the consequences of her actions.


	51. Chapter 51

"HUSH! SHAR! Goofy looking fiendish little girl! ", Sarin yelled.

The half elf paladin scanned the empty room in vain.

"Where are you?", shouted Sarin in a bored tone, "This game is ...stupppiiidddd.."

The large half elf regretted agreeing to serve under this "Fetch" person, but his mother Sasca insisted he offered his services to him. When he first arrived at the manor, he was impressed with the wealth and size of it, but it went down hill from there. First he was assigned to guard his "lord's" daughter from demons. Later he was turned to stone when he attempted to kill a demon . Then he found out the daughter was a demon. Now this Fetch character had left to muck around in some sewers, while he had to play demon babysitter. It was not what he had envision his great quest to be. He was a paladin for Linel's sake. Why was he guarding this strange bat winged, horned critter ? He should be killing them.

Sarin looked around the room, and saw no one was in it. He was sure Hush ran into this room to hide, but saw no sign of her. Perhaps she was using illusions ? There was no telling what demons could do.

"Not in here!", yelled Sarin at no one in particular, "I bet she's in the kitchen! "

Sarin smiled at his cleverness as he proceeded to the food preparation area.

"I wonder if Hush is in the pantry?", Sarin said . The hungry half elf started to enjoy this game. "Awww, she isn't. Guess I'll make a sandwich or two while I'm here. Searching is hungry work."

The large paladin happily made two 18 inch Caribou and lemming sausage sandwiches, topped with crab sauce and kelp leaves. Each of these monstrous snacks weighed close to two pounds a piece. Regardless of what he thought of his "lord", he had to admit he kept a full larder.

As Sarin hungrily ate the first sandwich , Hush appeared at the door with a book in hand.

"You didn't try very hard to find me. I was in the room father made me reading poems while waiting for you . ", she said in a disappointed voice. The paladin shrugged , he wanted to say something but his mouth was stuffed with the over sized sandwich. As a true gentleman he offered her the other sandwich.

Hush nodded then pointed at the snack,"It's too big, cut me a smaller piece please."

Sarin rolled his eyes, and took a dagger and began cutting the second sandwich in half, the demonic girl shook her head, and pointed to one of the corners of the sandwich. She wanted a mere 1/8 of the snack.

Sarin swallowed and wiped his chin, "That's it? You're gonna waste away!"

Hush shook her head,"My sister says if I eat too much , I'll become a half elf . "

Sarin took offense at that statement. "What did she mean by that? Was she implying that half elves are fat or something? ". Before Hush could reply the large paladin pointed at the other 7/8 of her sandwich,"Are you gonna eat that?"

Hush shrugged, "I dunno. She's a half elf too, but kind of skinny. ", the tiefling pointed to her small twisted horns adorning her head,"She's my step sister."

Sarin vacuumed his own meal, then took Hush's left overs. "Its rude to call people fat. Us half elves can't help being big boned. It's our metabolism. For example, I ate a whole apple pie the other day , and it went directly to my waist. Its useless for us to diet as well. I tried eating only vegetables and drinking beer, I even cut my meals to only 4 a day, but that didn't seem to help. I'm not sure if your sister is a real half elf or not, I'm betting she favors her elven heritage. Most likely she has very little human blood in her." , explained the paladin while patting his belly.

Hush shook her head, "She said she grew up poor in a poor village. She struggled with her brother for years, but there's a happy ending ! Now she's a princess!"

"Hey , was that the chick that turned me stone?", asked Sarin. He recalled a plain looking anemic looking half elf in silver armor right before he was transformed.

Hush shrugged, before she could reply the paladin suddenly stood up , he motioned Hush to be silent and still. The half elf then sniffed the air cautiously.

"Demons?", whispered Hush in a scared voice.

Sarin smiled, "Better! I think I smell strudel!"

* * *

><p>Clovis's unit received the order from Olive.<p>

"Engage ...squirrel... with ...golems.", a lieutenant told him, while translating the signal flags. Despite being in the army for 6 months, the artificer still didn't know too much about coded messages or military protocol. He busied himself mainly with the restoration and improvement of the siege golems, and courting all the local noblewomen. He thought the military was suppose to be a dreary repetitive profession, but it was pretty lax so far. He was pampered in almost every way. From food, accommodations , even entertainment. Besides his work with the golems, he was given very few duties. He was even allowed to leave the compound anytime he wanted, as long as his scribe accompanied him. His situation allowed him to maintain tabs with Ymir on their forge project. It was almost finished and he was eager to fire up his creation when it was complete.

The other enginseers in his unit weren't given the same treatment, they seem to have actual "work" and "duties" to attend to. Clovis only assumed the army wanted to keep him happy because of his special gift. No one else could command the ancient golems like he could. He could even transfer control of them if he wanted. Despite his skill, he still wondered about his special treatment. They could have just paid him as a contractor to do the work. That might have been better for him, as it would allow him to keep tabs on his businesses empire. Not that he worried much about it. His simulacrum always did a splendid job in maintaining its operation .

Everyone seemed to understand this bizarre arrangement , except Clovis. A junior officer once protested Clovis's treatment, but his scribe talked to him in private. No one else questioned his perks afterwards.

Clovis thought to himself he needed this jaunt in the military. His life was getting dull, and this seemed to open a new chapter in his life. He especially liked the prestige it bestowed to him. Colonel Clovis, Defender of Grom , he would imagine people shouting.

"Colonel Clovis...Colonel Clovis!", barked the lieutenant at the daydreaming engineer." The orders to engage?"

Clovis was brought back to the reality of the situation. His scribe nodded at him and motioned to the furred monstrosity on the wreckage of a skyship.

Clovis cleared his voice, and took a deep breath.

"SIEGE GOLEMS! ", he cried. The massive constructs turned their heads , a screeching sound of grinding metal and grinding stone echoed through the battle field , each of the monolithic constructs gazed at him with ancient souless eyes. "DESTROY THAT SQUIRREL!", Colonel Clovis commanded.

* * *

><p>Zyleraxus grappled the much larger demon . He twisted its feathery arm, and pulled its neck back into a painful arch. Despite his unassuming size, he still possessed much of his draconic strength. The demon thrashed at his grip but could not shake him.<p>

The dragon and the princess had explored much of the strange cavern, but had not found anything useful. They were about to retire back to their makeshift camp , when a dozen demons had attacked them. They attempted to ambush the pair, but the dragon's senses were too keen. The fiendish band soon found themselves on the receiving end of a vicious beating.

Ulla stabbed her blade skillfully through the belly of the creature held by Zyleraxus with expert precision. Zyle hated the barbarian princess, but he greatly respected her skill with the sword. If her thrust had been any deeper , it would have stabbed him as well.

Ulla twisted her weapon into the dieing demon's belly, and with a swift motion she withdrew the blade. The speed of her swing flicked the blood off her blade. With a single motion she sheathed the sword, before the creature even realized it was dead.

Zyleraxus released the dead creature and readied himself for another opponent.

"This is boring Kyle ...", pouted Ulla. "I want to sit down and rest...my feet hurt."

The abyssal dragon tuned out her whining as he spied two tall rubbery misshapen demons rushing them. He smiled as they approached and side stepped the lead attacker. He threw a forearm at it and it flew painfully into a wall while the other evaded his reach and rushed the princess.

Ulla threw a bored punch and it connected directly into the charging creature's face. The force of the blow did not even budge the princess, the demon however collapsed in a pile before the bored arena champion.

"They know we're here. We should move.", snarled Zyleraxus .

"...but...my feeeeet. ", whined Ulla.

Before he could give a smarmy reply, Ulla's eyes suddenly flared in a bright light. The barbarian princess appeared to be in some sort of trance. The shape changed dragon had seen the princess do some strange things in the past, but this was new. Ulla stood straight and turned towards a dark corridor and started walking towards it. Zyleraxus corrected himself , she was stalking down the corridor not walking.

"Where are you going? What about your feet? The camps the other way. ", commented the dragon but Ulla did not reply as she wandered off .

"Good riddance.", smirked Zyle as the princess walked beyond his sight, but he realized in vain that he felt compelled to follow her.

* * *

><p>Brita timed the swings of the wagon sized snake demoness. She concentrated on the rhythm of her enemies blows, weaving and dodging its strikes. The 6 armed demoness roared as its strikes slowly pinned the knight and brought a gleaming scimitar onto her foe. Brita swiftly blocked its blow with Windsplitter and the force of the two blades rang through the room , drowning out the chaotic melee around them.<p>

The demoness smiled as its height and superior strength gave it the advantage over the paladin. It pressed downwards on her foe, venomous bile and drool dripping out of its jaws and hissing as it struck Brita's armor. Suddenly ,Brita forced back the larger blade momentarily , and took several step backs. The creature's momentum carried its blade and it struck the ground. Brita retracted her blade with wind like speed and stabbed the larger demons shoulder. The paladin blew a strand of dark hair from her face and twisted her blade into her foe.

The demoness grunted in pain, but an unexpected weight smashed into her back. The creature gasped as it saw a blade similar to the one that pierced her shoulder erupt from its chest. The creature screamed in frustration, but the paladin impaling her shoulder sent a surge of holy might into the pinned creature's shoulder. The demoness struggled, but her fury was contained by the two identical blades. It's tail lashed and thrashed the surrounding area, trying to dislodge her attackers. It swatted several smaller demons, but failed in its task. As it died, it eyes focused on her twin attackers. Two nearly identical knights, whose beauty were worthy of Myleka's blessings ,withdrew their blades and stood side by side. Although they looked similar , there were some distinct differences. One was blonde and wore light mail. Her hair and armor seemed immaculate . The other had dark disheveled hair, was covered in tattoos , and seemed to struggle with her breath. The demoness burned the image into her mind, silently vowing revenge, before the dark hair knight brought her blade into the dieing demons head.

"I had that handled.", panted the dark hair Brita.

"I know. I mean no offense if I interfered. I just saw an easy opening.", smiled the blond Brita.

Dark hair Brita nodded, she fully understood her counterpart's intentions. A baboon headed toad demon saw the conversing pair and rushed them , hoping to catch them off guard. Despite the fatigue from the long battle, Dark haired Brita instinctively blocked the blow from the thick set demon. In an instant, Blond Brita responded by swinging her sword in a wide arc , slicing the ribs and lungs of the fat creature, along with several smaller demons in the process. Dark hair Brita gaped at the ease her twin dispatched the creatures.

"You are more skilled then Surry gave you credit for.", Dark hair Brita said to her light haired twin. She surveyed the battlefield and noticed more demons pouring into the huge room. "Is it time to unleash your power?"

Blond Brita shook her head and motioned to the hovering Red headed priestess ,"Not yet, our primary foe will counter it. ", she then paused and smiled. " I'm surprised Surry gives me any credit at all...I admit I'm a bit jealous of the bond you two have formed."

The demons around the twin women were wary after seeing the pile of dead demons piling at their feet. The two paladin sorceresses sensed they were surrounded and fell back to back. Embolden by the hesitation of the two, the demons surged forward in a chaotic rush.

"Duck.", said Blond Brita as she raised her sword. Dark hair Brita instantly obeyed as Windsplitter shone brightly and whirled in a bright arc, seemingly on its own. The sword cleaved a path of carnage around the two women, severing limbs, slicing hides, and spilling guts. The other Brita seized the opportunity and struck the reeling demons like a lioness pouncing on her attackers . The remaining demons quickly fell back from their "prey". The demons retreated but the paladin's did not pursue.

"Surry , respects you more then you realize. She ... has trouble ..revealing her feelings.", said Dark haired Brita continuing their conversation. Before Blond Brita could reply she took the opportunity to cast a healing spell. She was surprised when no effect was produced, she wondered if it was the temple draining her magic, but she quickly realized the source.

"Cure light wounds. Child's play.", said the gauzy dressed red headed priestess as she canceled the healing spell with a wave. "You'll have to do better then that, my little dimensional traveler. Yes, I know who you are, and how you are a more militant version of our own Mistress of the Lion Blade. ", she gloated. She then turned to dark haired Brita , " I bet you're surprised to see me here. ", she purred.

Blond Brita nodded at dark hair Brita, and the winded paladin sorceress stood defiantly against the priestess. " The Counterspell specialist, we met when I was still with the Knights of Winter. Cerasum the fallen , how can I forget. We encountered you in the obsidian ruins , the enclave of the those that failed to claim Rawk's mantle. We fought to a stalemate the last time we crossed swords . "

Cerasum laughed, "No, my dear girl. I had your band beat handily, only your father's interference saved your pretty hide. Unfortunately for you, I do not see Sir Hildraxel here this time. The rabble you've assembled looks impressive, but will fall all the same to my might. Even your mongrel twin is more bark then bite. My sources tell me she is more paladin then sorceress. An easily handled opponent. "

Dark hair Brita switched from divine to arcane magic, and uttered a simple spell. Cerasum laughed as she easily dispelled the magic. "Magic missile? Really? You seek to drain my magic with your lower spells. HA HA HA...silly half elf...my magic is unlimited. Slay them my minions."

The demons held at bay , hesitated but only for a moment. The threat of the paladin's blades paled before their mistress's punishments. A chorus of bestial voices roared, as the creatures once again charged the two Britas.

The two paladin's looked at each other and they both whispered the same word, "Patience."

* * *

><p>A net of sticky webs blanketed Ymir and her personal guard. A pack of black and white reapers descended on the mercenaries. The penguins formed a vicious feeding ring and their fearsome beaks descended on their entangled prey. The other Armsmen fell back from the nightmarish scene panicked by the realization that their leader had become bird feed to the hellish monsters. The penguin pack began waddling after their disheartened foe.<p>

A shrill squawk broke the retreat, as a mighty penguin collapsed unexpectedly in pain. A dwarf armored in black and silver stood menacingly over her dead prey. Her great axe was wedged deep into the penguins skull, but the dwarf coolly drew 2 war axes to replace it. " Hey ! You overdressed flightless pigeons, don't turn you dare turn your back on me! " , she roared at the penguins.

The largest penguin stopped and seemed astonished that someone had escaped their web. It spat a green bale of poison at the dwarf, splattering and coating the mercenary. Although it spoiled the meat of its prey, the pack leader had felled polar bears, dragons, and demon walruses with such an attack in the past . It flapped its shorts wings in victory .

The dwarf simply smiled and licked her poison covered face. The retreating dwarves stopped and saw their leader had not fallen from the penguin's fury. As one, their courage was bolstered and they gave a mighty warcry as they charged their former pursuers. "You guys don't meet many dwarves up north , do you?" , she said. She then joined her comrades and gave a dwarven battle shout and charged their now flanked foes.

* * *

><p>The Fell Aspect of Arcturus stopped and caught her breath in the dark tunnel. The Feral Ogress flexed her dark claws and growled in anger. She suspected the battle was still in the balance, but the sight of the pitfiend defeating Baboonlor shook her confidence in achieving victory. She knew the Avatar of Myleka was nigh invulnerable but also knew that she wasn't. She was furious that Cerasum had not committed to the battle yet, and had let her allies fall before the Chosen One's allies. She would not be sacrificed as a pawn .<p>

The sound of heavy boots pursuing her gave the Ogress pause. The creature considered to continue running but instead crouched and merged with the darkness. Despite fleeing from the battle, she was still the Aspect of Fury and Beasts.

* * *

><p>Dietrch stumbled through the tunnel after his foe. Even though he seemed to have been reformed by some divine force, he still moved and felt like a very mortal knight . He did not regret following Frank blindly through the Divine Viewing Room, but he wished he inquired more about the outcome. This whole experience came as a surprise to Dietrch. He fully expected to arise in Arcturus's lair, to be a bowman in her hunt. However he guessed his close association with Fetch, or the fact that Arcturus's power seemed to be waning on this world caused him to go to Rawk's hall in the afterlife.<p>

Regardless of his final destination in death, he still considered Arcturus his goddess. The creature that commanded the beasts, and laid him low before , he had instantly recognized. It was some sort of warped, perverted aspect of his goddess. He wasn't a priest but guessed it was siphoning the true goddess's power. An abomination that he instantly recognized needed to be destroyed.

The knight saw the beast had fled when the annoying imp somehow transformed into the pit lord. Dietrch broke off from the main melee and pursued his sworn enemy in the confusion. He was not the most clever knight, and had not even considered his actions as abandoning his friends. He just knew that that his enemy must not escape.

Dietrch's pursuit slowed , his unnatural fey blood sensed his foe was near. He could also hear a pair of footsteps making their way towards him. He readied his blade, but a powerful slash from behind broke his stance.

Even though his skin was resistant to most blows except those made from weapons of cold iron, Dietrch felt his armor shred from the claws that struck him from behind. He whirled with the ease of a seasoned veteran and found himself face to face with the dreadful ogress. Its jaws stretched impossibly wide as it tried to bite the knight. Dietrch slammed his shield into its maw and blocked the blow, while countering with a thrust at its outstretched claws.

The knight blocked and riposted perfectly, but the aspect's raw might and power threw him back. To Dietrch's credit, he stumbled backwards but managed to maintain his balance. The creature howled and charged, but Dietrch sprang first. He sidestepped the attack and brought his spectral blade into the creature's side. Before he could judge if the blow drew blood, he instinctively punched with his shield and both blows threw the monster off balance. The ogress crashed into the ground, but rolled back onto its feet before Dietrch could finish it off.

Blood dripped from its side, and the creature howled again , more from frustration then pain. It began to charge the knight again, but was unexpectedly enveloped in a cone of abyssal fire.

Dietrch hopped back, but he was well out of the blast's flames. His eyes took a moment to adjust and he saw a bald headed warrior in red scale armor and a tall warrior princess with glowing eyes behind the burning ogress.

"Careful, I sense great power from this beast", cautioned the bald warrior to the princess.

"Die abomination!", said the woman in a strange echoing voice as she rushed it with a rose colored great sword. She streaked towards the ogress with impossible speed and impaled it through the chest. The ogress's face contorted into a mask of rage, and raked the princess with her claw. The princess's power seemed to pale before that of the ogress's and a portion of her vitality seemed to have been drained from her as well. The monster swatted the weaker aspect away , causing her to release her blade as she slammed into the wall.

"Ulla?", asked Dietrch as he somehow recognized the strange echoing voice.

"Power...you have my power...when I kill you, I will be stronger then Myleka .", hissed the monster as it stood over the stunned princess, with the sword still sticking through her.

The Ogress wounds seem to rapidly close around the blade, as her already fearsome size and visage grew larger and more horrifying. Waves of power seemed to emanate from the monster, knocking Dietrch to the ground. The bald man struggled against the new assault and managed to rush the monster . The creature seemed to flow past his attack with alarming alacrity and snapped her jaws into its arms. The man grunted and smashed a fist into his attacker, but the ogress yanked her jaw and tore his arm off in a bloody fountain.

The man cried in pain and fell to the ground as shock from the wound overcame him, black blood dripping from the severed appendage. Its formed began to change into that of a dark red dragon missing a limb.

"Ptuiii..", spat the foul Aspect. "Tainted flesh...foul." It turned its attention from the fallen dragon towards the stunned princess. "You however...I shall enjoy devouring."

* * *

><p>Fetch slammed his hammer onto the head of the rushing monstrous baboon headed demon with 4 arms. 2 of its arms ended with large pincers, the other pair had strange short human like hands. The cleric wondered why such a large beast would have such small hands, but his attention was refocused as the dazed creature swept its pincers at him.<p>

Fetch easily evaded the two large claws, and almost chuckled as the smaller arms flailed hopelessly at him from a safe distance. Fetch wondered if they were meant for spell casting , and threw his hammer at one of the smaller hands, crushing the appendage with a crash of stone. The hammer bounced to the ground, but the cleric quickly snapped it up.

"I miss the Fist of Rawk.", he muttered as he lamented about his trusty magical weapon. Fetch had exhausted a good many of his spells earlier trying to over come Cerasum's dispelling powers but the priestess effortlessly stopped them. Even casting simultaneously with Surry didn't seem to help , as the enchantress was able to stop both easily. The priestesses had taunted them and proclaimed that her magic was endless, and Fetch was beginning to believe her. He knew very well that his supply of magic was not.

The huge pincer armed demon had recovered from the earlier blow to the head, and approached his foe more cautiously. It jabbed with his long pincers at the cleric , hoping to wear his opponent down. It waited for him to throw his hammer again, it plotted to block the blow, and rush the cleric while he was temporarily disarmed.

Fetch blocked the pincer with the shield , and was frustrated by the longer reach of his foe. He tried a quick prayer, but it was again countered by the priestess.

"Holy word? Again? Don't you learn", laughed the red headed beauty.

Fetch knew that in melee he was stalemated temporarily with the cunning monster before him. Without his magic he would be hard pressed to put it down. He considered his options . He could throw his hammer again , but doubt he could achieve any success while his opponent was so close and unstunned. He could charge the beast, but most likely suffer a brutal counter attack. Normally he didn't care, confident that his healing magic would restore him. However with Cerasum in the area he knew he could not rely on that.

After a few tense seconds, Fetch decided he was tired of waiting and charged the beast. He expected the pincers to strike him on his unshielded side, but the creature shuddered and collapsed headless to the ground instead.

Frank stood and twirled the silvery Galatea effortlessly to mock his fallen opponent. He seemed to be hovering slightly off the ground. Fetch smiled at his friend, but noticed the Crab Knight did not even seem aware of him. Frank examined the gleaming blade , seemingly fascinated by its familiar grace and power. "Oh Fetch, didn't see you there. Did I steal your kill? I wasn't paying attention, I was just admiring Galatea here. I didn't realize she was so deadly and beautiful , or I would have ditched my gear ages ago."

The sword remained silent, but glowed brighter with his attentions. Fetch took the opportunity and surveyed the battle field. Surry had returned and muttered something about Agni being in trouble. She told Fetch to conserve their magic for now, and rained arrows down on their foes from a perch. Surry always complained about her wasted youth as a ranger, but her skill with the bow seemed to be paying off right now. Dietrch and Pigiron were missing or slain, which didn't surprise Fetch that much. Not that they were poor warriors, but the fact of the overwhelming amount of foes that they initially faced. Baalphzon tried to confront Cerasum directly but a literal horde of demons intercepted him. The priestess laughed as her minions engaged in a deadly struggle with the overpowering pitfiend. The two Britas were fighting side by side. Fetch could hear them attempt a few minor spells, but they seemed to be conserving their magic. Although the two were very similar , Surry mentioned that the Brita from the alternate world was more paladin then sorceress. Despite their differences in combat style they seemed to share a close rapport with each other on the battlefield.

The second wave of demons seemed to have exhausted themselves and for awhile Fetch thought the tide of battle was turning. Without further reinforcements, the demons numbers seemed to rapidly shrink. Surry leaped off her perch and sprinted towards Fetch. "We have to take down Cerasum, together , before more demons arrive."

Her fingers crackled with power, and Fetch understood her meaning. Frank nodded as well and spun towards the seemingly bored floating priestess.

* * *

><p>"How are you still alive? I thought Mistress Surry destroyed you?", stammered the second small elf as she dropped her concentration on the illusion. The image of the two small elves and the succubus vanished like mist, as they reverted to the forms of Trip, Henrietta , and Vanna.<p>

"Oh the witch did indeed vanquished me, but a greater demon like myself can not be so easily defeated. I reformed in my new mistress's realm, slightly reduced in power, but I have more then enough to handle you. ", hissed the demon as it pounced on the gnome.

Trip rolled to the side and fired both dragon golems at Talia, the elven demon above them. He was not like Fetch, he wasn't going to talk with his opponent till his joints rusted. He would let his weapons do the talking for him. Not that he didn't value the cleric's diplomatic skills, it was just that talking was not one of the warforge's strengths. Shooting demons , now that was something he could do.

The snake woman shrieked a surprisingly feminine scream , as the dragon golems tore into its flesh. It normally enjoyed an aura of invincibility, but Trip was well prepared to fight demons . The warforge had loaded his weapons with cold iron and had them blessed and enchanted before the expedition. The wounds caused the creature to lose its balance and it shrieked again as it fell heavily to the floor , dropping and scattering its blades . The elven demon was momentarily stunned , and struggled to gain its balance.

Vanna lifted her leg and protracted her adamant foot spikes. Before their opponent could slither away, she stomped the spike deep into her tail. The demon gasped in pain as it realized it was caught .

Trip recalled the last time they faced Talia, she used her power inefficiently. It had demonic and druidic magic at its finger tips, but utilized them poorly in a tense combat situation. Trip hoped that this creature would respond the same way again .

Henrietta fired several bolts of magic at the demon, but was disappointed as the energy dissipated on an invisible shield.

The demon fought through the pain and the swords it had dropped seemed to magically fly to her hands. Trip batted one away to prevent its return, but it just spun away to a different direction before returning to the demon's hand. The creature gave a strange gurgled hiss, as it slashed repeatedly into the golem. The swords were masterfully crafted and gave a magical glow, but they simply clanged and bounced off Vanna's steel skin. Despite its fortified armor, the golem's skin was deeply marred and scratch from the flurry of blows. Vanna counter attacked by swinging a heavy blow at the demon, but it swayed away from her punch with supernatural agility, despite the fact its tail was pinned. Before the creature could counter attack, Trip jumped and balanced himself on her shoulders.

"Whoa...", the halfing said as it balanced precariously atop the demon with his wooden and iron feet. He was surprised he pulled it off, this was a maneuver normally performed by Tyris not himself he thought. The demoness swatted him, but he flipped away. Before he withdrew he fired his crossbow into the creature's back. The bolt struck and a pulse of holy energy rippled through the room. The creature's formerly elven voice distorted into a hoarse demonic roar. Everyone in the room was surprised as the creature dropped its weapon and began squirming and writhing like a wounded snake.

Vanna twisted her embedded boot securing her lock on the tail and smashed her fist into the confused demon's pretty face. Black blood and ichor sprayed from the creature's mouth. It responded feebly by clawing the golem but its attacks seemed weak and futile. Trip drew his long daggers and waded into the chaotic melee. He was more proficient with missile weapons, but was deftly skilled with blades as well. He was quietly proud that no one had ever bested him in melee combat except the goddess of Entropy herself. He was beaten once by Lord Branndr in a practice duel, but the warforge did not commit himself fully to that fight. This however was different. He was just not fighting for his life, he was fighting for the life of his friends as well.

As blades slashed and pierced into her back, while steel fists pounded her face and stomach, the demon knew she was in grave danger. A real demon would have lashed out more ferociously, but despite her deadly new form, Talia was not a real warrior . She was still a manipulative cult priestess at heart. It was bad enough she had underestimated these three, but now faced the real prospect of death. That was unacceptable, she had just gained this new found demonic power, and would not have it snatched away before she could master it . She once again summoned a blade to her hand, and slashed downwards.

Vanna saw the blow, but estimated that it's course would not be sufficient to strike her . She ignored it and continued to press her attack. The sword came down and severed the demon's own tail with a mighty blow. The suddenly freed creature sprang forward . Trip did not expect that tactic from the demon, and was knocked to the side from the hurtling beast. Talia hissed at the group , as more ichor flowed out of her self inflicted wound. The beast glared at the group, as Henrietta weaved a defensive spell during the short combat lull. Trip and Vanna readied dagger and fist , awaiting the beast's next attack.

Surprisingly the creature twirled and slithered out of the room as quickly as it had appeared. Trip attempted to race after it, but it had vanished from the corridor they had entered, leaving nothing but a trail of slime and blood.

"She's going to bring more, we should leave.", Trip said with a curious facial expression that could best be described as a frown.

Before the trio could retreat, a loud gong rumbled through the mansion. Too late the three realized.

* * *

><p>The great furred beast clawed and bit at the swarm of golems. It was like a great bear surrounded by a pack of wolves. The monster pounced on the golem resembling the elf hero Barktoe and knocked the iron Goliath flat on its back. Its mighty jaws clamped down onto the constructs head , and it arced its head back. The deafening sound of screeching metal , vibrated down the spine of everyone for miles. With a victorious chitter, the mighty squirrel tore the metal head off the golem's body. Unexpectedly the creature threw the giant metal head into the air and jumped into the air, ignoring the blows of the shrinking pack of golems around it. The squirrel playfully gobbled the head as it reached its zenith and smashed into the ground with earthquake like force.<p>

Earl watched the battle impassively, but he was awestruck. As a royal adventurer he thought he had seen everything, but he had never seen a battle such as this. He had seen the siege golems in battle before, but they were fighting gnolls or hobgoblins, this was different. This was a battle that would unnerve even the gods, he thought.

The assassin was given orders earlier to slay his old friend Fetch and had almost carried them out. He was under the impression that the cleric's death would restore some sort of stability to the region. At the last moment he changed his mind, and decided to spare his comrade. Partially because of respect for the cleric, and partially because he knew that would end his relationship with Brita. He never considered that the cleric's life would actually be important in the larger scheme. As he witnessed the titanic struggle before him, he realized they were going to need all the help they could get.

"The golems are getting mauled. We have to get closer and infuse them.", said Clovis more annoyed then concerned. The colonel didn't normally use technical jargon, but the scribe knew he meant he needed to work his artificer magic to either repair or enchant the golems to increase their fighting strength.

Earl shook his head at his charge. For the last half year he had been Clovis's secret bodyguard, and he was still surprised at the naivety of the future emperor. He found the merchant turned Colonel, absent minded, arrogant and foolish. He would have killed him long ago, but he also knew that he had the blood of Alphonso flowing through him. The feared Demon King of Grom. He could make a political claim to the throne as well as a military one. He had the unique ability to control the ancient golems that the previous demon emperor created, and Earl suspected he also had the ability to construct new ones.

Despite his scribes protest ,Clovis climbed atop a man sized bronze disc. The disc floated upwards and reached the head area of the golem with the visage of the mighty Sir Polly. One of the first projects Clovis had worked on was converting this particular golems head into a command room. The other enginseers protested and thought it was sacrilege, but Earl allowed his work to continue . He was curious about the skill of the possible heir to the Empire.

Clovis stepped into the modified head, and was surprised that Earl had somehow beat him into the room. He waved his scribe aside and quickly got to work.

"You're not seriously considering entering the fray are you? We aren't northern knights, or orc berzerkers you know. We are Grommers, more specifically we are part of the support arm of the Third Army. The enginseers. We fight smart, we don't sacrifice ourselves carelessly. We should fall back. ", warned the disguised assassin.

Clovis laughed,"You know...with an attitude like that , you'll never be anything but a scribe."

Earl smiled, and suppressed a glare ." There are rules of engagement in the enginseering corp. Grom values magical artificers too much to risk on the front lines." . It was partially true, in most instances enginseers were kept in the back, however if Earl was with anyone but the future Emperor he would have gladly sacrificed him to tip the balance of the battle.

Clovis ignored the warning and commanded the golem to advance into battle. "Before I became this corpulent Grommish success story you see before you , I was a reasonably successful adventurer. ", he said feigning pride ." One of the things I learned from that time of my life was, if you attack you might win or you might lose, die even. If you retreat, you might live, but you definitely won't win."

Earl considered his statement as the golem marched forwards ,"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." , he finally said at last.

Clovis shrugged with a smile, "Well ...no one said adventurers were smart. ...Full speed ahead!"

Earl weighed his options. He could incapacitate him, and take him to the capital. If Olive lost however , things would be grim up north. If these demons could command the Great Squirrel, who knows what type of havoc they could wreck on Grom. Earl relented to the eager Clovis. If he was going to follow this "Emperor", he might as well see first hand what he's capable of .

"Full speed ahead.", Earl echoed Clovis's statement.

* * *

><p>As the Feral Aspect of Arcturus began gloating over her fallen foes, something heavy and swift burst through the darkness towards her. At first she thought it was akin to a cat, but before her senses could pin point this new attacker it struck her like a thunderbolt.<p>

The feral ogress saw stars as a heavy steel wall slammed into her. The creature's visioned blurred briefly as a wall of muscle and iron interposed himself between her prey. The attacking dwarf wrinkled its nose and the few hairs on his head seemed to stand up.

Despite the dwarf not speaking , the ogress was the mistress of beasts and was curious that it could understand this strange warrior.

"Hisssss...bad ogre bad...no hurt furry queen...", was the best the ogress could understand from his actions. She ignored the oddly delivered threat and brought herself to her full height, towering over her new foe.

Pigiron took a defensive stance, wielding a golden bastard sword in one hand , and a heavy tower shield in the other. The ogresses speed and power easily overpowered him though. Its dark claws shredded its shield and armor in one blow. The dwarf ignored the blow and stepped into her attack , and slashed his attacker with his blade. The monster took advantage of her height by bringing her bony knee into the dwarf's face, a sickening crunch sound rewarded the ogresses. Pigiron staggered but did not fall. He pressed his attack by slamming his shield into the rose colored sword that was still protruding from her chest. The blow brought a roar of pain from the monster, but it did not relent in its attack. It lunged with its feral jaws and tore the dwarf's throat out with a single savage sweep.

The dwarf fell to his knees, but still continued to scramble towards his attacker. The ogresses raised her claw foot , partially to avoid the dieing dwarf, partially to ready to finish off her foe.

The monster paused as she heard stirring and sensed movement behind her. "DIE!", an unexpected voice said behind it. The creature tried to leap away, but found her leg grasped by the dieing dwarf. She kicked him away but it was too late, Dietrch's blade pierced her back. It found an opening in her hide near where Ulla pierced her skin. The wounded monster twisted, and lashed wildly with her limbs, sending the dwarf and knight flying like rag dolls .

The black ogresses panted as she stood victorious over her foes. It tried to roar in victory but the wounds it sustained was too much. Both the blades impaling her were slowly dissolving, but it was still too weak to extract them. It began to crawl away, to regenerate in safety to fight another day.

"We're not done here.", said a disheveled but still beautiful princess. Besides being her lackey , Zyle was also her porter and carried her vast arsenal of weapons. She mostly picked the weapons she used based on aesthetics , but she felt a burning almost inferno like desire for the most lethal weapon possible at that moment. Ulla limped towards the prone form of Zyleraxus and a black and silver blade seemed to jump into her hand. She stared at the blade and wondered why she hadn't notice it before. The sword seemed to morph into her hands, into a huge fearsome great axe. Its power seemed to overpower everything in the room.

Zyleraxus was barely conscious and stared at the axe. Before Ulla grasped the axe, his draconic senses detected a powerful presence entering the room. It was very similar to Ulla and the Ogress's auras but seemed more ancient and drained at the same time. To him , it seemed almost like a freed prisoner. He naturally expected it to be hostile, but instead it seemed to flow directly towards him. Or more specifically to the weapons he carried.

"The axe of Arcturus...", the ogresses gasped as it sensed its doom.

Ulla hefted the newly empowered axe and swung it like a meteor onto the crawling ogre. The weapon seemed to drain the monster of its vitality , not only snapping its back, but withering its flesh as well. The creature gasped silently as its life was drained from it and it fell into a pile of ancient ones and dust.

The trance the barbarian princess was under faded completely at her foe's death. Ulla looked at the axe in blank surprise and then at the dust of her opponent, "I'm glad one of us knows what this is."

* * *

><p>Trip listened to the heavy footsteps pouding in the mansion. He knew the enemy was closing in , and their options were limited. They knew how to get in, but weren't sure the best way to escape.<p>

"I'll hold them off, you two resume your disguise in the confusion and get away. By the time they realize the deception, you'll be long gone.", declared Trip as he was reloading his dragon golems.

Henrietta shook her head, " Their patrols were light when we entered, they will be more alert now. There are many demon's that can see through my magic, we were lucky that they were lax in their duty. Attempting to sneak out now will be suicide.

"What do you suggest?", Trip replied with a hint of apprehension in his voice. He wasn't worried about himself, he had stared death in the eye many times over in the Great War. Henrietta and Vanna on the other hand, he was concerned for.

Henrietta eyes were downcast, "Before we entered the sewer, I wasn't sure if the circlets, or the shrine would get us in. I was a bit annoyed that I wasn't able to get us in the last time with dragon powder, so I prepared several larger and more powerful charges..."

Trip stared at her and he recalled the power of the previous explosions. "You want to detonate the dragon powder ...". Surmised the warforged but he was unable to finish the thought.

"With us in it...", finished the gnome.

"No..that's unacceptable. ", protested Vanna." I will distract them, Trip will guide you out. He has a better chance to escape with you then I do. He's built to be stealthy, I'm built to stand out."

Henrietta sighed," I'm the only one capable of triggering the dragon powder...and I don't want to be prey ..I do not want to be a prisoner for these demons..."

Trip nodded, he saw the drained faces of the slaves, and the desiccated corpses. Dieing was one thing, dieing by the hands of Myleka was another. The atrocities that Trip witnessed in the great war were burned into his memory, he knew that there were much worse fates then death.

"There must be another way.", Vanna said shaking her head. Her clenched fists made a piercing sound as the metal of her fingers twisted into each other.

"Its fine Vanna... I always wanted to be heroine , a swashbuckling wizardress like in the old tales but I'm not a mistress of spells like Surry, an adventurer like Trip, or a war machine like yourself. I'm just a simple alchemist. No one forced me to come down here but myself. I thought it would be simple. Like the stories of Sampson and his band of followers. They followed the great hero and they were elevated to great heights by leaching off his power. Such was not the case for me however. ", said Henrietta in a reflective tone. " It doesn't matter now though. If I can't live like a hero , I can die like one. I think I have enough powder here to level this mansion. Maybe enough to collapse this entire cavern. It's underground, it's already suffered an earthquake and it didn't look that sturdy to begin with. The air is pretty stuffy here, so the energy of the blast won't be dissipated that easily. "

Trip readied his weapons as the sound of a horde of demons approached. He spotted a bloated elf/toad demon , and fired both golems into the surprised monster. The creature was shocked at the wounds the warfogre had inflicted and charged Trip. Despite its girth it closed the distance quickly but was suddenly stopped when a metal fist slammed into its head when it reached the doorway. The creature thrashed on the ground , but it was stilled when a massive iron boot stomped its wart covered head into a green paste .

Trip nodded at Vanna as he reloaded his dragon golems again. There will be more demons in the next wave. They won't be so easily stopped. He looked and saw Henrietta drilling a hole into the stone floor, and planting her charge carefully inside it. The warforge saw she had prepared 2 charges already. The explosion will end it quick for all of them.

"Take your time, we'll hold them off as long as it takes. I'll show them what it means to fight halflings.", Trip said confidently with a swashbuckler's flair.

Henrietta stopped and began to giggle, then laugh. "Will you cut it out with your halfling bit already. You're a construct built by halflings, not a real hafling. Just because you have bare feet doesn't make you some sort of metal hobbit."

Trip smiled,"Well, as long as you stop trying to convince people that you're an elf. ", he paused and made a familiar grinding noise," Just because you have pointy ears doesn't make you some sort of midget elf."

Henrietta laughed louder at the warforge's jest. "Agreed ", she finally manage to answer as she composed herself and continued her work.

The demons were close. Trip had no special paladin or cleric senses, but could feel the overwhelming aura of evil approaching . He readied himself for the next attack.

"Trip? I'm glad I met you. This is the end for us, there's no denying it. I hope..I hope you come back in your next life as a halfling.", said Henrietta finishing the last charge.

Trip nodded, " I hope in the next life you are reincarnated as an elf. You would make a good elf."

Vanna laughed at the pair, "Just blow us up already. Yeesh."

* * *

><p>Cerasum sighed, most of her minions were gone. The army of demons she had hastily gathered were destroyed by her nemesis. Baboonlor was unexpectedly slain by the pitfiend, the pharaoh Dow Mow had disappeared, and the fell aspect of Arcturus had fled and died. Cerasum could feel her underling's presence being snuffed out. Her enemies closed in on her, but she still regarded them as nuisances. Her power was being drained but she conveniently had much more at her disposal. The drained essences of avatars and aspects of captured deities were literally at her fingertips.<p>

The beautiful priestess turned in mid air to face the cleric. "Good help is so hard to find these days. I see you've assembled a higher quality of fodder then last time. Did you tell them what happened to the last group you brought to face me?"

Fetch ignored her taunt,"Give up now, and we'll be nice. Seal you in a dimension for eternity or something."

Surry turned to Fetch and knew he wasn't joking. From his tone, the cleric sounded serious . The half elf guessed this was his plan to circumvent the prophecy, if he could not slay this monster, he could at least seal it away . If not forever, then for a very long time. She knew that such a thing was in the realms of possibility but didn't realize the cleric's skill in the crafting of dimensions was so masterful. She chuckled that Fetch had trouble assembling his Hush's bed and needed Trip to do it, but could create planar prisons on a whim.

" ...no..", teased the avatar of Myleka," Don't you know the prophecy , you are suppose to be the instrument of my destruction not my jailor. Unless of course you're not the chosen one."

"I don't believe in that crap. You gods can yap all you want and show me all the threads of destiny you can dig up , but the idea that my future is planned is pure garbage. My hammer meeting your face is the only thing I see in the future.", answered Fetch stoically. He didn't fully believe his defiant words, but he felt that was the way it should be. A man should not go through life with his path already plotted, it just wasn't right. He should have some choice to affect his final outcome.

Cerasum smiled, "I'm surprised you feel that way. I know you've seen the threads of destiny and for some reason haven't been driven mad by the sight . Suffice to say, to mortals , even though most of your fates are predestined you can't comprehend the course of it. I'll let you in on a secret, most gods can't even comprehend it. You may or may not be the "chosen one" but I won't risk it if you are. Did you know I've seen you coming for awhile, I even sent a white dragon to kill you when you were a child , but obviously he failed. The damned mists and this dimensions latent magic resistance has made tracking you hard, but like the fates foretold, here you are. Besides Rawk, I don't know who your patron is , because someone has been manipulating events for you to here here right now . But enough of the metaphysical conjecture, this is the end for you. I don't know how you survived the obstacles thrown your way, but the closer we draw to your destiny the more I realize you are not my doom. You may appear to be, but you have not fulfilled all the "flags" to be the one that will destroy me."

Baalphzon yawned, "Wow, this bitch just won't shut up.". The massive pitfiend pounced like a cat at the floating Avatar, but the slight woman calmly avoided his attack, and slapped him effortlessly. The simple attack seemed like a common blow , akin to what courtesans would give each other in a royal court, but the slap was deceptively strong. The pitfiend spun out of control and smashed into the floor. Before he could recover, Cerasum plummeted onto his back, bending his frame into an unnatural angle. A sickening crack was heard, and the pitfiend briefly thrashed around before falling deathly still.

Surry and Fetch both uttered spells at that point, hoping the melee would distract their foe.

"Prismatic spray, finger of death.", yawned the priestess as she calmly dispelled their magic, even with her hands preoccupied. " Haven't you two learned yet."

Frank, and both the Britas rushed the priestess but she seemed to dissolve before them and reappeared back in the air above them.

" That's enough you flying long legged bitch. Two can do that !", shouted Frank as his spectral form ran upwards into the air. The knight gave a swift slash , it was not a lethal blow, but was meant to injure and hopefully slow his prey. Cerasum seemed to take his attack more seriously then the others, and actively evaded his attack. Galatea came within an inch of the Avatar , but the swift priestess spun quickly away. A cluster of meteors appeared before her and they shot towards the knight, striking him multiple times . The spheres exploded in a shower of pyrotechnics and a lesser warrior would have been blown to pieces, but Frank shouldered the blow and retreated from the Avatar.

"Howling chain, animate objects? magic missile, magic missile? please...", said Cerasum contemptuously to the two Britas as she danced in the air before them calmly disrupting their two waves of spells. " I'm surprised. I would have thought you would flee for your lives right now. I'm in a playful mood, I would probably only make an effort to catch one or two of you to torture and drain. There would be a good chance a few of you could live to fight another day and entertain me in the future.", she scoffed confidently.

Surry was getting visibly frustrated and fired some arrows which Cerasum easily dodged. To show her power, she even caught one in mid air and examined it, before tossing it behind her.

"Maybe you don't want to run? Maybe you secretly desire to be my slaves? As you can see, my old minions have left or have been dispatched. There are employment opportunities in my network. This offer is open to all of you, except the chosen one of course. ", laughed the Goddess.

A marilith demon with a very familiar face , a chopped tail and several deep wounds burst into the battleground. It lowered its head fearful as it spoke its practiced speech. "Goddess! Your sanctum has been invaded...they've stolen your elixir...your realm...is in ruins...your prisoners have been freed... ." It cowered before her mistress seemingly unaware of the hordes of dead demons laying around her.

Cerasum seemed to be taken back for a second but then shrugged, "It doesn't matter, I have more then enough power to handle these fools. It will just take some time to rebuild. I haven't even used the cordial that I carry with me. " She floated to pat the demonesses head, but instead twisted it off with a flick of her finger. "Do you see what I have to work with?"

Fetch waved his allies back, and stalked forwards towards the Avatar. The cleric stood defiantly and placed his weapon back into his belt and called out to his foe. , " If you want me so bad, I'm right here. Stop with the games already. Finish it ! If you can... I survived your dragon, and whatever else you tossed at me through these years. It must tear at you that I'm still alive. Despite your best efforts you haven't gotten the job done. You are as incompetent as your servants. Well, here's your chance to make things right. Just finish it already."

Cerasum had not expected such an action from the cleric. It had always been hard to predict the man's actions with magic. He seemed to have some sort of resistance to divination spells. However, she was very confident in her ability to read people and sensed mainly desperation from him. The Avatar floated downward to taunt her defeated foe one more time. She was sure this mortal would not be able to use a spell or defeat her with weapons . She sensed the battle would soon be over and she was going to make the most of it.

"I see you've finally come to your senses. I'll tell you what I'll spare...", the Avatar paused mid sentence as a burning blade had pierced her back. She screamed an inhuman cry of pain as the blade burned and sapped even her immortal strength . She swiveled unnaturally and caught her attacker's head in her deceptively small hands. She grasped the woman's red hair and slammed it into the ground. The stone floor splitting as the head made a sickening cracking sound as it slammed into the floor.

"Tyris! ", shouted Surry as she released ensorcelled arrows at the wounded goddess. Cerasum attempted to evade , but she found her movement suddenly hindered. Fetch had grappled her torso in the confusion, and was bringing her down. The goddess managed to deflect the magical shafts with a wave of her hand, but she felt a killing force directed at her neck. Cerasum pivoted again, despite the added weight, and bent her neck at an unnatural almost broken angle. Galatea swept past her , slicing her deeply into her cheek, but the goddess returned the attack with a pulverizing blow to Frank's chest. Frank spun and hit the ground as his spectral armor shattered from the force of the strike.

The goddess kicked Fetch off her feet as she countered the next wave of approaching spells." Chain missiles, destruction...", she gasped still reeling from the wound.

"Bless, what?", she said puzzled as she turned her attention to the Britas. The Raven hair sorceress Brita had attempted but fumbled a spell, while the blond paladin Brita somehow unleashed a powerful almost epic incantation. Normally Cerasum would have caught the ruse, but the deep wound, and the sudden flurry of activity had momentarily confused her.

The blond Brita created a dark blade made of pure darkness and it sped towards the Avatar. Cerasum attempted to stop it with a barrier, but the blade destroyed it with a touch. The black blade of destruction struck the goddess vaporizing her arm. Cerasum swept her arm and a wave of force slammed both Britas painfully to the ground, even as an arrow pierced her shoulder. Fetch drew his hammer and struck the shocked and wounded goddess in the face, as he promised. Although it was a simple hammer, and paled in power compared to the Fist of Rawk, the power and the energy he channeled through it shattered Cerasum's nose, scattered her teeth and caved in her cheek.

Cerasum staggered back, the cleric pressed his attack and smashed his hammer into her side. The Avatar of Myleka attempted to heal her wounds, her nose , cheek and broken ribs instantly regenerated , but she was shocked as the wound from the flaming blade and her disintegrated arm resisted her divine healing powers. For the first time in a millennium the goddess panicked as the cleric charged towards her. She fired a thundering lance into the cleric, but Fetch continued his attack and hammered her back directly into her chest.

The goddess reeled from the sudden intensity of the attacks. She reached into her extra dimensional barrier and attempted to retrieve her elixir. The distilled essence of the goddesses that had eclipsed her in beauty . To her shock and panic, it wasn't there. Somehow they managed to secure her elixir without her knowledge and without tripping her extradimensonal wards.

Cerasum gasped, she was losing. This can't be. The prophecy wasn't fulfilled she was suppose to be invincible. She had trust in the prophecy but her conviction in it was beginning to waver. She considered continuing the battle, but she noticed the Britas were recovering , and the ominous hovering black blade ready to strike once again. That and the fact her wounds were not recovering and were infact getting worse, brought the goddess to a painful decision.

Fetch pressed his attack, but she managed to leap once again beyond his reach to one of the upper exits of the room. "I concede this round to you, but its not over. You may have defeated me today, but I have spies...oh yes...I know of your daughter.. A shame she will be dead soon."

An arrow wrapped with arcane energies flew at her, but the goddess deflected once again with her hand . She did not go unscathed though, as the energies of the arrow still tore flesh , bone , and nails from the deflecting claw. The effort and pain caused a visible strain to her face as it began contorting into a hag like mask. She quickly retreated before Surry's bow tested her again.

The Brita's checked on Frank, as Surry examined Baalphzon. She knew the paladin sorceresses did not approve of the creatures presence, and only tolerated it due to Fetch's insistence. Fetch went to Tyris, but she waved him off,"I'm ..ok...", she gasped her face a tangle of blood, rended flesh and hair. Despite her wounds she lifted a weak hand towards the cleric. Shards of crystal were embedded in her palm as a golden liquid dripped from it. "she's...she's after Hush..Save Hush."

Fetch nodded, travel magic wouldn't work down here. His foe has a head start, but he wouldn't allow her to hurt his daughter. He kissed Tyris on the forehead. "Thank you...I'll keep her safe.", he promised as he laid her back on the ground.

"Follow me, as soon as you can.", he shouted to the Britas and Surry.

Tyris tried to smile , as tear formed on her broken face. She knew she could have killed the captured goddesses when they begged her to slay them, but she resisted the temptation instead. As a rogue her skill was unmatched and she managed to release them despite their protests. They did not think such a feat was possible, but they didn't realize she was much more then a mere walker of entropy. She was proud that she chose the path of the mortal instead of the earth shattering power she could have stolen if she killed those goddesses personally. However, she wondered if she made the right decision. Would Hush pay for the choice she made?

* * *

><p>Sarin looked out the window, there were fires outside of town. He heard the 3rd army had declared martial law earlier in the day , and was fighting some weird critters called Xill or something in the woods. Penguin manor was built on a hill, and he could see the fields outside of town during the day , but even his half elven eyes strained at the darkness and smoke at night.<p>

"There's a squirrel fighting some metal men...", said Hush as she popped unexpectedly next to the window.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep or something? I'm a lousy baby sitter, but the captain left some clear instructions. Don't let Hush die, make sure you feed her, make sure she goes to sleep at 9.", said Sarin in his most commanding voice.

"The squirrel is eating the iron men.", the tiefling said , a shudder accenting her words.

Sarin couldn't see a thing, but doubt the legendary squirrel was laying waste to the third army . That was crazy kid talk, he thought. If the great squirrel was outside the city , alarms would be sounded. People would be fleeing the city .

A warning bell sounded off in the distance, and then another.

"Just a coincidence...", muttered Sarin suddenly hungry for another sandwich.

* * *

><p>Ymir jumped on a surprised dwarf's head and catapulted herself to the head of the Alpha penguin. The creature's spined feathers and skin folded outwards revealing a fearsome frill. Even the bravest knight would find their courage fleeing when faced with such a fearsome beast, but the dwarf continued her attack and brought a pair of war axes down onto the monster's beaked head. One axe tore through the penguins frill, while the other imbedded into the beast's skull. Despite the head injury, the creature squawked and continued to flail at the dwarf. Ymir calmly kicked her iron boot into the creature's throat, stunning and stopping the penguin in its tracks.<p>

The Alpha penguin shuddered then collapsed like a tree onto the ground, scattering dwarves and smaller beasts as it fell. Ymir calmly timed the fall, and jumped to safety as she neared the ground. The warrior maiden rolled onto the ground and came up with axes ready .

She noticed the dwarves driving back the beasts around her. She scanned the immediate battlefield and noticed no opponents immediately in reach. A young dwarf soldier ran up to her carrying her favorite red great axe. She had lost it earlier, and had not expected to recover it till they took over this area of the battle field. Ymir suddenly realized that the immediate enemy was defeated.

The dwarven commander ordered her troops to reform , as she prepared to pursue her opponents. It was unlikely a dwarven host could catch any foe, besides other dwarves or the painfully slow flail snails , but wounded and lost opponents would be quickly dispatched as they swept after their foe. "Ready for pursuit!", she yelled.

A roar interrupted her orders. Ymir turned and saw the Squirrel batter and smash the golems surrounding it. She would have expected the creature to have destroyed all the golems by now, but the golems wounds seemed to be repaired almost as fast as they were damaged.

Ymir recognized the handiwork of her friend Clovis, and knew what she must do. "Cancel the last order. Follow my lead!", she yelled as she moved her troops to support her friend.

* * *

><p>Fetch had made it to the surface, but he was sure he was miles behind his prey. He would have used a word of recall, but the magic around the ruins prevented magical travel. He took several "short" cuts through the sewers and they had paid off. He reached the surface faster then expected but came to the conclusion he wasn't sure where he appeared. He scanned his surroundings and found them unfamiliar .<p>

It was late at night, and few people were on the streets. He considered knocking on doors till he got instructions , but that would be too late.

A clatter of hooves, and wheels disrupted Fetch's thoughts.

"Captain Fetch?", asked an orange teamster with a youthful voice.

* * *

><p>"Die , abomination!", shouted both Britas. Windsplitter and its twin were both poised to vanquish the incapacitated pitfiend.<p>

As their blades descended , the large red devil disappeared and its place was Surry.

Paladin Brita and Sorceress Brita both stopped their attack, to the relief of the half elven wizardess. "That was close .", Surry said under her breath , as the two swords hovered inches from her.

"Stop this at once Syre !", demanded the Blond non tattooed version of Brita. Surry wasn't sure at first, but she was sure this was her mother, despite the hair and lack of body art.

"We will only have a brief window of opportunity to slay this creature. Pitfiends regenerate , and the creature will be mobile again soon. ", said the dark hair tattooed Brita. Surry was sure this was the dimensional visitor version of her mother.

"No one is killing Baalphzon. At least not today. You can't kill him, especially what he's done today. He risked his life, when he didn't have to. He could have fled when Fetch restored him, instead he sided with us. I'm not going to reward my ally and ...friend.. by attacking him while he's vulnerable.", Surry said in a forceful and agitated voice.

Dark hair Brita glared angrily, "This is Baalphzon of the Dark Eight. He's committed countless foul deeds in the past, and he will no doubt commit more in the future. He must be destroyed before he regains his full strength."

Surry nodded, "I'm not naive enough to think he's changed or that he won't commit more crimes in the future, but you won't kill him today, not after he sacrificed himself for us. Don't make me fight you over this. "

Both Britas were both shocked and angered at Surry's response. How could she be defending a pitfiend of all things. Things were never the best between Surry and her mother, but they had been amiable almost cordial the last few months. Now they were on the precipice where they all knew there would be no turning back.

"Lower your weapons...", croaked Tyris as she stumbled upright.

All three half elves seemed to momentarily forget their standoff and rushed to their friend's aid.

"We don't have time to fight, if Cerasum returns, we will need Baalphzon's strength. In the mean time we have wounded to care for.", Tyris said while pointing to Frank.

The Britas hesitated , when they thought Baalphzon was a delusional imp , that was one thing, but now his true form was revealed , they had doubts they could let him survive.

"Listen, you guys can settle this afterwards. We need his strength now. If he abuses our trust, I'll help you two hunt him down myself.", said Tyris with a cold edge to her voice. Despite her wounded condition a bitter chill ran down the spine of all in the room.

Surry nodded , indicating she would join her mothers, and step mother to hunt Baalphzon down if things got out of hand.

The Britas relented and began to tend the wounded. Blond Brita checked on the weakened Tyris while Dark hair Brita checked Frank. Surry waved her hand, and the mangled form of Baalphzon returned. His condition seemed to have stabilized but he was far from combat ready. Since the wizard knew very little about healing she just sat there waiting for him to regenerate.

"Err Brita?", asked Surry , a bit ashamed after the ultimatum she gave her mothers,"What's up with the tattoos and hair? I realize you have past history with Cerasum and probably knew her counter spelling tricks. So you pretended to be each other. A great ruse actually, it actually even fooled me, but how did you manage it without their true seeing spells giving you away?"

Blond Brita shrugged, then walked over to Dark Haired Brita. They linked hands and the tattoos from one Brita seemed to almost crawl across to the other Brita. Then she pointed to her hair, "Few people know this, but my hair is naturally blond. So I just removed the dye, and let Brita here use the dye instead."

Surry smiled uneasily, despite her increased power, she was glad she hadn't come to blows with her surprisingly cunning mothers.

"You owe me big time.", whispered the wizard to her still prone gambling partner.

* * *

><p>"HOWWWWLLLL", a wolf cried awaking Sarin from his post.<p>

"Stupid wolf...", muttered the half elf as he snapped to attention. Why couldn't Captain Fetch have a small lap dog, or a cat or something thought the large paladin. Instead he had a 200lb fiendish red dire wolf. Hush claimed it was her puppy, but he still didn't trust the creature. It took a leap of faith for him to accept Hush but he doubt he could ever trust her pet wolf. He didn't like the way it looked at him, like he was a large deep fried carnival snack or something.

"HOOOWWWWWLLL", Freiki cried again.

Sarin doubt it was burglars or something, who would want to rob this creepy place? It had penguins perched like gargoyles on the roof, and strange doors that led to weird rooms. Sarin accidentally went through one, and found himself in a large garden , complete with a pond and small forest. Sarin felt he shouldn't be there, but could not find the exit till Hush walked through and brought him out. After that he asked her to mark the entrances of these strange portals so he didn't mistakenly stumbled through them again.

"YEEEELLLPPP", muttered Freiki as his howling suddenly stopped. That didn't sound right thought Sarin. Maybe a neighbor threw a rock at the wolf, but he had his doubts. He tried that once, but the brick like rock simply bounced off the young dire wolfs hide. The neighbors would need a catapult or maybe a big juicy beef bone to silence him.

The thought of a meaty bone caused the half elf to salivate. He checked Hush's door and felt it was secure enough for him to quickly get a snack. The large warrior walked down the stairs, his mood improved with thoughts of a hearty midnight snack.

As he neared the front entrance, he noticed a strong draft. He smelled the scent of a distant fire burning, and he realized that someone had opened a window to get into the manor. That shouldn't have happened. This place was magically warded, the windows could only be open from the inside , or at least that's what he thought.

He readied his spear and retreated back upstairs. He reached Hush's room and saw it was ajar and a trail of ichor and black blood led into it . This was bad he thought. Without formulating a plan, he gave a battlecry and rushed into the room. A hunched crone with withered skin stood above Hush's bed. It was missing an arm, and it had a burning sword imbedded in its side. It hissed at Sarin , and a swarm of stinging insects poured from her mouth, enveloping the Paladin .

"Where is she!", she shrieked at the overwhelmed Sarin. The knight ignored the swarm and swung his spear in a wide arc around him. Everyone of the crones movements seemed to cause her pain but she still easily side stepped the crude attack. Suddenly a form darted from beneath the bed and fled past the paladin . The crone shrieked in glee and gave chase, pushing the large paladin effortlessly to the side.

"Run, run , run... No one can save you. Your father is miles underground, there's no way he can match my speed. ", cackled the rapidly aging crone. "I will drain your youth before retreating again. It might take years, decades, even centuries , but I'll grow strong once again. No one can kill me."

The crone limped after the girl and pursued her towards the stairs Sarin had taken a short while ago. She paused as a strange orange boy stood in the entry room, brandishing one of those accursed dragon golems.

"Captain Fetch!", the boy yelled. "Errr...I found a one armed woman, but she's not nearly as sexy as you described her."

"Or maybe that's how he likes them...", the boy muttered under his breath.

A small form darted down the stairs , and startled the orange boy , but he refrained from firing. It wasn't because he was a veteran but because his reflexes were not that good. Hush ran behind the tiefling , and he spotted her horns. He suddenly realized who the good guys and the bad guys were.

"Don't step any closer! ", the orange carriage driver warned as he held his dragon golem with shaky hands.

Fetch came through the back room along with a few city guardsmen , and spotted Zax and Hush in the main entry room. The guards were petrified with fright from what they saw, but Fetch wasn't expecting them to fight anyways. He hoped they could at least get his daughter to safety. The withered form of the Avatar of Myleka threatened the group from above the stairs. Fetch thanked Rawk that Zax the teamster had found him tonight as he left the sewers. It would have taken him forever to get back home. The tiefling boy's fortunes had turned for the better after the incident with the vampire last year. He parlayed his small amount of fame into a commission into the army reserves and much free advertising for his buisness. The orange boy was more then happy to help his benefactor. Right now his inexperience was showing as he saw he was barely able to hold up let alone aim his dragon golem .

"Give up! ", demanded Fetch, "Leave my house, and we'll call a truce for tonight." He wanted to slay this creature, but he was terrified at the prospect of Hush being harmed. Although it looked withered, he saw what it did previously. If he could bring down Baalphzon and Frank, he would not risk a melee with his daughter so close.

"FOOL! You are in no position to negotiate. I did not think you would foolishly abandon your friends, they are the only thing that stayed my hand. I shall defeat you, slay your daughter and force you to watch as I defile her corpse. You are powerless to stop me, you might have everyone else think you're the chosen one but you are not.

"The bane of beauty shall be felled

by a hero whose deeds are sung throughout the land

a man with no parents , but raised by kings, legends, and gods

who strides in the land of demons with no fear,

a leader of men, a champion of a host, that battled and defeated a fell horde

slayer of masters of both the abyss and the hells,

loved by a saint but betrothed to entropy,

friend of the emperor of darkness, and allied to the grandfather of shadows,

a hero whose will can tame even the greatest lord of the pit.

The champion shall battle the bane of beauty and lay her low, but he shall not be the one to slay her.

The hero's son's son, who will be the hero's senior, shall be the one, that slays the bane and welcome freedom to come."

She managed to croak , smug in the knowledge of her fate. "You might gain the flags in the future, but not now.. Right now , you are dirt between my nails. "

Fetch had enough . Talk of the chosen one, of destiny , of defiling her daughter. Fetch was just sick of this creature. Even though his replacement hammer had the most rudimentary of enchantments on it, he threw it at the crone. Even though her supernatural agility was gone, she still managed to avoid the hammer with a short hop . The sudden attack startled Zax as his dragon golem fired, surprisingly it struck the jumping hag more from blind luck then aim. The Avatar of Myleka stumbled back a bit, but a large bulk blocked her path. Even though he was covered with insect bits , Sarin remained defiant . He was weaponless but he shoved her forwards. His bug bitten hands, pushing the hilt of Dragon's Flame deep into the Hag's torso, the sword flared with dark flames at his touch as it burned and destroyed the hag's flesh. The crone gave a banshee like wail from Sarin's shove as she tumbled over the stairs and fell face first down the steps , screaming in pain until her body exploded into dry bones and dust as she impacted into the floor of the main level.

The corpse seemed silent for a second then gave a second piercing cry as its decaying remnants thrashed on the ground . The pile of dust seemed to scream impossibly long , but it eventually fell into a corroding heap.

Sarin collapsed from the effort and slumped onto the ground . The poisonous insect bites finally wearing him down.

Hush hugged Fetch, crying. "Where's mother!", she cried as Fetch held her tight.

The guardsmen were stunned by the events. They weren't sure what to do at that moment.

Zax inched nervously towards the withered pile of dust. After he was confident that the crone had died he kicked its crumbled bones bravely," That's right, you ugly old bag. That's what you get for believing in stupid long winded prophecies. Don't mess with the Zaxster especially when I'm packing heat." He said while blowing the smoke away from his dragon golem, obviously playing up the small crowd.

The guardsmen were still not sure what happened but they suddenly erupted into a joyous shout. "Three cheers for Zax! The hag slayer!"


	52. Chapter 52

Fetch grabbed a platter of snacks, and made his way to the front of the house. The celebrations had gone well, and Fetch wanted to give a small reward to the guards that volunteered to keep the crowds from overwhelming the wedding.

He paused and thought of how fast the wedding was planned and executed. It caught him completely by surprise . It wasn't unwelcome though, it gave him a sense of pride and completeness when the ceremony ended.

"Thanks Captain.", grinned the soldiers as Fetch handed them the snacks. He gave them a few coins for wine, as his own stock was running low. He considered inviting them to the main party , but decided that wouldn't be prudent. There were too many strange and dangerous guests in the back yard for the guardsmen to integrate with. Fetch nodded at them and smiled as they waved and left, he then proceeded to his front porch away from the happy chaos in his back yard. . He sat down on a chair and decided to take a rest, the sounds of the party faintly present from the backyard.

"That was a nice little wedding. A little too soon after the "big fight" I think, but that wasn't really your decision was it ? ", noted a familiar looking imp as he flitted to Fetch's side.

"Well, I did decide to have the wedding at my house.", said Fetch with a smile. "Sooo...why are you still in your imp form , I'm surprised you haven't throttled the soul out of me, and gone shrieking and screaming back to the abyss."

Baalphzon looked shocked and insulted, then smiled. "First off, in no particular order by the way, I come from the Pits of Hell, Nessus to be exact, not that slum called the endless Abyss. Secondly, I'm not exactly welcomed there. That's why they transformed me to an imp in the first place. If I were to return , they would probably capture and change me back again,or worse. Third, as much I would love to tear your soul from your body, you just defeated a goddess. The same goddess that snapped my back in half. I tend to pick fights that I can win. Lastly, I prefer this imp body when dealing with mortals. People don't find it intimidating, and it puts them off guard. Unless of course you want me to changed into an 18 foot fire breathing scaled infernal?", the imp asked whimsically.

Fetch chuckled at the creature's response.

"Listen Fetch, I didn't think you were going to be the one that broke my curse. I am ashamed to admit, that I vastly underestimated you. I thought you were some bumbling fool that rubbed elbows with the great and mighty. I'm still grateful and surprised that you did. I'm not going to swear allegiance or pledge undying loyalty...that's what caused me all this trouble in the first place. I know you're set of philosophical goals and beliefs are vastly different from mine, and our continued interaction will just bring us into conflict. Let's just remain amicable acquaintances.", said Baalphzon with a more serious tone.

"Well, that's as close to us staying friends as I expect from you. So I agree.", laughed the cleric. "By the way. I don't think our goals and beliefs are that far apart . One thing I learned from my adventures is to judge people by their actions and deeds, not by what my know alignment spell indicates."

Baalphzon proceeded to begin arguing the statement, but then relented the point to the cleric, "You may be right, for now. I think my long term as an imp has changed me, but I have no illusions that with my powers restored , my views on the world will change back. "Power corrupts, Absolute power, corrupts absolutely", a wise man once said. "

Fetch shrugged, "Maybe you're right. However , whatever you decide to do , or become, I don't think you will return to the way you once were. It obviously didn't work out too well for you the first time. "

The imp nodded and grinned a toothy smile, "Life lessons from the high cleric of Rawk, I think I'll take my leave of you and return to the party. "

Fetch watched the imp turn invisible and then stretched on his chair. So many things have happened in the last few days.

After Cerasum was killed, rumors spread that the odd looking tiefling, Zax the carriage driver, had slain some hideous hag running rampant in the city. The orange youth became an over night hero. It seemed that Cerasum was killing indiscriminately when she entered the city and made her way to Fetch's manor. Her death was greeted with much celebration. Not that Fetch minded someone else getting the credit for her defeat, the hero worship had worn out its welcome a long time ago for him.

Outside the city , the fight had ended. Fetch missed the battle of the Great Squirrel versus almost the entire 3rd Army of Grom. The animals routed before Cerasum died, but the Great Squirrel was still hell bent on destruction. There were stories of how the beast was driven off by a huge white dragon, but no traces of the drake were ever found.

Afterwards he made sure Hush was safe, and he cured Sarin's bug bitten body. Fetch then raced back down the sewers to make sure the rest of his group was fine. Both Brita's and Surry were OK. Baalphzon recovered from his spine snapping , and seemed no worse for wear. Frank's ethereal body was stable, but a Valkyrie of some sort appeared to retrieve his soul back to the Halls of Rawk. Frank apparently escaped the afterlife through a divine portal, and he would have been dragged back if Fetch hadn't invoked his status as the high priest of Rawk to the Divine Servant. The Valkyrie reluctantly relented , and Fetch managed to revive his friend both from his wounds and restore his status as a mortal with his magic.

Fetch tried to enter the cavernous realm of Myleka, but Talia the snake demon was correct. The place was ruined. From what he understood of pocket dimensions, the plane had completely collapsed onto itself. He guessed a massive cave in, explosion, or both had triggered it. It happened to one of the dimensions he made for Hush once. He noted that not all the objects in it weren't crushed but some were displaced and scattered into the ethereal or astral planes. Fetch remembered having to pick up her toys amongst the magical aether for a week. The cleric duly reminded himself to scour the aether for remnants of Cerasum's forces that might have survived later.

A very disheveled but still radiant Princess Ulla returned with Pigiron, Kyle (or was it Zyle?), and Dietrch's corpses. Pigiron and Kyle , were both raised from the diamonds given to him by Ulla. However for some strange reason , Fetch's magic did not work on Dietrch. Surry told him that he was already dead, before he died again, and that his spirit was probably ferried off to his final resting grounds in the outer plane. The once arrogant Ulla seemed humbled by the previous battle, she said that she would return to her tribe with Dietrch's spectral sword for burial.

Fetch's aide seemed most hard hit by the news. Yasmina took a leave of absence from his duties. Although he was still uncomfortable with Dietrch and Yasmina's relationship, the cleric somberly hoped the young man would be alright.

When Fetch returned back to the manor , Father Ferdinand was awaiting him. He seemed overjoyed with Fetch , saying something about his goddess being finally released from her prison. He also brought along a catering crew and started to decorate his place for a party. Fetch was about to protest, but the food samples they brought changed his mind. The young cleric was curious at the decorations, they seemed to indicate a wedding of some sort more then a "get out of jail for your goddess party".

Ymir,Olive, Earl and Clovis returned victorious from the battle outside the city. Clovis apparently led an epic charge against the Great Squirrel, his heroism seemed to impress the normally stern Olive and the flippant Earl. Ymir's reputation grew as tales of her victory over the Xill and penguins spread through the city. More importantly she brought back the body of a very familar red headed paladin. Tyris was more shocked then Fetch was, and she managed to even push over the sturdy dwarf in her haste to attend to her. Fetch tried to revive her, but she seemed wounded by something even his magic could not undo. The cleric had experienced something similar whenever he fought epic monsters or demigods, and wondered if the squirrel was responsible for her wounds. Fortunately , Tyris managed to care for the wounded paladin with her limited non magical and mundane healing skills. (something called bandages and rest)

The next day, the purpose of the decorations became clear. Agnar, Sasca and Tank had come from the south seeking Surry's aid to find their companion Bloodshadow. Fetch was surprised that Sasca was with his son, but found out soon afterwards that she was one of his adventuring companions. It was then that Father Ferdinand tipped his hand. He pretty much told everyone that Bloodshadow, or Fyrisvellir was safe. She was in the care of Tyris and she would be awake soon. Also that Agni and Sasca were going to get married that day.

That statement pretty much took everyone by surprise, especially Agnar and Sasca. They however discussed it privately amongst themselves, and happily agreed to the ceremony.

A hasty party, and a cheerful reunion later, and Fetch found himself where he was. Sitting on the deck of his house. Contemplating about everything that had gone on.

"It's not over you know.", said a soft confident voice. Fetch looked to his side and his eyes met the piercing amber eyes of Tyris. She looked the same as the first time he saw her in Mammoth keep four years ago. Except for a few more scars and scratches, the bard seemed unchanged except for a strong confidence in her voice. Fetch knew she wasn't wearing her circlet anymore and was intrigued at the source of her new found resolve.

"It may be over for now, but there will be new challenges for you to meet, and new crises for you to overcome. That's how it always works out. ", Tyris said while holding his hand . Her grip was warm, and it filled Fetch's heart with strength.

"I know, but I'm just enjoying our well earned rest. I just wished the others would have all made it to see the end. I hope Yasmina is OK.", Fetch sighed.

"They died bravely, their sacrifices will not be forgotten.", comforted the bard. The two sat in silence remembering the fallen. Brave and loyal Trip, enthusiastic Henrietta, stalwart Vanna, and daring Dietrch. Fetch even thought of Nara , she had always abandoned him, but in the end, she gave her life for him.

"Hello? Is this the Fallon residence?", asked a gruff familar voice.

Fetch stared at a large armored dwarf infront of him. He was almost as broad as Pigiron, but had wore black plate armor, and carried a massive runed great axe. Fetch's first impression of the dwarf was similar to when he met the Champions of the North . Even without a detect magic spell, he could tell the dwarf was brimming with magical items and artifacts.

"Lord?", asked Fetch in shock , suddenly recognizing the dwarf.

"Fetch? Is that you?", replied the equally shocked Fetch. The dwarf suddenly grabbed the cleric and hugged him in a powerful hug. Tyris slipped to the side of the pair, recognizing the benevolent action for what it was, and smiled .

The dwarf stepped back, leaving Fetch aching from his powerful grip, " By Moradin ! It is you! King and Bard are going to owe me an astral diamond each when I tell them I found you! I knew you were still alive, not like those losers. They thought you were going to be goblin fodder as soon as you left the plateau !"

Fetch laughed,"Well, I almost was. Where are my manners. Tyris, this is one of my old mentors from the plateau, Lord. Lord this is my wife Tyris.". Fetch almost paused when he introduced Tyris, he knew they were together enough to be considered a couple, but he thought he should have been the one to get officially married today.

Tyris smiled while Lord bowed and grinned,"A pleasure , mlady. I see Fetch here , has great taste in women. "

"I'll get drink and snacks.", said Tyris, before disappearing from sight.

Lord seemed oblivious to the bard's action, and seemed focused on Fetch, "Look at you! A captain of the guard it seems. I was hoping you would have taken my advice and become an adventurer, but guard captain isn't all that bad. Look at this place, its huge! You've done well for yourself!"

Fetch seemed a bit embarassed at Lord's statement about the manor,"I just live here, but its not technically mine. Royal Adventurer Reinhardt actually owns it. I just take care of it."

Lord elbowed Fetch heavily and winked,"Ahh, a fringe benift of the job. Trust me boy, take full advantage of them when they're offered, because your next job might be lving in a shit hole plateau for a decade. "

Fetch nodded,"So ...what brings you here to these parts? You said you were looking for a Fallon person?"

Lord nodded,"Regrettably so. King had a vision, says we need to seek a great hero named Fallon. We don't know what he looks like or what he could do, we just know his name and approximately where he lives. We thought it would be easy to locate him in Lower Lueders, but our maps are 300 years old . This was a small mud hole, shit crack town back then. Not the mighty , whore infested , pompus fucked city that it is now. When we got here, we were told the only mighty heroes around here , were the Order of Baboon, who were all wiped out two years ago , some gladiator named Insector, and some hell spawn guy named Zax. He killed the hag queen or something . We couldn't track any of them down, and we were about to give up hope."

"Then?", asked Fetch intrigued.

Lord smiled and puffed his chest, "Well...the old dwarven charm worked its magic. Some hottie elf chick comes up to me, and directed me to this place. So, I used my infallible super dwarf tracking, and here I am. No Fallon fellow I guess, but I'm glad I met you , after all this time. Oh by the way, its been three years since I saw you."

Fetch nodded and replied "Four years here."

Lord seemed lost in thought for a second, "Where was I? , Oh yeah this Fallon guy. I came to try to recruit him for our grand quest to crusade against that prick Stormbeard, also to give a warning."

"A warning?", asked Fetch .

"Are you deaf! Yeah a warning. Seems this Fallon guy has reached epic levels. A level of power that ..ahem...dwarfs...mortal men. However, he isn't the only one to do so. King has divined a few others, and several that are about to reach that plateau. There are many people in the world that would like nothing but having this Fallon fellow reduced and humbled.", Lord said in a hushed tone.

"Bad guys I take it?", said Fetch with a worried tone.

"The worse of the worse. The most evil scum in this crystal sphere are gathering. Not counting the usual rogues gallery rift raft, namely the Arch traitor Stormbeard, Ambassador Garry the gnome and his side kick Antoine, and of course that big old pile of rocks Ogremoch. This group is true league of villiany. To begin with , even though the black knight of the north has been imprisoned, his foul progeny are still causing mischief. The beautiful but dark princess of the sword has also achieved epic status , and will most likely seek battle with Fallon. As well as her own daughter, an androgynous fallen elf known for her harpy tongue and evil magics."

"Hey Fetch! You're missing a great party! I can't believe Agni and Sasha are married! I can't believe they had a kid! A big fat kid! ", chirped Surry with tattooed Brita in tow. "Who's your bearded friend?"

Brita was silent, Fetch recalled seeing her cry tears of happiness during the wedding. He never recalled seeing his close friend so happy . Brita walked up to Fetch and gave him a light hug. Her face was streaked with tears, but the cleric noted gladly that they were tears of joy.

" By the way it's Sa..sca...Sas..ca... ", corrected Fetch attempting to pronunce his daughter in law's name.

"Just say Sasha..its easier..everyone else does. ", snorted Surry.

"Anyways...Lord, Brita , Surry. ", said Fetch quickly introducing them. Lord's story was interesing and he wanted to hear the rest of the tale . He hoped the dark women would not capture and slay this Fallon fellow.

Lord smiled, and continued , "Also the Warlord of the Crab, a military genius and master of the sword is gathering his forces. He's almost at epic level and would most likely seek out and slay Fallon to help break through the last barrier to his greatness. "

"Fetch! You got to taste this moss berry cider ! It'll wake the dead, believe me I should know! ", exclaimed Frank as he swaggered towards the small group. The knight saw a small gathering of his friends and decided to listen in.

Lord seemed to ignore the newcomer and continued with his tale, "The Warlord wields a cruel blade, a broken and jagged sword that constantly hungers for blood."

"I hate swords like that, gives the rest of us a bad reputation.", said Galatea. Lord looked around for the source of the musical voice, but shrugged and continued his tale.

"Besides the warlord, Fallon must also be wary of the Iron Queen. I consider myself the greatest dwarven warrior ever, but the Iron Queen is renown as much for her skill as she is for her cruelty in battle. "

Ymir suddenly burst into the yard, being chased by Hush on Freiki. It was obvious the three were obviously playing, the dwarven maid was clearly over acting her fright. She did some cartwheels and flips in her heavy armor to the amusement of those watching.

"Don't trample my flowers!", shouted Fetch at the three.

"The grandfather of assassins has been known in my circle for awhile, and I suspect he also will be looking to eliminate Fallon. He kills ruthlessly , efficiently and without remorse. Less competition means better business I guess.", Lord said with a shudder.

Earl and non tattooed Brita entered the front yard, engaging in light conversation . "Hey, looks like the party's moved upfront. Have you guys seen "my" Brita? Oh there you are!", asked Earl with emphasis on the word my. The scribe smoothly slid next to the dark haired tattooed woman and stole a kiss. Surry seemed shocked , but Brita smiled warmly and didn't seem to mind. "Hey I know you! You're one of the dwarves from Fetch's plateau! I haven't seen you in ages!", exclaimed Earl as he recognized Lord.

Lord looked at the nondescript man and grew annoyed ,"You're drunk! Now piss off and stop interrupting my story! Where was I, oh yeah...the dreaded Immortal King has also waken from his slumber. Once again he stalks the land, backstabbing, manipulating, and warping all he comes in contact with. I hope I get to Fallon before the Immortal King does, I fear the dark monarch's overpowering charisma will sway the hero to his side."

Clovis stumbled into the front yard , clearly intoxicated. He had a punch bowl on his head, the lovely Captain Calla on his left hand and a drink in the other. "Look at me! I'm a punch golem! ", said the drunken merchant enginseer.

Lord raised his voice to drown out the inebriated man,"The dark monarch already has servants as dreadful or even more powerful than he is. Foremost amongst them is his Battle Marshall, the Blood Knight. An ancient evil that drains the youth of her conquered enemies. A wild berserker queen, that would sacrifice her own troops just to slay more of her enemies. I have no doubt she seeks to test Fallon on the field of battle as well. "

"EARL! Clovis has gone missing! Oh there you are! Captain Calla, please escort Clovis to the sitting room. He needs some rest, and get that punch bowl off his head! ", commanded General Olive , clearly unimpressed with the state of her most precious political asset. Clovis tried to scoop the seemingly young girl up but the general deftly dodged his hand. Captain Calla saluted her general , and removed the punch bowl from Clovis's head. She then escorted the stumbling man into the house.

"As well as mortal foes, he also has to worry about even darker forces. King has told me that Fallon has already entered a deal with an evil outsider. A dark prince, no doubt using fiendish lawyers to steal his soul.", said Lord in a hushed tone. The growing crowd of listeners gathering closer.

"Listen, does this Fallon guy need a hand? It sounds like he has quite the rogue gallery of miscreants and troublemakers against him. ", asked Fetch." I'm pretty handy with a hammer, and I know some healing magic. I'll give this fellow some help if he needs it."

Lord laughed,"How many feats do you have? Let me guess , you're human , not a fighter ..so two?"

Fetch and Surry both rolled their eyes,"Look, I've gone over this with my buddies before. Ok! I only have 2 feet but that doesn't mean I can't help! I've survived this long with two feet. So what if I'm not a mutant . I take one step at a time like everyone else. ", explained the exasperated cleric.

Lord grinned,"If I find this Fallon guy before he dies , I'll be sure to mention your name. But listen , I haven't told you the greatest threat of his survival yet. The Mistress of Entropy. A mass of swirling darkness that brings despair and misery to all that encounter her. This vile creature is attracted to great men, and I'm sure she's set her sights on Fallon. I bet she's already devising ways to get close to him, and drain the life out of him with her foul caress."

Fetch shuddered at the thought. Suddenly Tyris appeared with several glasses and a pitcher of formentioned berry moss punch. She poured Fetch and his guest a glass . She then sat next to her husband, draped her arms around him and rested her head gently on his shoulders with a smile. It was a long week , full of tragedy and triumph. The weight of the recent events weighed heavily on Fetch. With Tyris at his side however, they seemed to vanish , and his heart felt renewed optimism and hope.

Lord and Fetch both raised their cups and clanged them, before drinking the tasty beverage. The dwarf then admired the young couple and sighed, "Like I said before, you got yourself a good wife there Fetch. Most whipper snappers your age chose their wimmin with their pants, but I see you chose her with your heart. Listen to me boy, leave the crusading and swashbuckling to the real adventurers. Take care of your little wifey here , don't blow a good thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find an epic hero to warn."

Lord nodded at Fetch and Tyris and waved good bye at the crowd gathered in the front yard, then marched down the street. He walked several blocks and met the elf that led him to Fetch's manor.

"No one named Fallon there, I'm afraid. I met an old friend there however, so it wasn't a complete waste of time.", sighed the dwarf gruffly.

The pretty green eyed elf tipped her head, and smiled.

The end (for now)


End file.
